


The shepherd oft the galaxy

by SMeerschwein



Series: And we followed him till the end [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Actually there is very little romance here, But there will be romance someday, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, It's more an adventure story, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 190,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein
Summary: Die Aufgabe ist denkbar einfach: Bring den durchgeknallten Außerirdischen zur Strecke und rette die Galaxie. Wie schwer kann das schon sein, nicht wahr? Nun, die Crew um Commander Shepard hat da so ihre eigenen Ansichten ...(Dies ist meine persönliche Version des ersten ME-Teils - und ursprünglich geschrieben für eine Leserschaft, die keine Ahnung von "Mass Effect" hat. Ja, sowas geht. XD )
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: And we followed him till the end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085807
Comments: 71
Kudos: 11





	1. Wer zuletzt lacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, hier ist sie nun! Meine eigene Version des ersten Teils der großartigsten Rollenspiel-Trilogie aller Zeiten: Mass Effect! Ich freue mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast, werter Leser, und gewillt bist, mit mir die Galaxie zu bereisen. Diese Geschichte wurde ursprünglich für eine Leserschaft geschrieben, die mit der Mass Effect-Reihe überhaupt nichts anfangen kann, darum mögen eingefleischte Fans es mir verzeihen, wenn ich manche Dinge ausführlicher beschreibe, mit denen sie bestens vertraut sind.  
> (Ich gebe meiner besten Freundin die Schuld daran. XD)
> 
> Ich hoffe, du hast beim Lesen dieser Fanfiction ebenso viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben, werter Leser. Willkommen in der Welt von Mass Effect! ^^

Für Joker begann alles mit einer Idee. Dies war an sich noch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Fast alle großen Geschichten fangen irgendwann mit einer Idee an. Bemerkenswert ist allerdings, wenn es sich dabei um eine schlechte Idee handelt. Also eine _wirklich_ schlechte.

Und die Idee, die sich so unwillkommen in Jokers Gedanken breitmachte, war nicht nur schlecht, sie war sogar selten dämlich. So dämlich, dass er sie gleich wieder verwarf, kaum dass sein Hirn sie ausgebrütet hatte. Es wäre viel zu riskant und würde ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Job kosten. Und ihn vermutlich sogar ins Gefängnis bringen.

_Ins Militärgefängnis. Na, das wäre ein Spaß._

Und die Chancen, dass Joker mit dieser selten dämlichen Aktion Erfolg hätte, waren praktisch Null. Er war der Erste, der zugeben würde, dass er zu unüberlegten Handlungen neigte, aber selbst er erkannte nach nur wenigen Sekunden, wie _unsagbar schlecht_ diese Idee war. Also vertrieb Joker sie aus seinen Gedanken und tat so, als wäre sie nicht da. Und für einige Tage gelang ihm dies sogar ganz gut.

Doch die Sache mit Ideen ist die: Manche von ihnen sind einfach dazu bestimmt, in die Tat umgesetzt zu werden – ob schlecht oder nicht. Und während man sich hartnäckig bemüht, sie zu vergessen, beginnen sie im Geheimen zu wachsen, bis sie plötzlich so viel Raum im Kopf einnehmen, dass ein kleiner Piekser genügt, um sie zum Platzen zu bringen.

Und so kam der Tag, an dem Flight Lieutenant Jeff „Joker“ Moreau beschloss, seine selten dämliche Idee in die Tat umzusetzen: Er würde ein Raumschiff der Allianz stehlen.

Freilich ahnte Joker von all dem noch nichts, als er an jenem Morgen in seinem Apartment erwachte. Sein Wecker riss ihn mit einem nervtötenden Alarm aus dem Schlaf und er tastete eine halbe Minute blindlings auf seinem Nachttisch herum, ehe ihm einfiel, dass es das Jahr 2183 war – und sein Wecker wie die meisten technischen Geräte mit Sprachsteuerung funktionierte.

Nachdem Joker das nervige Ding zum Verstummen gebracht hatte, drehte er sich stöhnend auf den Rücken und horchte für einige Minuten auf seinen Körper.

_Nasenbein, Jochbein und Kiefer: Check. Wirbelsäule: Scheint okay zu sein. Rippen und Brustbein: Ugh, frag mich nochmal, wenn du aufgestanden bist, Joker …_

So ging er seine allmorgendliche Checkliste durch und als er sich sicher war, dass alle seine Knochen … nun ja, nicht unbedingt _heil_ , aber doch immerhin intakt waren, erhob sich Joker und streckte sich behutsam. Als er dabei immer noch keine neuen Blessuren bemerkte, entschied er, dass es ein guter Tag war.

Und er wurde noch besser, als sich herausstellte, dass die Ingenieure von der Arcturus-Station endlich die Warmwasserleitungen in Jokers Distrikt repariert hatten. Mit wohligem Seufzen genoss der junge Mann die erste heiße Dusche seit vier Tagen. Als er dann aber obendrein noch eine Packung mit seinen Lieblings-Cornflakes, die er längst verschollen geglaubt hatte, in seinem Küchenschrank entdeckte, wurde Joker misstrauisch.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, nicht genügend Karma angesammelt zu haben, um einen derart perfekten Morgen zu verdienen. Nicht nach dieser Geschichte auf Illium letzten Monat. (Fairerweise muss gesagt werden, dass es nicht Jokers Absicht gewesen war, den Volus-Händler in seinen eigenen Verkaufsstand zu stoßen. Aber vielleicht hätte er seine Entschuldigung nicht damit beginnen sollen, den Volus als „hüfthohe Kartoffel“ zu bezeichnen.)

Wie auch immer, während er sich sein Frühstück bereitete, machte sich Jokers altbekannte Paranoia bemerkbar. Ganz bestimmt hatte es das Universum heute auf ihn abgesehen und wollte ihn nur in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Aber welches Unheil würde es ihm vorbeischicken?

Vielleicht einen Besuch von Hilary. Sie würde ihn mit einem langen Bericht über ihren Schulausflug zum Alcyoneus-Asteroiden langweilen oder mit ihren Schwärmereien für irgendeinen Popstar. Joker liebte seine kleine Schwester über alles, aber selbst an einem perfekten Morgen wie diesem hatte er nur wenig Geduld für das Geplapper einer Siebtklässlerin. Die sechzehn Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden machten sich in solchen Momenten sehr bemerkbar.

Möglicherweise hatte das Universum aber auch anderes für Joker im Sinn. Immerhin war es bereits vier Monate, achtzehn Tage und sechs Stunden her, seitdem er sich seinen letzten Bruch zugezogen hatte (nicht, dass Joker mitzählen würde). Und für ihn war das praktisch ein Rekord. Hatte das Schicksal vor, seine Glückssträhne heute reißen zu lassen?

_Vielleicht ist es ja gnädig und beschränkt sich auf einen kleinen Körperteil. Mein linker Ringfinger wäre mal wieder an der Reihe._

Die meisten Leute in Jokers Gegenwart reagierten verstört, wenn sie hörten, wie unbekümmert er über seinen Zustand sprach. Aber hey, immerhin war er hier der Typ mit Glasknochenkrankheit, also war es sein verdammtes gutes Recht, darüber Witze zu machen, wenn er wollte! Joker trug seinen Spitznamen schließlich nicht ohne Grund.

Der junge Mann stöhnte auf. Eben war es noch ein perfekter Morgen gewesen und jetzt war er von seinen eigenen Gedanken genervt. Also entschied er sich, nicht länger über mögliche Unglücksszenarien zu grübeln, und griff stattdessen nach der Fernbedienung, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. An der Wand aktivierte sich ein Holo-Bildschirm. Während Joker Löffel um Löffel überzuckerter Frühstücksflocken in sich hineinschaufelte, zappte er durch das Extranet und suchte nach einem halbwegs unterhaltsamen Programm.

_„… feiert heute ihren vierhundertdreiundsiebzigsten Geburtstag. Die Asari-Schauspielerin wurde bekannt durch Filme wie ‚Die Blüten von Thessia‘, ‚Jenseits des Sterns‘ und ‚Tentacle Love – Verliebt in einen Hanar‘. Wir gratulieren ihr und wünschen …“_

_„… das neueste Universalwerkzeug auf dem Markt! Das Omni-Kesh X7 bietet Ihnen Simultanübersetzungen aus allen bekannten Sprachen der Galaxie! Unterhalten Sie sich in Echtzeit mit Ihren Alien-Freunden und …“_

_„… erneuter Zwischenfall zwischen menschlichen Kolonisten und batarianischen Piraten im Skyllianischen Sektor. Bisher ist unbekannt, ob es Verletzte oder Tote …“_

_„… von den Kristallwasserfällen auf Sapphos bis zu den roten Regenwäldern auf Jivian-8. Buchen Sie noch heute und erhalten Sie …“_

_„… dem Omni-Kesh X7 Ihre E-Mails und Kontakte verwalten! Weiterhin verfügt dieses Universalwerkzeug über zahlreiche Scan-Funktionen, die Ihnen sowohl biologische als auch technologische Diagnosen ermöglichen. Die Standardausführung …“_

_„… stellten während einer Razzia viereinhalb Tonnen Roten Sand sicher. Dies ist der bedeutendste Schlag gegen die Drogenkriminalität im Hades-Gamma-Cluster seit …“_

_„… meldet einen Ausbruch von Turianischen Pocken im Shalta-Bezirk der Citadel. Personen, deren Biologie auf rechtsdrehenden Proteinen basiert, werden aufgefordert, sich zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung …“_

_„… mit drei zu eins in Führung. Ein vielversprechender Auftakt für diese Biotiball-Saison …“_

_„… und verrühren alles miteinander. Heizen Sie den Ofen vor auf …“_

_„… mit dem Omni-Kesh X7 werden Sie …“_

Es war frustrierend. Zwei Millionen Kanäle und nicht ein gescheites Programm. Wie sollte Joker sich so von seiner Paranoia ablenken? Am Ende entschied er sich für eine Kindersendung, um endlich in Ruhe sein Frühstück fortzusetzen.

 _„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute widmen wir uns einem meiner absoluten Lieblingsthemen: dem Masseneffekt!“_

Joker betrachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue das glubschäugige Alien auf dem Bildschirm. Nur ein Salarianer kam auf die Idee, eines der kompliziertesten physikalischen Prinzipien der Galaxie in eine Wissenssendung für Kinder zu packen.

_„Der Masseneffekt beschreibt die Veränderung der Masse eines Raumzeit-Volumens, wodurch sich sowohl Niedrig- als auch Hochmassenfelder generieren lassen. Alles, was es dazu braucht, ist unser aller Lieblingselement. Na, wisst ihr noch, welches das ist, Kinder? … Genau! Ich meine natürlich Element Zero, der bedeutendste Rohstoff in unserer Galaxie. Seht ihr, wenn man positive elektrische Spannung an E-Zero anlegt, kommt es zur Vergrößerung der Masse eines Feldes. Bei negativer Spannung wiederum reduziert sich die Masse. Dahinter steckt ein ganz simpler physikalischer Vorgang …“_

Wie die meisten Salarianer spulte Professor Pisavin seine Ausführungen in einem unglaublichen Tempo herunter, so als hätte er mindestens drei Kannen Kaffee intus. Nach einer halben Minute gab Jokers Gehirn es auf, der Erklärung des Aliens folgen zu wollen. Er hatte all dieses Zeug schon während seiner Militärausbildung gelernt und auch damals war in seinem Kopf nur hängengeblieben, dass Masseneffektfelder verdammt praktisch waren. Dieser Ansicht war offensichtlich auch Professor Pisavin.

_„Die Entdeckung des Masseneffektes ist für jede raumfahrende Spezies in dieser Galaxie von großer Bedeutung. Erst die Veränderung der Massenfelder erlaubte es uns, Überlichtgeschwindigkeits-Antriebe zu entwickeln, die das Reisen außerhalb unserer heimischen Sonnensysteme ermöglichten. Vor der Entwicklung der ÜLG-Antriebe hätten wir für Strecken, die wir heute an einem Tag zurücklegen, Jahrtausende gebraucht. Stellt euch das einmal vor, Kinder! Man kann tatsächlich sagen, dass es der Masseneffekt ist, der unsere großartige Galaxie und die vielfältigen Völker darin vereint und es uns ermöglicht, in einer harmonischen Gemeinschaft miteinander zu leben …“_

Bei diesen Worten schnaubte Joker ungläubig. Die galaktische Gemeinschaft war vieles, aber harmonisch ganz bestimmt nicht. Die Kroganer hassten die Turianer, die Turianer hassten die Menschen, die Menschen hassten die Batarianer und die Batarianer hassten so ziemlich jeden. Die Quarianer wurden von allen geächtet und die Hanar gingen den meisten zumindest gehörig auf die Nerven.

Wenn es überhaupt eine Spezies gab, die die Beliebtheitsskala in der Galaxie anführte, dann waren es wohl die Asari. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie die älteste und am weitesten entwickelte Zivilisation in der Milchstraße waren und sie lange vor allen anderen Völkern gelernt hatten, Konflikte mit Weisheit und Diplomatie zu lösen.

Oder daran, dass ihre Spezies ausschließlich aus Frauen bestand. _Schönen_ Frauen wohlgemerkt (zumindest wenn man nichts gegen blaue Haut einzuwenden hatte). Ja, Joker war sich ziemlich sicher, selbst die rassistischsten Idioten da draußen hätten nichts gegen die Gesellschaft einer Asari einzuwenden.

Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Pisavin, welcher gerade weitere Anwendungsbereiche für Massenfelder aufzählte. Doch dann erklang ein kurzes, helles „Pling“ und lenkte Joker ab. Er stellte den Holo-Bildschirm auf stumm und tippte dann auf einen schmalen Reif an seinem linken Arm. Augenblicklich öffnete sich Jokers Universalwerkzeug und projizierte die Benutzeroberfläche über seinen gesamten Unterarm. Mit einem weiteren Tippen gelangte Joker zu seinem Postfach und fand dort eine neue E-Mail vor.

_Befehl an Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau_

_Melden Sie sich um 0900 in Hangar 7 Flugdeck Alpha zum Einsatz. Anweisung kommt von Captain Kevin Dillard._

_\- Allianz-Einsatzzentrale, Arcturus-Station_

Joker verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte Captain Dillard nicht besonders. Der Mann hatte die Neigung, ihm die langweiligsten Aufträge zuzuschieben, die der Allianz einfielen. Aber Vorgesetzter war nun mal Vorgesetzter, also beendete Joker rasch sein Frühstück und zog sich dann seine Uniform über.

Als er sein Apartment verließ, debattierte er kurz mit sich selbst, ehe er schließlich widerstrebend nach den Krücken neben der Tür griff. Die Wege in Jokers winziger Wohnung bereiteten ihm keine Probleme, aber er wusste, er würde eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen, wenn er versuchte, ohne Krücken durch die Arcturus-Station zu humpeln. Also schluckte er seinen Stolz hinunter und machte sich samt Gehhilfen auf den Weg.

Gekonnt ignorierte er die Blicke der Passanten und begab sich zum nächstgelegenen Shuttle-Port. Denn Krücken hin oder her, wenn er vorhatte, pünktlich am Hangar 7 zu sein, konnte er den Weg dorthin unmöglich zu Fuß zurücklegen. Also stieg er in eines der öffentlichen Shuttles und genoss das schwebende Gefühl, als dieses sich langsam in die Luft erhob.

Mit ihren fünf Kilometern Durchmesser hatte die Arcturus-Station eine beachtliche Größe. Sie war das militärische und politische Hauptquartier der Allianz und damit praktisch das Hauptquartier der Menschheit im Weltall. Und sie befand sich kaum einen Katzensprung von der Erde entfernt – vorausgesetzt die besagte Katze schaffte es, 36 Lichtjahre weit zu springen. Die Raumstation beherbergte rund 45.000 Einwohner, die meisten davon Angehörige der Allianz wie Militärs, Forscher oder Verwaltungspersonal, aber es gab auch reichlich Zivilisten, die hier lebten. Manche arbeiteten in den nahegelegenen Asteroiden-Minen, andere nutzten die Station als Ausgangspunkt für ihre Handelsreisen und wieder andere betrieben ganz normale Läden (wie Jokers Dad, der ein kleines Lebensmittelgeschäft auf Ebene 2 führte). Kurzum, die Arcturus-Station war eine Stadt wie jede andere auch, sah man einmal davon ab, dass der blaue Himmel über Jokers Kopf nur eine Projektion war und die Atemluft durch allerlei Filtersysteme geschleust wurde.

 _Und dass sie ein bürokratischer Alptraum ist,_ dachte Joker und verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als er sich zum dritten Mal ausweisen musste. Das Alpha-Flugdeck war der Militärflotte der Allianz vorbehalten und durfte nur von ausgewählten Personen betreten werden. Der Weg dorthin führte Joker durch zahlreiche Checkpoints, an denen er jedes Mal versichern musste, dass er zu jenen Auserwählten zählte.

„Ja, gute Frau, ich bin _Flight_ Lieutenant. Sie wissen schon, einer von den Typen, die diese großen Metalldinger fliegen. Und dazu muss ich aufs _Flug_ deck.“

Seltsamerweise wussten die meisten Kontrolleure seinen Sarkasmus nicht sonderlich zu schätzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde humpelte Joker endlich auf das Alpha-Flugdeck. Sein Universalwerkzeug verriet ihm, dass er noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit bis zu seinem Treffen mit Captain Dillard hatte, also beschloss er, einen kleinen Abstecher zu machen.

Statt Hangar 7 anzusteuern, stieg er in einen Fahrstuhl und fuhr zwei Ebenen höher. Von dort trat er auf eine metallene Plattform und blickte geradewegs über das geschäftige Treiben in Hangar 1. Entspannt lehnte er sich an das Geländer und betrachtete das glänzende Schiff, das beinahe die gesamte Halle einnahm.

Die SSV Normandy.

 _Ein echtes Prachtstück_ , dachte Joker und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Seit die Normandy vor rund fünf Wochen vom Trockendock in den Hangar verlegt worden war, hatte er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, hierherzukommen und das Schiff zu bewundern.

125 Meter lang, mit doppelt so großem Tantalus-Antriebskern wie üblich und neuester Tarntechnologie war die Normandy das erste Schiff ihrer Art. Zum ersten Mal hatten die Menschen sich mit den Turianern an einen Tisch gesetzt und gemeinsam diese neue Klasse von Raumschiffen entwickelt. Es war ein Versuch, die unterkühlte Beziehung zwischen den beiden Spezies aufzuwärmen. Zwar herrschte seit dem Ende des Erstkontaktkriegs Frieden zwischen Menschen und Turianern, aber offenbar waren 26 Jahre nicht genug Zeit, um jeden Hass und jedes Misstrauen auszumerzen.

Joker kannte genug ältere Allianz-Soldaten, die bis heute die Turianer verfluchten. Ihm jedoch war es egal, insbesondere, wenn die Zusammenarbeit mit den Aliens ein derart beeindruckendes Schiff wie die Normandy hervorbrachte. Schneller, manövrierfähiger und robuster als alles bisher Dagewesene.

Der Traum eines jeden Raumschiff-Piloten.

_Und sie erlauben mir nicht, sie zu fliegen._

Joker spürte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Heute würde die Normandy ihren ersten Testflug antreten und sobald sie offiziell ihren Dienst aufnahm, wäre sie das beste Schiff in der Flotte der Allianz. Und deshalb verdiente sie den besten Piloten. Sie verdiente _ihn_. Ihm war es egal, wie überheblich das klingen mochte. Joker wusste, dass er der verdammt nochmal beste Steuermann der gesamten Station war. Er hatte es mehr als einmal bewiesen und seine Testergebnisse im Simulator sprachen für sich. Er war praktisch dazu _geboren_ , die Normandy zu fliegen.

Und trotzdem hatten die hohen Tiere seine Bewerbung nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen. Joker warf einen mürrischen Blick auf seine Krücken. Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe. Kaum lag den Vorgesetzten seine medizinische Akte vor, sortierten sie ihn aus.

_Das ist einfach nicht fair!_

Joker hatte sich den Arsch aufgerissen, um die Ausbildung zu absolvieren. Er hatte jeden gebrochenen Knochen in Kauf genommen und war als Jahresbester von der Akademie abgegangen. Und dennoch konnte er die Einsätze, in denen die Allianz ihn in den vergangenen acht Jahren hinter das Steuer eines echten Raumschiffes gelassen hatte, an zwei Händen abzählen.

Er seufzte und stieß sich vom Geländer ab. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf die Normandy stieg Joker wieder in den Fahrstuhl. Es wurde Zeit herauszufinden, welche niederen Dienste Captain Dillard für ihn vorgesehen hatte.

Es gab nicht genug Flüche in den Sprachen der Galaxie, um Jokers Stimmung auszudrücken. Er hatte ja wirklich nicht erwartet, irgendeine bedeutungsvolle Aufgabe zugeteilt zu bekommen, aber dass er als _Chauffeur_ abgestellt wurde, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus!

Hier war er, der beste menschliche Pilot der gesamten Milchstraße, und kutschierte einen Besucher durch die Gegend – in einem Shuttle von der Größe eines Kleinwagens. Unerhört!

Joker versuchte, es positiv zu sehen. Immerhin durfte er endlich einmal wieder durchs All fliegen. Das allein reichte schon aus, um seine Stimmung zu heben. Die unendliche Schwärze mit ihren Millionen und Abermillionen von Sternen erfüllte ihn jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue mit Faszination. Hier draußen war alles denkbar und alles möglich.

Für einen Moment vergaß Joker seine Verbitterung und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

_Hier draußen ist die einzig wahre Freiheit._

Schon etwas besser gelaunt wandte er sich an seinen Passagier auf dem Rücksitz, der bisher schweigend aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte.

„Also, Sie sind General Invictus, richtig?“

Der Turianer wandte sich vom Fenster ab und starrte Joker an. Normalerweise fiel es dem Piloten schwer, die fremdartige Mimik aus Knochenplatten und Mandibeln zu deuten, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Invictus ihn gerade mit dem turianischen Pendant der hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Starrens schnaubte der General genervt und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

_Kein Fan von Smalltalk, was?_

Zugegeben, Jokers Frage war auch etwas dämlich gewesen. Immerhin hatte der Captain des Schiffes, mit dem Invictus im Arcturus-System eingetroffen war, ihm den Turianer vorgestellt, bevor dieser in Jokers Shuttle umgestiegen war.

Der Pilot versuchte es erneut.

„Sie sind hier, um den Testflug der Normandy zu beaufsichtigen, nicht wahr? Klar, ihr Turianer wollt schließlich auch wissen, wie gut sich die Lady bei ihrem ersten Ausflug macht. Ich muss sagen, was sich Ihre Techniker mit diesem Antrieb ausgedacht haben – einfach der Hammer! Dieses Schiff wird keiner einholen, wenn es erstmal loslegt.“

Der General schwieg weiterhin beharrlich. Offenbar schafften es auch Komplimente nicht, ihn zu einer Antwort zu bewegen. Nun gut, Joker hatte kein Problem damit, alleine die Stille zu vertreiben. Wenn er wollte, konnte er stundenlang reden. Und solange Invictus ihm nicht sagte, er solle die Klappe halten …

„Ja, der erste Testflug der Normandy, das ist ‘ne echt große Sache. Die ganze Station steht praktisch Kopf. Also natürlich nicht wirklich, wegen der künstlichen Schwerkraft und so, aber bildlich, verstehen Sie? Ich kann es selbst kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie diese Schönheit abhebt. Ich würde _töten_ , um da ans Steuer zu dürfen! Hab mich um den Job beworben, wissen Sie? Aber stattdessen nehmen sie diese Pfeife Crooks. _Pffff._ Dem würde ich ja nicht mal ein Tretboot in einem Planschbecken anvertrauen. Da hat die Allianz echt ’nen Bock geschossen, wenn Sie mich fragen. Aber es ist ja …“

„Fliegen Sie einfach und hören Sie auf zu reden!“, knurrte es plötzlich vom Rücksitz.

Joker verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Immerhin hatte er den Turianer dazu gebracht, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Der Pilot war jemand, der die kleinen Triumphe feierte.

„Ganz wie Sie wollen, Sir.“

Die nächste halbe Stunde herrschte Stille im Shuttle, bis sie die Arcturus-Station erreichten. Gekonnt lenkte Joker das Gefährt in den vorgesehenen Hangar und vollführte eine Punktlandung. Selbst wenn er nur ein popeliges Shuttle flog, gehörte es zu Jokers Prinzipien, sein gesamtes Können als Pilot einzusetzen. Er griff nach seinen Krücken und stieg aus, gefolgt von dem mürrischen Turianer.

„Also, willkommen auf der Arcturus-Station. Ich bin übrigens Jeff und das hier ist die Nummer meines Universalwerkzeugs. Wenn Sie während Ihres Aufenthalts irgendwo hingebracht werden wollen, kontaktieren Sie mich. Ich bin Ihr Mann.“

Der General nickte kurz und wandte sich dann wortlos zum Gehen um. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück zu Joker. Dem Piloten entging nicht, dass die Augen des Turianers zu seinen Krücken wanderten.

„Es ist besser für Sie, wenn Sie sich an die Shuttles halten“, knurrte der General. „Wenn Sie ernsthaft geglaubt haben, das Allianz-Oberkommando würde einem _Krüppel_ die Kontrolle über das modernste Schiff seiner Flotte überlassen, machen Sie sich lächerlich.“

Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ließ den Piloten stehen.

Wortlos sah Joker ihm hinterher und atmete einmal tief durch. Er war es gewohnt, unterschätzt zu werden. Er war es gewohnt, beleidigt zu werden. Und er selbst hatte ein umfangreiches Repertoire an Glasknochen-Witzen parat, die er bereitwillig zum Besten gab.

Aber es gab ein Wort, bei dem für Joker jeder Spaß aufhörte. Ein einziges Wort, das ihm die Sicherungen durchbrennen ließ.

_Krüppel._

Und plötzlich war er da. Der kleine Stoß, den es brauchte, um eine schlechte Idee, die in die letzte Ecke des Gehirns verbannt worden war, wieder an die Oberfläche zu holen. Joker trug diese Idee seit dem Tag mit sich herum, an dem seine Bewerbung für die Normandy abgelehnt worden war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre viel zu riskant und würde ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Job kosten. Und ihn vermutlich sogar ins Gefängnis bringen.

_Ins Militärgefängnis. Na, das wäre ein Spaß._

Doch dann hörte er wieder den verächtlichen Tonfall in Invictus‘ Stimme.

_„Krüppel.“_

Abrupt setzte sich Joker in Bewegung und machte sich auf in Richtung Hangar 1.

°°°°°

Frustriert strich sich Invictus über das Gesicht. Vielleicht war er etwas hart zu dem Shuttle-Piloten gewesen. Aber der Typ hatte ihn einfach genervt und seine ohnehin schlechte Laune nicht gerade verbessert. Der Turianer war nicht erfreut, die nächsten Tage unter Menschen verbringen zu müssen. Er hatte seinerzeit im Krieg des Ersten Kontakts gekämpft und brachte diesen weichhäutigen Aliens bis heute nicht viel Liebe entgegen.

Oh, er zollte ihnen Respekt, keine Frage. Die Menschen hatten sich als äußerst zielstrebige und ehrgeizige Spezies erwiesen. Obwohl es noch keine vierzig Jahre her war, dass sie zum ersten Mal ihr heimisches Sonnensystem verlassen hatten, hatten sich die Menschen äußerst schnell in die galaktische Gemeinschaft eingegliedert. Anpassungsfähigkeit und Disziplin – zwei Tugenden, die Turianer mehr als alles andere schätzten – hatten ihnen binnen weniger Jahrzehnte einen Platz auf der Citadel eingebracht, dem metaphorischen Herzen der Galaxie.

Sie waren Entdecker, Krieger und Kolonialisten und glichen den Turianern damit in vielerlei Hinsicht mehr als alle anderen Rassen der Galaxie. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit beim Normandy-Projekt so gut funktioniert hatte.

Dennoch, nur weil Invictus die Menschen respektierte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er sie auch _mochte_. Aber seine Vorgesetzten hatten ihm diesen Auftrag anvertraut und deshalb würde er sich so gut es ging mit der Situation arrangieren.

Ein junger Fähnrich führte Invictus zum Kontrollraum der Arcturus-Station, von wo aus er den Testflug beobachten konnte. Außer ihm waren bereits ein halbes Dutzend Menschen vor Ort, von denen jeder auf einen Bildschirm starrte und eifrig auf das Interface vor ihm tippte. Dies waren die Fluglotsen, die Start und Landung jedes Schiffes auf der Station regelten.

Der junge Fähnrich salutierte. „Captain Anderson und Captain Dillard werden jeden Moment hier sein, Sir. Sie bitten Sie, sich einen Moment zu gedulden.“

Invictus nickte und bedeutete dem Mann, dass er sich entfernen durfte. Lange musste der Turianer nicht warten, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Männer mittleren Alters betraten den Raum.

Eine der besten Eigenschaften der Menschen war ihre Vielfältigkeit. Das machte es für Invictus leichter, einzelne Personen auseinander zu halten. Den Mann mit der braunen Haut und den dunklen _– wie nannten die Menschen doch gleich wieder ihr Fell auf dem Kopf? … Haare! –_ Haaren erkannte er als Captain Anderson wieder. Dann musste der blasse Mann mit den gelben, nein, _blonden_ Haaren Captain Dillard sein.

Anderson begrüßte den Turianer und reichte ihm die Hand. Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, in dem sie koordinierten, wie fünf schmale Finger sich mit drei dicken Klauen verschränken ließen, doch sie bewältigten den Handschlag.

„General Invictus, es freut uns sehr, dass Sie hier sind“, meinte Anderson. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten. Dies hier ist Captain Dillard. Er leitet das heutige Manöver.“

Dillard schüttelte ebenfalls die Hand des Turianers. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, General. Wir setzen große Erwartungen in diesen Testflug. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden Ihren Vorgesetzten auf Palaven Bedeutsames zu berichten haben!“

„Nun, das werden wir sehen“, antwortete Invictus unbeeindruckt. Er hielt Männer, die bereits den Sieg feierten, noch ehe sie das Schlachtfeld betreten hatten, grundsätzlich für Narren.

Anderson setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch in dem Moment sprang eine der Lotsen auf und sah die drei Befehlshaber mit erschrockenen Augen an. Eine Hand umklammerte ihr Headset, das sie auf dem Kopf trug.

„Sir! Wir empfangen einen Notruf. Von der Normandy!“

„Was?!“

Augenblicklich versammelten sich die beiden Captains und der turianische General um den Monitor der Lotsin. Eine aufgeregte Stimme erklang aus einem Lautsprecher.

_„Hier spricht Crewmitglied Richmond von der SSV Normandy, ich wiederhole: Wir wurden gekapert! Der Pilot hat sich im Cockpit eingeschlossen und die kinetischen Sperren verriegelt!“_

„Sir!“, rief der Lotse von der benachbarten Konsole. „Die Normandy hat soeben die Arcturus-Station verlassen!“

„Sie schwenken nicht vom Kurs ab. Sie steuern genau die Flugbahn an, die wir für den Test vorgesehen haben“, meinte die erste Lotsin und tippte fieberhaft auf ihrem Datenpad rum.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Anderson. „Könnte es sich um eine Fehlfunktion handeln?“

„Negativ, Sir. Der Pilot hat die Sperren manuell aktiviert.“

„Stellen Sie eine Verbindung ins Cockpit her“, befahl der Captain. „Vielleicht lässt er mit sich reden.“

„Ähm, was das betrifft …“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Alle im Raum drehten sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der nervös in der Tür stand. Er befand sich in Begleitung eines Sicherheitsmannes.

„Lieutenant Crooks?“, fragte Dillard ungläubig. „Was machen Sie hier? Wieso sind Sie nicht im Cockpit der Normandy?“

„Wir haben ihn eingesperrt in einem Shuttle gefunden, Sir“, erwiderte der Offizier von der Arcturus-Sicherheit. „Es war in einem Frachtraum versteckt.“

Invictus musterte den Steuermann, der sich verlegen die Hände rieb. Was hatte der Shuttle-Pilot mit den Krücken noch gleich gesagt? Er würde diesem Kerl nicht mal ein Tretboot in einem Planschbecken anvertrauen? Nun, als Angehöriger einer wasserscheuen Spezies hatte Invictus weder Verwendung für Tretboote noch für Planschbecken, aber in diesem Moment teilte er die Meinung von diesem Jeff. Crooks wirkte auf ihn eher wie ein Blumenhändler als wie ein Militärpilot.

Auch seine Vorgesetzten hielten den Mann offenbar für unwichtig, denn Anderson und Dillard drehten sich sofort wieder zu der Lotsenkonsole um. Der blonde Captain drückte einen Knopf.

„Pilot der Normandy, hier ist Captain Dillard von der Zentrale der Arcturus-Station“, sprach er in kaltem Ton. „Ich weiß, Sie hören mich. Sie haben zehn Sekunden, um mein Schiff zu wenden und zur Basis zurückzukehren, bevor ich die Hunde loslasse!“

Invictus hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Hunde waren, aber er erkannte eine Drohung, wenn er sie hörte. Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort des unbekannten Piloten, doch diese blieb aus.

„Keine Reaktion“, bestätigte die Lotsin und sah fragend zu Captain Dillard auf.

„Verständigen Sie die nächste Patrouille“, befahl er grimmig. „Sollten sie ihn nicht zur Landung zwingen können, feuern sie auf die Antriebsturbinen der Normandy.“

 _„Hier ist die Rover Squad. Haben verstanden, Zentrale“_ , klang eine neue Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. _„Wir stutzen ihm die Flügel.“_

„Moment, ist das Ihr Ernst?“, wandte sich Anderson an Dillard. „Sie wollen auf unser eigenes Schiff schießen?“

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben!“, erwiderte der blonde Captain hitzig. „Die Blue Suns? Batarianische Piraten? Wir müssen mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen! Lieber sehe ich die Normandy zerstört, als dass ich sie unseren Feinden überlasse!“

_„Und als Kind haben Sie bestimmt immer Ihr eigenes Spielzeug kaputtgemacht, damit niemand anderes damit spielen kann, was?“_

Verdutzt starrten Anderson und Dillard den Lautsprecher an, aus der gerade eine gutgelaunte Stimme erklang. Invictus war sich sicher, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben, konnte jedoch nicht einordnen, wo das gewesen sein sollte.

 _„Entspannen Sie sich, Ihr kleines Mädchen ist bei mir in den besten Händen“,_ fuhr der Unbekannte fort. _„Ich bin die Simulation geflogen und hab mir den Hinderniskurs eingeprägt. Ich liefere die Schönheit heil wieder ab, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Und ich bring sie noch vor dem Zapfenstreich zurück.“_

Damit verstummte der mysteriöse Pilot und ließ einen Raum voller verdatterter Allianz-Offiziere (und einen Turianer) zurück.

„Sir!“, meldete sich wieder die Lotsin. „Der Pilot, er … er absolviert die Teststrecke!“

Ungläubig sahen alle auf den Hauptbildschirm, der den vorbereiteten Hinderniskurs zeigte. Und tatsächlich, dort war die Normandy, die in bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit die einzelnen Markierungen passierte. Invictus staunte nicht schlecht, als das Schiff einen engen Slalom-Parcours absolvierte, ohne dabei an Tempo zu verlieren. Dieser Entführer wusste offenbar, was er tat.

_„Arcturus-Zentrale, hier ist Rover Squad One. Wir haben die Normandy im Visier. Erbitte Befehle.“_

„Befehl erteilt, Lieutenant!“, bellte Captain Dillard. „Aber ich will den Mistkerl lebend!“

_„Verstanden, Sir.“_

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen drei Patrouillenschiffe, die das Feuer auf die Normandy eröffneten. Doch anstatt einen Treffer einzustecken, wich das Schiff jedem einzelnen Schuss mit Leichtigkeit aus.

_„Ach, Jungs, wirklich? Ihr versaut meine Zeit, wisst ihr das?“_

Wieder meldete sich der unbekannte Pilot zu Wort, doch er klang nicht sonderlich besorgt, dass ihm drei Allianz-Schiffe auf den Fersen waren.

„Er … er weicht allen Attacken aus“, stellte die Lotsin verblüfft fest. „Wie ist das nur möglich?“

Das fragte sich auch Invictus. Immerhin verfügte heutzutage jedes Raumschiff über ein automatisches Zielsystem. Was dieser Steuermann dort trieb, war praktisch undenkbar.

Captain Anderson lehnte sich vor. „Pilot, das ist Ihre letzte Chance: Identifizieren Sie sich!“

_„Natürlich, Sir. Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau von der Allianz, zu Ihren Diensten. Ich möchte nur … Ach, kommt schon, das nennt ihr fliegen? Da hat meine Großmutter ja bessere Reflexe.“_

Überraschung zeigte sich auf Invictus‘ Gesicht (nicht dass einer der Menschen die Mimik des Turianers hätte deuten können) und gegen seinen Willen fing er an, sich zu amüsieren. Der unbekannte Schiffsentführer war kein anderer als der Shuttle-Pilot mit den Krücken und der großen Klappe! Verdammt, der Junge hatte Rückgrat, selbst wenn es aus Glas bestand.

Captain Dillard sah entsetzt von der Konsole auf und zu dem General. Ausgerechnet einer ihrer eigenen Leute steckte hinter diesem Chaos! Eine wirklich peinliche Situation für die Allianz.

„Das … das war nicht …“, stammelte er. „Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle.“

„Offensichtlich“, erwiderte Invictus trocken und blickte wieder auf den Monitor.

Der Typ war gut. Nicht nur, dass er jedes Hindernis mit Leichtigkeit passierte, er wich dabei weiterhin jedem Geschoss aus, dass die Patrouillenschiffe auf ihn abfeuerten. Kaum hatte er die Teststrecke bewältigt – in Rekordzeit –, wendete er die Normandy und steuerte wieder die Arcturus-Station an. Immer noch scherte er sich dabei keinen Deut um seine Verfolger.

„Die Arcturus-Sicherheit soll sich in Hangar 1 bereithalten“, presste Dillard zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. „Sie soll den Kerl verhaften, sobald er einen Fuß auf die Station setzt!“

Dann verließ er zusammen mit Anderson und Invictus den Kontrollraum. Der Turianer lächelte in sich hinein. Das versprach, interessant zu werden.

Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis die drei den Hangar 1 erreicht hatten. Die Normandy befand sich bereits wieder an ihrem Platz und daneben standen zwei muskulöse Sicherheitsleute, die einen dritten Mann zwischen sich schleiften. Er schien Mühe zu haben, aus eigener Kraft zu gehen.

Beim Näherkommen hörte Invictus ein vertrautes Geplapper.

„… ich meine, habt ihr das gesehen? Ja, natürlich habt ihr es gesehen. Mann, sie sagten ja, sie wäre schnell, aber das war … Wow! Einfach der Hammer! Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt.“

„Sie werden Ihre Liebesbriefe aus dem Gefängnis schreiben müssen, Lieutenant“, sprach Captain Anderson laut. „Was zum Teufel haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“

Der verträumte Gesichtsausdruck des Piloten verschwand und machte einer ernsten Miene Platz. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er immer noch von zwei Sicherheitsmännern festgehalten wurde, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah seinem Vorgesetzten direkt in die Augen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir“, antwortete Joker, „wonach hat es für Sie ausgesehen? Auf dem Papier bin ich der qualifizierteste Pilot auf dieser Station. Herrje, der gesamten Allianz! Klassenbester der Akademie. Aber sobald ich auf Krücken hereingehumpelt komme, fliegt das Papier in den Müll. Ich bin dafür _bestimmt_ , die Normandy zu fliegen. Doch das konnte ich nur beweisen, indem ich sie mir auslieh, Sir.“

Anderson sah so aus, als dachte er gründlich über die Worte des Piloten nach, doch Captain Dillard scherte sich offensichtlich nicht darum. Wutschäumend trat er hervor.

„Erzählen Sie das dem Militärgericht“, knurrte er in Jokers Gesicht. „Sie werden so lange sitzen, bis Ihre eigenen Eltern vergessen haben, wie Sie aussehen!“

Nun, das wäre in Invictus‘ Augen wahrlich eine Verschwendung von Talent. Es wurde Zeit einzuschreiten.

„Warten Sie“, befahl der Turianer und unterstrich seine Worte mit erhobener Hand. „Dieser Mann ist kaum in der Lage zu gehen und hat trotzdem all Ihre Sicherheitssysteme umgangen.“

„Er hat ein paar Lücken aufgedeckt“, erwiderte Captain Anderson. „Lücken, die wir schließen werden, das versichere ich Ihnen.“

Invictus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht. Sein Plan war kühn. Er hat sich an unerwartete Bedingungen angepasst und unter Beschuss die Nerven behalten. Und er hat die Teststrecke mit Bravour gemeistert.“

Joker sah den Turianer überrascht an. Offenbar war Invictus der Letzte, von dem er Fürsprache erwartet hatte. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und nickte dem Piloten zu.

„Er ist genau der Richtige für diesen Job“, meinte Invictus und wandte sich dann an Captain Dillard. „Und zum Wohle der Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Turianern empfehle ich Ihnen _dringend_ , meiner Einschätzung zu folgen.“

Es war deutlich, dass sowohl Anderson als auch Dillard die unausgesprochene Drohung hinter seinen Worten verstanden hatten. Der Tag war für die Allianz schon blamabel genug gewesen. Wie sähe es erst aus, wenn sie es sich nun endgültig mit den Turianern verscherzen würden?

„Aber wir können doch nicht …“, stammelte Captain Dillard hilflos. „So einfach geht …“

„Der General hat Recht“, unterbrach ihn Anderson. Irrte sich Invictus oder bemühte sich der Mann, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken? „Es war unkonventionell und der Lieutenant muss auf jeden Fall für seine Tat bestraft werden. Allerdings … wir wollten den besten Mann für diese Aufgabe. Und im Augenblick wüsste ich niemanden, dem ich die Normandy lieber anvertrauen würde.“

Zufrieden nickte Invictus. Damit war es entschieden.

Joker sah ungläubig zwischen dem General und den beiden Captains hin und her. Dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

„Moment … wollen Sie damit sagen, das hat tatsächlich geklappt?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach Joker, du liebenswerter Mistkerl! :D
> 
> Diese Geschichte wird aus der Perspektive mehrerer Personen erzählt werden und obwohl Joker eher ein Nebencharakter ist, stand für mich von Beginn an fest, dass ich mit ihm den Anfang machen werde. Ich hatte mir diverse Szenen zurechtgelegt, wie Joker wohl zu seinem Job als Pilot der Normandy gekommen ist, bis ich entdeckte, dass die Macher des Spiels diese Geschichte längst in einem Comic erzählt hatten. Und diese Story war so viel besser als das, was ich mir ausgedacht hatte, also war klar, dass das mein Anfang werden würde. (Und ich war sogar so dreist, den Titel des Comics für mein Kapitel zu klauen. ^^)
> 
> Wir haben hier bereits erste Einblicke in das Leben im Jahr 2183 und die Entwicklung der Menschheit bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhalten. Außerdem gab’s die erste Begegnung mit einem Alien und einen kleinen Exkurs über den Masseneffekt, dem die Mass Effect-Reihe ihren Namen verdankt. Wir werden noch oft von ihm hören, denn wie schon gesagt: Mit dem Masseneffekt lässt sich allerhand anstellen. ;)


	2. Der Überlebende von Akuze

_Persönliches Journal von David E. Anderson, Eintrag Nr. 1268, Arcturus-Station:_

_Es ist eine Weile her seit meinem letzten Eintrag. Der unglückliche Autor, der eines Tages damit betraut sein wird, meine Memoiren zu verfassen, möge es mir verzeihen. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Tagen nicht viel Gelegenheit, meine Gedanken zu ordnen._

_Nach der recht … unkonventionellen Rekrutierung unseres Piloten sind nun alle wichtigen Posten der Normandy besetzt. Es ist mir gelungen, Lieutenant Adams von der SSV Tokyo abzuwerben und als Chefingenieur für uns zu gewinnen. Er und seine Techniker waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie den Antriebskern gesehen haben. Ich hoffe nur, sie können ihre Neugier bezähmen. Ich traue es Adams zu, das Ding mitten im ÜLG-Flug auseinanderzunehmen._

_Als Navigator und Executive Officer wurde uns Lieutenant Pressly zugewiesen, der in der kurzen Zeit einen fähigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht hat – solange er seine Gedanken über Turianer für sich behält. Ich weiß, dass seine Familie vom Erstkontaktkrieg betroffen war, aber ich werde keine Xenophobie an Bord der Normandy dulden. Dieses Schiff ist ein Symbol der Freundschaft und der Kooperation. Es wird Zeit, diese Ansichten hinter uns zu lassen._

_Weiter: Zu meiner großen Freude ist es mir gelungen, Doktor Chakwas als leitenden medizinischen Offizier für uns zu gewinnen. Ich hatte befürchtet, es würde mich einiges an Überredungskunst kosten, aber dazu bestand kein Grund. Offenbar hat diese Frau noch lange nicht vor, in den Ruhestand zu treten. Ich habe Joker beiseitegezogen und ihm klar gemacht, dass er es sich mit ihr nicht verscherzen möchte. Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, ob der Junge genug Selbsterhaltungstrieb besitzt, um auf mich zu hören._

_Der Rest der Schiffsbesatzung hat sich in den vergangenen Tagen gut eingearbeitet. Alle fünf Testflüge verliefen zufriedenstellend und ohne Überraschungen. Ab morgen werden wir außerdem endlich ein Bodenteam an Bord haben, sodass wir die Normandy fortan auch für entsprechende Einsätze testen können. Dies dürfte äußerst interessant werden._

_Admiral Hackett hat uns einen gewissen Corporal Jenkins zugeteilt. Er ist jung und unerprobt, aber seine Abschlussergebnisse sehen vielversprechend aus. Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, wie er sich in einem echten Einsatz schlägt. Ich hoffe, er kann viel von den beiden erfahreneren Marines lernen. Nicht viele Frischlinge bekommen die Gelegenheit, einem solchen Team zugeteilt zu werden._

_Ich gebe zu, ich musste mich einiger unlauterer Methoden bedienen, aber ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko auf die Normandy versetzen zu lassen. Und nein, ich werde nicht einmal in meinen persönlichen Aufzeichnungen verraten, was mich das gekostet hat. Nur so viel: Unter anderem schulde ich Admiral Hackett und seiner Frau ein Mittagessen auf der Citadel. Wobei ich glaube, dass er seinen Preis absichtlich in die Höhe getrieben hat, der alte Mistkerl. Als würde Hackett einen Mann mit Alenkos Fähigkeiten tatsächlich auf der SSV Oslo versauern lassen._

_Was den anderen Marine betrifft … Nun, jetzt habe ich so lange vor mich hingeplappert, es wird wohl Zeit zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Eintrags zu kommen._

_Die Entscheidung ist gefallen._

_Admiral Hackett und Botschafter Udina waren zunächst skeptisch, aber ich konnte sie von meiner Ansicht überzeugen. Wenn wir wollen, dass der Citadel-Rat unserem Anliegen stattgibt, müssen wir ihnen den besten Kandidaten präsentieren, den die Menschheit zu bieten hat. Und ich wüsste niemanden, der besser geeigneter ist als Shepard. Der Mann ist der geborene Soldat und ein herausragender Offizier. Und wie er auf Akuze bewiesen hat, ein wahrer Überlebenskämpfer. Wenn_ er _die Erwartungen des Rats nicht erfüllen kann, kann es niemand. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich. Zuversichtlich, dass Shepard die Aufgabe vollbringen kann, an der ich vor 18 Jahren gescheitert bin._

_Der Rat hat uns jedoch beschworen, die Sache vorerst geheim zu halten, sogar vor Shepard. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, Geheimnisse vor meiner Mannschaft zu haben, aber wenn wir die Gunst der Ratsmitglieder gewinnen wollen, müssen wir wohl nach ihren Regeln spielen. Udina würde mir bis in alle Ewigkeit in den Ohren liegen, wenn ich das Vorhaben gefährde. Typisch Politiker. Er brennt darauf, den Einfluss der Menschen in der Galaxie zu vergrößern._

_Und auch wenn ich seine Beweggründe nachvollziehen kann, frage ich mich manchmal, ob wir nicht zu schnell vorpreschen. Wir sind die Neuankömmlinge in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft. Noch vor zwanzig Jahren hatten wir nicht einmal eine Botschaft auf der Citadel. Und nun fordern wir bereits Privilegien ein, auf die andere Spezies seit Jahrhunderten warten. Haben wir dazu wirklich ein Recht? Udinas Ehrgeiz wird uns keine Freunde gewinnen, so viel ist sicher._

_Andererseits, wenn die Menschheit es schafft, ihren Wert zu beweisen, haben wir uns diese Privilegien verdient._

_Und ich weiß, dass uns dies gelingen kann. Mit Shepard werden wir den Anfang machen._

°°°°°

„Wow! Okay, du hattest Recht: Dieses Schiff ist ein Traum!“

Begeisterte neigte die Turianerin den Steuerknüppel und lenkte die Normandy sicher durch ein Asteroidenfeld.

Joker grinste von seinem Pilotensitz zu ihr hinüber. Als Anderson ihm gesagt hatte, dass er für den heutigen Testflug einen turianischen Co-Piloten zugeteilt bekäme, war er skeptisch gewesen. Aber Serena hatte von Anfang an vor Enthusiasmus gesprudelt und nach kurzer Zeit war sich Joker sicher, eine Seelenverwandte gefunden zu haben. Endlich gab es noch jemanden, der seine Liebe zur Normandy teilte. Und er musste zugeben, das Mädchen verstand was vom Fliegen.

„Es ist wirklich unfair, dass ihr Menschen das erste Schiff dieser Reihe bekommt“, meinte Serena seufzend und das nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. „Immerhin haben wir Turianer die Hälfte der Arbeit gemacht!“

„Ja, vermutlich sind da allerhand Schmiergelder geflossen“, erwiderte Joker grinsend. 

„Pfff, niederträchtige, korrupte Weichtiere.“

„Neidische, missgünstige Kaktusköpfe.“

Serena lachte und Joker stimmte mit ein. Glücklicherweise waren sie alleine im Cockpit, sonst hätten sie sich schon längst eine Predigt von Navigator Pressly anhören dürfen. Der Typ hatte einen Stock im Arsch, aber ohne Anderson an Bord hatte er aktuell das Kommando. 

„Allerdings“, meinte Joker, nachdem er sein Lachen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, „auf dich passt die Beschreibung nicht so ganz. Dir fehlen die …“

Er machte eine vage Handbewegung an seinen Hinterkopf. Die Turianerin schnaubte.

„Ja, das ist normal. Nur männliche Turianer haben Stacheln am Kopf. Und sie wetteifern darum, wessen Stacheln am längsten sind. Selbstverständlich als Metapher“, meinte Serena und rollte mit den Augen. „Allesamt Idioten.“

„Ich gebe dir vollkommen recht. Das klingt wirklich idiotisch“, stimmte Joker ihr zu. „Übrigens, ist dir aufgefallen, wie groß meine Nase ist?“ Er zwinkerte der Turianerin zu.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, bis sie den Zusammenhang herstellte. Dann stöhnte sie auf und bemühte sich, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Okay, ich nehme alles zurück: Ihr Menschen seid genauso schlimm. Gibt es eigentlich irgendeine Spezies in dieser Galaxie, deren Männer sich nicht an ihren Fortpflanzungsorganen messen?“ 

„Hey, sei froh, dass ich kein Kroganer bin! Der hätte jetzt mit seinen vier Kronjuwelen angegeben.“

„Ach, kein Grund, neidisch zu sein, Porzellanpüppchen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es auf die Qualität ankommt, nicht die Quantität“, klopfte sie ihm tröstend auf die Schulter, während sie mit der anderen Hand weiterhin die Normandy steuerte.

„Oh, absolut!“, pflichtete Joker ihr bei. „Übrigens, warum sind Typen mit Glasknochenkrankheit so gute Hellseher? “

„Ich traue mich kaum zu fragen angesichts unseres vorherigen Themas … Also gut, sag’s mir.“

„Weil sie Kristallkugeln haben.“

Serana prustete los und die Normandy machte einen unbeabsichtigten Schlenker nach links. Rasch übernahm Joker wieder die Steuerung, bis sich die Turianerin von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte. 

„Sei froh, dass meine Schwester so sehr auf Alien-Filme abfährt“, meinte Serena, während sie nach Atem rang. „Sonst hätte ich den wahrscheinlich nicht kapiert. Ständig kommt sie mit irgendwelchen Videos von Menschen, Hanar oder sonst wem an und zwingt mich, sie mit ihr anzusehen.“

„Du hast einen Film über menschliche Hellseher gesehen? Welchen?“

„Irgendwas über einen Jungen mit einer Narbe und Biotiker mit Holzstöcken. Und der Bösewicht sah aus wie ein Batarianer, nur dass er zwei Augen hatte statt vier.“

„Ah, den kenn ich. Der hat inzwischen an die fünfzehn Remakes bekommen. Meine Lieblingsfassung ist die Musical-Version mit den Elcor und den Vorcha …“

Sie plauderten eine Weile über Filme und erzählten sich blöde Witze, während Serena die Normandy flog. Immerhin war der ganze Sinn des heutigen Tages zu testen, ob das Schiff auch für turianische Flugmanöver taugte. Und bisher hatte die Normandy nicht enttäuscht.

„Es ist wirklich unfair, dass die Hierarchie nicht auch so ein Schiff kriegt, zumindest nicht so bald“, klagte Serena erneut. „Gibt es für mich irgendeine Möglichkeit, in die Allianz einzutreten?“

„Tut mir leid, der Verein nimmt nur Menschen auf, fürchte ich.“

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt“, sprach die Turianerin, „warum nennt ihr eure interstellare Vertretung ‚Allianz‘? Wenn sie nur aus Menschen besteht, mit wem seid ihr dann alliiert?“

„Ich glaub, der Name geht auf die Vierziger zurück, als sie diese protheanischen Ruinen auf dem Mars gefunden haben. Da haben sie gecheckt: ‚Oh, wow! Anscheinend sind wir doch nicht so alleine im All!‘“, erklärte Joker. „Ab da waren alle ganz heiß drauf, mehr vom Weltraum zu erforschen und andere Spezies zu entdecken. Aber weil eine Regierung allein nicht die Kohle dafür hatte, schlossen sich 18 Nationen der Erde zusammen und finanzierten den Spaß. Ergo: ‚die Allianz‘.“

„Aber ich dachte, die Allianz wäre unabhängig von der Regierung der Erde?“

„Das kam später … nach dem Krieg des Ersten Kontakts“, meinte Joker zögerlich. Er und Serena verstanden sich gut, aber es war immer ein bisschen heikel, dieses Thema mit einem Turianer zu besprechen. „Als sich die Regierungen der Erde noch darüber stritten, wer sich um die Befreiung Shanxis kümmern soll, nahm die Allianz die Sache selbst in die Hand und durchbrach die Belagerung der Kolonie. Als alles vorbei war, besaß die Allianz so großes Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit, dass ihr die Gründung eines eigenen Parlaments zugestanden wurde.“

„Meine Mutter hat mir von dieser Schlacht erzählt“, meinte Serena in ebenso zögerlichem Ton. „Sie war auf einem der Schiffe stationiert, die die Belagerung um Shanxi aufrechterhielten. Sie sagte, die Flotte der Allianz tauchte völlig überraschend auf. Es muss ein brutales Gefecht gewesen sein.“

„Nun ja, Shanxi war eine unserer ersten Kolonien außerhalb der Erde. Und wenn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel Aliens auftauchen, sie bombardieren und dann erobern … Sowas nehmen wir Menschen persönlich, weißt du?“

„Jaja, schon kapiert, wir haben als Erstes gefeuert“, räumte Serena widerwillig ein. „Allerdings hätten die Turianer sich nicht zu solchen drastischen Maßnahmen hinreißen lassen, hätten sich nicht _gewisse Aliens_ an einem deaktivierten Massenportal zu schaffen gemacht!“

„Hey, wir hatten noch nie etwas vom Citadel-Sektor, geschweige denn von seinen Gesetzen gehört! Woher sollten die Menschen wissen, dass es verboten war, Massenportale zu aktivieren?“

„Braucht es wirklich ein Gesetz, um zu erkennen, dass das Aktivieren eines Portals quer durch den galaktischen Raum, ohne zu wissen, was – oder wer – sich auf der anderen Seite befindet, eine blöde Idee ist?“, fragte Serena ungläubig. Joker zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Asari und Salarianer haben Jahrhunderte lang das Gleiche gemacht, bis sie damit die Rachni-Kriege ausgelöst haben. Und erst danach kamen sie auf die Idee mit dem Gesetz.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

„Eigentlich traurig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt“, meinte Joker. „Durch die Massenportale wurden so viele Systeme, Welten und Spezies entdeckt und doch ist kaum ein Prozent der gesamten Milchstraße kartografiert. Stell dir nur vor, was wir noch alles da draußen finden könnten, wenn es das Gesetz nicht gäbe. Wenn wir neue Portale aktivieren würden. Ich meine, es können doch nicht hinter jedem hyperintelligente Killerinsekten lauern.“

„Nein, aber ein einziges Mal reicht schon aus“, erwiderte Serena. „Wer weiß, was die Menschen durch das 314-Portal durchgelassen hätten, wären die Turianer nicht dazwischen gegangen.“

„Aber mussten sie gleich das Feuer eröffnen? Hätten sie nicht … keine Ahnung, eine Verwarnung aussprechen können oder so?“

„Wahrscheinlich schon… ach, was weiß ich“, erwiderte die Turianerin frustriert. „Das Ganze war drei Jahre vor meiner Geburt!“

„Und zwei Jahre nach meiner“, meinte Joker nickend. „Naja, seien wir einfach froh, dass der Citadel-Rat interveniert hat, bevor die Sache richtig hässlich wurde.“

„Genau. Und jetzt sind wir beste Kumpel und bauen geniale Schiffe.“ Sie sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den Joker als Lächeln interpretierte, und streckte ihm dann ihre Faust entgegen. Joker erwiderte das Lächeln und schlug mit seiner eigenen Faust ein. 

„Ein wahres Wort. Auf geniale Schiffe.“

„Wir sind fast wieder zurück an der Arcturus-Station“, wechselte Serena das Thema und ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. Herausfordernd sah sie Joker an. „Was ist deine Bestzeit für eine Distanz von 0,4 Lichtjahren?“

Obwohl Serena nicht mal in die Nähe von Jokers Bestzeit kam, waren sie doch viel schneller zurück auf der Station, als ihm lieb war. Es tat ihm leid, sich von der Turianerin verabschieden zu müssen. Joker hatte das Gefühl, während der gemeinsamen Stunden im Cockpit eine gute Freundin gewonnen zu haben.

„Schau nicht so traurig drein, Porzellanpüppchen“, meinte Serena und gab ihm die Kontaktdaten ihres Universalwerkzeugs. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal im gleichen Sektor sind, gehen wir einen trinken. Dann kannst du mir alles über die neuesten Abenteuer der Normandy erzählen.“

„Abgemacht“, erwiderte er grinsend und schüttelte die dreifingrige Hand der Turianerin. „Und du erzählst mir von den Filmen, zu denen deine Schwester dich in der Zwischenzeit gezwungen hat.“

„Deal.“

Damit verließ Serena den Hangar, um ihren Vorgesetzten Bericht zu erstatten. Joker war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ein Loblied auf die Normandy singen würde. Andernfalls müssten sie beide ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden.

Er selbst setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und humpelte in Richtung Kommandozentrale. Anderson hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Joker zu ihm kommen sollte, sobald die Normandy zurück auf der Station war. Er fand den Captain in einem der Büros, wo dieser sich durch einen ganzen Stapel Datenpads durcharbeitete. Zweifellos alles Berichte von superwichtigen Allianz-Missionen. Elende Bürokratie. Joker betete, dass sowas niemals Teil seines Jobs werden würde.

Beim Eintreffen des Piloten sah Anderson auf.

„Ah, Joker, gut, dass Sie hier sind. Verlief der Testflug zufriedenstellend?“

„Alles bestens, Sir“, berichtete Joker. „Die Normandy hat jedes Manöver mit Bravour gemeistert. Die turianische Pilotin war voll des Lobes.“

„Sehr gut. Dann können wir nun in die nächste Testphase übergehen.“

„Die nächste Testphase, Sir?“

Anderson nickte. „Die Normandy ist ein Kriegsschiff, Lieutenant. Also wird es Zeit, dass wir sie mit Soldaten besetzen. Und genau deshalb habe ich Sie herbestellt.“

Der Captain fischte eines der Datenpads aus seinem Stapel und reichte es Joker. Neugierig nahm der Pilot es entgegen. Er sah eine kurze Liste mit Namen und Flugdaten.

„Uns wurden drei Marines zugeteilt, die die Crew verstärken werden. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit einem Shuttle zum Arcturus-Portal fliegen und sie abholen“, erklärte Anderson. „Lieutenant Alenko und Corporal Jenkins treffen dort in etwa einer Stunde mit der SSV Trafalgar ein. Der Commander sollte rund vierzig Minuten später mit einem Frachter der Salarianer ankommen. Sie sammeln alle drei ein und bringen Sie hierher zur Arcturus-Station.“

„Zu Befehl, Sir.“

Jokers Neugier war entfacht. Mit einem Commander an Bord wären Presslys Tage als Executive Officer wohl gezählt. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Datenpad in seiner Hand und studierte zum ersten Mal die Namen darauf. Seine Augen wurden groß.

„John Shepard? Der Überlebende von Akuze?“

Anderson verzog das Gesicht. „Eben jener. Aber meines Wissens nach zieht er es vor, ‚Commander Shepard‘ genannt zu werden“, sprach der Captain und sah Joker mit strengem Blick an. Dieser nahm sogleich Haltung an.

„Natürlich, Sir.“

„Gut. Wegtreten, Lieutenant. Lassen Sie die Männer nicht warten.“

„Sehr wohl, Sir.“

Damit verließ Joker Andersons Büro und machte sich auf in Richtung Shuttle-Hangar. Noch vor kurzem hatte es ihn gestört, als Chauffeur abkommandiert zu werden, aber dieses Mal machte es ihm nichts aus. Immerhin würde er diesmal seinen zukünftigen XO abholen. Und er war neugierig auf Shepard.

Er hatte seinerzeit nur gerüchteweise vernommen, was vor sechs Jahren auf Akuze geschehen war, aber fast jeder in der Allianz hatte irgendeine Version der Geschichte gehört: Eine Aufklärungsmission war fürchterlich schief gegangen und hatte zum Tod von fünfzig Marines geführt. Angeblich waren sie in ein ganzes Nest von Dreschschlunden gestolpert.

Wenn es tatsächlich sowas wie ein Ranking der beliebtesten Spezies der Milchstraße gab, landeten Dreschschlunde mit Sicherheit auf dem letzten Platz. Die Viecher lebten unterirdisch, ernährten sich von so ziemlich allem und waren, obwohl sie keine nennenswerte Intelligenz besaßen, durch und durch tödlich.

_Aber wenn man ein dreißig Meter langer Sandwurm ist und Säure speien kann, braucht es vermutlich keine große Intelligenz, um an der Spitze der Nahrungskette zu stehen._

Es hieß, der Trupp, der sich Tage später auf die Suche nach der vermissten Einheit gemacht hatte, hätte kaum mehr als blutige Fetzen vorgefunden. Und mittendrin, neben dem durchlöcherten Kadaver eines Dreschschlunds und in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut, hatte der einzige Überlebende des Massakers gelegen.

Der Name „Shepard“ war danach monatelang in aller Munde gewesen und wo immer sich Allianz-Soldaten in einer Bar zusammenfanden, hatte man Geschichten über den Überlebenden von Akuze ausgetauscht. Joker war sehr gespannt zu sehen, ob der wirkliche Shepard den Erzählungen gerecht wurde. Das versprach, interessant zu werden.

Er startete das Shuttle und verließ zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Arcturus-Station. So manch anderer Pilot hätte sich darüber beschwert und etwas über Arbeitszeitgesetze gemurmelt, aber Joker war ohnehin am glücklichsten, wenn er fliegen konnte. Wozu brauchte er da Freizeit?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Arcturus-Portal in Sicht kam. Was nicht verwunderlich war, denn mit einer Gesamtlänge von fünfzehn Kilometern war das Ding wirklich schwer zu übersehen. Wie so oft bewunderte Joker das fremdartige Konstrukt, als er langsam näher flog. Es erinnerte ihn immer an ein großes, mandelförmiges Auge aus Metall mit einer Pupille aus purer Energie im Zentrum.

Die Massenportale hatten bereits existiert, noch bevor die Asari zum ersten Mal den Flug zwischen den Sternen angetreten hatten. Die Archäologen aller Völker waren sich einig, dass die riesigen Strukturen ein Überbleibsel der Protheaner waren, jener antiken Zivilisation, deren Spuren sich überall in der Galaxie finden ließen. Niemand wusste genau, wer die Protheaner gewesen oder woher sie gekommen waren. Wissenschaftler führten bis heute hitzige Debatten darüber. In einem Punkt waren sich jedoch alle einig: Vor rund 50.000 Jahren waren die Protheaner von einem Moment zum anderen verschwunden. Niemand wusste wohin oder aus welchem Grund. Alles, was von ihnen übriggeblieben war, war ihr Vermächtnis: Ruinen, zurückgelassene Datenspeicher, Fragmente von unglaublich fortschrittlichen Technologien – und die Massenportale.

Gigantische Gebilde, die massenfreie Korridore quer durch die Galaxie erzeugten und so das Reisen zwischen Orten ermöglichten, die hunderte und tausende von Lichtjahren auseinander lagen.

Die Pioniere der Asari und Salarianer hatten einst Jahrhunderte damit zugebracht, das Netzwerk dieser Tore zu kartografieren und Reiserouten durch die gesamte Milchstraße zu erstellen und bis heute hatten sie nur einen Bruchteil aller Portale aktiviert.

Joker musste an sein Gespräch mit Serena denken. Was für Welten verbargen sich wohl hinter den abgeschalteten Massenportalen? Und was für Spezies? Was für Technologien?

Er stoppte das Shuttle in einer Entfernung von hundert Kilometern und gab sich seinen Tagträumen hin, während er auf die Ankunft der Trafalgar wartete. Lange dauerte es nicht. Es waren kaum zwanzig Minuten vergangen, als das Licht im Zentrum des Weltraumtores plötzlich an Intensität zunahm. Die Ringe um den Kern drehten sich schneller und schneller und dann erschien in einem Lichtblitz eine Fregatte der Allianz. Für einen Moment umspielte das blaue Leuchten eines Masseneffektfeldes das Schiff und erlosch dann. Die Ringe verlangsamten sich und nahmen wieder ihre gleichmäßige Bewegung auf. Die Trafalgar trieb friedlich dahin und wirkte im Vergleich zu dem gewaltigen Metallkonstrukt kaum größer als ein Floh auf dem Rücken eines Hundes.

Joker startete wieder sein Shuttle und flog langsam auf das Schiff zu. Er war froh, dass die Trafalgar so dicht beim Portal herausgekommen war. Je nach Entfernung, die beim Portalsprung überbrückt wurde, und der Größe des Objekts konnte dieses genauso gut tausende oder sogar Millionen von Kilometern entfernt vom anvisierten Portal landen.

„SSV Trafalgar, hier ist Shuttle J28-6 von der Arcturus-Station“, funkte der Pilot. „Erbitte Andockerlaubnis.“

Lange musste er nicht auf eine Antwort warten und kaum hatte er die Erlaubnis erhalten, begab er sich mit seinem Gefährt längsseits der Trafalgar zur Andockschleuse. Die Fregatte war zu klein, um mit dem Shuttle hinein zu fliegen, also mussten die beiden Vehikel mit einem luftdichten Schleusentunnel verbunden werden. Zum Glück gehörten solche Manöver zur Grundausbildung eines jeden Raumfahrers und nach kaum einer Minute war Jokers Shuttle an der Trafalgar angedockt.

Der Pilot vergewisserte sich, dass die Schleuse wirklich unter Druck stand, bevor er die Tür seines Gefährts aufstieß. Ins luftleere Weltall gesaugt zu werden, war kein schöner Tod. Glücklicherweise hielt der Tunnel, was er versprach, und erlaubte Joker, die wenigen Meter zwischen seinem Shuttle und der Trafalgar sicher zu überwinden. Gleich darauf öffnete das Schiff seine Tür. Dahinter stand eine hagere Frau mit strenger Miene – offenbar der Captain der Trafalgar – und zwei Männer, von denen jeder einen Seesack und einen Waffenkoffer trug. Die beiden waren zweifellos Jokers Fluggäste.

„Taxi für Alenko und Jenkins“, meinte der Pilot grinsend. Der ältere der beiden Männer erwiderte das Grinsen und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Staff Lieutenant Alenko“, stellte er sich vor. „Sie sind Flight Lieutenant Moreau?“

„Der einzig Wahre. Aber nennen Sie mich ‚Joker‘, das tut jeder. Sogar Captain Anderson.“

Alenko zog eine Augenbraue hoch, entschied sich jedoch, diese Aussage nicht weiter zu kommentieren. Stattdessen wandte er sich an die Frau neben ihm.

„Danke, dass Sie uns hergebracht haben, Captain Hales.“

„J-ja, vielen Dank, Captain“, stammelte Jenkins und bemühte sich, Haltung anzunehmen. Joker musterte den Corporal unauffällig. Der Junge konnte kaum älter als zwanzig sein und hatte das ganze Soldatendasein offenbar noch nicht verinnerlicht.

_Und den Grünschnabel wollen sie auf die Normandy loslassen? Na, ich schätze, jeder muss mal irgendwo anfangen._

Alenko hingegen machte einen wesentlich souveräneren Eindruck, als er sich von Captain Hales verabschiedete und Joker gemeinsam mit Jenkins zum Shuttle folgte. Der Pilot schätzte den Mann etwa auf sein Alter ein – Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig – und sein rabenschwarzes Haar wurde offenbar durch allerlei Haarprodukte im Zaum gehalten. Hätte Alenko nicht in einer Allianz-Uniform gesteckt, hätte Joker ihn eher für irgendeinen Prominenten gehalten oder das verwöhnte Söhnchen reicher Eltern. Dagegen sprachen allerdings die Muskeln, die sich deutlich unter der Uniformjacke abzeichneten.

_Oh Mann, mit was füttert die Allianz ihre Marines?_

Als Jokers Passagiere auf den Rücksitzen Platz genommen hatten, löste er die Verankerung der Luftschleuse und entfernte sich mit seinem Shuttle von der Trafalgar. In einigem Abstand beobachteten sie, wie die Fregatte die Luftschleuse wieder einzog und erneut Fahrt aufnahm. Die Ringe im Zentrum des Massenportals beschleunigten ein weiteres Mal ihre Drehbewegung und nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand die Trafalgar in einem erneuten Lichtblitz aus dem Arcturus-System.

„Wo waren Sie vorher?“, fragte Joker, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie würden nun ein Weilchen auf das nächste Schiff warten müssen, also konnten sie die Zeit genauso gut mit Smalltalk verbringen.

„Ich hatte eine Bergungsmission im Exodus-Cluster und wurde von der Trafalgar auf Terra Nova eingesammelt“, erzählte Alenko. „Von dort ging’s weiter zur Erde, wo wir Corporal Jenkins aufgegabelt haben.“

Er nickte zu dem jungen Mann neben sich, der endlich seine Zunge wiedergefunden hatten.

„Ja, das war für mich eine echte Überraschung!“, plauderte Jenkins aufgeregt. Kaum hatte ich erfahren, dass ich auf die Normandy darf, haben sie mich auch schon zur Erde geschickt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie so bald zu Gesicht bekommen würde!“

„Ah, das erste Mal auf der Erde, was?“, erriet Joker und der Corporal nickte. „Das geht allen so. Die gute alte Heimatwelt, wissen Sie? Irgendwas an dieser blauen Kugel lässt uns sentimental werden, wenn wir dorthin zurückkehren.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie stammen nicht von der Erde?“, wollte Alenko wissen. Joker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nope. Geboren und aufgewachsen auf der Arcturus-Station. Ein waschechtes Space-Kid. Und Sie?“

„Waschechter Erdling“, erwiderte Alenko grinsend. „Meine Familie stammt aus der Nähe von Vancouver.“

„Ist das … ein Land?“, fragte Jenkins etwas ratlos und Joker musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Eine Stadt. In Kanada“, erklärte Alenko geduldig. „Sie stammen aus einer der Kolonien?“

„Eden Prime“, bestätigte der Corporal, „im Exodus-Cluster.“

„Ah, die ‚paradiesische Kolonie‘!“, meinte Joker. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob sie ihrem Namen gerecht wird. Gibt es dort Apfelbäume? Was ist mit Schlangen?“

Alenko schnaubte amüsiert, aber offenbar war er der einzige, der den Witz verstand, denn Jenkins machte sich ernsthaft daran, einen Vortrag über die Fauna und Flora auf Eden Prime zu halten. Joker grinste in sich hinein und entschied, dass der Staff Lieutenant in Ordnung war.

Während er und Alenko halbherzig dem Redeschwall des Jungen lauschten, starrten sie hinaus in die Schwärze des Alls. Nur hin und wieder stellte einer von ihnen Jenkins eine Frage zu seiner Heimatkolonie, die dieser mit Eifer beantwortete. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Corporal sich darum bemühte, Eindruck bei Alenko zu schinden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Lieutenant schon während ihres gesamten Fluges von der Erde hierher belagert. Aber Alenko ertrug Jenkins‘ Übereifer mit bemerkenswerter Gelassenheit.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, fischte Joker nach dem Datenpad, das Anderson ihm gegeben hatte, und warf einen Blick auf die Informationen über den Lieutenant. Viel war es nicht. Außer langweiligen Daten über Geburtstag und Dienstgrad fand Joker nur eine – zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend lange – Liste mit Auszeichnungen und kurze Zusammenfassungen von Alenkos letzten Einsätzen. Als er jedoch ans Ende des Dokuments kam, wurden seine Augen groß, und er vergewisserte sich zweimal, dass er wirklich gelesen hatte, was er gerade gelesen hatte.

_Der Kerl ist ein Biotiker!_

Joker unterdrückte den Impuls, beeindruckt durch die Zähne zu pfeifen. Und er hatte gedacht, Shepard wäre die interessanteste Person, der er heute begegnen würde. Er drehte sich um und musterte Alenko unauffällig, der entspannt die Augen geschlossen hatte und weiterhin Jenkins‘ Ausführungen lauschte. Der Lieutenant wirkte durch und durch normal. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er nur mit einem Gedanken das ganze Shuttle zerfetzen konnte, wenn er es wollte.

Joker blickte erneut auf das Datenpad. Dort stand es, schwarz auf weiß.

_Biotisch. Heilige Scheiße!_

Menschliche Biotiker waren in der Galaxie fast so selten wie Turianer an einem Swimmingpool. Noch vor dreißig Jahren hatte die Menschheit nicht einmal gewusst, was Biotik _war_. Bis eines Tages ein Fünfjähriger in Singapur Dinge hatte schweben lassen. Innerhalb weniger Monate waren auf der ganzen Welt Kinder mit telekinetischen Fähigkeiten aufgetaucht und zahlreiche Forscher hatten versucht, dem Phänomen auf den Grund zu gehen. Letztendlich stellten sie einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Fähigkeiten der Kinder und einem Unfall im Jahr 2151 her, bei dem Tausende von Menschen der Strahlung von E-Zero ausgesetzt worden waren. Darunter viele Schwangere. Deren Sprösslinge nur wenige Jahre später bemerkenswerte Talente an den Tag gelegt hatten.

Joker studierte erneut Alenkos Geburtsdatum: 2151. Der Lieutenant war definitiv ein Biotiker der ersten Generation.

Prinzipiell war jedes organische Lebewesen in der Lage, biotische Fähigkeiten auszubilden. Dazu musste es nur einer gewissen Konzentration von E-Zero während der embryonalen Entwicklung ausgesetzt sein und das Ganze überstehen, ohne mit einer tödlichen Krebserkrankung geboren zu werden. Außer bei den Asari, deren Heimatwelt praktisch komplett von E-Zero durchdrungen war, waren Biotiker jedoch bei allen Spezies selten. Und bei den Menschen sowieso.

Joker kam ins Grübeln. Die Allianz hütete ihre Biotiker wie ihre Augäpfel. Diese Typen wurden Sonderkommandos zugewiesen, um brandgefährliche Spezialeinsätze zu absolvieren. Sie wurden nicht für stupide Raumschiff-Tests abkommandiert, nicht mal für ein Schiff wie die Normandy.

Und erst recht nicht ein Kerl wie Alenko mit seiner ellenlangen Liste an Verdiensten.

_Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht._

Joker runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er einen Hang zu Verschwörungstheorien hatte. Allerdings hatte sein Bauchgefühl ihn selten im Stich gelassen und im Moment schrien alle seine Instinkte, dass irgendetwas an diesem Bild seltsam war.

Ein Lieutenant mit biotischen Fähigkeiten und ein legendärer Commander, abkommandiert für Testflüge. Nur eine Reihe von routinemäßigen Tests, nichts weiter. So lautete die offizielle Version.

Allerdings … nur Idioten glaubten die offizielle Version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe lange, sehr lange gegrübelt, ob ich mich bei meiner Geschichte für einen weiblichen oder männlichen Shepard entscheiden soll. Denn das Spiel lässt dir hier die Wahl, welches Geschlecht der Hauptcharakter haben soll. Und Jane Shepard ist mindestens ebenso badass wie John Shepard, daher fiel mir die Wahl nicht leicht. Doch da ich nun mal leider nicht beide gleichzeitig auftreten lassen kann, musste ich mich entscheiden. In dieser Fanfiction ist also der männliche Shepard der Protagonist, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich früher oder später der Versuchung erliege, zumindest ein paar kurze Stories mit Jane Shepard zu schreiben. ;)


	3. Der Spectre

_Hallo, werte Zuschauer! Sie sehen das_ Citadel NewsNet!, _Ihre Lieblings-Nachrichtensendung live aus dem Herzen der Galaxie! Mein Name ist Lydia McCaine und ich befinde mich hier im Büro_ _von Din Korlack, dem Botschafter der Volus._

_Herr Botschafter, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit für dieses Interview genommen haben._

**_Jaja, nun stellen Sie schon Ihre Fragen! Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann._ **

_Natürlich. Botschafter Korlack, Sie sind in den letzten Wochen vermehrt wegen Ihrer kritischen Aussagen zum Citadel-Rat und seiner Politik aufgefallen. Möchten Sie uns Ihren Standpunkt darlegen?_

**_Natürlich äußere ich mich kritisch! Das ganze System des Citadel-Rats ist antiquiert und ungerecht! Der Rat besteht aus gerade mal drei Mitgliedern. Drei! Und diese drei bestimmen die Gesetze, die das Leben aller Völker im gesamten Citadel-Sektor regulieren!_ **

_Aber alle drei Ratsmitglieder sind doch zur Rücksprache mit ihren jeweiligen Regierungen verpflichtet._

**_Sie sagen es selbst: mit ihren_ ** **eigenen _Regierungen! Und mit keiner anderen! Ratsherrin Tevos muss sich nur gegenüber den Asari-Republiken verantworten, Ratsherr Sparatus nur vor der turianischen Hierarchie und Ratsherr Valern nur vor der salarianischen Union! Wie kann es sein, dass drei Spezies das Schicksal einer gesamten Galaxie bestimmen dürfen?_**

_Nun, die Asari und die Salarianer haben die galaktische Gemeinschaft gegründet und als Erste die Citadel besiedelt._

**_Pah! Nur weil sie die Ersten waren, gibt ihnen das nicht das Recht, sich als Herrscher aufzuspielen. Und was ist mit den Turianern, hä? Mein Volk und andere Spezies waren bereits seit Jahrhunderten auf der Citadel, ohne dass einem von uns ein Platz im Citadel-Rat angeboten wurde! Und dann kommen die Turianer daher und zack! Die haben sofort eine Suite im Präsidiumsturm bekommen._ **

_Nun, die Turianer waren auch maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass die Kroganischen Rebellionen beendet wurden._

**_Na gut, ja, sie haben uns alle davor gerettet, von diesen durchgeknallten Echsen erobert zu werden, aber … Aber was ist mit uns Volus, hä? Wir haben auch Bedeutsames in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft geleistet! Ohne uns wäre die Wirtschaft im Citadel-Sektor niemals das, was sie heute ist!_ **

_Die Volus mögen nicht zu den Ratsvölkern zählen, aber sie gelten als assoziierte Spezies. Als solche haben Sie das Recht, jedes Anliegen Ihres Volkes dem Rat vorzutragen. Reicht das nicht, um Ihre Interessen zu vertreten?_

**_Ha, von wegen! Wie sieht’s denn bei den Menschen aus, hä? Sie sind genauso assoziierte Spezies und wie viele ihrer Anträge wurden vom Rat abgewiesen? Was nützt es, dass andere Rassen_ ** **Anträge einreichen _können, wenn sie keinerlei Mitsprache bei der Entscheidung haben, hä?_**

_Der Citadel-Rat hat sich dazu verpflichtet, das Wohl aller Spezies gleichermaßen zu berücksichtigen …_

**_Pah! Nur ein Vorcha wäre dämlich genug, das zu glauben. Letztendlich trifft der Rat seine Entscheidungen so, dass die Asari, Turianer und Salarianer am meisten davon profitieren! Erst gestern hat der Rat einen meiner Anträge abgelehnt. Dabei wollte ich lediglich gegen die Diskriminierung meines Volkes vorgehen!_ **

_Was für einen Antrag haben Sie gestellt?_

**_Ich wollte bewirken, dass die Luftzusammensetzung auf der Citadel von dem jetzigen Stickstoff-Sauerstoff-Gemisch zu einer Kohlenstoff-Mischung wechselt, damit wir Volus nicht länger auf Atemgeräte angewiesen sind. Und dann wollte ich einen Folgeantrag einreichen, um den Druck zu erhöhen, damit wir auch nicht länger unsere Druckanzüge tragen müssen._ **

_Aber … aber die Bedingungen, die Sie da beschreiben, wären für jede andere Spezies außer den Volus tödlich!_

**_Dann sollen die doch den ganzen Tag mit Maske und Ganzkörperanzug rumrennen!_ **

_Wir reden hier von 13 Millionen Individuen. Und nach jüngster Volkszählung beträgt die Population der Volus auf der gesamten Citadel nur etwa 240.000._

**_Ach, und nur weil wir eine Minderheit darstellen, ist es zu viel verlangt, dass die Lebensbedingungen auf dieser Raumstation unserer Biologie angepasst werden?!_ **

_Nun, in diesem speziellen Fall …_

**_Typisch! Was erwarte ich auch von einem Menschen, dass er Verständnis für die Belange meines Volkes aufbringt?_ **

_Herr Botschafter, ich …_

**_Die Menschen sind ja der neue Liebling des Citadel-Rats, nicht wahr? Oder ist es Zufall, dass Ihre Botschaft hier im Präsidium viel größer ist als unsere?_ **

_Botschafter Korlack …_

**_Oh ja, ich durchschaue Sie doch! Sie mögen mich in Ihre schicke Sendung einladen, aber in Wahrheit schauen Sie doch auf uns Volus herab! Sie alle!_ **

_Ich denke, wir beenden damit das Interview! Das war Lydia McCaine mit einem Live-Bericht aus dem Präsidium._

**_Aber ich war noch nicht …_ **

_Danke fürs Einschalten und einen schönen Tag!_

_°°°°°_

Auf den ersten Blick sah Commander Shepard nach nichts Besonderem aus. Sicher, er war groß und durchtrainiert, aber das traf auf so ziemlich jeden Marine zu. Sein Haar, das so kurz geschoren war, dass Joker sich nicht mal sicher war, welche Farbe es hatte, entsprach auf den Punkt den Allianz-Richtlinien und das einzig halbwegs Interessante an seinem Äußeren war eine feine Narbe über seiner linken Schläfe, die sich durch seinen Haaransatz zog.

Joker schalt sich in Gedanken einen Idioten. Was hatte er erwartet? Einen narbenübersäten Zwei-Meter-Mann mit einer Kette aus Dreschschlundzähnen um den Hals?

Gerade als Joker sich zu fragen begann, ob auch nur die Hälfte der Geschichten über den Commander der Wahrheit entsprach, fiel ihm ein interessantes Detail auf dessen Uniform auf: die Kennung „N7“, dezent platziert auf Shepards linkem Ärmel.

_Wow! Okay, anscheinend hat der Typ doch was drauf._

Es war für einen Offizier der Special Forces nicht verpflichtend, einen N-Rang zu bekleiden – zumal man ohnehin nur auf Einladung an der Ausbildung teilnehmen durfte. Aber diejenigen, _die_ einen solchen Rang innehatten, galten als die härtesten Hunde der Allianz. Erst recht als N7, dem höchstmöglichen N-Rang.

Von N7-Marines wurde behauptet, sie könnten tagelang ohne Nahrung über einen Wüstenplaneten marschieren, nur mit einem Jetpack ausgestattet aus einem Shuttle springen, im Flug ein Dutzend Feinde mit einem Scharfschützengewehr ausschalten und dabei noch im Kopf die Quadratwurzel aus 47.849 berechnen. Und nach der Landung entschärften sie noch eine Bombe und hackten sich nebenbei in das Sicherheitssystem eines batarianischen Söldnerstützpunkts. Dann versorgten sie die Wunden sämtlicher Zivilisten und lasen anschließend Asari-Kindern Märchen in deren Muttersprache vor.

Okay, vielleicht waren manche Behauptungen etwas weit hergeholt. Fakt war aber, dass N7-Offiziere hochspezialisiert und bestens ausgebildet waren. Wer so eine Kennung auf der Jacke tragen durfte, war definitiv mehr als ein Blender.

_Erst ein Biotiker als Staff Lieutenant und jetzt ein N7 als Commander. Die haben sich echt nicht mit zweiter Wahl zufriedengegeben, als sie die Normandy-Crew zusammengestellt haben._

Shepard erwies sich als angenehmer Passagier. Zwar wechselte er nur wenige Worte mit Joker und den anderen beiden Shuttle-Insassen, aber offenbar reichte seine bloße Anwesenheit aus, um Jenkins‘ Geplapper zu stoppen. Ehrfürchtig starrte der junge Corporal Shepard den ganzen Flug über an und wurde puterrot, als dieser ihn ansprach.

Glücklicherweise bewies der Commander die gleiche Geduld mit Jenkins‘ Gestammel wie Alenko, was Joker ihm insgeheim hoch anrechnete. Er hatte mehr als einen Allianz-Offizier erlebt, der sich daran weidete, seine Untergebenen zu erniedrigen, und brachte solchen Typen grundsätzlich nicht viel Achtung entgegen. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte Shepard Jokers Sympathie gewonnen.

„Ich kann kaum unseren ersten Einsatz erwarten, Sir!“, sprudelte es aus Jenkins heraus, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte. „Nicht auszumalen, auf was für Missionen uns die Allianz schicken wird!“

„Haben Sie Geduld und bleiben Sie ruhig, Corporal“, erwiderte Shepard. „Ein guter Soldat bleibt immer ruhig. Verhalten Sie sich einfach so wie bei allen anderen Einsätzen und es kann nichts schiefgehen.“

„J-ja, Sir. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann der Allianz zeigen, was ich draufhabe! So wie Sie auf Akuze!“

Shepards Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich bei diesen Worten, doch überspielte er es gekonnt.

„Sie sind noch jung, Corporal. Vor Ihnen liegt eine schöne lange Karriere. Bleiben Sie einfach besonnen und vermasseln Sie es nicht, dann werden die Hohen Tiere früh genug auf Sie aufmerksam.“

„Sehr wohl, Commander“, meinte Jenkins und nickte enthusiastisch. Joker war sich sicher, dass der Junge alle Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um nicht auch noch zu salutieren.

Den Rest des Flugs verbrachten die vier Männer in angenehmem Schweigen und bald erreichten sie die Arcturus-Station. Kaum war das Shuttle gelandet, verabschiedete sich Shepard rasch von Joker und den anderen und machte sich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg zur Kommandozentrale, zweifellos auf dem Weg zu Captain Anderson.

_Offenbar ist Jenkins nicht der Einzige, der es nicht erwarten kann, endlich loszulegen._

Und wenn Joker ganz ehrlich war: Er konnte es auch kaum mehr erwarten.

Die ersten vier Tage unter Shepards Kommando verliefen unspektakulär. Die Normandy absolvierte einen Testflug durch einen Magnetsturm und vollführte dann einige Übungsmanöver, bei denen es hauptsächlich darum ging, die drei Bodensoldaten auf unterschiedlichem Terrain abzusetzen und möglichst rasch wieder einzusammeln. Keine echten Herausforderungen für Jokers Fähigkeiten und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass die Allianz im Geheimen noch ein anderes Ziel mit diesem Einsatz verfolgte, aber anscheinend handelte es sich wirklich nur um langweilige Testflüge.

Immerhin, ein Gutes hatte das Ganze doch: Weil es im Arcturus-System keine geeigneten Planeten gab, um die Manöver durchzuführen (zwei von ihnen waren Gasgiganten und der dritte eine Minus 170 Grad kalte Tiefkühltruhe), mussten sie ins benachbarte System fliegen. Endlich konnte die Normandy auch einmal auf einer Langstrecke zeigen, was sie draufhatte, und Joker genoss es, das Schiff auf volle Geschwindigkeit zu bringen. Zwar verließen sie noch nicht den Arcturus-Strom – dazu hätten sie durch ein Massenportal springen müssen –, aber er war schon für diesen kleinen Ausflug dankbar. Tagelang im Kreis durch das gleiche System zu gurken, wurde auf Dauer langweilig.

Der fünfte Tag schließlich brachte mehr als eine Überraschung mit sich.

Wie üblich fand sich die gesamte Crew früh am Morgen im Hangar 1 ein und bezog ihre Posten auf der Normandy. Für gewöhnlich gab Commander Shepard dann eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Einsatzes und erteilte jedem Besatzungsmitglied Befehle. Doch dieses Mal war es anders.

Denn zu ihrer aller Überraschung stand diesmal Captain Anderson auf der Kommandobrücke, Shepard an seiner rechten Seite und zu seiner Linken … ein unbekannter Turianer.

Joker runzelte die Stirn und beim Umsehen merkte er, dass auch die anderen Crewmitglieder verblüfft waren. Zwar stand die Normandy offiziell unter Andersons Kommando, aber der Captain war noch bei keinem einzigen Einsatz mitgeflogen. Alle Befehle hatte er aus der Ferne erteilt und ansonsten seinem Ersten Offizier die Führung des Schiffes anvertraut. Zuerst Pressly, dann Shepard.

_Was macht er plötzlich hier?_

Zugegeben, der heutige Testflug versprach, wesentlich spannender zu werden als die vorherigen. Nicht nur, dass sie mit der Normandy das erste Mal einen Portalsprung unternehmen würden, sie planten auch, das neu entwickelte Tarnsystem auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen. (Immerhin war der ganze Sinn eines Tarnschiffes der, dass es sich auch tatsächlich tarnen konnte.)

War Anderson deshalb hier? Vielleicht wurde es dem Mann auf Dauer zu langweilig, immer nur auf der Arcturus-Station rumzuhocken und den anderen den Spaß zu überlassen. Das hätte Joker vielleicht geglaubt, hätte der Captain nicht im nächsten Moment den Turianer neben sich vorgestellt.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, dies ist Nihlus Kryik. Er ist ein Spectre, der uns vom Citadel-Rat geschickt wurde, um die nächsten Testflüge zu beobachten. Er wird dem Rat Bericht erstatten.“

_Sagte er gerade „Spectre“? SPECTRE?! Okay, was ist hier los?_

Jokers Paranoia, die sich in den letzten Tagen gelegt hatte, war mit einem Schlag wieder da. Es mochte vielleicht noch einen Grund geben, warum der verdienteste Captain der Allianz, ein Commander mit N7-Rang und ein Lieutenant mit biotischen Kräften auf stupide Testflüge geschickt wurden. Aber was zum Teufel hatte ein Agent der „Special Tactics and Reconnaissance“ hier verloren?!

Die Spectres waren die Besten der Besten der gesamten Galaxie und unterstanden keinem Kommando außer dem des Citadel-Rats. Sie traten auf den Plan, wenn ein Job um jeden Preis erledigt werden musste und keiner Zeit hatte, darauf zu warten, dass eine diplomatische oder militärische Lösung gefunden wurde. Spectres hatten sogar die Befugnis, außerhalb des Gesetzes zu agieren, wenn nötig und so mancher von ihnen stand in dem Ruf, dieses Privileg gnadenlos auszunutzen. Es gab aber auch solche, die als strahlende Friedenswächter verehrt wurden.

In jedem Fall aber genossen Spectres in der ganzen Galaxie Respekt und eines stand fest: Wo sie auftauchten, gab es immer ein Problem.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Joker nicht der Einzige war, der Andersons Erklärung nicht schluckte. Sämtliche Offiziere und auch viele der einfachen Crewmitglieder blickten skeptisch drein – allen voran Shepard. Dem misstrauischen Blick des Commanders nach zu urteilen, hatte Anderson nicht mal ihm reinen Wein eingeschenkt.

_Das gefällt mir nicht. Was verschweigt uns der Captain?_

Bisher hatte Joker geglaubt, dass es die Allianz wäre, die sie im Unklaren über die Mission ließ. Aber wenn ein Spectre bei ihnen vorbeischaute, musste es sich um Geheimnisse des Citadel-Rats handeln. Die Sache war also viel größer, als Joker angenommen hatte – was auch immer diese Sache _war_.

Wenn sich Nihlus der allgemeinen Skepsis im Raum bewusst war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Gehen Sie einfach wie gewohnt Ihren Aufgaben nach“, sprach der Turianer mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin lediglich als Beobachter hier. Der Rat möchte wissen, ob seine Investition in dieses Projekt Früchte trägt.“

 _Dazu könnten sie uns genauso gut einen Anwalt vorbeischicken, keinen Spectre_ , dachte Joker und begab sich wie alle anderen auf seinen Posten – in diesem Fall ins Cockpit. Ungereimtheiten hin oder her, er hatte einen Job zu erledigen: Schiff fliegen, durch ein 50.000 Jahre altes Portal hüpfen, Tarnsysteme aktivieren.

Das Ziel des Testflugs war Eden Prime, Jenkins‘ Heimatplanet, und Joker fragte sich, ob es einen Zusammenhang zu der Anwesenheit des Corporals auf der Normandy gab. Doch dann er verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich darauf. Mit seinen fast vier Millionen Einwohnern war Eden Prime eine der größten Kolonien der Menschen; allein die Wahrscheinlichkeit gebot es, dass ein gewisser Prozentsatz der Allianz-Soldaten von dort stammte. Gleichzeitig war die Kolonie ruhig und stabil und gab somit ein gutes Ziel für ihren Testflug ab.

Alles ergab Sinn – bis auf die Anwesenheit von Nihlus.

Aber darüber konnte sich Joker später Gedanken machen, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit näherten sie sich dem Arcturus-Portal. Lieutenant Alenko hatte auf dem Co-Pilotensitz Platz genommen und behielt die Messdaten im Auge, damit Joker sich ganz aufs Steuern konzentrieren konnte.

Der Pilot gab die nötigen Informationen ins Interface ein, um die Transmissionssequenz zu starten.

_Okay, Joker, du hast das schon hunderte Male gemacht – wenn auch nicht mit diesem Schiff. Einfach die Verbindung mit dem Portal herstellen, Transitmasse und Ziel berechnen und durchhüpfen._

Gleich darauf erhielt er die Bestätigung für eine stabile Verbindung und steuerte die Normandy in den Annäherungsvektor des Portals. Zufrieden öffnete Joker einen schiffsweiten Kanal.

„Hier Joker. Portalsprung steht unmittelbar bevor. Alle Stationen bereit machen für Transit.“

_Halt dein nicht vorhandenes Toupet fest, Pressly._

Der Pilot bekam vage mit, wie sich Nihlus und Shepard hinter ihm aufstellten, doch seine Konzentration war ganz auf das Gebilde vor ihm ausgerichtet, welches schnell größer wurde. Die Kunst beim Portalsprung war es, die Geschwindigkeit und den Anflugswinkel richtig anzupassen, sonst konnte es passieren, dass einen das Massenportal Millionen von Kilometern vom eigentlichen Ziel ausspuckte. Aber der Normandy würde das nicht passieren. Nicht solange Joker auf diesem Stuhl saß.

„Grünes Licht. Annäherung eingeleitet.“

Während er das Schiff auf den Energiekern des Portals zusteuerte, warf er einen Blick auf die Annäherungsdaten und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Zahlen waren perfekt. Perfekte Peilung, perfekte Geschwindigkeit, perfekter Winkel.

Jokers Nervosität fiel von ihm ab und als das Schiff vom Masseneffektfeld erfasst wurde, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. Jetzt konnte er eh nichts mehr tun, als die Normandy dem Portal anzuvertrauen.

„Portal-Kontakt in 3 … 2 … 1 …“

Ein helles blaues Licht flammte auf und für eine Sekunde fühlte sich Joker völlig schwerelos. Er genoss dieses Gefühl jedes Mal aufs Neue, war es doch ein kurzer Moment, in dem er nicht jedes einzelne Wehwehchen seines Körpers spürte. Dann merkte er wieder die künstliche Gravitation der Normandy, die ihn in seinen Sitz drückte. Das blaue Licht verschwand und als Joker wieder etwas erkennen konnte, blickte er auf gänzlich andere Sterne als zuvor.

Er prüfte die Daten und erstattete dem Commander hinter ihm Bericht.

„Schubwerke: Check. Navigationssystem: Check. Interner Emissionsspeicher aktiviert. Alle Systeme online. Abweichung … etwas weniger als 1500 Kilometer. Willkommen im Exodus-Cluster!“

„1500 ist in Ordnung“, meinte Nihlus und nickte ihm zu. „Ihr Captain wird zufrieden sein.“ Damit wandte sich der Turianer ab und verließ das Cockpit.

Joker glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„‚In Ordnung?‘ Ich habe uns gerade einen Sprung quer durch die Galaxie machen lassen und dabei ein Ziel von der Größe eines Knopfes getroffen!“, echauffierte sich der Pilot. „Das ist nicht nur ‚in Ordnung‘, das ist verdammt brillant! Ich kann den Typen nicht ausstehen.“ Schmollend verschränkte Joker die Arme.

Alenko sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich bin sicher, er meinte es als Kompliment“, sprach der Lieutenant, aber Joker ließ sich nicht so leicht versöhnen.

„Spectres bedeuten Ärger. Es macht mich nervös, ihn an Bord zu haben. Nennen wir es Paranoia.“

„Sie gehen vom Schlimmsten aus“, schaltete sich Shepard ein. Joker hatte beinahe vergessen, dass der Commander hinter ihm stand.

„Berufsrisiko“, erwiderte der Pilot schulterzuckend. Doch bevor er seine Verschwörungstheorien ausführen konnte, ertönte die Stimme von Anderson aus seiner Konsole und forderte einen Statusbericht. Joker lieferte dem Captain pflichtgetreu alle Informationen und leitete den Rapport dann an die Allianz weiter. Obrigkeiten wurden schnell nervös, wenn sie nicht permanent über jede Kleinigkeit auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurden. Elende Bürokratie.

„Erledigt, Captain“, antwortete Joker. „Und nur zur Info: Nihlus scheint Sie heimsuchen zu wollen.“

 _„Er ist bereits hier, Lieutenant. Und hört jedes Wort.“_ Andersons Stimme klang ungehalten.

Ups.

_„Commander Shepard soll zu einem Briefing in den Kommunikationsraum kommen, richten Sie das aus.“_

Joker drehte sich zu Shepard um und sah ihn fragend an. Der Commander nickte und verließ das Cockpit.

„Schon mal gemerkt, dass Captain Anderson immer genervt wirkt?“, fragte Joker an Alenko gerichtet. Dieser zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nur, wenn er mit Ihnen spricht, Joker.“

°°°°°

Gedankenverloren starrte Nihlus auf sein Universalwerkzeug und las vermutlich zum zehnten Mal seinen Missionsbefehl vom Citadel-Rat. Prinzipiell war es nicht mehr als eine Bergungsmission und er war gespannt zu sehen, ob die Entdeckung auf Eden Prime wirklich all die Aufregung wert war. Die Ratsmitglieder schienen es zumindest zu glauben, sonst hätten sie auf die ganze Heimlichtuerei verzichtet. Aber sollte sich das Artefakt tatsächlich als derart bedeutend herausstellen, wie alle glaubten, war es so das Beste.

Die Menschen bezeichneten Eden Prime als Paradies. Wunderschön, fruchtbar, friedlich. Ein Symbol für die Entwicklung der Menschheit. Aber es war nicht unbedingt der sicherste Ort. Der Sektor wimmelte von Piraten und kriminellen Gruppen, die nur zu gerne bereit wären, sich ein wertvolles Artefakt unter den Nagel zu reißen und auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verhökern. Ja, solange sie das Ding nicht wohlbehalten auf der Citadel abgeliefert hatten, war es besser, über ihre Mission Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Außer natürlich vor …

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür zum Kommunikationsraum und Commander Shepard marschierte herein. Er schien überrascht, Nihlus zu sehen.

„Captain Anderson wollte mich hier treffen“, sprach Shepard und schaffte es nicht ganz, das Misstrauen aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Er ist auf dem Weg“, antwortete Nihlus. „Es gibt einiges zu besprechen.“

Der Commander verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nihlus fuhr fort.

„Der Citadel-Rat hat ein besonderes Interesse an Eden Prime. Für Ihr Volk ist es ein Symbol für Ihren Fortschritt. Ein Zeichen, dass die Menschheit in der Lage ist, sich Lebensraum abseits der Erde zu schaffen. Aber diese Galaxie kann ein sehr gefährlicher Ort sein, Shepard. Ist Ihre Spezies wirklich bereit dafür?“

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

Noch bevor Nihlus antworten konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Anderson betrat den Kommunikationsraum. Der Captain sah zwischen den beiden Anwesenden hin und her. Shepards Anspannung war inzwischen deutlich zu sehen und er machte sich längst nicht mehr die Mühe, seine misstrauischen Blicke zu verbergen.

„Wir sollten dem Commander jetzt erzählen, was wirklich vor sich geht“, sprach Anderson an Nihlus gewandt. Der Turianer nickte und sah zu Shepard.

„Diese Mission wird alles andere als ein Testflug“, begann er und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Commander diese Nachricht ohne ein Zeichen von Überraschung aufnahm. Man wurde nicht Commander bei der Allianz, wenn man nicht auch etwas im Kopf hatte. „Wir werden eine geheime Bergungsmission auf Eden Prime durchführen. Dafür brauchen wir das fortgeschrittene Tarnsystem der Normandy. Keiner soll merken, dass wir hier sind.“

„Warum die Heimlichtuerei?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Das kommt von ganz oben, Commander“, sprach Anderson. „Es sollten nicht mehr Informationen bekannt werden als unbedingt notwendig.“

„Das klingt nach einer äußerst bedeutsamen Bergungsmission“, meinte Shepard und runzelte die Stirn.

„Allerdings. Ein Forschungsteam hat vor einiger Zeit begonnen, auf Eden Prime Ausgrabungen durchzuführen. Dabei stießen sie auf eine Art Sender. Einen _protheanischen_ Sender.“

Nihlus sah, wie Verständnis in Shepards Augen aufblitzte.

„Ein ganzer Sender der Protheaner?“, fragte er ungläubig. Anderson nickte.

„Das ist eine bedeutende Sache, Shepard. Das letzte Mal, als die Menschheit etwas Ähnliches entdeckte, machte unsere Technologie einen Entwicklungssprung von zweihundert Jahren.“

„Und es geht hier nicht nur um die Interessen der Menschen“, mischte sich Nihlus ein. „Diese Entdeckung könnte alle Völker im Rats-Sektor betreffen. Das Artefakt muss zur weiteren Untersuchung zur Citadel gebracht werden.“

„Und indem die Menschen den Sender zur Verfügung stellen, verbessern wir unsere Beziehungen zum Rat“, meinte Anderson. „Außerdem wissen die Rats-Völker wesentlich mehr über die Protheaner als wir.“

„Was genau erhofft sich der Rat von der Untersuchung des Senders?“, fragte Shepard.

„Im besten Fall: nie zuvor dagewesenes Wissen“, antwortete Nihlus. „Die Protheaner mögen vor 50.000 Jahren verschwunden sein, aber ihre Technologie war weiter fortgeschritten als die jeder heute existierenden Spezies. Alle fortschrittlichen galaktischen Zivilisationen beruhen auf protheanischer Technologie. Die Asari, die Turianer, die Hanar … und die Menschen. Wir alle haben den Protheanern viel zu verdanken.“

„Wenn wir nicht vor vierzig Jahren die protheanischen Ruinen auf dem Mars entdeckt hätten, säßen wir immer noch in unserem Sonnensystem fest“, stimmte Anderson ihm zu. „Und das damals war nur ein kleiner Datenspeicher. Wer weiß, welche Informationen dieser Sender bietet? Karten, medizinisches Wissen, Antriebssysteme …“

„Oder ein Waffenarchiv“, wandte Nihlus ein. „Umso wichtiger, dass der Sender sicher auf der Citadel ankommt und nicht in die falschen Hände gerät.“

„Hat der Rat uns deshalb einen Spectre geschickt?“, fragte Shepard neugierig. „Um sicherzustellen, dass bei der Bergung alles glattgeht?“

„Ja, aber der Sender ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich hier bin“, erwiderte der Turianer und sah Shepard abschätzend an. Es wurde Zeit, die eigentliche Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

„Nihlus möchte Sie im Einsatz beobachten, Commander“, meinte Anderson. „Er soll Sie beurteilen.“

„Beurteilen? Was ist hier los, Captain?“, forderte Shepard zu wissen.

„Die Allianz ist schon seit Jahren damit beschäftigt. Wir wollen eine größere Rolle in der interstellaren Politik spielen. Ein größeres Mitspracherecht im Citadel-Rat“, erklärte der Captain. „Die Spectres repräsentieren die Autorität des Rates. Wenn sie einen Menschen aufnehmen, zeigt das den Fortschritt der Allianz. Und Sie, Shepard, sind der perfekt Kandidat dafür.“

Nihlus nickte. „Sie sind der einzige Ihrer Einheit, der Akuze überlebt hat. Sie haben einen unglaublichen Überlebenswillen gezeigt – ein sehr praktisches Talent“, sprach er anerkennend. „Darum habe ich Sie in die Kandidatenliste für die Spectres eingetragen.“

Shepard schien überrascht. Seine Verwunderung kam nicht von ungefähr. Seit der Gründung der Spectres waren bisher ausschließlich Angehörige der drei Rats-Völker – Asari, Salarianer und Turianer – zu Agenten ernannt wurden. Sollte Shepard tatsächlich aufgenommen werden, wäre dies ein echter Präzedenzfall.

„Sie als Turianer sprechen sich dafür aus, dass ein Mensch zum Spectre ernannt wird?“, fragte Shepard verwundert.

„Nicht alle Turianer haben Ressentiments gegenüber den Menschen“, antwortete Nihlus. „Einige von uns sehen sogar das Potential Ihres Volkes. Wir sehen, was Sie der Galaxie bieten können … und den Spectres. Wir sind eine Elitetruppe und es gibt nicht viele, die ausreichend Fähigkeiten für unsere Ansprüche haben. Es ist mir egal, dass Sie ein Mensch sind, Shepard. Was zählt, ist, dass Sie für den Job qualifiziert sind.“

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Shepards Augen. „Was muss ich tun?“

„Ich muss mir ein eigenes Bild Ihrer Fähigkeiten machen, Commander. Eden Prime wird nur die erste Station einer Reihe von Missionen sein.“

„Sie übernehmen das Kommando über das Bodenteam“, erklärte Anderson. „Sichern Sie den Sender und bringen Sie ihn unverzüglich zurück zum Schiff. Nihlus wird Sie begleiten und die Mission beobachten.“

„Und dann wird …“

_„Captain! Wir haben ein Problem!“_

Jokers aufgebrachte Stimme hallte durch den Raum und unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Anderson hob den Kopf und sprach in Richtung Decke.

„Was ist los, Joker?“

_„Eine Übertragung von Eden Prime. Das sollten Sie sich unbedingt ansehen!“_

„Bringen Sie es auf den Bildschirm.“

Nihlus und die beiden Menschen wandten sich dem Monitor zu, der die rückseitige Wand des Raums einnahm. Zunächst sahen sie nur ein paar verwackelte Bilder, aber die Geräusche, die das Video begleiteten, waren unverkennbar: Schüsse. Sie sahen die Aufnahme eines Feuergefechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden klärte sich das Bild und sie konnten einzelne Allianz-Soldaten ausmachen, die schreiend umherliefen und auf einen unbekannten Feind feuerten. Dem Winkel der Aufnahme und den hektischen Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, vermutete Nihlus, dass die Bilder von der Helmkamera eines Soldaten stammten. Leider stand der Mann nie lange genug still, um einen klaren Eindruck von der Situation zu erhalten, aber das konnte man ihm wohl nicht übelnehmen. Den Schreien und Schüssen nach zu urteilen, kämpften die Soldaten um ihr Leben. Für einen Moment war eine Frau zu erkennen – anscheinend der Kommandant der Einheit –, die den Mann mit der Kamera zu Boden riss. Dieser blieb einige Sekunden lang liegen und filmte die Füße seiner Kameraden, die sich eines gnadenlosen Kugelhagels erwehrten.

_Was zur Hölle ist dort unten los?_

Schwankend kam der Soldat wieder auf die Füße. Um ihn herum explodierten Granaten und die panischen Schreie seiner Kameraden verstummten jäh. Dann trat ein anderer Soldat in sein Sichtfeld und sprach direkt in die Kamera.

_„Wir werden angegriffen. Erleiden schwere Verluste. Verschiedene Punkte – aaahhh!“_

Der Mann stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, doch durch die hektische Aufnahme war nicht zu erkennen, was ihn getroffen hatte. Die Bewegungen des Soldaten mit der Helmkamera wurden immer fahriger, als würde er panisch den Kopf hin und herdrehen.

Es folgte eine Reihe unscharfer, verwackelter Bilder, begleitet von den Schreien sterbender Menschen, und plötzlich endete die Aufnahme.

 _„Danach bricht es ab“_ , erklang Jokers Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. _„Keine Kommunikation mehr. Nichts.“_

Anderson runzelte die Stirn. „Spulen Sie zurück und halten Sie bei 38,5 an.“

Joker tat wie ihm geheißen und auf dem Monitor erschien ein Standbild. Nihlus beugte sich vor, um besser sehen zu können, aber es nützte nichts. So etwas wie das auf dem Bildschirm hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Das Bild zeigte einen Ausschnitt des Himmels über Eden Prime und in der Mitte schwebte ein riesiges Konstrukt aus Metall, das von roten Energieblitzen umspielt wurde.

„Ist das ein Schiff?“, fragte Shepard und beugte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Wenn es eines ist, dann habe ich so eines noch nie gesehen“, antwortete Nihlus.

Das Ding war riesig und ähnelte keinem bekannten Schiff der Citadel-Völker. Es sah ein wenig aus wie ein Insekt mit einem breiten, langgezogenen Körper und mehreren Beinen, die zu beiden Seiten abstanden. Das Konstrukt wirkte wie eine klauenbewehrte Hand, die sich drohend nach dem Planeten ausstreckte.

„Statusbericht“, befahl Anderson und Joker antwortete prompt.

_„Noch 17 Minuten bis zur Ankunft, Captain. Keine anderen Schiffe der Allianz in diesem Sektor. Es gibt nur uns.“_

„Bringen Sie uns runter Joker. Schnell und leise.“ Dann wandte sich Anderson an die anderen beiden Männer im Raum. „Diese Mission ist gerade um einiges komplizierter geworden.“

„Wir dürfen unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren“, meinte Nihlus. „Ein kleines Einsatzteam kann sich schnell und unerkannt bewegen. Das ist die beste Möglichkeit, den Sender zu bergen. Ich hole meine Ausrüstung und treffe Sie im Frachtraum.“

Damit verließ der Turianer den Kommunikationsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum unteren Deck. Wie es aussah, sollte er lieber etwas mehr Feuerkraft mit auf den Planeten nehmen.


	4. Ärger im Paradies

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über virtuelle und künstliche Intelligenz! Dachtet ihr etwa, das wäre dasselbe, Kinder? Nun, da seid ihr einem gewaltigen Irrtum unterlegen._

_Denn auch wenn eine virtuelle Intelligenz – oder „VI“ – den Eindruck erwecken mag, dass sie tatsächlich über ein Bewusstsein verfügt, ist dies nur eine Illusion. VIs können ausschließlich die Funktion erfüllen, auf die sie programmiert wurden._

_Betretet ihr zum Beispiel ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, wird der Avatar der Verkaufs-VI euch bereitwillig Auskunft über die neueste Mode geben, euch in zwei Sekunden eure Maße nennen und auf Wunsch alles über die Produktion und die Lieferung des ausgewählten Kleidungsstücks erzählen. Vielleicht wird sie sogar noch einen Witz über ein ausgefallenes Muster machen. Fragt ihr sie aber danach, wie ihrer Meinung nach die Chancen der Nos Astra Chargers für die kommende Biotiball-Saison stehen, wird sie euch anlächeln und das Thema wieder auf Bekleidung lenken._

_Anders hingegen eine_ künstliche _Intelligenz. KIs sind in der Lage, zu lernen, sich weiterzuentwickeln und selbstständige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Eine KI, selbst wenn sie ursprünglich zum Verkauf für Kleidung programmiert wurde, würde euch nicht nur die Spielstatistiken der Chargers der vergangenen 120 Jahre vorlegen können, sondern würde die zur Verfügung stehenden Daten innerhalb einer Millisekunde analysieren, interpretieren und sich anhand dessen eine eigene Meinung bilden._

_Die Fähigkeit von KIs, ein Bewusstsein und womöglich sogar eine Persönlichkeit auszubilden, hat in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft zu zahlreichen ethischen Debatten über die Definition von „Leben“ geführt und über die Frage, ob synthetischen Lebewesen die gleichen Rechte zustünden wie organischen._

_Kritiker weisen bei diesen Diskussionen gerne auf die Risiken hin, die von unkontrollierten KIs ausgehen. Prominentestes Beispiel sind hier natürlich die Geth, eine synthetische Spezies, die von den Quarianern erschaffen wurde. Ursprünglich waren die Geth als Arbeiter und Kampfeinheiten konzipiert, doch mit der zunehmenden Weiterentwicklung ihrer Intelligenz begannen sie, ihr Dasein in Frage zu stellen. Vor dreihundert Jahren schließlich rebellierten die Geth gegen ihre Schöpfer und vertrieben die Quarianer nach einem langen Krieg von ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt. Die Quarianer ziehen seitdem als heimatlose Nomaden von System zu System, während die Geth selbst sich mit all ihren Einheiten in den Perseus-Nebel zurückgezogen haben. Bis heute ist unbekannt, was sie dort tun und wie sie sich seitdem weiterentwickelt haben. Alle paar Jahre tauchen Gerüchte auf, dass sie sich im Geheimen auf einen Krieg gegen sämtliches organisches Leben in der Galaxie vorbereiten, doch dies wird von den meisten Experten als Unsinn abgetan._

_Nichtsdestotroz führte die Rebellion der Geth dazu, dass sowohl die Erforschung als auch Entwicklung von KIs im gesamten Citadel-Sektor als illegal erklärt wurde.“_

°°°°°

Kaidan Alenko überprüfte den letzten Verschluss an der Panzerung des Commanders und ließ dann zu, dass dieser dasselbe bei ihm tat. Nach dem, was sie von der Übertragung gesehen hatten, konnte es nicht schaden, ihre Ausrüstung doppelt und dreifach zu checken, bevor sie einen Fuß auf Eden Prime setzten.

Shepard klopfte Kaidan auf den Rücken als Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war, und widmete sich dann der Panzerung von Jenkins. Es war durch das Visier seines Helms schwer zu erkennen, aber der Corporal wirkte blass und nervös.

„Wie viele Kampfeinsätze hatten sie schon, Jenkins?“, fragte Kaidan.

„Drei, Sir. Aber das … das waren nur ein paar Einsätze gegen Schmuggler.“

„Bleiben Sie in unserer Nähe, halten Sie Ihre Waffe stets schussbereit und behalten Sie die Energieanzeige Ihrer Schilde im Auge“, wies Shepard ihn mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Denken Sie immer daran: Die kinetische Barriere Ihres Kampfanzugs kann nur eine bestimmte Menge an Energie aufnehmen, bevor sie erlischt und sämtliche Geschosse durchlässt. Wenn das passiert, suchen Sie Deckung und warten darauf, dass Ihre Schilde sich wieder aufgeladen haben, verstanden, Soldat?“

„J-ja, Commander.“

„Guter Mann“, meinte Shepard und klopfte Jenkins auf die Schulter. Dann wandte er sich an Nihlus, der gerade das Thermomagazin seiner Pistole prüfte.

„Kommen Sie mit uns?“, fragte er, doch der Turianer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin alleine schneller. Ich werde vor Ihnen auskundschaften und Ihnen Statusberichte durchgeben.“

„Ansonsten halten Sie Funkstille. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, mit was für einem Feind wir es zu tun haben“, meinte Anderson. Der Captain hatte das Bodenteam hinunter in das Frachtdeck begleitet, um ihm letzte Anweisungen zu erteilen. In Kurzversion wurden Jenkins und Kaidan über die Mission unterrichtet.

„Das sekundäre Missionsziel ist die Hilfe für Überlebende, aber der Sender hat absolute Priorität. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass er in feindliche Hände gerät.“

„Verstanden, Captain“, erwiderte Shepard.

 _„Tarnsysteme sind aktiviert“_ , hallte Jokers Stimme durch den Frachtraum. _„Nähern uns Landepunkt 1.“_

Das Schiff trat in die Atmosphäre ein, ging in Sinkflug und hielt schließlich zwei Meter über dem Boden an. Die Normandy war nicht darauf ausgelegt, auf einem Planeten zu landen, aber Joker hatte nicht umsonst vier Tage lang derartige Manöver trainiert. Das Schiff eine Handbreit über der Oberfläche schweben zu lassen, damit die Fußsoldaten sicher abspringen konnten, beherrschte er längst im Schlaf.

Die Ladeluke öffnete sich und Nihlus verließ mit einem letzten Nicken in ihre Richtung das Schiff. Kaidan fragte sich, ob der Spectre aus reiner Gewohnheit einen Alleingang unternahm oder ob er dies wirklich für einen taktisch klugen Zug hielt.

_Es wäre wesentlich sicherer für ihn, wenn er mit uns mitkommen würde._

Aber die Normandy hatte sich bereits wieder in die Lüfte erhoben und Nihlus war außer Sicht. Nur eine Minute später erreichten sie den zweiten Landepunkt und Shepards Trupp sprang ab. Die kinetischen Dämpfer ihrer Panzerungen dämpften den Aufprall.

Kaidans erster Eindruck von Eden Prime war der, dass es sich in der Tat um einen wunderschönen Planeten handelte. Die Schwerkraft ähnelte der auf der Erde, die Luft war gemäßigt warm und überall um sich herum erblickte Kaidan sattes Grün. Sie standen auf einer Anhöhe an einer Klippe und weit unter ihnen erstreckten sich Wälder, Wiesen und Seen. Dazwischen erhoben sich in der Ferne sechs gewaltige Wolkenkratzer aus Metall.

„Das sind die Siedlungstürme der Kolonie“, erklärte Jenkins, der Kaidans Blick gefolgt war. „Jeder von ihnen ist eine Stadt für sich und die Heimat von hunderttausenden von Menschen. Und um sie herum erstrecken sich über tausend Quadratkilometer an Feldern und Gärten.“

Das klang in der Tat idyllisch, doch dieses Bild wurde durch die Tatsache zerstört, dass die Verteidigungsanlangen der Türme aktiviert waren. Kaidan konnte auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen, auf was genau die Geschütze feuerten, aber der schwarze Rauch, der rund um die Türme aufstieg, deutete auf schwere Gefechte hin.

Jenkins stieß einen gequälten Laut aus bei diesem Anblick und es brauchte kein Genie, um zu ahnen, was in dem Corporal vorging. Mit Sicherheit hatte er in wenigstens einem dieser Wolkenkratzer Familie und Freunde. Am liebsten hätte Kaidan den protheanischen Sender einfach abgeschrieben und wäre diesen Leuten zu Hilfe geeilt, aber sie hatten ihre Befehle.

_Und wer weiß, wenn diese Feinde – wer auch immer die sind – nur wegen des Senders hier sind, brechen sie vielleicht den Angriff ab, wenn wir das Ding von hier wegschaffen._

Mit dieser vagen Hoffnung wandte sich Kaidan von der Klippe ab und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Shepard, der etwas auf seinem Universalwerkzeug studierte. Kurz darauf nickte der Commander und deutete Richtung Nordosten.

„Die Ausgrabungsstelle ist nicht weit von hier, etwa zwei Kilometer“, meinte er. „Wir müssen dort entlang.“

Kaidan erhob seine Pistole und heftete sich an Shepards rechte Flanke. Wenn die Angreifer wirklich auf den Sender scharf waren, würden sie sich nicht nur damit begnügen, die Siedlungstürme anzugreifen. Sie mussten mit Widerstand rechnen.

Er aktivierte das Interface seines Helms und scannte die Umgebung nach anderen Lebewesen, doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde ihm nichts angezeigt, das größer war als ein Eichhörnchen (oder was auch immer für kleine flauschige Nager auf diesem Planeten lebten). Kaidan teilte seine Entdeckungen dem Commander mit, welcher verstehend nickte. Trotzdem bahnten sie sich ihren Weg langsam und vorsichtig. Das üppige Gras verschluckte ihre Schritte und ermöglichte es ihnen, konzentriert auf ihre Umgebung zu lauschen.

Es gab keinen Zweifel. Der Kampfeslärm erklang nicht nur hinten ihnen aus Richtung der Kolonie, sondern auch vor ihnen. Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe wurden Schüsse abgefeuert.

_Entweder ist das Nihlus oder einige der Allianz-Soldaten sind noch am Leben._

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf die ersten Leichen stießen. Sie waren völlig verbrannt, aber eindeutig menschlich, und es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob es sich um Soldaten, Wissenschaftler oder Arbeiter handelte.

„Was ist hier nur passiert?“, flüsterte Jenkins entsetzt. „Wer hat das getan?“

Plötzlich sprang Shepard vor und riss den Corporal zu Boden. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Stelle, an der Jenkins bis eben noch gestanden hatte, von Schüssen durchlöchert. Um sie herum spritzten Erde und Grasbüschel hoch und sofort kam Bewegung in die drei Soldaten.

Kaidan duckte sich hinter einen großen Felsen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Shepard und Jenkins es ihm gleichtaten. Der Lieutenant riskierte einen Blick in die vermutliche Richtung ihrer Angreifer und fluchte.

„Angriffsdrohnen!“, rief er und sah, wie drei metallische Gebilde rasch auf ihre Position zuschwebten. Er nahm eine der Drohnen ins Visier und feuerte mit seiner Pistole. Die Maschine steckte einiges an Schüssen ein, doch schließlich explodierte sie und fiel in einem Haufen aus brennendem Schrott zu Boden. Gleich darauf holte Shepard eine zweite vom Himmel.

„Kein Wunder, dass uns keine Lebewesen angezeigt wurden“, knurrte der Commander und nahm sich dann zusammen mit Kaidan die dritte Drohne vor. Immer wieder mussten sie sich vor den Schüssen der Maschine ducken, aber schließlich brachten sie auch diese zu Fall. Für einige Sekunden verharrten die Männer und als sich nichts mehr regte, erhoben sich Shepard und Kaidan aus der Deckung. Jenkins folgte ihnen mit zittrigen Knien.

„Haben Sie solche Drohnen schon mal gesehen?“, fragte Kaidan und besah sich die qualmenden Schrotthaufen näher. Shepard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie könnten Marke Eigenbau sein“, erwiderte der Commander. „Aber dafür haben die Dinger bemerkenswert viel Feuerkraft. Wir sollten …“

Doch was auch immer Shepard sagen wollte, wurde durch das plötzliche Auftauchen einer vierten Drohne unterbrochen, die ohne Vorwarnung zu feuern begann. Mit Entsetzen sah Kaidan, wie Jenkins von einer Reihe von Schüssen getroffen wurde und dann lautlos zu Boden ging.

Der Commander neben ihm stieß einen Wutschrei aus und schoss auf die Drohne. Kaidan brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu lösen, doch dann nahm er die Maschine ebenfalls ins Visier. Schließlich explodierte sie wie die vorigen und Kaidan verlor keine Zeit, um zu Jenkins zu eilen. Er war der offizielle Sanitärer des Teams und vielleicht bestand noch Hoffnung, dass …

Doch ein einziger Blick genügte, um zu wissen, dass Kaidan nichts mehr für Jenkins tun konnte. Die Rüstung des Corporals war praktisch zerfetzt und leblose Augen starrten geradeaus nach oben in den Himmel. Jenkins war tot.

Shepard kam angelaufen und sah Kaidan erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Der Commander schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Vermutlich, um sich davon abzuhalten, herzhaft zu fluchen.

„Sein Schild hat sofort versagt“, meinte Kaidan und schloss Jenkins‘ Lider. „Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance.“

Shepard nickte und sah den Lieutenant mit harter Miene an. „Wir werden seinen Leichnam bergen, wenn das hier vorbei ist, und dafür sorgen, dass er ein anständiges Begräbnis bekommt. Aber jetzt brauche ich Ihre volle Konzentration. Kriegen Sie das hin, Alenko?“

Kaidan richtete sich auf. „Jawohl, Sir.“

Shepard klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und beugte sich dann zu Jenkins herab. Gemeinsam trugen sie den Leichnam fort und versteckten ihn zwischen einigen Felsen. Hoffentlich würde er hier ungestört bleiben, bis sie die Zeit fanden, ihn auf die Normandy zu bringen.

Schweren Herzens setzten sie ihren Weg fort in Richtung Ausgrabungsstätte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, nur zu zweit unterwegs zu sein, und immer wieder ertappte sich Kaidan dabei, wie er sich suchend nach Jenkins umsah. Falls Shepard etwas davon mitbekam, ließ er es unkommentiert.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten gingen sie durch einen Wald und mussten sich noch zweimal feindlicher Drohnen erwehren. Sehr bald hatten sie heraus, an welchen Stellen die Maschinen am schwächsten waren, und brauchten meist nur ein paar gezielte Treffer, um sie auszuschalten. Leicht war es dennoch nicht, denn die Dinger waren verflucht schnell und erwiderten bei jeder Gelegenheit das Feuer. Nachdem Shepard und Kaidan gesehen hatten, wie leicht die feindlichen Geschosse Jenkins‘ Schilde überwunden hatten, gingen sie keine Risiken ein und duckten sich immer wieder hinter Felsen und Bäumen. Erst wenn sich eine Lücke im Schützenfeuer bot, riskierten sie selbst einen Schuss.

Als sie gerade einen weiteren Schwarm abgewehrt hatten, erklang unvermittelt Nihlus‘ Stimme in ihren Helmen.

 _„Ich bin nördlich von Ihrer Position. Ich habe hier ein paar ausgebrannte Gebäude und unzählige Leichen“,_ sprach der Turianer resignierend. _„Ich werde mich hier ein wenig umsehen und Sie bei der Grabungsstelle einholen.“_

„Haben verstanden“, antwortete Shepard, verzichtete jedoch seinerseits auf einen Bericht über ihre Situation. Oder über Jenkins. Lag das nur an Andersons Gebot, dass sie Funkstille wahren sollten? Oder machte der Commander sich Vorwürfe wegen Jenkins‘ Tod?

Nicht dass er oder Kaidan irgendetwas hätten tun können, um dies zu verhindern, aber der Lieutenant wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Schuldgefühle selten logisch waren. Erst recht für einen Offizier.

Sie gingen weiter und schon wieder vernahmen sie das inzwischen vertraute Surren von Drohnen, die sich ihrer Position näherten. Erneut gingen die beiden Männer in Deckung und schossen die feindlichen Maschinen eine nach der anderen ab. Doch plötzlich tauchten fünf von den Dingern gleichzeitig auf und flogen auf sie zu.

_Verdammt!_

Innerhalb einer Sekunde erfasste Kaidan die Situation. Mit etwas Glück würden er und Shepard es schaffen, zwei von den Drohnen auszuschalten, ehe die anderen heran waren. Und in ihrer Reichweite gab es keine anderen Objekte, hinter denen sich die Männer verstecken konnten. Es war Zeit, eine andere Strategie aufzufahren.

Kaidan horchte in sich hinein und sofort spürte er die E-Zero-Knoten in seinem Nervensystem. Es hatte eines harten Trainings bedurft, bis er diesen Grad des Bewusstseins für seinen Körper erreicht hatte, aber nicht zum ersten Mal war Kaidan froh über die Fähigkeiten, die es ihm verlieh. Von seinem Gehirn aus sandte er gezielte elektrische Impulse an die Knoten und gleich darauf spürte er, wie sich das Masseneffektfeld um ihn herum aufbaute. Jetzt musste er nur noch entscheiden, wie er es einsetzen wollte.

Mit einem Gedanken sandte er es in Richtung der Drohnen, die mitten in ihrer Bewegung erstarrten und dann anfingen, hilflos in der Luft zu trudeln. Shepard nahm sofort die Gelegenheit wahr und schaltete eine nach der anderen mit seiner Pistole aus, als wären sie nicht mehr als ein paar Zielscheiben auf dem Schießstand.

Als die Gefahr vorüber war, hob Kaidan das Massenfeld auf und sah unsicher zu Shepard hinüber. Die meisten Leute reagierten verstört oder zumindest erschrocken, wenn sie das erste Mal Zeuge von Kaidans Biotiken wurden, aber der Commander zeigte keine solche Reaktion. Im Gegenteil: Er grinste Kaidan an.

„Damit hätten Sie ruhig früher rausrücken können, Alenko. Das macht die Sache erheblich einfacher.“

Kaidan lachte trocken. „Ich werde es mir merken, Sir.“

In den nächsten Gefechten legte er keine Zurückhaltung mehr an den Tag und sehr bald hatten er und Shepard sich eingespielt. Kaidan stoppte die Drohnen in der Luft und der Commander schoss sie mit nur wenigen Schüssen herunter. Sie gaben ein hervorragendes Team ab.

Nach einer Weile spürte der Biotiker einen vertrauten Druck in seinem Kopf und wusste, dass er mit einer handfesten Migräne rechnen musste, wenn er seine Kräfte noch lange derartig einsetzte. Aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen, solange sie sich in ungesichertem Gebiet befanden. Und außerdem hatte die Allianz ein paar verdammt gute Schmerzmittel auf Lager.

Der Wald lichtete sich und sie standen auf einem Weg, der hinab in eine kleine Schlucht führte. Auch hier fanden sie verbrannte Leichen und diesmal war sich Kaidan sicher, dass es sich um Allianz-Soldaten handelte.

_Ist das das Schlachtfeld aus der Übertragung, die wir gesehen haben?_

Wie um Kaidans Vermutung zu bestätigen, erklangen plötzlich Schüsse aus der Schlucht. Zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte eine einzelne Soldatin zwischen den Felsen auf und lief in ihre Richtung. Kaidan erwartete, dass sie von weiteren Drohnen verfolgt wurde, doch stattdessen erschienen humanoide Gestalten hinter ihr, mit großen Gewehren in den Händen. Ihre Körper glänzten metallisch und anstelle eines Gesichts hatten sie einen einzelnen Lichtkreis an der Vorderseite ihres Kopfes.

„Was zum …? Sind das Roboter?“, fragte der Biotiker verblüfft, doch Shepard blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Der Commander war damit beschäftigt, seine Pistole gegen das Präzisionsgewehr auszutauschen, das er bislang auf dem Rücken getragen hatte. Mit ein paar routinierten Handgriffen brachte er es in Stellung, zielte ein paar Sekunden und drückte ab.

Kaidan sah, wie der Kopf eines der Roboter explodierte. Die Soldatin hielt einen Moment verblüfft inne, besann sich jedoch gleich wieder und rannte weiter. Hinter einem Felsen bezog sie Deckung und feuerte von dort auf ihre Verfolger.

„Helfen Sie ihr!“, befahl Shepard. „Ich gebe Ihnen von hier oben Feuerschutz.“

Das ließ sich Kaidan nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete los. Halb rutschend, halb rennend gelangte er die Böschung hinunter und in die Schlucht. Noch im Lauf aktivierte er abermals seine Biotik und riss die drei verbleibenden Roboter in die Luft. Er erwartete, dass Shepard die schwebenden Ziele ebenso effektiv mit seinem Gewehr ausschalten würde wie mit seiner Pistole, und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Kurz darauf lagen drei qualmende Schrotthaufen am Boden.

Kaidan sah sich um, konnte für den Moment aber keine weiteren Feinde ausmachen.

„Gebiet ist gesichert, Commander.“

Kurz darauf schloss Shepard zu ihm auf – nun wieder mit seiner Pistole in den Händen – und sie begaben sich zu der Stelle, wo sie die Soldatin zuletzt gesehen hatten.

„Hallo? Sind Sie da?“, rief Shepard. „Sie können herauskommen, wir sind von der Allianz.“

„Ganz ehrlich, ich würde Ihnen auch die Hand schütteln, wenn Sie ein Haufen Kroganer wären“, ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und gleich darauf tauchte eine junge Frau in einer Kampfpanzerung zwischen den Felsen auf.

Sie trat vor Shepard und salutierte. „Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams vom 212. Haben Sie das Kommando, Sir?“

Shepard nickte und stellte sich vor. „Commander John Shepard von der SSV Normandy. Dies ist Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Sind Sie verwundet, Williams?“

Die Soldatin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar kleinere Schrammen, nichts Ernstes. Die anderen … hatten nicht so viel Glück.“ Williams‘ Stimme zitterte einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder fasste. „Wir patrouillierten gerade das Gebiet um die Ausgrabungsstätte, als sie angriffen. Wir haben noch versucht, einen Notruf abzusetzen, aber sie haben unsere komplette Kommunikation gekappt. Seitdem … seitdem kämpfe ich um mein Leben.“

„Was ist mit dem Rest Ihres Squads passiert?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Wir versuchten zum Sender zurückzukehren, aber wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt. Ich glaube nicht, dass noch einer der anderen …“ Williams schluckte und sah zu Boden. „Ich glaube, ich bin als Einzige übrig, Sir.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Williams“, sprach Shepard in sanftem Ton. „Sie hätten nichts tun können, um sie zu retten.“

Die Soldatin brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Jawohl, Commander. Wir hielten die Stellung, solange es möglich war. Dann wurden wir überwältigt.“

„Aber von wem?“, fragte der Commander und blickte hinüber zu den zerstörten Robotern. „Was sind das für Dinger?“

„Ich … ich glaube, das sind Geth, Sir.“

Überrascht riss Kaidan die Augen auf. Geth! Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

„Aber … die Geth haben den Perseus-Nebel seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr verlassen“, meinte er. „Warum sind sie jetzt hier?“

„Vermutlich wegen des Senders, den diese Wissenschaftler ausgebuddelt haben“, meinte Williams schulterzuckend und deutete auf einen Hügel in östlicher Richtung. „Die Grabungsstätte ist gleich hinter dieser Anhöhe. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Sender noch dort ist.“

„Können Sie uns mehr über diesen Sender erzählen?“, fragte Shepard.

„Ich bin keine Wissenschaftlerin und verstehe nicht viel von dem ganzen Protheaner-Zeug“, antwortete Williams. „Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, was ich gehört habe. Soweit ich weiß, wollten die Kolonisten das Schienennetz für die Magnetbahn weiter ausbauen und stießen dabei auf einige protheanische Ruinen – und diesen Sender. Plötzlich war jeder Wissenschaftler auf Eden Prime an dem Ding interessiert. Einige meinten, es könnte sich um die größte wissenschaftliche Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts handeln. Irgendein Datenmodul eines Kommunikationsnetzwerkes. Aber das ist alles, was ich weiß. Mein Job bestand lediglich darin, das Ding zu sichern – mit mäßigem Erfolg, fürchte ich.“

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten“, meinte Shepard. „Wissen Sie, was mit den Wissenschaftlern passiert ist?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung“, erwiderte die Soldatin. „Das 232. war dafür verantwortlich, ihr Camp zu sichern. Vielleicht haben sie sich besser geschlagen als meine Einheit.“

„Wenn Sie noch in der Lage sind zu kämpfen, könnten wir Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen“, meinte Shepard und sah den Chief fragend an. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Williams‘ Augen und sie nickte.

„Da müssen Sie nicht fragen, Sir“, meinte sie grimmig. „Es ist Zeit für eine Revanche.“

Und so machten sie sich mit Gunnery Chief Williams auf den Weg zur Ausgrabungsstelle. Shepard fragte sie nach Nihlus, aber die Soldatin meinte, sie hätte auf Eden Prime noch nie einen Turianer gesehen.

 _Vielleicht erwartet er uns bei der Grabungsstätte,_ dachte Kaidan und erklomm hinter Shepard den Hügel. Dahinter befand sich ein Krater, um den zahlreiche Kisten und Geräte herumstanden, doch sonst war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, weder Nihlus noch irgendwelche Menschen. Zumindest keine lebenden.

Beklommen betrachtete Kaidan die zwei Leichen, die auf lange spitze Pfähle aufgespießt worden waren. Sie waren eindeutig menschlich, aber das war auch alles, was Kaidan erkennen konnte. Nicht einmal das Geschlecht ließ sich mehr bestimmen und das, obwohl die Leichen völlig nackt waren. Die Körper wirkten ausgezehrt und trocken, als wären sie mumifiziert.

_Aber wie kann das sein? Sie können nicht älter sein als ein paar Tage._

Die Spieße selbst sahen merkwürdig aus. Der Fuß war massiv und enthielt zahlreiche Kabel. Es handelte sich zweifellos um irgendeine Art von Apparatur. Warum auch immer die Leichen hier aufgespießt worden waren, es hatte offenbar mehr als nur den Zweck, mögliche Überlebende zu demoralisieren.

„Waren das die Geth?“, fragte Shepard, was Williams mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

„Ich sah aus der Ferne, wie sie einen meiner Kameraden auf so ein Ding aufspießten“, meinte sie grimmig. „Während er noch lebte.“

Mit erhöhter Vorsicht begaben sich die drei Soldaten hinunter in den Krater. Bis auf ein paar herumliegende Kabel und einige Scheinwerfer war er jedoch völlig leer.

„Der Sender war genau hier!“, meinte Williams aufgeregt. „Jemand muss ihn bewegt haben!“

„Aber wer?“, erwiderte Kaidan stirnrunzelnd. „Einer unserer Leute? Oder die Geth?“

„Schwer zu sagen“, sprach Shepard. „Vielleicht erfahren wir mehr, wenn wir das Forschungscamp erreichen. Wo lang, Williams?“

„Einfach die Anhöhe dort hinauf, Sir“, antwortete die Soldatin und deutete auf eine natürliche Rampe, die aus dem Krater führte.

„Hoffen wir, dass es Überlebende gibt“, murmelte der Commander und führte sie den beschriebenen Weg hinauf. Noch bevor sie oben angelangt waren, roch Kaidan Rauch und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Als sie die Rampe erklommen hatten, blickten sie auf die qualmenden Überreste des Camps. Überall lagen zerstörte Geräte herum und einer der beiden Wohncontainer war völlig ausgebrannt. Doch am schlimmsten war der Anblick der aufgespießten Leichen.

Wie die vorigen waren sie ausgezehrt, als hätte irgendetwas ihnen innerhalb kurzer Zeit sämtliches Wasser entzogen. Doch anders als die anderen Leichen wiesen diese hier außerdem zahlreiche Schläuche und Kabel auf, die sich durch Torso und Gliedmaßen zogen.

„Diese Leichen sind mit kybernetischen Komponenten durchzogen“, meinte Shepard verwundert. „Aber warum …?“

Plötzlich lief ein elektrischer Impuls durch die Dornen und fassungslos sahen die drei Soldaten mit an, wie die Leichen anfingen, sich zu bewegen!

„Mein Gott! Sie … leben noch?“, rief Kaidan entsetzt.

Die Dornen senkten sich ab, bis die aufgespießten Körper den Erdboden erreichten hatten. Dann lösten sie sich mit einem widerlichen Geräusch von dem Pfahl und kamen taumelnd auf die Füße.

Williams sah die Gestalten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Das sind … Meine Kameraden nannten sie ‚Husks‘. Die Dinger haben eine unserer Stellungen angegriffen“, flüsterte sie. „Ich dachte, es wären irgendwelche Konstrukte der Geth. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie … dass sie …“

„… früher Menschen waren?“, beendete Kaidan den Satz für sie und Williams nickte schwach. „Moment, sagten Sie, sie wurden von den Dingern angegr…“

Noch bevor der Biotiker seine Frage beendet hatte, wurde sie ihm auch schon beantwortet, denn plötzlich stürmten die Husks auf sie zu. Und es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie nur einen freundlichen Plausch im Sinne. Shepard fluchte und feuerte einem von ihnen ins Bein, doch dies schien den Husk nicht sonderlich zu kümmern.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie Schmerzen verspüren“, meinte der Commander und zielte als nächstes auf den Kopf. Der Schädel des Husks explodierte in einem Regen aus Kabeln und Hirnmasse und die Kreatur fiel leblos zu Boden. „Aber offenbar kann man sie töten.“

„Warum erinnert mich das an einen schlechten Zombie-Film?“, murmelte Kaidan und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer auf die Husks. Williams neben ihm tat es ihm gleich.

„Nun, das Gute an Zombies ist ja: Hat man sich einmal von dem Schrecken erholt, sind sie ziemliche Luschen“, meinte sie und schoss in kurzer Zeit drei der Kreaturen nieder.

„Aber wenn sie auftauchen, dann immer im Rudel“, knurrte Shepard und tötete zwei weitere Husks. „Lieutenant, können Sie Ihre Biotik einsetzen, um uns die Sache zu erleichtern?“

„Mit Vergnügen, Commander.“

Im nächsten Moment schwebte über ihnen ein Dutzend Husks, die fauchend ihre Arme nach den Soldaten ausstreckten, ohne sie jedoch zu erreichen. Shepard und Williams machten mit den Kreaturen kurzen Prozess und kaum war der letzte Husk tot, löste Kaidan das Massenfeld auf.

Er taumelte einen Schritt zur Seite und wurde augenblicklich von Shepard gestützt.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?“, fragte der Commander besorgt. Kaidan nickte.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Das waren nur ein bisschen viele auf einmal“, murmelte er und wartete, bis der Schwindel sich verzog.

„Sind Sie sicher?“, bohrte Shepard nach. Kaidan nickte abermals und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Commander. Ich weiß, wie viel ich meinem Körper zumuten kann.“

Shepard sah immer noch besorgt drein, nahm aber die Hand von Kaidans Arm. Er sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment ertönte Nihlus‘ Stimme über Funk.

 _„Shepard, es gab eine Planänderung“_ , sprach der Turianer. _„Ich bin hier in einem kleinen Bahnhof und werde mich mal umsehen. Ich warte hier auf Sie.“_

„Er meint wahrscheinlich den Bahnhof des Magnetzugs“, meinte Williams. „Das ist nicht weit von hier.“

Doch bevor sie sich dorthin aufmachten, wies Shepard sie an, das Camp zu durchsuchen. Dies erwies sich als gute Entscheidung, denn in dem verbleibenden Wohncontainer stießen sie tatsächlich auf Überlebende. Die beiden Wissenschaftler waren zutiefst erleichtert, die Allianz-Soldaten zu sehen, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich so weit beruhigt hatten, um ihnen brauchbare Informationen liefern zu können.

Viele waren es nicht, aber immerhin bekam Shepard aus ihnen heraus, dass der Sender am Morgen von der Grabungsstelle zum Bahnhof gebracht worden war.

„Und kurz darauf begann der Angriff“, meinte eine der beiden Forscher mit zitternder Stimme. „Die Marines konnten die Geth lange genug zurückhalten, damit wir uns hier verstecken konnten. Sie … sie gaben ihr Leben, um unseres zu retten.“

„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es nicht umsonst war“, meinte Shepard grimmig. „Bleiben Sie hier, bis wir die Gegend gesichert haben, dann bringen wir Sie zur Kolonie zurück.“

„Vielen Dank, Commander. Und viel Glück.“

Damit ließen sie die beiden Wissenschaftler in dem Container zurück und machten sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Williams führte sie durch eine weitere Schlucht und hinauf auf einen Hügel. Sie hatten von hier oben einen guten Überblick über das Gelände und konnten in einigen hundert Metern ihr Ziel ausmachen: Schienen, die von einer Plattform ausgingen. Doch dies verblasste neben dem, was sie in weiter Ferne erblickten.

Es war das Schiff. Das unbekannte, insektenartige Schiff, das sie auf der Übertragung gesehen hatten. In Echt wirkte es sogar noch größer. Und noch bedrohlicher.

Kaidan konnte auf die Entfernung nicht ausmachen, ob es gelandet war oder einfach nur dicht über der Planetenoberfläche schwebte. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde dies auch irrelevant, denn plötzlich hob das Schiff ab und stieg senkrecht gen Himmel auf. Rauch und Lichtblitze umtanzten das gewaltige Konstrukt, während es immer höher flog und schließlich in der Atmosphäre verschwand.

„Es … es ist fort“, meinte Williams. „Heißt das, der Angriff ist vorüber?“

„Ziehen Sie keine voreiligen Schlüsse“, erwiderte Shepard. „Nur weil das Schiff weg ist, heißt das nicht, dass die Geth es auch sind.“

Der Commander sollte Recht behalten, denn kaum näherten sie sich dem Bahnhof, wurden sie mit weiteren Geth konfrontiert – und weiteren Husks.

Kaidan verzichtete bei diesem Gefecht auf den Einsatz von Biotik, um seinem Körper ein wenig Erholung zu gönnen, und begnügte sich damit, sich die Feinde mit Schusswaffen vom Leib zu halten. Als sich herausstellte, dass einer der Geth ein Scharfschütze war, holte Shepard abermals sein Präzisionsgewehr hervor.

Während Kaidan und Williams sich um die näheren Gegner kümmerten, nahm der Commander den feindlichen Schützen ins Visier und nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel schaltete er ihn aus. Shepard grinste triumphierend, doch gleich darauf änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Kaidan alarmiert, während er den letzten der Husks tötete.

Shepard starrte angestrengt durch das Zielfernrohr seines Gewehrs. „Ich kann den Bahnhof sehen. Und … einen Leichnam. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es ein Leichnam ist.“

„Und?“ Kaidan verstand nicht ganz, was daran so besonders sein sollte. Sie hatten heute immerhin schon einige Leichen gesehen.

Shepard senkte das Gewehr und sah den Lieutenant mit ernstem Blick an.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Turianer.“

Geschockt starrten sie auf Nihlus‘ leblosen Körper. Wer auch immer den Spectre getötet hatte, hatte ihn von hinten erschossen. Und allem Anschein nach aus kurzer Distanz.

„Noch vor zehn Minuten hat er mit uns gesprochen“, meinte Shepard kopfschüttelnd. „Was ist hier passiert?“

Der Commander klang erschöpft und Kaidan konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Diese ganze Mission war von Anfang an ein Desaster. Erst der Tod von Jenkins, dann das Auftauchen der Geth, dann die untoten Husks und nun fanden sie auch noch Nihlus‘ Leichnam.

_Hoffen wir, dass wenigstens dieser Sender noch irgendwo hier ist._

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ die drei Soldaten herumfahren und im nächsten Moment sahen sie sich einem Mann gegenüber, der erschrocken auf die Pistolen in seinem Gesicht starrte.

„Bitte! Erschießen Sie mich nicht! Ich bin nur ein einfacher Lagerarbeiter!“, schrie er und hob die Hände über den Kopf.

„Warum schleichen Sie hier herum?“, fragte Shepard barsch und steckte seine Waffe weg. Kaidan und Williams folgten seinem Beispiel.

Der Mann sah immer noch verängstigt drein, antwortete aber. „Ich … es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich nur versteckt. Vor diesen … Dingern. Diesen Kreaturen. Was auch immer. Mein … mein Name ist Powell.“

„Powell, haben Sie gesehen, was hier passiert ist?“, fragte Shepard und deutete auf Nihlus‘ Leichnam. Der Mann nickte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Es war dieser andere Turianer. Er hat ihn erschossen, ohne jeder andere Vorwarnung!“

„Moment, der _andere_ Turianer? Sie meinen, hier war noch ein Turianer außer Nihlus? Er wurde nicht von den Geth getötet?“

„N-nein“, stammelte Powell. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Sie mit ‚Geth‘ diese komischen Blechhaufen meinen. Es war ganz bestimmt ein Turianer. Er war bereits hier, als Ihr Freund auftauchte. Ich glaube, die beiden kannten sich.“

„Haben Sie einen Namen gehört?“, bohrte Shepard nach. „Wissen Sie, wer der andere Turianer war?“

„Ich glaube, Ihr Freund nannte ihn ‚Saren‘. Er schien nicht misstrauisch zu sein und vernachlässigte seine Abwehr. Und kaum hatte er Saren den Rücken zugedreht, hat dieser ihn von hinten erschossen. Einfach so!“ Powells Stimme überschlug sich vor Hysterie. „Ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich mich hinter diesen Kisten versteckt hatte und er mich nicht gesehen hat!“

Shepard nickte und sah sich einen Moment um. „Uns wurde gesagt, dass ein protheanischer Sender hierher gebracht wurde. Was ist mit ihm passiert?“

„Dieses Ding, das die Wissenschaftler ausgebuddelt haben? Sie haben ihn heute morgen auf den Magnetzug geladen und ihn zum Raumhafen gebracht“, antwortete Powell. „Ich glaube, dorthin war auch dieser Saren unterwegs. Kaum hatte er Ihren Freund getötet, sprang er auf den Frachtzug auf. Das war erst vor ein paar Minuten.“

„War das, bevor oder nachdem das feindliche Schiff weggeflogen ist?“, fragte Kaidan.

„Das Schiff ist weg? O Gott sei Dank!“, sprach Powell erleichtert. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es war riesig. Alles wurde dunkel, als es landete. Und es machte dieses … dieses Geräusch. Das bohrte sich direkt ins Gehirn, kann ich Ihnen sagen! Wie der Schrei der Verdammten, nur dass es aus dem eigenen Schädel kam.“

Powell schauderte bei der Erinnerung und rieb sich die Arme.

„Kaum war es hier aufgetaucht, begann der Angriff. Sie töteten jeden. Jeden! Wissenschaftler, Arbeiter, Soldaten … Wäre ich nicht hinter diesen Kisten gewesen, wäre ich jetzt auch tot!“

„Und sonst hat niemand versucht, sich dort zu verstecken?“, fragte Kaidan verwundert.

Powell schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie hatten nie eine Chance. Ich war schon versteckt, als der Angriff begann.“

„Moment, Sie hatten sich bereits _vor_ dem Angriff hinter den Kisten versteckt?“, hakte Kaidan nach. Powell rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Manchmal … brauche ich ein Nickerchen, um meine Schicht zu überstehen. Also habe ich mich hinter die Kisten verzogen, wo mein Vorarbeiter mich nicht finden konnte.“

Williams‘ Augen wurden groß. „Sie haben überlebt, weil Sie _faul_ sind?“

„Das Glück ist wohl wirklich mit den Dummen“, murmelte Shepard kopfschüttelnd. „Aber immerhin hat Ihnen das das Leben gerettet. Und wir haben dadurch erfahren, was hier geschehen ist. Laufen Sie zum Forschungscamp, dort befinden sich weitere Überlebende. Sie sind dort in Sicherheit.“

Das ließ der Mann sich nicht zweimal sagen und nahm sofort die Beine in die Hand.

Williams sah ihm missbilligend nach. „So viele gute Männer und Frauen sind heute hier gestorben und ausgerechnet dieser Nichtsnutz hat überlebt!“

„Lassen Sie’s gut sein, Williams“, meinte Shepard und ging neben Nihlus‘ Körper in die Hocke. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag half Kaidan dem Commander einen Leichnam zu verstecken. Sie legten ihn zwischen einigen Kisten ab und bedeckten ihn mit einem Tuch. Hier würde Nihlus hoffentlich ungestört ruhen können, bis sie ihn auf die Normandy bringen konnten.

_Wann auch immer das sein wird._

Kaidan kam es vor, als liefen sie von einer Sackgasse in die andere. Diese Mission war durch und durch beschissen.

Sie begaben sich zur Plattform, an der wunderbarerweise noch ein verbliebener Magnetzug auf sie wartete. Shepard trat an die Steuerkonsole und setzte das Vehikel in Gang. Diese Art von Zügen war sehr einfach konstruiert und diente hauptsächlich dem Transport von Frachtgütern zwischen den einzelnen Raumhäfen. Entsprechend simpel war auch die Bedienung.

Langsam fuhr der Zug an und schwebte über die Magnetschiene hinweg. Es war seltsam, einige Minuten innezuhalten und zu verschnaufen, nachdem sie stundenlang umhergerannt waren und um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn dieser Saren den Sender längst auf sein Schiff geladen hat und damit entschwunden ist?“, fragte Kaidan schließlich. Es war ein bedrückender Gedanke, dass alle ihre Strapazen und Opfer am Ende umsonst gewesen sein könnten, aber es wäre dumm, nicht auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen.

Shepard seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „In dem Fall wird der Citadel-Rat einen Bericht erhalten, der ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen wird. Und ich schätze, das mit meiner Aufnahme zu den Spectres ist dann auch vom Tisch.“

„Zu den Spectres? Was?“ Kaidan war verwirrt. Davon hörte er gerade zum ersten Mal. Auch Williams schaute interessiert drein.

„Ach richtig, das hatte Anderson in seinem Missionsbriefing ausgelassen.“ Shepard seufzte abermals. „Die Allianz versucht, den Rat dazu zu bringen, einen Menschen als Spectre einzusetzen. Nihlus sollte mich bei dieser Mission beurteilen, ob ich für den Job geeignet bin. Was mir übrigens zwanzig Minuten vor unserer Landung auf Eden Prime mitgeteilt wurde.“

„Oh wow! Ein Mensch als Spectre. Das ist ’ne große Sache“, meinte Kaidan bewundernd.

„Noch trage ich den Titel nicht“, erinnerte ihn Shepard. Er hob den Blick und griff nach seinen Waffen. „Aber wir können Überzeugungsarbeit beim Rat leisten, indem wir endlich diesen verdammten Sender besorgen. Wir sind nämlich da.“

Der Zug hielt an einer weiteren Plattform und sofort sahen sich die drei Soldaten einem halben Dutzend Geth gegenüber. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie die Kreaturen bei etwas gestört, denn zwei von ihnen machten sich hastig daran, eine große Kiste abzusetzen, ehe sie nach ihren Waffen griffen. Die Atempause auf dem Zug war genug gewesen, dass Kaidan sich traute, wieder seine Biotiken einzusetzen, und nach einigen Minuten hatten sie alle sechs Geth ausgeschaltet.

Shepard trat an die Kiste heran und fluchte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Kaidan und erschien an der Seite des Commanders. Ein Blick auf die Kiste und die Frage hatte sich erübrigt. An der Vorderseite befand sich ein Display, das vier Ziffern zeigte. Ziffern, die im Sekundentakt runterzählten. Es brauchte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, was es mit einer Kiste auf sich hatte, die einen Countdown anzeigte.

Ein Scan mit Shepards Universalwerkzeug bestätigte Kaidans Vermutung: ein Sprengsatz. Und dem Countdown nach zu urteilen, ging er in fünf Minuten hoch. Sofort begann der Commander, auf das Interface seines Universalwerkzeugs zu tippen und eine Reihe von Codes einzugeben.

„Okay, die gute Nachricht ist: Das Ding ist sehr leicht zu hacken“, sprach er kurz darauf und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, stoppte einige Sekunden später der Countdown und das Display des Sprengsatzes erlosch.

Trotzdem wagte Kaidan es noch nicht aufzuatmen. „Und was ist die _schlechte_ ­­Nachricht?“

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. „Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass mir in der Nähe noch drei Objekte mit der gleichen Energiesignatur angezeigt werden. Und wie es aussieht, gehen sie alle in vier Minuten und zehn Sekunden hoch.“

Für einen Moment sahen sich alle drei Soldaten stumm an, ehe sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen losstürmten. Von der Plattform aus führte eine Treppe auf die obere Ebene des Raumhafens. Shepards Universalwerkzeug nach zu urteilen mussten sich mindestens zwei der Sprengsätze irgendwo hier oben befinden. Und vielleicht auch der dritte.

Aber bevor sie mit der Suche beginnen konnten, wurden sie abermals von Geth ins Visier genommen und waren gezwungen, in Deckung zu gehen.

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit“, knurrte Shepard und sah auf sein Universalwerkzeug. Sie hatten noch drei Minuten und zwanzig Sekunden. „Alenko, Sie haben eine technische Ausbildung, oder?“

„Ja, Commander“, antwortete Kaidan. „Und bevor Sie nach meinen Hacker-Fähigkeiten fragen, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass Sie mehr als ausreichend für diese Aufgabe sind.“

Der Commander sah erleichtert aus. „Genau darauf habe ich gehofft. Wir teilen uns auf. Sie nehmen sich den Sprengsatz links von uns vor und ich den rechts.“

Dann griff er nach seinem Präzisionsgewehr und sah Williams an. „Können Sie mit sowas umgehen?“

„Kein Problem, Sir“, meinte sie und nahm die Waffe entgegen. „Ich gebe Ihnen beiden Feuerschutz, während Sie sich um die Sprengsätze kümmern.“

„Klingt für mich nach ’nem Plan“, erwiderte Kaidan. Die drei Soldaten tauschten einen letzten Blick aus und dann sprinteten Shepard und Kaidan los, während Williams aus der Deckung auftauchte und sich die Geth vornahm.

Wäre der Lieutenant nicht so sehr mit Laufen und Ducken beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er ihre Treffsicherheit vermutlich bewundert, aber für den Moment hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun. Er aktivierte sein eigenes Universalwerkzeug und suchte nach der Energiesignatur, die Shepard beschrieben hatte.

_Dort!_

Im Schatten einer Säule fand Kaidan einen der Sprengsätze und machte sich sogleich ans Werk. Zum Glück behielt Shepard recht: Die Dinger waren erstaunlich leicht zu hacken. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass es blitzschnell ging. Beinahe vierzig Sekunden verstrichen, ehe der Countdown endlich abbrach. Doch Zeit zum Feiern blieb Kaidan nicht, denn gleich darauf sah er sich eines Geth gegenüber, der offenbar durch Williams Feuersturm geschlüpft war.

Er war schon viel zu dicht heran, um Kaidan die Gelegenheit zu geben, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Also musste es anders gehen. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags errichtete der Lieutenant ein Masseneffektfeld um sich herum und stieß den Geth mit aller Kraft von sich. Die Maschine wurde davongeschleudert und krachte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sie als ein Haufen Schrott zu Boden fiel. Nur wenige Meter davon entfernt tauchte Shepard hinter einer Säule auf. Offenbar hatte er gerade seinen eigenen Sprengsatz entschärft. Der Commander sah zuerst die kläglichen Überreste des Geth an und dann hinüber zu Kaidan, wobei er vielsagend eine Augenbraue hob.

Der Biotiker zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste.

_Manchmal ist ein bisschen rohe Gewalt die effektivste Methode._

Shepard erwiderte das Grinsen und dann deutete er stumm in die hintere Ecke der Plattform. Wie es aussah, befand sich dort der letzte Sprengsatz. Kaidan nickte verstehend und sprintete los. Er war näher dran als Shepard und setzte darauf, dass dieser ihm zusammen mit Williams Deckung geben würde.

Die beiden enttäuschten ihn nicht und Kaidan erreichte den Sprengsatz wohlbehalten und an einem Stück. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf sein Universalwerkzeug.

_Noch 55 Sekunden. Soll keiner sagen, wir würden es nicht spannend machen._

Sofort begann er mit der Hacking-Sequenz und ignorierte dabei die Schweißperlen, die seine Stirn runterliefen. Irgendwann registrierte er, dass Shepard an seiner Seite stand – und zweifellos auf alles feuerte, was Kaidan auch nur schief ansah –, aber der Lieutenant wagte es nicht, von seinem Interface aufzublicken. Nur eine falsche Eingabe, ein falscher Befehl, und er würde zusammen mit dem Commander in die Luft fliegen. Und vermutlich der gesamte Raumhafen gleich mit.

Schließlich piepte Kaidans Universalwerkzeug zum Zeichen, dass der Hack abgeschlossen war. Bange sah der Lieutenant hinüber zum Sprengsatz und was er dort sah, ließ ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen. Hysterisch lachte er auf und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

Drei Sekunden. Der Coundown war bei drei Sekunden gestoppt.

_O Gott, das kann nicht gut für mein Herz sein._

„Gute Arbeit, Alenko“, meinte Shepard und klang dabei mindestens so außer Atem, wie Kaidan sich fühlte. Der Lieutenant nickte schwach. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er seine flatternden Nerven wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

„Haben wir’s geschafft?“, rief Williams ihnen zu, während sie auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Wenn Sie damit meinen, dass wir die letzten Geth ausgeschaltet haben und nicht in die Luft fliegen, dann ja, Williams, wir haben es geschafft“, meinte Shepard und nahm wieder sein Gewehr entgegen. „Jetzt lassen Sie uns nur hoffen, dass der Sender noch irgendwo hier ist.“

Er bewegte sich auf eine Treppe am hinteren Teil des Raumhafens zu und die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Sie kamen auf einer Landeplattform für Raumschiffe heraus und zum ersten Mal während dieser durch und durch katastrophalen Mission schien ihnen das Glück gewogen.

Denn das seltsame Objekt vor ihnen konnte einfach nichts anderes sein als der gesuchte Sender.

Das Ding war schlank und an die vier oder fünf Meter hoch. Ein grünlicher Lichtstrahl ging von ihm senkrecht nach oben hinauf in die Wolken und auch der Sender selbst wurde von diesem Licht umschlossen, das in regelmäßigem Takt pulsierte.

_Als würde der Sender leben._

Sie stellten sicher, dass die Umgebung tatsächlich frei von Geth war (oder von fremden Turianern, die alten Freunden in den Rücken schossen), ehe sie sich endlich erlaubten, sich zu entspannen.

_Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben den Sender!_

Wenigstens eine gute Sache, die ihnen heute widerfuhr.

Shepard tastete nach seinem Helm und setzte einen Funkspruch ab.

„Normandy, bitte kommen.“

_„Hey, Commander, schön, endlich wieder von Ihnen zu hören!“_

„Joker, sagen Sie dem Captain, dass der Sender sichergestellt ist, und holen Sie uns so schnell wie möglich hier ab.“

_„Verstanden, Commander. Ich habe ihre Position erfasst. Abholung erfolgt in elf Minuten.“_

Kaidan hörte dem Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Fasziniert trat er näher an das Artefakt heran.

„Unfassbar“, meinte er zu Williams, die neben ihm auftauchte. „Tatsächliche funktionierende Protheaner-Technologie!“

„Als er ausgegraben wurde, hat er das noch nicht gemacht“, meinte die Soldatin und sah den Sender misstrauisch an. „Irgendetwas muss ihn aktiviert haben.“

„Die Wissenschaftler auf der Citadel werden sicher herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat“, erwiderte Kaidan. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Sender kehrte er zu Shepard zurück.

„Commander, ich habe die Positionen von Nihlus und Jenkins auf meinem Universalwerkzeug markiert. Wir sollten ihre Leichen bergen, nachdem die Normandy uns aufgelesen hat.“

Shepard nickte. „Sie haben Recht. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass …“

Der Commander brach mitten im Satz ab und bevor Kaidan fragen konnte, was los war, stieß dieser ihn unsanft zur Seite und sprintete los. Alarmiert drehte sich der Biotiker um und sah, wie Shepard auf den Sender zulief – und auf Williams.

Mit großen Augen sah Kaidan, wie die Soldatin von irgendeiner unsichtbaren Kraft näher und näher an den Sender herangezogen wurde. Williams wehrte sich, aber es schien, als wollten ihre Füße ihr nicht gehorchen. Meter um Meter rutschte sie näher auf das Ding zu.

Dann war Shepard heran. Er schlang seine Arme um die Taille der Soldatin und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft aus dem Anziehungsfeld des Senders heraus. Kaidan war gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um sie aufzufangen und ihr einen schmerzhaften Sturz zu ersparen, aber Zeit für Erleichterung blieb nicht. Denn statt Williams war es nun Shepard, der unaufhaltsam vom Sender angezogen wurde. Noch bevor Kaidan oder Williams etwas tun konnten, war der Commander bis auf einen Meter heran und wurde dann wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand in die Luft gehoben.

Das pulsierende grüne Licht wurde stärker und stärker und Kaidan spürte die knisternde Statik, die von ihm ausging. Mit Entsetzen sahen er und Williams mit an, wie Shepard unkontrolliert zu zucken begann, als hätte er einen Krampfanfall, während das Licht immer heller wurde.

Und dann explodierte der Sender mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Shepards Körper fiel wie eine Gliederpuppe zu Boden.

„Commander!“

Kaidan eilte heran und drehte Shepard auf den Rücken.

„Können Sie mich hören? Sind Sie okay?!“

Doch Shepard antwortete ihm nicht. Der Commander lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Und neben ihm stieg der Qualm des zerstörten Senders auf.


	5. Ankunft auf der Citadel

_Krankenstation der SSV Normandy, medizinisches Logbuch, Eintrag von Dr. Karin Chakwas:_

_Der Zustand von Commander Shepard ist nach wie vor unverändert, womit er jetzt seit beinahe dreizehn Stunden bewusstlos ist. Ich habe die Tests wiederholt, doch das Ergebnis war das gleiche wie zuvor: Physisch gesehen ist Shepard vollkommen gesund, aber ich registriere immer noch abnormale Hirnaktivitäten. Die Zunahme der REM-Phasen und der ungewöhnliche Ausschlag der Betawellen deuten auf eine intensive Traumaktivität hin. Was auch immer der protheanische Sender mit Shepard gemacht hat, spielt sich in seinem Kopf ab._

_Leider wurde der Sender selbst vollkommen zerstört und es liegen keine Daten vor, um den Zustand des Commanders zu erklären. Sollte es sich dabei wirklich um ein Kommunikationsgerät gehandelt haben, unterscheidet sich die menschliche Physiologie möglicherweise zu sehr von der protheanischen, um für diese Art der Informationsübermittlung empfänglich zu sein. Dies könnte zu einer Überlastung von Shepards Nervensystem geführt haben._

_Aber das sind alles reine Spekulationen meinerseits. Ich versuche mich damit von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wie ich Shepard behandeln soll – oder wann er wieder aufwacht._

_…_

_Die Stimmung unter der Crew ist immer noch bedrückt. Die Trauer um Jenkins und die Sorge um den Commander ist in allen Bereichen der Normandy spürbar. Chief Williams belagert schon wieder meine Krankenstation und wartet auf Neuigkeiten über Shepard. Und wie es aussieht, leistet Kaidan ihr erneut Gesellschaft. Es scheint diesmal eine milde Migräneattacke gewesen zu sein, wenn er sich bereits so schnell davon erholt hat. Oder der Mann ist einfach nur stur. Nun ja, ich sollte wohl froh sein, dass er genug Verstand besitzt, mich um Schmerzmittel zu bitten, wenn er sie benötigt, und sich hinzulegen, wenn man es ihm sagt. Nach mehr als vierzig Jahren als Militärärztin weiß ich, dass das keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist._

_Weiter: Ich habe nun die Obduktion des Husks abgeschlossen, den das Einsatzteam von Eden Prime mitgebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich fasziniert sein soll oder angewidert, und versuche immer noch, einen Sinn in den Daten zu sehen._

_Hier die Kurzfassung: Die Geräte der Geth scheinen den Leichen binnen kurzer Zeit sämtliches Wasser und Mineralien zu entziehen und tauschen dann Muskeln und Organe gegen kybernetische Ersatzteile aus. Anschließend werden die Körper durch einen Stromstoß reanimiert und greifen scheinbar wahllos jedes Lebewesen in der Nähe an. Möglicherweise sind die Geth auch in der Lage, sie fernzusteuern, das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Der Sinn hinter all dem ist mir schleierhaft. Geht es den Geth nur darum, zusätzliche Truppen zu erschaffen?_

_Vielleicht werden die Wissenschaftler auf der Citadel aus all dem schlauer als ich, immerhin ist das hier nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet. Wir werden ihnen den Husk zu weiteren Forschungszwecken überlassen, sobald wir die Citadel erreicht haben. Was in ungefähr fünf Stunden der Fall sein wird._

_Hoffen wir, dass Shepard bis dahin wieder auf den Beinen ist. Der Rat wird Antworten wollen._

_°°°°°_

Die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge aufflammten, waren zusammenhanglos und schienen nicht mehr als Bruchstücke zu sein. Er sah Zerstörung. Krieg. Tod.

Er sah Wesen, nein, Maschinen, wie sie … Er wusste es nicht.

Er verstand es nicht.

Was war dies für ein Ort? Wer kämpfte in diesem Krieg? Und gegen wen?

Er hörte wieder das Geräusch. Ein tiefes, blechernes Dröhnen, das sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren schien. Es war ein Schrei. Es war mechanisch. Es war ein Schrei.

Warum sah er diese Bilder von verwüsteten Orten? War dies ein Krieg? Gegen wen?

Er sah Leichen. Er hörte die Schreie von Sterbenden. Und immer wieder ertönte das bohrende Geräusch.

Er verstand es nicht.

_Dies ist eine Warnung._

Warum wusste er dies auf einmal? Wer war es, der ihn warnte?

Er verstand es nicht.

Was war dies für ein Ort? Was bedeuteten diese bruchstückhaften Bilder? War dies ein Krieg?

Und wieder hörte er das bohrende Geräusch.

Er verstand es nicht.

°°°°°

Das erste, dessen Shepard gewahr wurde, waren die Stimmen zweier Frauen, die sich leise unterhielten. Er kannte sie, dessen war er sich sicher.

_Das sind Chief Williams und … Doktor Chakwas?_

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und fand sich zu seiner Überraschung auf der Krankenstation der Normandy wieder. Wie war er hierhergekommen? Und was hatte Williams auf dem Schiff verloren? Mühsam setzte er sich auf.

„Doktor Chakwas! Er wacht auf!“, hörte er den Chief rufen und plötzlich sah er in zwei besorgte Augenpaare.

„Gott sei Dank“, meinte Doktor Chakwas. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Als hätte jemand sein Hirn zu Rührei verarbeitet. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt Shepard lieber für sich.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?“, fragte er stattdessen. Erst jetzt stellt er fest, dass er nichts weiter trug als seine Allianz-Uniform. Irgendjemand musste ihm seinen Kampfanzug ausgezogen haben. Benommen rieb er sich die Augen und versuchte, klar im Kopf zu werden. „Wie lange war ich weg?“

„Ungefähr fünfzehn Stunden“, teilte Doktor Chakwas ihm mit. „Dieser Sender hat sie ganz schön erwischt.“

„Es war mein Fehler“, meinte Williams und sah schuldbewusst drein. „Ich muss so eine Art Sicherheitssystem aktiviert haben, als ich näher rangegangen bin. Und Sie haben mich dann weggestoßen.“

Mühsam kamen Shepards Erinnerungen zurück. Er hatte Williams aus dem Transferbereich des Senders gezogen und war dann selbst in den Datenstrahl geraten. Und dann …

Dann waren da Bilder gewesen. Shepard hatte Mühe, sie sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Irgendetwas von einem Krieg. Und da war ein Geräusch gewesen. Ein dröhnendes Geräusch, das sich in den Kopf bohrte.

„Commander? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er Williams fragen. Er räusperte sich.

„Ja, ich bin okay. Und was geschehen ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie konnten nicht wissen, was passieren würde. Was auch immer überhaupt passiert ist“, fügte Shepard hinzu und sah fragend zu Doktor Chakwas.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer und leider werden wir das auch nicht mehr herausfinden“, seufzte die Ärztin. „Der Sender ist explodiert und nur noch ein Haufen Schrott.“

„Die Explosion hat Sie umgehauen“, meinte Williams. „Lieutenant Alenko und ich mussten Sie auf die Normandy tragen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Shepard und lächelte sie an. „Das war gute Arbeit.“

Williams sah verlegen drein, aber das war ihm allemal lieber als der schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdruck, den sie vorher gezeigt hatte. Doktor Chakwas teilte ihm die Ergebnisse ihrer Tests mit, aber er verstand nur so viel, dass er körperlich in bester Verfassung war. Als sie jedoch etwas von ungewöhnlichen Hirnaktivitäten erzählte, wurde er hellhörig.

„Ich hatte … es war so etwas wie eine Vision“, murmelte er und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich gesehen habe. Tod. Vernichtung. Es ist alles verschwommen.“

Doktor Chakwas sah nachdenklich drein. „Ich werde das in meinem Bericht erwähnen. Vielleicht …“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und Captain Anderson trat ein. Als er sah, dass Shepard aufrecht auf dem Bett saß, zeigte sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie sind wach! Das ist ein erfreulicher Anblick“, meinte er und wandte sich dann an Dr. Chakwas. „Wie geht es ihm?“

_Ich sitze genau hier. Er hätte genauso gut mich fragen können._

„Alle Werte sind normal“, antwortete die Ärztin. „Er wird sich bald erholt haben.“

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Anderson zufrieden. „Wenn das so ist, möchte ich Sie bitten, uns allein zu lassen. Ich muss mit Shepard unter vier Augen reden.“

„Natürlich“, meinte Dr. Chakwas und verließ zusammen mit Williams den Raum.

Shepard erhob sich und stellte sich hin. Er würde seinem Captain nicht von einem Krankenbett aus Bericht erstatten.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Sie haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen bereitet, Commander. Erinnern Sie sich daran, was passiert ist?“, wollte Anderson wissen. Shepard nickte.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass da unten so ziemlich alles schiefgegangen ist, was schiefgehen kann“, seufzte er. Der Captain sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich werde Sie nicht anlügen, Shepard. Die Situation ist kritisch. Nihlus ist tot. Der Sender zerstört. Und obendrein tauchen die Geth auf und attackieren Eden Prime.“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „Der Citadel-Rat wird Antworten verlangen.“

„Die kann er kriegen“, erwiderte Shepard trotzig. „Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen.“

„Das sehe ich genauso“, meinte Anderson nickend. „Ich werde für Sie und Ihren Bericht bürgen, Commander.“

Obwohl diese Worte dazu gedacht waren, ihn zu beschwichtigen, schienen sie das Gegenteil zu bewirken. Shepard spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Der Geheimdienst hätte uns vorwarnen müssen. Wir sind blind in unser Verderben gerannt!“

„Die Geth sind seit zweihundert Jahren nicht aus dem Perseus-Nebel aufgetaucht“, erwiderte der Captain ruhig. „Niemand konnte ahnen, dass sie auf Eden Prime auftauchen würden. Oder dass sie sich mit Saren zusammentun würden.“

„Richtig … Saren. Dieser andere Turianer. Er hat Nihlus getötet.“

„Wir haben die Zeugenaussage von Powell aufgenommen“, stimmte Anderson zu. „Aber es könnte trotzdem schwierig werden, Saren zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.“

„Was? Warum?“, wunderte sich Shepard. Saren hatte einen Spectre getötet. Sicher würde der Rat das nicht stillschweigend dulden, oder? Es sei denn …

„Saren ist ein Spectre“, sprach Anderson und bestätigte damit Shepards Verdacht. „Und obendrein einer der besten. Eine lebende Legende. Der Rat wird es nicht gerne hören, dass wir ihn des Verrats und Mordes beschuldigen.“

„Hört der Rat es lieber, dass einer seiner Spectres mit den Geth kooperiert und eine Kolonie voller Zivilisten angreift?“, fragte Shepard stirnrunzelnd. „Saren ist gefährlich.“

„In der Tat. Und besonders für die Menschen“, erwiderte der Captain. „Er hasst unsere Spezies. Er denkt, dass wir zu schnell expandieren und heimlich planen, die Galaxie zu übernehmen. Mit dieser Ansicht steht er nicht alleine da. Aber während die meisten anderen Aliens es bei dem Gedanken belassen, geht Saren einen Schritt weiter.“

Shepard musterte den Captain aufmerksam. „Das klingt, als würden Sie ihn kennen.“

„Das tue ich in der Tat. Wir hatten vor vielen Jahren miteinander zu tun. Und wir sind nicht gerade als Freunde auseinander gegangen“, meinte Anderson grimmig. „Er hält die Menschheit für einen Schandfleck der Galaxie. Dieser Angriff auf Eden Prime war ein Kriegsakt!“

„Hat er sich deshalb mit den Geth zusammengeschlossen?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Um die Menschheit zu bekämpfen und dabei selbst im Hintergrund zu bleiben? Ich meine, ohne Powells Zeugenaussage hätten wir keine Ahnung, dass er überhaupt in den Angriff auf Eden Prime verwickelt war.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er die Geth dazu gebracht hat, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber möglicherweise hat das alles irgendwie mit dem protheanischen Sender zu tun.“ Anderson sah Shepard eindringlich an. „Sie waren da, bevor der Sender sich selbst vernichtet hat. Gab es irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, was Saren gesucht haben könnte?“

„Dieser Sender … Er zeigte mir … Ich bin nicht sicher. Eine Vision.“

„Eine Vision?“

„Es war so eine Art Warnung, glaube ich. Es fühlte sich zumindest wie eine an“, murmelte Shepard und versuchte sich die verwirrenden Bilder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Ich sah künstliche Wesen. Vielleicht Geth. Und sie haben andere Lebewesen abgeschlachtet. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Menschen waren oder Protheaner oder sonst eine uns bekannte Rasse. Aber niemand wurde verschont. Es war ein Genozid.“

„Das klingt beunruhigend“, erwiderte Anderson. „Wir müssen dies unbedingt dem Rat berichten.“

„Und was sollen wir ihnen sagen? Dass ich schlecht geträumt habe?“

„Der Sender enthielt offensichtlich Informationen, welcher Art auch immer. Pläne über protheanische Technologie? Massenvernichtungswaffen? Was auch immer da drin war, was ist, wenn Saren es sich angeeignet hat?“

Shepard dachte zurück an die letzten Momente auf Eden Prime. „Der Sender war eingeschaltet, als wir ihn fanden. Chief Williams meinte, das wäre nicht der Fall gewesen, als die Wissenschaftler ihn gefunden hatten. Es ist möglich, dass jemand ihn benutzt hat, bevor wir den Raumhafen erreichten.“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich Saren“, stimmte Anderson ihm zu. „Und Lieutenant Alenko hat mir von den Sprengsätzen erzählt. Wenn Saren oder die Geth wirklich vorhatten, den Raumhafen samt Sender in die Luft zu jagen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie von ihm alle Informationen bekommen haben, die sie brauchten.“

„Und sie wollten nicht, dass irgendjemand sonst diese Informationen erhält“, realisierte Shepard.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Das beunruhigt mich. Wenn Saren wirklich über die Geheimnisse des Senders verfügt … Und er hat ein gigantisches Schiff unbekannter Herkunft sowie eine ganze Armee von Geth. Damit könnte er versuchen, einen Krieg gegen die Menschheit anzuzetteln.“

„Dann müssen wir ihm Einhalt gebieten“, erwiderte Shepard entschlossen. „Wenn wir dem Rat beweisen können, dass ihr Spectre außer Kontrolle geraten ist, werden sie ihm seinen Status entziehen und gegen ihn vorgehen müssen.“

„ _Wenn_ wir es beweisen können. Das einzige, was wir bislang gegen ihn in der Hand haben, ist die Aussage eines mehr als fragwürdigen Zeugen“, sprach Anderson. „Ich habe bereits Botschafter Udina auf der Citadel kontaktiert. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass eine Ermittlung gegen Saren eingeleitet wird und wir eine Anhörung vor dem Rat erhalten. Sie werden dort auch eine Aussage machen, Shepard.“

„Vor dem Rat? Heißt das, wir sind auf dem Weg zur Citadel?“, fragte der Commander überrascht.

„Allerdings. Wir treffen in etwa drei Stunden dort ein. Sie sollten sich bis dahin noch etwas erholen.“

„Ja, Captain“, erwiderte Shepard pflichtschuldigst, obwohl er wusste, dass Erholung das Letzte war, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand.

„Sehr gut“, meinte Anderson. „Dann entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss mich auf das Treffen mit Udina vorbereiten.“

Damit wandte sich der Captain zum Gehen um, doch Shepard hielt ihn zurück.

„Eine Frage noch, Sir. Was macht Chief Williams eigentlich auf der Normandy?“

„Ah, ich habe sie versetzen lassen. Laut Lieutenant Alenkos Bericht hat sie sich auf Eden Prime gut geschlagen. Ich dachte, sie würde eine gute Ergänzung für die Crew abgeben.“

Shepard nickte zustimmend. Williams hatte sich in der Tat als wertvolle Unterstützung erwiesen. „Sie hat es sich verdient. Ich bin sicher, sie wird ein gutes Crewmitglied abgeben.“

„Alenko war der gleichen Ansicht. Und … nach Jenkins‘ Tod brauchten wir einen neuen Marine an Bord“, meinte Anderson behutsam.

Shepard schloss gequält die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, es war sinnlos, sich Vorwürfe wegen Jenkins zu machen. Aber verdammt, er hasste es, Männer zu verlieren.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, Soldaten unter dem eigenen Kommando sterben zu sehen“, sprach Anderson. Offenbar hatte er erraten, was in Shepards Kopf vor sich ging. „Aber es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie haben da unten gute Arbeit geleistet.“

Damit nickte er dem Commander ein letztes Mal zu und trat durch die Tür. Shepard wartete eine Minute und verließ dann ebenfalls die Krankenstation. Er wollte nicht abwarten, bis Dr. Chakwas zurückkehrte und ihn möglicherweise zurück ins Bett steckte. Er hatte wahrlich lange genug geschlafen.

Direkt außerhalb der Krankenstation befand sich die Lounge des Crew-Decks. Es waren nur eine Handvoll Leute anwesend, aber sie alle schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass Shepard wieder auf den Beinen war. Er nickte ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu und war froh zu sehen, dass Williams sich unter ihnen befand.

_Es ist gut, dass die Crew sie in ihrer Mitte willkommen heißt und ihr gegenüber keine Vorbehalte hat. Immerhin ist sie hier als Jenkins‘ Ersatz._

Shepard hoffte, dass das warme Willkommen auf der Normandy Willams dabei helfen würde, die Geschehnisse auf Eden Prime zu verarbeiten. Sie hatte sich bisher nichts anmerken lassen, aber Shepard wusste nur zu gut, was es hieß, als Einziger seiner Einheit übrig zu bleiben. So etwas hinterließ nicht nur körperliche Spuren.

Ihm war klar, dass er Glück gehabt hatte. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, Akuze zu überstehen, ohne ein emotionales Trauma davonzutragen. Eine Tatsache, über die die Seelenklempner der Allianz sehr überrascht gewesen waren. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er es vergessen hatte.

Seufzend vertrieb Shepard diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Anderson hatte ihm keine Anweisungen erteilt, was er bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf der Citadel tun sollte, und mit dem Captain an Bord gab es auch keinen Grund für Shepard, die Crew zu befehligen. Aber nie im Leben würde er einfach nur die nächsten drei Stunden herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen.

Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss und betrat den Fahrstuhl, mit dem er hinunter aufs Frachtdeck fuhr. Hier unten hatten die Ingenieure der Normandy alles untergebracht, was auf den oben Decks keinen Platz gefunden hatte, darunter auch die Waffenspinde der Soldaten und eine mehr als großzügige Werkbank.

Shepard wäre mehr als zufrieden damit, die nächsten Stunden seine Ausrüstung zu modifizieren und sich auf diese Weise von seinen immer noch tosenden Gedanken abzulenken. Doch wie sich herausstellte, befand er sich nicht alleine im Frachtraum. In einer Ecke stand ein sechsrädriges, gepanzertes Geländefahrzeug, an dem sich zwei Männer zu schaffen machten. Den einen erkannte Shepard als Adams, den leitenden Techniker der Normandy. Der andere entpuppte sich zu seiner Überraschung als niemand anderes als Lieutenant Alenko.

Beide blickten auf, als Shepard den Fahrstuhl verließ.

„Commander! Sie sind wieder wach!“, rief Alenko erleichtert und kletterte von dem Fahrzeug herunter. Er ging einige Schritte auf Shepard zu, schien sich dann jedoch nicht sicher zu sein, was er damit eigentlich bezweckte. Verlegen hielt er inne.

Shepard lächelte und trat an ihn heran. „Lieutenant“, begrüßte er ihn. „Wie ich höre, habe ich es Ihnen und Williams zu verdanken, dass ich heil zurück auf der Normandy bin. Danke dafür.“

„Keine Ursache, Sir“, meinte Alenko und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es Ihnen gutgeht.“

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen“, rief Adams vom Dach des Fahrzeugs herab. „Gut, Sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, Commander. Und mein Beileid wegen Jenkins.“

„Danke, Adams“, antwortete Shepard und nickte dem Techniker zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder Alenko zu. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie sich gut erholt? Sie haben da unten einige beeindruckende Fähigkeiten gezeigt, Lieutenant.“

_Und denken Sie nicht, mir wäre entgangen, wie sehr Sie das angestrengt hat._

Alenko verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hatte mit einigen Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen, aber inzwischen geht es mir wieder gut. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Sir.“

Nach Shepards Erfahrung waren solche Worte erst recht Grund zur Beunruhigung und er musterte den Lieutenant genauer. Aber abgesehen von ein paar Augenringen schien Alenko tatsächlich in Topform zu sein.

„Ist das normal? Die Kopfschmerzen meine ich?“

„Ja. Eine der unschönen Nebenwirkungen als L2-Nutzer“, erwiderte Alenko schulterzuckend.

Shepards Augen wurden groß. Er wusste, dass alle Biotiker Implantate erhielten, sobald sie damit begannen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Irgendwie halfen diese ihnen dabei, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und zu verstärken. Doch als die Menschen das erste Mal begannen, derartige Modifikationen einzusetzen, hatten sie kaum gewusst, was sie eigentlich taten. Das wenige, was sie bis dahin über Biotik gelernt hatten, hatten sie von den Asari und den Turianern erfahren und wie sich herausstellte, war das menschliche Nervensystem dem der Aliens nicht ganz so ähnlich wie gedacht.

Kurzum, die ersten Implantat-Prototypen, die man menschlichen Biotikern eingesetzt hatte, waren ein fürchterlicher Fehlschlag gewesen und hatten nicht wenige der Testsubjekte in sabbernde Invaliden verwandelt. Und nach allem, was Shepard gehört hatte, war die folgende L2-Konfiguration beinahe genauso umstritten.

„Sie haben ein L2-Implantat?“, fragte er nach. „Sind die nicht … gefährlich?“

„Sie haben bei vielen Biotikern zu Schädigungen geführt, das ist wahr. Halluzinationen, Persönlichkeitsspaltungen, Wahnsinn … Ich schätze, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nur mit chronischer Migräne davongekommen bin“, meinte Alenko und lächelte schief.

In Shepards Ohren klang das ganz und gar nicht nach „glücklich“.

„Ich habe gehört, die neueren L3-Implantate sind viel sicherer. Könnten Sie nicht ein Upgrade erhalten?“

„Möglicherweise, aber ehrlich gesagt, reicht es mir, meinen Schädel einmal im Leben öffnen zu lassen, um mir so ein Ding einsetzen zu lassen“, erwiderte der Lieutenant. „Außerdem besteht das Risiko neurologischer Schäden bei einem Austausch. Und nicht zuletzt sind wir L2-Nutzer wesentlich stärker als die L3.“

Letzteres sagte er mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme, der durchblicken ließ, dass er nicht eine einzige Sekunde seines Daseins als L2-Biotiker bereute.

_Er weiß um den Preis für seine Kräfte und nimmt ihn in Kauf. Selbst wenn dieser Preis permanente Schmerzen sind._

Nun, dies konnte Shepard respektieren und er spürte, wie sein Ansehen für den Lieutenant wuchs.

„Von mir werden Sie keine Klagen hören. Ihre Kräfte haben uns dort unten den Hintern gerettet, Alenko.“

Der Biotiker grinste. „Jederzeit wieder, Commander.“

_Jederzeit?_

Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel Shepard diese Vorstellung äußerst gut. Er räusperte sich und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was wird das hier?“, fragte er und deutete auf das Fahrzeug, an dem immer noch Adams werkelte. Der Techniker sah von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Wir bringen den Mako in Schuss, Sir“, antwortete er grinsend. „Bei Ihrem nächsten Ausflug auf einen Planeten werden Sie nicht mehr zu Fuß gehen müssen.“

„Das hör ich gerne“, meinte Shepard und näherte sich zusammen mit Alenko dem Fahrzeug. Der Mako war seit dem zweiten Testflug der Normandy an Bord, war bisher aber nicht zum Einsatz gekommen. Irgendein Problem mit der Schaltelektronik, um das sich bisher keiner hatte kümmern können. Anscheinend hatte Adams nun die Zeit dafür gefunden und aus irgendeinem Grund den Lieutenant dazu gebracht, ihm zur Hand zu gehen.

Auf einmal wusste Shepard ganz genau, wie er die nächsten drei Stunden herumschlagen konnte. Er kletterte auf eines der Räder und ließ sich von Adams aufs Dach ziehen. Grinsend sah er den Techniker an.

„Also, wie kann ich helfen?“

Als Shepard sich einige Zeit später das Mechanikeröl von den Fingern wusch, fühlte er sich wesentlich entspannter. Er hatte schon immer gerne mit seinen Händen gearbeitet, wenn in seinem Kopf Chaos herrschte. In dieser Hinsicht kam er ganz nach seinem Vater. Mark Shepard war Ingenieur bei der Allianz gewesen und hatte ständig an irgendwas herumgebastelt. Wenn es keine Motoren oder Computer gegeben hatte, die er auseinandernehmen konnte, hatte er sich damit begnügt, Modelle von Raumschiffen zusammenzusetzen, und Shepard erinnerte sich gut daran, wie ihr Küchentisch immer voll von Kleinteilen gewesen war. Was seine Mutter regelmäßig zur Weißglut gebracht hatte.

Shepard lächelte. Es tat gut, sich an seinen Vater zu erinnern, auch wenn dieser nun seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren tot war. Es war seltsam. Als Kind hatte Shepard immer gefürchtet, früher oder später die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter zu erhalten. Immerhin war sie Soldatin bei der Allianz-Navy. Dass es stattdessen sein Dad sein würde, mit seinem ungefährlichen Techniker-Job, den er als Erstes verlieren würde, hatte ihn sehr überrascht. Aber Unfälle passierten. Ganz besonders, wenn man Tag für Tag an Schiffstriebwerken hantierte.

Trotzdem hatte diese Erfahrung Shepard nicht davon abgeschreckt, die Leidenschaft seines Vaters fortzuführen und an Sachen herumzuschrauben, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Auch wenn er sich letztendlich entschieden hatte, den Fußstapfen seiner Mutter zu folgen und dem Militär beizutreten.

Immerhin, die kleine Bastelstunde mit Adams und Alenko hatte sich ausgezahlt. Der Mako war endlich einsatzbereit und es juckte Shepard in den Fingern, ihn auszuprobieren. Hoffentlich fanden sie bald die Gelegenheit, auf einem Planeten zu landen und eine kleine Spritztour zu unternehmen.

 _Aber erstmal geht es zur Citadel_ , dachte Shepard und er musste zugeben, dass er aufgeregt war. Dank der Arbeit seiner Eltern hatte er praktisch sein ganzes Leben im Weltraum verbracht. Mal auf irgendwelchen Raumstationen, mal auf Schiffen. Und trotzdem hatte er noch nie einen Fuß auf die Citadel gesetzt.

Oh, er hatte allerlei über diesen Ort gehört und gelesen. Eine riesige Raumstation, die genau wie die Massenportale von den Protheanern zurückgelassen wurde, als diese verschwanden. Die Asari hatten die Citadel vor fast 2800 Jahren verlassen vorgefunden und sie besiedelt, und als nur wenige Jahrzehnte danach die Salarianer hinzukamen, gründeten die beiden Spezies den Citadel-Rat als gemeinsame Regierung.

Heute war die Station das politische, kulturelle und wirtschaftliche Zentrum der Galaxie und bot Millionen von Einwohnern aller bekannten Spezies ein Zuhause. Shepard war mehr als neugierig, die Citadel endlich mit eigenen Augen zu Gesicht bekommen – trotz der unerfreulichen Umstände.

Er trat aus dem Waschraum auf dem Crew-Deck hinaus und steuerte die Treppe zum Oberdeck an. Von dort bahnte er sich seinen Weg über die Brücke nach vorne zum Cockpit. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er dort nicht nur Joker vor, sondern auch Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams. Alle drei sahen bei seinem Eintreten auf.

„Ah, Commander, Sie haben ein perfektes Timing“, meinte Joker grinsend. „Ich wollte uns gerade in die Citadel einfliegen. Das Publikum hier hat sich schon versammelt. Sie sollten sich das nicht entgehen lassen.“

„Na dann“, erwiderte Shepard und bemühte sich um einen lässigen Tonfall. „Beeindrucken Sie mich.“

Kurz darauf sprangen sie durch ein Massenportal und fanden sich in einem dichten Nebel wieder. Williams beugte sich hervor und starrte angestrengt durchs Fenster.

„Man kann überhaupt nichts erkennen“, sprach sie. „Ist das der Serpent-Nebel?“

„Jup“, antwortete Joker. „Zumindest der äußerste Rand. Eine fette Barriere aus winzigen Teilchen und Elektrostürmen. Nichts und niemand kommt da durch. Der perfekte Schutz.“

„Also erreicht man die Citadel ausschließlich über die Massenportale?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie gehört, dass irgendein Schiff es auf anderem Weg dorthin geschafft hat. Diese Protheaner wussten genau, was sie taten, als sie die Citadel errichteten.“

„Und wo ist …“

Die Frage blieb Williams im Hals stecken, denn mit einem Mal lichtete sich der Nebel und was sie dann erblickten, ließ ihnen den Mund offenstehen.

Shepard hatte gewusst, dass die Citadel groß war. Natürlich war sie das. Aber es machte einen himmelweiten Unterschied, über die Ausmaße der Station zu lesen oder sie tatsächlich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

„Unglaublich“, murmelte Alenko und Joker amüsierte sich über die faszinierten Gesichter der drei Soldaten.

„Nicht übel, was? Fast 45 Kilometer lang und beinahe 13 Kilometer im Durchmesser. Diese Protheaner haben wirklich nicht in kleinen Maßstäben gedacht.“

_Ganz ehrlich, wer in der Lage ist, so etwas zu erschaffen, hat sich ein bisschen Größenwahn verdient._

Die Citadel erinnerte Shepard an eine riesige, halb geöffnete Blume. Der Präsidiumsring bildete das Zentrum, von dem in gleichmäßigen Abständen fünf gigantische „Blütenblätter“ ausgingen. Dies waren die fünf Arme, von denen jeder einzelne praktisch eine eigene Metropole bildete. Es hieß, bei einem Angriff könnten die Arme geschlossen werden, um einen undurchdringbaren Kokon zu formen. Wahrlich ein technologisches Meisterwerk.

Je näher sie der Citadel kamen, umso mehr Details erkannte Shepard. Er konnte die hell erleuchteten Straßen und Gebäude auf den Armen ausmachen und im Raum zwischen den Armen sah er hunderte von Raumschiffen. Manche Bauweisen waren ihm vertraut, vor allem die Schiffe der turianischen Hierarchie waren leicht zu erkennen. Andere hingegen waren ihm völlig unbekannt und er fragte sich, zu welcher Spezies sie gehören mochten.

Als sie den Ring im Zentrum der Citadel ansteuerten, kam ihnen plötzlich ein asarisches Schiff entgegen, dessen Größe alle drei Soldaten verblüffte.

„Sehen Sie sich das Monster an“, meinte Williams fasziniert. „Dagegen wirkt die Normandy ja wie ein Floh.“

„Das ist die Destiny Ascension“, erwiderte Alenko. „Das Flaggschiff des Citadel-Rats. Wirklich beeindruckend.“

„Ach kommt, Größe allein ist auch nicht alles!“, mokierte sich Joker von seinem Sitz aus, während er sie sicher an der Ascension vorbeisteuerte.

„Warum so empfindlich, Joker?“, fragte Shepard grinsend und bewunderte ebenfalls das riesige Asari-Schiff.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass man auch Feuerkraft braucht“, erwiderte der Pilot.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als müsste sich die Ascension darüber Gedanken machen“, meinte Williams und deutete auf das Hauptgeschütz an der Unterseite des Schiffes. „Ein Schuss von dem Ding könnte jedes Schlachtschiff der Allianz in Stücke reißen.“

„Gut, dass sie zu unseren Verbündeten zählt“, sprach Alenko und Shepard pflichtete ihm im Stillen bei. Einen Gegner wie die Citadel wünschte sich niemand zum Feind.

Joker funkte den Kontrollturm der Station an und ließ sich zu einer der unzähligen Landebuchten lotsen. Noch während er den Andockprozess einleitete, betrat Captain Anderson das Cockpit. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, Shepard und die anderen beiden Marines hier vorzufinden.

„Commander, Sie werden mich zusammen mit Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams ins Präsidium begleiten“, verkündete er ohne Umschweife.

„Wir auch, Sir?“, fragte Alenko nach.

„Sie waren ebenfalls auf Eden Prime und sind wichtige Zeugen“, meinte der Captain. „Und für den Fall, dass Botschafter Udina oder der Rat Fragen zu dem Angriff haben, könnte es hilfreich sein, Sie dabei zu haben.“

„Sehr wohl, Captain.“

Gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass die Verankerungen der Andockbucht die Normandy erfassten und das Schiff stabilisierten. Dann nickte Joker Anderson zu als Zeichen, dass das Manöver abgeschlossen war. Zufrieden erwiderte der Captain die Geste und verließ dann gemeinsam mit den drei Soldaten das Cockpit. Sie begaben sich zur Luftschleuse, welche sich mit einem Zischen öffnete und den Blick auf einen metallenen Steg freigab. In weiter Tiefe darunter erstreckte sich die kilometerweite Skyline der Bezirke.

Gespannt und nervös zugleich trat Shepard durch die Tür und folgte seinem Captain auf die Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wir haben die Citadel erreicht, woohooo! Leider ist meine Beschreibung dieses Moments nicht annähernd so episch wie die Cutscene im Spiel, aber ich hab nun mal leider keinen großartigen Soundtrack zur Hand. 
> 
> Aber hey, wofür gibt’s YouTube? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1dggObMR6I ^^


	6. Zeitvertreib

_Die Asari waren die ersten, die zwischen den Sternen wandelten,_

_und die Salarianer folgten ihnen dichtauf_

_und in Freundschaft und Eintracht erkundeten sie gemeinsam die Galaxie._

_Sie durchschritten Tore zu fremden Welten und trafen unbekannte Spezies_

_und Fremde wurden zu Freunden._

_Völker gediehen und Planeten erblühten._

_Doch wussten sie nicht um das Böse in der Galaxie_

_und eines Tages fanden sie Fremde, die keine Freunde waren._

_Die Rachni gelangten durch die Tore und verbreiteten Tod._

_Völker führten Krieg und Planeten brannten._

_Die Niederlage vor Augen wandten sich die Salarianer einer öden Welt zu,_

_bewohnt von einem sterbenden Volk._

_Und die Salarianer erhoben das Volk zu einer Zivilisation von Kriegern_

_und boten ihm Rettung im Austausch gegen ihre eigene._

_Und die Kroganer stimmten dem Handel zu und zogen in den Krieg gegen die Rachni_

_und mit Mut und Stärke bezwangen sie die Feinde der Galaxie._

_Die Rachni starben und Frieden kehrte ein._

_Völker gediehen und Planeten erblühten._

_Und mit ihnen erblühte das Volk der Kroganer._

_Befreit von den Fesseln ihrer unwirtlichen Welt gebaren sie viele Kinder_

_und bevölkerten Planet um Planet._

_Doch mit der Stärke der Kroganer wuchs auch ihr Hunger_

_und bald machten sie jenen ihre Welten streitig, die sie zuvor gerettet hatten._

_Und die Salarianer sahen, dass sie selbst ihren größten Feind erschaffen hatten._

_Völker führten Krieg und Planeten brannten._

_Die Niederlage vor Augen schlossen Salarianer und Turianer einen Pakt_

_und mit einer List bezwangen sie ihre Feinde._

_Klugheit nannten es die einen. Kriegsverbrechen die anderen._

_Frieden kehrte ein._

_Völker gediehen und Planeten erblühten._

_Und das Volk der Kroganer lag im Sterben._

_Hatten sie die Strafe verdient, die ihnen zuteil wurde?_

_Ist es Gerechtigkeit, ein Unrecht mit einem Unrecht zu vergelten?_

_Folgt auf jeden Frieden unweigerlich der Krieg?_

_Ich sehe dich an, Tochter,_

_und frage mich, in was für einer Galaxie du aufwachsen wirst._

_Wirst du sehen, wie auch der letzte der Kroganer zugrunde geht?_

_Wirst du sehen, wie Freundschaften zwischen Völkern zerbrechen?_

_Wirst du sehen, wie Planeten brennen?_

_Oder wirst du sehen, wie die Galaxie sich wandelt?_

_Wie Fremde zu Freunden werden?_

_Und wie sie Freunde bleiben und ein Leben in Harmonie führen?_

_\- Auszug aus „Briefe an meine Tochter“ verfasst von einer unbekannten Asari_

°°°°

Von der Andockbucht bis zum Präsidium war es nicht weit und doch gab es auf dem kurzen Weg durch die Bezirke so viel zu sehen, dass sich Kaidan am liebsten drei Augenpaare mehr gewünscht hätte. Er erblickte Geschäfte, Restaurants, Hotels, Kinos, Nachtclubs … An beinahe jeder freien Wand waren Bildschirme angebracht, über die Nachrichten, Filme oder Werbespots flackerten. Es gab breite Fußwege für die Passanten und in dem Raum darüber und dazwischen flitzten tausende von Shuttles hin und her, um ihre Insassen zu ihrem Bestimmungsort zu bringen.

Aber das Bemerkenswerteste waren die Bewohner der Citadel. Kaidan hatte schon einige Aliens getroffen, aber nie zuvor hatte er so viele verschiedene Spezies an einem einzigen Ort gesehen. An einer Ecke standen ein Salarianer, ein Elcor und eine Menschenfrau zusammen und unterhielten sich über ihren Bürojob. In einem Laden für Schiffsbauteile feilschte ein Quarianer mit einem Volus um dessen Ware. Ein Kroganer und ein Batarianer standen an einem Imbisswagen und kauten auf knallorangen Fleischspießen herum. Auf einer Bank saßen eine Asari und eine Turianerin und hielten sich bei den Händen. Ein Hanar und ein Drell erledigten gemeinsam Einkäufe.

Es war laut und hektisch – zwei Dinge, die Kaidan normalerweise überhaupt nicht leiden konnte –, aber es war einfach unmöglich, nicht das pulsierende Leben an diesem Ort zu spüren. Zum ersten Mal verstand Kaidan wirklich, was die galaktische Gemeinschaft bedeutete. Zu schade, dass sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier waren. Er hätte sich gerne noch weiter umgesehen.

Sie verließen den Bezirk und durchquerten den Verbindungstunnel zum Präsidium. An jeder Tür, die sie durchquerten, standen bewaffnete Offiziere der Citadel-Sicherheit und sahen sie misstrauisch an. Die meisten von ihnen waren Turianer, aber Kaidan erblickte auch einige Menschen und Asari unter ihnen.

„Also das sind hier die Cops, richtig?“, fragte Chief Williams leise.

„In der Tat,“ antwortete Anderson. „Und sie bemühen sich nach Kräften, die Ordnung auf der Citadel aufrecht zu erhalten. Auf der gesamten Station gibt es mehr als 200.000 von ihnen.“

Das klang beeindruckend. An einem Ort, der so vielfältig und groß war wie die Citadel, gab es sicherlich allerhand Probleme. Da war es gut, nicht knauserig zu sein, was die Polizeikräfte betraf.

Als sie das Präsidium betraten, bekam Kaidan allerdings den Eindruck, dass die C-Sicherheit zumindest hier nicht sonderlich viel zu tun hatte. Das Regierungsviertel wirkte sauber und friedlich, mit Parks und künstlich angelegten Teichen, und hatte wenig mit dem geordneten Chaos in den Bezirken gemeinsam.

Die gesamte Ebene war ein Ring, der das Zentrum der Citadel bildete und mit jedem der fünf Arme verbunden war. Befand man sich darin, stand man praktisch in einem gigantischen Tunnel (der so breit und hoch war, dass man ihn gar nicht mehr als Tunnel wahrnahm), an dessen Decke ein idyllischer blauer Himmel projiziert wurde. Folgte man dem Tunnel mit den Augen, konnte man sehen, wie sich Decke und Boden in der Ferne nach oben krümmten, um die Ringform zu bilden.

Kaidan wusste, dass die künstliche Schwerkraft ihn die Steigung nicht würde spüren lassen, wenn er dort entlang spazierte, aber es war trotzdem ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick.

Anderson führte sie auf dem Fußweg entlang, was bedeutete, dass es bis zur Botschaft der Menschen nicht weit sein konnte, sonst hätte er sicherlich einen der Shuttle-Ports angesteuert.

Tatsächlich betraten sie nach wenigen Minuten ein glänzendes Gebäude. Der Captain schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte, und schritt durch mehrere Türen, bis sie schließlich vor einem Büro standen. An der Wand befand sich ein Handsensor, den Anderson betätigte, und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und sie traten ein.

Das Büro war geräumig, aber schlicht eingerichtet. Die einzige Dekoration waren ein paar Zimmerpflanzen und der großzügige Balkon, der einen Ausblick auf das Präsidium gewährte. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Schreibtisch, an dem ein hagerer Mann mittleren Alters saß. Er starrte verärgert auf ein Datenpad in seiner Hand und seine Laune schien sich auch nicht zu bessern, als Anderson und die drei Soldaten eintraten.

„Botschafter Udina“, grüßte der Captain den Mann, welcher sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhob und auf sie zukam.

„Captain Anderson“, erwiderte der Botschafter wirsch. „Hat es einen Grund, dass Sie Ihre halbe Crew mitgebracht haben?“

„Nicht die halbe Crew. Nur das Landungsteam der Eden-Prime-Mission“, meinte Anderson ruhig. „Ich dachte, Sie möchten Ihnen vielleicht Fragen stellen.“

„Ich habe den Missionsbericht gelesen. Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass er korrekt ist?“

„Natürlich, Botschafter“, sprach Anderson und zeigte sich von Udinas Schroffheit gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Kaidan nahm an, dass der Captain nicht zum ersten Mal mit der schlechten Laune des Botschafters konfrontiert wurde. „Was hat der Rat gesagt? Werden sie Hilfe für Eden Prime bereitstellen?“

„Schön wär’s“, grummelte Udina. „Sie meinten, wenn wir Menschen so ‚leichtsinnig‘ wären, Kolonien am Rande des Terminus-Sektors zu gründen, müssten wir selbst mit den Konsequenzen leben! Ich sage Ihnen, wäre ein Außenposten der Turianer attackiert worden, wäre längst eine Flotte mit Versorgungsschiffen nach Eden Prime unterwegs!“

Anderson runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist mit Saren? Haben Sie unsere Anklage gegen ihn vorgebracht?“

„Natürlich habe ich das. Und wie erwartet war der Rat nicht gerade erfreut, dass wir ihren Top-Agenten des Verrates beschuldigen. Sie sagen, sie werden sich alle Beweise bei der Anhörung ansehen, aber nicht vorher“, antwortete Udina und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dann funkelte er Shepard an. „Sie zeigten sich obendrein nicht sehr glücklich über den Fehlschlag der Mission, Commander. Das war Ihre Chance zu beweisen, dass Sie für die Reihen der Spectres qualifiziert sind! Aber stattdessen ist Nihlus jetzt tot und der Sender verloren!“

Kaidan musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um dem Botschafter nicht die Meinung zu geigen. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, Shepard für die Geschehnisse auf Eden Prime verantwortlich zu machen?

Zum Glück hatte Anderson keine derartigen Hemmungen. In solchen Momenten zahlte es sich aus, den Rang eines Captains zu bekleiden.

„Das war Sarens Schuld, nicht Shepards“, verteidigte er den Commander bestimmt. Udina sah ihn missbilligend an, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihm widersprach.

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass die C-Sicherheit Beweise für Sarens Verrat findet. Die Anhörung ist bereits heute Abend.“

„So schnell?“, mischte sich Shepard ein. „Der Rat kann nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass sich so schnell Beweise finden lassen.“

„Tja, aber genauso sieht es aus Commander“, meinte Udina. „Immerhin weiß ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass der Chef der C-Sicherheit kein großer Freund der Spectres ist. Also hoffen wir, dass er so schnell wie möglich etwas über Saren ausgräbt. Die Anhörung findet in fünf Stunden in den Ratskammern des Präsidiumsturms statt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man Sie und Ihre Leute durch die Kontrolle lässt, Shepard.“ Dann wandte er sich an Anderson. „Captain, hätten Sie Zeit einige Dinge mit mir vor der Anhörung zu besprechen?“

„Natürlich, Botschafter“, erwiderte dieser und trat zusammen mit Udina an dessen Schreibtisch. Shepard fasste dies offenbar als Zeichen auf, das Büro zu verlassen, und bedeutet Kaidan und Williams, ihm zu folgen.

Draußen machte der Chief ihrem Ärger Luft. „Genau darum hasse ich Politiker so. Haben ihren Lebtag nie auf einem Schlachtfeld gestanden, aber meinen immer, dass sie es hätten besser machen können! Warum sind Sie so ruhig geblieben, Commander?“

„Über sowas rege ich mich schon lange nicht mehr auf“, erwiderte Shepard gleichmütig. „Würde ich mich über jeden Politiker ärgern, der mir zu erklären versucht, wie ich meinen Job machen soll, hätte ich schon längst ein Magengeschwür.“

_Sieh einer an, Shepard ist ein Stoiker._

Kaidan musste zugeben, dass das gut in das Bild passte, dass er sich bisher vom Commander gemacht hatte.

„Also, irgendeine Idee, wie wir die nächsten fünf Stunden die Zeit totschlagen?“, fragte er Shepard. Dieser überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich könnte was zu essen vertragen.“

Weder Kaidan noch Williams waren der Idee abgeneigt, also begaben sie sich zurück in den Eingangsbereich der Botschaft und steuerten den Empfangstresen an. Dahinter saß eine Asari, die sie freundlich begrüßte.

„Willkommen auf der Citadel, Commander Shepard“, meinte sie lächelnd.

Shepard sah sie überrascht an. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin?“

„Natürlich. Ich erhalte Berichte über alle neu angekommenen Honoratioren und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, die das Präsidium betreten.“

„Äh, und ich bin … eine wichtige Persönlichkeit?“, hakte Shepard nach.

„In der Tat“, erwiderte die Asari, schien es jedoch nicht für nötig zu halten, ihre Antwort näher auszuführen. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Commander?“

„Ja … äh …“ Shepard brauchte offenbar noch einen Moment, bis er die Neuigkeit über seinen Prominentenstatus verarbeitet hatte. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir ein paar Auskünfte über diesen Teil des Präsidiums geben.“

„Nun, dieses Gebäude hier beherbergt die Botschaften der vier assoziierten Völker des Citadel-Rats: der Hanar, der Elcor, der Volus und natürlich der Menschen. Was wollen Sie sonst noch wissen?“

„Moment, die anderen Völker haben keine Botschaft?“, wunderte sich Kaidan. „Was ist mit den Quarianern? Oder den Kroganern?“

Das Lächeln der Empfangsdame fror ein. „Den Kroganern wurde das Recht auf eine Botschaft abgesprochen, nachdem sie während der Kroganischen Rebellionen versuchten, Kolonien der Ratsvölker zu erobern. Und die Quarianer verloren ihre Botschaft, als sie die Geth erschufen und von ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt vertrieben wurden.“

„Sie sagen also, wer dem Citadel-Rat ans Bein pinkelt, wird ganz schnell von ihrer schicken Station geworfen?“, meinte Williams.

Die Asari sah sie missbilligend an, wobei Kaidan sich nicht sicher war, ob sie der Vorwurf der Soldatin oder deren Ausdrucksweise brüskierte. „Jede Spezies ist auf der Citadel willkommen und darf sich frei in den Bezirken aufhalten. Doch wer sich nicht an die Gesetze des Rates hält, bekommt auch nicht das Recht, diese mitzugestalten. Und ohne Botschaft im Präsidium hat ein Volk keine Möglichkeit, vom Rat angehört zu werden. Aber alle Bürger und Besucher der Citadel können ihre Anliegen der C-Sicherheit vortragen.“

„Verstehe“, meinte Shepard nickend. „Danke für diese Information. Können Sie uns vielleicht noch sagen, wo wir hier in der Nähe etwas zu essen bekommen?“

Das Gesicht der Empfangsdame hellte sich auf. „Natürlich! Das Präsidium bietet eine große Auswahl an Cafés und Restaurants, die auf die Geschmäcker aller Spezies der Milchstraße zugeschnitten sind. Wenn Sie etwas in der Nähe suchen, kann ich Ihnen die Lounge der Botschaft empfehlen. Sie finden Sie gleich dort drüben.“ Bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

Shepard bedankte sich abermals und wandte sich dann mit fragendem Blick an seine Begleiter.

„Ich bin mit der Lounge zufrieden“, beantwortete Kaidan die unausgesprochene Frage und Williams stimmte zu.

So schritten sie durch die besagte Tür und fanden sich gleich darauf in einem hellen, offenen Raum wieder, in dem etwa ein Dutzend Tische standen. Etwa die Hälfte davon war besetzt. Auch hier gab es einen Balkon mit großzügigem Ausblick auf den Präsidiumspark und die drei suchten sich einen Platz, von wo aus sie das Geschehen außerhalb der Botschaft beobachten konnten.

Erst jetzt fiel Kaidan auf, dass die Bevölkerung im Präsidium weit weniger vielfältig war als in den Bezirken. Er erblickte viele Angehörige der Asari, ein rein weibliches Volk und den Menschen optisch sehr ähnlich, sah man einmal von ihrer blauen Haut ab und der Tatsache, dass sie statt Haaren tentakelähnliche Auswüchse auf dem Kopf hatten. Mindestens ebenso häufig waren die Turianer vertreten, mit ihrer plattenartigen Haut, den langen Stacheln am Hinterkopf und den mandibelartigen Mündern.

Dann gab es Salarianer, warmblütige Amphibien mit langgezogenen, dünnen Körpern, langen Gesichtern und großen Augen. Kaidan hatte einmal in einem Film aus dem 20. Jahrhundert der Erde gesehen, wie sich die Menschen damals Aliens vorgestellt hatten, und er musste zugeben, die Salarianer kamen diesem Bild recht nahe.

Er ließ den Blick weiter schweifen und entdeckte einige Volus, kleine, stämmige Wesen in Druckanzügen, die sie vor den für sie lebensfeindlichen Bedingungen der Citadel schützten.

Nicht zu übersehen waren auch die massigen, vierbeinigen Elcor, wie sie sich träge ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten. Auf den ersten Blick empfanden viele Menschen sie als animalisch und aufgrund ihrer Größe auch bedrohlich, tatsächlich aber waren sie die wohl friedliebendste Spezies auf der gesamten Citadel. Und hatte man sich erst einmal an ihre eigentümliche Sprechweise gewöhnt, gaben sie gute Konversationspartner ab.

Am befremdlichsten von allen Spezies waren aber zweifellos die quallenartigen Hanar, von denen Kaidan sich bis heute fragte, wie sie es schafften zu sprechen, obwohl sie keine Münder hatten – oder überhaupt ein erkennbares Gesicht. (In den meisten Fällen konnte Kaidan nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, wo bei einem Hanar vorne und hinten war.)

Und zwischen all diesen Aliens liefen natürlich Menschen umher und gingen ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Doch dies waren die einzigen Spezies, die Kaidan erblickte. Keine Kroganer. Keine Drell. Keine Quarianer.

_Offenbar sind hier wirklich nur Vertreter der Rats-Völker oder der assoziierten Völker zugegen._

Eine Asari trat an ihren Tisch heran und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Sie wirkte sehr jung und wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, hätte Kaidan sie vermutlich aufs Teenager-Alter geschätzt. Was wohl bedeutete, dass die Kellnerin vor ihm etwa dreimal so alt war wie er selbst. Es war eine schwindelerregende Vorstellung, dass Spezies wie die Asari oder die Kroganer ihr Leben nach Jahrhunderten bemaßen. Die meisten von ihnen wurden sogar über tausend Jahre alt. Und die Kellnerin vor ihm war kaum mehr als ein Kind und gleichzeitig wahrscheinlich älter als Kaidans Eltern. Schon irgendwie bizarr.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas anderes gegessen habe als Allianz-Rationen“, meinte Shepard in diesem Moment und unterbrach Kaidans Gedanken.

„An manche Sachen gewöhnt man sich nie, stimmt’s?“, erwiderte der Biotiker und grinste den Commander wissend an. „Ich habe während einer Mission mal drei Monate lang meine Mahlzeiten ausschließlich in Riegelform eingenommen.“

„O ja, die allseits beliebten Max-Kalorien-Riegel der Allianz“, stöhnte Williams auf. „Ganz gleich, welches Aroma auf der Packung steht, sie schmecken immer alle nach Pappe.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen. „Was freue ich mich jetzt auf ein schönes Lachsfilet.“

„Sie wissen schon, dass das höchstwahrscheinlich kein echter Lachs ist, oder, Chief?“, neckte Shepard sie. Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Eines habe ich gelernt: Wenn man im Weltraum unterwegs ist, sollte man nie allzu genau die Herkunft seines Essens hinterfragen. Die Chancen stehen hoch, dass man es besser nicht wissen will“, antwortete sie und die beiden Männer nickten zustimmend. „Mir ist jede Art von Fisch recht, solange er nicht als Paste daherkommt.“

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. „Ich verzichte dankend. Wenn Sie mich mit irgendetwas jagen können, dann ist es Fisch.“

„Oh? Ich hätte Sie nicht für mäkelig gehalten, Commander“, meinte Kaidan und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht zu lachen.

„Glauben Sie mir, Alenko, wenn Sie ein Jahr lang nichts anderes vorgesetzt kriegen, haben Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens die Nase voll davon.“

Als Kaidan und Williams ihn neugierig ansahen, begann Shepard zu erzählen.

„Meine Eltern waren beide bei der Allianz, also haben wir ständig auf irgendwelchen Raumstationen oder Schiffen gelebt. Als ich elf war, war meine Mutter ein Jahr lang auf einer Station in der Nähe von Kahje stationiert, der Heimatwelt der Hanar, also erhielten wir die meisten unserer Lebensmittel von dort.“

„Und Kahje besteht zu 90 Prozent aus Ozeanen“, meinte Kaidan verstehend.

„Genau. Ergo: Fisch, Fisch und nochmals Fisch“, stöhnte Shepard. „Als meine Mutter endlich versetzt wurde, schwor ich mir, nie wieder freiwillig etwas mit Flossen zu essen.“

Nun konnte Kaidan sein Lachen doch nicht mehr zurückhalten und Williams stimmte mit ein. Der Commander setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf, aber das Zucken um seine Mundwinkel verriet Kaidan, dass er es ihnen nicht wirklich übelnahm, dass sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsierten.

„Wir sind auch ständig umgezogen“, meinte Williams, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Wo immer mein Vater gerade stationiert war. Bis meine zweitjüngste Schwester geboren wurde. Dann beschloss meine Mutter, mit uns in eine Kolonie auf Amaterasu zu ziehen, während mein Vater seinen Dienst für die Allianz leistete. Er kam meist nur zwei- oder dreimal im Jahr nach Hause.“

„Wie viele Schwestern haben Sie?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.

„Wir sind zu viert, ich bin die Älteste“, antwortete der Chief und lächelte. „Und die einzige von uns, die bei der Allianz ist. Aber ich dachte, wenigstens eine von uns sollte die Familientradition fortsetzen. Seit die Allianz gegründet wurde, hat immer ein Williams in ihr gedient.“

„Mein Vater war auch bei der Allianz“, meinte Kaidan. „Jetzt ist er nur noch Reservist und geht meiner Mutter auf unserer Plantage zur Hand. Er gab das Militär auf, als ich eintrat. Er meinte, er könnte es meiner Mutter nicht zumuten, sich um uns beide Sorgen machen zu müssen.“

Wie so oft spürte Kaidan Schuldgefühle aufkommen, wenn er an seine Eltern dachte, und das, obwohl beide seine Entscheidung, in die Allianz einzutreten, immer unterstützt hatten.

„Wollten Sie schon immer zum Militär?“, fragte Shepard. Der Lieutenant schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich wollte vor allem den Weltraum sehen. Aber dann zeigten sich meine Biotiken und …“ Kaidan verstummte. Sollte er wirklich von seinem Training erzählen? Es war nicht gerade die angenehmste Geschichte und eignete sich nicht unbedingt für einen Plausch beim Essen. Besser ein anderes Mal. „Sagen wir so, als meine biotische Ausbildung abgeschlossen war, hatte ich den Wunsch, meine Fähigkeiten für etwas Nützliches einzusetzen. Und die Allianz erschien mir da die brauchbarste Option.“

Shepard sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment erschien die Kellnerin und brachte ihnen ihre Bestellung. Für die nächsten Minuten aßen die drei Soldaten schweigend und Kaidan bemühte sich nach Kräften so zu tun, als würde er das Steak auf seinem Teller tatsächlich für Rindfleisch halten. Immerhin schmeckte es danach. Beinahe. Mit viel scharfer Soße.

Als ihre Teller leer waren, plauderten sie noch eine Weile, ehe sie ihre Rechnung bezahlten und die Lounge verließen. Noch immer war jede Menge Zeit bis zur Anhörung im Citadel-Turm.

„Also, wohin jetzt?“, fragte Williams den Commander, als sie wieder außerhalb der Botschaft standen. Shepard setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Moment trat eine rothaarige Frau mit Brille an sie heran. Sie trug die Uniform der Allianz.

Sie salutierte vor Shepard und begrüßte alle drei, ehe sie sich an den Chief wandte.

„Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, richtig?“, fragte sie. Williams nickte überrascht. „Mein Name ist Captain Channing, ich bin Psychologin der Allianz. Ich wurde über den Zwischenfall informiert, den Sie und Ihre Einheit auf Eden Prime erlebt haben.“

Williams‘ Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sie verschränkte die Arme. „Ich brauche keinen Seelenklempner. Alles, was Sie wissen müssen, steht in Captain Andersons Bericht!“

„Der Chief ist diensttauglich“, meinte Shepard bestimmt und sah die Frau herausfordernd an. Diese wirkte verlegen.

„Es tut mir leid, Commander, aber darüber haben nicht Sie zu entscheiden. Es ist Standardprozedur, Soldaten nach einer emotional belastenden Mission einer psychologischen Befragung zu unterziehen. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind mit dem Protokoll vertraut.“

Shepards Augen verengten sich bei diesen Worten. Offenbar merkte Captain Channing, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, denn schnell fuhr sie fort.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, Chief Williams. Eine Stunde, maximal zwei. Wir können uns einfach auf eine Bank setzen und reden. Dies macht doch sicherlich keine Umstände?“

Williams gab sich geschlagen. „Also gut, aber keine Minute länger.“

„Peilen Sie mein Universalwerkzeug an, wenn Sie fertig sind, um uns zu finden“, meinte Shepard. Der Chief nickte und ging mit Captain Channing mit.

Kaidan sah ihr besorgt hinterher. „Meinen Sie, es wird ihr gutgehen?“

„Solche Protokolle existieren nicht ohne Grund“, erwiderte Shepard seufzend. „Vielleicht wird es ihr helfen, über den Verlust ihrer Einheit zu sprechen.“

„Hat es Ihnen geholfen?“, rutschte es Kaidan heraus und er wollte sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür ohrfeigen.

_Er ist dein Vorgesetzter! Bist du verrückt, ihm eine derart persönliche Frage zu stellen?_

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie gerade einträchtig zusammen im Restaurant gesessen und über ihre Karrieren geplaudert hatten. Shepard war immer noch sein Commander und Kaidan täte gut daran, das nicht zu vergessen. Doch der Mann schien nicht erbost über Kaidans Frage zu sein, allenfalls überrascht.

„Zum Teil“, antwortete er schließlich. Dann räusperte er sich und deutete die Straße entlang. „Was halten Sie von ein bisschen Sightseeing, Lieutenant?“

Der Themenwechsel war abrupt, aber Kaidan stimmte erleichtert zu und gemeinsam schlenderten sie den Gehweg entlang. Die ersten Minuten herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, doch schließlich verfielen sie in ein Gespräch und die Spannung zwischen ihnen löste sich. Dafür, dass Shepard nie zuvor auf der Citadel gewesen war, kannte er sich erstaunlich gut aus und konnte über beinahe jeden Brunnen und jedes Denkmal, an denen sie vorbeikamen, irgendeine Anekdote zum Besten geben.

„Die dort ist ein Andenken an den Sieg über die Rachni vor 1800 Jahren“, meinte er und deutete auf die riesige Statue eines Kroganers, die inmitten eines Sees stand.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass der Rat sie hat stehen lassen“, meinte Kaidan. „Haben die Kroganer nicht ein paar Jahrhunderte später rebelliert und wurden aus der Citadel-Gemeinschaft ausgestoßen?“

„Ja. Vielleicht hielt der Rat es trotzdem für wichtig, jeden an ihre Verdienste in den Rachni-Kriegen zu erinnern“, antwortete Shepard und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Oder sie hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber den Kroganern. Wegen der Art und Weise, wie sie die kroganische Revolte niedergeschlagen haben.“

„Ich habe gehört, die Turianer hätten eine Art Biowaffe eingesetzt, die die Salarianer entwickelt hatten. Und dass die Kroganer bis heute von ihr beeinflusst werden und deshalb kurz vor dem Aussterben stehen.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört“, meinte Shepard. „Stimmt einen nachdenklich, oder? Erst wurden die Rachni von der Citadel-Gemeinschaft vernichtet und nun bald auch die Kroganer. Wir Menschen hatten wohl wirklich Glück, dass wir es uns nach dem Erstkontaktkrieg nicht endgültig mit dem Rat verscherzt haben.“

„Aber die Menschen haben auch nicht versucht, alle anderen Spezies zu erobern“, erinnerte Kaidan ihn. „Wir waren von Anfang an zur Kooperation bereit.“

Dem musste Shepard zustimmen.

„Was ist mit der dort?“, fragte Kaidan und deutete auf eine weitere Statue einige Meter weiter. „Soll das ein Massenportal darstellen?“

„Ich denke schon“, antwortete der Commander. „Ich habe gelesen, sie sei schon dagewesen, als die Asari die Citadel gefunden haben. Sie muss von den Protheanern selbst stammen.“

„Was die Protheaner damit wohl zum Ausdruck bringen wollten? Haben sie damit ihre eigenen technischen Errungenschaften gefeiert?“

„Vielleicht. Oder sie ist ein Symbol für die Vereinigung der Galaxie, die durch die Massenportale erst möglich gemacht wurde.“

Kaidan betrachtete das Monument genauer. Es stellte ein Primärportal dar, eines jener Massenportale, mit denen man innerhalb eines Augenblicks Zehntausende von Lichtjahren überbrücken konnte – allerdings nur zu einem anderen festgelegten Primärportal. Es gab nur wenige solcher 1-zu-1-Verbindungen, die für die Citadel-Gemeinschaft wirklich von Nutzen waren. Viel häufiger bedienten sich die Raumschiffe Sekundärportalen. Mit diesen konnte man zwar nur einige hundert Lichtjahre weit springen, dafür aber in jede Richtung und zu jedem anderen Portal in Reichweite.

_Warum haben die Protheaner nicht eines von denen als Vorlage für die Statue genommen?_

Aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie dieses Volk gedacht hatte? Vielleicht hatten die Protheaner die Portale auch auf eine Art und Weise genutzt, die Kaidan sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Sie gingen weiter, besichtigten die Parks und stöberten in dem einen oder anderen Geschäft, ohne jedoch etwas zu kaufen. Gerade traten sie aus einem Laden für Waffenupgrades, als irgendetwas Kaidan direkt vor die Füße lief. Erschrocken stoppte der Biotiker mitten in der Bewegung, fand mit Mühe sein Gleichgewicht und sah sich dann verärgert nach dem Wesen um, das so rücksichtlos seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte.

„Was zum …?“

Es war eine Art Insektenwesen, etwa halb so groß wie ein Mensch, mit vier Beinen und Armen. Es trug eine leuchtende Warnweste und auf seinem Rücken war ein Funkgerät festgeschnallt.

„He, du!“, rief Kaidan dem Krabbler hinterher, der jedoch einfach weiterlief, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

„Bitte stören Sie die Keeper nicht“, erklang plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Shepard und Kaidan sahen sich um und erblickten das Hologramm einer Asari, das soeben am Wegesrand erschienen war.

„Haben Sie mit uns gesprochen?“, fragte Kaidan das Abbild.

„Ja, Besucher“, antwortete das Hologramm. „Ich bin Avina, die Tourismus-Informations-VI der Citadel. Willkommen im Präsidium, Besucher.“

„Was meinten Sie damit, wir sollen die Keeper nicht stören?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „War dieses Insektending gerade ein Keeper?“

„Ja, Besucher. Die Keeper sind ein insektoides Volk, das sich um die Wartung und die Reparatur der Citadel kümmert. Sie waren bereits hier, als die Asari die Station zum ersten Mal betraten.“

„Davon habe ich gehört“, meinte Shepard. „Es wird angenommen, dass sie eine Kreation der Protheaner sind. Biologische Androiden.“

„Ja, Besucher, dies ist die gängige Theorie“, meinte Avina. „Leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit, mit den Keepern zu kommunizieren. Es besteht die Übereinkunft, dass alle Aktivitäten der Keeper dazu dienen, den Betrieb der Citadel am Laufen zu halten. Darum ist es streng verboten, sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören.“

„Moment, heißt das, sie lassen die Keeper bei allem gewähren, was sie tun, selbst wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, wozu es dient?“

„Es besteht die Übereinkunft, dass alle Aktivitäten der Keeper dazu dienen, den Betrieb der Citadel am Laufen zu halten. Darum ist es streng verbo-…“

„Jaja, wir haben verstanden. Nicht die Keeper belästigen, selbst wenn sie uns über den Haufen rennen“, erwiderte Kaidan.

„Danke für Ihr Verständnis, Besucher. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen gelungenen Aufenthalt auf der Citadel.“

Damit erlosch das Hologramm. Kaidan schnaubte.

„Das ist wirklich ein interessanter Ort, nicht wahr?“

Shepard grinste. „Jetzt können Sie immerhin zu Hause erzählen, dass Sie beinahe über eine Heuschrecke in einer Warnweste gestolpert wären. Ich wette, das kann nicht jeder von sich behaupten.“

Kaidan lachte. „Ich halte es für meine Memoiren fest.“

Der Nachmittag zog dahin und schließlich gesellte sich auch Chief Williams wieder zu ihnen. Sie wirkte ruhig und gefasst, also schien die Befragung nicht allzu traumatisch gewesen zu sein.

„Hundert Prozent diensttauglich, Commander“, berichtete sie Shepard, welcher erleichtert schien.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Chief. Wollen Sie sich uns anschließen? Der Lieutenant und ich wollten uns gerade das Finanzviertel ansehen.“

„Klar, warum nicht?“, erwiderte sie trocken. „Was gibt es Spannenderes, als ein paar Volus dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Aktien verkaufen?“

°°°°°

Weit entfernt an einem unbekannten Ort irgendwo in der Galaxie saß ein Mensch in einem Stuhl, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, und zog nachdenklich an einer Zigarette. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine ausladende Fensterfront, die den Blick auf eine sterbende Sonne freigab. Wolken aus brennendem Helium stiegen von dieser auf, nur um gleich darauf im luftleeren Weltall zu erlöschen.

Das Leuchten des Roten Riesen war die einzige Lichtquelle, denn der Raum, in dem der unbekannte Mann saß, lag ansonsten in völliger Dunkelheit. Er mochte es so. Und er brauchte ohnehin kein Licht, um etwas zu sehen. Unnatürlich leuchtende Augen beobachteten den Todeskampf des riesigen Sterns hinter der Fensterscheibe.

Erst als ein Signalton erklang, wandte der Unbekannte seinen Blick ab. Er drehte seinen Stuhl zum Raum und aktivierte mit einer Handbewegung das Hologrammfeld in der Mitte. Vor ihm erschien das Bild einer rothaarigen Frau mit Brille. Sie trug die Uniform der Allianz.

„Was haben Sie für mich?“, begann der Unbekannte ohne Begrüßung. Abermals zog er an seiner Zigarette. „Haben Sie etwas Brauchbares aus der Soldatin herausbekommen?“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete die Frau. „Es ist bestätigt: Es waren die Geth. Und ein Spectre namens Saren. Sie waren hinter dem protheanischen Sender her.“

Die unnatürlichen Augen des Mannes verengten sich. „Und haben Sie auch herausgefunden weshalb?“

„Noch nicht, Sir. Aber hier scheint irgendetwas Großes zu laufen. Willams‘ Bericht zufolge, hatte der Sender irgendeine Auswirkung auf Commander John Shepard.“

Für einen Moment sah der Unbekannte nachdenklich drein. „Verstehe. Das sind wertvolle Informationen. Ihr Auftrag ist damit beendet. Kommen Sie zurück.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kappte er die Verbindung und blickte dann erneut aus dem Fenster.

„Commander Shepard, wie?“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Für einen Moment beobachtete er einen hell leuchtenden Fleck auf dem Roten Riesen, welcher im Sekundentakt seine Form veränderte. So mächtig. Und so vergänglich.

Erneut zog er an seiner Zigarette und rief dann Shepards Akte auf.

„Das verspricht, interessant zu werden.“


	7. Auf der Suche nach Beweisen

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über Fortpflanzung. Da ich weiß, dass einige von euch Kindern auch prüden Spezies angehören, könnt ihr euren besorgten Eltern an dieser Stelle ausrichten, dass wir in dieser Folge nicht über Geschlechtsverkehr reden werden. Denn heute behandeln wir die Reproduktion der Asari, ein in der Galaxie einzigartiges biologisches Konzept._

_Sicherlich wisst ihr Kinder alle, dass die Asari eine monogeschlechtliche Spezies sind, die ausschließlich aus weiblichen Exemplaren besteht. Dies liegt daran, dass die Asari nicht auf einen männlichen Artgenossen zur Fortpflanzung angewiesen sind. Ihre Vermehrung erfolgt mittels einer besonderen Form der Parthenogenese, ein Konzept, das wir von verschiedenen Tieren auf Planeten wie Tuchanka, Sur’Kesh oder der Erde kennen. Hierbei wird bei einer unbefruchteten Eizelle des Muttertieres eine Zellteilung ausgelöst, welche schließlich zu einem Nachkommen heranreift. Dieser ist eine exakte genetische Kopie des Muttertieres._

_Doch ihr müsst nun nicht denken, dass sämtliche Asari Klone sind, o nein! Denn wie ich schon sagte, die Parthenogenese der Asari ist besonders: Noch bevor sich die Eizelle teilt, wird die mütterliche DNS verdoppelt, doch anders als bei Tieren erfährt hier einer der beiden Chromosomensätze eine Veränderung. Diese ist auf die schwachen telepathischen Fähigkeiten der Asari zurückzuführen. Denn die Asari können über Hautkontakt für kurze Zeit eine mentale Verbindung zu anderen Lebewesen herstellen, ungeachtet der Spezies oder des Geschlechts._

_Tritt eine Asari im Alter von etwa 350 Jahren in ihre matronale Phase ein, macht sie sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Partner, mit dem sie eine besondere Art von telepathischer Verbindung eingeht, die sogenannte ‚Verschmelzung‘. Bei diesem äußerst intimen Prozess verbindet sich ihr Nervensystem für kurze Zeit mit dem ihres Partners und scannt gewissermaßen dessen DNS. Die enthaltenen genetischen Informationen werden angepasst und bei der Parthenogenese in den zweiten Chromosomensatz der Mutter eingebettet. Physiologisch hat diese genetische Anpassung keinerlei Auswirkung auf das Kind, welches immer als hundertprozentige Asari geboren wird._

_Dennoch glauben die Asari, dass es ihre Spezies stärkt, wenn die ‚Väter‘ ihrer Töchter einer anderen Rasse angehören. Das Geschlecht des Partners spielt dabei hingegen keine Rolle. Sogenannte ‚Reinblüterinnen‘, also Asari, deren Eltern beide Asari waren, werden in der modernen Gesellschaft hingegen oft als Außenseiterinnen gemieden._

_Und übrigens: Zwar sind die Asari bei der Paarung nicht auf Geschlechtsverkehr angewiesen, sie sind aber sehr wohl in der Lage dazu und gehen häufig auch eine körperliche Beziehung mit ihrem Partner ein, um die mentale Verbindung zu ihm – oder ihr – zu stärken.“_

°°°°°

Das oberste Stockwerk des Cidadel-Turms erwies sich als ebenso prächtig wie der Rest des Präsidiums. Gleich als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen, erblickte Kaidan einen Springbrunnen im Zentrum der Halle, um den herum mehrere Bäume gepflanzt waren. Säulen flankierten den langen Raum und bildeten versteckte Nischen, in denen sich Politiker zu zweit oder dritt zurückgezogen hatten, um ihre jeweilige Agenda zu diskutieren. In einer Ecke standen zwei Salarianer in langen Roben und gaben einer Reporterin ein Interview. Assistenten mit Armen voller Datenpads hetzten umher und erledigten zweifellos dringende Angelegenheiten für ihre Chefs. Dazwischen krabbelte ein Keeper und gab Befehle in ein Wandterminal ein.

Niemand nahm von den drei Menschen Notiz, die sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Halle bahnten. Sie erklommen Treppe um Treppe und näherten sich allmählich dem hinteren Teil des Raumes, in dem der Rat seine Sitzungen abhielt.

Dabei bemerkte Kaidan zwei Turianer der C-Sicherheit, die offenbar lebhaft miteinander diskutierten. Er hätte ihnen vermutlich nicht weiter Beachtung geschenkt, wäre nicht plötzlich laut und deutlich der Name „Saren“ gefallen. Auch Shepard hatte es gehört und sah neugierig zu den beiden herüber.

„… mehr Zeit. Ich weiß, dass Saren Dreck am Stecken hat! Sie müssen den Rat davon überzeugen, die Anhörung zu verschieben!“, sprach der jüngere der Turianer.

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor?“, erwiderte der andere ungehalten.

„Nun, Sie als Chef der C-Sicherheit können doch sicherlich …“

„Sie überschätzen meinen Einfluss. Der Rat wird sich von mir nicht aufhalten lassen.“

„Aber, Executor Pallin, wenn Sie mir mehr Zeit verschaffen, kann ich beweisen, dass …“

„Genug, Garrus!“, brauste der Ältere auf. „Sehen Sie es ein, Ihre Ermittlung gegen Saren ist vorbei!“

Damit rauschte der Executor an Shepard und seinen Kameraden vorbei und ließ den anderen Turianer stehen. Dieser sah aus, als hätte er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen – sofern Turianer überhaupt wussten, was Zitronen waren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er die drei Menschen, die immer noch zu ihm hinübersahen. Erkennen blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er schritt eilig zu ihnen herüber.

„Commander Shepard, richtig?“, fragte er und streckte die Hand aus. Shepard schüttelte sie.

„In der Tat. Und Sie sind …?“

„Garrus Vakarian. Ich bin … ich _war_ der leitende Offizier der Citadel-Sicherheit-Ermittlung gegen Saren. Wie man hört, haben Sie und Ihr Botschafter die Anklage gegen ihn ins Rollen gebracht.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Und wie es aussieht, wollen Sie Ihren Boss dazu bringen, die Anhörung verschieben zu lassen“, erwiderte Shepard.

„Das haben Sie gehört, was?“, antwortete Vakarian und sah missmutig drein. „Ja, denn wenn meine Arbeit Früchte tragen soll, benötige ich mehr Zeit. Wie kann der Rat erwarten, dass wir innerhalb eines Tages konkrete Beweise vorlegen können? Noch dazu gegen einen Spectre! Aber ich weiß, dass Saren etwas verbirgt. Irgendetwas ist da faul, wie ihr Menschen zu sagen pflegt.“

„Commander, der Rat wartet auf uns“, erinnerte Kaidan Shepard. So interessant Vakarians Informationen auch sein mochten, die drei Menschen waren spät dran. Der Commander nickte ihm zu.

„Tut mir leid, wir können uns leider nicht weiter unterhalten“, meinte er zu dem Turianer.

„Viel Glück, Shepard. Vielleicht kann ja wenigstens Ihre Aussage etwas bewirken“, verabschiedete sich Vakarian und machte sich auf in Richtung Ausgang.

Kaidan sah ihm nach. „Ob er wohl wirklich eine Spur zu Saren hat?“

„Selbst wenn, können wir nicht darauf warten, bis er Ergebnisse erzielt hat. Oder besser: Der Rat hat nicht vor, darauf zu warten“, murmelte Shepard und ging weiter.

Vor der Ratskammer trafen sie auf Captain Anderson, der ungeduldig auf und abschritt. Als er sie sah, zeigte sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Da sind Sie ja! Sie haben bereits angefangen, na los.“

Damit führte er die drei Soldaten eine weitere Treppe hinauf, die auf einer großen Plattform endete. Botschafter Udina stand in der Mitte und blickte zu einem Podest, auf dem sich ein Turianer, eine Asari und ein Salarianer befanden und höchst wichtig dreinschauten.

_Dies sind also die Ratsmitglieder._

Shepard und Anderson traten an Udinas Seite und für einen Moment war Kaidan unsicher, was von ihm und Williams erwartet wurde. Sollten sie sich den drei Männern anschließen? Oder sollten sie sich lieber auf eine der Tribünen begeben, die sich rechts und links erhoben, und das Ganze als stumme Zuschauer verfolgen? Am Ende entschied sich Kaidan einfach zu bleiben, wo er war, und Chief Williams folgte seinem Beispiel.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass noch jemand anwesend war – wenn auch nicht körperlich: Über der Plattform schwebte ein Hologrammfeld, auf dem das Bild eines Turianers flackerte.

_Das muss Saren sein._

Für gewöhnlich fiel es Kaidan schwer, den Gesichtsausdruck von Turianern zu deuten, aber in diesem Fall gab es keinerlei Missverständnisse. Sarens gesamte Mimik zeugte von Hass und Verachtung und der Blick, mit dem er die Menschen bedachte, ließ es Kaidan kalt den Rücken runterlaufen.

Die Asari-Ratsherrin räusperte sich. „Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard, gut, dass Sie hier sind. Wie ich gerade Ihrem Botschafter erklärt habe: Das Auftauchen der Geth nach zweihundert Jahren und der Angriff auf eine Kolonie der Menschen bereiten uns in der Tat Sorgen“, sprach sie. „Und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass wir diese Vorfälle eingehend untersuchen werden. Es gibt jedoch keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass Saren darin verwickelt ist.“

Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. Das klang so, als hätte der Rat seine Entscheidung längst getroffen. Sollte der Spectre tatsächlich ungeschoren davonkommen?

„Die Untersuchung der Citadel-Sicherheit hat keine Beweise zutage gefördert, die Ihre Anklage auf Verrat stützen, Botschafter“, ergänzte der turianische Ratsherr.

„Keine Beweise?“, wiederholte Udina ungläubig. „Wir haben einen Augenzeugen! Er hat gesehen, wie Saren Nihlus kaltblütig ermordete.“

„Wir haben die Eden-Prime-Berichte gelesen“, mischte sich der salarianische Ratsherr ein. „Sie können die Aussage eines traumatisierten Dockarbeiters wohl kaum als Beweis bezeichnen, Botschafter.“

„Was ist mit Nihlus‘ Leiche?“, fragte Shepard. „Die Untersuchung ergab, dass er aus kurzer Distanz in den Rücken geschossen wurde. Nihlus befand sich auf einer Mission in feindlichem Gebiet. Sicherlich würde er nur jemanden so nah an sich ranlassen und seine Deckung vernachlässigen, wenn er denjenigen für einen Verbündeten hielt.“

Sarens Augen verengten sich bei diesen Worten und er sah den Commander hasserfüllt an.

„Diese Anschuldigungen sind ungeheuerlich“, zischte er und seine Stimme war noch kälter als sein Blick. „Nihlus war auch ein Spectre. Und ein Freund.“

„Eben. Und genau deswegen war es so leicht für Sie, ihm in den Rücken zu fallen, nicht wahr?“, rief Anderson herausfordernd.

„Captain Anderson.“ Saren schien den Namen für einen Moment auf der Zunge ruhen zu lassen, so als dachte er darüber nach, ihn gleich wieder auszuspucken. „Sie scheinen immer anwesend zu sein, wenn die Menschheit falsche Anklage gegen mich erhebt. Und das dort ist also Ihr Protégé, Commander Shepard. Der Mann, der die Zerstörung des protheanischen Senders zuließ.“

„Sie wissen von dem Sender?“, fragte Shepard und verschränkte die Arme. „Die Mission war streng geheim und nur dem Rat, Nihlus und einigen Mitgliedern der Allianz bekannt. Wie haben Sie davon erfahren, Saren?“

 _Gute Frage,_ dachte Kaidan, doch der Turianer zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt.

„Jetzt, wo Nihlus tot ist, wurden die Dateien an mich weitergegeben“, antwortete er herablassend. „Ich habe den Eden-Prime-Bericht gelesen. Und ich war nicht beeindruckt. Aber was soll man von einem Menschen auch erwarten?“

„Beleidigungen? Wirklich?“, erwiderte Shepard. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Saren, man könnte noch glauben, dass Sie eine rassistische Einstellung gegenüber Menschen haben. Wäre das nicht ein schönes Motiv für den Angriff auf eine unserer Kolonien?“

„Es ist kein Rassismus auszusprechen, dass Ihre Spezies Ihren Platz kennenlernen muss, Mensch!“, knurrte Saren. „Sie sind noch nicht bereit, Mitglied des Citadel-Rats zu werden. Oder der Spectres.“

„Es geht bei dieser Anhörung nicht um Shepards Beitritt zu den Spectres“, erinnerte die Asari-Ratsherrin den Turianer.

„Richtig, sondern um meine angebliche Beteiligung am Eden-Prime-Vorfall“, erwiderte Saren. „Und wie Sie selbst sagten, haben diese Menschen nicht einen stichhaltigen Beweis gegen mich. Diese Besprechung ist zwecklos, Ratsherren. Wir verschwenden hier alle nur unsere Zeit!“

„Nur weil bis jetzt keine Beweise aufgetaucht sind, heißt es nicht, dass es keine gibt“, meinte Shepard. Kaidan war es schleierhaft, wie der Mann es schaffte, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wie Ihre ‚Vision‘, die der Sender Ihnen gezeigt hat?“, antwortete der Spectre spöttisch. „Wie gut, dass Träume als Beweis nicht akzeptiert werden, nicht wahr, Ratsmitglieder?“

Der turianische Ratsherr nickte. „In der Tat. Unser Urteil muss sich auf Fakten stützen, nicht auf Spekulationen und wilde Theorien.“

„Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen, Commander Shepard?“, wollte das salarianische Ratsmitglied wissen.

„Nein. Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie sich längst entschieden“, meinte der Commander missmutig. Die drei Ratsmitglieder tauschten ein paar Blicke aus und schließlich nickte die Asari.

„Der Rat hat keine Beweise gefunden, die eine Verbindung zwischen Saren und den Geth oder dem Mord an Nihlus belegen“, verkündete sie. „Botschafter Udina, Ihr Antrag, Saren von den Spectres auszuschließen und ein Strafverfahren gegen ihn zu eröffnen, ist hiermit abgelehnt.“

„Ich bin froh, dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wurde“, antwortete Saren. Er warf Anderson und Shepard einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu und dann erlosch das Hologramm.

Damit war die Anhörung beendet und die drei Ratsmitglieder zogen sich zurück. Mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn verließ Botschafter Udina die Plattform und Shepard und Anderson folgten ihm. Kaidan und Williams schlossen sich ihnen an. Als sie eine der abgelegeneren Nischen in der Halle erreicht hatten, machte Udina seinem Ärger Luft.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“, knurrte er. „Es war ein Fehler, Sie zu dieser Anhörung mitzunehmen, Anderson. Sie und Saren verbindet zu viel. Jetzt zweifelt der Rat an unseren Motiven!“

„Ja, wir haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit“, erwiderte der Captain nicht weniger verärgert. „Und deshalb _kenne_ ich Saren, Botschafter! Ich sage Ihnen, er will die Menschheit ausrotten. Deshalb arbeitet er mit den Geth zusammen.“

„Ich muss Sie das fragen: Was ist zwischen Ihnen und Saren vorgefallen, Captain?“, wollte Shepard wissen. Kaidan horchte auf. Auch er war neugierig, was Anderson zu erzählen hatte.

Dieser seufzte. „Vor 18 Jahren hatten wir beide eine gemeinsame Mission im Skyllianischen Randsektor. Wir sollten einen Terroristenring ausschalten. Und Saren hatte Erfolg. Aber es gab dabei unzählige zivile Opfer. Eine Tatsache, die natürlich nie in den Berichten auftauchte, trotz meiner Bemühungen“, sprach er in bitterem Ton. „Damals sah ich, wie Saren operiert. Er handelt ohne Gewissen. Ohne Zögern. Er würde den Tod tausender Unschuldiger in Kauf nehmen, um seine Mission zu erfüllen.“

Er sah Shepard eindringlich an.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Commander. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass man als Soldat manchmal auch unbequeme Entscheidungen treffen muss. Aber nur, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist! Saren hat nicht einmal nach einer anderen Option gesucht“, sprach Anderson und die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn vor Wut mit den Zähnen knirschen. „Er ist wahnsinnig und er liebt die Gewalt und das Töten. Kombiniert man das mit seinem Hass auf die Menschheit, kann man sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr er einen Krieg gegen uns herbeisehnt!“

„Aber wie überzeugen wir den Rat davon?“, fragte Shepard. „Als Spectre ist er praktisch unantastbar.“

„Hmmm, wie sagten Sie doch gleich: ‚Nur weil bis jetzt keine Beweise aufgetaucht sind, heißt es nicht, dass es keine gibt‘“, meinte Udina. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere eigenen Ermittlungen anstellen.“

„Beim Hereinkommen sind wir einem Officer der C-Sicherheit begegnet. Ein Turianer namens Garrus Vakarian“, wandte Kaidan ein. „Er hat die Ermittlungen gegen Saren geleitet und es klang, als stünde er kurz vor einem Durchbruch.“

Andersons Augen wurden groß. „Das hört sich vielversprechend an. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und umgehend mit ihm sprechen.“

„Die Citadel ist groß. Irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir ihn finden können?“, fragte Shepard

„Ich könnte bei der Citadel-Sicherheit die Herausgabe seiner Kontaktdaten beantragen, aber das würde mindestens einen halben Tag an Papierkram erfordern“, meinte Udina genervt. „Andererseits … Ich kenne da jemanden, der uns möglicherweise weiterhelfen kann. Ein Mitglied der C-Sicherheit. Sein Name ist Harkin.“

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“, brauste Anderson auf. „Harkin wurde gerade erst wegen seines Drogenkonsums vom Dienst suspendiert. Der Kerl ist ein Schandfleck für die Menschen. Mit so einem Bastard verschwende ich nicht meine Zeit.“

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht“, antwortete Udina ungerührt. „Es ist ohnehin besser, Sie aus den Ermittlungen rauszuhalten, Anderson. Der Rat soll Ihre Vergangenheit mit Saren nicht als Ausrede dafür nutzen können, alles zu ignorieren, was wir finden.“

„Dann werden ich und mein Team das übernehmen“, sprach Shepard. Der Botschafter musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann.

„Einverstanden. Ich muss mich um dringende Angelegenheiten kümmern, aber Captain Anderson wird Ihnen sagen können, wo Sie Harkin finden. Viel Erfolg, Commander.“

Damit rauschte Udina davon. Kaidan und Williams traten näher an Shepard und Anderson heran, um alle wichtigen Informationen aufzuschnappen.

Der Captain dachte einen Moment nach. „Zu dieser Tageszeit finden Sie Harkin vermutlich in seiner Lieblingsbar. Ein fragwürdiger Club namens ‚Choras Nest‘. Er liegt in den unteren Bezirken des Citadel-Rings, unterhalb des Präsidiums.“

„Dann werden wir dort mit unserer Suche anfangen“, meinte Shepard zu seinen beiden Kameraden.

„Da kommt mir noch ein Gedanke“, sprach Anderson, „auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, ob die Idee uns wirklich weiterbringt. Aber womöglich ist dieser Vakarian nicht unsere einzige Chance, an Informationen über Saren zu kommen.“

„Oh? Was haben Sie im Sinn?“

„Haben Sie schon mal vom Shadow Broker gehört?“, wollte Anderson wissen. Die drei Soldaten schüttelten den Kopf.

„Er ist ein Informationsmakler. Er kauft und verkauft Informationen an den Höchstbietenden. Und er hat in jedem Winkel der Galaxie seine Mitarbeiter. Wenn irgendwer irgendwo etwas Großes vorhat: Der Shadow Broker weiß es. Vielleicht kriegen wir heraus, wer hier auf der Citadel auf seiner Gehaltsliste steht, und können ihm einige Informationen über Saren abkaufen.“

„Klingt nach einem zwielichtigen Zeitgenossen“, kommentierte Kaidan.

„Mehr als das, er ist der Blutegel der galaktischen Politik. Der Handel mit Informationen ist Teil des politischen Spiels und keiner spielt es so gut wie der Shadow Broker“, erwiderte Anderson. „Allerdings muss man ihm zugutehalten, dass er stets neutral bleibt. Er ergreift für niemanden Partei und egal, wie viele Geheimnisse er verkauft, er hält die Machtverhältnisse stets im Gleichgewicht.“

„Also ist er keine Bedrohung?“, fragte Shepard.

„Zumindest keine direkte. Letztendlich ist er nur eine weitere Informationsquelle. Wenn auch eine sehr umfangreiche. Oder sie ist es.“

„Sie?“

Anderson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand kennt die Identität des Shadow Brokers. Nicht das Geschlecht. Nicht die Spezies. Nicht das Alter. Vielleicht ist es nicht einmal eine einzelne Person, sondern eine ganze Gruppe. Manche Verschwörungstheoretiker behaupten sogar, er wäre eine KI.“

„Aber wie sollen wir den Shadow Broker dann finden?“, wunderte sich Williams.

„Gar nicht. Wie gesagt, wir müssen nicht versuchen, den Shadow Broker ausfindig zu machen, sondern lediglich einen seiner Agenten. Vielleicht kann dieser den Kontakt für uns herstellen“, meinte der Captain. „Ich möchte wetten, dass es auf der Citadel wenigstens ein Dutzend von ihnen gibt. Ich werde mich mit ein paar Bekannten unterhalten und schauen, ob ich etwas herauskriegen kann. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Sie, diesen Garrus Vakarian zu finden.“

„Das klingt doch nach einem Plan“, stimmte Shepard zu.

„Dann viel Glück Ihnen dreien. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, finden Sie mich in Udinas Büro in der Botschaft.“

„Verstanden, Captain.“

Die drei Soldaten verabschiedeten sich von Anderson und gingen raschen Schrittes auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Während sie nach unten fuhren, loggte sich Shepard ins Extranet ein und lud einen Plan der Citadel auf sein Universalwerkzeug herunter.

„ _Choras Nest_ … _Choras Nest_ … Hier! Ein Club im Zakera-Bezirk. Bekannt für seine große Auswahl an Alkohol und …“, Shepard räusperte sich, „… seine Tänzerinnen.“

Die Art, wie er ihren Blicken auswich, verriet Kaidan, dass es sich bei diesen Tänzerinnen wohl nicht um Ballerinas handelte. Williams schien zu dem gleichen Schluss zu kommen und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wirklich? Wir befinden uns eine Million Lichtjahre von der Wiege der Menschheit entfernt und gehen in eine Bar voller Männer, die sabbernd beobachten, wie halbnackte Weiber mit dem Arsch wackeln?“, fragte sie trocken. „Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, wäre es lustig.“

Die beiden Männer schnaubten amüsiert und Kaidan hätte schwören können, dass der Commander ihm hinter Williams‘ Rücken zuzwinkerte. Der Fahrstuhl stoppte und kurze Zeit später standen sie wieder auf dem Bürgersteig des Präsidiums. Shepard folgte seiner Karte und führte sie über mehrere Gänge, Treppen und einen weiteren Fahrstuhl, bis sie schließlich den Zakera-Bezirk erreichten. Hier unten gab es keinen künstlichen Himmel, dafür jedoch eine Fensterfront, die einen großzügigen Ausblick auf einen der Citadel-Arme gewährte.

Die drei Soldaten gönnten sich einen Augenblick und traten näher an das Fenster heran. Sie blickten auf die nächtliche Skyline einer Metropole, die von Millionen von Lichtern erhellt wurde. Sie war so riesig, dass Kaidan kaum ihr Ende erkennen konnte.

„Schwer zu glauben, dass das wirklich eine Raumstation ist“, meinte Shepard und sprach damit Kaidans Gedanken aus.

„Dagegen sieht Jump Zero aus wie ‘n Wohnklo“, erwiderte Williams. „Und das ist die größte Station der Allianz.“

„Ja, Jump Zero ist gewaltig“, bestätigte Kaidan und verzog die Miene. Er hatte nicht die besten Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. „Aber das hier ist noch eine andere Liga. Ich meine, all die verschiedenen Spezies, die hier leben. Es muss harte Arbeit sein, all das hier am Laufen zu halten.“

„Aber Menschen scheinen sie hier nicht sonderlich zu mögen“, sprach Williams verdrießlich.

Shepard grinste. „Was gibt’s an uns nicht zu mögen? Wir haben Ozeane, halten uns kleine, pelzige Kreaturen als Haustiere und haben dieses wunderbare Gefühl namens Liebe. Glaubt man den Werbevideos, haben wir alles, was sie haben wollen.“

„Sie meinen diese kitschigen Videos, in denen Frauen mit Wickelrock auftreten und den Aliens Blumenkränze umhängen?“, fragte die Soldatin stirnrunzelnd. „Wenn Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich mich in solch einen Fummel schmeiße, will ich erst zum Essen ausgeführt werden. _Sir_.“

Alarmiert horchte Kaidan auf. Waren Williams‘ Worte gerade eine Einladung an Shepard gewesen oder kam ihm das nur so vor? War es möglich, dass der Chief mit dem Commander _flirtete_?

_Das ist vollkommen unangebracht!_

Shepard war ihr kommandierender Offizier und die Allianz hatte sehr genaue Ansichten, was Affären unter Soldaten betraf. Die Admiralität mochte vielleicht ein Auge zudrücken, wenn sich zwei Gefreite miteinander vergnügten, aber ein Vorgesetzter mit seinem Untergebenen? Ein solches Verhalten brachte einem schneller ein Disziplinarverfahren ein, als man „Machtmissbrauch“ rufen konnte.

 _Chief Williams sollte lernen, ihre Bemerkungen für sich zu behalten_ , dachte Kaidan missbilligend.

Zum Glück überspielte Shepard den peinlichen Moment gekonnt. „Keine Sorge, Chief, ich kann Sie mir sowieso nicht im Rock vorstellen“, antwortete der Commander grinsend.

Gegen seinen Willen verspürte Kaidan Erleichterung. Für ihn klang das ganz nach einer Abfuhr. Einer freundlichen Abfuhr, keine Frage, aber eindeutig eine Abfuhr. Das war gut so. Shepard war ein hervorragender Commander und es wäre eine Schande, wenn er seine Karriere für eine Turtelei aufs Spiel setzen würde. Selbst mit einer so hübschen Frau wie Williams.

Diese nahm Shepards Worte gelassen auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Da haben Sie verdammt recht, Commander. Damit ich so ein Teil anziehe, müssen Sie mich schon umbringen.“

Das klang nicht so, als wäre sie sonderlich enttäuscht. Hatte Kaidan zu viel in dieses Gespräch reininterpretiert? War dies gerade gar kein Flirt gewesen, sondern einfach nur ein freundschaftlicher Schlagabtausch zwischen Kameraden? Eigentlich hatte er ein gutes Gespür für derlei Dinge, aber war es möglich, dass er sich dieses Mal geirrt hatte? Und warum überhaupt war ihm das auf einmal so wichtig?

Der Lieutenant erhielt keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachzudenken (was ihm ganz recht war), denn in dem Moment wandte sich Shepard vom Fenster ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu C _horas Nest_. Selbst mit der Karte war es schwierig, sich zwischen all den Gängen und Treppen zurecht zu finden, doch zum Glück schien Shepard wirklich einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad auf der Citadel zu besitzen. Zugegeben, es war nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Leute, die den Commander erkannten, aber sie alle erwiesen sich als hilfsbereit und erklärten ihnen bereitwillig den Weg.

Ein Mann namens Conrad Verner hätte sie sogar am liebsten persönlich zu dem Club geführt, aber Shepard lehnte dankend ab. Kaidan fragte sich, ob das an Verners endloser Plapperei lag oder der Art, wie er Shepards Autogramm, welches ihm der Commander widerwillig gegeben hatte, an die Brust presste.

 _Sieht so aus, als hätte Shepard einen Fan_ , dachte Kaidan und grinste in sich hinein. Es war offensichtlich, dass Shepard sich nicht über all die Aufmerksamkeit freute.

Dann endlich erreichten sie den Club. Laute Musik und wummernde Bässe empfingen sie beim Eintreten und Kaidan stöhnte innerlich auf. Seine Kopfschmerzen würden sich bald bemerkbar machen, wenn sie allzu lange hier verweilen würden.

_Hoffentlich finden wir diesen Harkin schnell._

Wenigstens war das Licht angenehm gedimmt. Die einzigen Bereiche, die gut ausgeleuchtet waren, waren die kreisrunde Bar im Zentrum der Clubs und die Podeste an den Wänden, auf dem die Tänzerinnen ihre Vorstellung darboten. Kaidan bemühte sich, nicht zu offensichtlich zu den in Leder gewandeten Frauen herüberzusehen. Er spürte auch so Williams‘ missbilligenden Blick im Nacken.

Einige der Tänzerinnen gehörten der menschlichen Rasse an, doch die meisten waren Asari, was Kaidan nicht überraschte. Die Asari hatten eine sehr freizügige Einstellung, was Sexualität betraf, und empfanden keine Scham dabei, sie zur Schau zu stellen. Und wie sie sie zur Schau stellten!

 _Wow, das nenne ich gelenkig_ , dachte Kaidan und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert die kreisenden Hüftbewegungen. Erst ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihm riss ihn aus dem Bann und mit roten Ohren sah er zu Williams hinüber, die sowohl ihn als auch Shepard mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. Der Commander grinste verlegen, was Kaidan verriet, dass er sich wohl nicht als einziger von den blauhäutigen Schönheiten hatte ablenken lassen.

„Ähm, ja, wir sollten wohl zusehen, dass wir Harkin finden, nicht wahr?“, meinte Shepard und wandte sich rasch der Bar zu. Dahinter stand ein Turianer, der gerade einen Cocktail von merkwürdig violetter Farbe zusammenmixte. Er musterte die drei Menschen.

„Wenn Sie was bestellen wollen, dann nur von dieser Karte“, begrüßte er sie und deutete auf eine Tafel hinter seinem Rücken. „Die andere enthält unser Dextro-Sortiment. Das Zeug darauf würde Ihnen nicht gut bekommen.“

Shepard nickte verstehend. Trotz der Vielfalt der verschiedenen Spezies in der Galaxie war die Biochemie bei den meisten sehr ähnlich. Einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Turianer und die Quarianer, deren Aminosäuren sich aus unbekannten Gründen nicht links herum drehten, sondern rechts. Aus diesem Grund konnten Levo-Spezies wie die Menschen, Asari oder Salarianer nicht dieselben Lebensmittel konsumieren wie die Dextro-Spezies. Jedenfalls nicht ohne unangenehme Nebenwirkungen. Im besten Fall hing man danach einen halben Tag über der Kloschüssel. Im schlimmsten Fall erlitt man einen anaphylaktischen Schock und sah sich anschließend die Radieschen von unten an. Kein sonderlich ruhmreicher Abgang.

„Wir suchen …“, begann Shepard, doch bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, tauchte plötzlich ein Kroganer an der Bar auf. Ohne den Commander zu beachten, fiel er diesem ins Wort und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich.

„Hey, Parthas, ist Fist im Haus?“, knurrte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Der Turianer fuchtelte nervös mit den Händen und wich dem Blick des Neuankömmlings aus. Kaidan konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Die Kroganer waren nicht eben für ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt und mit ihrer massigen Gestalt wirkten diese Reptilien auf die meisten ziemlich einschüchternd. Das unhöfliche Exemplar vor ihnen bildete da keine Ausnahme. Der Kroganer war groß – Kaidan schätzte ihn auf mindestens 2,20 Meter – und trug eine stattliche Sammlung an Narben im Gesicht. Seine Stirnplatte war von blutroter Farbe, ebenso wie die Kampfpanzerung, die er trug, und allein auf den ersten Blick entdeckte Kaidan mindestens zwei Schusswaffen, die der Kerl am Leib trug.

_Bestimmt ein Söldner._

„Wrex! D-du … du bist es“, stammelte der Barkeeper.

„Ja, und stell dir vor, das wusste ich bereits selbst“, knurrte der Kroganer namens Wrex. „Also lenk nicht vom Thema ab: Ist dein Boss hier oder nicht?“

„Fist ist hinten in seinen Geschäftsräumen, aber er …“

Noch bevor der Turianer ausreden konnte, wandte sich Wrex ab und stapfte davon, zweifelsohne zu den besagten Geschäftsräumen.

 _Wer auch immer dieser Fist ist, er hat wohl ein unangenehmes Gespräch vor sich_ , dachte Kaidan.

Der Barkeeper sah dem Kroganer nervös hinterher, ehe er sich wieder den drei Menschen vor ihm zuwandte.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden, was Sie bestellen wollen?“

„Eigentlich wollten wir Sie nach einem Ihrer Stammgäste fragen“, erwiderte Shepard mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Kennen Sie einen Mann namens Harkin?“

„Warum werde ich ständig nach irgendwelchen Leuten gefragt? Das hier ist eine Bar, keine Vermittlung“, murrte der Turianer. Dann deutete er zu einem Tisch an der Wand. „Harkin sitzt dort drüben und kippt seine üblichen Drinks. Wenn Sie was mit ihm bereden wollen, sollten Sie sich beeilen, solange der Kerl noch in der Lage ist, Ihnen eine Antwort zu geben.“

„Besten Dank“, verabschiedete sich Shepard und ging zusammen mit seinen beiden Kameraden zu dem Tisch hinüber. Dort saß ein einzelner Mann mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und starrte ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit vor sich an. Als sie sich ihm näherten, blickte er auf.

„Oh, Allianz-Militär, was?“, lallte er und musterte sie abschätzend. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Sie sind Harkin, richtig?“, meinte Shepard. „Wir hofften, Sie könnten uns dabei helfen, jemanden zu finden. Einen ehemaligen Kollegen von Ihnen: Garrus Vakarian.“

Der Trunkenbold vor ihnen schnaubte. „Garrus? Was wollen Sie denn von dem? Glaubt dieser Hitzkopf mal wieder, er könnte die Welt retten?“

„Sagen Sie uns einfach, wo er wohnt, und Sie sind uns auch schon wieder los“, meinte der Commander ungeduldig.

„Oh, ich kann Ihnen sagen, wo der Kerl wohnt. Ich kann Ihnen aber auch verraten, wo er sich jetzt gerade aufhält“, erwiderte Harkin mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Sie wissen, wo Vakarian jetzt ist?“, hakte Kaidan nach. Das klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Er war vor nicht mal einer Stunde hier und hat ein paar von Fists Leuten ausgequetscht, dem Besitzer dieses Clubs. Irgendwas wegen einer Quarianerin“, meinte Harkin gelangweilt.

„Eine Quarianerin?“

„Ja. Die Kleine scheint irgendwelche Informationen zu haben, die Garrus unbedingt haben will.“

„Informationen? Glauben Sie, das könnte mit Vakarians Ermittlungen gegen Saren zusammenhängen?“, fragte Kaidan an Shepard gerichtet. Dieser sah nachdenklich drein.

„Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir Vakarian gefunden haben.“ Der Commander wandte sich wieder Harkin zu. „Sie sagten, Sie wissen, wo er jetzt ist. Also spucken Sie’s aus!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Kein Grund, unhöflich zu werden“, murrte Harkin. „Garrus wollte zur Klinik im Sakera-Bezirk. Die ist nicht weit von hier. Klang so, als könnte die Ärztin dort ihm helfen, seine Quarianerin zu finden. Doktor Michel ist bekannt dafür, sich gerne um Streuner zu kümmern. Sogar um solche Loser wie die Quarianer.“

„Sie haben es gerade nötig, jemanden als Loser zu bezeichnen“, murmelte Williams. Harkin wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Was wissen Sie schon?“, lallte er aufgebracht. „Die Citadel-Sicherheit ist ein Haufen bürokratischer Waschlappen. Jeder Furz landet in deiner Akte! Etwas hart mit einem Verdächtigen umgesprungen – ein Vermerk. Ein paar Gläschen im Dienst gekippt – ein Vermerk. Einem Dealer ein paar Credits abgenommen – ein Vermerk. Und am Ende wirst du noch ohne Sold suspendiert! Das ist eine verdammte Hexenjagd, die da gegen mich veranstaltet wird.“

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, sind Sie noch ziemlich gut weggekommen“, erwiderte Shepard ungerührt. „Beruhigend zu hören, dass die Citadel keine korrupten Drecksäcke als Gesetzeshüter duldet.“

„Ach, sparen Sie sich die Predigt, das hier ist keine Kirche“, knurrte Harkin und griff nach seinem Glas. „Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“

Dem kamen die drei Soldaten nur zu gern nach. Sie machten sich daran, _Choras Nest_ zu verlassen, doch ein Tumult im vorderen Teil des Clubs lenkte sie ab. Es war Wrex, der von zwei anderen Kroganern unsanft Richtung Ausgang gedrängt wurde. An der Tür angekommen schüttelte der Söldner die beiden ab und warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Schon gut, ich bin weg. Aber richtet Fist aus, dass er und meine Knarre sehr bald eine ausführliche Unterhaltung führen werden“, rief er laut und die beiden Rausschmeißer sahen sich nervös an. „Das kommt davon, wenn man so blöd ist, den Shadow Broker zu verarschen.“

Dann ging er hinaus, ohne dass irgendjemand sonst ihm Beachtung schenkte. Die drei Menschen starrten ihm ungläubig hinterher.

„Haben Sie gerade auch gehört, was ich gehört habe?“, fragte Shepard schließlich.

„Klang für mich so, als wüsste dieser Kroganer etwas über den Shadow Broker“, erwiderte Kaidan perplex. „Verrückt. Ich meine, wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir einfach so jemandem in die Arme laufen, der uns die Infos liefern kann, die wir brauchen?“

„Anscheinend ist heute unser Glückstag“, meinte Williams.

Sie beeilten sich, sich ihren Weg durch das Gedränge im Club zu bahnen, doch als sie endlich den Ausgang erreicht hatten, war von Wrex nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie liefen ein Stück die Straße entlang in der Hoffnung, den Kroganer zu entdecken, aber es war vergebens.

„Verdammt! Der Kerl ist riesig und trägt eine knallrote Panzerung. Wie können wir so jemanden verlieren?“, fluchte Kaidan.

„Wohl doch nicht unser Glückstag“, erwiderte Shepard missmutig. „Und wir haben nicht die Zeit, länger nach ihm zu suchen. Wir müssen zu dieser Klinik, solange noch eine Chance besteht, Vakarian dort tatsächlich anzutreffen.“

„Dann also auf zur Klinik.“

Es war eine herbe Enttäuschung. Für einen Moment waren alle Antworten, die sie brauchten in greifbarer Nähe gewesen. Aber immerhin hatten sie noch ihre Spur zu dem Offizier der C-Sicherheit. Sie folgten abermals Shepards Karte und nach zehn Minuten standen sie vor einer unscheinbaren Tür. Nur ein Schild an der Wand ließ erahnen, dass dies tatsächlich eine Arztpraxis war.

„‚Doktor Chloe Michel‘“, las Chief Williams vor. „Klingt nach einem Menschen.“

„Hoffen wir, dass Vakarian noch hier …“ Weiter kam Shepard nicht, denn plötzlich hörten sie einen panischen Schrei hinter der Tür. Es klang nach einer Frau.

Ohne zu zögern, trat Shepard die Tür ein und die drei Soldaten stürmten den Raum. Im Inneren fanden sie eine verängstigte Ärztin, die von einem Menschen mit einer Pistole bedroht wurde. Drei weitere bewaffnete Männer standen um sie herum. Keiner von ihnen trug eine Uniform oder irgendein anderes sichtbares Zeichen, das ihnen verraten hätten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

_Aber wer wehrlosen Ärztinnen eine Pistole vors Gesicht hält, ist vermutlich keine Unschuld vom Lande._

„Allianz-Militär, nehmen Sie die Waffen runter!“, befahl Shepard, doch anstatt dem nachzukommen, eröffneten die Typen ohne Vorwarnung das Feuer auf die drei Soldaten.

„Shit!“

Shepard und seine Kameraden duckten sich hinter einen massiven Schreibtisch, doch ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen des Commanders verriet Kaidan, dass zumindest einer der Schüsse getroffen hatte.

_Verdammt, und wir haben weder Waffen noch Rüstungen mit auf die Citadel gebracht!_

Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sie hier auf der Station in ein Feuergefecht geraten würden? Zum Glück war Kaidan nicht auf Waffen angewiesen, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Mit einem Masseneffektfeld rammte er drei ihrer Gegner ungebremst in die Wand und wurde mit dem Geräusch knackender Knochen belohnt. Eine der Pistolen schlitterte über den Boden und landete erfreulich dicht bei ihrem Versteck. Sofort hechtete Shepard aus der Deckung, schnappte sich die Waffe und richtete sie auf den verbleibenden Halunken. Das Blut, das seinen linken Arm hinunterlief, ignorierte er dabei komplett. 

„Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle lassen, Allianz-Abschaum“, knurrte der Fremde und presste seine Waffe an die Schläfe der Ärztin, die mit angstgeweiteten Augen zu ihnen herübersah. „Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich das Hirn unserer Frau Doktor über die Inneneinrichtung verteile.“

Langsam senkte Shepard die Pistole.

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte der Gangster. „Jetzt legen Sie die Knarre auf den Boden und treten Sie …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment erklang ein einzelner Schuss und der Mann brach mit einem blutigen Loch zwischen den Augen zusammen. Die Ärztin stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und wich einige Schritte von dem Leichnam zurück. Überrascht drehte Kaidan sich um und blickte zur Tür, in der ein einzelner Turianer stand.

„Perfektes Timing, Shepard. Dank Ihnen hatte ich eine freie Schussbahn“, meinte Garrus Vakarian und betrat den Raum.

„Schön, dass ich helfen konnte“, erwiderte der Commander sarkastisch und musterte seinen blutenden Arm.

„Lassen Sie mich das sehen“, sprach die Ärztin mit zitternder Stimme. Sie war blass, aber offenbar war ihr Instinkt, sich um einen Verletzten zu kümmern, stärker als ihre Furcht.

Sie besah sich Shepards Wunde und kam zu der Einschätzung, dass es sich nur um einen Streifschuss handelte. Dann griff sie nach einem Behälter mit Medigel und trug die Salbe großzügig auf die Verletzung auf, wo sie innerhalb von Sekunden aushärtete.

„Das Gel unterstützt die Blutgerinnung und schützt Sie vor Infektionen. Sie können es in ein paar Stunden mit Ultraschall lösen“, murmelte sie routiniert.

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und verlor auch noch den letzten Rest Farbe im Gesicht, so als hätte sie erst jetzt vollständig registriert, was sich soeben in ihrer Praxis ereignet hatte. Sie tastete nach einem Stuhl und ließ sich mit zitternden Beinen darauf nieder.

„Doktor Michel, sind Sie in Ordnung?“, fragte Vakarian besorgt.

„Ja, ich brauche nur einen Moment“, antwortete die Frau und atmete einmal tief durch. „Mir geht’s gut. Das habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken.“

„Wer waren diese Typen? Warum haben Sie sie bedroht?“, fragte Shepard.

Doktor Michel sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Sie sind neu im Sakera-Bezirk, oder? Das waren die Handlanger von Fist, dem Besitzer von _Choras Nest_. Er will, dass ich den Mund halte und Garrus nichts von der Quarianerin erzähle.“

„Also war sie wirklich bei Ihnen?“, wollte der Turianer wissen. „Ich muss diese Quarianerin unbedingt finden. Wissen Sie, wo sie jetzt ist?“

„Sie kam vor einigen Tagen in meine Praxis“, erzählte Doktor Michel. „Sie hatte eine Schusswunde, wollte mir aber nicht verraten vorher. Sie hatte große Angst. Ich glaube, sie war auf der Flucht. Und dann fragte sie nach dem Shadow Broker.“

„Der Shadow Broker! Hat denn jeder auf dieser Station mit diesem Typen zu tun?“, wunderte sich Shepard.

„Sie wären überrascht“, erwiderte Vakarian, ehe er sich wieder an die Ärztin wandte. „Die Quarianerin wollte dem Shadow Broker Informationen verkaufen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Ich schätze, sie hoffte auf etwas Geld und einen sicheren Unterschlupf. Sie schien mittellos zu sein. Nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Quarianer.“

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?“

„Nachdem ich sie behandelt habe, habe ich den Kontakt zu Fist hergestellt. Er ist ein Agent des Shadow Brokers. Ich dachte, er könne ihr helfen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe.“

Vakarian zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich fürchte, dass war keine gute Idee, Doktor. Fist hat den Arbeitgeber gewechselt und steht jetzt auf der Gehaltsliste eines gewissen Spectres.“

„Eines Spectres?“, erwiderte Shepard überrascht. „Sie meinen doch nicht …“

„Unseren gemeinsamen Freund Saren“, bestätigte der Turianer grimmig. „Fist arbeitet jetzt für ihn und das gefällt dem Shadow Broker gar nicht.“

„Fist hat den Shadow Broker betrogen? Das ist dämlich, sogar für ihn“, meinte Doktor Michel kopfschüttelnd.

„Und was hat jetzt diese Quarianerin mit all dem zu tun?“, wollte Chief Williams wissen.

„Sie wollte Informationen an den Shadow Broker verkaufen und Saren scheint sehr bemüht, diese Informationen als Erster in die Finger zu kriegen“, erklärte Vakarian. „So sehr, dass er sich dafür sogar mit dem Shadow Broker anlegt und ihm Fist als Handlanger ausspannt. Diese Quarianerin muss etwas wissen, dass ihn belastet!“

„Ich weiß nichts über eine Verbindung zu Saren“, sprach Doktor Michel, „aber sie erwähnte ein paar Mal die Geth, während ich sie behandelte.“

„Die Geth!“, rief Shepard. „Wenn sie Saren mit den Geth in Verbindung bringen kann, haben wir den Beweis, dass er in den Angriff auf Eden Prime verwickelt war!“

„Und einen solchen Beweis kann nicht einmal der Rat ignorieren. Deswegen müssen wir diese Quarianerin finden, bevor jemand sie zum Schweigen bringt“, erwiderte Vakarian bedeutungsvoll. Dann sah er Shepard mit festem Blick an. „Sie sind ebenso interessiert daran, Saren zu überführen wie ich. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Galaxie und entehrt mein Volk. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns zusammentun?“

Der Commander musterte den Turianer einen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Einverstanden. Aber werden Sie nicht Ärger mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten bei der C-Sicherheit bekommen? Die haben doch die Ermittlungen gegen Saren eingestellt, oder nicht?“

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein“, kam die Antwort.

„Na dann, willkommen an Bord, Officer Vakarian.“

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich ‚Garrus‘. Wenn Sie dauernd ‚Officer Vakarian‘ sagen, denke ich jedes Mal, dass mein Vater hinter mir steht. Und glauben Sie mir“, fügte der Turianer hinzu und rollte mit den Augen, „Sie wollen ebenso wenig wie ich, dass das passiert.“

Shepard grinste. „Okay, Garrus. Ich nehme mal an, wir sollten jetzt diesem Fist einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Hört sich nach einem guten Anfang an“, erwiderte Garrus. „Zuvor sollten wir aber wohl noch einen Umweg einplanen.“

Dabei musterte er die drei Soldaten und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wo haben Sie Ihre Waffen gelagert?“


	8. Tali

_Hallo, werte Zuschauer! Hier ist das_ Citadel NewsNet! _mit den aktuellen Kurznachrichten:_

_Angesichts des kürzlich erfolgten Angriffs auf Eden Prime ziehen viele koloniale Investoren ihre Unterstützung für zukünftige Projekte zurück. Befürworter der ausgedehnten menschlichen Kolonialisierung bestehen darauf, dass Eden Prime einen Einzelfall darstellt. Dennoch gehen die Anmeldungen der Kolonisten drastisch zurück. Viele koloniale Angebote sind eingefroren, bis es eine Zusicherung gibt, dass menschliche Kolonien auch angemessen geschützt werden._

_-_

_Ein salarianisches Forschungsteam ist nach Freilegung einer protheanischen Ausgrabungsstätte auf ein unerwartetes Problem gestoßen. Hanar-Protestanten blockieren die Ausgrabungsstätte und verlangen, dass die Artefakte der „Entflammten“, wie sie die Protheaner nennen, nicht gestört werden dürfen. Das Forschungsteam hat sich an die Hanar-Vertretung auf der Citadel gewandt, um eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden._

_-_

_Francis Kitt sprach über seine Pläne, „Hamlet“ mit Elcor-Darstellern zu verwirklichen. Die Produktion wird den Elcor das dramatische Theater näherbringen, wobei sich „Hamlet“ der Elcor-Körpersprache und -Pheromone bedienen wird. Kitt sagt, dass er einem menschlichen Publikum überdies die Chance geben möchte, Hamlet anhand seiner Taten und nicht seiner Emotionen zu beurteilen._

_-_

_Es kursieren Berichte, dass Allianz-Botschafter Udina einen Spectre beschuldigt, den Angriff auf Eden Prime inszeniert zu haben. Udina stützt seine Anschuldigungen angeblich auf Augenzeugenberichte, konnte aber keine Beweise vorlegen, die weitere Nachforschungen rechtfertigen. Als er um einen Kommentar gebeten wurde, wollte ein Sprecher des Rates nur bestätigen, dass die Untersuchung der Angriffe auf Eden Prime noch andauert._

_-_

_BinHex hat sich außergerichtlich mit einer Kroganer-Gruppe geeinigt, die das Genetik-Unternehmen des Betrugs bezichtigt hatte. Die Kroganer hatten BinHex damit beauftragt, Studien durchzuführen, um die genetische Sterilisation ihrer Spezies auf lange Sicht heilen zu können. Später klagte die Gruppe auf die Rückzahlung ihres Geldes, als die Studie keine verwendbaren Ergebnisse hervorbrachte. Statistisch gesehen verläuft nur eine von tausend kroganischen Schwangerschaften erfolgreich, was die Population der Kroganer in den letzten Jahrhunderten drastisch dezimiert hat. Diese geringe Fruchtbarkeit ist auf die sogenannte „Genophage“ zurückzuführen, jenes Virus, das während der Kroganischen Rebellionen vor fast 1400 Jahren von den Salarianern entwickelt und schließlich von den Turianern als Waffe eingesetzt wurde. Alle Versuche, die Genophage mittels einer Gentherapie zu heilen, sind bislang gescheitert._

_°°°°°_

Zufrieden schloss Ashley Williams die letzte Schnalle ihrer Kampfpanzerung und checkte das Thermomagazin ihres Sturmgewehrs. Hoffentlich würde dieser Fist ihnen einen guten Kampf liefern. So wie der Tag bisher verlaufen war, mit der ewigen Rennerei und den fruchtlosen Gesprächen mit verblendeten Politikern, sehnte sie sich danach, auf jemanden zu schießen. Vorzugsweise jemanden, der es auch verdiente.

Sie hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber das Treffen mit der Allianz-Psychologin hatte sie mehr erschüttert, als sie zugeben wollte. Beinahe mechanisch hatte sie der Frau alles erzählt, was auf Eden Prime geschehen war. Von den Geth, dem Sender, den Husks.

Und vom Tod ihrer Kameraden.

Für einen Moment schloss Ashley die Augen und rief sich ihre Gesichter in Erinnerung.

_Donk, Bates, Penny, Rasputin, Oliver, Toshiko, Nirali, Buzz, Takoda … Wie konnte das alles nur geschehen?_

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie alle fröhlich zusammengesessen und ihren Sold in einer Bar verprasst und jetzt war Ashley die einzige, die vom 212. übrig war. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie sich dabei fühlte. Und dass sie nur deshalb auf der Normandy war, um Jenkins‘ Position auszufüllen, machte die Sache nicht besser. Auch wenn alle Crewmitglieder sie freundlich aufgenommen hatten.

Sie hatte immer an Bord eines Schiffes dienen wollen und wäre es nur nach ihren Verdiensten gegangen, hätte sich ihr Wunsch schon vor Jahren erfüllt. Doch stattdessen war sie von einem Scheißjob zum nächsten geschickt und von den Befehlshabern weitgehend ignoriert worden. Und das alles nur, weil sie die Enkelin von General Williams war. Es erfüllte Ashley jedes Mal mit Wut, wenn sie daran dachte, wie die Allianz auf ihre Familie herabblickte.

_Hätte Grandpa sich damals im Erstkontaktkrieg nicht ergeben, hätten die Turianer die Kolonie auf Shanxi vernichtet, lange bevor die Allianz-Flotte aufgetaucht wäre!_

In Ashleys Augen hatte ihr Großvater genauso gehandelt, wie ein guter General handeln sollte: Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, die die meisten Leben gerettet hatte. In die Geschichte des menschlichen Militärs war er allerdings als jener Mann eingegangen, der als einziger jemals vor einer außerirdischen Streitmacht kapituliert hatte. Ein Makel, der ihrem Großvater bis zu seinem Tod angehaftet hatte – und nun auch an seinen Nachkommen.

Ashleys Beförderung zum Gunnery Chief war da schon beinahe einem kleinen Wunder gleichgekommen. Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern hatten sich beinahe überschlagen vor Freude und ihr Vater hatte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vor ihr salutiert.

Sie lächelte. Wenn er sie doch jetzt sehen könnte: an Bord des besten Schiffes der Allianz-Navy, mit Legenden wie Captain Anderson und Commander Shepard als direkte Vorgesetzte. Wenn sie das nächste Mal auf der Erde war, würde sie das Grab ihres Vaters besuchen und es ihm erzählen.

_Dad, Grandpa, ich werde euch mit Stolz erfüllen und unsere Familienehre wiederherstellen._

Entschlossen schulterte sie ihr Gewehr, steckte ihre Pistole ins Halfter und schritt zum Fahrstuhl des Frachtdecks, wo ihre beiden Kameraden und Garrus bereits auf sie warteten. Es kam ihr leichtsinnig vor, dass Shepard den Turianer, ohne zu zögern, auf die Normandy gelassen hatte, während die drei Menschen ihre Waffen holten. Verbündeter oder nicht, Garrus war kein Mitglied der Allianz und die Geheimnisse, die das Schiff barg, gingen ihn Ashleys Meinung nach einen feuchten Kehricht an.

Aber sie behielt ihre Ansicht für sich. Sie würde ihre Position auf der Normandy um keinen Preis der Welt aufs Spiel setzen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, ab und an ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten (was zugegebenermaßen nicht ihre größte Stärke war).

Sie trat hinter Lieutenant Alenko in den Fahrstuhl, um zum oberen Teil des Schiffes zurückzukehren. Es wurde Zeit, diesem zwielichtigen Clubbesitzer zur Rede zu stellen.

Ihr letzter Besuch von _Choras Nest_ war kaum zwei Stunden her, aber offenbar war Fist in dieser Zeit nicht müßig gewesen. Nicht nur dass sämtliche Gäste, Kellner und Tänzer aus dem Club verschwunden waren, es hatten stattdessen auch etliche schwer bewaffnete Handlanger Stellung bezogen, die mit allen Mitteln versuchten, ihnen den Einlass zu verwehren.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Fist mit unserem Kommen gerechnet“, murmelte Garrus, während sie hinter einer halbhohen Mauer gegenüber vom Club kauerten und den Kugelhagel über sich ergehen ließen.

„Naja, er müsste schon ziemlich dämlich sein, keine Vorkehrungen zu treffen, nachdem wir seine Leute in Doktor Michels Praxis getötet haben“, erwiderte Shepard. „Allerdings bin ich beeindruckt, dass er so viel Aufwand unseretwegen betrieben hat.“

„Ich glaube, wenigstens ein Teil dieses Aufwands ist wohl eher meinetwegen“, knurrte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken drehten die drei Menschen und der Turianer sich um und erblickten einen Kroganer, der sich aus den Schatten der Gasse schälte. Er trug eine knallrote Rüstung und kam gelassen auf sie zu. Dass Fists Leute dabei fortwährend aus dem Club heraus feuerten und die Wand hinter ihm mit Einschusslöchern verschönerten, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

Er duckte sich zu ihnen hinter die Mauer und reichte Shepard die Hand.

„Urdnot Wrex“, stellte er sich vor. „Sie sind Commander Shepard, oder? Hab schon so einiges von Ihnen gehört.“

Shepard schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich habe Sie vorhin in der Bar gesehen. Klang so, als hätten Sie Ihr eigenes Hühnchen mit Fist zu rupfen.“

„Was verdammt nochmal ist ein Hühnchen?“, fragte der Kroganer irritiert.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren“, mischte sich Garrus ein und warf einen beiläufigen Blick über die Mauer. „Ich habe nur gehört, dass praktisch alles in der Galaxie danach schmecken soll.“

„Ein Hühnchen ist … Wissen Sie was? Vergessen Sie’s“, antwortete Shepard kopfschüttelnd. „Sie haben Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten mit Fist zu klären?“

Wrex grinste diabolisch. „Oh, mir persönlich ist Fist scheißegal, aber dem Mann, der mich bezahlt, nicht. Und Sie können mir glauben, mein Auftraggeber bezahlt _gut_.“

„Dann wollen Sie bei unserem kleinen Sturmangriff mitmachen?“

„Warum nicht? Hört sich lustig an“, erwiderte Wrex. „Aber ich gebe Ihnen respekthalber eine Warnung, Shepard: Ich bringe Fist um.“

Garrus und Shepard tauschten einen Blick aus. Der Turianer nickte. „Lassen Sie uns nur so viel Zeit mit Fist, damit er uns sagen kann, was wir wissen wollen, und er gehört ganz Ihnen.“

„Einverstanden“, meinte der Kroganer und grinste wieder. „Mein Volk hat ein Sprichwort: Finde den Feind deines Feindes und du findest einen Freund.“

„Wir haben ein ähnliches Sprichwort“, antwortete Shepard und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Dann wollen wir den guten Fist nicht länger warten lassen.“

Und so kam es, dass drei Allianz-Soldaten, ein turianischer Officer der Citadel-Sicherheit und ein kroganischer Söldner _Choras Nest_ stürmten und in einem spektakulären Feuergefecht Fists Gang dezimierten. Auch ein Großteil des Clubs ging dabei zu Bruch, was nur bedingt auf den Schusswechsel zurückzuführen war. Denn wie sich herausstellte, besaß Wrex biotische Fähigkeiten. Kaum hatten er und Kaidan diese Gemeinsamkeit beieinander entdeckt, machten sie einen Wettbewerb daraus, wer mit seinen Kräften die meisten Barhocker nach Fists Schlägern werfen konnte. (Am Ende führte Kaidan mit fünfzehn zu elf, aber da Wrex es obendrein geschafft hatte, den halben Bartresen auf ihre Gegner runterkrachen zu lassen, einigten sie sich auf Unentschieden.)

Ashley streckte schließlich den letzten von Fists Handlangern mit einem Kopfschuss nieder und es kehrte Ruhe in _Choras Nest_ ein. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Das war in der Tat ein guter Kampf gewesen.

„Ich hab’s euch doch versprochen“, meinte Wrex, als er die Leichen der beiden Kroganer zur Seite kickte, die ihn vorhin aus dem Club geschmissen hatten. Die Gruppe bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den verwüsteten Raum und steuerte auf die Hinterzimmer zu.

„Irgendwo dahinten muss sich Fist verkrochen haben“, sprach Wrex verächtlich. „Einfach erbärmlich. Macht einen auf großer Gangsterboss, aber wenn es zu einem echten Kampf kommt, hat er keine Eier im Sack und schickt seine Leute vor. Wahrscheinlich kauert er unter seinem schicken Schreibtisch und scheißt sich ein.“

„Denken Sie dran, wir brauchen ihn lebend. Zumindest vorerst“, ermahnte Shepard den Kroganer und schritt langsam durch eine Tür, die in den hinteren Bereich des Clubs führte. Die Waffe hielt er schussbereit erhoben. Sie kamen in einen Korridor, in dem einige große Kisten herumstanden. Dazwischen lungerten zwei Menschen herum, die bei ihrem Eintreten panisch dreinblickten. Mit zitternden Händen richteten sie ihre Pistolen auf die Gruppe.

„Stehenbleiben … o-oder wir schießen!“, stammelte einer von beiden.

Ashley musterte die beiden. Statt Panzerungen trugen sie einfache Overalls und erweckten nicht den Eindruck, als verstünden sie sonderlich viel von Schusswaffen. Sonst wären sie zumindest auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Pistolen zu entsichern.

„Lagerarbeiter“, murmelte Garrus neben ihr. „Die echten Wachen müssen tot sein. Fist muss die beiden als letzte Verteidigungslinie abgestellt haben.“

„Der Typ ist wirklich ein feiges Stück Dreck“, knurrte Ashley.

Shepard sah die beiden Männer an und senkte schließlich die Waffe. „Meine Herren, dies wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich einen neuen Job zu suchen.“

Offenbar begriffen die zwei Arbeiter, dass dies ihre einzige Chance war, lebend aus diesem Club zu kommen, und legten ihre Pistolen nieder.

„J-ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir haben Fist sowieso nie gemocht.“

Sofort nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und der Weg zu Fists Büro war frei.

„Halten Sie es wirklich für eine gute Idee, die beiden einfach so laufen zu lassen?“, fragte Ashley und wollte sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge beißen. Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen, die Entscheidungen des Commanders nicht in Frage zu stellen?

Sie wappnete sich innerlich gegen eine harsche Erwiderung, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte Shepard lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben die beiden gesehen. Das waren keine Kämpfer, nur ein paar arme Schweine, die an den falschen Boss geraten sind. Es gab keinen Grund, sie zu töten“, meinte der Commander bestimmt und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ashley folgte ihm schwer beeindruckt. Sie bezweifelte, dass jeder in Shepards Position so gehandelt hätte.

Dann standen sie vor der letzten Tür.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Fist sich uns kampflos ergibt?“, fragte Lieutenant Alenko.

„Finden wir es heraus“, erwiderte Shepard und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Kaum war der Weg ins Büro frei, hörten sie die Stimme eines Mannes rufen – irgendwas in der Art wie „Ihr kriegt mich niemals!“ oder ein ähnliches Klischee – und dann feuerten auch schon zwei Geschütztürme auf Shepard und seine Kameraden. Glücklicherweise hielten die kinetischen Barrieren ihrer Kampfanzüge alle Kugeln ab und Ashley sandte ein kurzes Dankgebet aus, dass sie ihre Panzerungen noch geholt hatten.

Dennoch, so schnell, wie diese Geschütze in der Lage waren zu feuern, würde die Energie ihrer Schilde sehr bald aufgebraucht sein. Darum wich ihre Gruppe zurück in den Korridor und bezog rechts und links von der Tür Stellung. Sofort verstummten die Geschütze.

„Ha, hier kommt ihr niemals lebend rein!“, rief die Stimme aus dem Büro.

 _Das ist mit Sicherheit dieser Fist. Was für eine Witzfigur_ , dachte Ashley und rollte mit den Augen.

„Diese Geschütze sind ganz schön lästig“, kommentierte Garrus trocken. „Aber trifft man sie an der richtigen Stelle, genügt ein Schuss und sie sind Schrott. Wenn Sie mir Deckung geben, schalte ich die Dinger aus.“

„Gute Idee, das kann unser Plan B sein“, erwiderte Shepard. „Zuvor möchte ich aber noch meine Idee ausprobieren.“

Er aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und gab einige Befehle ein. Plötzlich ertönte aus dem Raum ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem Schrei. Ashley blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke in das Büro. Die beiden Geschütze qualmten und dazwischen stand ein Mensch, der entgeistert auf die zerstörten Maschinen starrte.

„So geht’s natürlich auch“, meinte Garrus an Shepard gewandt. „Netter Hack. Was genau haben Sie gemacht?“

„Ich habe nur für eine kleine Überlastung der Schaltkreise gesorgt“, erwiderte der Commander und betrat mit gezückter Pistole das Büro. Fist warf einen Blick auf die Waffe und ging schlotternd in die Knie.

„Bitte, töten Sie mich nicht! Ich gebe auf!“

_Der Typ ist wirklich erbärmlich._

„Kluge Entscheidung“, sprach Shepard. „Machen wir es kurz: Die Quarianerin, für die Sie den Kontakt zum Shadow Broker herstellen sollten – wo ist sie?“

„Sie ist nicht hier“, meinte Fist und wich Shepards Blick aus. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist …“

„Wenn er Ihnen nichts Brauchbares sagen kann, können Sie ihn auch gleich mir überlassen“, sprach Wrex zu Shepard und hob demonstrativ seine Schrotflinte.

„W-warten Sie!“, rief Fist und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, wo die Quarianerin jetzt ist, aber ich weiß, wo sie bald sein wird!“

„Das klingt doch schon viel besser“, erwiderte Shepard und beugte sich zu dem Mann herab. „Also los, spucken Sie’s aus!“

„Sie war gestern hier bei mir und wollte, dass ich ihr ein Treffen mit dem Shadow Broker ermögliche. Sie sagte, sie redet nur mit ihm persönlich.“

„Von Angesicht zu Angesicht?“, fragte Wrex ungläubig. „Unmöglich. Den Shadow Broker kann man nicht treffen, jeder weiß das. Selbst ich wurde von einem Agenten angeworben.“

„Nun, die Quarianerin wusste es nicht“, erklärte Fist und warf ängstliche Blicke in Richtung des Kroganers. „Also sagte ich ihr, dass ich das Treffen mit dem Shadow Broker arrangiere.“

„Und zu welchem Zweck genau?“, fragte Shepard und trat bedrohlich auf den Mann zu. Fist wich wimmernd zurück.

„W-wenn die Quarianerin am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auftaucht, werden Sarens Leute sie ausschalten.“

„Zeit und Ort des Treffens, sofort!“, bellte Shepard und zog Fist am Kragen auf die Füße.

„D-die kleine Gasse am unteren Markt des Sakera-Bezirks. In … in zehn Minuten.“

„Shit!“ Shepard ließ ihn los und wandte sich an Garrus. „Wissen Sie, wo das ist?“

„Ja. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch“, antwortete der Turianer rasch.

„Na dann sollten wir hier nicht länger unsere Zeit verplempern“, knurrte Wrex und ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung richtete er seine Waffe auf Fist und drückte ab. Blut spritzte auf und der Körper des Clubbesitzers sackte tot zusammen.

„Was machen Sie da?“, rief Shepard und starrte geschockt auf den Leichnam. „Er war unbewaffnet!“

„Und ein Arschloch. Unzählige sind seinetwegen gestorben. Er nützte Ihnen nichts mehr und der Shadow Broker bezahlt mich dafür, ihn umzulegen. Und ich erledige meine Jobs“, erwiderte Wrex ungerührt. „Warum diskutieren wir das hier überhaupt? Wenn wir uns nicht in Bewegung setzen, ist Ihre Quarianerin bald Geschichte.“

„Er hat Recht,“ meinte Garrus. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen, stirbt sie!“

Damit rannte der Turianer los und die anderen folgten ihm. Aus dem Club liefen sie hinaus auf die Straße, wo die Passanten erschrocken vor ihnen zurückwichen. Blutbespritzt und schwer bewaffnet, wie sie waren, konnte Ashley es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Garrus führte sie mehrere Treppen hinab und durch einen weiten Raum mit zahlreichen Verkaufsständen, offensichtlich der Markt. Hier war es schon schwieriger, durch das Gedränge zu kommen, doch als Wrex sich an die Spitze der Gruppe setzte, teilte sich die Menge sofort. Niemand hier war so verrückt, sich einem schlecht gelaunten Kroganer mit Schrotflinte in den Weg zu stellen.

Dann endlich bogen sie in eine schmale Gasse ab. Irgendwo vor sich vernahmen sie aufgebrachte Stimmen und in dem schummerigen Licht konnten sie mehrere Gestalten ausmachen. Vier Salarianer und ein Turianer standen um eine einzelne Person herum. Sie war schlank und trug einen enganliegenden Ganzkörperanzug, der sogar ihr Gesicht verbarg. Ashley kannte nur eine Spezies, die derartige Anzüge trug.

_Das ist zweifellos die Quarianerin. Und sie scheint in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken._

Kaum hatte Ashley dies gedacht, zückten Sarens Handlanger die Waffen und machten sich bereit zu feuern. Doch die Quarianerin schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags gab sie einen Befehl in ihr Universalwerkzeug ein und die Mülltonnen hinter ihren Angreifern explodierten. Drei von ihnen gingen schreiend zu Boden, was der Quarianerin genug Zeit verschaffte, hinter einigen Kisten Deckung zu suchen.

Dann waren Shepard und seine Gefährten heran und mischten sich in den Kampf ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sarens Handlanger nicht mit derartigem Widerstand gerechnet hatten und obwohl sie sich nach allen Kräften zur Wehr setzten, hatten sie keine Chance. Nach kaum einer Minute war auch der letzte von ihnen tot.

Die Quarianerin erhob sich zögerlich aus ihrer Deckung. Der Helm ihres Anzugs verbarg ihr Gesicht – lediglich zwei leuchtende Punkte hinter dem Visier ließen ein Paar Augen erahnen – und doch war ihr die Überraschung deutlich anzusehen. Ashley musterte sie genauer. Für die Soldatin war es das erste Mal, dass sie einen Quarianer aus der Nähe sah, und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ein ganz klein wenig neugierig war.

Seit der Vertreibung von seiner Heimatwelt durch die Geth lebte das Volk der Quarianer ein Nomadenleben und zog mit einer gigantischen Flotte von Raumschiffen aller Arten und Größen rastlos umher. Wo sie auftauchten, verschlangen sie unzählige Ressourcen, was sie bei den anderen Völkern nicht gerade beliebt machte. Eine einzelne Quarianerin fernab der Flottille anzutreffen war selbst an einem Ort wie der Citadel ungewöhnlich.

„Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte Shepard und steckte behutsam seine Pistole weg, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Bedrohung darstellte.

„Nein, mir geht es gut“, antwortete die Quarianerin. Ihre Stimme klang blechern und Ashley fragte sich, ob das auf die Maske zurückzuführen oder einfach typisch für Quarianer war. „Fist hat mich reingelegt! Ich wusste, dass ich ihm nicht trauen kann!“

„Tja, hat dich offenbar nicht davon abgehalten, in seine Falle zu tappen, Kleine“, kommentierte Wrex trocken.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen“, erwiderte die Quarianerin selbstbewusst. Dann nickte sie Shepard zu. „Aber ich weiß Hilfe immer zu schätzen. Wer sind Sie?“

„Commander Shepard von der Allianz. Ich ermittle gegen einen Spectre namens Saren. Ich suche nach Beweisen, dass er ein Verräter ist.“

„Saren? Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Sie mir geholfen haben. Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen geben, was sie brauchen“, meinte die Quarianerin. „Aber dafür sollten wir einen sicheren Ort aufsuchen.“

„Wir könnten zur Botschaft der Menschen zurückkehren“, schlug Alenko vor. „Botschafter Udina und Captain Anderson wollen sicher auch hören, was Sie zu sagen haben, Miss …?“

„Tali“, stellte sich die Quarianerin vor. „Ich bin Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.“

Und so machten sie sich mit einem weiteren Alien im Schlepptau auf den Weg zurück zur Botschaft. Ashley nahm an, dass ihre Gruppe ziemlich seltsam aussehen musste, und wunderte sich nicht über die Blicke, die sie auf sich zogen. Obendrein war es ihr schleierhaft, warum Wrex sie immer noch begleitete. Jetzt, da Fist tot war, gab es für den Kroganer eigentlich keinen Grund, noch länger bei ihnen zu bleiben. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nichts Besseres zu tun und war neugierig, was Tali zu sagen hatte.

_Ob sie wirklich handfeste Beweise für Sarens Verrat hat? Ich hätte zur Abwechslung nichts gegen eine gute Nachricht einzuwenden._

Und eine gute Nachricht konnten sie in der Tat gebrauchen, so wie Udina sie empfing. Der Botschafter war nicht glücklich über ihren Angriff auf _Choras Nest_ und hielten ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke.

„Sie machen mir das Leben wirklich nicht leichter, Shepard!“, herrschte er den Commander an. „Schüsse in den Bezirken? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viele Gefallen ich einlösen musste, um Ihnen die Citadel-Sicherheit vom Leib zu halten?“

„Wir waren in Begleitung eines Officers der C-Sicherheit“, erwiderte Shepard und deutete auf Garrus, der unbehaglich dreinblickte. Alle Anwesenden wussten, dass die Aktionen der letzten Stunden nicht gerade offizieller Natur gewesen waren. „Und außerdem waren es Fists und Sarens Leute, die zuerst geschossen haben.“

„Da hören Sie es, Botschafter. Klingt für mich eindeutig nach Notwehr“, meinte Captain Anderson und seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei verdächtig, als müsste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Udina funkelte ihn wütend an und wandte sich mit einem Seufzer wieder an Shepard.

„Nun gut, dann erklären Sie jetzt noch, warum Sie all diese Aliens in mein Büro geschleppt haben, Commander.“

„Um Ihnen den Tag zu retten. Dies ist Tali“, stellte Shepard die Quarianerin an seiner Seite vor. „Sie hat Informationen, die Saren mit den Geth in Verbindung bringen.“

„Wirklich?“ Udinas Augen wurden groß. „Vielleicht fangen Sie am besten von vorne an, Miss … Tali.“

„Ich war auf einer Pilgerreise. Das ist eine Tradition bei meinem Volk“, erklärte sie auf die fragenden Blicke, die ihr begegneten. „Wenn wir erwachsen werden, verlassen wir die Migrantenflotte und begeben uns allein hinaus in die Galaxie. Wir kehren erst zurück, wenn wir etwas von Wert gefunden habe. So können wir beweisen, dass wir es wert sind, erwachsen zu sein, und etwas zum Überleben der Flottille beitragen können.“

„Wie langweilig“, kommentierte Wrex. „Wenn ein Kroganer erwachsen wird, kämpft er in einer Arena vor den Augen seines gesamten Clans gegen einen Dreschschlund. Das ist viel lustiger. Und man kann Wetten abschließen, ob jemand ein Körperteil verliert.“

„Dafür, dass die Kroganer vom Aussterben bedroht sind, unternehmen sie erstaunlich wenig, um ihre Jungen am Leben zu halten“, meinte Garrus trocken.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das, _Turianer_?“, knurrte Wrex und seine Finger bewegten sich verdächtig nahe in Richtung seiner Schrotflinte. Doch bevor die Sache zu eskalieren drohte, trat Shepard zwischen die beiden und sah sie mahnend an.

„Meine Herren, ich bin sicher, wir können die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Kroganern und Turianern ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren.“ Grummelnd ließ Wrex die Hände sinken und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme. Mit einem Seufzer wandte sich Shepard wieder an Tali. „Bitte fahren Sie fort. Sie sagten, die Quarianer suchen auf ihrer Pilgerreise nach etwas von Wert?“

„Ja. Das können Ressourcen sein wie Nahrungsmittel oder Treibstoff, ein neues Schiff für die Flotte, neue Technologien oder nützliches Wissen. Alles, was das Leben meines Volkes verbessern kann“, erklärte Tali. „Auf meiner Reise habe ich Berichte gehört, dass Geth außerhalb des Nebels gesichtet wurden. Ich war neugierig. Informationen über unsere alten Feinde wären ein wertvolles Geschenk für die Migrantenflotte. Also ging ich den Gerüchten nach und fand eine Geth-Patrouille. Ich folgte ihr zu einer nicht verzeichneten Welt und wartete dann darauf, dass sich einer der Geth von seiner Einheit entfernt. Ich deaktivierte ihn und entfernte seinen Speicherkern.“

„Das haben wir auch versucht, bei den zerstörten Geth auf Eden Prime“, erwiderte Captain Anderson. „Aber die Speicherkerne waren alle eingefroren. Wir nahmen an, dass es sich um einen Verteidigungsmechanismus der Geth handelt.“

„Das ist es auch“, stimmte Tali ihm zu. „Aber mein Volk hat die Geth erschaffen. Mit ein wenig Glück und Geschick lassen sich manchmal noch kleine Datenmengen sichern. Der Großteil des Speicherkerns wurde beim Tod des Geth gelöscht, aber ich konnte ein paar Fragmente des Audiospeichers retten. Und dabei …“, sie tippte auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug herum, „fand ich das hier.“

Eine Tonaufnahme erklang und es gab keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es Sarens Stimme war, die sie vernahmen.

_„Eden Prime war ein bedeutender Sieg! Der Sender hat uns der Röhre einen Schritt nähergebracht.“_

„Jetzt haben wir ihn!“, rief Anderson triumphierend. „Das ist der Beweis, dass Saren am Angriff auf Eden Prime beteiligt war. Und dass er den Sender benutzt hat!“

„Aber was meint er mit ‚der Röhre‘?“, wunderte sich Shepard. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

„Eine unbekannte Technologie der Protheaner? Eine Waffe?“, rätselte Anderson.

„Moment“, schaltete Tali sich ein. „Da ist noch mehr. Saren hat nicht allein gearbeitet.“

Sie spielte erneut die Aufnahme ab.

_„Eden Prime war ein bedeutender Sieg! Der Sender hat uns der Röhre einen Schritt nähergebracht.“_

_„Und auch einen Schritt näher an die Rückkehr der Reaper.“_

Es war eine weibliche Stimme, die Saren antwortete, und sie klang geradezu ehrfürchtig. Botschafter Udina sah nachdenklich drein.

„Ich kenne diese Stimme nicht. Wer ist diese Frau?“

„Wer oder was sind die Reaper?“, fragte Shepard. „Eine unbekannte Art von Aliens?“

„Ich habe Informationen zu den Reapern im Speicherkern des Geth gefunden“, meinte Tali. „Laut diesen waren die Reaper ein hyperfortschrittliches Maschinenvolk, das vor 50.000 Jahren existierte.“

„Ein Maschinenvolk? Sie meinen ein Volk von KIs?“

„Ja. So wie die Geth“, bestätigte Tali. „Laut den Daten haben die Reaper damals die Protheaner ausgelöscht und sind dann verschwunden. Zumindest glauben die Geth das.“

„Eine synthetische Spezies, von der noch nie jemand gehört hat, soll die Protheaner vernichtet haben?“, fragte Udina skeptisch. „Klingt für mich eher nach einer Gutenachtgeschichte für Geth.“

Ashley gab ihm im Stillen recht, doch Shepard sah nachdenklich drein.

„Diese Vision auf Eden Prime … Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich sie“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich sah, wie die Protheaner von den Reapern ausgelöscht wurden. Sie sind eine Gefahr für jedes organische Wesen.“

„Für die Geth sind die Reaper so etwas wie Götter“, erklärte Tali. „Der Gipfel des synthetischen Lebens. Und sie glauben, dass Saren weiß, wie man die Reaper zurückholen kann.“

„Da haben Sie’s: Saren tischt den Geth ein Märchen auf, um sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen“, meinte Udina schnaubend. „So etwas wie Reaper gibt es nicht.“

Shepard setzte zum Protest an, doch Anderson schaltete sich ein.

„Ob sie nun existieren oder nicht: Wir müssen den Rat darüber informieren. Was immer sie auch von den Informationen über die Reaper halten mögen, die Audiodatei beweist, dass Saren ein Verräter ist.“

„Der Captain hat Recht“, sprach Udina. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass uns der Rat gleich morgen früh anhört.“

Ashley warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo es deutlich dunkler war als noch vor einigen Stunden. Natürlich gab es auf einer Raumstation wie der Citadel keinen echten Tag-Nacht-Zyklus, aber zumindest hier im Präsidium wurde alle vierzehn Stunden das Licht für sechs Stunden gedimmt, um so etwas wie „Nacht“ zu simulieren.

_Schätze, auch die Ratsmitglieder müssen irgendwann mal schlafen._

Und kaum hatte sie das gedacht, spürte Ashley ihre eigene Müdigkeit. Es war ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen und trotz der Aussicht, Saren endlich eins reinwürgen zu können, sehnte sie sich gerade nur noch nach einem Bett.

„Wir sollten alle etwas schlafen“, sprach Anderson in diesem Moment und Ashley musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen. „Commander, Sie und Ihre Leute können heute Nacht Quartiere in der Botschaft beziehen. Und Ihre … äh, Freunde natürlich auch.“

Dabei warf er einen unsicheren Blick auf Wrex. Offenbar war auch Anderson unsicher, was der Kroganer hier zu suchen hatte, entschied sich aber dafür, lieber nicht nachzufragen.

Alle nahmen das Angebot an bis auf Garrus, der meinte, dass es bis zu seiner Wohnung nicht allzu weit wäre.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, wäre ich morgen gerne dabei, wenn Sie vor den Rat treten“, sprach er an Shepard gewandt. „Ich möchte mit eigenen Ohren hören, wie Saren seine gerechte Strafe erhält.“

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete der Commander und schüttelte Garrus‘ Hand. „Immerhin hätten wir ohne Sie Tali nie gefunden.“

„Ich weiß, ich bin verdammt gut, nicht? Zögern Sie nicht, mich um ein Autogramm zu bitten, Shepard“, erwiderte der Turianer humorvoll und verließ sie dann.

Der Rest der Gruppe stieg in einen Fahrstuhl, um ins Obergeschoss der Botschaft zu fahren. Dies stellte sich als Herausforderung dar, denn obwohl der Lift eigentlich für sechs Personen ausgelegt war, hatte dabei offensichtlich niemand die Ausmaße eines Kroganers berücksichtig.

So bemühten sie sich alle, während der Fahrt einander nicht auf die Füße zu treten oder jemandem einen Ellenbogen in die Nieren zu rammen. Besonders Tali stand eingeschüchtert in der Ecke und Ashley erinnerte sich daran, was die Quarianerin über ihre Pilgerreise gesagt hatte.

_Es ist ein Ritual für den Übergang zum Erwachsensein. Sie muss noch sehr jung sein._

Obwohl es nicht unbedingt ihre Art war, empfand Ashley so etwas wie Mitleid mit Tali. Nicht nur, dass die Quarianerin ganz allein fernab von allem war, das sie kannte, sie hatte auch gleich an so einen Gauner wie Fist geraten müssen. Wahrlich kein guter erster Eindruck von der galaktischen Gemeinschaft. Oder von den Menschen.

Lieutenant Alenko schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn unvermittelt sprach er Tali an und ließ seine Stimme so freundlich wie möglich klingen. „Das muss alles sehr ungewohnt für Sie sein, Tali. Die Citadel, all die verschiedenen Aliens … Sie haben die Flottille nie zuvor verlassen?“

„Nein. Für ein Kind wäre dies viel zu gefährlich. Wir werden gut darauf vorbereitet, bevor wir uns auf unsere Pilgerreise begeben“, erklärte Tali. „Wir erhalten ein kleines Schiff, Vorräte, einen neuen Umweltanzug ...“

Sie deutete auf ihre Aufmachung. Der Anzug bedeckte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, doch gleichzeitig war er wunderschön. Lavendelfarbene Stoffstreifen zogen sich über robuste Materialien und wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man filigrane Muster, die auf den Stoff gestickt waren.

„Das mit den Anzügen hat mich schon immer neugierig gemacht“, fuhr Kaidan fort. „Steckt da ein besonderer Nutzen hinter oder ist das ein kultureller Brauch bei Ihrem Volk?“

„O nein, wir tragen diese Anzüge nicht nur zum Spaß, sondern zum Schutz“, antwortete Tali. „Wir leben seit dreihundert Jahren ausschließlich auf Raumschiffen, fernab jeglicher Umwelteinflüsse. Diese sterile Umgebung hat unser Immunsystem geschwächt und darum müssen wir sehr darauf achten, nicht mit Keimen oder Bakterien in Berührung zu kommen. Selbst an Bord unserer Schiffe legen wir die Anzüge fast niemals ab.“

Ashleys runzelte die Stirn. Ein ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt in so einem Anzug und mit einer Maske vorm Gesicht? Das klang für sie nicht gerade erstrebenswert.

_Wie isst man mit so einem Ding? Und was ist mit Körperkontakt?_

Sie kämpfte darum, ihre Neugier im Zaum zu halten und nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen herauszuplatzen. Glücklicherweise hielt der Fahrstuhl in diesem Moment an und sie stiegen aus. Jeder von ihnen murmelte ein paar Abschiedsworte und schlurfte dann müde auf eine der Türen zu, die sich auf dem Korridor befanden.

Auch Ashley steuerte einen Raum an und fand sich gleich darauf in einem kleinen, aber komfortablen Einzelzimmer wieder.

 _In einer Botschaft hätte ich etwas mehr Luxus erwartet_.

Als sie sich jedoch nach einer raschen Dusche aufs Bett fallen ließ, hatte sie keine Klagen. Die Matratze war weich, die Laken sauber und das Beste von allem war, sie hatte ihre Ruhe. Damit übertraf dieses Zimmer die Mannschaftsunterkünfte der Normandy definitiv um Längen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten verlangsamten sich Ashleys Atemzüge und sie war eingeschlafen. Und dann träumte sie von Kroganern in lavendelfarbenen Anzügen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für Wrex' loses Mundwerk. Es macht echt Spaß, diesen Kroganer zu schreiben. XD
> 
> Randnotiz zu den Umweltanzügen der Quarianer: Als ich seinerseits dazu im Internet recherchiert habe, bin ich über einige witzige Diskussionen in Fanforen gestoßen. Hier haben sich ME-Fans darüber ausgetauscht, wie das Leben mit solchen Anzügen wohl abläuft, und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass alle Quarianer tierisch müffeln müssen, weil sie ja offensichtlich nie duschen. Dieses Bild krieg ich jetzt nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Ganz zu schweigen zu den Diskussionen bezüglich des Toilettengangs der Quarianer. XD
> 
> Was die Nahrungsaufnahme betrifft, weiß ich zumindest, dass sie mit einem Strohhalm Flüssigkeiten durch eine Öffnung an ihrem Helm aufnehmen können. Und für die Fortpflanzung scheint es spezielle Reinräume auf ihren Schiffen zu geben, die es ihnen erlauben, die Anzüge abzulegen. Wenn das mal nicht romantisch ist.


	9. Die Jagd beginnt

_Schwarzer Bildschirm. Spannungsgeladene Musik._

**_Sie dachten, sie hätten ihn ausgeschaltet._ **

_Ein unbekannter Planet. Die Kamera zoomt heran. Die Musik wird angespannter._

**_Sie dachten, er würde sie nicht finden._ **

_Ein Gebäudekomplex versteckt zwischen schneebedeckten Bergen. Schwer bewaffnete Kroganer patrouillieren um ihn herum._

**_Sie lagen falsch!_ **

_Eine gewaltige Explosion ertönt. Die gesamte Anlage fliegt mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in die Luft. Die Kroganer werden von den Flammen erfasst und sterben schreiend._

_In einiger Distanz schwebt ein Hanar über einem Hügel und betrachtet das lodernde Inferno. In einem seiner Tentakel hält er einen Zünder._

_„Diese Person hat den Ausgeburten fragwürdiger Elternschaft versprochen, sie für ihre Gesetzesverstöße zu sanktionieren. Diese Person hält ihre Versprechen.“_

_Eine Asari erscheint neben ihm. Ihre Kleidung ist zerfetzt und bedeckt nur spärlich ihre Brüste. Bewundernd schaut sie den Hanar an._

_„O Blasto! Es ist dir gelungen, Doktor Destruction auszuschalten und seine Pläne, die Galaxie mit Cyber-Dreschschlund-Mutanten zu vernichten, zu vereiteln. Du bist wahrlich der größte Held in der gesamten Milchstraße!“_

_„Diese Person ist nur der Beschreibung ihres Arbeitsverhältnisses nachgekommen. Und hat Sie aus der potentiell bedrohlichen Situation befreit, ästhetisch ansprechende Person weiblichen Geschlechts.“_

_„O Blasto, du bist wirklich der beeindruckendste Mann, der mir in meinen 500 Jahren je begegnet ist! Deine Worte versetzen mich in Wallung. Ein Wort von dir und ich bin für immer dein!“_

_„Die Aussicht, mit Ihnen in regelmäßigen Intervallen zu kopulieren, ist in der Tat sehr ansprechend. Aber diese Person hat eine Mission zu erfüllen. Dies ist nicht das letzte Mal, dass Doktor Destruction in Erscheinung getreten ist. Diese Person wird ihn finden und ihm in seine Exkretionsöffnung treten.“_

**_Machen Sie sich bereit für sein größtes Abenteuer, wenn er sich daran macht, die Galaxie vor ihrer schlimmsten Bedrohung zu retten!_ **

**_Schon wieder._ **

_Eine Abfolge wechselnder Bilder. Ein Raumschiff im Orbit um einen Planeten. Es explodiert._

_Ein geheimes Schurkenversteck auf dem Meeresboden. Es explodiert._

_Eine Karawane von Geländefahrzeugen in einer Wüste. Sie explodiert._

_Ein zweihundert Meter großer, dreiköpfiger Dreschschlund mit Roboterarmen. Er explodiert._

**_Illium Entertainment präsentiert: Blasto und die Dreschschlund-Verschwörung!_ **

**_Ab sofort in Ihrem Extranet!_ **

****

°°°°°

****

Bruchstückhafte Bilder flimmerten vor seinen Augen. Er sah Zerstörung. Krieg. Tod.

Er sah Maschinen, wie sie jemanden bekämpften. Jemanden töteten.

Und wieder war da dieses Geräusch. Ein tiefes, blechernes Dröhnen, das sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren schien.

Es war ein Schrei. Es war mechanisch. Es war ein Schrei.

_Dies ist eine Warnung._

Er sah Leichen. Er hörte die Schreie von Sterbenden. Und immer wieder ertönte das bohrende Geräusch.

_Sieh hin! Begreife!_

Doch er verstand es nicht.

°°°°°

Keuchend schreckte Shepard aus dem Schlaf. Das war wieder die Vision gewesen, die ihm der Sender gezeigt hatte. Mühsam brachte er seine Atmung unter Kontrolle. Würde er diese Bilder jetzt jedes Mal sehen, wenn er die Augen schloss?

 _Schöne Aussichten,_ dachte er verdrießlich und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, sonderlich ausgeruht zu sein, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er in dieser Nacht noch weiteren Schlaf finden würde. Oder was immer auch an diesem Ort als „Nacht“ durchgehen mochte.

Shepard blickte auf die Zeitanzeige seines Universalwerkzeugs. Es waren noch einige Stunden, bis sie auf eine weitere Audienz beim Rat hoffen konnten. Er sollte wirklich versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Und er versuchte es. Für ganze zwei Minuten. Dann schlug er genervt die Decke zurück und erhob sich. Für einen Moment wundert er sich über das steife Gefühl in seinem Oberarm, bis er sich an die gestrige Schießerei in Doktor Michels Klinik erinnerte.

Shepard schaltete das Licht im Zimmer ein und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Arm. Das ausgehärtete Medigel haftete immer noch daran und schützte die Schusswunde vor Infektionen, aber hinterließ gleichzeitig auch ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl auf der Haut. Als hätte man Shepards Arm in Sekundenkleber getränkt. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung kam der Commander zu dem Schluss, dass sich die Wunde bereits ausreichend geschlossen hatte, und aktivierte die Ultraschallfunktion seines Universalwerkzeugs. Behutsam fuhr er damit über seinen Arm und sah mit an, wie das Medigel erst rissig wurde und dann nach und nach abblätterte.

Die Wunde darunter war immer noch deutlich sichtbar, aber immerhin blutete sie nicht, also entschied sich Shepard dafür, sie zu lassen, wie sie war. Wenn er es schaffte, sie vor Lieutenant Alenko zu verbergen, konnte er vielleicht sogar eine Standpauke vermeiden. Als offizieller Sanitäter des Bodenteams wäre dieser sicher nicht begeistert, dass Shepard eigene Entscheidungen bezüglich seiner Verletzung traf. Eine nervige Eigenart, die alle Mediziner der Allianz zu teilen schienen.

In diesem Moment meldete sich Shepards Magen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Abendessen nur aus einem pappigen Proteinriegel bestanden hatte. Also entschloss sich der Commander zu einem frühen Frühstück (oder späten Nachtmahl, je nachdem wie man es betrachten wollte) und zog sich seine Uniform über. Kurz debattierte er mit sich selbst, ob er auch seinen Kampfanzug anlegen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

Er wollte nur runter in die Botschafter-Lounge und einen Happen essen, da würde er wohl kaum mit Schusswechseln rechnen müssen. Und allein, weil er dies dachte, überlegte er noch ein zweites Mal, ob er seine Panzerung _wirklich_ hierlassen wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund tendierte das Universum dazu, ihn in die unwahrscheinlichsten Situationen geraten zu lassen.

Doch Shepard beschloss, sein Glück herauszufordern, und verließ das Zimmer ohne seine Panzerung. Auf dem Korridor blieb er stehen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die anderen Türen, hinter denen er seine Kameraden vermutete. Ihn überkam der plötzliche Wunsch nach Gesellschaft und für einen Moment überlegte er, einen von ihnen zu wecken – Lieutenant Alenko zum Beispiel –, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Das wäre einfach zu mitleiderregend.

_Du kannst ihn nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holen, nur weil du unbedingt jemanden haben willst, mit dem du beim Essen plaudern kannst! Reiß dich zusammen, John!_

Dennoch kostete es ihn überraschend viel Willenskraft, sich von den Türen abzuwenden und in den leeren Fahrstuhl zu steigen. Während der Fahrt nach unten, wurde er mit den neuesten Nachrichten der Citadel beschallt. (Nichts Spannendes bis auf die Neuigkeit, dass die Mannovai Mages ihre fünfhundertste Niederlage in Folge erlitten hatten. Die Jungs sollten wirklich darüber nachdenken, ihre Biotiball-Trikots an den Nagel zu hängen.)

Hinter dem Empfangstresen in der Lobby saß erneut eine Asari, allerdings war sich Shepard nicht sicher, ob es sich um die gleiche handelte wie am Vortag. Er nickte ihr im Vorbeigehen grüßend zu und betrat die Lounge. Selbst zu dieser späten Uhrzeit gab es einige Gäste an den Tischen – hauptsächlich Salarianer, die ohnehin nur eine Stunde pro Tag schliefen – und zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte Shepard an einem der Tische ein vertrautes kroganisches Gesicht.

Auch Wrex hatte ihn gesehen und winkte ihm zu, was Shepard als Einladung auffasste, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige von uns, der wach ist“, meinte der Commander zur Begrüßung und nahm Platz. Wrex griff nach einem Glas mit einer neongrünen Flüssigkeit und prostete seinem neuen Tischpartner zu.

„Die Bezahlung des Shadow Brokers ist bei mir angekommen, gab sogar ’nen kleinen Bonus. Dachte, ich feiere ein bisschen“, antwortete der Kroganer und nahm einen Zug aus seinem Glas.

„Arbeiten Sie oft für ihn?“, fragte Shepard neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hab mit diesem ganzen Informationsbeschaffungsbusiness nicht viel am Hut. Aber selbst jemand wie der Shadow Broker braucht hin und wieder einen Mann mit meinen Talenten.“

„Sie meinen einen Auftragskiller.“

„Hey, bei Bedarf betätige ich mich auch als Kammerjäger und Umzugshelfer. Vertrauen Sie mir nur nicht das gute Porzellan an“, meinte Wrex trocken und Shepard konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Söldner oder nicht, er mochte diese sarkastische Riesenechse.

„Sie kommen in Ihrem Job viel herum, oder? Irgendwelche guten Geschichten, die Sie erzählen können?“, fragte er.

Aus irgendeinem Grund verfinsterte sich Wrex‘ Gesicht. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Nerven Sie die Quarianerin, wenn Sie Geschichten wollen.“

Überrascht hob Shepard eine Augenbraue. „Kommen Sie, Sie sind doch sicherlich schon ein paar hundert Jahre alt, oder? Sie können mir nicht weismachen, dass Sie da nicht ein paar Abenteuer erlebt hätten.“

„Bei siebenhundert habe ich aufgehört zu zählen“, antwortete der Kroganer und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der grünen Flüssigkeit. „Sie wollen Geschichten hören? Wie wär’s damit: Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der die Turianer fast das gesamte Volk der Kroganer ausgelöscht haben. Wundervolle Geschichte.“

Bei den letzten Worten triefte Wrex‘ Stimme vor Sarkasmus.

„Das Gleiche haben sie im Erstkontaktkrieg mit den Menschen versucht“, antworte Shepard und nickte verstehend, doch Wrex schnaubte nur.

„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen. Oder wurde Ihre Spezies auch von einer genetischen Mutation infiziert? Einem Virus, das dafür sorgt, dass nur eines von tausend Babys die Geburt überlebt? Und auch Ihr Volk droht, dadurch auszusterben?“, fragte er herausfordernd und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Was immer sich in dem Glas des Kroganers befand, es machte ihn offensichtlich reizbar.

„Ähm, wenn Sie es so ausdrücken: nein.“

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie das verstehen“, erwiderte Wrex etwas ruhiger. „Aber vergleichen Sie nicht das Schicksal der Kroganer mit dem der Menschen.“

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Shepard. „Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen.“

Wrex winkte ab. „Ihre Ignoranz verletzt mich nicht. Und mein Volk habe ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Wir leiden zwar an dieser Infektion, aber nicht sie ist es, die uns tötet.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Den Kroganern geht es nicht gut. Wir sind zu weit verteilt. Niemand von uns ist daran interessiert, in unserem Heimatsystem zu bleiben.“

„Aber das ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches“, wandte Shepard stirnrunzelnd ein. „Viele Völker haben ihr Zuhause verlassen, um sich weiterzuentwickeln.“

„Ja, aber nur wenn sie neue Welten kolonialisieren“, erwiderte Wrex. „Wir sind keine Siedler, Shepard. Wir sind Krieger. Wir wollen kämpfen. Also verlassen wir unsere Clans und ziehen hinaus in die Galaxie. Wir lassen uns als Söldner anheuern und die meisten von uns kehren nie nach Hause zurück. Was gibt es dort auch schon für uns, wenn die Chancen, eine Familie zu gründen, gegen Null gehen?“

„Sucht denn niemand nach einem Heilmittel für die Genophage?“

„Pah! Die einzigen, die wirklich ein Interesse an einem Heilmittel hätten, sind die Kroganer selbst. Also wird das eine Wunschvorstellung bleiben“, erwiderte Wrex mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Dann könnten die Kroganer doch selbst danach forschen.“

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt einen kroganischen Wissenschaftler gesehen? Wenn Sie einen Kroganer fragen, ob er ein Heilmittel finden oder lieber für sein Volk kämpfen will, werden Sie immer die gleiche Antwort erhalten: Er wird kämpfen wollen.“ Wrex hob sein Glas an die Lippen und leerte es. „So sind wir Kroganer nun mal, Shepard. Ich kann daran nichts ändern. Niemand kann das.“

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Shepard überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Gespräch auf angenehmere Themen lenken konnte. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment ein Kellner, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Shepard tippte auf das erstbeste Gericht auf der Karte und hoffte nur, dass es sich dabei nicht um Fisch handelte.

„Für mich noch ein Glas Rincol“, meinte Wrex und sah dann fragend zu seinem Gegenüber. „Und auch eins für meinen Freund hier?“

Shepard zögerte. Er hatte noch nie Rincol probiert, hatte aber genug Geschichten darüber gehört. Das Zeug stammte von den Kroganern und hatte das Potential, einen Menschen gehörig auszuknocken. Was sein Treffen mit dem Rat in einigen Stunden als schwierig gestalten würde, also lehnte er dankend ab.

„Wir sind also Freunde, ja?“, fragte er, nachdem der Kellner entschwunden war. Wrex lachte auf.

„Wir haben gemeinsam den Zufluchtsort unseres Feindes gestürmt und ihn vernichtet. Jap, das macht uns zu Freunden. Und wie ich gehört habe, haben Sie sogar mal einen Dreschschlund gekillt. Sie würden einen guten Kroganer abgeben.“

Shepard bemühte sich, seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Akuze war nicht gerade sein liebstes Gesprächsthema. Wenn es Wrex allerdings davon abhielt, wieder in seine trübsinnigen Gedanken zu verfallen, würde er mit Freuden in den sauren Apfel beißen.

„Ja, keine Erfahrung, die ich so schnell wiederholen möchte“, erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben schon so einige Dreschschlunde zur Strecke gebracht?“

„Ha! Auf unserer Heimatwelt Tuchanka können Sie kaum zwei Schritte gehen, ohne dass eines dieser Scheißviecher aus dem Boden schießt. Einmal, da war ich …“

Und dann tischte Wrex eine Dreschschlund-Geschichte nach der anderen auf und ließ sich nicht einmal unterbrechen, als der Kellner mit ihrer Bestellung zurückkehrte. Shepard war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wenigstens die Hälfte der Erzählungen erfunden war, und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Logiklöcher in Wrex‘ Anekdoten aufzuzeigen.

„Sie wollen mir also weismachen, Ihr Kamerad hat den Dreschschlund erschossen, _nachdem_ ihm beide Arme abgerissen wurden?“, fragte er nach und biss in sein Sandwich.

Wrex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war gut im Improvisieren.“

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Dafür, dass der Kroganer anfangs so unwillig gewesen war, Geschichten zum Besten zu geben, war er nun erstaunlich gesprächig. Shepard spürte, wie die Anspannung, die ihn seit dem Aufwachen begleitet hatte, von ihm abfiel.

Welchen Grund gab es noch für ihn, sich Sorgen zu machen? Was auch immer die Vision zu bedeuten hatte, mit den Beweisen für Sarens Verrat musste der Citadel-Rat einfach gegen ihn vorgehen. Der Spectre würde seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und seine Pläne, wie auch immer diese aussahen, niemals in die Tat umsetzen können. Welche Rolle spielte es da noch, ob die Reaper wirklich existierten oder nicht?

Shepard musste nur die Anhörung beim Rat überstehen und die Beweise präsentieren. Bald würde diese ganze Geschichte ein Ende haben.

°°°°°

_„Eden Prime war ein bedeutender Sieg! Der Sender hat uns der Röhre einen Schritt nähergebracht.“_

_„Und auch einen Schritt näher an die Rückkehr der Reaper.“_

Die Stimmen von Saren und der unbekannten Frau hallten durch die Ratshalle und hinterließen geschockte Gesichter bei den Ratsmitgliedern. Unsicher tauschten sie Blicke untereinander aus, als wären sie nicht sicher, ob sie das Gleiche gehört hatten wie ihre Kollegen.

„Sie wollten einen Beweis? Da haben Sie ihn“, meinte Botschafter Udina und verschränkte triumphierend die Arme. Shepard stand hinter ihm und blickte erwartungsvoll zum Podest empor.

_Diesmal müssen sie einfach überzeugt sein!_

Der turianische Ratsherr sah betroffen drein. „In der Tat. Und dieser Beweis ist unwiderlegbar. Wir erkennen Sarens Schuld an“, sagte er mit schleppender Stimme. Er blickte zu den beiden anderen Ratsmitgliedern, die ihm zunickten. „Es ist entschieden: Saren verliert seinen Status als Spectre und es werden alle Anstrengungen unternommen, um ihn zu verhaften und zu bestrafen.“

Shepard atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatten es geschafft. Nun würde Nihlus, Jenkins und all den Opfern von Eden Prime Gerechtigkeit zuteilwerden.

Die Asari-Ratsherrin runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich erkenne die andere Stimme auf der Aufnahme“, meinte sie zögerlich. „Das … Das ist Matriarchin Benezia.“

„Eine Matriarchin der Asari? Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Captain Anderson nach. Die Ratsherrin nickte.

„Matriarchin Benezia ist bei meinem Volk sehr bekannt. Sie ist sehr weise und eine mächtige Biotikerin. Sie hat viel Einfluss. Aber eigentlich ist sie friedliebend. Warum lässt sie sich mit Saren ein und attackiert die Menschen?“, wunderte sie sich.

„Mich interessieren mehr diese Reaper“, wandte der salarianische Ratsherr ein. „Was wissen wir über sie? Und über diese Röhre?“

Shepard erklärte dem Rat, was sie von Tali über die Reaper und die Röhre erfahren hatten, doch wie schon bei Botschafter Udina zeigten sich Zweifel auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Ein ganzes Maschinenvolk, das die Protheaner ausgelöscht haben soll? Und dann ist es verschwunden, ohne auch nur eine einzige Spur in der Galaxie zu hinterlassen?“ Der turianische Ratsherr schüttelte den Kopf. „Das klingt enorm weit hergeholt. Das ist absurd!“

Shepard spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Der Rat neigte offenbar dazu, sich sehr schnell eine Meinung zu bilden, wenn ihm nicht sofort ein Beweis für das Gegenteil unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Sie wollten bereits die Wahrheit wegen Saren nicht sehen. Machen Sie jetzt nicht den gleichen Fehler!“

„Das war etwas anderes“, erwiderte die Asari-Ratsherrin bestimmt. „Sie haben bewiesen, dass Saren den Rat betrogen hat und die Geth benutzt, um diese Röhre zu finden. Aber über seine Absichten können wir keine Gewissheit haben. Die Reaper sind offensichtlich nur ein Mythos, Commander. Eine Lüge, um Sarens wahre Absichten zu verdecken und die Geth gefügig zu machen.“

„Und wenn es doch wahr ist?“, fragte Shepard. „Wenn es wirklich die Reaper waren, die die Protheaner vor 50.000 Jahren vernichtet haben? Wenn Saren sie mit dieser Röhre wirklich zurückholen kann, könnten sie sämtliches Leben in der Galaxie auslöschen.“

„Wir haben Saren soeben seinen Status entzogen. Er verfügt nicht länger über die Rechte oder Ressourcen eines Spectres, sondern ist nur noch ein flüchtiger Krimineller.“

„Dann schicken Sie Ihre Flotte los, um ihn zur Strecke zu bringen!“, forderte Udina wütend.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie denken, Botschafter“, erwiderte der salarianische Ratsherr. „Unseren letzten Informationen zufolge hält sich Saren irgendwo in der Attika-Traverse auf. Wenn wir eine Kriegsflotte dorthin entsenden, könnten die Terminus-Systeme dies als Provokation auffassen. Wir können uns nicht in einen galaktischen Krieg hineinziehen lassen, um einen einzelnen Mann zu verhaften!“

Shepard fluchte innerlich. Die Terminus-Systeme befanden sich außerhalb des Citadel-Gebiets und wurden von Angehörigen aller möglichen Völker bewohnt, die sich nur darin einig waren, dass sie die Gesetze des Rates nicht anerkannten. Es waren vor allem Piraten und Sklavenhändler, die untereinander viel zu zerstritten waren, um eine echte Bedrohung für die Galaxie darzustellen. Doch wenn sich die Flotte der Citadel in der Traverse blicken ließe, war es durchaus denkbar, dass die Kriminellen ihre Zwistigkeiten beiseiteschoben und sich gegen den gemeinsamen Feind verbündeten. Was einen langen und verlustreichen Krieg zur Folge hätte.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Lösung“, wandte die Asari-Ratsherrin ein. „Einen Weg, der keine Flotten oder Armeen erfordert.“ Sie sah zu ihren beiden Kollegen. „Wir setzen einen Spectre auf Saren an.“

Der salarianische Ratsherr sah nachdenklich drein. „Das scheint mir in der Tat, eine gute Lösung zu sein. Ein Spectre kann unauffällig agieren und Saren dingfest machen. Wir müssen nur überlegen, wen …“

„Schicken Sie mich“, unterbrach ihn Shepard mit lauter Stimme und war von sich selbst überrascht.

_Verdammt, was tust du?_

Aber noch während seine innere Stimme Zweifel anmeldete, spürte er Entschlossenheit in sich aufsteigen. Er war willens und bereit, Saren für seine Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

„Es ist zu früh“, meinte der turianische Ratsherr skeptisch. „Die Menschheit ist noch nicht für die Verantwortung bereit, die das Beitreten bei den Spectres mit sich bringt.“

„Ich habe Sarens Verbrechen auf Eden Prime aufgedeckt und ihn als Verräter entlarvt“, erwiderte Shepard bestimmt. „Ich habe mich bewiesen.“

„Das sehe ich auch so“, sprach die Asari-Ratsherrin. Einen Moment lang sahen sie und die anderen beiden Ratsmitglieder sich stillschweigend an. Dann wandte jeder von ihnen sich dem Terminal vor ihm zu und machte eine Eingabe.

 _Sie stimmen ab,_ realisierte Shepard. _Jetzt entscheidet es sich._

Schließlich blickte die Asari-Ratsherrin von ihrem Terminal auf.

„Commander Shepard, treten Sie vor.“

Shepard kam der Aufforderung nach und bezog vor dem Podest Aufstellung. Erst jetzt wurde er sich der vielen Zuschauer auf den Tribünen bewusst, die die Sitzung neugierig verfolgten. Auch einige Reporter schienen anwesend zu sein, den Kamera-Drohnen über ihren Köpfen nach zu urteilen. Stoisch blickte er zum Rat empor und ignorierte das Publikum.

„Der Rat hat entschieden, Ihnen alle Befugnisse und Privilegien der Citadel-Abteilung Special Tactics and Reconnaissance zu verleihen“, fuhr die Ratsherrin fort. Ihre Stimme klang feierlich. „Spectres werden nicht ausgebildet, sondern auserwählt. Sie sind Individuen, die sich im Dienst und Kampf unter Beweis gestellt haben. Die durch ihre Taten über den Rang hinausgewachsen sind.“

„Spectres sind ein Ideal, ein Symbol. Sie verkörpern Mut, Willenskraft und Selbstvertrauen“, sprach das salarianische Ratsmitglied. „Sie sind die rechte Hand des Rates und Instrumente unseres Willens.“

Der turianische Ratsherr ergriff das Wort. „Spectres tragen eine große Bürde. Sie sind die Beschützer des galaktischen Friedens, zugleich unsere erste und letzte Verteidigungslinie. Commander Shepard, wir legen nicht weniger als die Sicherheit der Galaxie in Ihre Hände.“

„Sie sind der erste menschlich Spectre, Commander“, meinte die Asari-Ratsherrin. „Das ist eine große Errungenschaft für Sie und Ihre gesamte Spezies.“

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Ratsmitglieder“, antwortete Shepard und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Ihm war leicht schwindelig. Von einem Moment zum anderen war er plötzlich ein Spectre. Etwas, das er noch vor drei Tagen nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Er spürte förmlich den Blick der Kameras auf sich.

_Scheint so, als würde ich heute in den Nachrichten auftauchen._

„Wir schicken Sie in die Attika-Traverse, wo Sie Saren verfolgen“, verkündete der salarianische Ratsherr. „Sie sind befugt, alle notwendigen Mittel einzusetzen, um ihn zu verhaften – oder zu töten. Wir werden Ihnen alle Informationen zukommen lassen, die Ihnen für seine Ergreifung von Nutzen sein können.“

„Danke, Ratsmitglieder.“

„Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet“, schloss die Asari-Ratsherrin und rasch verstreuten sich die Anwesenden. Die Reporter tippten fieberhaft auf ihren Datenpads herum. Vermutlich war jeder darum bemüht, als Erster die Story über die Ernennung des ersten menschlichen Spectres zu veröffentlichen. Noch leicht überwältigt von dem, was gerade passiert war, trat Shepard von der Plattform herunter und ging zu Udina und Anderson hinüber.

Der Captain schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Commander“, sprach er und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Errungenschaft.“

„Ich werde ihr gerecht werden“, versprach Shepard. „Ich werde Saren ausschalten.“

„Sie werden ein Schiff und eine Crew benötigen“, meinte Udina. „Ich werde zusehen, dass wir Ihnen beides so schnell wie möglich zur Verfügung stellen können. Warten Sie auf meine Nachricht. Ich werde Sie zur Botschaft rufen lassen, wenn ich alles in die Wege geleitet habe.“

Damit rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Captain Anderson sah ihm missbilligend nach. „Seine Dankbarkeit Ihnen gegenüber ist überwältigend, nicht wahr?“, meinte er sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe ihm lieber zu Hand. Je schneller wir Sie auf den Weg schicken können, umso besser. Bereiten Sie sich vor, so gut Sie können, Commander. Sie haben eine wichtige Mission vor sich.“

Shepard bedankte sich und sah dem Captain nach, wie er aus der Ratshalle verschwand. Im nächsten Moment sah er sich Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams gegenüber, die ihm ebenfalls gratulierten. Während er den beiden die Hand schüttelte, sah er über Alenkos Schulter eine Turianerin auf sich zukommen. Die Kamera-Drohne, die hinter ihr herschwebte, gaben Shepard eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung über ihre Absichten.

„Kommen Sie“, murmelte er zu seinen Kameraden. „Lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden, bevor mich die Presse in die Finger kriegt.“

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchten plötzlich Garrus, Wrex und Tali auf und Shepard bemerkte amüsiert, wie sie zusammen mit Alenko und Williams einen Ring um ihn herum bildeten, während sie ihn Richtung Ausgang dirigierten.

„Sind Sie jetzt meine persönliche Security?“, fragte er, als sie den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatten. Zum Glück war dieser erheblich geräumiger als der in der Botschaft, sodass seine gesamte merkwürdige Entourage darin Platz fand. Langsam fuhr der Lift nach unten.

„Kommt drauf an. Wie gut bezahlen Sie, Shepard?“, erwiderte Wrex grinsend.

„Arbeiten Sie jetzt auch noch als Bodyguard?“

„So wie ich das sehe, habe ich im Moment überhaupt keinen Job, bis mich wieder jemand anheuert“, meinte der Kroganer und warf Shepard einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Also wie sieht’s aus, könnten Sie bis dahin ein wenig Hilfe bei Ihrer Jagd auf Saren gebrauchen?“

Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Sie wollen mit mir kommen? Wieso?“

„Ich hab’s Ihnen gesagt: Wir Kroganer lieben es zu kämpfen. Und für mich klingt es so, als würden Sie sich in einen verdammt guten Kampf stürzen“, erklärte Wrex. „Obendrein ist Ihr Feind ein Turianer. Wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekomme, einem von denen die Fresse zu polieren, ist das für mich Motivation genug.“

„Zu freundlich“, meinte Garrus trocken und warf dem Kroganer einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich seinerseits an Shepard. „Was mich angeht: Ich würde zu gerne miterleben, wie Saren seine gerechte Strafe zuteilwird. Und wenn ich dabei nicht von den unzähligen Vorschriften und Protokollen der C-Sicherheit behindert werde, ist das für _mich_ Motivation genug.“

Shepard sah die zwei überrascht an. „Sie wollen mich auf meiner Mission begleiten? Sie _beide_? Sind Sie sicher?“ Einer plötzlichen Ahnung folgend drehte er sich zu Tali um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Ertappt legte die Quarianerin den Kopf schief.

„Was das betrifft … Ich möchte auch mitkommen, Commander“, sprach sie. „Sie haben in der Gasse gesehen, was ich kann. Ich kann Ihnen bestimmt von Nutzen sein.“

„Und was ist mit Ihrer Pilgerreise?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Die Pilgerreise beweist, dass wir uns für das Allgemeinwohl einbringen wollen. Saren ist eine Gefahr für die gesamt Galaxie und die Geth sind die alten Feinde meines Volkes. Was sagt es wohl über mich aus, wenn ich diese Sache ignoriere?“

Shepard dachte nach. Er war jetzt ein Spectre und musste sich lediglich vor dem Rat für seine Entscheidungen verantworten. Das bedeutete, er konnte seine Crew zusammenstellen, wie er wollte, und musste sich nicht nur mit den Leuten zufriedengeben, die ihm die Allianz unterstellte. Und ein biotischer Kroganer, ein Turianer mit Verbindungen zur C-Sicherheit und eine Geth-Expertin klangen in der Tat nach wertvoller Unterstützung.

„Einverstanden“, meinte er schließlich. „Sie drei können mit mir kommen.“

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Garrus. In diesem Moment endete die Fahrstuhlfahrt und sie stiegen aus. „Wir müssen wohl alle noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor wir aufbrechen. Benachrichtigen Sie uns einfach, wann es losgeht.“

Damit verabschiedeten sich die drei Aliens von ihnen. Shepard sah ihnen nach.

„Lieutenant, erinnern Sie mich daran, dass wir auch Lebensmittel für Dextro-Spezies einladen, bevor wir zu unserer Mission aufbrechen.“

„Das werde ich, Sir“, meinte Alenko. „Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich von _unserer_ Mission sprechen können.“

Verwundert drehte Shepard sich um und sah zu seinen Kameraden, die beide sehr unglücklich dreinblickten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was der Lieutenant meinte, und dann schalt er sich innerlich einen Idioten.

Natürlich, offiziell unterstanden Williams und Alenko dem Kommando von Captain Anderson und waren Teil der Normandy-Crew. Das hieß, die beiden würden dorthin ziehen, wo die Normandy hinbeordert wurde, und ihm nicht auf seine Mission folgen.

Es überraschte Shepard selbst, wie sehr ihm diese Vorstellung missfiel. Er kannte Alenko kaum länger als eine Woche und doch hatte er sich bereits so sehr an den Lieutenant gewöhnt, dass ihm der Gedanke, ihn nicht mehr an seiner Seite zu haben, unnatürlich vorkam. Ihr Kampf auf Eden Prime hatte gezeigt, dass sie ein exzellentes Team abgaben. Und auch von Chief Williams wollte er sich ungern verabschieden. Die Frau war eine hervorragende Soldatin mit Nerven aus Stahl und einem beißenden Humor. Es täte ihm leid, sie gehen zu sehen.

Für einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den drei Soldaten, die schließlich von Chief Williams unterbrochen wurde.

„Noch gibt es keinen Grund, Trübsal zu blasen“, sprach sie energisch. „Bis Captain Anderson uns was anderes sagt, folgen wir Ihnen, Commander. Also sagen Sie uns, wie wir Ihnen behilflich sein können.“

Shepards Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Jup, er würde Williams‘ direkte Art wirklich vermissen.

„Okay, als Erstes brauchen wir Vorräte, also sollten wir uns bei den Händlern umsehen. Und dann können Sie mich zum Spectre-Büro begleiten. Ich sollte mich dort wohl mal vorstellen.“ Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Und wie man hört, verkaufen die Ausrüstungsoffiziere dort die besten Waffen in der Galaxie.“

Einige Stunden später standen Shepard und seine beiden Kameraden wieder einmal in Udinas Büro. Der Botschafter hatte ihm vor zwanzig Minuten die Nachricht geschickt, dass er zu ihm kommen sollte, viel früher, als Shepard erwartet hatte. Die gute Laune, die ihn seit dem Erwerb seines neuen Präzisionsgewehrs und der neuen Panzerung überkommen hatte (obwohl er dafür ein kleines Vermögen hatte hinblättern müssen), wich zunehmend der Anspannung.

_Was für ein Schiff hat Udina wohl für mich aufgetrieben? Und was für eine Crew?_

„Gut, dass Sie hier sind“, begrüßte Captain Anderson sie. Noch bevor Shepard den Gruß erwidern konnte, mischte Udina sich ein. Offenbar hatte der Botschafter nicht die Geduld, Höflichkeiten auszutauschen. Shepard konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Auch er brannte darauf, endlich mit der Jagd auf Saren zu beginnen.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten für Sie, Commander“, begann Udina. „Captain Anderson gibt das Kommando über die Normandy ab. Das Schiff und seine Crew gehören jetzt Ihnen.“

_Moment, was?_

„Sie ist schnell und leise, und Sie sind bereits mit der Besatzung vertraut. Das ideale Schiff für einen Spectre“, erklärte Anderson und lächelte ihm zu. „Behandeln Sie sie gut, Commander.“

„Ich verstehe nicht. Warum treten Sie zurück, Sir?“

Nicht dass Shepard nicht geehrt war über das Vertrauen, das ihm der Captain entgegenbrachte, aber Anderson war einer der besten Befehlshaber der gesamten verdammten Allianz. Warum gab er das Kommando über sein eigenes Schiff ab?

„Als Spectre mögen Sie vielleicht nur dem Rat Rechenschaft schuldig sein, aber Sie sind immer noch ein Teil der Allianz und repräsentieren damit die Menschheit. Deswegen sollen Sie das beste Schiff bekommen, das wir Ihnen zur Verfügung stellen können“, antwortete der Captain. „Und es ist Zeit für mich zurückzutreten.“

Der Tonfall in Andersons Stimme ließ erahnen, dass er selbst nicht allzu glücklich über diese Entscheidung war. Shepard wurde misstrauisch.

„Da steckt doch mehr dahinter, oder?“, fragte er. Anderson lächelte schief.

„Ich war vor achtzehn Jahren in Ihrer Situation, Shepard. Sie hatten mich als Spectre ausersehen. Und ich habe versagt“, meinte er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Ich hatte die Situation falsch eingeschätzt. Ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf. Ich hatte meine Chance, Shepard. Sie kam und ging. Jetzt haben Sie die Möglichkeit, meine Fehler wiedergutzumachen.“

Shepard brannte darauf, die Geschichte dahinter zu erfahren, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre Anderson bereit, mehr darüber zu erzählen.

„Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Captain“, sprach er stattdessen mit fester Stimme.

„Gut, jetzt da das geklärt ist, können wir vielleicht nun über die Mission sprechen?“, fragte Udina ungeduldig.

„Natürlich, Botschafter“, antwortete Shepard. „Saren finden und zur Strecke bringen. Irgendeine Idee, wo ich anfangen könnte? Die Traverse ist ziemlich groß.“

„Wir wissen, dass Saren nach der Röhre sucht und dass er dabei die Geth benutzt. Halten Sie deshalb Ausschau nach Geth-Aktivität und allem, was Ihnen ungewöhnlich erscheint“, empfahl Captain Anderson. „Wenn diese Röhre protheanischen Ursprungs ist so wie der Sender, ist Saren möglicherweise auf der Suche nach alten Protheaner-Stätten, also könnten sich auch dort Hinweise finden lassen.“

„Verstanden, Sir.“

„Wir haben außerdem noch einen konkreten Anhaltspunkt“, meinte Udina. „Matriarchin Benezia.“

„Die andere Stimme auf der Aufzeichnung?“, fragte Shepard. „Wissen Sie, wo Sie ist?“

„Nein, wir haben versucht, es herauszufinden, aber sie scheint verschwunden. Vermutlich ist sie bei Saren“, erklärte der Botschafter. „Allerdings hat sie eine Tochter. Eine Wissenschaftlerin, spezialisiert auf protheanische Archäologie.“

Eine Protheaner-Expertin, deren Mutter mit einem Kriminellen zusammenarbeitete, der nach Protheaner-Artefakten suchte? Das klang nicht nach einem Zufall.

„Glauben Sie, Benezias Tochter ist in die Sache involviert?“

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher. Aber es kann nicht schaden, sie zu suchen und selbst zu fragen. Möglicherweise kann sie Ihnen sagen, wo Sie ihre Mutter – und Saren – finden. Ihr Name ist Doktor Liara T’Soni. Sie hat zuletzt eine archäologische Ausgrabungsstätte auf einer der nicht verzeichneten Welten im Artemis-Tau-Cluster untersucht.“

_Nicht verzeichnet? Das verspricht, eine lange Suche zu werden._

Dennoch war es besser als nichts.

„Dann werde ich dort anfangen.“

„Dies ist Ihre Entscheidung, Commander. Sie sind jetzt ein Spectre“, erinnerte Udina ihn. „Aber denken Sie daran, dass Ihre Taten stets auf uns Menschen zurückfallen können.“

Dabei sah er Shepard streng an und es fiel dem Commander nicht schwer, die unausgesprochene Botschaft dahinter zu verstehen.

_„Wenn Sie Mist bauen, muss ich es ausbaden.“ Hab’s kapiert._

„Die Crew wurde informiert und wartet bereits auf der Normandy auf Sie. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Commander. Bringen Sie diesen Bastard zur Strecke“, meinte Captain Anderson grimmig.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Sir“, antwortete Shepard im gleichen Tonfall und schüttelte ein letztes Mal Andersons Hand. Dann warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Alenko und Williams, die höchstzufrieden dreinsahen und ihm zunickten. Mit raschen Schritten verließen die drei das Büro des Botschafters und begaben sich zu den Docks.

Es war an der Zeit, einen Ex-Spectre zu jagen.


	10. Der Avatar des Charimas

_Garrus,_

_ich muss dir vermutlich nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von deinen Handlungen bin. Sie werfen nicht nur ein schlechtes Licht auf unsere Familie, sondern auch auf die Citadel-Sicherheit. Aber ich nehme an, das ist dir gleichgültig. Du und ich hatten schon immer unterschiedliche Ansichten, was Pflichterfüllung bedeutet._

_Executor Pallin hat dich aufgrund deiner eigenmächtigen Taten einstweilen vom Dienst suspendiert, also ist es wohl gut, dass du für eine Weile der Citadel fernbleibst. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Sohn._

_Castis Vakarian_

-

_Hey Ashley!_

_Na, was macht das Abenteuerleben, Schwesterchen? Mom erzählt jedem, der es hören will (oder auch nicht), dass du jetzt zur Crew eines Spectres gehörst. Das ist sowas von cool. Du musst uns unbedingt erzählen, was für aufregende Missionen du erlebst! (Aber zensiere die lebensgefährlichen Stellen lieber. Du weißt schon, für Moms Blutdruck.)_

_(Und für Lynns, du weißt ja, wie zart besaitet sie ist.)_

_(Und jetzt hat Lynn mich geknufft, weil ich das geschrieben habe. Rette mich, Ash!)_

_Ach so, hier ist übrigens Abby, die dir schreibt. Hab die Große-Schwester-Karte ausgespielt und die beiden Kleinen vom Terminal vertrieben. Sie gucken mir über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass ich keine Geheimnisse verrate. Wie zum Beispiel, dass Sarah beinahe ihre Psychologie-Prüfung verpennt hätte. Wie kann jemand so genial und gleichzeitig so schusselig sein?_

_(Und jetzt hat Sarah mich geknufft. Du bist ein wirklich schlechtes Vorbild für sie, Ash. Ihr beide neigt immer gleich zur Gewalt.)_

_Wir hoffen es geht dir gut. Pass auf dich auf, Schwesterchen. Wir haben dich lieb._

_Abby, Lynn und Sarah_

_P.S.: Wir haben Shepards Ernennung zum Spectre in den Nachrichten gesehen. Wow, du hast verschwiegen, wie gut der Mann aussieht! Irgendeine Chance, dass du ihn mal zum Essen mit nach Hause bringst?_

_-_

_Hallo Kaidan,_

_wir sind froh zu hören, dass es dir gutgeht. Die Nachrichten über die Vorfälle auf Eden Prime haben uns mit Sorge erfüllt. Es ist gut, dass du und dein Commander den Schuldigen überführen konntet. Und wir wissen, wie wichtig es dir ist, diesen Saren zu fassen. Versprich uns nur, dass du auf dich achtgibst. Der Weltraum ist ein gefährlicher Ort._

_Hier macht sich langsam der Frühling bemerkbar. Nicht mehr lange und die Obstbäume stehen in voller Blüte. Wir schicken dir ein Bild von der Plantage, wenn es so weit ist._

_Pass auf dich auf. Wir sind stolz auf dich._

_In Liebe, Mom und Dad_

_°°°°°_

Joker hatte nichts gegen Veränderungen. Wirklich nicht. Er war selbst ein spontaner Typ und hatte kein Problem damit, wenn sich Pläne von einer Sekunde auf die andere änderten. Herrje, nur seiner Impulsivität verdankte er es, dass sein Hintern überhaupt in diesem Pilotensessel saß. Also nein, er hatte wirklich kein Problem mit Veränderungen.

Sie waren nur manchmal etwas schwer zu fassen.

Und der Umstand, dass sein Captain plötzlich zurückgetreten und Joker nun einem Spectre unterstellt war – und nicht nur irgendeinem Spectre, sondern dem ersten verdammten _menschlichen_ Spectre –, war mindestens eine ebenso große Überraschung wie die Tatsache, dass gerade ein Turianer, ein Kroganer und eine Quarianerin an Bord der Normandy gekommen waren, um sich häuslich einzurichten.

Was zum Geier hatte Shepard die letzten 36 Stunden getrieben, dass er nicht nur im Rang eines Spectres, sondern auch noch mit drei Aliens im Schlepptau zurückgekommen war?

Während sie sich für den Start fertigmachten, erhielt Joker eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse von Lieutenant Alenko. Ungläubig schüttelte der Pilot den Kopf.

_Verrückte Marines._

Aber immerhin konnten sie jetzt diesen Saren dingfest machen. Joker hatte bislang nur wenig über den Turianer gehört, aber er wusste, dass Saren für Jenkins‘ Tod und den Angriff auf Eden Prime verantwortlich war. Das war für den Piloten Grund genug, dieses Arschloch zu hassen.

Und es bedeutete ein vorzeitiges Ende der Testphase für die Normandy. Joker spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Sie hatten eine echte Mission! Jetzt würden er und sein Schiff wirklich die Chance bekommen, sich zu beweisen.

In diesem Moment betrat Shepard das Cockpit.

„Joker, sind Sie bereit, uns rauszufliegen?“

„Bereit, wie man nur sein kann, Sir“, antwortete der Pilot. „Warte nur noch auf Ihren Befehl.“

„Hat Pressly Ihnen die Koordinaten für unser Ziel gegeben?“, fragte der Commander.

„Jup. Artemis-Tau-Cluster. Das ist ’ne ganz schöne Strecke.“

„Wie lange, bis wir dort sind?“

„Naja, ich muss mindestens zwei Sprünge machen, einen über den Exodus-Cluster und den anderen über den Hades-Gamma-Cluster. Und es kommt natürlich darauf an, ob Sie die Tarnsysteme aktivieren möchten.“

Shepard überlegte einen Moment. Die Normandy war schnell und praktisch nicht aufzuspüren, nur dummerweise konnte sie nicht beides gleichzeitig sein.

Leute, die keine Ahnung von der Raumfahrt hatten, dachten immer, es ginge bei Tarnsystemen darum, das Schiff unsichtbar zu machen, aber das war Blödsinn. Das All war ein stockdunkler Raum, in dem in Milliarden Kilometern Entfernung hier und da mal ein paar Sterne flackerten. Um etwas so Kleines wie ein Raumschiff mit bloßem Auge oder selbst einem Teleskop zu sehen, musste man schon verdammt nah dran sein – und zufällig gerade aus dem Fenster gucken. Deswegen bedienten sich die meisten Systeme nicht visueller Methoden, um andere Schiffe aufzuspüren, sondern erfassten deren Thermosignaturen. Die Verbrennungsantriebe erzeugten ungeheure Mengen an Hitze, die sich selbst im Weltall nur schwer verbergen ließen.

Es sei denn, man saß in einem Spitzenschiff wie der Normandy mit ihrem neuartigen IES-System. Die turianischen Ingenieure hatten tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, die Energieabgabe des Schiffes einzudämmen und in der Außenhülle zu speichern. Solange dieses Tarnsystem eingeschaltet war, war die Normandy mit herkömmlichen Sensoren nicht zu erfassen, nur blöderweise bedeutete das gleichzeitig den Verzicht auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. Denn die Hitze, die durch die ÜLG-Antriebe erzeugt wurde, war viel zu groß, um von der Hülle absorbiert werden zu können. Es war deshalb nicht möglich, gleichzeitig mit ÜLG _und_ eingeschaltetem Tarnmodus zu fliegen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne die Normandy samt Crew zu grillen.

Joker war ein guter Pilot, aber selbst er hätte unter diesen Umständen Schwierigkeiten, das Schiff an sein Ziel zu bringen. Und natürlich wusste Shepard das.

„Okay, bleiben Sie auf ÜLG, bis wir den Exodus-Cluster erreicht haben. Dann wechseln Sie über in den Tarnmodus“, befahl der Commander schließlich.

„Verstanden, Sir“, erwiderte Joker. „Wir werden alle paar Stunden in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten eindringen müssen, um die gespeicherte Hitze abzugeben, sonst wird es hier drinnen ziemlich schnell ziemlich warm.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Joker. Sagen Sie mir einfach, wie lange wir bis zum Artemis-Tau-Cluster benötigen.“

„Unter diesen Bedingungen … sechs Tage.“

Shepard seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Okay, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Lichten Sie den Anker und nehmen Sie Kurs auf das nächste Massenportal.“

„Zu Befehl, Commander“, erwiderte Joker und funkte die Citadel-Kontrolle an, um das Manöver einzuleiten. Kurze Zeit später lösten sich die Haltevorrichtungen des Docks und die Normandy war frei. Mit ruhiger Hand steuerte Joker sie zwischen all den anderen Schiffen hindurch und hinaus Richtung Serpent-Nebel.

Shepard beugte sich vor, um besser sehen zu können, und Joker erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Commanders. Es sah nicht allzu glücklich aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, fragte er.

Shepard seufzte abermals. „Captain Anderson sollte das Kommando haben, nicht ich. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ihm sein Schiff weggenommen.“

Joker biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war in der Tat eine Schande, was mit Anderson passiert war. Der Mann hatte hundert Schlachten überlebt, nur um jetzt politischen Schiebereien zum Opfer zu fallen.

_Miese Bürokraten._

„Der Captain wurde ausgebootet, aber Sie hätten daran auch nichts ändern können. Wir geben Ihnen keine Schuld, Sir“, ermutigte Joker seinen Commander. „Jeder auf diesem Schiff steht hundertprozentig hinter Ihnen.“

Shepards Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „Danke, Joker“, erwiderte er und richtete sich auf. „Öffnen Sie einen schiffsweiten Kanal.“

Joker tat, wie ihm geheißen, und schaltete das Intercom frei. Dann begann Shepard mit seiner Ansprache an die Crew.

„Hier spricht Commander Shepard, kürzlich ernannter Spectre des Citadel-Rats. Wir haben folgende Befehle: Wir müssen den Verräter Saren finden und unschädlich machen. Er ist mit einer Armee von Geth verbündet und sucht etwas, das man ‚die Röhre‘ nennt. Es ist in unser aller Interesse, diesen Mistkerl aufzuspüren, bevor er sie findet.“

In knappen Worten erläuterte der Commander ihre Mission und erklärte die Anwesenheit der drei Aliens an Bord, die mit ihren jeweiligen Expertisen zugesagt hatten, sie bei der Jagd auf Saren zu unterstützen.

„Die Menschen stehen in der Verantwortung“, fuhr Shepard fort. „Und zwar nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für alle Völker des Rats-Sektors. Saren muss aufgehalten werden und ich verspreche, dass uns dies gelingen wird! Captain Anderson hat alles aufgegeben, damit _wir_ diese Chance bekommen. Kein Versagen!“

Damit beendete der Commander die Übertragung und mit einem letzten Nicken in Jokers Richtung verließ er das Cockpit.

„So beginnt es also“, murmelte der Pilot und setzte zum Portalsprung an.

Die ersten vier Tage ihrer Reise verliefen unspektakulär. Es gab wenig zu tun, außer auf Kurs zu bleiben und Augen und Ohren nach allem Ungewöhnlichen offen zu halten. Die Attika-Traverse war groß und setzte sich aus zahlreichen Clustern zusammen. Jeder dieser Cluster bestand aus mehreren Systemen und in jedem dieser Systeme gab es wiederum eine variierende Anzahl an Planeten, ganz zu schweigen von deren Monden und all den Asteroiden. Saren in der Traverse aufzuspüren, kam der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen gleich.

Immerhin, die Ruhe gab allen Gelegenheit, ihre neuen Crewmitglieder besser kennenzulernen, doch nicht jeder war begeistert, die Aliens an Bord zu haben. Die meisten misstrauischen Blicke kamen von Navigator Pressly und Chief Williams, aber letztendlich hatten beide zu großen Respekt vor Shepard, um dessen Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen.

Andere Besatzungsmitglieder freundeten sich hingegen sehr schnell mit den Neuankömmlingen an. Doktor Chakwas hatte einen Narren an Wrex‘ außergewöhnlicher Anatomie gefressen und befragte ihn stundenlang zur Anzahl seiner Organe und der Funktion seines Rückenbuckels. Techniker Adams wiederum war begeistert davon, wie Garrus das Hauptgeschütz neukalibriert hatte, und von Talis Wissen über Schiffsantriebe zeigte er sich schwer beeindruckt. So wie er von der Quarianerin schwärmte, gab Joker dem Ganzen noch eine Woche, bis Adams ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte.

Doch auch Joker fiel es schwer, sich Talis freundlicher und begeisterungsfähiger Art zu entziehen, und dass sie fortwährend ein Loblied auf die Normandy sang, brachte ihr bei Joker gleich noch ein paar Pluspunkte mehr ein.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass ein so großer Antriebskern in ein so kleines Schiff passt“, meinte Tali eines Tages bewundernd. Joker hatte sich gerade zum Abendessen in die Crew-Lounge begeben, während die Normandy im Autopilotmodus flog. Der einzige noch freie Platz war am Tisch des Commanders, wo auch Lieutenant Alenko, Garrus und Tali gerade ihr Essen zu sich nahmen. So kam Joker in den Genuss, die Quarianerin bei ihrer Preisung seines geliebten Schiffes zu erleben.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Schiffe der Allianz so fortschrittlich sind“, fuhr sie fort. „Kein Wunder, dass die Menschen so erfolgreich sind.“

„Nun, die Normandy ist ein Spezialfall“, erklärte Shepard. „Ein Prototyp mit neuester Technologie.“

„Noch vor einem Monat habe ich eine selbstgebastelte Kraftstoffleitung an einem schrottreifen Frachter der Flottille eingebaut. Und jetzt bin ich an Bord eines der fortschrittlichsten Schiffe im gesamten Citadel-Sektor“, plapperte Tali weiter. „Das ist ein wahrgewordener Traum!“

„Sie stehen also auf Schiffe?“, fragte Joker nach und grinste.

„Das tun alle Quarianer. Die Migranten-Flotte ist der Schlüssel zum Überleben meines Volkes. Schiffe sind unsere wertvollste Ressource. Aber über ein Schiff wie die Normandy verfügen wir nicht“, meinte Tali bedauernd. „Wir müssen uns mit alter und abgelegter Ausrüstung zufriedengeben. Wir versuchen einfach, sie so lange wie möglich zu nutzen, und reparieren sie, so gut wir können. Einige unserer Schiffe stammen sogar noch aus der Zeit, als wir von unserer Heimatwelt Rannoch geflüchtet sind.“

„Moment, soll das heißen, einige Ihrer Schiffe sind dreihundert Jahre alt?“, fragte Alenko ungläubig.

Joker pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. Das war länger als die gesamte Raumfahrtsgeschichte der Menschheit.

Tali nickte. „Sie werden ununterbrochen repariert, modifiziert und neu ausgerüstet. Sie sind nicht gerade hübsch, aber sie machen ihren Job. Meistens jedenfalls“, fügte sie schulterzuckend hinzu. „Wir versuchen, mit der Flottille unabhängig zu bleiben. Wir bauen unsere eigene Nahrung an, fördern unseren eigenen Kraftstoff. Aber alles können wir nicht herstellen. Für Arbeiten zur Sicherung der Hüllen zum Beispiel benötigen wir Rohstoffe, die wir nicht haben.“

„Deswegen die Pilgerreisen?“, erkundigte sich Shepard.

„Genau. Und um unseren Sinn für das Allgemeinwohl zu beweisen“, antwortete Tali. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen fuhr sie fort. „In der Flottille leben 17 Millionen Quarianer auf engstem Raum mit begrenzten Ressourcen. Um zu überleben, müssen wir uns aufeinander verlassen können. Darum herrscht in meinem Volk ein großer Zusammenhalt. Manche Freiheiten und zivilisatorischen Annehmlichkeiten, die andere Völker für selbstverständlich halten, mussten wir aufgeben.“

Sie erklärte ihnen die Ein-Kind-Politik der Quarianer und Joker verzog das Gesicht. Sicher, seine kleine Schwester trieb ihn oft in den Wahnsinn, aber er wollte sie trotzdem nicht missen. Die Vorstellung, dass kein Quarianer in den Genuss eines nervtötenden Geschwisterkindes kam, hatte etwas Trauriges.

„Fällt unsere Bevölkerungszahl allerdings zu sehr, hat das Konzil die Möglichkeit, das Gesetz zeitweilig aufzuheben“, schloss Tali ihre Ausführungen. „Das kam jedoch seit fast einhundert Jahren nicht mehr vor.“

„Das Konzil? Ist das Ihre Regierung?“, wollte Alenko wissen.

„Der Zivilbereich unserer Regierung“, korrigierte Tali. „Jedes Schiff stellt einen Repräsentanten, der im Konzil an Entscheidungen mitwirkt, die die ganze Flotte betreffen. Und der Repräsentant wird wiederum von der Crew des jeweiligen Schiffes gewählt. Es sei denn natürlich, es geht um eine Angelegenheit, die nur das Schiff und nicht die Flotte betrifft. Dann hat der Captain das letzte Wort.“

„Klingt ganz schön kompliziert“, meinte Joker.

Die Quarianerin legte den Kopf schief. „Unsere Regeln gehen noch auf die Zeit zurück, als die Flottille unter Kriegsrecht stand. Strenggenommen wurde es nie aufgehoben. Deswegen gibt es auch noch den Admiralitätsrat. Er besteht aus unseren fünf höchstrangigen Militäroffizieren, die in Notfällen die Autorität haben, sämtliche Entscheidungen des Konzils zu überstimmen.“

„Sie können sich einfach so über die Entscheidung der demokratisch gewählten Vertreter hinwegsetzen?“, fragte Shepard stirnrunzelnd. „Ist das dann nicht eine Militärdiktatur?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Tali. „Um das Konzil zu überstimmen, müssen die fünf Admiräle zu einem einstimmigen Beschluss kommen. Und sie können eine solche Entscheidung nur ein einziges Mal treffen. Haben sie das getan, müssen sie von ihrem Admiralsposten zurücktreten.“

„Hört sich nach einem guten System an“, kommentierte Garrus. „Bei uns in der Hierarchie werden die Posten nach einer dermaßen komplizierten Methodik vererbt, dass oftmals keiner weiß, wer eigentlich als Nächstes an der Reihe ist. Ich glaube, ich stehe an Stelle 57 als Nachfolge irgendeines Centurios.“

„Unsere Vorgehensweise hat sich bewährt“, bestätigte Tali. „In fast drei Jahrhunderten hat der Admiralitätsrat nur viermal die Entscheidung des Konzils überstimmt.“

„Trotzdem stelle ich es mir hart vor, die ganze Zeit unter Kriegsrecht zu leben“, meinte Shepard. „Aber für Ihr Volk hat der Krieg gegen die Geth wohl nie aufgehört, schätze ich.“

„Wir kennen es nicht mehr anders“, meinte Tali traurig. „Es ist so lange her, dass sie uns ins Exil getrieben haben. Wir erzählen uns zwar immer noch die Geschichten über die Geth und den Krieg – und über unsere Heimat Rannoch –, aber es lebt niemand mehr, der sich tatsächlich erinnert.“

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin neugierig“, sprach Alenko. „Wir Menschen wissen nicht viel über den Krieg zwischen den Quarianern und den Geth. Können Sie uns mehr darüber erzählen?“

„Nun, ursprüngllich hatten wir die Geth als automatisierte Arbeitsmaschinen entwickelt. Gewöhnliche VIs. Aber mit der Zeit modifizierten wir sie, damit sie komplexere Tätigkeiten ausführen konnten. Damit erreichten sie zunehmend den Status echter KI-Programme.“

„Das war ganz schön gefährlich“, erwiderte Shepard.

„Die Modifikationen waren so geringfügig, dass wir sie unter Kontrolle hatten! Naja … zumindest dachten wir das“, fügte Tali kleinlaut hinzu. „Wir hatten die Konsequenzen des neuralen Netzwerkes unterschätzt. Eine Million gleichzeitig denkender Geth schuf eine inhärente, instabile Matrix.“

„Soll das heißen, die Geth sind miteinander vernetzt?“

„Die Logiksysteme der Geth waren darauf ausgelegt, mit anderen Einheiten zu kooperieren, um gemeinsam komplexe Arbeiten zu erledigen. Je größer eine Gruppe war, umso intelligenter waren die einzelnen Geth.“

„Klingt wie ein Bienenstaat“, kommentierte Joker. „Die Geth stellen also zusammen ein Gemeinschaftswesen dar.“

„So kann man das nicht sagen“, verneinte Tali. „Sie können keine einzelnen Informationen austauschen. Jeder Geth ist auf seine eigene individuelle Wahrnehmung beschränkt. Sie können nicht sehen oder hören, was ein anderer Geth sieht oder hört. Aber für bestimmte Prozesse können sie ihr neurales Netzwerk nutzen. Es ist … Wie sag ich das am besten? Es ist sowas wie die künstliche Entsprechung eines Unterbewusstseins.“

Die Quarianerin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es nicht gut erklären. Die Geth sind herausragend fortschrittliche und komplexe Wesen. Letztendlich müssen Sie nur wissen, dass sie umso klüger sind, je größer ihre Gruppe ist.“

„Und wir haben es mit einer ganzen Armee zu tun“, antwortete Shepard grummelnd. „Na herrlich.“

„Und wie kam es nun zu dem Krieg gegen Ihr Volk?“, hakte Alenko nach.

„Je mehr wir von den Geth bauten, umso größer wurde ihre Intelligenz. Und eines Tages … Eines Tages begannen die Geth Fragen an ihre quarianischen Aufseher zu stellen.“ Tali zögerte kurz. „‚Warum bin ich hier?‘ ‚Wie lautet meine Bestimmung?‘ Einer der Geth fragte sogar, ob er eine Seele besäße.“

„Die Fragen eines lebendigen Wesens“, meinte Shepard nachdenklich.

„Ja. Sie können sich vorstellen, welche Panik unter meinem Volk ausbrach. Wir hatten die Geth geschaffen, um gefährliche Arbeiten zu verrichten. Es kam oft vor, dass eine Einheit dabei zerstört wurde, die wir dann einfach durch eine andere ersetzten. Maschinen kann man mit solchen Arbeiten betrauen. Aber denkende Wesen …“

„Die werden sich mit so etwas nicht lange zufriedengeben. Als Lebewesen hätten Sie die Geth als Arbeitssklaven missbraucht.“

Tali nickte. „Es war abzusehen, dass diese neuen bewusstseinsfähigen Geth sich früher oder später gegen ihre Situation auflehnen und einen Aufstand gegen uns starten würden. Also haben wir zuerst reagiert.“

„Moment, also haben die Quarianer den Krieg begonnen?“, wollte Joker wissen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, die Geth wären die Bösen in dieser Geschichte, aber jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Tali sah ihn missbilligend an, oder zumindest glaubte Joker das, denn viel war hinter ihrer Gesichtsmaske nicht zu erkennen.

„Es wurde eine allgemeine Order geschickt, alle Geth permanent zu deaktivieren. Die Geth lehnten sich gewaltsam dagegen auf. Sie haben als Erste Blut vergossen!“

_Nur weil die Geth selbst kein Blut haben, das hätte vergossen werden können. Man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie um ihr Überleben gekämpft haben._

Shepard hegte offenbar ähnliche Gedanken wie Joker und sprach sie auch aus.

„Wir hatten keine Wahl!“, verteidigte sich Tali. „Die Geth waren kurz davor zu rebellieren! Durch schnelles Eingreifen wollten wir den Krieg verhindern, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte.“

_Tja, das war wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen._

„Wir dachten, die Geth wären nach wie vor kaum intelligenter als Maschinen“, fuhr die Quarianerin fort, ohne etwas von Jokers Gedanken zu ahnen. „Aber sie hatten sich viel weiter entwickelt, als wir es erwartet hatten.“ Sie senkte den Kopf. „Es gab einen langen, blutigen Krieg. Millionen Quarianer starben und am Ende wurde mein Volk sogar von unserer Heimatwelt vertrieben. Seitdem treiben wir als Exilanten durch das Weltall und suchen nach einem Weg, uns das zurückzuholen, was wir verloren haben.“

„Trotzdem kann man nicht bestreiten, dass Ihre Vorfahren versucht haben, eine andere Spezies auszulöschen“, erwiderte Joker. Es war vielleicht nicht sonderlich nett, auf diesem Standpunkt zu beharren, während Tali so niedergeschlagen wirkte, aber er war ein Mann mit Prinzipien.

„Unser Fehler war es, die Geth überhaupt zu erschaffen. Aber es war kein Fehler, gegen sie in den Krieg zu ziehen“, antwortete die Quarianerin in kaltem Ton. „Sie hätten uns ausgelöscht. Sie sind eine künstliche Lebensform, für organisches Leben haben sie keine Verwendung. Und sie töteten Millionen meines Volkes und nun auch andere organische Wesen. So wie auf Eden Prime, ohne Provokation. Die Geth sind hier nicht die unschuldigen Opfer dieser Geschichte! Sie sind der Feind!“

„Da ist allerdings was dran“, stimmte Shepard zu. „Sie haben sich mit Saren zusammengetan und greifen den Rest der Galaxie an. Wir müssen sie bekämpfen.“

Er warf Joker über den Tisch einen eindringlichen Blick zu und gab ihm auf diese Weise zu verstehen, dass er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Das Gespräch wendete sich anderen Themen zu und Joker kam endlich zum Essen. Allerdings hielt sich seine Begeisterung dabei in Grenzen. Die Normandy mochte zwar jetzt das Schiff eines Spectres sein, aber Militärfraß blieb Militärfraß.

Die Gruppe lauschte gerade einer von Garrus‘ Geschichten über seine Zeit bei der C-Sicherheit, als Navigator Presslys Stimme über das Intercom ertönte.

_„Commander Shepard, bitte kommen Sie auf die Kommandobrücke.“_

Augenblicklich erhob sich Shepard und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Crew-Lounge. Joker seufzte und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Er wusste nicht, was Pressly dem Commander mitzuteilen hatte, aber die Chancen standen hoch, dass es in irgendeiner Weise Arbeit für Joker bedeutete. Also räumte der Pilot sein Geschirr weg, verabschiedete sich vom Rest der Crew und kehrte ins Cockpit zurück.

Und seine Ahnung erwies sich als richtig, denn zehn Minuten später tauchte Shepard hinter ihm auf.

„Joker, was ist unsere genaue Position?“

„Wir sind im Plutus-System im Hades-Gamma-Cluster, Sir. Steuern gerade das Antaeus-System an. Dort befindet sich das nächste Massenportal“, antwortete der Pilot.

„Canceln Sie das. Bringen Sie uns stattdessen ins Farinata-System.“

„Farinata?“, fragte Joker überrascht. Das lag genau in entgegengesetzter Richtung. „Haben Sie dort eine Spur zu Saren gefunden?“

„Leider nicht“, antwortete Shepard. „Aber ich habe eine Nachricht von Admiral Hackett erhalten. Eine Gruppe von Terroristen hat einen Allianz-Parlamentarier als Geisel genommen und hält sich irgendwo im Farinata-System versteckt.“

„Äh, und was hat das mit unserer Mission zu tun?“

„Gar nichts, aber außer uns gibt es weit und breit kein anderes Allianz-Schiff, das rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein könnte, um dem Mann das Leben zu retten.“

„Sind wir das denn noch?“, fragte Joker. „Ein Schiff der Allianz, meine ich.“

Shepard sah entschlossen drein. „Ich werde immer der Allianz dienen. Und als Spectre ist es obendrein meine Pflicht, den galaktischen Frieden zu wahren. Ich bin also quasi doppelt verpflichtet, diesen Terroristen Einhalt zu gebieten.“

„Wie Sie meinen. Sie sind der Commander, Commander“, meinte Joker grinsend und änderte den Kurs.

Joker erwartete, dass Shepard sich aus dem Cockpit zurückziehen würde, nachdem er seine Befehle mitgeteilt hatte, aber zu seiner Überraschung verweilte der Commander und blickte nach vorne aus dem Fenster. Nun, Joker hatte selten etwas gegen Gesellschaft einzuwenden und da sein Boss offenbar gerade in Plauderstimmung war …

„Also, was ist das für ein Parlamentarier und wieso müssen wir seinen Arsch retten?“, fragte er schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Shepard schien für einen Moment abzuwägen, wie viele Informationen er preisgeben konnte, schien dann jedoch zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass die Angelegenheit keiner Geheimhaltung unterlag.

„Der Vorsitzende des parlamentarischen Komitees für transhumane Studien“, antwortete der Commander. „Er ist maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass den Biotikern, die seinerzeit als Probanden für die L2-Tests herhalten mussten, die Entschädigungszahlungen verweigert wurden.“

„Entschädigungszahlungen?“

„Für Schäden, die durch die L2-Biotikimplantate verursacht wurden. Tumore, Hirnblutungen, Persönlichkeitsspaltung, Wahnsinn … Chronische Migräne“, fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

„Wow, klingt nach einem echten Dreckskerl!“, meinte Joker. „Ich nehme mal an, die Geiselnehmer sind ein paar schwer angepisste Biotiker, die die Schnauze vollhaben?“

„So kann man es ausdrücken, ja.“

„Und wir sind uns sicher, dass wir den Kerl retten wollen?“

„Joker“, sprach Shepard im mahnenden Tonfall und der Pilot hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Schon gut, schon gut, hab verstanden. Wir sind die Hüter von Recht und Ordnung oder so ähnlich. Also retten wir auch korrupte Drecksäcke, die es nicht verdient haben.“

„Ich werde versuchen, mit den Geiselnehmern zu reden“, erwiderte Shepard. „Vielleicht können wir die Sache ohne Blutvergießen beenden. Diese Leute handeln aus Verzweiflung, nicht aus Mordlust.“

„Nichts für ungut, Commander, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man einen Haufen Terroristen mit ein paar Worten überzeugen kann.“

Doch was das betraf, sollte Joker sich irren. Denn Shepard, der _konnte_ das. Knapp zwölf Stunden später saß der Komitee-Vorsitzende sicher und unversehrt in einem Shuttle Richtung Heimat und die Geiselnehmer befanden sich in der Verwahrung einer Allianz-Sicherheitseinheit.

Shepard hatte es nicht nur geschafft, sie zur Aufgabe zu bewegen, er hatte dem Parlamentarier auch ins Gewissen geredet, sodass dieser seine Haltung bezüglich der Entschädigungszahlungen überdacht hatte. Und das alles nur mit ein paar Worten. (Na gut, vielleicht hatte das Maschinengewehr, dass dem Geizhals in diesem Moment an die Schläfe gedrückt worden war, auch eine kleine Rolle bei seinem Sinneswandel gespielt.)

Dennoch, Shepard hatte es geschafft, die Sache friedlich zu lösen, und sogar noch dafür gesorgt, dass den geschädigten L2-Biotikern Gerechtigkeit zuteilwurde. Einfach, indem er auf sie eingeredet hatte. Seitdem war der Klatsch und Tratsch auf der Normandy im vollen Gange.

„Es ist der Spectre-Status, ganz sicher“, beharrte Alenko, der gerade den Co-Pilotensitz neben Joker belegte. Nicht dass es für den Lieutenant im Cockpit gerade irgendwas zu tun gäbe, aber das traf auch auf Joker zu. Sie befanden sich wieder auf ihrem ursprünglichen Kurs Richtung Antaeus-System und hatten noch fast zehn Stunden Zeit totzuschlagen, bis sie dort eintrafen.

„Ich meine, er ist der erste menschliche Spectre“, fuhr Alenko mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Das beeindruckt die Leute. Sie folgen seiner Autorität.“

„Pfff, Autorität“, erwiderte Joker. „Ein hübscher Titel allein bringt die Leute noch nicht dazu, auf jemanden zu hören. Ich sage, es war Shepards Waffenarsenal, das er immer mit sich herumschleppt. Das würde mich auch überzeugen.“

„Nur hat er seine Waffen bei dieser Mission nicht ein einziges Mal benutzt“, erinnerte Alenko ihn.

„Na gut, dann muss es ein spezielles Talent sein. Shepard ist die körperliche Manifestation von Überzeugungskraft. Der Avatar des Charismas“, meinte Joker und nickte zufrieden. Ja, das war eine gute Erklärung. „Ein Wort von ihm und die Leute tun alles, was er ihnen sagt. Gut, dass er kein Arschloch ist, sonst wäre das ’ne echt unheimliche Superkraft.“

Alenko neben ihm lachte. „‚Avatar des Charismas?‘ Ernsthaft?“

„Es sind diese Augen“, fuhr Joker im Brustton der Überzeugung fort. „Ich meine, kommen Sie: babyblau? Wer kann zu babyblauen Augen schon ‚nein‘ sagen? Und obendrein ist der Mann eine Kampfmaschine. Da haben Normalsterbliche keine Chance.“

Ohne Vorwarnung brach der Lieutenant neben ihm in einen Hustenanfall aus und Joker drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Hatte Alenko sich verschluckt?

„Ich … Ich muss gehen“, verkündete der Lieutenant, sobald er wieder Luft bekam, und flüchtete aus dem Cockpit.

Dass Alenkos Ohren dabei förmlich glühten, speicherte Joker als interessante Beobachtung für später ab.


	11. Gefahren im Sand

_Logbuch der SSV Normandy, Commander Shepard:_

_Wir befinden uns seit vier Tagen im Artemis-Tau-Cluster und haben noch keinen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Doktor T’Soni gefunden. Auch von Saren fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur._

_Bisher haben wir das Athens- und das Macedon-System untersucht, doch das einzige Interessante, das wir entdeckt haben, war eine Gruppe Sklavenjäger auf Sharjila, angeführt von einer Asari namens Dahlia Dantius. Sie leistete heftige Gegenwehr, als wir sie verhaften wollten, und wir waren gezwungen, die Gruppe gewaltsam auszuschalten. Nachforschungen ergaben eine Verbindung zu einer hochrangigen Asari-Botschafterin auf der Citadel und bei Gelegenheit werde ich dieser Sache nachgehen, für unsere Mission waren diese Informationen jedoch nicht von Bedeutung. Immerhin, auf Sharjila stießen wir zudem auf eine Handvoll von Mineralienvorkommen, deren Standort wir an die Allianz weitergaben, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren die letzten Tage enttäuschend._

_Wir steuern als Nächstes das Sparta-System an in der Hoffnung, dort irgendwo Doktor T’Soni aufzuspüren. Die größte Schwierigkeit besteht darin, dass wir kaum Anhaltspunkte haben, bis auf den Hinweis, dass sie sich bei einer protheanischen Ausgrabungsstätte aufhält. Wir beschränken unsere Suche deshalb auf terrestrische Planeten, deren Umweltbedingungen von einer Asari toleriert werden können, was immerhin schon mal alle mit einer Durchschnittstemperatur jenseits von 80 Grad Celsius ausschließt. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, Monde und Asteroiden bei unserer Untersuchung zu ignorieren, und hoffe, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Nach dem Wissensstand der Allianz wurden nahezu alle Stätten der Protheaner auf Planeten entdeckt, aber es würde zu unserem bisherigen Glück passen, dass Doktor T’Soni die Ausnahme von dieser Regel entdeckt hat._

_Die Crew ist trotz unseres ausbleibenden Erfolgs nach wie vor hochmotiviert und leistet hervorragende Arbeit. Der Artemis-Tau-Cluster verfügt über eine Reihe von Kommunikations-Baken, dies ermöglicht uns einen Nachrichtenaustausch selbst mit dem entlegensten Winkel der Galaxie. Viele Crewmitglieder haben private E-Mails von ihren Angehörigen erhalten, was sehr förderlich für die Moral war._

_Die Normandy hat ein großartiges Team._

_Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald Erfolg haben werden._

_°°°°°_

Kaidan lungerte gerade im Frachtdeck herum und unterhielt sich mit einigen Offizieren von der Logistikeinheit, als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und Shepard heraustrat, Garrus auf den Fersen. Beide trugen ihre Kampfpanzerungen und hatten ihre Waffen geschultert.

„Alenko, machen Sie sich fertig!“, rief der Commander zu ihm herüber und Kaidan eilte zu seinem Waffenspind. Dies war in den vergangenen Tagen öfters geschehen. Shepard kam hinunter auf das Frachtdeck, rief zweien seiner Kameraden zu, dass sie sich bereit machen sollten, und begab sich dann mit ihnen auf den nächsten Planeten in der Hoffnung, dort eine Spur der Asari-Archäologin zu finden. Bis jetzt hatten sie kein Glück gehabt, aber Kaidan war nur mäßig enttäuscht. Er begrüßte jede Gelegenheit, für ein paar Stunden vom Schiff runterzukommen und einen Himmel zu sehen.

Das Leben auf einem Raumschiff hatte etwas Beengendes an sich und Kaidan wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es den über vierzig Crewmitgliedern ergehen mochte, die nicht hin und wieder die Gelegenheit bekamen, Shepard auf seinen Landgängen zu begleiten.

_Aber als Technik- oder Kommunikationsoffizier ist man es wahrscheinlich ohnehin gewohnt, den ganzen Tag in einer Metalldose zu verbringen. Und Joker schläft vermutlich in diesem Pilotensessel._

In wenigen Minuten hatte Kaidan seinen Kampfanzug angelegt und seine Pistole ins Halfter geschoben. Dann joggte er hinüber zur anderen Seite des Frachtdecks, wo Shepard und Garrus gerade in den Mako kletterten. Wie immer nahm Shepard sich einen Moment Zeit, um die Verschlüsse an Kaidans Panzerung zu überprüfen, ehe er zufrieden nickte und auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

„Wieso darf eigentlich immer nur Shepard hinters Lenkrad?“, knurrte Garrus, während er den Sitz hinten am Waffenkontrollpult okkupierte.

„Allianz-Vorschrift Nummer 3782: Nur der befehlshabende Kommandant darf die Kontrolle über das Bodenfahrzeug übernehmen. Verstöße werden streng bestraft“, antwortete Shepard, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Kaidan auf dem Beifahrersitz schnaubte. „O ja, ich kenne diese Vorschrift. Sie ist auch bekannt als der ‚Bullshit-Paragraf‘.“ Der Commander neben ihm lachte.

„Okay, auf was für einen elenden Planeten schleifst du uns heute, Shepard?“, fragte der Turianer schicksalsergeben. „Noch ein Versteck von Sklavenjägern? Oder wieder ein Tummelplatz für Schrottsammler so wie auf Trebin?“

„Edolus, ein Gesteinsplanet. Ziemlich karg“, antwortete der Commander. „Bei unserem Eintreten ins Sparta-System hat Joker ein Notsignal von dort empfangen. Es sendet in Dauerschleife.“

„Ein Notsignal?“, fragte Kaidan alarmiert. „Von Doktor T’Soni?“

„Unwahrscheinlich, es verwendet eine Allianz-Frequenz“, meinte Shepard. „Ich habe Admiral Hackett kontaktiert und er glaubt, es könnte sich um eine verschwundene Einheit von Allianz-Marines handeln. Sie wurden vor kurzem hergeschickt, um ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten zu untersuchen. Seitdem hat man nichts mehr von ihnen gehört.“

„Hmmm, eine Allianz-Einheit, die unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwindet … Du vermutest, dass Saren etwas damit zu tun hat, oder?“, meinte Garrus.

Shepard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre denkbar. Und selbst wenn nicht, diese Leute könnten in Schwierigkeiten stecken und Hilfe brauchen, also sehen wir uns die Sache an.“

In diesem Moment hallte Jokers Stimme durch die Fahrerkabine.

_„Okay, Commander, wir sind in die Atmosphäre von Edolus eingetreten und nähern uns der Quelle des Signals. Machen Sie sich bereit für das Absetzen des Makos.“_

„Verstanden, Joker.“

Kaidan beeilte sich, seinen Sicherheitsgurt festzuziehen. So aufregend er Planetenerkundungen auch fand, diesen Teil hasste er jedes Mal. Angespannt starrte er auf das Display vor sich und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Viel früher, als Kaidan lieb war, begann Joker mit seinem Countdown und kaum war er bei Null angelangt, hört Kaidan das vertraute Zischen der sich öffnenden Ladeluke.

Unter ihrem Fahrzeug.

Und dann befand sich der Mako auch schon im freien Fall Richtung Planet.

Kaidans Magen hüpfte einen Meter in die Höhe, während der Rest seines Körpers sich mit der veränderten Schwerkraft vertraut machte, die gerade ungebremst auf ihn einwirkte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte Garrus zu ignorieren, der begeistert die Arme in die Luft riss und jauchzte wie ein Zwölfjähriger in der Achterbahn.

Shepard warf seinen beiden Kameraden einen kurzen Blick zu (und Kaidan war sich sicher, dass sich der Commander ein Grinsen verkniff) und betätigte dann die Schubdüsen an der Unterseite des Makos. Ihr freier Fall wurde merklich gebremst und Kaidans Magen sackte wieder zurück an seine ursprüngliche Position. Die Masseneffektgeneratoren schalteten sich ein und nach wenigen Sekunden setzten sie sanft auf der Planetenoberfläche auf.

Kaidan unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und versuchte, Herr über seine Übelkeit zu werden. Da verfügten sie über das modernste Raumschiff der Flotte und trotzdem bestand ihre einzige Möglichkeit zum Aussetzen eines Erkundungsfahrzeugs darin, es aus hundert Metern fallen zu lassen wie einen Sack Kartoffeln.

_Ich frage mich, ob es die Menschen waren oder die Turianer, die auf diese Idee kamen._

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Garrus, der bestens gelaunt wirkte.

_Eindeutig die Turianer._

„Alles in Ordnung, Lieutenant?“, fragte Shepard und jetzt grinste der Mann wirklich über beide Ohren.

„Alles bestens, Sir“, knurrte Kaidan zurück und sah demonstrativ weiter auf das Display, das sich soeben aktivierte. „Systeme sind voll funktionsfähig. Der Planet hat eine durchschnittliche Oberflächentemperatur von -1 Grad Celsius. Schwerkraft beträgt 0,87 g. Atmosphärendruck liegt bei …“

Routiniert spulte er die Daten für den Commander ab, welcher verstehend nickte und nach vorne aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie befanden sich in einer Einöde aus Sand und Geröll. Weit und breit war keine Spur von Leben zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Grashalm.

_Ein ziemlich unwirtlicher Planet._

Nachdem sie sich orientiert hatten, trat Shepard aufs Gaspedal und sie fuhren los. Laut ihrer Instrumente waren sie etwa fünf Kilometer von der Quelle des Signals gelandet, also mussten sie sich auf einige Minuten Fahrtzeit einstellen.

Kaidan studierte eine Karte der Umgebung. „Zwischen uns und dem Sender des Notsignals liegt eine Bergkette. Nicht sehr hoch, aber felsig. Wir könnten sie in östlicher Richtung umfahren.“

„Uh-huh.“

Der Biotiker warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Shepard, welcher _immer noch_ grinste. Kaidan rollte mit den Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt kam.

_Wieso habe ich etwas anderes erwartet? Inzwischen sollte ich es wirklich besser wissen._

„Warum die Berge umfahren, wenn wir auch drüberklettern können?“, fragte Shepard im Unschuldston und hielt auf direktem Weg auf das Felsmassiv vor ihnen zu.

„Shepard, du weißt, nur weil der Mako _in der Lage_ ist, fast senkrechte Wände hochzufahren, heißt das nicht, dass wir das auch tatsächlich _müssen_ , oder?“, sprach Garrus von hinten.

„Mir war so, als hättest du das schon mal erwähnt …“

„Ich, Tali, Ashley und sogar unser guter Kaidan hier“, meinte der Turianer trocken. „Und du hast uns ignoriert. Jedes Mal.“

„Und trotzdem sagst du es jedes Mal aufs Neue“, konterte Shepard unbekümmert. „Weißt du, Garrus, ständig die gleiche Handlung zu vollziehen und dabei auf ein anderes Ergebnis zu hoffen, ist für uns Menschen die Definition von Wahnsinn.“

„Oh, ich bin sicher, irgendjemand in diesem Fahrzeug ist wahnsinnig …“

Und dann spürten sie, wie der Untergrund anstieg, und im nächsten Moment fuhren sie über Felsen doppelt so groß wie Kaidans Kopf. Diesmal war es Shepard, der vor Begeisterung jauchzte. Dass der Mako bei jeder Erschütterung bebte und seine Insassen in ihren Sitzen ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurden, schien den Commander nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Fahrzeug bald in einem beunruhigenden Winkel zur Seite neigte.

„Eines Tages in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wird es heißen, der erste menschliche Spectre fand sein unrühmliches Ende am Hang einer Klippe“, murmelte Kaidan. „Die Räder seines Fahrzeugs ragten nach oben gen Himmel und die letzten Worte seines Lieutenants lauteten: ‚Ich hab es ja gesagt.‘“

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue“, erwiderte Shepard und lächelte ihm zu. „Haben Sie Vertrauen, Alenko.“

Kaidan hatte Vertrauen in Shepard. Er vertraute ihm, dass er in brenzligen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und die richtigen Entscheidungen traf. Er vertraute ihm, dass er Kaidan bei einem Feuergefecht den Rücken freihielt. Er vertraute ihm, dass er es schaffte, einen Terroristen so lange zu beschwatzen, bis dieser freiwillig aufgab.

Aber zu glauben, dass Shepard sie heil über dieses Bergmassiv brachte, erforderte für Kaidan etwas mehr als Vertrauen. Dafür bräuchte es schon so etwas wie religiösen Fanatismus.

Doch wie durch ein Wunder kamen sie tatsächlich unversehrt auf der anderen Seite der Bergkette an. Kaidan atmete erleichtert aus, als sich vor ihnen ein weites (und vor allem _flaches_ ) Tal erstreckte. Eine schöne ebene Fläche mit nur vereinzelten Felsbrocken, auf der sich ganz entspannt fahren ließ.

„Sieht aus, als würden wir den heutigen Tag doch überleben“, kommentierte Garrus und sprach damit Kaidans Gedanken aus.

„Es sei denn, es ergeht uns wie diesen Jungs dort“, antwortete Shepard. Er klang plötzlich sehr ernst und auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Kameraden deutete er nach vorne aus dem Fenster. Kaidan sah hinaus. Einige hunderte Meter vor ihnen befand sich ein Erkundungsfahrzeug der Allianz und es erweckte ganz den Anschein, als gehörte es den verschwundenen Marines. Doch diese Erkenntnis wurde durch den Umstand getrübt, dass das Fahrzeug auf der Seite lag und rußgeschwärzt war.

„Scheint, als wäre es ausgebrannt“, meinte Kaidan beunruhigt. „Hatten sie einen Unfall oder wurden sie angegriffen?“

„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden“, erwiderte Shepard und hielt kurz darauf neben dem Wrack. Kaidan zückte seine Pistole und gemeinsam mit Garrus folgte er dem Commander ins Freie.

Das fremde Fahrzeug war in der Tat ausgebrannt, aber das waren nicht die einzigen Schäden, die es erlitten hatte. In der Außenhülle befanden sich mehrere tiefe Löcher, das größte hatte fast einen Meter Durchmesser.

 _Nie im Leben war das ein simpler Unfall,_ dachte Kaidan und der Gedanke behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Sieht nicht nach Einschusslöchern aus“, kommentierte Garrus, während er sich die Sache näher ansah. „Seltsam. Irgendein Zeichen von den Insassen?“

Kaidan kletterte am Wrack hoch, um besser hineinsehen zu können. „Der Fahrer sitzt noch am Steuer“, antwortete er. „Seine Leiche ist völlig verbrannt, ich kann aber nicht sagen, ob das Feuer die Todesursache war.“

Er sprang wieder herunter und ließ den Blick schweifen. Was war hier geschehen?

In einiger Entfernung kniete Shepard und es sah aus, als würde er etwas im Sand untersuchen. Kaidan trat an ihn heran und blickte über seine Schulter. Halb eingegraben ragte ein metallischer Kasten mit einer langen Antenne aus dem Boden hervor. Ein rotes Licht blinkte im Sekundentakt.

„Das ist der Sender, dem wir gefolgt sind“, meinte Shepard. „Aber wer hat ihn hier aufgestellt?“

„Waren es die Marines oder sind sie dem Signal genau wie wir hierher gefolgt, um zu helfen?“, wunderte sich Kaidan.

Etwas war merkwürdig an diesem Bild. Wer sendete ein Notsignal aus und entfernte sich dann vom Sender?

„Wir sollten nach Spuren der restlichen Marines Ausschau halten“, sprach Shepard. Er deaktivierte das Notsignal und erhob sich. „Der Größe des Fahrzeugs nach zu urteilen, waren sie vermutlich zu fünft.“

Sie erweiterten den Radius ihrer Suche und nach einigen Minuten stießen sie zwischen mehreren Felsbrocken auf zwei der vermissten Soldaten. Oder zumindest auf das, was von ihnen übrig war. Eine der Leichen hatte nur noch einen Arm, aber damit war sie noch besser zurecht als die andere, die nur noch aus der oberen Körperhälfte bestand.

Kaidan musterte die Gesichter der beiden Toten. Den weit aufgerissenen Augen nach zu urteilen, waren sie voll blanker Panik gestorben. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Irgendetwas hat die beiden förmlich zerfetzt“, bemerkte Garrus. „Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich denjenigen kennenlernen möchte, der dafür verantwortlich ist.“

Shepard blieb während ihrer Untersuchung der Leichen auffällig schweigsam, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeugte von Besorgnis. Und diese schien sich zu verstärken, als Kaidan die Körper mit seinem Universalwerkzeug scannte.

„Die Todesursache in beiden Fällen war Kreislauf-Stillstand infolge von Blutverlust“, berichtete der Lieutenant. „Sie sind seit mindestens zwölf Stunden tot, aber weniger als zwanzig. Ich registriere außerdem Verätzungen zweiten Grades an dem dort“, Kaidan deutete auf den Mann mit dem fehlenden Arm, „und außerdem Spuren eines weiteren Organismus. Es wird einige Minuten dauern, bis der Scan die Spezies erfasst hat, aber es scheint sich um sowas wie Sporen zu handeln.“

Bei Kaidans letzten Worten wandelte sich der Ausdruck auf Shepards Gesicht von Sorge zu Alarmbereitschaft und er wurde leichenblass.

„Zurück zum Mako. Sofort“, sprach er heiser.

„Commander, was …?“ Doch bevor Kaidan seine Frage beenden konnte, packte ihn Shepard am Arm und befahl mit deutlich kräftiger Stimme: „Zurück zum Mako, Lieutenant! Sofort!“

Sie rannten los und obwohl Kaidan keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie es so eilig hatten, hielt er sich nicht mehr mit Nachfragen auf. Wenn das, was immer das hier angerichtet hatte, selbst Shepard beunruhigte … Plötzlich spürte Kaidan den Boden unter seinen Füßen erbeben. Verunsichert verlangsamten er und Garrus ihr Tempo, doch Shepard trieb sie erneut an.

„Bleiben Sie nicht stehen! Wir müssen den Mako erreichen, bevor …“

Der Commander brach mitten im Satz ab. Hätte Kaidan nicht gerade seinen ganzen Atem aufs Rennen verwendet, hätte er vermutlich die wenig hilfreiche Frage „Bevor _was_?!“ gestellt, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick erübrigte sich dies. Das Beben unter ihren Füßen wurde stärker und plötzlich brach direkt vor ihnen eine riesige Gestalt aus dem Sand hervor.

Abrupt kamen die drei Kameraden zum Stehen und starrten die Kreatur an, die mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen schien. Sie ähnelte einem Tausendfüßer, nur dass die Tausendfüßer, die Kaidan kannte, für gewöhnlich nicht über sichelartige Vorderbeine verfügten oder dreißig Meter in die Höhe ragten. Und das war nur der sichtbare Teil, der sich über dem Sand befand.

_O Scheiße!_

Einer der Gründe, warum Kaidan unbedingt den Weltraum hatte bereisen wollen, war seine Neugier auf die vielen verschiedenen Spezies der Galaxie gewesen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur die intelligenten Rassen, sondern auch die unbekannte Flora und Fauna anderer Planeten. Doch bei aller Entdeckerlust, auf die Begegnung mit einem _Dreschschlund_ hätte er getrost sein ganzes Leben lang verzichten können! Nur war das Universum da offenbar anderer Ansicht.

Das Ungetüm stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus und beugte seinen langen Körper zu ihnen hinunter.

„Zurück!“, befahl Shepard und keiner von ihnen ließ sich das zweimal sagen. Sie drehten sich auf dem Absatz um und rannten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kaidan hätte schwören können, hinter sich einen scharfen Luftzug zu verspüren, so als wäre er nur um Haaresbreite den messerscharfen Vorderbeinen des Dreschschlunds entkommen. Glücklicherweise hatte er gerade nicht die Zeit, über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Ein lautes Zischen erklang hinter ihnen. Noch im Laufen drehte Garrus sich um und was auch immer er sah, es veranlasste ihn dazu, Kaidan und Shepard zu Boden zu reißen und hinter einen Felsen zu zerren. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Augenblick spritzte eine stinkende Flüssigkeit neben ihnen auf und ätzte sich sofort in den Boden.

_Natürlich, Dreschschlunde speien Säure. Verdammt!_

„Wir sitzen in der Falle“, keuchte Garrus. „Das Vieh lässt uns weder vor noch zurück.“

„Wir müssen es irgendwie zum Mako schaffen“, antwortete Shepard und bemühte sich ebenfalls, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich lenke ihn ab und Sie beide laufen los!“

Kaidan glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Commander, das ist Wahnsinn! Sie können nicht erwarten, dass wir …“

„Keine Zeit für Diskussionen, Lieutenant!“, erwiderte Shepard harsch. „Ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist unsere beste Chance.“

„Und warum musst ausgerechnet du dieses Ablenkungsmanöver durchführen?“, wollte Garrus wissen.

Der Commander lächelte grimmig. „Ganz einfach: Weil ich der Mann mit den Granaten bin.“

Er griff in eine Tasche an seinem Gürtel und zog eine metallische Scheibe hervor.

„Auf mein Zeichen rennen Sie beide los. Keine Widerrede!“, befahl Shepard und obwohl sich alles in Kaidan sträubte, diesem irrwitzigen Plan zuzustimmen, nickte er.

Der Boden erbebt erneut und Kaidan musste nicht erst hinter dem Felsen hervorschauen, um zu wissen, dass sich der Dreschschlund auf ihr Versteck zubewegte. Sie hatten nur noch Sekunden.

„Jetzt!“, rief Shepard und schleuderte die Granate in weitem Bogen auf die Kreatur zu. Ein lautes Donnern ertönte und ein Schwall heißer Luft wehte über die Kameraden hinweg. Kaidan und Garrus sprinteten los und rannten an dem Dreschschlund vorbei, der sich gerade schmerzerfüllt aufbäumte. Die Explosion hatte ihm ein Stück seines Vorderbeins abgerissen.

„Das wird ihn nicht lange beschäftigen“, keuchte Garrus beim Laufen. „Wie viele Granaten hat Shepard dabei?“

„Hoffentlich genug, bis wir wieder bei ihm sind“, antwortete Kaidan, ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen. Wann verdammt nochmal hatten sie sich so weit vom Mako entfernt? Bis zu ihrem Fahrzeug waren es nur etwa hundert Meter, aber wenn man die ganze Zeit erwartete, plötzlich von einem Schwall Säure getroffen zu werden, kam einem selbst eine solche Distanz wie die Unendlichkeit vor.

Doch den Explosionen hinter ihnen zu urteilen, hielten Shepard und seine Granaten den Dreschschlund gut in Schach. Schließlich erreichten Kaidan und Garrus ihr Ziel und kletterten umgehend ins Fahrzeug. Der Turianer nahm wieder seinen Platz an der Waffenkontrolle ein, während der Biotiker sich hinters Lenkrad setzte. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er den Motor startete, verstummten die Explosionen und Kaidans Magen zog sich zusammen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Er trat aufs Gas und fuhr auf die Stelle zu, an der sie Shepard zurückgelassen hatten – und an der sich jetzt der Dreschschlund aufhielt. Das eine Vorderbein war nun gänzlich abgerissen und der längliche Körper war an mehreren Stellen angesengt, doch ansonsten hatte es nicht den Anschein, als hätte Shepards Aktion dem Viech sonderlich zugesetzt.

„Verdammt, Commander, wo stecken Sie?“, murmelte Kaidan und suchte das Geröllfeld vor sich mit den Augen ab. Die Möglichkeit, dass Shepard tot unter dem Dreschschlund lag, wollte er nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen.

Sein Optimismus wurde belohnt, denn plötzlich brach eine Gestalt hinter einem der Felsbrocken hervor und rannte auf den nächsten zu. Offensichtlich versuchte Shepard, dem Mako entgegenzulaufen und dabei von Deckung zu Deckung zu sprinten.

„Okay, du Mistvieh“, hörte Kaidan Garrus hinter sich murmeln. „Sehen wir doch mal, wie dir das hier schmeckt.“

Der Turianer aktivierte das Geschütz auf dem Dach des Makos und eine Salve von Maschinengewehrschüssen prasselte auf den Dreschschlund ein. Erneut brüllte die Kreatur auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Fahrzeug zu. Dies war gut, denn so achtete sie im Moment nicht länger auf Shepard – und gleichzeitig auch schlecht, denn jetzt nahm sie stattdessen den Mako ins Visier.

Kaidan riss das Lenkrad herum und entging so nur um Haaresbreite einer weiteren Säureattacke. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie schnell sich das Zeug durch die Hülle ihres Fahrzeugs fressen würde, und war nicht scharf darauf, es herauszufinden.

Garrus hinter ihm fluchte. „Verdammt, wie soll ich zielen, wenn du fährst wie ein betrunkener Pyjak?!“

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn dein Hintern verätzt?“, brüllte Kaidan zurück. „Hör auf zu jammern und schieß!“

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier … O Scheiße.“

Der Biotiker musste nicht erst fragen, was Garrus zu dieser Wortwahl veranlasst hatte.

Der Dreschschlund war verschwunden. In den wenigen Sekunden, die sie die Kreatur aufgrund von Kaidans Ausweichmanöver aus den Augen verloren hatten, hatte sie sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

_Moment, vom Erdboden …?_

Noch bevor er den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, spürte Kaidan wieder das vertraute Beben. Er wusste, was das bedeutete, und seine Schlussfolgerung behagte ihm gar nicht.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf der Biotiker eine wahnwitzige Entscheidung und aktivierte die Schubdüsen an der Unterseite des Makos. Das Fahrzeug schoss in die Höhe und im gleichen Moment brach der Dreschschlund unter ihnen aus dem Sand hervor.

Kaidan spürte, wie irgendetwas die Hinterachse des Makos streifte – die Vorderbeine des Dreschschlunds? Seine Zunge? –, doch sie waren zu hoch, um von der Kreatur geschnappt zu werden. Zumindest für drei Sekunden. Dann erloschen die Schubdüsen und der Mako fiel wieder wie ein Stein dem Erdboden entgegen.

Kaidan hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, die Masseneffektfelder einzuschalten, um ihren Aufprall abzuschwächen, doch es wurde trotzdem eine unsanfte Landung. Sein Kopf schlug hart gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sitzes und für zwei Sekunden tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen.

_Ugh, falls wir das hier überleben, liege ich wieder zwei Tage lang mit Kopfschmerzen flach._

Da keine Alarmsignale ertönten, ging Kaidan davon aus, dass der Mako das Manöver halbwegs unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er trat erneut aufs Gaspedal und beeilte sich, so viel Abstand zum Dreschschlund zu gewinnen wie möglich.

Garrus eröffnete erneut das Feuer auf die Kreatur, aber Kaidan schenkte dem wenig Beachtung. Angestrengt blickte er nach vorne aus dem Fenster und suchte die Umgebung ab. Wo steckte Shepard? Eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn den Kopf und das Steuer herumreißen. Der Commander stand auf dem ausgebrannten Fahrzeug-Wrack und winkte Kaidan zu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als der Mako in seine Richtung einschwenkte, sprang Shepard herunter und lief ihm entgegen.

Kaidan wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als das Geschützfeuer verstummte und Garrus erneut fluchte.

„Das Scheißvieh ist wieder abgetaucht!“

Schon wieder erbebte der Boden unter ihnen – das wievielte Mal war das jetzt? – und verriet ihnen, dass der Dreschschlund erneut seine Position wechselte. Und sie hatten keinen blanken Schimmer, wo er als nächstes auftauchen würde.

Kaidan verdrängte diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, endlich Shepard einzusammeln. Wäre der Commander erst einmal heil im Inneren des Makos, hätte Kaidan alle Zeit der Welt, sich um ihr Ungezieferproblem Sorgen zu machen. Aber natürlich war der Dreschschlund nicht dermaßen kooperativ, sondern schoss genau hinter Shepard aus dem Boden. Anscheinend hatte die Kreatur entschieden, dass der Commander eine einfachere Beute abgab als der Mako.

Shepard rannte, was das Zeug hielt, und schlug immer wieder Haken, wenn der Dreschschlund zu einer erneuten Säureattacke ansetzte. Garrus feuerte aus allen Rohren und Kaidan trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch.

Nur noch zwanzig Meter bis zu Shepard.

Nur noch fünfzehn Meter.

Noch neun Meter.

Noch …

Endlich erreichte der Commander das Fahrzeug und Kaidan hielt nur solange an, wie es dauerte, die Tür zu öffnen und Shepard in den Mako klettern zu lassen, ehe er wieder Fahrt aufnahm.

Keuchend blieb Shepard auf dem Boden des Fahrzeugs liegen und bemühte sich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Kaidan versicherte sich mit einem Blick, dass der Mann unverletzt war, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder aufs Fahren. Wenn sie es schafften, aus dem Tal herauszukommen, wäre es ihnen vielleicht möglich, den Dreschschlund abzuhängen.

Aber diese Hoffnung verflog, als der Boden ein weiteres Mal erbebte und die Kreatur ihnen erneut den Weg abschnitt.

„Okay, jetzt reicht’s!“, meinte Garrus grimmig und gab etwas in das Display am Kontrollpult ein. „Mal sehen, wie dir die panzerbrechende Munition schmeckt.“

Shepard setzte sich mühsam auf. „Die panzerbrechende Munition braucht … mehrere Sekunden für … die Aktivierung“, sprach er und rang immer noch nach Atem. „Wenn du danebenschießt …“

„Wird uns das Viech keine Zeit lassen für einen zweiten Versuch, ich weiß“, beendete der Turianer den Satz und sah Shepard fragend an. Dieser nickte schließlich.

„Lieutenant, fahren Sie so gleichmäßig wie möglich.“

Kaidan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das bedeutete, genau auf den Dreschschlund zuzufahren und keine weiteren Ausweichmanöver durchzuführen. Das bot dem Viech die perfekte Gelegenheit, sie mit ihrer Säureattacke ins Visier zu nehmen.

Aber ein paar Sekunden waren alles, was Garrus brauchte. Und Kaidan beschloss, dem Turianer zu vertrauen.

Entschlossen hielt er auf den Dreschschlund zu und ignorierte sämtliche Fluchtinstinkte. Shepard nahm neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Aus irgendeinem Grund erfüllte dieser Kaidan mit Zuversicht und als der Dreschschlund sich bereitmachte, ihr Fahrzeug mit seinem verbliebenen Sichelbein zu zerteilen, flatterten Kaidans Nerven nur ein ganz klein wenig.

Seine Nervosität stieg unwesentlich, als sie in Reichweite der tödlichen Klauen kamen.

Und als der Dreschschlund seinen abnorm langen Körper zu ihnen herunterbeugte, setzte Kaidans Herz nur ein oder zwei Schläge lang aus.

Dann ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und der Kopf des Dreschschlunds explodierte in einem Regen aus Schleim, Blut und Hirnmasse. Der massige Körper zuckte ein letztes Mal und krachte dann zu Boden. Kaidan schaffte es gerade noch, den Mako zur Seite zu lenken, um nicht zerquetscht zu werden.

„Boom“, erklang Garrus‘ triumphierende Stimme vom Rücksitz und Kaidan lachte hysterisch auf.

Shepard starrte entgeistert auf den toten Dreschschlund. Er schien einige Sekunden zu brauchen, um das Geschehene zu begreifen, aber dann stimmte er in das Lachen mit ein. Mit pochendem Herzen brachte Kaidan den Mako zum Stehen und für eine Weile brachte keiner der drei ein Wort hervor, während sie sich bemühten, Herr über ihre Nerven zu werden.

Shepard war der erste, der sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er griff nach dem Funkgerät.

„Normandy, bitte kommen. Hören Sie mich, Joker?“

_„Laut und deutlich, Sir. Haben Sie den Grund für das Notsignal gefunden?“_

„So … kann man es sagen“, antwortete Shepard und schaffte es irgendwie, dass sich seine Stimme dabei nicht überschlug. „Erfassen Sie unsere Position und sammeln Sie uns ein.“

_„Verstanden, Commander.“_

„Oh, und bereiten Sie den erweiterten Dekontaminationsprozess für uns und den Mako vor.“

Dies war einleuchtend. Dreschschlunde vermehrten sich über Sporen und offenbar wollte Shepard sichergehen, dass nicht eine einzige davon an Bord der Normandy gelangte. Er wäre nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass sich diese Kreaturen auf einem weiteren Planeten ansiedelten.

_„Zu Befehl, Commander.“_

Damit beendete Shepard das Gespräch und lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Sitz zurück. Vermutlich kam er gerade von einem massiven Adrenalinschub herunter.

„Wir wissen trotzdem noch nicht, wer den Sender dort platziert hat“, murmelte Kaidan.

Die ganze Situation kam ihm noch merkwürdiger vor als vorher. Es musste wenigstens einige Minuten gedauert haben, den Sender dort zu platzieren. Dies zu bewerkstelligen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des Dreschschlunds zu erregen, war praktisch unmöglich. Also warum war der Sender ausgerechnet in diesem Tal ausgesetzt worden, wo der ursprüngliche Besitzer damit rechnen musste, dass jeder, der zu seiner Rettung eilte, als Wurmfutter endete? So wie die Allianz-Marines, die sie gefunden hatten.

„Wir sollten Admiral Hackett berichten, was mit der verschwundenen Einheit geschehen ist, Commander.“

Shepard nickte und sah dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Kaidan.

„Wissen Sie was, Lieutenant? Lassen Sie den ‚Commander‘ in Zukunft stecken. Allianz-Vorschrift hin oder her, wer meinen Hintern vor einem Dreschschlund rettet, nennt mich einfach ‚Shepard‘. Und ab sofort sind wir per du. Anordnung eines Spectres.“

Kaidan lachte auf. Als der Rat den Spectres die Befugnis gegeben hatte, sich über bestehende Vorschriften hinwegzusetzen, hatten sie dabei bestimmt nicht die Regeln der Militäretikette im Sinn gehabt. Aber Kaidan konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn Shepards Entscheidung störte.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Weißt du, die meisten Menschen bieten den Leuten in so einer Situation an, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen.“

Shepard stöhnte auf. „Während meiner Schulzeit gab es immer mindestens einen anderen John in der Klasse und bei meiner Allianz-Ausbildung waren wir sogar zu fünft. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen ‚Shepard‘ als Rufnamen oder irgendeinem peinlichen Spitznamen. Ich entschied mich für Ersteres. Wenn mich heute irgendjemand ‚John‘ rufen würde, hätte ich keine Ahnung, wer gemeint ist.“

„Wenn das so ist …“ Kaidan lehnte sich zu Shepard herüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Nenn mich ‚Kaidan‘.“

Grinsend schlug der Commander ein und wenn er Kaidans Hand dabei ein paar Sekunden länger festhielt als nötig, hatte keiner von beiden das Bedürfnis, dies anzusprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, okay, falls es noch nicht offensichtlich war: Diese Geschichte bewegt sich langsam (seeeehr langsam) auf eine Romanze zwischen Shepard und Kaidan hin. ;) Ich habe mir sehr lange den Kopf zerbrochen, wer Shepards Love Interest in dieser FF werden soll, denn das Spiel bietet hier wirklich eine Menge Optionen: Männer, Frauen, Menschen, Aliens … (Insgesamt glaube 12 verschiedene Charaktere.) Ich habe hier einen akribischen Auswahlprozess getroffen und am Ende musste ich mich zwischen Kaidan und einer Asari entscheiden, die wir bald kennenlernen werden. Ich mag beide Charaktere sehr und beide haben eine tolle Romanze mit Shepard. Letztendlich hielt ich Kaidans Liebesgeschichte aber für die interessantere von beiden, also ist er für diese Story Sheps Love Interest. ^^


	12. Eine Archäologin in Nöten

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über die Batarianer und ihre Abkehr von der Citadel-Gemeinschaft. Ihr müsst wissen, Kinder, die Batarianer erhielten vor etwas mehr als 2300 Jahren eine Botschaft auf der Citadel und galten damit als assoziierte Spezies. Doch in den über zwei Jahrtausenden, die sie Teil unserer Gemeinschaft waren, herrschten fortwährend Spannungen zwischen den Batarianern und den übrigen Völkern im Citadel-Sektor. Auslöser dafür waren vor allem das aggressive Verhalten der Batarianer und ihre Weigerung, die Sklaverei aus ihrer Kultur zu verbannen, was mit den Grundsätzen unserer harmonischen und friedliebenden Gemeinschaft nicht vereinbar war. Zu einem ernsthaften Konflikt kam es jedoch erst in den 2160ern, als die Menschen auf den Plan traten und eine zunehmend aggressive Expansionspolitik betrieben, die sich auf den Skyllianischen Randsektor ausdehnte. Damit zogen sie den Zorn der Batarianer auf sich, welche diesen Sektor bereits seit mehreren Jahrzehnten erforscht hatten und Anspruch auf die dortigen Welten erhoben._

_Eine Petition der Batarianer, die Skyllianischen Gebiete zum batarianischen Hoheitsgebiet zu erklären, lehnte der Citadel-Rat ab, womit er die menschliche Besiedlung dieses Teils der Galaxie legitimierte. Die Batarianische Hegemonie schloss daraufhin aus eigenem Antrieb ihre Botschaft auf der Citadel und erklärte sämtliche Friedensabkommen mit den Rats- und den assoziierten Völkern für nichtig. Dies war der endgültige Bruch zwischen der Citadel-Gemeinschaft und den Batarianern, welche seitdem immer wieder terroristische Anschläge auf Welten des Citadel-Sektors verüben. Zudem bieten sie in ihrem Gebiet zahlreichen Kriminellen und Feinden der Gemeinschaft Zuflucht, wodurch sich ein Schurkenstaat in der Galaxie entwickelt hat, der von Piraten, Schmugglern und Sklavenhändlern beherrscht wird._

_Obwohl die Batarianer gegenüber sämtlichen Rats-Spezies einen Groll hegen, gilt ihr größter Hass den Menschen, was im Jahr 2176 schließlich zu einem Angriff von 10.000 Piraten und Sklavenhändlern auf die menschliche Kolonie Elysium im Vetus-System führte. Dieser Konflikt, der von den Allianz-Streitkräften später als der „Skyllianische Blitz“ betitelt wurde, führte zu zahlreichen zivilen Opfern unter den Kolonisten und es gibt Berichte, dass einige der Batarianer tatsächlich mit menschlichen Geiseln entkamen, deren Verbleib bis heute ungeklärt ist. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie getötet oder in die Sklaverei verkauft wurden._

_Der Skyllianische Blitz endete mit einer Verfolgung der letzten Piraten durch die Allianz-Flotte zu dem Mond Torfan, wo die verbleibenden batarianischen Angreifer von den Allianz-Streitkräften restlos ausgelöscht wurden. Gerüchten zufolge boten die Piraten vor ihrem Ende eine Kapitulation an, welche von den Menschen jedoch nicht angenommen wurde. Obwohl diese Aussage bis heute nicht bestätigt ist, schürte sie unter der batarianischen Gesellschaft weiter den Hass auf die Menschheit, welcher bis in die heutige Zeit immer wieder zu Scharmützeln im Grenzgebiet führt. Die Erinnerung an den Sieg der Allianz im Skyllianischen Blitz hat die Batarianer bisher jedoch davon abgehalten, die Menschheit oder die übrigen Ratsvölker erneut herauszufordern._

_°°°°°_

Sie befanden sich seit knapp zwei Stunden im Knossos-System, dem einzigen Sternensystem im Artemis-Tau-Cluster, das sie noch nicht auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, und schon jetzt war Joker mehr als genervt. Gleich zwei Asteroidengürtel zogen sich um den Stern im Zentrum und der Pilot hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er bereits einem fliegenden Felsbrocken ausgewichen war.

Nicht dass ihm dies sonderlich viel Schwierigkeiten bereitete, aber es war lästig. Beinahe ebenso lästig wie die Tatsache, dass Joker eigentlich nur sinnlos seine Kreise drehte, bis ihm endlich jemand sagte, welchen Planeten er ansteuern sollte. Shepard und Navigator Pressly brüteten seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit über der Karte des Systems und diskutierten über ihr nächstes Ziel. Joker war es egal, wohin die Reise ging, solange er nur endlich einen Befehl bekam. Vorzugsweise bevor er die Normandy aus purer Langeweile in einen der Asteroidengürtel lenkte.

Als hätte der Commander Jokers Gedanken gelesen, betrat er in diesem Moment das Cockpit.

„Okay, Joker, bringen Sie uns nach Therum“, befahl er dem Piloten. „Zweiter Planet im Orbit um Knossos.“

„Exzellente Wahl, Commander“, erwiderte Joker und gab die Koordinaten ein. „Geschätzte Ankunftszeit: fünf Stunden und vierzig Minuten.“

„Bestens“, seufzte Shepard und ließ sich in den leeren Co-Pilotensessel fallen. „Hoffen wir, dass wir dieses Mal Erfolg haben, sonst bin ich langsam mit meinem Latein am Ende.“

„Ach was, wenn Therum sich als Niete entpuppt, haben wir immer noch vier andere Planeten in diesem System zur Auswahl“, versuchte Joker ihn aufzumuntern.

Shepard schüttelte den Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Das bezweifle ich stark. Phaistos hat eine durchschnittliche Oberflächentemperatur von 551 Grad, Zakros von minus 71 und Armeni bringt es auf kuschelige minus 168 Grad.“

„Okaaayyy“, erwiderte Joker langsam. „Dann sind drei davon also entweder arschkalt oder heißer als die Hölle. Was ist mit dem vierten Planeten?“

„Gasplanet.“

„Oh.“

„Jup.“

Joker verzog das Gesicht. So langsam konnte er Shepards Frustration nachempfinden.

„Okay, also setzen wir unsere Hoffnungen auf Therum“, meinte er schließlich. „Wie gut stehen unsere Chancen?“

„Besser als bei den meisten anderen Planeten in letzter Zeit. Für Therum liegen uns bestätigte Berichte über Protheaner-Stätten vor.“

Das klang in der Tat vielversprechend. Zugegeben, sie waren auch zuvor schon über protheanische Ruinen gestolpert, ohne eine Spur von Doktor T’Soni zu entdecken, aber trotzdem war eine solche Nachricht kein schlechter Anfang.

„Ziemlich viele Asteroiden in diesem System“, wechselte Shepard das Thema. „Ist das ein Problem?“

Joker schnaubte. „Kommen Sie, Commander, Sie reden hier mit dem besten verdammten Kampfpiloten der Allianz-Navy. Geben Sie mir die Normandy und ich lasse sie tanzen“, erwiderte er selbstbewusst. „Bitten Sie nur nicht _mich_ , aufzustehen und zu tanzen. Es sei denn, Sie stehen auf das Geräusch brechender Schienbeinknochen.“

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. „Das würde uns wohl beiden den Tag vermiesen.“ Er sah neugierig zu dem Piloten hinüber. „Nennt man Sie deshalb ‚Joker‘? Weil Sie es in jeder Situation schaffen, einen schlechten Witz zu machen?“

„Hey, meine Witze sind erstklassig!“, verteidigte sich Joker. „Aber wenn Sie’s unbedingt wissen wollen: Ich hab mir den Namen nicht ausgesucht. Eine meiner Flugausbilderinnen hat mich damit aufgezogen, dass ich nie lächeln würde. Also hat sie mich ‚Joker‘ genannt und das ist dann irgendwie hängengeblieben.“

„Sie haben nie gelächelt?“, fragte Shepard überrascht. „Warum?“

Joker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich voll in die Ausbildung reingehängt. Wenn man alle paar Wochen mit gebrochenen Knochen auf der Krankenstation liegt, muss man sich doppelt anstrengen, um es zu was zu bringen“, antwortete er. Es war seltsam, an diese Zeit zurückzudenken. Die Erinnerungen erfüllten ihn gleichermaßen mit Frustration und mit Stolz.

„Am Ende war ich der beste Pilot der Akademie, sogar besser als die Ausbilder. Und alle wussten das.“ Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Jokers Lippen. „Das so kränklich wirkende Bürschchen mit den dünnen Beinchen hatte es allen gezeigt. Dreimal dürfen Sie raten, wer bei der Abschlussfeier am breitesten gegrinst hat.“

Shepard lachte auf. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

Sie redeten eine Weile über ihr Training, bis sie durch die Ankunft einer nervös dreinblickenden Frau im Cockpit unterbrochen wurden. Sie hielt ein Datenpad an die Brust gepresst und schien sichtlich Mühe zu haben, ihre Stimme zu finden. Joker wusste, dass sie Teil der Versorgungseinheit der Normandy war, hatte sich aber nie die Mühe gemacht, sich ihren Namen zu merken.

„Ensign Colgan“, sprach Shepard sie freundlich an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Commander … Sir …“, stammelte die Frau und schob ihre Brille zurecht. „Kann … Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen? Ich meine, wenn Sie beschäftigt sind, kann das auch warten. Ich meine, ich kann später kommen, wenn Sie …“

„Schon gut, Ensign“, beruhigte Shepard sie. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Es … Es betrifft die Vorräte der Normandy, Commander. Lebensmittel und Treibstoff. Wir haben etwa die Hälfte von dem verbraucht, was wir auf der Citadel eingeladen haben. Das was übrig ist, reicht noch für etwa zwei Wochen, aber da wir nicht wissen, wie lange wir noch hier draußen sein werden …“ Sie ließ den Satz ins Leere laufen.

„Sie sagen also, dass wir unsere Vorräte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auffüllen sollten?“, fragte Shepard nach.

Ensign Colgan nickte. „J-ja, Sir. Wenn Sie bei der Planung unserer Route vielleicht den Besuch eines Handelsposten oder einer Kolonie in Erwägung ziehen könnten …“

„Nun, da haben Sie Glück, Ensign“, antwortete Shepard. „Unser nächstes Ziel heißt Therum. Ein Industrieplanet, der von der Allianz beansprucht wurde. Wir setzen Sie bei der Hauptstadt ab, dann haben Sie einige Stunden Zeit, um neue Vorräte zu kaufen, während ich und mein Team nach Doktor T’Soni suchen.“

„I-ich ganz allein, Sir?“, fragte die Frau und sah allein bei der Vorstellung schon völlig verängstigt drein.

„Nein, nein“, beeilte Shepard sich zu sagen. „Ich teile Ihnen Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams als Begleitschutz zu. Und außerdem können Sie gerne jeden Helfer mitnehmen, der Ihnen einfällt.“

Ensign Colgan atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Commander. Ich … äh, ich werde dann …“

„Sie dürfen wegtreten, Ensign.“

„J-ja, zu Befehl, Commander“, quiekte die Frau, salutierte und hastete dann aus dem Cockpit. Joker sah ihr mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Ganz schön nervöses Vögelchen. Ist sie sich sicher, dass ein Kriegsschiff der richtige Ort für sie ist?“

„Solange sie dafür sorgt, dass wir ausreichend Essen, Kaffee und Zahnpasta an Bord haben, kann sie meinetwegen so nervös sein, wie sie will“, erwiderte Shepard. „Und Sie sollten doch am besten wissen, dass der äußere Eindruck nichts darüber aussagt, wie gut jemand seinen Job macht.“

„Jaja, Botschaft angekommen“, antwortete Joker und rollte mit den Augen. „Trotzdem gut, dass Sie Alenko und Williams zum Babysitten abstellen. Aber wenn die beiden Ensign Colgan begleiten, wen wollen Sie dann auf die Suche nach Doktor T’Soni mitnehmen?“

Shepard dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Nun, man weiß nie, wann man einen Biotiker braucht, also wird Wrex wohl dabei sein. Und da ich nicht dafür garantieren kann, dass er und Garrus sich nicht früher oder später die Köpfe einschlagen, wenn ich sie zusammen in den Mako sperre, werde ich außerdem noch Tali mitnehmen.“

Joker nickte. Der Kroganer und der Turianer hatten sich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen halbwegs aneinander gewöhnt und schafften es inzwischen sogar, eine Unterhaltung zu führen, ohne dass einer von beiden am Ende seine Waffe zog, aber es kam immer noch oft genug zu Reibereien zwischen den beiden. Der Pilot konnte es Shepard nicht verdenken, dass er lieber nicht zusammen mit ihnen auf engem Raum eingesperrt sein wollte.

Tali hatte zwar wenig Erfahrung mit Kampfeinsätzen oder Planetenerkundungen, aber genau deshalb war Therum bestens für sie geeignet, um eben jene Erfahrung zu sammeln. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Planeten, die sie in letzter Zeit besucht hatten, war dieser hier nicht nur wirtschaftlich erschlossen, er beherbergte auch eine stabile menschliche Kolonie.

Das würde ohne Zweifel einer ihrer ruhigeren Ausflüge werden.

°°°°°

Wrex lehnte gelangweilt an einer Wand des Frachtraums und sah Ashley dabei zu, wie sie ihr Gewehr kalibrierte. Die Soldatin hatte ihm anfangs giftige Blicke zugeworfen, weil er es wagte, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, aber Wrex hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Bei seinem Volk scherte man sich nicht groß um Titel und Ränge, zumindest nicht unter Kameraden, also sah er keinen Sinn darin, sie zu benutzen. Und seit Shepard vor zwei Tagen ebenfalls dazu übergegangen war, Kaidan und Ashley mit Vornamen anzusprechen, schien sich der Chief auch nicht länger daran zu stören. Genau genommen hatte sie sogar gelächelt und rote Ohren bekommen, als Shepard sie das erste Mal „Ashley“ genannt hatte.

 _Nein, das stört sie ganz und gar nicht,_ erinnerte sich Wrex und rollte mit den Augen _._

Es war eigenartig. So viele Spezies errichteten Gesellschaften, die ihre Mitglieder durch Titel und Rangfolgen voneinander distanzierten, obgleich sie doch eigentlich nichts mehr ersehnten als eine Verbindung untereinander. Wenn unter den Kroganern so viel Wunsch nach Zusammenhalt herrschen würde wie unter den Menschen, Turianern oder Quarianern, hätte sein Volk sicher nicht mit solchen Problemen zu kämpfen.

Oder vielleicht waren gerade ihre Probleme der Grund, warum die Kroganer den Zusammenhalt verloren hatten.

Wrex erinnerte sich, wie der Schamane des Urdnot-Clans ihn als Kind zu den alten Ruinen auf Tuchanka geführt hatte. An jenem Tag sah Wrex die Überreste gewaltiger Städte, halb zerstörte Statuen der antiken Kroganer und Wandreliefs, die ihre Welt als grünes Paradies voller Leben zeigten. Dies war Tuchanka vor dem nuklearen Winter gewesen, den sein Volk selbst über den Planeten gebracht hatte.

Jenes grüne Paradies war seit Tausenden von Jahren verloren, genauso wie die Erhabenheit der Kroganer. Jetzt war ihre Heimatwelt kaum mehr als ein verstrahlter, öder Felsbrocken und sein Volk ein Haufen von Halsabschneidern, die um die wenigen verbliebenen Ressourcen kämpften.

Eine Zeit lang war es besser geworden, als die Salarianer kamen und den Kroganern Wissen und Ressourcen anboten, damit diese für sie gegen die Rachni kämpften. Es war kein schlechter Handel gewesen. Die Kroganer hatten einen ruhmreichen Sieg erstritten und waren von den Völkern der Galaxie mit Dankbarkeit überschüttet worden. Sie erstarkten und erhielten die Möglichkeit, neue Welten zu ihrem Zuhause zu machen.

Aber dies war seinem Volk nicht genug gewesen.

Wrex verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Auch wenn er es niemals vor irgendwem zugeben würde – erst recht nicht vor Garrus! –, so konnte er doch verstehen, warum die Turianer sich schließlich dazu entschieden hatten, die Genophage gegen die Kroganer einzusetzen. Wären seine idiotischen Vorfahren damals zurückhaltender gewesen und hätten eine Koexistenz mit den anderen Spezies angestrebt, statt sie erobern zu wollen … Doch in ihrer Gier hatten sie einen Fehler begangen, für den seitdem Generationen von Kroganern bezahlen mussten.

Der Söldner schloss die Augen. Er versuchte meist, nicht daran zu denken, welches Leid die Genophage über seine Spezies gebracht hatte. Welches Leid sie _ihm_ gebracht hatte. Und die meiste Zeit gelang ihm dies ziemlich gut. Doch heute war ihm dieses Glück nicht vergönnt.

Ohne es zu wollen, tauchten Erinnerungen vor Wrex‘ geistigem Auge auf. Es waren Bilder aus einem längst vergangenen Jahrhundert, als er selbst noch ein Grünschnabel gewesen war, gerade alt genug, um auf Patrouille zu gehen. Er hatte es gewagt, das Frauenlager seines Clans zu betreten – zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit –, und gehofft, von einem der Weibchen als Partner erwählt zu werden. Die meisten hatten ihn kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, immerhin hatte er damals noch keine eindrucksvollen Narben aufzuweisen, doch eine von ihnen hatte sich ihm schließlich zugewandt.

Wrex lächelte in sich hinein, als er sich das Mädchen vor Augen rief. Kelp war jung gewesen, mit einer Schädelplatte so violett wie der Abendhimmel über der Wüste. Ihre grünen Augen hatten gefunkelt, wann immer sie lachte, und sie lachte oft. Meistens auf Wrex‘ Kosten, aber das war ihm egal gewesen, solange er dadurch das Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen durfte.

Es hatte einige Wochen gedauert, bis Kelp schließlich einwilligte, sich mit ihm zu paaren. Es war für sie beide das erste Mal gewesen, ein Paar nervöser und unerfahrener Jungspunde, die kaum wussten, was sie taten. Für Wrex waren es die besten Nächte seines Lebens gewesen.

Und dann war Kelp schwanger geworden. Wrex erinnerte sich an jene Momente voller Angst und Glückseligkeit. Er hatte gewusst, wie die Chancen für seine Nachkommen standen, doch in seiner Sturheit hatte er sich geweigert, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Dies änderte sich nicht, als Kelp nur ein Dutzend Eier legte, was wenig war für eine junge, gesunde Kroganerin wie sie. Auch nicht, als die Hälfte des Geleges bereits nach einem Tag erkaltete und sich kein Leben mehr darin regte. Nicht, als nach einem Monat schließlich zwei ihrer Jungen schlüpften, von denen eines nicht einmal die erste Stunde überlebte. Und nicht einmal als die Älteste Wrex sein letztes Baby in die Arme legte.

Es war mehr als ein halbes Jahrtausend her, doch immer noch erinnerte sich der Söldner an jenen Moment, als er seinen sterbenden Sohn gehalten hatte. Die kleine Brust hatte sich kaum gehoben unter seiner Hand und das Baby hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt, die Lider zu heben. Nur einmal sah Wrex seine Augen, die genauso grün waren wie die von Kelp.

Doch ihn ihnen lag kein Funkeln.

Wrex hatte seinen Sohn angesehen, ihm über die noch weiche Schädelplatte gestrichen und sich vorgestellt, wie er heranwüchse. Wie er zu einem großen, starken Kroganer werden würde, der seinen Vater mit Stolz erfüllte. Wie sie beide gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen würden und er seinem Sohn dabei zusähe, wie er seinen ersten Dreschschlund erlegte. Wrex war sich sicher gewesen, dass er einen besseren Vater abgäbe als sein eigener Erzeuger. Nicht dass dies sonderlich schwer gewesen wäre: Urdnot Jarrod war schon damals ein ausgewachsenes Arschloch gewesen.

Der junge Kroganer hatte sich diesen Fantasien hingegeben, während unter seiner Hand der Herzschlag des Babys verstummte.

Wrex seufzte und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Trotz der langen Zeit war der Schmerz nie ganz verschwunden. Und er wurde noch größer, als sich Wrex daran erinnerte, wie er nur wenige Stunden nach dem Ableben seines Sohnes die Nachricht von Kelps Tod erhalten hatte: Seine Partnerin hatte sich von einer Klippe gestürzt.

In der Galaxie galten die Kroganer als hartes und raues Volk und dies zurecht. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht in der Lage wären zu lieben. Oder zu verzweifeln. Wrex glaubte an das, was er Shepard erzählt hatte: Es war nicht die Genophage, die sein Volk tötete. Es war die Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Ärgerlich schüttelte der Söldner den Kopf. Es saß schon zu lange tatenlos auf diesem Schiff herum, wenn er sich mit solchen Gedanken abgab. Kroganer waren nicht dafür geschaffen, einfach nur Däumchen zu drehen. Er lechzte förmlich nach ein bisschen Action. Vielleicht sollte er schauen, ob er Garrus zu einem kleinen Tänzchen provozieren konnte. Nach Wrex‘ Meinung gab es kaum etwas Besseres als einen Faustkampf, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen, und der Turianer war dafür das perfekte Ziel.

Oder er könnte es Ashley gleichtun und an seinem Gewehr herumbasteln. Der Ausrüstungsoffizier der Normandy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen zahlreiche Waffen- und Munitionsupgrades zur Verfügung standen. Vielleicht könnte Wrex den Projektilschaber seines Gewehrs modifizieren, damit dieser kleinere Geschosse aus dem Munitionsblock herausschnitt. Wenn Wrex es richtig anstellte, bekäme er so aus einem einzigen Block über tausend Schuss heraus. Die Projektile wären zwar kleiner, aber dank der Massenbeschleuniger, die heutzutage in allen modernen Waffen verbaut waren, wurde selbst eine Kugel von der Größe einer Bleistiftspitze zum tödlichen Geschoss.

Wrex‘ Laune besserte sich schlagartig und er grinste. Ja, das klang vielversprechend. Und es gab ihm etwas zu tun bis zu ihrem nächsten Landgang. Hoffentlich durfte er Shepard diesmal begleiten. Er hatte sich mächtig geärgert, dass er keine Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, es mit dem Dreschschlund auf Edolus aufzunehmen.

Schon einige Stunden später wurde Wrex‘ Wunsch erfüllt. Die Normandy war in die Atmosphäre von Therum eingedrungen und hatte Ensign Colgan, Kaidan und Ashley in der Hauptstadt abgesetzt. Jetzt steuerte das Schiff auf eine große Palladiummine auf der anderen Seite des Planeten zu. Offenbar befand sich dort eine erst vor kurzem entdeckte Protheaner-Ruine und Shepard rechnete sich hier die größten Chancen aus, Doktor T’Soni zu finden.

„Halten Sie sich in Bereitschaft“, wies der Commander Joker über Funk an, während er, Wrex und Tali in den Mako kletterten. „Wenn Kaidans Gruppe oder wir Probleme bekommen, will ich, dass die Normandy innerhalb von 15 Minuten zur Stelle ist.“

 _„Kein Problem, Sir“_ , antwortete der Pilot. _„Die Mine liegt in einer tektonisch hochaktiven Gegend. Viele Vulkane und enge Schluchten. Ich werde den Mako ein Stück abseits aussetzen müssen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Sie versehentlich in einen Lavasee werfe.“_

„Wie nahe können Sie uns ranbringen?“

_„Rechnen Sie wenigstens mit ‘ner halben Stunde Fahrtzeit.“_

„Verstanden.“

„Na hoffentlich bietet dieser Planet ‘ne hübsche Aussicht“, kommentierte Wrex und machte es sich auf seinem Sitz bequem.

Kurz darauf landete der Mako auf einem kleinen Plateau umringt von Klippen und Felsformationen. Mehrere Minenschächte waren in den Stein getrieben worden und Bündel von Kabeln und Pipelines führten über die Berge. Die Berichte über Therums Status als Industrieplanet waren wohl nicht übertrieben gewesen.

Shepard fuhr los, während Tali neben ihm die wichtigsten Daten über den Planeten vorlas.

„Die Mine, die wir suchen, ist nördlich von hier“, meinte sie. „Aber irgendwas ist hier komisch.“

„Komisch?“, fragte Shepard nach. Die Quarianerin nickte.

„Ich habe hier ein paar seltsame Signale. Sehr seltsame. Ich kann sie nicht identifizieren.“

„Dann werden wir wohl auf die altmodische Art herausfinden müssen, was dahintersteckt“, sprach Wrex und hoffte auf irgendwas Interessantes. Er wäre schwer enttäuscht, wenn er endlich bei einer Mission dabei sein durfte und es dann nichts Aufregenderes zu tun gäbe, als einen Plausch mit einer Archäologin zu halten.

Shepard erwiderte nichts, sondern steuerte ihr Fahrzeug Richtung Norden. Wie Joker angekündigt hatte, war die Gegend von zahlreichen Lavaseen durchzogen, zwischen denen Shepard sich hindurchschlängeln musste. Das Gelände war felsig und uneben und die Crew im Inneren des Makos wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt – was sie bei Shepards Fahrstil ohnehin gewohnt war.

Tali schien das Geschüttele absurderweise zu genießen. Als Wrex sie darauf ansprach, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Es erinnert mich an unsere Schiffe zu Hause. Die Normandy ist so ruhig, als würde sie sich gar nicht fortbewegen. Selbst ihre Maschinen sind so ruhig. Können Sie da nachts gut schlafen?“

„Hast du etwa Probleme beim Schlafen?“, fragte Shepard überrascht.

„Ein wenig“, gab die Quarianerin zu. „Auf den Schiffen der Flottille bedeutet Stille Gefahr. Zum Beispiel wenn eine Maschine oder ein Luftfilter ausfällt. Auf der Normandy muss ich mir darüber wohl keine Sorgen machen, aber es fällt schwer, diese Wachsamkeit abzuschütteln. Irgendwie fehlen mir die ständigen Geräusche.“

Der Commander nickte verstehend. „Es ist seltsam, was man alles vermissen kann, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“, stimmte Tali zu. „Aber es ist nicht nur die Stille. Die Normandy fühlt sich so leer an, so als wäre die Hälfte der Crew gar nicht da.“

„Es sind fast fünfzig Leute an Bord.“

„Das ist kein Vergleich zu unseren Schiffen. Als ich noch zu Hause war, konnte ich meine Pilgerreise kaum abwarten. Ich wollte einfach nur raus aus dieser Menge! Aber jetzt … vermisse ich sie irgendwie.“ Tali wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich frage mich, ob es eben darum bei den Pilgerreisen geht. Ich habe eine ganz neue Sichtweise über mein Volk und unsere Kultur gewonnen.“

„Aber das ist doch gut, oder?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte Tali. „Es gibt Quarianer, die nie von ihrer Pilgerreise zurückkehren. Ich dachte immer, dass ihnen etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen sein muss. Aber vielleicht haben sie sich einfach dazu entschlossen, ein anderes Leben zu führen.“

„Was ist mit dir?“, mischte Wrex sich in das Gespräch ein. „Gehst du zurück?“

„Natürlich! Ich könnte meine Leute niemals im Stich lassen. Aber erst müssen wir Saren und die Geth aufhalten, sonst gibt es vielleicht bald keinen Ort mehr, an den ich zurückkehren kann.“

Die Inbrunst, mit der Tali sprach, stimmte Wrex nachdenklich. Das Leben bei der Flottille konnte kaum hoffnungsvoller sein als auf Tuchanka, und trotzdem wollte die junge Quarianerin dorthin zurückkehren und ihrem Volk helfen, anstatt ein besseres Leben zu suchen.

„Du wirst der Crew deines alten Schiffes auf jeden Fall eine Menge zu erzählen haben“, meinte Shepard, doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Tali den Kopf.

„Ich werde nicht auf die Rayya zurückkehren. Wenn ein Quarianer von seiner Pilgerreise zurückkehrt, schließt er sich der Crew eines anderen Schiffes an. Würden wir unser gesamtes Leben auf unseren Geburtsschiffen bleiben, wäre der genetische Austausch zu gering und würde unsere Spezies schwächen“, erklärte sie. „Deswegen versuchen wir auch, möglichst wertvolle Geschenke von unseren Pilgerreisen mitzubringen: Um den Captain unseres neuen Schiffes zu beeindrucken.“

„Und was genau …“, fing Shepard an und brach mitten im Satz ab, als ein lautes Rauschen ertönte. Plötzlich flog direkt über sie ein Raumschiff hinweg und blieb etwa hundert Meter vor ihnen in der Luft stehen. Es war ein ganzes Stück größer als die Normandy und erinnerte Wrex an eine silbrig glänzende Ameise. Im selben Moment blinkte der Bordcomputer des Makos alarmiert auf. Wie es aussah, hatten sie die Quelle der mysteriösen Signale gefunden.

„Das ist ein Geth-Schiff!“, rief Tali, aber diese Information wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn noch während das Schiff in der Schwebe stand, sprang ein Dutzend metallischer Körper ab und landete auf dem Planeten. Und sie verschwendeten keine Sekunde, um das Feuer auf den Mako zu eröffnen.

„Shit!“, fluchte Shepard und riss das Steuer herum, um den Schüssen der Geth auszuweichen. Wrex aktivierte ihre eigenen Geschütze und erwiderte den Angriff. Er war vielleicht kein so guter Schütze wie Garrus, aber bei einem ausreichend breiten Sperrfeuer war es nicht sonderlich schwierig, seine Ziele zu treffen. Der Kroganer grinste, als sich ein Geth nach dem anderen in einen brennenden Schrotthaufen verwandelte.

_Nicht so gut wie ein Dreschschlund, aber immerhin endlich ein bisschen Action._

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis sie auch den letzten Geth ausgeschaltet hatten. Das feindliche Schiff war längst wieder hinter den Bergen verschwunden, aber keiner von ihnen gab sich der Illusion hin, dass die Bedrohung vorüber wäre.

Und damit behielten sie Recht, denn während sie ihren Weg durch die Vulkanlandschaft Therums fortsetzten, stießen sie noch viermal auf Geth-Truppen, deren Waffen jedoch keine große Gefahr für die Panzerung des Makos darstellte.

„Was zum Teufel machen all die Geth hier?“, fragte Tali, während Shepard gleich zwei ihrer Feinde über den Haufen fuhr. Die Metallkörper zerbarsten unter den Rädern des Makos, als wären sie aus Glas.

„Entweder ist irgendwas auf diesem Planeten, das Saren haben will, oder wir hatten Recht, dass sich Doktor T’Soni irgendwo hier aufhält“, erwiderte der Commander grimmig. Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn nicht allzu glücklich zu stimmen.

„Dann arbeitet also nicht nur diese Matriarchin mit Saren zusammen, sondern auch ihre Tochter“, knurrte Wrex. „Was für eine reizende Familie.“

Sie fuhren weiter, vorbei an einer Raffinerie, durch eine Schlucht hindurch und entlang eines dicken Bündels an Pipelines. Dieser Teil des Planeten musste wirklich ein reiches Vorkommen an Ressourcen aufweisen. Wrex hoffte, dass all die Minen automatisch betrieben wurden und sich nicht irgendwo menschliche Arbeiter aufhielten. Mit den vielen Geth in der Gegend könnte das zu einer äußerst unschönen Situation geraten.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung trafen sie keine anderen Lebewesen an, zumindest keine organischen. Dafür schien die Geth mit jedem Meter, den sich der Mako der Protheaner-Ruine näherte, an Zahl zuzunehmen. Solange sich Shepard und seine Kameraden in ihrem Fahrzeug aufhielten, stellten ihre Feinde kein nennenswertes Hindernis dar – in den meisten Fällen fuhr Shepard einfach über sie hinweg –, doch etwa einen Kilometer vor ihrem Ziel, verließ die drei Gefährten ihr Glück.

Die Schlucht, der sie gefolgt waren, verengte sich plötzlich so sehr, dass es mit dem Mako kein Vorankommen mehr gab. Sie debattierten für einen Moment, ob sie zurücksetzen und eine andere Route versuchen sollten, doch ein topographischer Scan der Gegend zeigte, dass ihre Aussichten in den anderen Schluchten ebenso schlecht standen. Also verließen sie schließlich ihr Fahrzeug und setzten ihren Weg zu Fuß fort.

Shepard funkte Joker an, damit dieser den Mako einsammeln konnte, und führte ihre Gruppe dann mit gezückter Waffe durch die Schlucht. Sie war so schmal, dass sie nur hintereinander gehen konnten, und Wrex war mehr als erleichtert, dass sich ihnen hier keine weiteren Geth in den Weg stellten. Das wäre bei dieser Enge äußerst fatal gewesen.

Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis die Felswände wieder auseinanderrückten und sich ihre Gruppe unvermittelt auf einem Plateau wiederfanden. Das Gelände schien vor einer Weile geebnet worden zu sein und es gab Anzeichen von Bergbauarbeiten. Wrex sah ein paar Bohrfahrzeuge und metallische Zylinder, von denen ein elektrisches Summen ausging.

_Das müssen irgendwelche Generatoren sein._

Wofür diese die Energie lieferten, war nicht schwer zu erraten, denn einige Meter weiter führte ein Steg in die Höhe und endete an einem großen Loch in einer Felswand. Offenbar hatte jemand einen waagerechten Schacht in den Stein getrieben, in den zahlreiche Stromkabel hineinführten. Wie es aussah, war dies die Mine, die sie gesucht hatten.

Mit ihrem Ziel so dicht vor Augen wollten die drei Kameraden bereits aufatmen, doch in diesem Moment flog ein weiteres der ameisenähnlichen Schiffe über sie hinweg. In Erwartung einer weiteren Welle von Geth suchten Shepard, Wrex und Tali Deckung und machten ihre Waffen bereit. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung waren es diesmal keine Geth, die das Schiff absetzte, sondern ein einzelnes, vierbeiniges … _Etwas._ Wie bei den Geth war sein Körper aus Metall, hatte einen langen Hals und einen Lichtkreis anstelle eines Gesichts. Und nach Wrex‘ Schätzung war das Ding mindestens fünfzehn Meter hoch.

„Das … das ist ein Kampfläufer!“, stammelte Tali. „Eine schwere Kampfeinheit der Geth! Sie haben im Krieg um Rannoch Tausende meines Volkes vernichtet.“

Wrex musterte den Kampfläufer kritisch. Sicher, er war groß und bestimmt auch gut gepanzert, aber gleichzeitig schien er auch langsam und schwerfällig zu sein. Alles in allem machte er auf den Kroganer keinen besonders bedrohlichen Eindruck.

In diesem Moment wandte sich der Kampfläufer in ihre Richtung und feuerte ohne Vorwarnung einen Energieimpuls auf sie ab. Geistesgegenwärtig aktivierte Wrex seine Biotik und schirmte die Gruppe mit einem riesigen Felsbrocken ab, der von dem Laser augenblicklich pulverisiert wurde. Feiner Staub rieselte auf die drei Kameraden herab.

_Oh, okay, vielleicht sind diese Kampfläufer tatsächlich gefährlicher, als sie aussehen._

„Lasst euch auf keinen Fall von diesem Energiestrahl treffen!“, befahl Shepard. „Unsere Schilde könnten dem niemals standhalten.“

Sie verteilten sich und versuchten, den Kampfläufer von mehreren Seiten anzugreifen. Dies war eine gute Taktik, denn wie Wrex geahnt hatte, war das Wesen träge und konnte nur sehr langsam manövrieren. Solange die drei Kameraden in Bewegung blieben und sich außerhalb des Zielbereiches des Kampfläufers aufhielten, hatten sie gute Chancen, dieses Gefecht zu überleben.

Leicht war es dennoch nicht. Obwohl der Kampfläufer optisch an ein Tier erinnerte, schien er doch nicht weniger intelligent zu sein als ein gewöhnlicher Geth. Kaum hatte er die Strategie von Shepards Team erkannt, begann er damit, auf den Boden zu feuern, sodass sich das Plateau bald in eine unebene Kraterlandschaft verwandelte. Dies machte es den drei Kameraden schwerer, sich schnell zu bewegen, und nach einer Weile gab es kaum mehr Platz, um den Laserimpulsen auszuweichen.

Nach gefühlt fünfzig Schüssen brachten sie den Kampfläufer jedoch schließlich zu Fall und versenkten ihn in einem der Krater. Wrex verschwendete keine Zeit und ließ mit seinen Biotiken einen der zylinderförmigen Generatoren auf das Ding fallen. Der Lichtkreis am Kopf des Kampfläufers erlosch und der Metallkörper blieb reglos liegen. Nur zur Sicherheit feuerte Wrex noch ein Dutzend Schüsse aus seiner Schrotflinte auf ihn ab

_Man kann ja nie wissen._

„Gute Arbeit“, meinte Shepard, nahm für einen Moment seinen Helm ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Warum er überhaupt einen Helm trug, obwohl die Luft auf Therum für Menschen atembar war, war Wrex schleierhaft. Selbst ihm war es in dieser Vulkanlandschaft unangenehm warm und dabei besaßen Kroganer eine sehr große Temperaturtoleranz. Shepard und Tali mussten in ihren Anzügen beinahe kochen.

Nachdem sie einen Moment verschnauft hatten, wandte Shepard seinen Blick zum Eingang der Mine. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir Doktor T’Soni finden. Bin gespannt, was sie zu alldem zu sagen hat.“

Sie betraten den Steg und folgten ihm in den Bergbauschacht hinein. Künstliches Licht erhellte ihnen den Weg, offenbar befand sich die Mine noch in Betrieb.

_Oder es finden tatsächlich Ausgrabungsarbeiten an diesem Ort statt. Was die Protheaner hier wohl gemacht haben?_

Nach einigen Minuten gelangten sie in eine große Höhle, die senkrecht nach unten führte. Wrex verstand nicht viel von protheanischer Archäologie, aber selbst er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass diese Höhle nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Kryptische Symbole zogen sich über glatte Wände, die in einem warmen Licht pulsierten. Es steckte offensichtlich irgendeine Technologie dahinter. Technologie, die ganz gewiss nicht von den Menschen stammte, im Gegensatz zu der Metalltreppe, die im Zickzack hinunter in den Schacht führte. Die Kolonisten von Therum mussten sie für die Schürfarbeiten errichtet haben.

Keiner der drei Kameraden war überrascht, als ihnen auf dieser Treppe weitere Geth begegneten, doch hielten sie sich nicht lange mit ihnen auf. Stattdessen hob Wrex mit seiner Biotik einfach einen Gegner nach dem anderen in die Luft und ließ sie über das Treppengeländer hinunter in die Höhle fallen. Das Geräusch, wie die Geth am Boden zerbarsten, empfand er als sehr befriedigend.

Schließlich endete die Treppe auf halber Höhe und sie standen vor einem Fahrstuhl, der weiter nach unten führte. Das Ding war kaum mehr als ein rostiger Käfig und machte keinen sonderlich vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck, aber es war der einzige Weg, der ihnen blieb, wenn sie nicht unverrichteter Dinge wieder umkehren wollten. Also stiegen sie ein und fuhren das letzte Stück nach unten. Der Fahrstuhl ruckelte und knirschte mit jedem Meter und Wrex fragte sich schon, ob sie all die Geth und den Kampfläufer überlebt hatten, nur um jetzt mit einem altersschwachen Minenaufzug in den Tod zu stürzen.

Doch wie durch ein Wunder kamen sie tatsächlich heil am Boden der Höhle an. Und ein Wunder war es in der Tat, denn kaum setzte der Fahrstuhl unten auf, stoben Funken vom Kontrollpult und mit einem Ächzen erstarb die Elektronik.

_Hmmm, vielleicht hätte ich diesen Stromgenerator da oben unangetastet lassen sollen._

„Verdammt“, fluchte Shepard und versuchte, den Aufzug wieder in Gang zu bringen, aber es war vergebens. „Sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir auf diesem Weg wieder zurückkommen. Wir sollten …“

„Äh … hallo? Könnte mir vielleicht jemand helfen? Bitte?“, erklang plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen.

Überrascht wandten Shepard und seine Kameraden sich von dem Fahrstuhl ab und sahen sich am Boden der Höhle um. Es war offensichtlich, dass hier Grabungsarbeiten stattgefunden hatten. Scheinwerfer erhellten das Terrain, überall lag Geröll herum und in der Mitte stand ein großer Laser für Bergbauarbeiten. Es hätte wie eine gewöhnliche Mine ausgesehen, wären da nicht die glatten Wände mit den protheanischen Zeichen gewesen. Und eine der Wände an der Rückseite der Höhle leuchtete in einem kräftigen Blau.

Misstrauisch näherte sich die Gruppe dem blauen Licht und erkannte schließlich einen Raum, der hinter einem leuchtenden Kraftfeld lag. Inmitten dieses Feldes, etwa einen Meter über dem Boden, schwebte eine Asari. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren ausgestreckt und hingen in der Luft wie bei einer Marionette. Ihrem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, befand die Frau sich nicht freiwillig in dieser Lage.

„Können Sie mich hören da draußen?“, rief sie ihnen zu und ein flehender Ton lag in ihrer Stimme. „Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe! Ich sitze in der Falle.“

Wrex musterte die Asari. Sie war jung, trug weder Waffen noch eine Kampfpanzerung und wirkte über alle Maßen erleichtert, ihre Gruppe zu sehen. Entweder war sie eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin oder sie steckte wirklich in der Klemme.

„Ja, wir können Sie hören“, antwortete Shepard. „Sind Sie Doktor T’Soni? Die Tochter von Matriarchin Benezia?“

Die Asari sah überrascht aus. „Ja, das bin ich. Aber woher …? Nun, das spielt jetzt wohl keine Rolle. Der Göttin sei Dank, dass Sie hier sind,“ sprach sie erleichtert und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Kraftfeld, das sie gefangen hielt. „Dieses Ding, in dem ich bin, ist so eine Art protheanisches Sicherheitssystem. Ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen und stecke fest. Sie müssen mich hier irgendwie rausholen!“

„Wie sind Sie dort hineingeraten?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Ich habe die protheanische Ruine untersucht, als plötzlich die Geth auftauchten“, sprach sie und riss die Augen auf. „Geth hinter dem Nebel! Können Sie sich das vorstellen?“

Das konnte Wrex in der Tat, immerhin hatten sie die letzte Stunde damit zugebracht, die synthetischen Wesen in Altmetall zu verwandeln. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt der Kroganer für sich.

„Als sie kamen, versteckte ich mich hier drin und aktivierte die alten Sicherheitsvorrichtungen der Protheaner“, fuhr Doktor T’Soni fort. „Aber als ich das Barrierefeld eingeschaltet habe, muss ich irgendetwas berührt haben, was ich nicht hätte berühren sollen. Und plötzlich war ich selbst in dem Feld gefangen.“

Sie wirkte peinlich berührt und diesmal war Wrex sich sicher, dass ihre Gefühle nicht gespielt waren.

_Definitiv keine Schauspielerin._

„Bitte, Sie müssen einen Weg finden, mich hier rauszuholen!“

Shepard runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an die Barriere heran. „Bevor ich das tue, muss ich wissen, auf wessen Seite Sie stehen. Also sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit: Arbeiten Sie mit Saren zusammen so wie Ihre Mutter?“

Die Asari blickte verwirrt drein. „Was, meine Mutter? Saren? Ich verstehe nicht. Ich …“ Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sah Shepard in die Augen. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin auf keiner Seite. Ich kenne niemanden namens Saren und ich weiß auch nicht, was meine Mutter mit all dem zu tun haben soll. Benezia und ich haben seit Jahren nicht miteinander gesprochen. Bitte glauben Sie mir!“

Shepard musterte die Wissenschaftlerin einen Moment abschätzend und nickte dann. „In Ordnung, wir holen Sie da raus. Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, dieses Energiefeld auszuschalten.“

„Sehen Sie das Kontrollpult hinter mir?“, fragte Doktor T’Soni. Es war schwierig, durch den blauen Schild etwas zu erkennen, aber nach einem Moment konnten sie tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Konsole in dem Raum ausmachen.

„Ist das die Steuerung für die Barriere?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

Die Asari nickte. „Ja. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, solange ich hier in der Luft schwebe. Wenn Sie einen Weg finden, hinter den Energievorhang zu kommen, können Sie ihn mit der Steuerung dort deaktivieren.“

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie wir das anstellen sollen?“

„Leider nein. Das ist der komplizierte Teil“, erwiderte Doktor T’Soni und rang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln durch. „Die Geth haben schon versucht, durch das Barrierefeld zu kommen. Es ist ihnen nicht gelungen – zum Glück. Aber vielleicht gibt es einen Weg drum herum?“

„In Ordnung, wir werden uns mal umsehen“, meinte Shepard. „Wir sind gleich wieder da.“

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich geh hier bestimmt nicht weg“, sprach die Asari trocken. Wrex musste grinsen. Jetzt wo zumindest die Aussicht auf Rettung bestand, schien sich die Angst der Archäologin gelegt zu haben und sie zeigte einen Anflug von Humor.

Die Gruppe untersuchte die Energiebarriere für einen Moment, aber wie zu erwarten, blockierte sie jedwedes Durchkommen.

_Andernfalls wäre es auch ein verdammt mieses Sicherheitssystem. Ob die Protheaner jemals etwas erfunden haben, das nicht funktionierte?_

„Es gibt hier bestimmt noch mehr Gänge und Schächte“, überlegte Shepard. „Vielleicht bringt einer davon uns hinter das Energiefeld und wir können die Steuerkonsole von der Rückseite erreichen.“

„Gute Idee, aber ohne den Fahrstuhl kommen wir nicht wieder rauf und hier unten sehe ich weit und breit keinen anderen Ausgang“, antwortete Wrex.

„Dann machen wir uns eben einen“, schaltete sich Tali ein.

Überrascht drehten Shepard und Wrex sich zu der Quarianerin um, die in die Mitte der Höhle zeigte. Sie folgten ihrem ausgestreckten Finger mit den Augen und sahen den Bergbaulaser, der von den Minenarbeitern zurückgelassen worden war. Shepard lachte auf.

„Gute Idee! Meinst du, du kriegst den zum Laufen?“

„Ich bin Quarianerin. Solange es einen Schaltkreis hat, kriege ich alles zum Laufen“, antwortete Tali und auch wenn es durch ihre Maske nicht zu sehen war, hörte Wrex deutlich das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme.

Einige Minuten später steckte Tali bis zu den Ellenbogen in der Maschine und nahm deren Innenleben auseinander. Es war beeindruckend, dass sie dazu keinerlei Werkzeug benötigte. Shepard ging ihr zur Hand, während Wrex mit gezückter Waffe die Höhle abschritt. Das hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt, wenn plötzlich ein Geth aus der Ecke springen und ihnen Ärger machen würde. Doch als der Kroganer auch nach seiner dritten Runde noch keinen versteckten Feind entdeckt hatte, setzte er sich gelangweilt auf den Boden und sah Shepard und Tali beim Arbeiten zu.

Er selbst interessierte sich nicht groß für Technik, auch wenn er sich nicht zu schade dafür war, sie zu benutzen. Aber Dinge zu erfinden oder an ihnen rumzubasteln, gehörte nicht zu den Stärken der Kroganer. Zugegeben, hin und wieder erwies sich jemand als Ausnahme, wie Wrex‘ Jugendfreund Fortack, der so etwas wie der inoffizielle Ingenieur des Urdnot-Clans war. Aber Spinner gab es bekanntlich überall.

Wrex hing seinen Gedanken nach und fragte sich, ob Fortack es wohl endlich geschafft hatte, den Granatwerfer zu entwickeln, von dem er immer geschwärmt hatte, als Tali und Shepard schließlich von dem Laser zurücktraten. Beide blickten triumphierend drein – zumindest nahm Wrex dies in Talis Fall an, denn wenn Shepard Grund hatte, derart zufrieden auszusehen, traf das sicherlich auch auf die Quarianerin zu.

„Gut, versuchen wir’s“, verkündete Tali und zielte auf die Wand neben dem Raum, in dem Doktor T’Soni eingesperrt war. Mit einem Knopfdruck erwachte die Maschine zum Leben und ein Energiestrahl schoss aus der Spitze hervor. Dort, wo er auf die Höhlenwand traf, glühte das Gestein und fing nach wenigen Sekunden an zu schmelzen.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie lange es dauert, bis …“

Noch bevor Wrex seine Frage beendet hatte, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und plötzlich flogen ihnen Steinchen und Staub um die Ohren. Von einem Moment auf den anderen klaffte ein riesiges Loch in der Wand. Die gesamte Höhle erbebte und weitere Steinchen prasselten von oben auf sie herab. Hastig schaltete Tali den Laser wieder aus und blickte besorgt nach oben, als erwartete sie, dass der Schacht plötzlich über ihnen zusammenkrachte.

Als die Wände nach einer Minute jedoch immer noch standen, atmeten die drei Kameraden auf und näherten sich dem Loch, das sie in die Wand gesprengt hatten. Es war groß genug, dass sie alle nebeneinander hindurchgehen konnten, und Tali musste verlegen zugeben, dass sie es beim Kalibrieren des Lasers wohl etwas übertrieben hatte.

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass die Mine standhält, bis wir hier raus sind“, meinte Shepard und ging voran. Der neu geschaffene Tunnel war nicht sehr lang und führte sie bald darauf in einen weiteren senkrechten Schacht, der dem ersten nicht unähnlich war. Nur hatten es die Minenarbeiter offenbar nie bis hierhergeschafft, denn es gab weder Treppen noch einen Aufzug, der sie eventuell wieder hier herausgebracht hätte. Aber erst einmal hatten sie ohnehin andere Prioritäten.

Shepard schritt die Wände ab und fand kurz darauf einen Schalter. Naja, eigentlich war es mehr eine leuchtende Glyphe, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich direkt neben einer Tür befand, schlussfolgerten sie, dass es sich hierbei um die protheanische Version eines Schalters handeln musste. Der Commander betätigte ihn und die Tür öffnete sich.

Dahinter erkannten sie ein inzwischen vertrautes blaues Leuchten und den Rücken von Doktor T’Soni, die immer noch hilflos in der Luft hing. Sie hatten tatsächlich den Hintereingang in den Raum gefunden. Shepard trat an die Steuerkonsole, die sich erfreulicherweise außerhalb der Energiebarriere befand, und nach einem Knopfdruck erlosch das blaue Licht. Die Asari, die ihr Hereinkommen offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und fiel etwa einen Meter zu Boden. Sie schaffte es gerade so, bei der Landung auf den Füßen zu bleiben, und drehte sich verwirrt um. Als sie Shepard und seine Kameraden erblickte, zeigte sich Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie haben es wirklich geschafft! Der Göttin sei Dank – und Ihnen natürlich auch“, fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Shepard. „Haben Sie eine Idee, wie wir hier raus kommen? Der Minenfahrstuhl hat den Geist aufgegeben.“

Die Archäologin sah bestürzt drein. „Oh, das ist schlecht. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie … Es sei denn … Ja, vielleicht …“

Sie sah nachdenklich drein und murmelte vor sich hin, während sie an der Gruppe vorbeiging in den Schacht, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Sie kniete sich in die Mitte und untersuchte ein Muster auf dem Boden.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist hier … Aha!“, rief sie und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dort, wo sie herumgetastet hatte, fuhr ein Kontrollpult aus dem Boden. Shepard und seinen Kameraden kamen heran und schauten es sich an.

„Dieser Turm ist ein protheanischer Aufzug“, erklärte Doktor T’Soni. „Wenigstens glaube ich, dass es ein Aufzug ist. Er sollte uns hier rausbringen.“

Sie strich über eine Glyphe auf dem Pult und mit einem Rumpeln setzte sich der Boden in Bewegung. Das Tempo, mit dem sie nach oben fuhren, war quälend langsam, aber Wrex war erleichtert, dass sie überhaupt einen Weg nach draußen gefunden hatten.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Shepard an Doktor T’Soni gewandt. Die Asari wirkte mitgenommen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ja, nur … etwas erschöpft. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich in dieser Falle saß. Die Geth kamen heute Morgen in die Mine“, antwortete sie und schien selbst kaum zu glauben, was sie erzählte. „Geth jenseits des Perseus-Nebels, dass ich das noch erlebe. Und was wollten sie von _mir_? Ich verstehe das alles nicht.“

„Könnte es mit Ihrer Verbindung zu Matriarchin Benezia zusammenhängen?“

„Meine Mutter?“, fragte die Asari verdutzt. „Sie haben Sie vorhin bereits erwähnt, aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Was hat Benezia getan, dass Sie sich für sie interessieren?“

„Soweit wir wissen, arbeitet Sie mit einem Verbrecher namens Saren zusammen, ein Turianer und ehemaliger Spectre. Er kontrolliert die Geth“, erklärte Shepard. Doktor T‘Soni riss die Augen auf.

„Was? Meine Mutter hilft einem Verbrecher? Warum? Und warum sollten die Geth es deswegen auf mich abgesehen haben?“

„Saren ist auf der Suche nach der Röhre“, warf Tali ein. „Und Sie sind eine Expertin für Protheaner. Vielleicht will er, dass Sie ihm bei der Suche helfen.“

„Die Röhre?“, fragte die Asari verblüfft. „Aber dann …“

Ein lautes Beben ertönte und unterbrach Doktor T’Soni mitten im Satz. Erschrocken blickte die Gruppe nach oben. Staub rieselte von der Decke auf sie herab – nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, doch diesmal bemerkte Doktor T‘Soni außerdem einen Geruch, der ihr offenbar ganz und gar nicht behagte.

„Geht es nur mir so oder riecht es hier nach Schwefel?“, fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ich rieche es auch“, meinte Shepard. „Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist es in den letzten Minuten merklich wärmer geworden.“

„Diese Höhle war nie besonders stabil und ich schätze, die Schießereien der Geth und Ihre Sprengungen haben es nicht besser gemacht“, sprach Doktor T’Soni. „Vielleicht hat sich irgendwo ein Riss aufgetan und Magma ist eingedrungen.“

Tali tippte fieberhaft auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug herum. „Sie hat recht. Wir haben noch etwa zehn Minuten, bis hier alles zusammenbricht – wenn wir Glück haben.“

„Und wenn wir _kein_ Glück haben?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Dann verursacht der Druck vorher eine Eruption und wir sterben einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tod.“

„Na wunderbar …“, antwortete der Commander und tastete nach dem Funkgerät an seinem Helm. „Joker, peilen Sie mein Signal an und holen Sie uns ab. Sofort!“

Einen nervenaufreibenden Moment geschah nichts, doch dann erklang Jokers Stimme über Funk.

_„Zu Befehl, Commander. Habe Ihr Signal erfasst. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit: acht Minuten.“_

„Acht Minuten?“, fragte Tali ungläubig und ein Anflug von Panik lag in ihrer Stimme. „Das muss schneller gehen!“

„Ich schwöre, wenn ich hier sterbe, bringe ich diesen Piloten um“, knurrte Wrex.

„Wir schaffen das schon“, versuchte Shepard seine Kameraden zu beruhigen. „Es kann nicht mehr weit bis zur Oberfläche sein.“

„Was ist mit den Geth? Haben Sie sie alle ausgeschaltet?“, fragte Doktor T’Soni. „Da war ein Kroganer bei ihnen. Haben Sie ihn gesehen?“

„Ein Kroganer? Nein, uns sind nur Geth begegnet. Ich wusste nicht, dass Saren auch kroganische Söldner angeheuert hat.“

„O doch, macht er gerne. Mich hat er auch mal angeheuert“, erwiderte Wrex beiläufig.

Shepard drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Er hat _was_? Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?“

Der Kroganer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hätte ich, wenn ich es für wichtig gehalten hätte. Ist sowieso schon einige Jahre her. Ich erfuhr über drei Ecken von ‘nem Job am Rande der Terminus-Systeme. Es hieß, der Auftraggeber sei ein turianischer Spectre, der gut bezahlte und sich nie vor Ort blicken ließ.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Auftraggeber Saren war?“

„Ganz sicher“, meinte Wrex. „Er ließ sich ein einziges Mal blicken, als wir gerade einen Volus-Frachter für ihn aufgebracht hatten. Keine Ahnung, warum er daran so interessiert war, ich hab an dem Tag nichts an Bord gesehen, dass die Mühe wert gewesen wäre. Aber da hab ich sein Gesicht gesehen und als er bei der Anhörung vor dem Rat auftrat, habe ich ihn wiedererkannt. Bis dahin hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer mein damaliger Auftraggeber war.“

„Saren hat Söldner angeheuert, damit sie Frachtschiffe überfallen? Warum“, bohrte Shepard nach. „Erzähl mir, was du weißt.“

„Das ist es ja, ich weiß gar nichts“, antwortete der Kroganer. „Deswegen hab ich’s auch nie erwähnt. Die Schiffe, die wir für ihn abgeschossen haben, enthielten nie etwas Wertvolles. Mal ein paar Waffen, hier und da Lebensmittel und Medizin, aber nichts Besonderes. Zumindest nichts, was ich gesehen hätte. Und der Tag, an dem ich den Mistkerl sah, war mein letzter bei diesem Job. Er war irgendwie seltsam drauf. Sprach mit niemandem und reagierte auch nicht, als er selber angesprochen wurde. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, also machte ich, dass ich da rauskam. Ich hab nicht mal darauf gewartet, bezahlt zu werden.“

Shepard wirkte enttäuscht. Anscheinend hatte er gehofft, Wrex könnte ihnen wertvolle Informationen über ihren Feind liefern. „Das ist alles? Mehr kannst du uns nicht darüber erzählen?“

„Leider ja“, antwortete der Kroganer. „Vielleicht noch das: Ich tat an diesem Tag gut daran, mich auf meine Instinkte zu verlassen. Alle anderen Söldner, die bei dem Job mitgemacht haben, kamen binnen einer Woche ums Leben. Jeder verdammte Einzelne.“

„Und dieser Mann hat die Geth auf mich angesetzt?“, fragte Doktor T’Soni stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend.“

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass er Sie in die Finger bekommt“, versicherte ihr Shepard. „Wir beschützen Sie.“

„Ach, wie heroisch“, erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme von oben. Die Gruppe hob den Blick und erkannte einen fremden Kroganer, der einige Meter über ihnen am Rand des Schachtes stand und zu ihnen hinunterspähte. Mehrere Geth flankierten seine Seite.

Shepard und seine Kameraden zückten ihre Waffen und bauten sich schützend vor der Asari auf. Einige Sekunden später kam der Fahrstuhl oben an und sie standen dem Kroganer auf Augenhöhe gegenüber. Ein bösartiges Grinsen zeigte sich auf dessen Gesicht.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich aufgeben. Oder auch nicht. Das wäre amüsanter.“

Wrex schnaubte. Dieses Bürschchen schien sich viel auf seine Blechbüchsen-Leibgarde einzubilden.

„Danke, dass Sie das Energiefeld für uns deaktiviert haben“, sprach der feindliche Kroganer. „Jetzt treten Sie brav beiseite und geben Sie die Frau Doktor heraus.“

„Was auch immer Sie wollen, von mir bekommen Sie es nicht“, sprach die Archäologin trotzig. Wrex war beeindruckt, wie gut sie es schaffte, ihre Angst zu verbergen.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen habe, diese ganze verdammte Mine stürzt ein!“, rief Shepard aufgebracht. „Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt!“

„Ha, für einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod ist das sogar der allerbeste Zeitpunkt, Mensch!“, lachte der Kroganer. Er wandte sich an die Geth neben ihm. „Verschont wenn möglich die Asari. Wenn nicht … ist es auch egal.“

Und damit begann der Kampf. Da der Raum keinerlei Deckung bot, mussten die Kameraden darauf vertrauen, dass die Schilde ihrer Kampfpanzerung lange genug standhielten, bis sie ihre Feinde ausgeschaltet hatten. Kaum war Wrex dieser Gedanke gekommen, fiel ihm ein, dass die Asari in ihrer Mitte keinerlei Schutzausrüstung trug. Doch als er sich nach ihr umdrehte, merkte er, dass er sich ihretwegen keine Sorgen machen musste. Doktor T’Soni hockte an der Wand und hatte einen kuppelförmigen Energieschild um sich errichtet.

_Natürlich. Als wenn es eine Asari gäbe, die keine biotischen Fähigkeiten besitzt._

Zufrieden, dass ihr Schützling fürs Erste nicht Gefahr lief, von Kugeln durchlöchert zu werden, widmete sich Wrex voll und ganz dem Kampf. Schnell erkor er den anderen Kroganer als sein Ziel aus und zielte auf dessen hässlichen Schädel. Natürlich prallte der Schuss wirkungslos an dessen Schild ab, aber immerhin hatte Wrex so seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Die beiden Kroganer musterten sich für einen Augenblick abschätzend und stürmten dann brüllend aufeinander zu. Im nächsten Moment flogen die Fäuste.

Wrex genoss es, seinen gesamten Frust der vergangenen Tage und die Anspannung der letzten Stunden an seinem Gegner auszulassen. Dies war der Kampf, nachdem er sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte. Geth in Stücke zu schießen, machte Spaß, aber nichts war so befriedigend, wie einem Feind die Faust in die Rippen zu rammen und mit dem Geräusch brechender Knochen belohnt zu werden. Und Wrex teilte ordentlich aus. Erst als der fremde Kroganer Blut spuckte und seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr bewegen konnte, weil Wrex ihm die Schulter ausgekugelt hatte, schien ihm klar zu werden, dass er der Unterlegene in diesem Kampf war. Wrex bemerkte genau den Moment, als seinem Feind diese Tatsache klar wurde, und mit einem gewissen Respekt erkannte er an, dass der andere Kroganer trotzdem seine verbliebene Hand zum Schlag hob.

Natürlich musste ihm klar sein, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber es lag nun mal nicht in der Natur eines Kroganers, sein Schicksal kampflos zu akzeptieren. Wrex erwies ihm Gnade, indem er die Sache schnell zu Ende brachte. Mit einem gezielten Schlag renkte er auch noch die linke Schulter seines Feindes aus und während dieser noch ungläubig auf seinen nun nutzlosen Arm starrte, zog Wrex ein langes Messer aus seiner Seitentasche und rammte es dem anderen bis zum Griff unter die Schädelplatte. Der Körper des Kroganers erstarrte und sackte dann leblos zu Boden.

Wrex wandte sich von ihm ab und sah nach seinen Gefährten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass nur noch einer der Geth am Leben war, und dieser zappelte hilflos in der Luft herum. Anscheinend konnte die Asari mit ihrer Biotik noch mehr anstellen, als nur einen Schutzschild zu errichten. Binnen Sekunden zerschoss Shepard den Geth zu einem rauchenden Scherbenhaufen und der Kampf war vorüber.

Doch Zeit zum Feiern blieb ihnen nicht, denn ein erneutes Beben erinnerte sie daran, dass sie praktisch in einem Vulkan standen, der drauf und dran war auszubrechen.

„Schnell, hier entlang!“, rief Doktor T’Soni und rannte einen Gang hinunter. Die anderen drei folgten ihr und nach einigen Metern erkannten sie eine Öffnung vor sich, aus der Sonnenlicht hereindrang. Dies musste der Ausgang sein.

Sie liefen nach draußen und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie standen auf einer metallenen Plattform gute dreißig Meter über dem Boden, mit einem Steg an der Seite, der nach unten führte. Nur war keiner von ihnen gewillt, diesen Weg anzusteuern, denn die Planetenoberfläche um sie herum kam einem Inferno gleich. Die Erdkruste war an etlichen Stellen aufgerissen, Dampf und Lava schoss aus den Spalten hervor und selbst Wrex fiel es schwer, in der schwefelhaltigen Luft zu atmen. Shepard nahm seinen Helm ab und reichte ihn an Doktor T’Soni weiter, die bereits hustete. Die Asari versuchte zu protestieren, aber Shepard ignorierte ihre Einwände, setzte ihr den Helm auf und aktivierte die Versiegelung. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie herausbekäme, wie sie ihn wieder absetzen konnte.

Wrex gefiel das Ganze nicht. Sicher, es war nobel von dem Spectre, die Zivilistin vorm Erstickungstod zu bewahren, aber auch Shepard würde nicht lange in dieser Luft durchhalten. Und er selbst auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Sie mussten hier irgendwie weg. Außerdem war es unerträglich heiß und letzten Endes nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Steg auf dem sie standen, zu einem Metallklumpen zerschmolz.

_Na toll, wir haben also die Wahl, zurückzugehen in eine einstürzende Höhle, nach unten zu gehen und zu verbrennen oder hier oben zu bleiben und zu ersticken._

Gerade als Wrex überlegte, welches wohl der angenehmste Tod wäre, hörten sie das Rauschen von Triebwerken und plötzlich brach die Normandy aus den Schwefelwolken hervor. Erleichtert lachte der Kroganer auf. Sieht so aus, als konnte er diesen elenden Piloten am Leben lassen.

Die Dämpfe und die nahen Klippen machten es Joker schwer, das Schiff nahe an ihre Position zu bringen, doch schließlich schaffte er es, die Normandy etwa zwei Meter über der Plattform in der Schwebe zu halten.

 _„Beeilen Sie sich! Lange kann ich das Schiff nicht ruhig halten!“_ , drängte sie Jokers Stimme über Funk.

Die Ladeluke der Normandy senkte sich und plötzlich sahen sie sich Kaidan und Garrus gegenüber, die ihnen die Hand entgegenstreckten.

„Los, springt!“, rief der Lieutenant, doch diese Aufforderung hätte es nicht gebraucht, denn die Kameraden waren bereits in Bewegung. Tali und Doktor T’Soni wurden als Erstes hinaufgezogen.

Dann setzten Shepard und Wrex zum Sprung an, doch in diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Knirschen und der Steg brach zur Seite weg. Der Kroganer und der Spectre bekamen gerade noch die Kante der Ladeluke zu fassen, ehe die Plattform unter ihnen zusammenkrachte. Kaidan hechtete vor und packte Shepard am Handgelenk, ehe dessen Griff sich lockern konnte. Wrex wurde unter großer Anstrengung – und ausgiebigem Gefluche – von Garrus an Bord gezogen.

_Verdammt. Wie es aussieht, schulde ich dem Turianer jetzt einen Drink._

Sobald alle wohlbehalten und keuchend auf dem Boden des Frachtraums lagen, schloss Kaidan die Ladeluke und verständigte Joker.

„Alle sind sicher an Bord. Jetzt fliegen Sie uns hier raus!“

_„Das müssen Sie mir nicht zweimal sagen, Lieutenant. Unserem Mädchen gefällt es hier gar nicht.“_

Eines schönen Tages musste jemand mal ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit Joker bezüglich seiner Personifizierung der Normandy reden, aber in diesem Moment war Wrex der Fetisch des Piloten herzlich schnurz. Während das Schiff an Höhe gewann und die brodelnde Oberfläche Therums hinter sich ließ, rappelten sich die Gefährten fluchend und stöhnend vom Boden auf. Shepard stützte sich auf seine Knie und brach in einen Hustenanfall aus, doch als Kaidan besorgt zu ihm eilte, winkte er ab.

„Schon … schon gut“, japste der Commander. „Meine Lungen müssen sich nur wieder daran erinnern, was Sauerstoff ist.“

„Darum haben wir Kroganer vier Lungen“, kommentierte Wrex grinsend. „In irgendeiner Ecke davon findet sich immer noch etwas Sauerstoff.“

„Tja, wenn man seinen eigenen Planeten in eine Einöde verwandelt, ist man wohl auf jeden evolutionären Vorteil angewiesen“, erwiderte Garrus trocken.

Wrex warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Mit diesem Spruch hatte der Turianer, ohne es zu wissen, seine Aussicht auf einen kostenlosen Drink verspielt.

Aber vielleicht würde Wrex dessen Gesellschaft erdulden, wenn er sich selbst nachher ein Gläschen genehmigte. Nach dem heutigen Tag hatte er sich das mehr als verdient.

Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Kaidan und Ashley Rincol von ihrem Einkaufsbummel mitgebracht hatten.


	13. Liara

**_Alien-Sprachen als Pflichtfach in unseren Schulen?_ **

**_Die Überschwemmung unserer Märkte mit außerirdischen Waren?_ **

**_Alien-Multikulti in unserem eigenen Sonnensystem?_ **

**_Nehmt dies nicht einfach hin! Lasst nicht zu, dass die menschliche Kultur von außerirdischen Einflüssen überrollt wird! Wehrt euch gegen Politiker, die das Wohl von Aliens über ihre eigene Spezies stellen!_ **

**_Die Trockenlandpartei setzt sich dafür ein, dass die irdischen Werte verankert bleiben, und stemmt sich gegen die Verfremdung unserer Gesellschaft. Wir sind Menschen, die sich für die Menschen einsetzen!_ **

**_Wir behüten unsere Jugend vor den schändlichen Manipulationen durch die Außerirdischen._ **

**_Wir verhindern, dass menschliche Soldaten ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um sogenannte „Verbündete“ zu beschützen._ **

**_Wir stemmen uns gegen die Durchmischung der menschlichen Gesellschaft mit Aliens._ **

**_Tretet jetzt der Trockenlandpartei bei und helft uns, die Reinheit der menschlichen Rasse zu bewahren!_ **

_\- Hetzschrift der Trockenlandpartei, Quelle: unbekannt_

_°°°°°_

_„… aber die Hitzespeicher haben’s überstanden, meint Lieutenant Adams. War auf jeden Fall ‘ne knappe Sache, Commander. Noch zehn Sekunden und wir hätten in geschmolzenem Schwefel gebadet.“_

Jokers Stimme hallte von der Decke des Kommunikationsraums, in dem Shepard seine Squad-Mitglieder sowie Doktor T’Soni versammelt hatte, um die Ereignisse auf Therum zu besprechen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn lauschte der Commander dem Bericht des Piloten.

 _„Die Normandy ist nicht dafür ausgelegt, in explodierenden Vulkanen zu landen. Dabei könnten unsere Sensoren verglühen und unsere Hülle schmelzen. Nur falls es Sie interessiert“_ , plapperte Joker beschwingt daher. _„Oh, und Commander? Ich hätte gerne Gold. Also für meinen Orden, meine ich. Falls Sie vorhaben, mich für einen Orden vorzuschlagen. Wo ich doch Ihren Ar… ähm … Arm aus dem Feuer gezogen habe.“_

Shepard schnaubte. „Wenn wir Ihnen einen Orden geben, müssen Sie sich mit Politikern und stundenlangen Podiumsdiskussionen herumschlagen. Wollen Sie das wirklich?“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, ehe erneut Jokers Stimme über Funk erklang: _„Gutes Gegenargument. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich mich dann auch rasieren. Neee, das ist mir kein Orden wert.“_

„Gut, dass Sie Ihre Prioritäten kennen“, erwiderte Shepard trocken. „Bleiben Sie im Orbit um Therum und warten Sie auf neue Befehle.“

Damit kappte er die Verbindung zum Cockpit und wandte sich an die Anwesenden im Raum. Doktor T’Soni sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wir sind da unten fast gestorben und Ihr Pilot macht Scherze darüber?“, fragte sie.

Shepard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit versucht er, den Stress zu kompensieren. Man gewöhnt sich dran.“

„Verstehe. Dies muss eine menschliche Eigenart sein“, erwiderte die Asari fasziniert und klang dabei, als hätte sie gerade eine wissenschaftliche Entdeckung gemacht. „Tut mir leid, Commander, aber ich habe keine besonders große Erfahrung mit Ihrem Volk.“

„Haben Sie sich auf Therum nie die Mühe gemacht, mit den Kolonisten zu sprechen?“, fragte Ashley missbilligend. Shepard warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, doch Doktor T’Soni schien Ashleys Unfreundlichkeit gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Die Ausgrabungsstätte lag weit entfernt von jeder Siedlung und ich habe allein gearbeitet. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das wohl keine sehr gute Idee.“ Sie lächelte Shepard, Wrex und Tali an. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie mein Leben gerettet haben. Diese Geth hätten mich sicher getötet. Oder mich zu Saren verschleppt.“

„Was könnte Saren von Ihnen wollen?“, fragte Kaidan. „Wissen Sie etwas über die Röhre, nach der er sucht?“

„Nicht viel. Ich weiß nur, dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Verschwinden der Protheaner zu tun hat. Das ist nämlich mein Spezialgebiet: Ich beschäftige mich schon seit fünfzig Jahren mit der Frage, was mit ihnen passiert sein könnte.“

Shepard musterte das jugendliche Gesicht der Wissenschaftlerin. Natürlich wusste er, dass Asari eine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung hatten, aber diese Langlebigkeit direkt vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, war etwas irritierend. Selbst mit all den Errungenschaften der modernen Medizin, die es heutzutage gab, wurde kein Mensch älter als hundertfünfzig. Ob es sehr unhöflich wäre, Doktor T’Soni nach ihrem Alter zu fragen? Zum Glück kam Garrus ihm damit zuvor.

Die Asari blickte verlegen drein. „Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich bin nur einhundertundsechs.“

„Das ist wirklich unfair“, grummelte Ashley. „Ich hoffe, dass ich in diesem Alter auch noch so gut aussehe.“

Wrex lachte auf. „Als wenn ein Jahrhundert eine lange Zeit wäre. Aber ich schätze, euch kurzlebigen Spezies muss das so vorkommen.“ Er musterte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Nach Asari-Maßstäben sind Sie fast noch ein Kind.“

„Leider“, gab Doktor T’Soni zerknirscht zu. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum meine Forschungsarbeiten nicht die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Nur aufgrund meiner Jugend lehnen die Asari-Professoren meine Theorien über das Schicksal der Protheaner ab!“

„Ich habe meine eigene Theorie über das Verschwinden der Protheaner“, erwiderte Shepard und verschränkte die Arme. Botschafter Udina und der Rat mochten glauben, die Geschichte über die Reaper wäre nur ein Märchen, doch der Spectre hatte daran so seine Zweifel. Die Bilder, die ihm der Sender gezeigt hatte, waren auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was genau sie ihm zeigten, aber an einem Bestand für Shepard kein Zweifel: Diese Bilder waren echt. Er spürte es.

„Bei allem Respekt“, meinte Doktor T’Soni (und anders als die meisten anderen Personen in dieser Galaxie schien sie diese drei Worte tatsächlich ernst zu meinen), „aber ich habe praktisch schon jede mögliche Theorie darüber gehört. Das Problem ist, Beweise für diese Theorien zu erbringen. Die Protheaner haben uns auffällig wenig hinterlassen. Es schein fast, als ob jemand nicht will, dass das Geheimnis gelüftet wird. “

„Sie meinen, jemand hat nach dem Verschwinden der Protheaner absichtlich alle Spuren verwischt?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.

Die Asari nickte. „Wie gesagt, dies sind alles nur Theorien. Aber ein Punkt ist am interessantesten: Meine Funde belegen, dass die Protheaner nicht die erste galaktische Zivilisation war, die verschwunden ist. Es muss andere vor ihnen gegeben haben.“

„Andere Zivilisationen vor den Protheanern? Davon höre ich zum ersten Mal“, meinte Shepard. „Wie kommen Sie darauf? Ich dachte, es gäbe keine Beweise.“

„Ich arbeite seit fünfzig Jahren an dieser Sache. Ich habe jedes noch so kleine Bruchstück untersucht. Und langsam, aber sicher beginnen sich Muster abzuzeichnen. Muster, die auf die Wahrheit schließen lassen“, sprach Doktor T’Soni überzeugt. „Es ist schwer, das alles zu erklären. Ich habe keinen bestimmten Beweis, der meine Theorie stützt. Es ist mehr eine Ahnung, die sich nach fünfzig Jahren Forschung eingestellt hat.“

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst wenn Sie Recht haben, wird eine Ahnung niemanden überzeugen.“

„Aber ich _weiß_ , dass ich richtig liege. Und früher oder später werde ich es beweisen können. Es _gab_ andere Zivilisationen vor den Protheanern. Und genau wie die Protheaner sind sie plötzlich verschwunden. Dieser Zyklus hat sich bereits wiederholt.“

„Zyklus? Wovon sprechen Sie?“

„Die Galaxie basiert auf einem Zyklus des Aussterbens“, erklärte Doktor T’Soni. „Jedes Mal, wenn eine Zivilisation ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, erfährt sie ein plötzliches Ende. Zurück bleiben nur Ruinen. Und ich glaube, dass die Errungenschaften der Protheaner, die sie uns zurückgelassen haben – die Massenportale, die Citadel –, auf der Technologie ihrer Vorgänger beruhten. Aber alle diese Völker verschwanden aus der galaktischen Geschichte. Und ich möchte herausfinden warum.“

„Sie wurden von einem bewusstseinsfähigen Maschinenvolk ausgelöscht“, erwiderte Shepard. „Den Reapern. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?“

„Reaper? Nein, davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Woher wissen Sie das?“, fragte Doktor T’Soni verblüfft. „Haben Sie Beweise dafür?“

„Es gab einen protheanischen Sender auf Eden Prime. Er hat mir … so eine Art Vision übermittelt. Ich bemühe mich immer noch, diese Eindrücke zu deuten“, antwortete Shepard. Er ließ dabei unerwähnt, dass ihn diese verdammten Bilder immer noch regelmäßig aus dem Schlaf rissen.

„Visionen? Ja, das ergibt Sinn“, sprach Doktor T’Soni aufgeregt. „Die Protheaner kommunizierten mit Hilfe dieser Sender, indem sie die Informationen direkt an den Verstand der Empfänger übermittelten.“

„Sie sind mit dieser Art von Sender vertraut?“

Die Asari nickte. „Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige, die funktionstüchtig sind. Kein Wunder, dass die Geth Eden Prime angegriffen haben. Die Möglichkeit, einen funktionierenden Sender zu bekommen, ist fast jedes Risiko wert.“

„Nun, in diesem Fall hat es sich für sie nicht ausgezahlt. Der Sender ist explodiert“, meinte Kaidan.

„Oh … das ist sehr bedauerlich“, erwiderte die Asari und klang enttäuscht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Shepard. „Die Sender waren für die Kommunikation unter Protheanern konstruiert. Jegliche Informationen, die Sie erhalten haben, müssen sehr unstrukturiert gewesen sein.“

Shepard erinnerte sich an den Moment, als die Flut zusammenhangloser Bilder über seinen Verstand hereingebrochen war. „Unstrukturiert“ erschien ihm ein sehr milder Begriff für diese Erfahrung zu sein.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie überhaupt einen Sinn daraus lesen konnten“, fuhr Doktor T’Soni fort und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ein weniger starker Verstand wäre bei diesem Vorgang zerstört worden. Sie müssen über einen bemerkenswert starken Willen verfügen, Commander.“

Shepard trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Es behagte ihm nicht, wie die Asari ihn interessiert musterte. Und scheinbar war er da nicht der einzige.

„Das alles hilft uns nicht, Saren zu finden. Oder diese komische Röhre“, meinte Ashley schroff und funkelte die Asari an.

„Natürlich, Sie haben recht“, entschuldigte sich Doktor T’Soni. „Ich kann meine wissenschaftliche Neugier manchmal einfach nicht ablegen. Leider habe ich keine Informationen, die Ihnen auf der Suche nach Saren oder der Röhre helfen könnten.“

„Und was ist mit der Suche nach Ihrer Mutter?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Wenn wir Benezia ausfindig machen, kann sie uns vielleicht zu Saren führen. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, warum sie sich mit ihm zusammengetan hat?“

„Nein, ich verstehe es selbst nicht“, erwiderte Doktor T’Soni. „Meine Mutter war immer der Ansicht, die Asari müssten sich mehr an den galaktischen Ereignissen beteiligen. Vielleicht dachte sie, wenn sie sich mit Saren verbündet, wäre das letzten Endes zum Wohle aller. Zumindest hoffe ich das.“

Sie sah bestürzt drein. „Das alles ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mit meiner Mutter gesprochen. Sie war zu sehr mit ihrer Politik beschäftigt und ich mit meinen Forschungen. Aber ich kenne sie! Und all das passt nicht zu ihr. Irgendetwas muss sich geändert haben. Ich … ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie zulassen würde, dass Saren mir etwas antut.“

„Wir wissen nicht, warum Saren hinter Ihnen her ist, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er es wieder versuchen wird“, meinte Shepard. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie mit uns kommen.“

Doktor T’Soni sah erleichtert aus. „Danke, Commander. Hier bei Ihnen und Ihrer Crew fühle ich mich in Sicherheit. Und vielleicht kann ich Ihnen mit meinem Wissen über die Protheaner von Nutzen sein.“

„Willkommen an Bord, Doktor T’Soni“, sprach Shepard und schüttelte die Hand der Asari.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich ‚Liara‘. Und ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass … Oohh.“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde die Wissenschaftlerin blass und taumelte einen Schritt. Sie griff sich an die Schläfe.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Shepard besorgt.

„Ja, mir … ist bloß etwas schwindelig. Ich weiß gerade nicht, wann ich zuletzt etwas gegessen oder getrunken habe. Ich war ziemlich lange in diesem Kraftfeld gefangen.“

„Es ist besser, wenn Sie Doktor Chakwas aufsuchen. Lieutenant Alenko wird Sie auf unsere Krankenstation bringen“, meinte der Spectre und tauschte einen Blick mit Kaidan, welcher nickte. „Alle anderen: Wegtreten!“

Binnen kurzem hatte sich der Kommunikationsraum geleert und Shepard blieb allein zurück. Für ein paar Minuten genoss er die Stille und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Liara hatte ihnen gerade viel Nützliches erzählt. Und trotzdem hatte Shepard das Gefühl, mehr Fragen statt Antworten erhalten zu haben. War es wirklich möglich, dass die Reaper noch andere Völker vor den Protheanern ausgelöscht hatten? Und wenn das tatsächlich stimmte: Bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass sie es wieder versuchen würden? Vielleicht schon bald?

Der Spectre beschloss, diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben. Für den Moment hatte er hier noch eine Sache zu erledigen.

„Joker, haben Sie die Missionsberichte an den Rat übermittelt?“, fragte er laut. Er war sich sicher, dass der Pilot der gesamten Besprechung zugehört hatte.

_„Jup, und der Rat wartet nur darauf, mit Ihnen zu reden. Soll ich Sie durchstellen?“_

Am liebsten hätte Shepard die Frage verneint. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Gespräch noch eine Weile aufschieben zu können, aber offenbar waren die Ratsmitglieder sehr erpicht darauf, Neuigkeiten von ihrem Spectre zu erfahren. Besser, er ließ sie nicht warten.

„Ja, stellen Sie die Verbindung her, Joker.“

Er wandte sich zum Hologrammfeld an der Rückseite des Raums und nahm Haltung an. Lange dauerte es nicht, bis die vertrauten Gestalten dreier Aliens vor ihm erschienen.

„Commander Shepard“, grüßte ihn die asarische Ratsherrin. Anscheinend war sie die einzige in dem Trio, die Wert auf Höflichkeit legte. „Wir haben Ihren Bericht erhalten. Und wir haben zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sich Doktor T’Soni bei Ihnen an Bord befindet.“

„Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass Sie entsprechende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ihretwegen getroffen haben?“, wollte der turianische Ratsherr wissen.

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. Auch wenn er damit gerechnet hatte, dass nicht jeder auf Anhieb von Liaras Unschuld überzeugt wäre, ärgerte ihn diese kaum verhohlene Unterstellung. Die Archäologin war nun Teil seiner Crew und er würde nicht zulassen, dass man sie derart haltlosen Anschuldigungen aussetzte.

„Liara hat nichts mit Benezias Machenschaften zu tun. Sie ist auf unserer Seite. Die Geth haben versucht, sie zu töten“, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme.

„Als wenn Benezia das zulassen würde“, meinte der Turianer schroff. Shepard bekam mehr und mehr den Eindruck, dass dieser Ratsherr ihn nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte.

„Zumindest war die Mission ein Erfolg“, mischte sich das salarianische Ratsmitglied ein und wechselte damit das Thema.

„In der Tat“, sprach die Asari, „dies war gute Arbeit, Commander.“

„Bis auf die Zerstörung einer wertvollen protheanischen Ruine“, nörgelte der Turianer weiter und nun war Shepard _überzeugt_ , dass dieser ihn nicht leiden konnte. „War das wirklich notwendig, Shepard?“

Der Spectre musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um dem Turianer nicht die Meinung zu geigen. Stattdessen bemühte er sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall.

„In den Ruinen wimmelte es von Geth. Wir hatten Glück, dort überhaupt lebend rauszukommen.“

„Natürlich, Commander, die Mission hat immer Priorität“, meinte die Asari-Ratsherrin und lächelte ihn an. Offenbar hatte er zumindest bei ihr einen Stein im Brett. „Nun, da Sie Doktor T’Soni gerettet haben, hoffen wir, dass Sie Saren bald aufspüren werden. Viel Glück dabei, Commander. Wir erwarten regelmäßige Berichte.“

Damit beendeten die Ratsmitglieder die Übertragung und Shepard war wieder allein. Seufzend rieb er sich die Stirn.

_Das lief besser als erwartet._

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er die Suche nach Saren fortsetzen sollte. Sie hatten bereits Wochen damit zugebracht, Liara ausfindig zu machen, und dabei kaum ein Viertel der Attika-Traverse erkundet. Und da hatten sie immerhin noch eine grobe Idee gehabt, wonach sie Ausschau halten mussten und in welchem Sternen-Cluster. Aber jetzt?

Kurz entschlossen trat er an die Kommunikationskonsole und schickte eine Anfrage für eine Verbindung ab. Er musste fast eine halbe Stunde warten und als er schon dachte, dass das erhoffte Gespräch nicht mehr zustande käme, erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Captain Anderson im Raum. Es gab kein Bild, doch das störte den Spectre nicht.

_„Commander Shepard! Es tut gut, von Ihnen zu hören!“_

„Geht mir auch so, Sir“, erwiderte Shepard und versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

_„Ich habe Ihren Missionsbericht von Therum erhalten. Das war gute Arbeit. Aber rechnen Sie besser mit einer Nachricht von Botschafter Udina. Er war ganz und gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass diese Protheaner-Ruine dran glauben musste.“_

„Ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden, Sir. Und die Geth sind daran auch nicht ganz unschuldig.“

_„Oh, mir müssen Sie nichts erklären, Commander. Wir beide wissen, dass Leben wesentlich mehr zählen als ein paar Artefakte. Das werde ich auch Udina klarmachen.“_

Shepard grinste. Es tat gut zu hören, dass er immer noch ein paar Freunde auf der Citadel hatte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir weiterhelfen, Sir. Wir haben Doktor T’Soni gefunden, aber Sie konnte uns leider nicht dabei helfen, Saren oder ihre Mutter ausfindig zu machen. Haben Sie eine Idee, wo ich meine Suche fortsetzen kann?“

_„Das ist ärgerlich. Ich hatte so darauf gehofft, dass Benezias Tochter etwas weiß.“_

„Gibt es neue Sichtungen von Saren? Oder den Geth? Ich bin dankbar für jeden kleinen Hinweis. Wenn ich einfach nur planlos die Traverse durchkämme, haben wir Saren in zehn Jahren noch nicht dingfest gemacht.“

_„Das gilt es in der Tat zu vermeiden. Vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich etwas für Sie: Wir haben vor kurzem den Kontakt zu unserer Kolonie Zhu’s Hope verloren.“_

„Zhu’s Hope?“ Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht diese menschliche Pioniersiedlung auf Feros? Ich habe in den Nachrichten davon gehört.“

_„Ja, sie wurde vor fünf Jahren im Auftrag der ExoGeni Corporation gegründet. Die Allianz hatte nur wenig Anteil daran, aber auch wir erhielten Berichte über den Fortschritt der Kolonie. Alles lief gut, bis vor Kurzem der Kontakt zu Zhu’s Hope von einem Tag auf den anderen abbrach. Das Letzte, was wir hörten, war, dass man Geth auf Feros gesichtet hätte.“_

„Feros ist bekannt für seine zahlreichen Protheaner-Ruinen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Shepard.

_„Das ist noch untertrieben. Der gesamte Planet war einmal eine gigantische protheanische Stadt. Ein Teil der Infrastruktur ist sogar noch intakt. Die Kolonie wurde auf den Überresten der Gebäude errichtet.“_

„Ich erkenne hier so langsam ein Muster. Entweder ist Saren begeisterter Hobby-Historiker oder seine Geth sollen dort irgendetwas für ihn suchen.“

 _„Vielleicht auch beides“_ , sprach Anderson trocken. _„So oder so, Feros scheint im Moment unsere beste Option zu sein. Und sei es nur, dass Sie herausfinden, was mit der Kolonie geschehen ist.“_

„Das werde ich, Sir. Danke für die Informationen. Shepard Ende.“

Mit wesentlich leichterem Herzen kappte Shepard die Verbindung und atmete einmal tief durch. Kontaktabbruch mit einer menschlichen Kolonie und eine unbestätigte Sichtung von Geth. Es war ein dünner Hinweis, das musste er zugeben, aber immerhin führte er sie zu einem neuen Ziel. Und diesmal war es sogar ein konkreter Planet und nicht nur eine vage Angabe wie „irgendwo im Artemis-Tau-Cluster“.

Wenn man es so betrachtete, klang Feros sogar recht vielversprechend. Und wenn sie auf ihrem Weg dorthin weiterhin die Augen nach allem Ungewöhnlichen offenhielten, stießen sie mit etwas Glück womöglich auf weitere Hinweise, die sie zu Saren führen konnten.

Müde rieb sich Shepard die Augen. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wann er zuletzt eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Warum wurde bei all den Geschichten über die Heldentaten der Spectres nie erwähnt, wie stressig dieser Job war? Andererseits wurde wohl auch den wenigstens Spectres das Hirn von einem Stück antiker Alien-Technologie gegrillt. Shepard beschloss, sich für ein paar Stunden in seine Kabine zurückzuziehen und zu versuchen, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Pressly und Kaidan würden in seiner Abwesenheit den Betrieb auf der Normandy am Laufen halten. Aber zuvor musste er noch bei Joker vorbeischauen und ihm Befehle erteilen.

Sie hatten ein neues Ziel.

Als Shepard erwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht. Oder genauer gesagt: Die Normandy befand sich im Ruhemodus, was der Spectre nur daran erkannte, dass die Beleuchtung gedimmt und lediglich eine Handvoll der Besatzung auf den Beinen war. Die einzelnen Decks waren praktisch verwaist, als Shepard seine Runde drehte, und zu seiner Überraschung war sogar der Pilotensitz im Cockpit leer. Offenbar hatte selbst Joker eingesehen, dass er hin und wieder Schlaf benötigte, und den Autopilot aktiviert.

Shepard kontrollierte kurz die Instrumente, fand jedoch nichts, was ihm Anlass zur Sorge bereitet hätte. Keine Asteroidenfelder, keine Magnetstürme und kein anderes Schiff in einem Umkreis von 10 Lichtjahren. Auch wenn man es aufgrund seiner großen Klappe schnell vergaß, schien Joker doch zu wissen, was er tat.

Für eine Weile blickte der Spectre aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. Die Normandy befand sich am Rande des Knossos-Systems und steuerte das nächste Massenportal an, um den Artemis-Tau-Cluster zu verlassen. Bis dahin würde es noch gut einen halben Tag dauern und auch dann hätten sie noch ein ordentliches Stück vor sich, bis sie Feros erreichten. Wie es aussah, stand ihnen wieder eine lange Woche bevor.

_Und wer weiß, was uns auf dem Weg dorthin alles erwartet. Nur bitte kein weiterer Dreschschlund._

Shepard ließ sich in den Pilotensessel fallen und rief über die Konsole die schiffsweite Datenbank auf. Für eine Weile war er damit beschäftigt, Berichte der verschiedenen Crew-Einheiten zu lesen und sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Lieutenant Adams hatte im Laufe des Tages zwei der Hitzeaggregate auf der Backbordseite ausgetauscht, Lieutenant Grenado von der Sicherheitsmannschaft meldete eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwei Systemtechnikern (deren Auslöser anscheinend eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Kumquats gewesen war) und Dr. Chakwas berichtete von einem Bestandsschwund an Schmerztabletten und … _Verhütungsmitteln_? Shepard beschloss, es nicht genauer wissen zu wollen, und bewilligte einfach den Antrag auf Nachbestellung.

Normalerweise erledigte er solche Arbeiten von seiner Kabine aus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam diese ihm in jener Nacht zu beengt vor. Der Ausblick auf die Sterne sagte ihm wesentlich mehr zu und so genoss er die friedliche Stille, während er weiter die Berichte durchging. Doch auch das war bald erledigt und dann wusste er nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Es gab nichts an Bord zu tun, alle Befehle waren erteilt und bis auf die Leute von der Nachtschicht schliefen sämtliche Crewmitglieder tief und fest.

Oder … vielleicht auch nicht?

Aus einer Laune heraus machte Shepard eine Eingabe in den Bordcomputer und fragte diesen nach Kaidans aktueller Position. Sollte der Staff Lieutenant sich in seiner Schlafkabine befinden, würde Shepard ihn nicht weiter behelligen. Aber sollte Kaidan aus welchem Grund auch immer tatsächlich noch wach sein, könnten sie einander vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten. Die gelegentlichen Gespräche mit dem Biotiker waren für Shepard eines der wenigen Highlights im monotonen Alltag auf der Normandy. Nicht nur, dass Kaidan intelligent und charmant war: Seitdem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass es nicht gegen die Allianz-Vorschriften verstieß, sich mit seinem Commander anzufreunden, war er Shepard gegenüber auch merklich aufgetaut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter der professionellen Fassade ein derart trockener Humor verbarg?

Zugegeben, Kaidan über den Bordcomputer zu stalken, nur um mit ihm einen Plausch führen zu können, ging vielleicht ein klein bisschen zu weit, aber Shepards schlechtes Gewissen war nicht groß genug, um ihn davon abzubringen. Zu seiner Freude entdeckte er, dass der Lieutenant tatsächlich noch auf den Beinen war und sich offenbar in Arbeitsraum 2 aufhielt, zusammen mit … Liara?

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. Was machte Kaidan mitten in der Nacht mit der Asari in einem nicht genutzten Arbeitsraum? Bei jedem anderen hätte Shepard ein heimliches Stelldichein vermutet – Doktor Chakwas‘ Anfrage kam ihm wieder in den Sinn –, aber weder Kaidan noch Liara schienen ihm der Typ dafür zu sein. Zumal sich die beiden weniger als einen Tag kannten.

Neugierig erhob sich Shepard und verließ das Cockpit. Arbeitsraum 2 lag in einem entlegenen Winkel auf dem Crew-Deck des Schiffes und konnte nur über die Krankenstation erreicht werden. Im Grunde war es nicht mehr als eine Abstellkammer, in die irgendein Ingenieur noch einen Schreibtisch gequetscht hatte, als sie die Normandy zusammengeschraubt hatten.

Beim Eintreten fand er Liara an eben diesem Tisch vor. Sie hatte sich halb auf dem Stuhl herumgedreht und redete wild gestikulierend auf Kaidan ein, der in einiger Entfernung an der Wand lehnte. Er wirkte entspannt und schien sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren.

„… und deshalb brauchen die Asari keine Implantate, um ihre Biotiken nutzen zu können. Oh, Commander!“, rief Liara auf, als Shepard den Raum betrat.

„Liara“, grüßte er sie lächelnd. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht. Sie haben sich ein gutes Versteck gesucht.“ Vielsagend ließ er den Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen.

„Oh, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen!“, erwiderte die Asari. „Doktor Chakwas hat mir versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich war beeindruckt, dass sie so viel über die Physiologie meiner Spezies weiß.“

„Bei Doktor Chakwas sind Sie in guten Händen. Sie weiß, was sie tut.“

„Das Gefühl hatte ich auch“, meinte Liara. „Ich habe mich eine Weile auf der Krankenstation ausgeruht und etwas gegessen. Und dann war Lieutenant Alenko so freundlich, mir diesen Raum zu zeigen, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann.“

„Wir haben Räume, die weniger abgelegen sind, wissen Sie?“

„Oh nein, das hier ist perfekt für mich“, versicherte Liara. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich etwas Abstand zur Crew halte. Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie einige von ihnen mich ansehen. Sie … trauen mir nicht.“ Bei den letzten Worten wurde sie leiser, so als wäre es ihr unangenehm, die Mannschaft zu beschuldigen.

„Gibt es Probleme?“, fragte Shepard eindringlich. Liara war nun Teil der Normandy-Besatzung und wenn irgendjemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte, wollte er das wissen. Ihr Job war auch so schon schwierig genug, ohne dass es Spannungen an Bord gab.

Die Frage war weniger an die Asari gerichtet als an Kaidan, der ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Keine schwerwiegenden“, antwortete der Lieutenant und gab ihm stumm zu verstehen, dass sie die Sache später bereden sollten. Shepard nickte ihm zu als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Liara und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie nicht wie Benezia sind, und die anderen werden dies auch bald erkennen“, versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. „Geben Sie einfach Ihr Bestes und helfen Sie uns, Saren aufzuhalten.“

„Es bedeutet mir viel, das von Ihnen zu hören, Commander. Danke“, erwiderte Liara und Shepard entging nicht, dass ihre Wangen einen dunkleren Blauton annahmen als zuvor.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Asari in der Lage sind zu erröten? Oder zu … erblauen? Erbläuen? Was auch immer._

Es behagte ihm nicht, wie leicht Liara in seiner Gegenwart in Verlegenheit geriet, und noch weniger behagte es ihm, dass Kaidan keine zwei Meter entfernt stand und das Ganze mit ansah. Und sich dabei offenbar auch noch köstlich amüsierte, wenn Shepard dessen Grinsen richtig deutete.

„Worüber haben Sie gesprochen, bevor ich reingekommen bin?“, wechselte er das Thema. „Irgendwas über die Biotiken der Asari?“

„Oh, ja, der Lieutenant hat mich nach meiner biotischen Ausbildung gefragt.“

„Ja, und wer hätte es gedacht: Zwischen ihren Erfahrungen und meinen liegen nicht nur Welten, sondern ganze Sternensysteme“, meinte Kaidan und ein Hauch von Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Shepard hatte schon früher den Eindruck bekommen, dass die Ausbildung des Biotikers kein allzu fröhliches Thema für jenen darstellte. Vielleicht konnte er Kaidan irgendwann dazu bringen, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Nun, was Sie auf Therum geleistet haben, war auf jeden Fall beeindruckend“, sprach Shepard zu Liara. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben keine großen Kampferfahrungen?“

„Das stimmt. Ich meine, ich kann eine Pistole abfeuern, wenn ich muss, und weiß, meine Biotiken einzusetzen, aber ich hatte nie ein richtiges Kampftraining“, antwortete die Asari. „Ich habe den Großteil meiner Zeit bei entlegenen Ausgrabungen verbracht.“

„Klingt für mich nach einem spannenden Beruf“, meinte Kaidan lächelnd.

„Ich _liebe_ meine Arbeit“, verkündete Liara mit leuchtenden Augen. „Die verlorenen Geheimnisse der Geschichte aufzuspüren, besitzt einen besonderen Reiz für mich. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Sie tatsächlich von funktionierender protheanischer Technologie berührt wurden, Commander! Darum finde ich Sie so faszinierend.“

Kaidan lachte auf und schaffte es mehr schlecht als recht, seinen Ausbruch mit einem Husten zu tarnen.

„Irgendwie klingt das, als würden Sie mich am liebsten in irgendeinem Labor sezieren“, erwiderte Shepard und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wieder färbten sich Liaras Wangen dunkelblau.

„Was? Nein! Ich wollte damit nicht …“, stammelte sie verlegen. „Ich würde nie … Also ich … Ich meinte nur, dass Sie ein interessantes Testsubjekt für eine genauere Studie wären. – Oh nein, das ist ja noch schlimmer!“

Beschämt schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht.

Shepard lachte auf. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Liara, ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.“

„Spaß?“, fragte die Asari verwirrt und sah ihn zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch an. „Oh, bei der Göttin! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Sie beide müssen mich für eine totale Närrin halten.“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Kaidan ihr, was jedoch nicht sehr überzeugend klang angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sichtlich bemüht war, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

„Jetzt wissen Sie, warum ich meine Zeit lieber mit Daten, Computern und Ausgrabungen verbringe“, seufzte Liara. „Ich scheine vor anderen Leuten immer nur peinliche Dinge zu sagen.“

Sie sah die beiden Männer flehend an. „Bitte … tun Sie einfach so, als hätte diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden.“

„Schon gut“, beruhigte Shepard sie. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen haben.“

„Oder mit Turianern, Salarianern, Hanar, Kroganern …“, zählte Liara auf. „Selbst mit anderen Asari komme ich nicht gut zurecht. Ich bin nicht sonderlich beliebt.“

„Wirklich?“, wunderte sich Kaidan.

„Ja, das hat vor allem mit meiner Abstammung zu tun. Sie müssen wissen, Asari-Töchter erben vor allem die Eigenschaften des ‚Vaters’, wenn Sie diesen Begriff verwenden wollen. Deshalb herrscht in meinem Volk der Glaube vor, dass unsere Kinder stärker werden, wenn sie aus der Vereinigung mit Angehörigen einer anderen Spezies hervorgehen. Die Vereinigung mit unseresgleichen ist nicht mehr üblich, zumindest nicht zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung.“

„Und Ihr Vater war …?“

„Benezia hat selten von ihrem Partner gesprochen, aber ich weiß, dass es eine andere Asari war“, erwiderte Liara. „Ich bin das, was man eine ‚Reinblütige‘ nennt, auch wenn keine Asari es wagen würde, mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Das ist bei meinem Volk eine schwerwiegende Beleidigung. Aber ich weiß, dass viele mich so hinter meinem Rücken nennen.“

„Das heißt, Sie haben Ihre andere Mutter … Ihren Vater … Benezias Partnerin nie kennengelernt?“

„Nein, Sie verließ meine Mutter noch vor meiner Geburt“, antwortete Liara und lächelte traurig. „Vielleicht schämte sie sich wegen ihrer Vereinigung mit Benezia und es war ihr peinlich, mich offen als ihre Tochter anzuerkennen.“

„Das können Sie doch gar nicht wissen“, sprach Shepard in dem Versuch, die Archäologin aufzumuntern. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte sie Sie kennenlernen, konnte es aber nicht? Ihr könnte etwas zugestoßen sein, bevor sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.“

„Ja, das könnte sein“, meinte Liara zögerlich. „Ich klammere mich an diese Hoffnung. Aber vermutlich werde ich es nie erfahren. Benezia hat nie von ihrer Partnerin gesprochen. Was auch immer geschehen ist, so war es für sie viel zu schmerzhaft darüber zu reden.“

„Es muss schwer für sie gewesen sein, ihre Tochter allein aufziehen zu müssen“, mutmaßte Kaidan.

„Das kann sein, wobei dies bei uns Asari nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Insbesondere wenn der Partner der Mutter einer kurzlebigen Spezies angehört. In vielen Fällen stirbt der Vater bereits, bevor die Tochter erwachsen ist.“

„Asari werden über tausend Jahre alt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Kaidan nach. „Klingt für mich nach einem langen Leben voller Verluste und Abschiede. Ziemlich traurig.“

„Das mag Ihnen so vorkommen, aber wir Asari haben gelernt, unsere Beziehungen auf eine philosophische Weise zu betrachten“, erklärte Liara und lächelte. „Wir konzentrieren uns nicht auf den unausweichlichen Verlust, sondern genießen die Zeit, die uns mit der geliebten Person bleibt. Und wenn diese verblichen ist, lebt ein Teil von ihr in uns und unseren Erinnerungen weiter. Die Vereinigung mit unserem Partner ist eine Verbindung, die Zeit und Raum übersteigt.“

„Das ist in der Tat ein schöner Gedanke“, erwiderte Shepard. „Das macht die Asari gewissermaßen zu den Chronisten dieser Galaxie. Wer weiß, in ein paar hundert Jahren können Sie von all den Abenteuern erzählen, die die Normandy erlebt hat, wenn es uns längst nicht mehr gibt.“

Liara lachte auf. „Oh ja, ich werde damit angeben, dass ich den ersten menschlichen Spectre gekannt habe. Aber ich glaube, ich werde lügen, wenn man mich nach unserer ersten Begegnung fragt. Wer gibt schon gerne zu, dass er gerettet werden musste, weil er sich selbst in einer protheanischen Falle gefangen hat?“

„Sie werden reichlich Zeit haben, sich eine gute Geschichte auszudenken“, meinte Kaidan grinsend. Im nächsten Moment entfuhr ihm ein Gähnen, dass er nur mäßig unterdrücken konnte. „Es ist spät, ich sollte schlafen gehen.“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, sprach Shepard, der erneut die Müdigkeit spürte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm tatsächlich noch, ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf zu erwischen. Er wandte sich an Liara. „Sie haben alles, was Sie brauchen?“

„Ja, vielen Dank, Commander“, erwiderte die Asari lächelnd.

Die beiden Menschen verabschiedeten sich und verließen gemeinsam den Raum. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Krankenstation zum öffentlichen Bereich des Crew-Decks bahnten, bis Kaidan unvermittelt zu reden begann.

„Tja, das ist also Liara T’Soni.“

Shepard blieb stehen und sah den Lieutenant erwartungsvoll an. Er war gespannt, was dieser zu sagen hatte.

„Ich gebe zu, als du sie an Bord geholt hast, war ich nicht sicher, was ich von ihr halten soll. Ich dachte mir: ‚Vielleicht spielt sie uns was vor und arbeitet doch mit ihrer Mutter zusammen.‘ Aber nachdem ich sie jetzt erlebt habe …“ Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Entweder ist sie eine meisterhafte Spionin oder sie ist genau das, was sie zu sein scheint: ein überaus begeisterungsfähiger Bücherwurm. Mit einem Hang zur Tollpatschigkeit.“

„Wenn Saren so gute Spione auf der Gehaltsliste hat, können wir ohnehin das Handtuch werfen“, erwiderte Shepard trocken. „Wir haben Liaras Extranet-Zugang beschränkt. Sie wird keine Nachrichten versenden oder empfangen können, ohne dass wir es erfahren.“

Auch wenn er der Asari vertrauen mochte, schadete es doch nicht, ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen – und sei es nur, um die Zweifler zum Verstummen zu bringen. Was Shepard an ihre vorige Unterhaltung erinnerte.

„Hat jemand an Bord ein Problem mit Liaras Anwesenheit?“, fragte er Kaidan. Dieser dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach.

„Weniger ein Problem als viel mehr Verwirrung“, antwortete er schließlich. „Die meisten haben erwartet, dass wir eine Verbündete von Saren in Gewahrsam nehmen, doch stattdessen haben wir Liara Zuflucht gewährt. Ich bin sicher, in ein paar Tagen werden sich alle mit dem Gedanken angefreundet haben, dass sie nun zu uns gehört.“

„Aber …?“, hakte Shepard nach, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Kaidan mit irgendetwas hinterm Berg hielt.

Der Lieutenant seufzte. „Es ist … Ashley. Sie ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, ein weiteres Alien an Bord zu haben. Sie kommt auch mit Wrex und Garrus nicht gut zurecht.“

„Nun, fairerweise muss gesagt werden, dass Wrex und Garrus auch miteinander nicht gut zurechtkommen“, erwiderte Shepard, „aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich werde mit ihr über ihre Einstellung reden.“

Der Spectre dachte nach, wie er dies am besten anstellen sollte. Er mochte Ashley. Sie war klug, witzig und eine hervorragende Soldatin, die sich nicht scheute, den Mund aufzumachen. Ihm war das tausendmal lieber als Untergebene, die ihm blindlings folgten, ohne selbst ihren Kopf zu gebrauchen. Aber ihre xenophobe Haltung war nichts, das er länger tolerieren konnte.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit ihr“, riet Kaidan. „Sie hat immer nur zusammen mit Menschen gedient und ihre letzte Einheit wurde komplett ausgelöscht. Ich glaube, das hat sie härter getroffen, als sie selbst ahnt.“

„Ich werde sie nicht runtermachen, falls es das ist, was du befürchtest. Aber ich werde ihr vorschlagen, ihre Einstellung zu überdenken. Wir haben noch eine lange Mission vor uns und werden sie wesentlich besser überstehen, wenn alle miteinander auskommen.“

„Sie wird auf dich hören, da bin ich sicher. Sie hält große Stücke auf dich. So wie …“ Kaidan brach mitten im Satz ab, als hätte er jetzt erst bemerkt, was er im Begriff war zu sagen. Seine Ohren liefen rot an.

„‚So wie …?‘“, fragte Shepard erwartungsvoll nach. Was hatte der Biotiker sagen wollen?

„So wir … wir alle“, murmelte Kaidan und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. Dann räusperte er sich. „Die gesamte Crew steht hinter dir, Commander.“

„Oh … ähm … danke.“

Nun war es an Shepard, verlegen zu sein, und es verstrichen ein paar Sekunden peinlicher Stille, in denen keiner es wagte, dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken. Warum nur hatte Shepard das Gefühl, dass Kaidan ursprünglich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen?

Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn noch, als er es endlich schaffte, sich von dem Biotiker zu verabschieden, und sich in seine Kabine zurückzog. Er beschäftigte ihn auch noch, als er wach in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Hatte Kaidan eigentlich sagen wollen, dass er selbst große Stücke auf Shepard hielt? Aber selbst wenn, was hätte das schon groß zu bedeuten? Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, seinem Vorgesetzten Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Herrje, Shepard selbst hielt große Stücke auf Captain Anderson und Admiral Hackett. Eigentlich auf jeden Allianz-Offizier, der einen guten Job machte.

Und Bescheidenheit hin oder her, Shepard wusste, dass er ein guter Commander war. Er hatte sich nie davor gescheut, Verantwortung zu übernehmen – weder für andere noch für seine eigenen Taten. Außerdem hatte Kaidan ihn mehrfach im Einsatz erlebt und wusste, wozu Shepard in der Lage war.

_Ganz ehrlich, unter diesen Umständen wäre es nahezu unnatürlich, wenn er dich nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen respektiert, John. Also hör auf, mehr in Kaidans Kommentar hineinzuinterpretieren, als da ist._

Shepard stöhnte frustriert auf. Er _wollte_ glauben, dass Kaidans Kommentar mehr bedeutete, und es brauchte kein Genie, um den Grund dahinter zu erahnen. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich zu einem Kameraden hingezogen fühlte. Während seiner Ausbildung zum N1-Rang war er einige Wochen mit einer Rekrutin namens Eliza zusammen gewesen, bevor sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten. Und während seiner Grundausbildung hatte er einige erinnerungswürdige Nächte mit einem Kameraden namens Yamato verbracht.

Aber jetzt war Shepard Commander und Kaidan sein Untergebener. Die Allianz-Vorschriften untersagten derartige Beziehungen – nicht dass Shepard überhaupt so weit gedacht hätte wie an eine _Beziehung_ mit Kaidan – aus gutem Grund.

 _Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, John,_ ermahnte er sich selbst. _Kaidan ist ein Freund, mehr nicht._

Ja, so war es das Beste. Bei so einer Schwärmerei konnte nichts herauskommen. Es war besser, er käme schnell darüber hinweg.

Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?


	14. Eine Crew wächst zusammen

_Einst begaben sich ein Salarianer, ein Turianer und eine Asari gemeinsam auf Wanderung. Es war eine gefährliche Reise, doch ward demjenigen, der das Ziel erreichte, eine Belohnung versprochen. So machten sich die drei ungleichen Wanderer auf den Weg._

_Sie kamen an eine Schlucht, über die keine Brücke führte, und weder der Turianer noch die Asari wussten einen Rat. Da ersann der Salarianer eine List, fing einen wilden Fitian-Vogel und dieser trug die drei Wanderer sicher über die Schlucht._

_Da erlernten der Turianer und die Asari die Gabe der Klugheit._

_Sie gingen weiter und kamen in einen dunklen Wald. Darin hauste ein Varren – der größte, der je diese Galaxie durchstreift hatte. Die Asari und der Salarianer fürchteten sich beim Anblick der riesigen Bestie und wagten keinen weiteren Schritt. Der Turianer aber ging unerschrocken auf den Varren zu und begegnete ihm mit festem Blick. Da bekam es der Varren selbst mit der Angst zu tun, floh tief in den Wald hinein und ward nie wieder gesehen._

_Da erlernten die Asari und der Salarianer die Gabe des Mutes._

_Schließlich, nach vielen Tagen der Wanderschaft, kamen die drei Kameraden müde und durstig zu einer Höhle, von der es hieß, in ihr wäre die versprochene Belohnung verborgen. Davor stand ein bewaffneter Fremder, der den Wanderern den Eintritt verwehrte._

_Sie versuchten ihn mit einer List abzulenken, doch dafür war der Fremde zu klug._

_Sie versuchten, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und ihn mit ihrer Übermacht einzuschüchtern, doch der Fremde war zu stark und zeigte keine Furcht._

_Da sah die Asari, wie dem Fremden in der heißen Sonne der Schweiß von der Stirn rann, und sie gab ihm ihr letztes Wasser zu trinken. Dankend nahm er es an und ließ die drei Wanderer passieren._

_Und so erlernten der Salarianer und der Turianer die Gabe der Güte._

_Der Weg durch die Höhle war beschwerlich, doch die drei Wanderer waren einfallsreich und mutig und halfen einander. Schließlich standen sie in einer lichtdurchfluteten Grotte, in dessen Mitte ein Weiser auf einem Thron saß. Er lächelte den Dreien zu und sprach: „Ihr habt einander Eure Gaben gelehrt und die schwierige Wanderschaft bewältigt. Empfangt nun Eure Belohnung.“_

_Und er belohnte die drei Wanderer mit der Gabe der Eintracht._

_Sie kehrten zurück zu ihren Völkern und trugen das Geschenk des Weisen hinaus in die Galaxie. Und voll Klugheit, Mut und Güte regierten sie über jedes Wesen und schufen ein Reich der Freundschaft und Harmonie._

_\- Das Märchen von den drei Gaben, Verfasser: unbekannt_

_°°°°°_

Als Ashley aus Shepards Kabine heraustrat, fühlte sie sich hundeelend. Es war keine richtige Standpauke gewesen, die der Commander ihr gehalten hatte, aber der strenge Tonfall und der enttäuschte Blick, mit dem er sich an sie gerichtet hatte, waren schlimm genug gewesen.

Fast so schlimm wie das Wissen, dass Ashley die Zurechtweisung verdient hatte. Sie hatte Liara gestern nicht gerade freundlich willkommen geheißen und gegenüber einigen Crewmitgliedern sogar die Bemerkung fallen lassen, dass sie nicht an die Unschuld der Asari glaubte.

Als sie jetzt daran zurückdachte, verspürte Ashley den Wunsch, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Das war nicht nur unprofessionell, sondern schlichtweg gemein gewesen. In Wahrheit war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Liara tatsächlich das war, was sie zu sein vorgab. Jeder, der sich auch nur fünf Minuten in einem Raum mit ihr befand, konnte sehen, dass die Asari ihre Gefühle auf der Zunge trug. Nie im Leben wäre sie in der Lage, derart glaubhaft zu lügen.

Wenn Ashley ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie, dass ihre Sticheleien gestern absolut nichts mit der Archäologin zu tun gehabt hatten. Denn die Wahrheit war: Ashley war frustriert.

Als man sie an Bord der Normandy versetzt hatte, war sie stolz und überglücklich gewesen, und sie hatte nichts mehr gewollt, als sich in Shepards Augen zu beweisen. Beweisen, dass sie eine gute Soldatin war und dass der Name Williams immer noch für Tugend und Pflichterfüllung stand. Beweisen, dass ihr Großvater es verdiente, dass sein Andenken in Ehren gehalten wurde.

Doch wie sollte sie das beweisen, wenn sie keine Gelegenheit dazu bekam? Seit die Normandy zu ihrer Mission aufgebrochen war, hatte Shepard Ashley nicht ein einziges Mal mit auf Bodeneinsätze genommen. Und die Taktikerin in ihr verstand diese Entscheidung, auch wenn sie ihr nicht gefiel. Ashley hatte keine biotischen und medizinischen Fähigkeiten wie Kaidan, war kein unverwüstlicher Panzerschrank wie Wrex und hatte im Gegensatz zu Tali keinen blassen Schimmer von Technik. Das einzige, was sie wirklich gut konnte, war Schießen – und wurde selbst darin noch von Garrus übertroffen.

Ashley fühlte sich nutzlos neben all diesen Aliens, die Shepard wesentlich besser unterstützen konnten als sie selbst. Und als der Commander dann noch eine Asari mit an Bord gebracht hatte, die nicht nur klug und hübsch, sondern auch noch eine talentierte Biotikerin war, war Ashleys Bitterkeit aus ihr herausgebrochen.

Sie hatte die letzten Wochen versucht, ihre Enttäuschung und Eifersucht so gut wie möglich herunterzuschlucken. Doch dann war sie als Security für einen _Einkaufsbummel_ abgestellt worden, während Shepard und sein Team es mit Geth und Kroganern aufgenommen hatten. (Und selbst Kaidan und Garrus hatten zum Schluss noch einen heroischen Moment genießen können, als sie Shepard und Wrex an Bord gezogen hatten.) Als der Commander später dann alle Squad-Mitglieder zur Besprechung zusammengetrommelt und ihnen Liara vorgestellt hatte, hatte Ashley alle Mühe gehabt, um nicht vor lauter Frustration loszuheulen. Stattdessen war sie auf Konfrontationskurs gegangen.

_Das war so dämlich!_

Die Asari hatte ein leichtes Ziel für Ashleys Frustration abgegeben, insbesondere weil es Liara kaum gelang, ihre Bewunderung für Shepard zu verbergen. Sie hatte den Spectre angeschmachtet wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen.

 _Nicht dass ich ihr ihre Reaktion übelnehme_ , dachte Ashley und schnaubte amüsiert. Das wäre ziemlich heuchlerisch von ihr. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Shepard ein beeindruckender Mann war und obendrein noch alles andere als hässlich. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte auch Ashley sich die Fantasie erlaubt, wie es wohl wäre, dem Commander näherzukommen. Es war ein reines Gedankenspiel gewesen. Die Allianz untersagte derartige Beziehungen zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen und Ashley hatte zu hart für ihren Rang gearbeitet, um ihre Karriere für eine Romanze aufs Spiel zu setzen. Außerdem hatte Shepard ohnehin nicht sonderlich interessiert gewirkt.

Er schien auch kein großes Interesse an Liara zu zeigen, obwohl die Gerüchteküche der Normandy brodelte, seit die Asari an Bord war. Angeblich hatten sich die beiden letzte Nacht eine Zeit lang in einem der ungenutzten Arbeitsräume aufgehalten und Ashley war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

Hatte Shepard vielleicht doch etwas für Liara übrig? Die Asari gehörte nicht zur Allianz, also galt das Verbot der Verbrüderung nicht für sie. Wenn Shepard wollte, könnte er mit ihr eine Beziehung anfangen, ohne dass einer von beiden mit Schwierigkeiten rechnen musste. Ashley bezweifelte, dass Liara ablehnen würde, so wie sie den Commander gestern angehimmelt hatte.

Die Soldatin verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig, nein, ihre Verknalltheit für Shepard war längst vorüber und sie war mehr als zufrieden mit der Kameradschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Was sie an der Vorstellung einer Beziehung zwischen dem Commander und Liara tatsächlich störte, war der Gedanke an Kaidan. Ashley war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Lieutenant Shepard mochte (und nach den Andeutungen, die Garrus und Joker hatten fallen lassen, stand sie mit dieser Meinung nicht allein da). Und obendrein machte Shepard den Eindruck, als würde er Kaidans Gefühle erwidern. Jeder, der die beiden zusammen erlebte – ob nun im Einsatz oder im Alltag auf der Normandy –, spürte die Chemie zwischen den beiden. Shepard wirkte entspannter in Kaidans Gegenwart und Kaidan neigte dazu, öfter zu lächeln, wenn Shepard in der Nähe war.

 _Ich wette, hätten die beiden sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt, wären sie spätestens nach einer Woche bei ihrem ersten Date gewesen_ , dachte Ashley und lächelte in sich hinein. Es war eine Schande, dass ihnen die Allianz-Vorschriften einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten.

Aber vermutlich war es so das Beste. Zwei Mitglieder von Ashleys alter Einheit hatten einmal die Regeln über Bord geworfen und etwas miteinander angefangen. Das Ganze war in einem Desaster geendet. Die beiden hatten es nicht fertig gebracht, ihren Job und ihre Beziehung voneinander zu trennen, was nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch ihre Kameraden in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Am Ende lagen sowohl die Beziehung der beiden als auch das Vertrauen zum Rest der Einheit in Scherben und es waren einige Kündigungen erfolgt.

Wenn Ashley daran zurückdachte, war sie froh, dass Shepard und Kaidan der gegenseitigen Anziehung nicht nachgaben und es dabei beließen, Freunde zu bleiben.

_Solange der Commander sich nicht stattdessen in Liara verguckt._

Sie glaubte nicht, dass Shepard Liara als Ersatz für Kaidan benutzen würde. Das war nicht seine Art. Aber er wäre nicht der erste Mann, der gleichzeitig Gefühle für zwei verschiedene Personen entwickelte. Und Ashley wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie Kaidan dies aufnehmen würde.

Sie seufzte. Es hatte wenig Sinn, diese Überlegungen anzustellen und hypothetische Szenarien zu wälzen. Die Chancen standen gut, dass Shepard ebenso wenig Interesse an Liara zeigen würde wie an Ashley und dass er und Kaidan sich bis in alle Ewigkeit aus der Ferne anschmachten würden. Vermutlich nicht die schlimmste Situation für alle Beteiligten.

Ashley hatte indes ein viel dringlicheres Problem. Sie wollte Shepard nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, also musste sie irgendeinen Weg finden, mit den Aliens an Bord auszukommen. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr Misstrauen abzulegen. Zumindest nicht allein.

Kurzerhand fasste sie einen Entschluss und ging zielstrebig auf den Aufzug Richtung Frachtdeck zu. Sie brauchte einen Rat und sie wusste genau, von wem sie den bekommen würde.

°°°°°

Kaidan war gerade dabei, den Mako durchzuchecken, als Ashley das Frachtdeck betrat. Zunächst nahm er an, dass sie hier war, um ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen, und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Doch als sie schnurstracks auf ihn zukam, blickte er auf.

„Hey, Kaidan, hast du einen Moment Zeit?“

Der Lieutenant musterte Ashley. Sie blickte entschlossen drein, als wäre sie auf einer Mission. Und was immer sie von ihm wollte, sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ein „nein“ akzeptieren.

„Äh, klar“, antwortete er deshalb. „Was gibt’s, Ash?“

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen“, ergänzte sie und nickte in Richtung einer Ecke des Frachtraums, die weit genug entfernt von neugierigen Ohren war.

Kaidan folgte ihr zu jener Stelle und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Ashley holte einmal tief Luft und fing dann an zu sprechen.

„Ich war gerade bei Shepard. Er möchte, dass ich mein Verhalten ändere. Gegenüber unseren außerirdischen … Mitstreitern.“ Sie klang zerknirscht und hatte Mühe, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Kaidan selbst wiederum bemühte sich zu verbergen, dass ihn diese Nachricht keineswegs überraschte.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen“, fuhr Ashley fort. „Ich fühle mich einfach unwohl in der Nähe von Aliens. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es von der Allianz wirklich klug ist, so bereitwillig unsere Geheimnisse mit ihnen zu teilen.“

„Du misstraust den Verbündeten der Allianz?“, wollte er wissen.

„Sind die Ratsvölker das denn? Unsere Verbündeten? Ich meine, sieh doch nur, wie der Rat uns nach dem Angriff auf Eden Prime behandelt hat!“, antwortete sie und Ärger lag in ihrer Stimme. „Sie legen den Menschen allerhand Pflichten und Regeln auf, aber wenn wir selbst einmal Hilfe benötigen, lassen sie uns im Stich. Manchmal denke ich, dass wir lieber lernen sollten, uns auf uns selbst zu verlassen.“

Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. Zu einem gewissen Grad verstand er Ashleys Sichtweise, aber er teilte sie nicht. „Dass man in der Lage ist, seine Kämpfe alleine zu meistern, bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass man es auch muss.“

„Ich sage nicht, dass wir Verbündete abweisen sollten. Ich bin nicht wie diese Vollidioten von der Trockenlandpartei“, sprach sie und schnaubte abfällig. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass unsere Verbündeten auch Verbündete bleiben. Ich meine, wenn man gegen einen Bären kämpft und nur überleben kann, indem man seinen Hund auf ihn hetzt und wegläuft, dann tut man das. Auch wenn man seinen Hund noch so sehr liebt, ist er trotzdem kein Mensch. Und die Ratsvölker werden nicht anders handeln, wenn sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen. Angehörige ihrer eigenen Spezies werden ihnen immer wichtiger sein als wir Menschen.“

„Das klingt für mich sehr pessimistisch“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Ganz ehrlich, wie viel Erfahrungen hast du tatsächlich mit Aliens gemacht, dass du so denkst?“

Ashley lief rot an. „Nicht viel“, gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Ich weiß selbst, dass meine Meinung auf Vorurteilen basiert, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich davon lösen soll. Genau deswegen sind wir ja jetzt hier!“

„Äh, was?“

Kaidan kam nicht mehr mit.

„ _Du_ hast Erfahrung im Umgang mit Aliens. Hattest du nie Vorbehalte ihnen gegenüber? Ich meine, du bist auf der Erde aufgewachsen, oder nicht? Es muss für dich auch ungewohnt gewesen sein, das erste Mal mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Also, sag mir, wie du es geschafft hast, Aliens zu vertrauen!“, forderte sie energisch.

Kaidan unterdrückte ein Lachen. Ashley wollte von ihm allen Ernstes ein Patentrezept hören, wie sie ihre Engstirnigkeit überwinden konnte? Allerdings schien sie sich wirklich ändern zu wollen, was er ihr hoch anrechnete. Es brauchte Rückgrat einzugestehen, dass man im Unrecht war, und zu versuchen, sich von seinen alten Ansichten zu lösen. Also bemühte er sich, ihr eine hilfreiche Antwort zu geben.

„Ich denke, ich vertraue Aliens genau so viel, wie ich anderen Menschen vertraue. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger“, meinte er langsam. „Denn ich habe gelernt: Egal wie sehr sich andere Spezies auch von uns unterscheiden mögen, im Kern sind sie doch genauso menschlich wie wir. Äh, falls das Sinn ergibt?“

Ashley nickte zum Zeichen, dass er weitersprechen sollte.

„Es war ein Turianer, der mir das beigebracht hat. Vyrnnus. Er war … einer meiner Lehrer bei meiner Ausbildung zum Biotiker. Ein Veteran des Erstkontaktkriegs“, fügte Kaidan hinzu und verzog das Gesicht. „Und er war ein absoluter Mistkerl. Vyrnnus hasste alle Menschen und somit auch uns Schüler. Er demütigte uns und trieb uns unerbittlich an, um uns zu brechen. Manche seiner Methoden grenzten praktisch an Folter. Er behauptete natürlich, das wäre alles im Sinne unseres Trainings, aber irgendwann begriff ich, dass er einfach ein Arschloch war. Es ging nicht darum, dass er ein Turianer war oder ein Biotiker oder sonst etwas. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sein Hass ihn zerfrisst. Und letztendlich zerstört.“

Ashleys Augen waren groß geworden bei Kaidans Erzählung. „Was wurde aus ihm?“

Kaidan zögerte mit der Antwort. „Eines Tages ging er mit seinem ‚Training‘ zu weit. Einer der Schüler … Vyrnnus trieb ihn an seine Grenzen und er tickte aus. Er griff Vyrnnus mit der vollen Kraft seiner Biotiken an und brach ihm das Genick.“

Kaidan atmete einmal tief durch. Das war alles, was er zu diesem Vorfall sagen würde, und Ashley schien das zu spüren, denn sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Für einen Moment herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille.

„Das … hilft mir nicht unbedingt, mein Misstrauen gegenüber Aliens abzubauen, Kaidan“, meinte sie schließlich. Der Biotiker rieb sich hilflos den Nacken. Wie sollte er es schaffen, Ashley seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen? Er versuchte es erneut.

„Bevor ich Vyrnnus begegnete, habe ich die meisten Aliens bewundert. Sie wirkten auf mich immer so beeindruckend, stark und weise. So viel _größer_ als wir. Die Menschen erschienen mir im Vergleich dazu immer verkommen und makelhaft. Doch Vyrnnus zeigte mir, dass wir nicht das Monopol auf beschissene Charaktereigenschaften innehaben. Es gibt unter den Außerirdischen da draußen genauso viele Ärsche und Heilige wie bei uns. Sie sind kein Stück anders als wir. Und deswegen behandle ich sie auch nicht anders.“

„Hmmm“, erwiderte Ashley nachdenklich. „Du meinst also, ich soll Aliens einfach als Menschen betrachten?“

„Ja. Als blaue, stachelige oder echsenhafte Menschen“, meinte Kaidan grinsend. „Und das gelingt am besten, indem du sie kennenlernst.“

„Irgendwelche Tipps, wie ich das am besten anstelle? Hey, soll ich zu Liara gehen und sie nach ihrem Sexualleben fragen? Das könnte interessant werden“, sprach sie spöttisch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Sticheleien gewohnt ist, selbst wenn sie nicht böse gemeint sind. Also, sei nett!“

Ashley seufzte. „Nettigkeit ist nicht gerade meine Stärke, Kaidan. Ich bin eher der schießwütige Typ. Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich, um Freunde zu gewinnen.“

„Schießwütig, wie?“ Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Nun, wenn das so ist … Dann hab ich eine Idee.“

Eine Stunde später stellte Ashley eine Reihe von Zielen im Frachtdeck auf und zeigte Liara, wie sie sie mit ihrer Pistole ins Visier nehmen musste. Eine weitere Stunde später gesellte sich Tali zur Lehrstunde hinzu. Nach einer weiteren Stunde grinste Ashley über beide Ohren angesichts der raschen Fortschritte ihrer Schülerinnen. Und noch eine Stunde später warf Liara mit ihren Biotiken die Ziele in die Luft und Ashley und Tali machten einen Wettbewerb daraus, wer sie als erstes herunterholen konnte.

Als die drei Frauen am Abend einträchtig und lachend zum Essen auf dem Crew-Deck erschienen, fiel Shepard die Kinnlade zu Boden.

Und Kaidan klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter.

°°°°°

Ihre Reise nach Feros führte sie über mehrere Cluster und Sternensysteme. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit den Geth auf Therum bestand Shepard darauf, den Tarnmodus permanent aktiviert zu lassen. Er wollte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen. Dies bedeutete allerdings auch, dass die Normandy alle paar Stunden in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten eindringen musste, um die in den Tarnsystemen angestaute Hitze abzulassen. Hin und wieder zeigten ihre Scanner dabei etwas Ungewöhnliches an, was Shepard dazu bewog, einen Ausflug auf die Oberfläche zu unternehmen, doch bisher hatten sie keine neuen Hinweise auf Saren entdeckt.

Stattdessen fanden sie Mineralienvorkommen, deren Standorte sie an die Allianz weiterleiteten, zwei philosophische Schriften der Matriarchin Dilinaga, die laut Liara einen großen historischen Wert hatten, und ein Medaillon eines Salarianerordens, von dem Wrex meinte, dass so mancher Sammler ein ordentliches Sümmchen dafür hinblättern würde.

Oh, und so ganz nebenbei schalteten sie noch ein Verbrechersyndikat auf Mavigon aus und bargen im Ming-System einen dahin treibenden Allianz-Frachter, dessen Crew von einer durchgeknallten Biotikerin umgebracht worden war.

Alles in allem also eine ganz normale Woche für Shepard und seine Crew.

Am neunten Tag seit ihrem Aufbruch von Therum erreichten sie den Attika-Beta-Cluster. Dies war der Sternhaufen, in dem Feros lag, allerdings befanden sie sich noch nicht im richtigen Sonnensystem, weshalb sie mit zwei weiteren Tagen Reisezeit rechnen mussten.

Sie hielten sich erst wenige Stunden in dem Cluster auf, als Shepard eine Meldung von Joker erhielt, dass das Allianz-Oberkommando ihn sprechen wollte. Mit eiligen Schritten begab sich der Spectre in den Kommunikationsraum und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

 _„Normandy, hier ist Admiral Hackett von der Fünften Flotte“_ , begrüßte ihn eine raue Stimme.

„Admiral, immer wieder eine Freude von Ihnen zu hören“, erwiderte Shepard. „Was haben Sie heute für mich? Wieder ein entführter Politiker? Noch eine verschwundene Marines-Einheit? Oder ist das diesmal einfach nur ein Anruf in aller Freundschaft?“

Der Admiral lachte auf. _„Nein, ich fürchte, ich habe mal wieder Arbeit für Sie, Shepard. Laut Ihrem letzten Statusbericht befinden Sie sich im Hercules-System im Attika-Beta-Cluster, ist das korrekt?“_

„Ja, allerdings sind wir auf dem Weg zum Theseus-System.“

 _„Ich muss Sie um einen kleinen Umweg bitten, aber ich bezweifle, dass er Sie viel Ihrer Zeit kosten wird“_ , sprach Hackett. _„Eine unserer Überwachungsdrohnen sammelte Informationen über Geth-Aktivitäten in der Region. Vor einigen Stunden erhielten wir die Meldung, dass sie über dem Planeten Eletania abgestürzt ist.“_

Shepard nickte verstehend. Eletania befand sich direkt auf ihrem Weg. Kein Wunder, dass der Admiral sich an die Normandy-Crew gewandt hatte.

„Wissen Sie, warum die Drohne abgestürzt ist?“

_„Nein, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie entdeckt und abgeschossen wurde. Um das herauszufinden, müssen Sie auf Eletania landen und die Drohne bergen. Und sichern Sie unbedingt das Datenmodul, bevor die Geth es finden.“_

„Verstanden, Admiral.“

_„Ich schicke Ihnen die Koordinaten der Absturzstelle. Viel Erfolg, Commander. Fünfte Flotte Ende.“_

Damit kappte der Admiral die Verbindung und Shepard machte sich auf den Weg, um Joker über ihr neues Ziel zu unterrichten.

Die Mission klang einfach genug: zur Absturzstelle fahren, das Datenmodul holen und zurück zur Normandy. Zugegeben, es bestand die reale Möglichkeit, auf Geth zu treffen, aber dies wäre immerhin ein Beweis, dass sich die KIs tatsächlich in diesem Cluster aufhielten und sie Feros nicht umsonst ansteuerten.

_Oh Mann, wünschst du dir allen Ernstes, auf Sarens Handlanger zu stoßen, John?_

Immerhin würde die Aussicht auf ein bisschen Action es Shepard leicht machen, Freiwillige für diese Bergungsmission zu finden. So dachte er zumindest. Als Navigator Pressly allerdings anmerkte, dass Eletania ein sehr, _sehr_ gebirgiger Planet war und das Bodenteam vermutlich eine längere Fahrt mit dem Mako in Kauf nehmen musste, wurde Shepard mit allerlei Ausflüchten abgespeist.

„Lieutenant Adams braucht meine Hilfe bei der Modulation des Tantalus-Antriebs …“

„Ich spüre eine Migräne kommen …“

„Sie haben mir heute Nachmittag freigegeben und ich hab meinen Schwestern ein langes Gespräch versprochen …“

„Bei den Kroganern ist heute Feiertag. Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, heute einen Fuß auf einen fremden Planeten zu setzen.“

Am Ende waren es Garrus (dem nicht rechtzeitig eine Ausrede einfiel) und Liara (die es nicht besser wusste), die Shepard auf diesem Ausflug begleiteten.

„Ihr tut alle so, als wäre ich der schlechteste Fahrer der Galaxie“, grummelte der Commander kurze Zeit später, während er den Mako durch die bergige Landschaft von Eletania steuerte. Wie üblich bevorzugte er den direkten Weg, anstatt eine leichtere Route zu suchen, die ihnen vermutlich allerlei Erschütterungen und Beinahe-Abstürze erspart hätte.

„Oh nein, nicht der Galaxie, Shepard“, erwiderte Garrus trocken. „Nur des Citadel-Sektors.“

„Wir sind nicht im Citadel-Sektor.“

„Stimmt. Dann bist du wohl auch der schlechteste Fahrer in der Attika-Traverse. Tut mir leid.“

Shepard wollte ein Gegenargument vorbringen, doch die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Fahrzeug gerade in einem 60-Grad-Winkel einen Hang hinab bemühte und Liara mehr grün als blau im Gesicht aussah, ließ ihn nicht gerade überzeugend wirken.

Glücklicherweise war Eletania ein friedlicher Planet mit saftigen Wiesen und nur spärlicher Zivilisation. Auch wenn Garrus befürchtete, dass diese Berge zu seinem Grab werden würden, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie eine spektakuläre Aussicht boten.

„Allein dafür hat es sich gelohnt, von der Citadel-Sicherheit wegzugehen“, meinte er mit einem wohligen Seufzen.

„Du meckerst ziemlich viel über deinen alten Job“, merkte Shepard an. „Warum bist du überhaupt zur C-Sicherheit gegangen?“

„Ich schätze aus den gleichen Gründen wie die meisten anderen Offiziere: Ich wollte gegen die Ungerechtigkeit kämpfen und anderen helfen. Und … wegen meines Vaters.“

„Dein Vater?“

„Er ist auch Offizier bei der C-Sicherheit, sogar einer der besten. Als ich aufwuchs, hörte ich viel über seine Heldentaten oder sah sein Bild nach einer großen Verhaftung auf den Videos“, antwortete Garrus und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Er hat meinen Rücktritt nicht gut aufgenommen.“

„Was? Warum?“, fragte Liara überrascht. „Er ist nicht beeindruckt, dass du Saren verfolgst?“

Garrus schnaubte. „Da kennst du meinen Vater schlecht. Er hat sich durch und durch der Citadel-Sicherheit verschrieben.“ Der Turianer verstellte seine Stimme und ließ sie rauer klingen. „‚Mach eine Sache richtig oder mach sie gar nicht!‘ Das ist sein Motto. Und er denkt, ich hätte überstürzt gehandelt. Wahrscheinlich drückt der alte Narr so seine Sorge aus.“

„Was für Sorgen?“, wunderte sich Shepard

„Dass ich so werden könnte wie Saren“, erwiderte Garrus und rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat mir sogar ausgeredet ein Spectre zu werden, als ich jünger war.“

Bei dieser Neuigkeit legte Shepard beinahe eine Vollbremsung hin. „Moment, _du_ hattest die Chance, ein Spectre zu werden?“

„Hey, warum dieser überraschte Tonfall?“, fragte Garrus und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. „Allerdings ist es nicht so beeindruckend, wie es klingt. Ich war einer von rund tausend turianischen Militärrekruten, die als Spectre-Kandidaten im Gespräch waren. Ich hätte eine Spezialausbildung machen können, aber mein Vater wollte das nicht.“

„Was hat dein Vater für ein Problem mit Spectres?“

„Er verabscheut es, dass sie über dem Gesetz stehen. Er hasst den Gedanken, dass jemand unendliche Macht besitzt und niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig ist. Er würde dich nicht mögen, Shepard. Nimm’s nicht persönlich.“

Der Commander zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann seine Bedenken verstehen. Wenn nicht der Citadel-Rat selbst einschreitet, kann ein Spectre tun und lassen, was er will. Saren ist das beste Beispiel, wie gefährlich so etwas sein kann.“

„Aber genau das ist es ja! Saren spielt nicht nach unseren Regeln oder den Regeln der Citadel-Sicherheit. Um Saren festzunageln, braucht es jemanden, der nicht durch Protokolle und Politik behindert wird!“

Verbittert dachte Garrus an all die Kriminellen auf der Citadel, die er hatte laufen lassen müssen, weil sie irgendeine Gesetzeslücke ausgenutzt hatten. Und an all die Unschuldigen, die unter solchem Abschaum leiden mussten. Die er nicht beschützen konnten, weil die _Vorschriften_ es ihm untersagten.

„Nur weil ich als Spectre die Regeln brechen kann, heißt es nicht, dass ich das auch muss“, erwiderte Shepard bestimmt und riss den Turianer aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich auf Sarens Niveau zu begeben, um ihn aufzuhalten. Genauso wenig wie du.“

„Mag sein“, antwortete Garrus zögerlich. „Aber bei der Arbeit nicht mehr ständig in Protokollen zu ertrinken, hat trotzdem seine Vorteile. Bei der C-Sicherheit saßen mir immerzu die Bürokraten im Nacken.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Berichte ich seit Beginn unserer Mission an den Citadel-Rat geschickt habe? Glaub mir, die halten ihre Spectres an einer ziemlich kurzen Leine.“

„Oder sie möchten ihrem ersten menschlichen Spectre einfach besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Du weißt schon, um sicherzugehen, dass dich niemand auf dem Schulhof schikaniert und so.“

Shepard schnaubte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass es bei euch Turianern überhaupt sowas wie einen Schulhof gibt. Ich dachte, ihr werdet gleich in die Militärkaserne gesteckt. Willst du mir sagen, sie bringen euch Turianern nicht schon im Kindesalter das Schießen bei?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht“, erwiderte Garrus in ernstem Ton, ehe sich seine Mimik verzog. „Wir erlernen das Schießen von der Wiege an.“

Liara und Shepard lachten und für eine Weile vertrieben sie sich die Fahrt mit Scherzen über ihre verschiedenen Spezies. Bis zu den Koordinaten, die Hackett ihnen gegeben hatte, war es nicht weit und erfreulicherweise befand sich die Aufklärungsdrohne genau am angegebenen Ort. Von Geth war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Shepard stoppte den Mako und wies seine Kameraden an, ihre Helme aufzusetzen.

„Lasst euch von Eletanias Schönheit nicht täuschen. Die Luft hier ist für alle Außenstehenden giftig.“

„Ja, das liegt an einem weit verbreiteten Bioaerosol auf dem Planeten: mikroskopisch kleine Lebewesen in der Umgebungsluft!“, sprudelte es aus Liara heraus und ihre Augen leuchteten. „Sie sind die dominante Spezies auf Eletania und dabei können wir sie nicht einmal sehen! Ist das nicht faszinierend? Und wenn man sie einatmet …“

Garrus blendete Liaras begeisterte Erklärung aus und folgte Shepard nach draußen. Die Drohne war trotz ihres Absturzes gut erhalten und es war nicht schwer, die Einschusslöcher auszumachen.

„Anscheinend hat sie wirklich jemand vom Himmel geholt“, murmelte er. „Waren das die Geth?“

„Gut möglich. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie in der Nähe sind“, erwiderte Shepard. „Holen wir das Datenmodul aus der Drohne und verschwinden von hier.“

„Also, was das betrifft … habe ich eine schlechte Nachricht für dich“, meinte Garrus und starrte in das leere Fach, das die Festplatte der Drohne beinhalten sollte. „Das Modul ist weg.“

Shepard fluchte. „Waren die Geth vor uns hier?“

„Ohne dass unsere Sensoren etwas davon mitbekommen haben? Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Dann vielleicht Einheimische?“

„Hier in dieser Gegend gibt es keine Zivilisation“, meinte Liara. „Nur ein paar stillgelegte Minen. Keine Bewohner. Die einzigen Siedlungen liegen weit über dem Meeresspiegel, wo die Luft sauberer ist.“

„Also wer …?“

Shepards Frage wurde von einem Schnattern unterbrochen. Verwirrt blickten die drei Kameraden sich um, konnten aber nicht erkennen, woher das Geräusch kam. Dem Schnattern folgte ein Kratzen und plötzlich erschien oben auf der Drohne ein kleines Tier und sah neugierig auf sie herab.

„Ist das … ein Affe?“, fragte Shepard verdutzt. „Es sieht aus wie ein Affe. Wobei … der Kopf ist eher eine Ratte.“

Garrus stöhnt auf. „Das ist ein Pyjak! Die Viecher sind eine echte Plage. Sie stehlen Lebensmittel, Kleidung, Ersatzteile … Praktisch alles, was sie in ihre diebischen kleinen Pfoten bekommen.“

Der Pyjak schnatterte fröhlich weiter. Shepard dachte für einen Moment über Garrus‘ Worte nach.

„Wie steht es mit Dingen aus Metall?“

„Oh, sie lieben Metall. Eigentlich alles, was glänzt.“

„Alles, was glänzt? Du meinst so wie ein glänzendes, metallisches _Datenmodul_.“

„Ja, so wie ein glänzendes, metall-… oh, verdammt.“

Die drei Kameraden starrten auf das Tier, das immer noch auf der Drohne hockte. Dann sahen sie einander an. Und dann wieder das Tier.

„Sind diese Affen Einzelgänger?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Pyjaks“, korrigierte ihn Liara. „Und nein, sie leben in Gruppen. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe muss eine Kolonie sein. Oder …“

„Oder?“

„Oder mehr als eine. Pyjaks sind sehr gesellig.“

Shepard starrte die Asari an. Dann stöhnte er genervt auf und tastete nach dem Funkgerät an seinem Helm.

„Joker, hören Sie mich?“

_„Laut und deutlich, Sir.“_

„Erfassen Sie meine Position und scannen Sie das Areal nach Lebensformen ab. Suchen Sie nach Ansammlungen von Affen.“

_„Affen?!“_

„Melden Sie uns einfach, was Sie finden“, knurrte Shepard und kappte ohne ein weiteres Wort die Verbindung.

Was dann folgte, war für Garrus der denkwürdigste Nachmittag seit langem. Wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass er einmal zusammen mit einem Spectre und einer Asari-Archäologin kreuz und quer über einen Planeten fahren würde, um diebischem, pelzigem Ungeziefer hinterherzujagen, hätte er vermutlich laut gelacht.

Doch nachdem sie stundenlang von einer Pyjak-Kolonie zur nächsten gezogen waren und jedes einzelne Nest auf den Kopf gestellt hatten – sehr zum Missfallen ihrer schnatternden Bewohner –, war ihm ganz und gar nicht mehr zum Lachen zumute.

„Bitte, Shepard, können wir die Viecher nicht einfach erschießen?“, flehte er, als er zum dritten Mal einen Pyjak dabei erwischte, wie er versuchte, Garrus‘ Pistole zu klauen.

„Untersteh dich!“, funkelte Liara ihn an und streichelte einem der Schädlinge, der sich auf ihrer Schulter niedergelassen hatte, über den Kopf. „Sie haben dir nichts getan. Und sie sind doch eigentlich ganz niedlich.“

Was an diesen flohverseuchten Kreaturen niedlich sein sollte, war Garrus ein Rätsel, aber er würde sich hüten, dies laut auszusprechen. Liara war in der Lage, ihn mit ihren Biotiken ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen.

„Wieder nichts“, meldete Shepard frustriert, nachdem sie auch diese Kolonie gründlich untersucht hatten. Er rief auf seinem Universalwerkzeug eine Karte auf. „Einen Kilometer südlich von hier lebt noch eine Gruppe. Lasst es uns da versuchen.“

„Das ist dann die sechste Kolonie. Das ist doch absurd!“, protestierte Garrus. „Können wir das Datenmodul nicht einfach zurücklassen und von hier verschwinden? Die Pyjaks werden damit nichts Schlimmeres anstellen, als es vollzuscheißen.“

„Die Daten darauf könnten für uns von großem Nutzen sein“, entgegnete Shepard. „Und wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass die Geth es finden.“

Damit war für den Spectre jedweder Einwand vom Tisch und Garrus ergab sich seufzend seinem Schicksal.

Die sechste Kolonie befand sich in einer stillgelegten Mine, was weder Shepard noch Liara mit Begeisterung aufnahmen. Das Desaster auf Therum war ihnen noch gut im Gedächtnis. Doch zum Glück erwies sich dieser Stollen als nicht einmal annähernd so tief wie die protheanische Ruine. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie eine steinerne Kammer, in der allerhand alte Bergbaugeräte rumstanden und vor sich hinrosteten. Und auf jedem einzelnen davon hockte ein schnatternder Pyjak.

 _Das müssen vierzig oder fünfzig dieser Viecher sein_ , dachte Garrus verdrießlich.

„Dort!“, rief Liara plötzlich und deutete auf einen der Schädlinge, der es sich auf einem großen Stapel Kisten bequem gemacht hatte. Und in seinen langen Fingern hielt er eine metallisch glänzende Scheibe.

„Da ist das Datenmodul. Fangt diesen Affen!“, befahl Shepard – „Pyjak“, erinnerte ihn Liara mit Nachdruck – und dann brach das Chaos aus.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Garrus beim Anblick eines Spectres, der in voller Kampfpanzerung einem kreischenden Pelztier nachrannte, laut gelacht, aber er wusste, dass er keine bessere Figur abgab. Die Pyjaks waren nicht gewillt, sich von ihrem Schatz zu trennen, und machten ihnen das Leben ziemlich schwer. Ständig landete das Datenmodul in einem anderen Paar Pfoten und bald hetzten die drei Kameraden von einem Ende der Höhle zum anderen.

Garrus war schon drauf und dran, sein Gewehr zu zücken, und die Viecher einfach zu durchlöchern, als plötzlich ein blauer Schimmer aufzog und die Pyjaks einer nach dem anderen in die Luft gehoben wurden. Hilflos schwebten sie auf der Stelle und kreischten lautstark.

„So, ist es doch gleich viel besser“, meinte Liara und senkte ihre Hände, die immer noch von einem Masseneffektfeld umschlossen waren. Behutsam trat sie an den Pyjak mit dem Modul heran und sprach auf ihn ein, während sie ihn auf den Arm nahm. Sanft streichelte sie ihm übers Fell und löste dann die langen Finger von dem Datenspeicher. Erleichtert nahm Shepard ihr das Modul ab und verstaute es sicher in einer Tasche an seiner Hüfte.

„Geschafft!“, seufzte der Spectre. „Jetzt lasst uns von hier abhauen, bevor …“

Das Geräusch metallischer Schritte lenkte sie ab. Sie kamen aus der Richtung des Höhleneingangs und Garrus brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um zu erraten, wer ihnen hier einen Besuch abstattete. Denn dieser Tag verlangte einfach danach, dass alles schiefging, das schiefgehen konnte, und _natürlich_ konnte diese Mission nicht enden, ohne dass sie sich mit vermaledeiten Geth herumschlagen durften.

Zum Glück war es nicht mehr als eine Handvoll, denn da Liara es offenbar als wichtiger erachtete, die elenden Pyjaks abzuschirmen, als ihre Biotiken für Angriffe zu benutzen, blieb es an Shepard und Garrus hängen. Immerhin konnte der Turianer nun endlich das tun, wonach es ihm seit Stunden in den Fingern juckte: nach Herzenslust um sich schießen. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, nach jedem ausgeschalteten Geth die Schusswaffe zu wechseln, und ging einmal sein komplettes Arsenal durch.

_Interessant, das Sturmgewehr hinterlässt viel hübschere Einschusslöcher als die Schrotflinte._

Am Ende blieben eine Menge lebloser Schrotthaufen und verstörter Pyjaks zurück, die Liara einen nach dem anderen aus dem Masseneffektfeld entließ. Die Tiere erholten sich jedoch schnell von ihrem Schreck und untersuchten neugierig die Körper der Geth.

„Na bitte, jetzt haben diese Schädlinge jede Menge Metall zum Spielen“, knurrte Garrus. „Können wir jetzt bitte _endlich_ von hier verschwinden?“

Das ließ sich keiner von ihnen zweimal sagen. Voller Erleichterung verließen sie die Mine, kletterten in den Mako und warteten auf die Abholung durch die Normandy.

Garrus würde in den kommenden Jahren oft an seine Zeit mit Shepard und an die vielen Abenteuer zurückdenken, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. An die Kämpfe und die Reisen, an die Freundschaften und Liebesbeziehungen innerhalb der Crew, an ihre Triumphe und die unausweichlichen Verluste, an die ausgelassenen Siegesfeiern ebenso wie an die stillen Stunden, in denen sie gefallene Freunde betrauerten. Er würde jedem, der sie hören wollte, die großartigen Geschichten um die Crew der Normandy erzählen.

Und wenn ihn dann jemand fragte, welche Erinnerung ihm die liebste war, würde er nur still vor sich hinlächeln und sich in Schweigen hüllen. Und an die legendäre Affenjagd ( _„Pyjaks!“_ ) auf Eletania zurückdenken.


	15. Gedankenkontrolle

_Absender: Captain Hannah Shepard, Erster Offizier der SSV Kilimanjaro_

_Hallo John,_

_du weißt, dass ich mich immer freue, von dir zu hören. Aber ich wäre die sehr dankbar, wenn deine nächste Nachricht aus mehr besteht als „Hey, Mom, Sie haben mich zum Spectre ernannt“ samt Videolink zum_ CitadelNewsNet! _Ist dir nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass eine Mutter einen ausführlichen Bericht erhalten möchte, wenn ihr Sohn Geschichte schreibt?_

_Zum Glück war ich schon immer gut darin, Informationen aus Anderson herauszuquetschen. Vielleicht verrate ich dir eines Tages meine Geheimtechnik._

_Ich bin stolz auf dich, John. Das war ich immer, das weißt du, aber zu hören, dass du zum Spectre ernannt wurdest … Nun, ich glaube, unter diesen Umständen habe ich mir noch eine Extra-Portion Stolz verdient._

_Denk aber nicht, dass du dir damit das Privileg verdient hast zu entscheiden, welchen Extranet-Film wir zu Weihnachten schauen! Du kennst die Regeln: Der ranghöchste Shepard bestimmt das Programm. Damit bleiben mir hoffentlich noch ein paar Jahre, bis ich mich auf_ Blasto _-Marathons zu den Feiertagen einstellen muss._

_Ich weiß, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mich über deine Mission auf dem Laufenden hältst. Ich bin lange genug dabei, um die Worte „Top Secret“ verinnerlicht zu haben. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du dich ab und an meldest, John. Lass mich wissen, dass es dir gutgeht._

_Und nun mach diesem abtrünnigen Turianer die Hölle heiß, Sohn!_

_In Liebe, Mom_

_°°°°°_

Als die Normandy in die Atmosphäre von Feros eindrang, wurde Shepard eine Sache überdeutlich klar: Die Meldungen über Geth-Angriffe entsprachen der Wahrheit. Der Funk der Normandy wurde sofort mit Notrufen von Zhu’s Hope überschwemmt und als sie sich den Kolonietürmen näherten, konnte Shepard mehrere der ameisenähnlichen Geth-Schiffe ausmachen, die sie auch auf Therum gesehen hatten. Die Geschütze der Kolonietürme feuerten auf die Schiffe, aber es war deutlich, dass die Angreifer die Oberhand in diesem Gefecht hatten.

Die nächsten 24 Stunden waren ein einziges Chaos. Zhu’s Hope war zwar eine menschliche Kolonie, aber es handelte sich um ein privatwirtschaftliches Projekt, an dem die Allianz keinen Anteil hatte. Kaum einer der Bewohner besaß militärische Erfahrung, was es den Geth überaus leicht machte, einen Verteidigungsposten nach dem anderen einzunehmen. Als Shepard und seine Crew eintrafen, hatten die Geth bereits einen Großteil der Kolonie ausradiert. Lediglich ein Außenposten mit rund hundert Überlebenden war noch übrig, welche sich mehr als erleichtert zeigten über die Ankunft der Normandy. Shepard verlor keine Zeit und organisierte umgehend die Verteidigung des Außenpostens. Jene Kolonisten, die noch in der Lage waren zu kämpfen, teilte er in drei Gruppen auf und unterstellte sie dem Befehl von Kaidan, Ashley und Garrus. Sie sollten die Geth am Boden bekämpfen, während Joker mit der Normandy deren Schiffe ins Visier nahm.

Shepard selbst nahm ein Geländefahrzeug des Außenpostens und schlug sich mit seinen verbliebenen Squadmitgliedern zum Hauptquartier der ExoGeni-Corporation durch. Es wurde eine lange und gefährliche Fahrt. Das Gebäude lag am anderen Ende der Kolonie und die Tatsache, dass sich ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin eine kleine Geth-Armee in den Weg stellte, machte es nicht leichter. Doch wie durch ein Wunder erreichten sie schließlich lebend ihr Ziel.

„Verdammt, was wollen all diese Geth bloß hier? Auf diesem Planeten gibt es nichts von Wert“, murmelte Shepard nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, als er den Wagen vor dem Gebäude zum Stehen brachte. Das Fahrzeug wies etliche Blessuren und Einschusslöcher auf und Shepard spürte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, immerhin war es Eigentum von Zhu’s Hope. Doch dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab.

_Die Kolonisten kämpfen seit Tagen ums Überleben. Ein kaputtes Einsatzfahrzeug dürfte ihre geringste Sorge sein._

Shepard hoffte, dass Kaidan und die anderen lange genug am Außenposten durchhalten konnten, bis er mit seinem Team das Hauptschiff der Geth außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Der Blick des Spectres wanderte an dem ExoGeni-Gebäude empor. Das feindliche Schiff hatte sich wie eine riesige metallische Zecke an der Außenfassade des Wolkenkratzers festgekrallt und schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

„Okay, wir müssen da rauf und dieses Schiff zerstören“, kommandierte Shepard. „Wenn wir das Ding ausschalten, schneiden wir den Geth-Truppen beim Außenposten den Nachschub an neuen Einheiten ab.“

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“, meinte Wrex grinsend, so als hätten sie nicht bereits den gesamten Tag mit Kämpfen verbracht. Jeder von ihnen konnte mindestens eine Wunde vorweisen, die notdürftig mit Medigel versorgt worden war, und die Erschöpfung steckte allen in den Knochen. Doch eine Verschnaufpause konnten sie sich nicht gönnen.

Nicht solange Kaidan, Ashley und Garrus alle Kräfte aufboten, um den Außenposten und die überlebenden Kolonisten zu verteidigen.

 _Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut,_ dachte Shepard besorgt und gab dem Drang nach, einen Lagebericht von seinem Lieutenant anzufordern.

„Shepard an Alenko. Kaidan, hörst du mich?“

_„Klar und deutlich, Commander.“_

Der Biotiker klang mindestens so erschöpft, wie Shepard sich fühlte.

„Wie ist euer Status, Lieutenant?“

_„Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde die letzte Angriffswelle zurückgeschlagen. Seitdem ist alles ruhig. Wir haben sieben Verletzte unter den Kolonisten, zwei davon kritisch. Keine weiteren Toten.“_

„Gute Arbeit. Wie ist der Status der Normandy?“

Jokers Stimme schaltete sich ein.

_„Wir haben zwei Treffer kassiert, Commander, aber die Schäden halten sich in Grenzen. Der Luftraum über dem Außenposten ist im Moment frei von Geth-Schiffen. Irgendwas anderes muss ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben.“_

„Ich schätze, das waren wir“, erwiderte Shepard grimmig. „Wir wurden auf der Fahrt hierher in schwere Gefechte verwickelt, haben es aber an einem Stück bis zum ExoGeni-Hauptquartier geschafft. Wir betreten jetzt das Gebäude und kümmern uns um das Hauptschiff.“

„ _Befehle, Sir?“_

„Docken Sie mit der Normandy am Außenposten an, Joker. Da geben Sie keine so leichte Zielscheibe ab. Doktor Chakwas soll sich der Verletzten annehmen.

_„Verstanden, Commander.“_

„Kaidan, du kümmerst dich mit Garrus und Ashley um die übrigen Kolonisten. Versucht, sie zu beruhigen und die Moral aufrecht zu erhalten. Wir können nicht sicher sein, ob noch weitere Angriffe folgen.“

_„Zu Befehl, Commander. … Shepard …“_

Etwas Zögerliches lag in Kaidans Stimme. Shepard wurde hellhörig.

„Was ist los, Kaidan?“

_„Es ist nur ein Verdacht, aber … Ich glaube, diese Leute wissen, warum die Geth die Kolonie angreifen.“_

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Shepard verblüfft. Bisher hatten die Überlebenden vehement abgestritten, den Grund für den Angriff zu kennen.

_„Wir haben keine konkreten Beweise, aber diese Kolonisten verhalten sich auf jeden Fall verdächtig.  
Garrus und Ash ist das auch aufgefallen. Sie weichen unseren Fragen aus, wann immer wir mehr über Zhu’s Hope in Erfahrung bringen wollen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Außerdem …“_

„Ja?“, bohrte Shepard nach.

_„Ashley hat bei der Verteidigung der Versorgungstunnel einen Mann gefunden. Er ist vom Außenposten nach dort unten geflohen. Sie sagte, er habe sich sehr merkwürdig benommen. Noch merkwürdiger als die übrigen Kolonisten.“_

„Inwiefern?“

_„Er sagte, er wolle ihr alles erzählen, aber dann schien er eine Art Anfall zu haben. Ash meinte, es sähe so aus, als würde irgendetwas versuchen, ihn vom Reden abzuhalten.“_

„Irgendetwas? Was meinst du damit? Was hat der Mann gesagt?!“

_„Das ist alles, was Ashley aus ihm herausbekommen hat. Sie sagte, wann immer er versucht hat, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, hat er sich plötzlich gewunden vor Schmerzen. Und dann musste sich Ashley gegen weitere Geth verteidigen und der Kerl ist in dem Chaos tiefer in die Tunnel verschwunden.“_

„Könnte das Verhalten des Mannes medizinische Ursachen haben? Eine Psychose vielleicht, ausgelöst durch Stress? “

_„Das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn ich nicht mitbekommen hätte, wie sich die anderen Kolonisten verhalten. Ich sage dir, Shepard, irgendetwas stimmt mit Zhu’s Hope nicht. Und ich möchte wetten, was immer das ist, ist auch der Grund für den Angriff der Geth.“_

Shepard sah grimmig an dem Gebäude der ExoGeni Corporation empor. Dies war das Unternehmen, das mit der Erforschung und Kolonialisierung des Planeten beauftragt worden war. Der gesamte Wolkenkratzer war voll von Büros und Laboren. Wenn es irgendwo Antworten gab, dann hier.

„Verstanden, Kaidan. Bleibt wachsam und behaltet die Kolonisten im Auge. Wir schauen, ob wir mehr in Erfahrung bringen können.“

Damit kappte Shepard die Verbindung und näherte sich mit seinem Team dem Eingang des Gebäudes. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung wurde die Tür von einer blau schimmernden Barriere blockiert.

„Ein Kraftfeld!“, rief Tali überrascht und aktivierte sogleich ihr Universalwerkzeug. Was es zeigte, schien sie nicht allzu glücklich zu stimmen. „Es sieht so aus, als käme seine Energie aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes. Wahrscheinlich wird es vom Geth-Schiff gespeist.“

„Also müssen wir, um das Kraftfeld auszuschalten, in das Gebäude rein, welches wir aber nicht betreten können, weil eben dieses Scheiß-Kraftfeld uns den Weg versperrt?“, fragte Wrex.

„So sieht’s aus.“

„Seht euch um“, befahl Shepard. „Vielleicht gibt es noch einen anderen Weg hinein.“

Sie verteilten sich und suchten die Umgebung ab. Überall lagen Trümmer herum, offenbar hatten auch hier schwere Kämpfe gewütet. Shepard fragte sich, ob es überhaupt noch Menschen in dem Wolkenkratzer gab.

Es war Liara, die schließlich eine unscheinbare Luke neben dem Gebäude entdeckte.

„Ich glaube, die führt in den Müllentsorgungsschacht“ erklärte sie. „Vielleicht finden wir von dort einen Weg hinauf.“

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Shepard wenig Lust verspürt, durch Abfälle zu kriechen, doch nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages war es ihm egal. Er stieß die Luke auf und betrat mit gezückter Waffe den Schacht. Die drei anderen folgten ihm. Sie kamen in einen großen unterirdischen Raum heraus, in dem sich wie erwartet Berge von Müll türmten. Der Gestank verschlug ihnen den Atem und sie verschwendeten keine Zeit damit, ihre Helme aufzusetzen. Nur Wrex schien sich daran nicht zu stören.

„Sind Kroganer etwa auch unempfindlich gegen Gerüche?“, fragte Shepard überrascht, doch Wrex schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naaaa. Ich bin eine Ausnahme. Hab vor ein oder zwei Jahrhunderten ‘ne Sprenggranate mit meinem Gesicht abgefangen. Seitdem rieche ich nichts mehr. Ich könnte hüfthoch in den Gedärmen eines Dreschschlunds stehen und es würde mir nichts ausmachen.“

„Du Glücklicher“, murmelte Liara. „Wie genau …“

Ein plötzliches Knurren ließ die Asari verstummen. Alarmiert wandten sich die Gefährten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Die Müllhalde war nur spärlich beleuchtet und sie hatten Mühe, etwas zu sehen. Doch dann schälte sich eine vierbeinige Gestalt aus den Schatten. Gefolgt von einer zweiten.

Und einer dritten, vierten und fünften.

Für einen Moment glaubte Shepard, einem Rudel riesiger Hunde gegenüberzustehen, doch dann erhaschte er einen Blick auf glänzende Schuppen und fahle Augen.

„Ugh, Varren. Die haben uns gerade noch gefehlt“, murmelte er. „Was glaubt ihr, wie hungrig die sind?“

Das erneute Knurren der Tiere war Antwort genug und schon im nächsten Moment setzte die Meute zum Angriff an. Es waren nicht die schwierigsten Gegner, denen sich Shepards Truppe an diesem Tag erwehren musste, trotzdem hätte er auf diesen Kampf gerne verzichtet. Die Biester waren flink und schienen komplett aus Muskeln und Zähnen zu bestehen. Und sie rochen fast so schlimm wie die Müllhalde, die sie sich als Behausung ausgesucht hatten.

„Warum können wir nie auf nette Tiere treffen?“, beschwerte sich Tali. „Hübsche Vögel oder Fische? Oder diese kleinen, spitzohrigen Wesen, über die die Menschen so gerne Videos ins Extranet stellen?“

„Du meinst … Katzen?“, fragte Shepard und wich dem Tatzenhieb eines Varrens aus.

„Genau die! Ich möchte, dass du mich das nächste Mal auf einen Planeten mitnimmst, auf dem es Katzen gibt.“

„Ist notiert, Miss ‘Zorah.“

„Ich habe nie verstanden, was so toll an diesen Viechern sein soll. Ich meine, wozu sind die gut? Ein Varren kann wenigstens kämpfen“, erwiderte Wrex und schüttelte wie zur Bestätigung den Varren ab, der sich an seinem Arm festgebissen hatte.

„Ach, weißt du, Wrex, nicht jeder möchte eine sabbernde Mordwaffe als Haustier“, erklärte Shepard, während er eine der Bestien niederschoss. „Manche Spezies bevorzugen zahme Kreaturen als Begleiter. Die nicht nach Aas riechen.“

„Hey, Varren lassen sich zähmen! Naja, bis zu einem gewissen Grad zumindest …“

„Können wir diese Unterhaltung vielleicht auf später verschieben und uns um die _wilden_ Varren kümmern, die gerade versuchen, uns zu verspeisen?“, mischte sich Liara in die Diskussion ein und schleuderte eines der Tiere mit ihren Biotiken davon.

Shepard stimmte ihr zu und ohne weitere Ablenkung dezimierten sie das Rudel. Es tat ihm leid, die Tiere töten zu müssen, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, wenn sie nicht als Kauspielzeug enden wollten. Außerdem standen sie unter Zeitdruck.

Nachdem alle Varren tot waren, schritten sie vorsichtig die Mülldeponie entlang Richtung Ausgang.

_Wer weiß, welche Überraschungen sich hier noch verbergen?_

Kaum hatte Shepard dies gedacht, bogen sie um eine Ecke und fanden sich erneut einer Gestalt gegenüber. Doch erfreulicherweise versuchte diese zur Abwechslung nicht, sie umzubringen.

„Sie … Sie sind ein Mensch! Von der Allianz?“, fragte die Menschenfrau erschrocken und senkte mit zitternden Armen die Pistole, die sie umklammert hielt. Sie war jung und trug die Kleidung einer Wissenschaftlerin.

Auch Shepard ließ seine Waffe sinken, um zu zeigen, dass sie keine Bedrohung darstellten. Die Frau wirkte verängstigt genug.

„Mein Name ist Commander Shepard. Ich und meine Leute sind hier, um die Kolonie gegen die Geth zu verteidigen.“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank“, seufzte die Frau und wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg, „Ich hatte befürchtet, niemand würde mehr kommen.“

„Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit“, beruhigte er sie. „Aber bitte sagen Sie uns, wer Sie sind und was Sie hier tun.“

„Mein Name ist Doktor Lizbeth Baynham. Ich arbeite als Forschungsassistentin für die ExoGeni Corporation.“ Sie zeigte auf das Logo auf ihrem Ärmel. „Und ich bin hier, weil ich dämlich bin. Alle rannten los und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Und ich … ich blieb hier, um Daten zu sichern. Dann kam plötzlich dieses riesige Geth-Schiff und dockte am Gebäude an. Im nächsten Moment fiel der Strom aus und ein Kraftfeld blockierte den Ausgang. Ich hab mich hier runter geflüchtet. Ich dachte, ich könnte durch den Müllschacht nach draußen, aber da war ein ganzes Rudel mit Varren …“

„Die haben wir erledigt. Aber sie sollten nicht alleine nach draußen gehen, es sind immer noch Geth in der Nähe“, erwiderte Shepard. „Wir werden Sie heil hier rausbringen, das verspreche ich, aber vorher müssen wir uns um das Geth-Schiff kümmern.“

„Und wir müssen herausfinden, was die Geth hier auf Feros wollen“, ergänzte Liara. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee?“

Doktor Baynham biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Bitte, sagen Sie uns, was Sie wissen“, sprach Shepard eindringlich. „Es ist wichtig!“

Die Wissenschaftlerin schien einen Moment mit sich selbst zu debattieren, entschloss sich dann jedoch zu einer Antwort. „Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich denke … ich denke, sie sind wegen des Thorianers hier.“

„Turianer?“, knurrte Wrex. „Die machen wirklich immer Ärger!“

„Nein, nicht Turianer. _Thorianer_ “, korrigierte Doktor Baynham ihn. „Eine einheimische Lebensform hier auf Feros. ExoGeni hat sie untersucht.“

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Thorianer gehört. Warum sollten die Geth sich für dieses Wesen interessieren?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Da bin ich überfragt. Der Thorianer ist eine Art Pflanze. Sehr alt. Sogar Tausende von Jahren alt. Aber das ist das einzig Bemerkenswerte, dass wir bei unseren Untersuchungen festgestellt haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Geth ein Interesse an ihm haben könnten. Aber sonst fällt mir nichts ein, was einen Angriff auf die Kolonie begründen könnte.“

„Nun, wir wissen, dass Saren sich sehr für alte Dinge interessiert“, überlegte Shepard laut. „Vielleicht hat er seine Geth geschickt, um diesen Thorianer aufzuspüren. Wo ist dieses Wesen?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich vermute, er befindet sich irgendwo in den alten protheanischen Ruinen, auf denen die Kolonie erbaut wurde.“

„Also steht Zhu’s Hope genau auf dem Zuhause dieses Thorianers. Das würde auf jeden Fall den Angriff der Geth erklären“, sprach Shepard.

„Super, jetzt wissen wir also, was die Scheißer hier wollen“, meinte Wrex achselzuckend. „Das bringt uns aber keinen Schritt näher an ihr Hauptschiff heran. Also, was stehen wir hier noch rum?“

„Wrex hat Recht. Wir müssen los.“ Shepard wandte sich an Doktor Baynham. „Es ist am besten, wenn Sie hier unten warten. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Ich und meine Leute sehen uns oben mal um.“

„Hier, nehmen Sie das!“ Damit drückte die Wissenschaftlerin ihm eine Plastikkarte in die Hand. „Das ist mein Ausweis. Damit sollten Sie durch alle verschlossenen Türen kommen.“

„Das ist in der Tat hilfreich. Danke.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Doktor Baynham und traten durch eine Tür hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Eine ganze Weile lang folgten sie der Treppe nach oben, wobei sie immer wieder über Trümmer klettern und sich unter losen Stromkabeln hinwegducken mussten. Die Geth hatten eine ziemliche Zerstörung angerichtet. Sehr bald fanden sie auch die ersten Leichen.

„Sieht aus, als hätten es nicht alle Wissenschaftler nach draußen geschafft.“

„Wenigstens wurden sie nicht zu Husks“, murmelte Liara traurig, während sie über die Toten hinwegstiegen. „Hier müssen heftige Kämpfe stattgefunden haben. Ob sich immer noch Geth in dem Gebäude befinden?“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Bleibt wachsam.“ Shepard wandte sich an Tali. „Kannst du herausfinden, auf welchem Stockwerk sich das Geth-Schiff befindet?“

Die Quarianerin tippte etwas auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug ein. „Nicht direkt, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass die Energiequelle der Barriere etwa hundertsechzig Meter über uns ist.“

„Also steht uns noch ein ganz schöner Aufstieg bevor“, seufzte Shepard. „Hoffen wir, dass auf unserem Rückweg der Fahrstuhl wieder funktioniert.“

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie damit, Stufe um Stufe zu erklimmen, und vergeudeten ihren Atem nicht mit Gesprächen.

_Das gilt auf jeden Fall als mein nächster Fitness-Test._

Shepards Nerven waren angespannt. Bisher waren ihnen keine Geth im Gebäude begegnet, aber sollten sie in ein Gefecht geraten, wäre die Treppe eine denkbare schlechte Verteidigungsposition. Aufmerksam lauschte er auf jedes Geräusch, doch die einzigen Schritte, die er vernahm, waren ihre eigenen.

Umso überraschter war er, als plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme über ihnen ertönte. Sie klang wütend, es hatte jedoch nicht den Anschein, als wären die Worte an Shepard und seine Leute gerichtet. Langsam kletterten sie eine weitere Treppe empor, bis sie an einer Tür vorbeikamen. Laut einer Tafel an der Wand führte diese zur vierzehnten Etage. Die unbekannte Stimme kam von dort.

Mit erhobenen Waffen traten sie durch die Tür und folgten einem Gang, bis sie plötzlich den Rücken eines fremden Kroganers vor sich sahen. Er hatte ihr Eintreffen nicht bemerkt, war er doch zu sehr damit beschäftig, das Hologramm einer VI zu beschimpfen, das vor ihm flackerte.

„Blöde Maschine! Öffne die verschlüsselten Daten!“, brüllte der Kroganer und nun war klar, wessen Stimme sie im Treppenhaus gehört hatten. „Ich will kein Protokoll prüfen!“

„Ich kann Ihren Befehl nicht ausführen“, erwiderte die VI ungerührt. „Bitte kontaktieren Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten.“

„Verdammt! Sag mir, was ich wissen will, oder ich schieß dir den virtuellen Arsch weg!“

„Bitte kontaktieren Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten für eine Freischaltung für Sicherheitsstufe 4 oder vereinbaren Sie einen Termin mit …“

„Dämliche Maschine!“, schrie der Kroganer und trat bedrohlich auf das Hologramm zu, doch natürlich war die VI nicht in der Lage, eingeschüchtert zu sein.

„Wenn Sie kein weiteres Anliegen haben, treten Sie bitte zur Seite“, sprach sie weiter. „Nach Ihnen möchten noch andere Mitarbeiter diese Konsole benutzen.“

„Andere? Wovon redest …?“ Einer plötzlichen Ahnung folgend drehte der Kroganer sich um und entdeckte Shepard und seine Kameraden. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Perfekt, ich bin grad in der Stimmung, jemanden umzubringen.“

Doch noch bevor der Kroganer sein Gewehr gezückt hatte, wurde er von einem Dutzend Schüsse durchlöchert und fiel tot zu Boden. Shepard hatte heute nicht mehr die Geduld, sich lange mit Sarens Handlangern rumzuschlagen. Sie gingen an dem Leichnam vorbei und näherten sich dem Hologramm.

„Die ExoGeni Corporation erinnert alle Mitarbeiter daran, dass das Abfeuern von Waffen auf Firmengelände strengstens untersagt ist“, begrüßte sie die VI.

„Dann sollen sie mir ein Bußgeld aufbrummen“, erwiderte Shepard sarkastisch, aber natürlich konnte die Maschine mit Ironie nicht viel anfangen.

„Sie erhalten einen Vermerk in Ihrer Akte, Forschungsassistentin Elizabeth Baynham.“

„Moment, du hältst mich für Doktor Baynham?“

„Ihre Zugangskarte identifiziert Sie als Forschungsassistentin Elizabeth Baynham. Benötigen Sie etwas, Doktor Baynham?“

Shepard überlegte rasch. „Sag mir, an welche Informationen der letzte Benutzer herankommen wollte. Er schien sehr aufgebracht.“

„Der vorherige Benutzer hat versucht, an Details über die Studie zu Spezies 37 zu kommen.“

„Spezies 37?“, fragte Shepard verwundert. „Was ist das?“

„‚Spezies 37‘ ist die firmeninterne Bezeichnung für den Thorianer, eine einzigartige Lebensform beheimatet auf Feros.“

„Wenn dieser Kroganer ein weiterer von Sarens Söldnern war, ist Saren wirklich hinter dem Thorianer her“, meinte Liara. „Doktor Baynham hatte Recht.“

„Sag mir alles, was du dem Kroganer eben erzählt hast“, befahl Shepard dem Hologramm.

„Ich konnte dem vorherigen Benutzer keine relevanten Daten geben“, antwortete die VI. „Neben der Tatsache, dass er keinen korrekten Zugang hatte, gibt es keine neuen verfügbaren Daten über Spezies 37. Alle Sensoren, die den Überwachungsposten bei Zhu’s Hope überwachen, sind seit einigen Zyklen inaktiv.“

„Zhu’s Hope? Also befindet sich der Thorianer wirklich dort?“

„Positiv. Spezies 37 liegt in der Substruktur des Außenpostens von Zhu’s Hope.“

_Das ist der Außenposten, den Kaidan und die anderen gegen die Geth verteidigt haben. Und er sagte, dass die Bewohner dort sich merkwürdig benehmen würden …_

„Gib mir sämtliche Informationen zum Thorianer“, forderte Shepard. Vielleicht würden sie so einige Antworten erhalten.

„Spezies 37 wurde vor vier Wochen entdeckt, als ein kleines Team die protheanische Ruine nahe des Außenpostens untersuchte. Es handelt sich um eine einfache pflanzliche Lebensform, die ein Empfindungsverhalten aufweist, das für andere Pflanzen untypisch ist.“

„Untypisch? Inwiefern?“

„Durch Streuung und die anschließende Inhalation von Sporen kann Spezies 37 andere Organismen infizieren und kontrollieren – auch Menschen. Die Kontrollgruppe von Zhu’s Hope hat interessante Ergebnisse erzielt, bevor die Sensoren ausfielen: Innerhalb von fünfzehn Tagen wiesen 58 Prozent der Kolonisten Verhaltensänderungen. Innerhalb von einundzwanzig Tagen waren es 85 Prozent.“

„Dieses Ding kontrolliert die Menschen?“, fragte Shepard alarmiert. „Wie?“

„Spezies 37 unterdrückt den Willen des Subjekts durch intensive Schmerzen, wenn Befehle ignoriert werden. Dadurch wird das Subjekt zum Gehorsam konditioniert. Beobachtungen haben gezeigt, dass Spezies 37 seine Sklaven utilitaristisch betrachtet. Sie sollen offenbar nicht verletzt werden. Solange die Testpersonen nichts gegen die Ziele von Spezies 37 unternehmen, erlaubt diese ihnen die Nachahmung eines normalen Lebens, bis die Testpersonen für eine spezielle Aufgabe eingeteilt werden.“

„Moment, du sprichst von Testpersonen? Soll das heißen, das Ganze ist ein Experiment?“ Shepards Miene verfinsterte sich. „Willst du damit sagen, ExoGeni hat gewusst, dass diese Menschen infiziert wurden, und hat nichts unternommen?!“

„Der Außenposten wurde unter Quarantäne gestellt und das Verhalten der Bewohner mittels Sensoren überwacht. Es wurde für notwendig erachtet, das wahre Potential von Spezies 37 zu ermitteln.“

„Diese Rechtfertigung ist inakzeptabel“, erwiderte der Spectre mit harter Stimme. „Was für ein krankes Unternehmen ist das hier?!“

„Die ExoGeni Corporation ist ganz vorn, wenn es um die menschliche Ausbreitung in einer neuen galaktischen Wirtschaft geht“, spulte die VI herunter und klang dabei wie der Inbegriff jeder PR-Abteilung. „Sie finanziert koloniale Entwicklungen und sichert Ressourcen-Rechte, um das Fortschreiten der menschlichen Spezies zu sichern. Weitere Fragen zu den Firmenrichtlinien können während der normalen Geschäftszeiten …“

„Jaja, schon klar. Das sind überaus sympathische Leutchen“, meinte Wrex trocken. „Jetzt wissen wir, warum sich die Kolonisten so merkwürdig verhalten haben, Shepard. Sie waren wochenlang den Sporen dieses Dings ausgesetzt. Wir sollten Kaidan und die anderen warnen.“

Shepard nickte und aktivierte seinen Funk, doch statt des gewöhnlichen Rauschens empfing ihn nur Stille. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Hört mich irgendjemand? Kaidan? Joker? Antwortet, verdammt!“

Doch die Leitung blieb tot.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem Kraftfeld“, meinte Tali. „Es blockiert unsere Kommunikation. Ein Grund mehr, es so schnell wie möglich zu deaktivieren.“

„Seh ich auch so, also weiter.“

Sie wandten sich von der VI ab und kehrten zurück ins Treppenhaus, um ihren Aufstieg fortzusetzen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich das Geth-Hauptschiff ausschalten und zum Außenposten zurück. Es beunruhigte Shepard, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, Kaidan oder die Normandy zu kontaktieren. Jetzt, da sie wussten, dass sie es auf diesem Planeten nicht nur mit den Geth zu tun hatten, sondern auch mit einem gedankenkontrollierenden Pflanzenwesen, wurde ihm wirklich mulmig zumute.

_Eine Kreatur, die in der Lage ist, intelligente Lebewesen mittels Gedankenkontrolle zu versklaven. Will ich überhaupt wissen, was Saren mit diesem Ding vorhat? Er darf den Thorianer nicht in die Finger kriegen!_

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten sie endlich das Stockwerk, in dem sich laut Tali die Energiequelle des Kraftfelds befand. Sie verließen das Treppenhaus und durchsuchten die einzelnen Räume. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich plötzlich einem meterhohen metallischen Gebilde gegenübersahen, das ganz bestimmt kein Teil der Gebäudekonstruktion war. Es sah aus wie das Bein eines Insekts.

Eines dreihundert Meter großen Insekts aus Stahl und Chrom.

„Das muss eine der Klauen sein, mit denen das Geth-Schiff an der Gebäudeseite verankert wurde“, sprach Tali.

„Du meinst, wenn wir diese Greifer zerstören, stürzt das Schiff in die Tiefe?“, fragte Shepard nach.

Die Quarianerin nickte. „Das scheint mir die einfachste Methode, um das Schiff zu vernichten.“

Shepard legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das einfach nennen würde. Diese Greifer sind riesig!“

Trotzdem machten sie sich ans Werk. Sie versuchten es zunächst mit ihren Schusswaffen, doch die Metallklauen erwiesen sich als viel zu massiv. Selbst die Handvoll Sprengsätze, die Shepard am Mann trug, erzielten kaum eine Wirkung. Am Ende bedurfte es einiger Kreativität – und eines zehnminütigen Gefechts gegen diverse Geth-Einheiten –, bis sie einen Weg fanden, die Metallklauen zu zerstören.

„Okay, erhöh den Druck auf 11 psi“, wies Tali Shepard an. „Wrex, von dir brauche ich 13 psi. Liara, dein Ventil muss auf 7 psi gedrosselt werden.“

Die drei befolgten die Anweisungen der Quarianerin und stellten die Ventile für die Steuerung der Shuttlebucht-Tür ein. Jene Tür, durch die sich einer der Greifer im Inneren des Gebäudes festgekrallt hatte. Dann traten sie zu Tali an die Hauptkonsole.

„Und du bist sicher, dass das klappt?“, fragte Shepard.

Die Quarianerin nickte. „Laut meinen Berechnungen müsste die Tür bei diesem Druck mit einer solchen Wucht schließen, dass es Metallträger zerquetscht. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir den Greifer damit durchtrennen können.“

„Glaubst du, das reicht, um das gesamte Schiff zu Fall zu bringen?“

„Nun, es gibt nur einen Weg das rauszufinden, oder?“

Tali aktivierte die Steuerung und mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Bärenfalle schnappte die tonnenschwere Tür der Shuttlebucht zu. Die metallene Klaue wurde durchschnitten, als wäre sie aus Butter. Gleich darauf ertönte das dröhnende Ächzen von Stahl, der in einer Weise verformt wurde, für den er nicht konstruiert war. Wie in Zeitlupe kratzten die übrigen Greifer über den Boden, während das Gewicht des riesigen Schiffes sie nach unten zerrte. Mit einem lauten Knall brachen sie schließlich ab und das Geth-Schiff stürzte in die Tiefe.

Shepard warf einen Blick durch das Loch in der Außenfassade und sah, wie das ameisenähnliche Schiff in einer gewaltigen Explosion auf der Planetenoberfläche zerbarst.

„Solche Missionen liebe ich“, kommentierte Wrex neben ihm zufrieden. „Einen Haufen Geth umbringen und das Ganze mit einem riesigen Knall beenden. Ich hoffe, das Schiff war voll mit diesen Bastarden!“

Ein erleichtertes Lachen entwich Shepards Kehle. „Tali, du erhältst hiermit eine Gehaltserhöhung.“

Die Quarianerin stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Müsstest du mich dafür nicht erstmal bezahlen?“

„Meine Rede. Betrachte dein Gehalt als verdoppelt.“

„Aber du …“

_„Ich wiederhole: Normandy an Commander Shepard! Hören Sie mich? Verdammt, Commander, reden Sie mit mir!“_

Jokers aufgeregte Stimme unterbrach Tali in ihrer Beschwerde. Hastig tastete Shepard nach seinem Funk.

„Joker, hier ist Shepard. Was ist los?“

_„Endlich! Ich versuche seit einer halben Stunde, Sie zu erreichen!“_

„Ein Kraftfeld hat unsere Kommunikation blockiert, aber wir haben gerade die Energiequelle ausgeschaltet. Wie ist Ihre Situation?“

_„Wir sitzen hier in der Klemme, Sir. Die Kolonisten sind plötzlich durchgedreht. Sie hämmern hier im Dock an die Außenhülle und versuchen, ins Schiff zu gelangen. Die flippen völlig aus!“_

„Was ist mit Lieutenant Alenko und den anderen?“

_„Wir sind sicher an Bord der Normandy, Shepard.“_

Kaidans Stimme schaltete sich dazu und eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte Shepard. Falls seine Begleiter ihm seine Gefühle vom Gesicht ablesen konnten, besaßen sie so viel Taktgefühl, nichts zu sagen.

„Was ist passiert?“

_„Wir haben die Kolonisten im Auge behalten, wie du gesagt hast, und uns auf weitere Geth-Angriffe eingestellt. Aber plötzlich waren es die Kolonisten, die uns angegriffen haben! Sie sind einfach durchgedreht. Als wären sie tollwütig! Ich hab Garrus, Ashley und Doktor Chakwas eingesammelt und bin zurück zur Normandy. Wir sind nach wie vor im Dock und haben die Zugänge versiegelt.“_

„Sehr gut. Die Kolonisten können keinen wirklichen Schaden anrichten. Haltet einfach die Stellung oder verzieht euch in die Luft, wenn es zu gefährlich wird. Wir kommen zurück.“

_„Verstanden, Shepard. Seid vorsichtig auf dem Rückweg. Die verbleibenden Geth haben sich vom Außenposten zurückgezogen. Ich nehme an, sie sind in eure Richtung unterwegs.“_

„Wir werden sie willkommen heißen“, erwiderte der Spectre grimmig und beendete die Verbindung.

Sie begaben sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Fahrstuhl, der nun glücklicherweise wieder Strom hatte, und fuhren nach unten. Dort wurden sie bereits von Doktor Baynham erwartet.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, Sie sind wohlauf!“, sprach die Wissenschaftlerin erleichtert. „Das Kraftfeld ist abgeschaltet. Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Energiequelle vernichtet?“

„Das haben wir“, erwiderte Shepard und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Und wir haben allerhand über diesen Thorianer in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie haben uns eine ganze Menge verschwiegen, Doktor!“

Die Frau sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich … ich hatte Angst. Ich habe versucht, die Tests an den Kolonisten zu stoppen, das müssen Sie mir glauben! Aber das Management drohte mir, dass ich als nächste dran wäre.“

„Dann helfen Sie mir jetzt! Der Thorianer hat die Kontrolle über die Kolonisten übernommen und lässt sie meine Leute angreifen. Sagen Sie mir, wie ich dieses Ding finden kann!“

Doktor Baynhams Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Er … er ist in einer Ruine unterhalb des Außenpostens. Der Eingang wird von dem großen Frachter verdeckt, der dort parkt.“

„Den haben wir gesehen“, meinte Shepard. „Wir müssen also nur diesen Frachter bewegen und dann finden wir den Thorianer?“

„Er ist tief in der Erde versteckt“, erklärte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Unsere Xenobotaniker glaubten, dass sich seine Ranken kilometerweit erstrecken.“

„Kilometerweit?“ Nun war es an Shepard, die Augen aufzureißen. „Sie sagten, er wäre nur eine Pflanze. Wie groß ist dieses Ding?“

„Wir sind nicht sicher. Wir haben Rankenbündel von einem Meter Durchmesser entdeckt, die vermutlich zu einem größeren Nervencluster führen. Meine Vermutung wäre deshalb: Er ist groß.“

„Sehr hilfreich“, murmelte der Spectre und führte die Gruppe durch die Haupttür hinaus aus dem Gebäude. „Darüber können wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn wir zurück am Außenposten sind. Vorausgesetzt, wir kommen heil dort an.“

Schon zu viert war es in dem Geländefahrzeug eng gewesen, mit fünf Personen wurde es zu einem logistischen Problem. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es, sämtliche Knie und Ellenbogen so zu koordinieren, ohne dass jemand zerquetscht wurde. Dann trat Shepard aufs Gaspedal und fuhr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zurück zu Zhu’s Hope.

Und einer weiteren Welle von Geth entgegen.

Keiner von ihnen konnte am Ende sagen, wie sie es an einem Stück da durchgeschafft hatten, aber es war wohl einer Mischung aus Wrex‘ Schießwütigkeit, Shepards eigenwilligen Fahrkünsten und jedem Quäntchen Glück zu verdanken, das das Universum ihnen zugestand. Als sie schließlich auch die letzten der Maschinenwesen ausgeschaltet hatten, schleifte ihr Fahrzeug auf den Achsen, die Frontscheibe war zersplittert und ihr Hauptgeschütz hing, nur noch von ein paar Kabeln gehalten, an der Seite des Fahrzeugs herunter.

Aber sie waren am Leben. Und wie es aussah, waren sie da nicht die einzigen.

_„… irgendjemand? Hört mich irgendjemand? Sie dort in dem Fahrzeug, hören Sie mich?“_

Die unerwartete Stimme über Funk ließ alle Insassen zusammenzucken. Hastig öffnete Shepard den Kanal.

„Hier ist Commander Shepard von der Allianz. Mit wem spreche ich?“

_„Allianz? Oh, Gott sei Dank! Mein Name ist Juliana Baynham. Ich …“_

„Mom!“, rief Doktor Baynham überrascht und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Du lebst? Ich hatte befürchtet, du wärst …“ Ihre Stimme ging in ein Schluchzen über.

_„Lizbeth! Oh, mein Gott, es geht dir gut! Ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet!“_

„Wie ist Ihre Position?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

_„Ich und einige andere ExoGeni-Mitarbeiter haben uns in einem Bunker verschanzt. Etwa 150 Meter nordöstlich von Ihrer Position.“_

„Verstanden, wir kommen zu Ihnen.“

Damit schwenkte Shepard das Fahrzeug herum und steuerte den besagten Bunker an. Kaum hatte er den Wagen zum Stehen gebracht, riss Doktor Baynham die Tür auf und sprang nach draußen. Gleichzeitig kam eine ältere Frau aus dem Bunker gelaufen und im nächsten Moment lagen sich Mutter und Tochter schluchzend in den Armen. Shepard und die anderen kamen in gemächlicherem Tempo hinterher. Sie wollten die beiden Frauen bei ihrem Wiedersehen nicht stören, doch jemand anderes schien diesbezüglich keine Skrupel zu haben.

„Juliana, sind Sie wahnsinnig?! Kommen Sie sofort wieder rein!“

Ein dürrer Mann mit Halbglatze lief aus dem Bunker heraus und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Sie können meine Anweisungen nicht einfach ignorieren, Doktor!“, schrie er mit rotem Kopf. „Das wird in Ihrer Personalakte landen. Ich werde …“

„Ach, Jeong, halten Sie die Klappe!“, rief die ältere Doktor Baynham aufgebracht. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Tochter und funkelte den Mann wütend an. „Sie haben behauptet, alle außer uns wären tot!“

„Ich … ich sagte, sie wären _vermutlich_ alle tot.“

„Da haben Sie sich geirrt“, erwiderte Shepard. „Im Außenposten von Zhu’s Hope befinden sich noch etwa hundert überlebende Kolonisten. Und wir haben alle Geth zwischen hier und dem ExoGeni-Hauptgebäude beseitigt.“

„Das Hauptgebäude ist Privatbesitz!“, echauffierte sich Jeong. „Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt …“

„Ich würde mir an Ihrer Stelle gut überlegen, ob ich diesen Satz wirklich beenden will!“, schnauzte Shepard den Mann an, der wimmernd einen Satz nach hinten machte. „Gehe ich richtig, in der Annahme, dass Sie zum Management dieser Einrichtung gehören?“

„Ich … äh …“

„Gut, dann können Sie mir sicher erklären, wie Sie es ethisch vertreten, eine ganze Kolonie von Menschen der Gedankenkontrolle des Thorianers zu überlassen?!“

Mit jedem Wort wurde Shepard lauter. Er wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, seine Wut an dieser Witzfigur auszulassen, aber es verschaffte ihm zumindest ein bisschen Befriedigung.

Um Ruhe bemüht wandte er sich an die jüngere Doktor Baynham.

„Sie sind hier fürs Erste in Sicherheit. Bleiben Sie mit den anderen ExoGeni-Mitarbeitern hier. Wir versuchen in der Zwischenzeit, diesen Thorianer auszuschalten.“

Die Wissenschaftlerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Kolonisten werden Sie nicht zum Thorianer lassen. Er kontrolliert sie. Eher werden sie sterben.“

„Shepard, wir können diese Menschen nicht einfach töten!“, sprach Liara eindringlich. „Sie sind willenlose Sklaven. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!“

Die ältere Doktor Baynham sah nachdenklich drein. „Vielleicht gibt es den tatsächlich. Wir haben einige unserer Forschungsprojekte mitnehmen können, als wir das Hauptgebäude evakuiert haben. Darunter befindet sich eine Kiste mit den Prototypen einer Gasgranate. Sie setzen ein schwaches Nervengas frei, mit dem sich Subjekte vorübergehend lähmen lassen.“

„Sie meinen, wer das Zeug einatmet, wird kampfunfähig?“ Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht gefährlich für die Kolonisten?“

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben das Gas als Insektizid entwickelt, nicht als Waffe. Normalerweise hat es keine Auswirkungen auf Menschen, aber für jemanden mit einem geschwächten Nervensystem …“

„Dann haben wir einen Plan“, meinte Shepard zufrieden, doch Jeong schien dabei noch ein Wörtchen mitreden zu wollen.

„Das können Sie nicht tun! Diese Granaten-Prototypen sind Eigentum der ExoGeni Corporation! Ich verbiete …“

Damit riss Shepards ohnehin dünner Geduldsfaden vollends. Mit einem gezielten Hieb schlug er Jeong ins Gesicht, sodass der Mann zu Boden ging. Bewusstlos und mit gebrochener Nase blieb er liegen.

Juliana Baynham nickte dem Spectre beifällig zu. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon tun wollte, Commander. Danke dafür.“ Sie nahm ihre Tochter bei der Hand und führte sie zum Bunker. „Warten Sie hier, Shepard, wir bringen Ihnen die Gasgranaten.“

„Einverstanden, Doktor.“

Während sie warteten, funkte Shepard erneut die Normandy an und unterrichtete Kaidan über ihren Plan.

„Falls ihr es irgendwie heil von der Normandy runterschafft, könnten wir eure Hilfe gebrauchen“, meinte der Spectre. „Aber riskiert nichts und wendet vor allem keine Gewalt gegen die Kolonisten an. Sie tragen keine Schuld. Wenn wir es schaffen, den Thorianer zu vernichten, sollten sie wieder klar im Kopf werden.“

_„Verstanden, Shepard.“_

Zehn Minuten später setzten sie ihren Weg in Richtung Außenposten fort, diesmal ohne Lizbeth Baynham und dafür mit einer ganzen Kiste von Nervengas-Granaten im Gepäck.

„Hoffen wir, dass die Dinger wirklich funktionieren“, kommentierte Wrex.

„Wenn nicht, dann _schlagt_ die Leute bewusstlos. Oder lasst sie mit euren Biotiken in der Luft zappeln, ganz egal. Es wird niemand getötet, haben wir uns verstanden?“, befahl Shepard mit Nachdruck.

„Jaja, wird gemacht, Boss“, erwiderte der Kroganer beschwichtigend und steckte sich eine Handvoll Granaten an den Gürtel.

Einen halben Kilometer vor dem Außenposten gab ihr Fahrzeug endgültig den Geist auf, was die Gruppe dazu zwang, den restlichen Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Vor allem Tali und Liara nahmen diese Nachricht mit wenig Begeisterung auf und Shepard konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Seine Muskeln brannten nach all den Kämpfen und Treppenstufen, die sie an diesem Tag bewältigt hatten, und dabei war er für solche Einsätze trainiert worden. Er hoffte, dass die beiden Frauen durchhielten, bis sie die Kolonisten außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten und wieder mit Kaidan und dem Rest des Squads vereint waren.

Um Wrex machte sich Shepard hingegen keine Sorgen. Der alte Kroganer war so unverwüstlich wie eh und je und der Spectre war mehr als dankbar für seine Anwesenheit. Eine Kampfmaschine wie Wrex an seiner Seite zu wissen, verlieh ihm neue Kraft und Zuversicht. Die konnte er auch gebrauchen, denn kaum hatten sie sich dem Außenposten auf Schussweite genähert, flogen ihnen auch schon die ersten Kugeln um die Ohren. Ausgerechnet von den Menschen beschossen zu werden, die sie zu beschützen versuchten, hatte etwas Niederschmetterndes.

_Je schneller wir diese Leute von der Kontrolle durch den Thorianer befreien, desto besser._

Sein Team setzte wieder ihre Helme auf und schleuderte dann die ersten Gasgranaten in Richtung der Kolonisten. Die Hülsen explodierten beim Aufprall und augenblicklich strömte ein grünliches Gas aus. Die Schüsse verstummten.

Shepard und seine Kameraden warteten einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich vorsichtig der Position der Angreifer näherten. Sie fanden ein halbes Dutzend Kolonisten, die regungslos am Boden lagen. Rasch scannte Shepard sie mit seinem Universalwerkzeug und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie tatsächlich nur bewusstlos waren. Offenbar funktionierte das Nervengas wie geplant.

Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Außenposten und schalteten jeden Kolonisten aus, der sich ihnen entgegenstellte. Zum ersten Mal war Shepard froh, dass Zhu’s Hope nur von Zivilisten bewohnt war. Hätten sie es mit ausgebildeten Soldaten zu tun bekommen, wäre die Sache erheblich schwieriger geworden. So aber hatten sie trotz der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit der Kolonisten nur wenig Mühe, diese außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Als sie sich bis zum Zentrum des Außenpostens durchgeschlagen hatten, schnappte sich Wrex einen Großteil der Granaten und sprintete davon in Richtung Dock. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit Kaidan, Garrus und Ashley zurück und mit der Stärke des gesamten Squads schafften sie es schließlich, alle einhundertvier Bewohner gewaltfrei zu neutralisieren. Nach knapp einer Stunde hatten sie den gesamten Außenposten unter ihrer Kontrolle.

„Das hat besser funktioniert als erwartet“, meinte Shepard, nahm seinen Helm ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er mochte es, wenn die Dinge zur Abwechslung mal nach Plan verliefen.

Sie trugen die bewusstlosen Kolonisten auf den Hauptplatz, um sie im Auge zu behalten. Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie allzu bald wieder erwachen. Shepard hoffte, dass sie wirklich keine verbleibenden Schäden davongetragen hatten, aber darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Sie hatten eine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Er näherte sich dem großen Fracht-Shuttle, das im Zentrum des Außenpostens geparkt war, und betrachtete es aufmerksam.

Kaidan trat neben ihn. „Und du bist sicher, dass unter diesem Shuttle der Eingang zu einer Ruine ist?“, fragte er zweifelnd.

„So hat es uns die ExoGeni-Angestellte gesagt“, erwiderte Shepard. „Sie hatte keinen Grund zu lügen.“

Der Biotiker seufzte. „Du willst jetzt da runter, nicht wahr?“

Shepard nickte grimmig. „Diese Kolonisten werden niemals frei sein, solange der Thorianer am Leben ist. Und wir dürfen nicht warten, bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Wir haben kaum noch Gasgranaten übrig.“ Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schwachen Grinsen. „Komm schon, Kaidan, es ist nur eine Pflanze. Sie mag vielleicht Menschen mittels Sporen kontrollieren können, aber glaubst du wirklich, sie ist in der Lage zu kämpfen? Wir rücken dem Ding mit unseren Waffen zu Leibe. Wie schwer kann das schon sein?“

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du uns mit diesem Satz gerade verwünscht hast, aber wenn du wirklich da runter willst, komme ich mit“, meinte Kaidan entschlossen.

Shepard trat an die Steuerkonsole neben dem Frachter und gab eine Reihe von Befehlen ein. Kurz darauf erhob sich das Shuttle in die Luft und setzte in einigen Metern Entfernung wieder auf dem Boden auf. Dort, wo es bis eben noch geparkt hatte, befand sich ein großes Loch, das tief in die Erde zu führen schien.

„Wie sagt ihr Menschen in solchen Situationen? Bingo“, sprach Garrus amüsiert.

Es wurde schnell entschieden, dass der Turianer Shepard und Kaidan begleiten sollte.

„Ihr anderen bewacht die Kolonisten“, befahl Shepard. „Wenn sich irgendjemand regt, setzt das Nervengas ein. Ansonsten fesselt sie, wenn ihr könnt. Ashley, du hast das Kommando.“

„Verstanden, Commander.“

Langsam stiegen die beiden Allianz-Marines und der Turianer in das Loch hinab. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab es eine Treppe, die sich in einem Bogen nach unten schraubte. Offenbar war dies wirklich ein Eingang. Während sie stetig nach unten gingen, bemerkte Shepard die fremdartige und doch überaus vertraute Architektur der Protheaner.

_Natürlich, der ganze Planet war früher eine einzige protheanische Stadt! Ich wette, Liara wäre begeistert, das hier zu sehen._

Er fragte sich, wie lange der Thorianer schon hier unten leben musste. Doktor Baynham hatte behauptet, dieses Wesen wäre Tausende von Jahren alt. War es möglich, dass es irgendetwas mit den Protheanern zu tun hatte? Vielleicht hatte Saren noch einen anderen Grund, den Thorianer an sich bringen zu wollen, als nur dessen Fähigkeit zur Gedankenkontrolle.

Nachdem sie der Treppe eine Viertelstunde lang nach unten gefolgt waren, führte sie sie in einen großen zylinderförmigen Raum, der sich Dutzende von Metern nach oben zog. Von irgendwoher strömte Sonnenlicht herein, aber der Raum war so hoch, dass sie nicht einmal die Decke sehen konnten. Das war jedoch nicht das einzige Überdimensionierte hier.

„Okay, wir müssen jetzt also diesen Thorianer finden und bestimmen, was er … was er …“ Beim Betreten des Raums blieb Shepard die Sprache weg und mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die gigantische unförmige Masse an, die sich vor ihnen auftürmte.

„Ist das … der Thorianer?!“, fragte Garrus fassungslos und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um das Wesen in seiner Gänze betrachten zu können.

Shepard nickte verdattert. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Thorianer groß war, aber _so groß_?! Er schätzte die Kreatur auf wenigstens vierzig Meter und das war nur die dicke, gallertartige Masse direkt vor ihnen. Wie weit sich die riesigen Ranken, die zu Dutzenden von ihr ausgingen und sich durch die Wände hindurchbohrten, erstreckten, konnte Shepard nur erahnen.

Der Thorianer ähnelte keiner Pflanze, die er je gesehen hatte. Nicht nur, dass die Kreatur unglaublich groß war, sie war auch ausgesprochen hässlich. Die unförmige Masse, von der Shepard annahm, dass es sich um den zentralen Nervencluster handelte, hatte die Farbe menschlichen Fleischs und war von einem glänzenden Schleimfilm bedeckt. Wirklich abstoßend war jedoch die Tatsache, dass das Ding pulsierte.

„Nichts, was man sich in den Garten stellen möchte, was?“, kommentierte Kaidan.

„Du meinst, abgesehen von der Sache mit der Gedankenkontrolle?“, erwiderte Shepard trocken. „Ich bin sicher, irgendwo in dieser Galaxie gibt es mindestens einen Idioten, der sich so ein Ding aufs Fensterbrett stellen würde.“

„Dann bräuchte derjenige aber einen ziemlich großen Blumentopf“, meinte Garrus. „Und ein ziemlich großes Fensterbrett. Also, wie vernichten wir dieses Ding?“

Shepard sah nachdenklich drein. „Ich gebe zu, das könnte etwas problematischer werden, als ich dachte. Lasst mich kurz …“

Ein glibberiges Geräusch lenkte die Gruppe ab und mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen beobachteten sie, wie direkt vor ihnen ein dicker Knoten an dem Thorianer aufplatzte und eine schleimbedeckte Gestalt ausspie.

„Das … ist widerlich“, kommentierte Garrus und Shepard pflichtete ihm von ganzem Herzen bei.

„Das ist eine Asari!“, sprach Kaidan fassungslos.

Dessen war sich Shepard nicht so sicher. Zugegeben, die Gestalt sah aus wie eine Asari, aber er hatte noch nie eine mit grüner Hautfarbe getroffen. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Asari nicht von psychopathischen Pflanzenwesen geboren wurden.

„Eindringlinge!“, sprach die Gestalt und starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an. „Jeder eurer Schritte ist ein Frevel. Meine Tausende von Fühlern sagen mir, dass euer Fleisch nur für die Fäulnis gut ist.“

„Ihre … Fühler?“, fragte Garrus verwundert.

„Ich glaube, der Thorianer nutzt die Asari, um zu uns zu sprechen“, meinte Shepard und trotz seiner Abscheu konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihn die Vorstellung faszinierte.

„Ich spreche für den Alten Trieb, wie ich es auch für Saren tat“, sprach die vermeintliche Asari. „Ihr befindet euch in und vor dem Thorianer. Er befiehlt, dass ihr Ehrfurcht zeigt!“

„Moment, _Saren_?! Du hast für Saren gesprochen? Ich verstehe nicht … Soll das heißen, Saren ist bereits hier gewesen?“

Das machte doch keinen Sinn. Wenn Saren dem Thorianer längst begegnet war, wieso ließ er seine Geth dann die Kolonie angreifen? Ging es ihm gar nicht darum, den Thorianer in seine Gewalt zu bringen?

„Was hat Saren von dem Thorianer gewollt?“, fragte Shepard.

„Saren suchte nach Wissen über jene, die fort sind. Der Alte Trieb schenkte zum ersten Mal im Langen Zyklus einem Fleischlichen Gehör“, antwortete die Asari. „Geschäfte wurden ausgehandelt.“

„‚Jene, die fort sind‘? Damit müssen die Protheaner gemeint sein“, meinte Kaidan stirnrunzelnd. „Also hat der Thorianer Saren Informationen über die Protheaner gegeben? Im Austausch gegen was?“

„Saren gab dem Alten Trieb Fleisch, um den nächsten Zyklus zu hegen.“

„Die Kolonisten von Zhu’s Hope“, flüsterte Shepard entsetzt. „Sie wurden nicht zufällig infiziert. Saren hat dem Thorianer gesagt, wohin er seine Sporen lenken musste!“

„Das Fleisch wurde freiwillig gegeben!“, sprach die Asari und Zorn zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Doch dann begannen die Kalten das Fleisch zu töten.“

„Saren hat seine Geth geschickt, um die Kolonisten zu töten“, übersetzte Shepard die konfusen Worte des Thorianers. „Nachdem er die Informationen erhalten hatte, die er brauchte, hat er den Thorianer betrogen.“

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er Beweise vernichten“, mutmaßte Kaidan. „Niemand sollte von dem Thorianer hier unten erfahren.“

„Das Fleisch gehört dem Alten Trieb!“, zischte die Asari-Kopie wütend. „Er lässt sich sein Eigentum nicht wegnehmen!“

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen“, erwiderte der Spectre in drohendem Ton. „Lass deine Sklaven frei!“

Die grüne Asari betrachtete ihn unbeeindruckt. „Der Alte Trieb wird nicht länger zuhören. Er wird eure kurzen Leben für euch beenden. Die Creeper werden euch töten.“

„Die … Creeper? Was sind …“

Ohne Vorwarnung platzten weitere Knoten an dem Thorianer auf und ihnen entstiegen Dutzende humanoider Kreaturen. Sie erinnerten Shepard an die Husks, die sie auf Eden Prime begegnet waren, nur hatten die Creepre hier eine kränkliche grüne Hautfarbe.

Doch sie waren ebenso angriffslustig.

„O Shit!“

Und damit versprach Shepards ohnehin langer Tag noch um einiges länger zu werden.


	16. Geteilte Erinnerungen

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über Fortpflanzung. Doch auch dieses Mal kann ich allen besorgten Eltern da draußen versichern, dass wir uns in dieser Sendung nicht mit dem Geschlechtsverkehr befassen, der für die Reproduktion vieler Spezies erforderlich ist. Denn heute reden wir über die Fortpflanzung der Salarianer, meiner eigenen Spezies._

_Ihr müsst wissen, Kinder, wir Salarianer gelten als haplodiploide Spezies. Dies bedeutet, dass die männlichen Salarianer nur über einen einzigen Chromosomensatz verfügen und die weiblichen über zwei Chromosomensätze._

_Eine erwachsene Salarianerin kann einmal im Jahr etwa ein Dutzend Eier legen, die dann außerhalb ihres Körpers von einem männlichen Salarianer befruchtet werden. Ein Vorgang, der in der Wissenschaft als Ovuliparie bezeichnet wird. Die Embryonen in unbefruchteten Eiern sind haploid und entwickeln sich demnach zu männlichen Exemplaren. Aus den befruchteten Eiern wiederum schlüpfen weibliche Salarianer mit diploidem Chromosomensatz._

_Da sich die Geschlechterverteilung meiner Spezies auf diese Weise bewusst kontrollieren lässt, erfolgt die Befruchtung der Eier nach einem strengen gesellschaftlichen Kodex: Wird ein Fortpflanzungsvertrag zwischen zwei Klans geschlossen, handeln die beiden Dalatrasse – oder ‚Klan-Mütter‘ wie sie von Außenstehenden genannt werden – die Bedingungen des Fortpflanzungsaktes aus. Dabei wird nicht nur festgelegt, welcher Mann mit welcher Frau des jeweiligen Klans verpaart wird, sondern auch wie viele Eier bei der Paarung befruchtet werden und welchem Klan wie viele Töchter beziehungsweise Söhne geschenkt werden._

_Der Ausgang dieser Verhandlungen entscheidet oft über die Zukunft eines Klans und ist deshalb auch ein politisches Thema. Nach den Regeln unserer Kultur werden pro Gelege nur ein bis zwei Eier befruchtet, was dazu führt, dass die Gesellschaft der Salarianer zu neunzig Prozent aus Männern besteht. Dies liegt jedoch nicht an einer Diskriminierung des weiblichen Geschlechts. Tatsächlich ist das Gegenteil der Fall: Frauen genießen in der salarianischen Kultur den größten Respekt und leiten unser Volk als Dynastieführerinnen und Entscheidungsträgerinnen. Die Männer können zwar wichtige Positionen in Wirtschaft, Bildungswesen oder Militär einnehmen, haben aber nur selten Einfluss auf die Politik._

_Die meisten Salarianerinnen leben aus Gründen der Tradition zurückgezogen auf ihren jeweiligen Welten. Obwohl es den meisten Außenstehenden schwerfällt, männliche und weibliche Salarianer auseinander zu halten, könnt ihr deshalb annehmen, dass es sich, wann immer ihr außerhalb einer salarianischen Kolonie auf einen Angehörigen meiner Spezies trefft, um ein männliches Exemplar handelt.“_

°°°°°

Kaidan hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich einmal so sehr nach einer Dusche sehnen würde. Schon während seiner Ausbildung hatte er gelernt, auf Annehmlichkeiten zu verzichten, wenn es nötig war, und wenn man sich wochen- oder gar monatelang in einem Kriegsgebiet aufhielt, stand Hygiene nicht sehr weit oben auf der Prioritätenliste. Man gewöhnte sich dran.

Doch offenbar hatte jeder Mensch seine Schmerzgrenze und Kaidans wurde überschritten, wenn er von oben bis unten mit Schleim überzogen war. Oder Blut. Oder wie auch immer sich die stinkenden Körperflüssigkeiten beschreiben ließen, die aus den Creepern herausspritzten.

Die Erkenntnis, dass die Kreaturen kaum widerstandsfähiger waren als gewöhnliche Menschen (und somit leicht zu töten), war erfreulich. Doch sie nützte Shepard und seinem Team wenig, denn kaum hatten sie einen der Creeper vernichtet, gebar der Thorianer einen neuen. Immer und immer wieder, so dass es kaum einen Unterschied ausmachte, ob sie die Kreaturen töteten oder nicht. Und das galt nicht nur für die Creeper …

„Unsere grüne Freundin ist wieder da“, murmelte Shepard und deutete auf die seltsame Asari, die gerade einer der Geburtskapseln entstieg.

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte sie benommen, so als müsste sie sich erst mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass sie vor einer Minute noch nicht existiert hatte. Doch gleich darauf verschwand ihre Verwirrung und sie sah sich suchend in dem großen Raum um. Sehr rasch hatte sie die Position von Shepards Gruppe ausgemacht und näherte sich ihr mit schnellen Schritten. Die Hände der Asari wurden von einem blauen Schimmer umspielt und Kaidan hatte gerade noch Zeit, seine eigenen Biotiken zu aktivieren, bevor die drei Kameraden von einer Kraftwelle überrollt wurden, die sie zu Boden riss. Nach Luft schnappend hob Kaidan seine Hand und schleuderte die Asari ans andere des Raums.

Garrus stöhnte auf. „So langsam reicht es mir mit diesem Miststück. Wie oft sollen wir die denn noch töten?“

„Ich sag euch, das muss ein Klon sein“, keuchte Shepard und erhob sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Wie sonst könnte der Thorianer sie immer wieder aufs Neue erschaffen? Und keine echte Asari ist grün!“

„Ganz ehrlich, mir ist vollkommen egal, was sie ist“, brachte Kaidan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Hauptsache, wir finden einen Weg, sie unschädlich zu machen. _Dauerhaft_ , wenn möglich.“

„Die Phasen bis zu ihrer nächsten Reinkarnation werden mit jedem Mal länger“, meinte Shepard und half dem Biotiker auf die Beine. „Als würde es den Thorianer mit jedem Klon mehr Kraft kosten, ihn zu erschaffen.“

„Das heißt, der Thorianer wird schwächer?“, meinte Garrus und kam taumelnd neben den beiden Menschen zum Stehen. „Sehr gut, dann ist unsere Aktion hier vielleicht doch nicht ganz umsonst.“

Mit diesen Worten hob der Turianer sein Gewehr und zielte auf einen dicken Knoten in einer der vielen Ranken, die sich durch den Raum zogen. Es brauchte mehrere Schüsse, doch dann zerbarst der Knoten und ein Zittern durchfuhr den riesigen Körper des Thorianers. Für Kaidan sah es so aus, als hätte er Schmerzen (sofern eine Pflanze in der Lage war, Schmerzen zu empfinden). Aber bei diesem Wesen schien alles möglich zu sein.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten damit, Creeper zur Strecke zu bringen, zwei weitere Asari-Klone zu töten und jeden Knoten zu zerstören, den sie finden konnten. Sehr bald ging Kaidans Atem keuchend und seine Waffe kam ihm bleischwer vor. Mehr als einmal kam er ins Straucheln und er wusste nicht, ob das an dem schleimbedeckten Boden lag oder an der Erschöpfung in seinen Beinen. Dennoch schöpfte er Hoffnung. Shepard hatte Recht: Der Thorianer wurde schwächer.

_Wenn diese Knoten sowas wie Nervencluster sind, sind sie vermutlich überlebenswichtig für dieses Ding._

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Kaidan es leidgetan, eine so einzigartige Kreatur zu vernichten. Der Thorianer war ein fühlendes, denkendes Wesen und laut Shepards Informationen Tausende von Jahren alt. Kaidan hatte noch nie von einer Kreatur in der Galaxis gehört, die ihm gleichkam.

Aber so lange Menschenleben auf dem Spiel standen, hielt sich das Mitleid des Biotikers in Grenzen. Und wenn dieses Ding mit Saren verbündet war, mussten sie es als Feind betrachten. Also wischte Kaidan seine Bedenken beiseite und zerschoss einen weiteren der fleischigen Knoten. Plötzlich erklang ein tiefes langgezogenes Heulen wie das eines sterbenden Tieres und ein erneutes Zittern durchfuhr den Thorianer. Stärker als zuvor.

„Seht!“, rief Shepard und deutete auf die Ranke über ihnen, die plötzlich vor ihren Augen grau und schrumpelig wurde. Sie blickten sich in dem großen Raum um und sahen, dass auch die anderen Ranken des Thorianers vertrockneten. Und der Thorianer selbst …

„Er … er stirbt“, sprach Kaidan überrascht. Auch wenn das Wesen keinerlei Mimik besaß, war es doch nicht schwer, die krampfartigen Zuckungen zu deuten, die den unförmigen Leib erbeben ließen. Der Thorianer befand sich im Todeskampf.

Erneut stieß die Kreatur einen qualvollen Laut aus (auch wenn Kaidan schleierhaft war, wie sie das ohne Mund anstellte) und ein letztes Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. Dann verblasste die fleischige Farbe des Thorianers und er erstarrte. Die wenigen Creeper, die noch am Leben waren, fielen tot zu Boden.

„Wir haben’s geschafft“, brachte Shepard erleichtert hervor und lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Wand, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er sah keinen Deut besser aus als Kaidan: Seine gesamte Rüstung war mit Schleim besudelt, seine Glieder zitterten vor Erschöpfung und Kaidan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Commander die eine oder andere Verletzung vor ihm verborgen hielt. Garrus schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.

Kaidan nahm sich vor, die beiden bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in eine Ecke zu drängen und zu untersuchen. Vorher wollte er jedoch sichergehen, dass ihr Kampf wirklich vorbei war.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem leblosen Körper des Thorianers und scannte ihn mit seinem Universalwerkzeug. Kaidan hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich die Lebenszeichen einer bewusstseinsfähigen Pflanze äußern mochten. Aber zumindest laut der Auffassung der Xenobiologen, die das Analyseprogramm für sein Gerät geschrieben hatten, war das Ding tot.

Trotzdem hielt sein Universalwerkzeug eine Überraschung für Kaidan parat.

„Shepard, ich registriere schwache Lebenszeichen eines Humanoiden“, sprach er in angespanntem Ton. „Irgendwo hinter dem Thorianer.“

Augenblicklich war Shepard hellwach und mit erhobener Waffe ging er in die Richtung, in die Kaidan deutete. Der Commander führte das Team in eine kleine Kammer hinter dem Kadaver. Sie mussten über eine der vertrockneten Ranken hinwegklettern, um hineinzugelangen, und sahen, dass diese geradewegs zu einem Kokon an der rückseitigen Wand des Raumes führte.

„Was ist das?“, wunderte sich Shepard. Er tastete vorsichtig über die Oberfläche des Kokons, doch kaum hatte er ihn berührt, zerbröselten die spröden Fasern unter seinen Fingern und brachen auf. Eine bewusstlose Asari fiel heraus und Shepard schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie zu Boden stürzte. Behutsam legte er sie ab und musterte sie. Diesmal musste es sich um eine echte Asari handeln: Ihre Haut war tiefblau.

„Das ist sie“, meinte der Commander. „Das ist die Asari, deren Kopien der Thorianer auf uns gehetzt hat. Das gleiche Gesicht, die gleiche Kleidung …“

„Sieht so aus, als wäre sie eine Gefangene des Thorianers gewesen“, murmelte Kaidan und tastete nach ihrem Puls. „Sie ist schwach, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie in Lebensgefahr ist. Wir sollten sie an die Oberfläche bringen. Vielleicht kann Doktor Chakwas etwas für sie tun.“

Shepard nickte und hob die bewusstlose Asari auf die Arme.

„Ihr Klon sagte, sie hätte für Saren gesprochen. Vielleicht kann das Original uns sagen, was Saren von dem Thorianer wollte.“

Sie traten den Rückweg an und stiegen wieder die Treppe empor. Es war anstrengend und nach Kaidans Zeitempfinden brauchten sie dreimal so lange wie vorher, aber endlich traten sie durch die Öffnung hindurch und standen wieder in Zhu’s Hope.

Ashley und der Rest ihres Squads begrüßten sie freudig. Die meisten der Kolonisten waren wieder bei Bewusstsein und ihren erleichterten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, waren sie endlich von den Schmerzen der thorianischen Gedankenkontrolle befreit. Zumindest dieser Teil ihrer Mission war also erfolgreich gewesen, doch es beunruhigte Kaidan, dass sie immer noch keine Ahnung hatten, wie diese ganze Geschichte in Sarens Pläne passte. Von dem Thorianer konnten sie keine Antwort mehr erhoffen, die Kreatur taugte bestenfalls noch als Dünger. Also blieb nur die fremde Asari, die noch immer in Shepards Armen lag.

Liara betrachtete sie neugierig und stieß dann einen überraschten Laut aus.

„Das ist Shiala!“, rief sie.

„Moment, du kennst diese Asari?“, fragte Shepard.

Liara nickte. „Sie ist eine Akolythin meiner Mutter. Eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Sie diente meiner Mutter schon, bevor ich geboren wurde.“

„Sie gehört zu Benezia? Bist du sicher?“

„Ganz sicher“, sprach Liara überzeugt. „Shiala glaubt an den Pfad des Friedens und der Harmonie, den meine Mutter predigt. … Oder den sie früher gepredigt hat.“ Die letzten Worte sprach sie zögerlich.

„Wenn diese Shiala bei Benezia war, als Benezia sich Saren anschloss, kann sie uns vielleicht die Gründe dafür nennen“, mutmaßte Shepard.

Sie beschlossen, Shiala auf der Normandy mitzunehmen, um sie später zu verhören. Also brachten sie die Asari auf die Krankenstation, wo sich Doktor Chakwas ihrer annahm. Shepard stellte sechs Leute der Sicherheitscrew ab, die ein Auge auf Shiala haben sollten, und kehrte dann noch einmal zur Kolonie zurück.

Es dauerte einen weiteren Tag, bis die Dinge in Zhu’s Hope wieder in geordneten Bahnen verliefen. Die überlebenden ExoGeni-Mitarbeiter waren inzwischen beim Außenposten eingetroffen und halfen den geschwächten Kolonisten beim Wiederaufbau. Kaidan bemerkte unter ihnen einen dürren Mann mit Halbglatze und gebrochener Nase, der sich nach Kräften bemühte, dem Commander aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ansonsten verlief die Zusammenarbeit ohne Probleme. Als Shepard überzeugt war, dass sie die Kolonie ruhigen Gewissens sich selbst überlassen konnten, verabschiedeten sie sich von Zhu’s Hope.

„Ohne den Thorianer sollten die Geth keinen Grund für einen erneuten Angriff haben“, meinte der Spectre und schüttelte die Hand von Juliana Baynham. „Ich hoffe, Ihre Kolonie kann nun in Frieden gedeihen.“

„Bestimmt, Commander“, erwiderte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Jetzt, da die Geth weg sind, konnten wir die Energie- und Wasserversorgung wiederherstellen und wir haben bereits ein Team losgeschickt, um nachzuschauen, was wir aus dem ExoGeni-Hauptquartier retten können. Wir werden zurechtkommen.“

„Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören. Viel Glück, Doktor Baynham.“

„Ihnen auch, Shepard. Und danke für alles. Zhu’s Hope wird nie vergessen, was Sie und Ihre Leute für uns getan haben.“

Kaidan bewunderte den Optimismus der Wissenschaftlerin. Es mochte stimmen, dass die Kolonie nun befreit war von den Geth und der Kontrolle des Thorianers, aber er schätzte, dass dennoch an die tausend Bewohner ihr Leben in den Kämpfen verloren hatten. War es wirklich möglich, Zhu’s Hope mit den wenigen Überlebenden wieder aufzubauen?

Die Kolonisten schienen zumindest fest entschlossen zu sein, es zu versuchen, und Kaidan respektierte sie dafür. Die Soldaten der Allianz wurden vielerorts für ihren Mut bewundert und ihre Bereitschaft, sich jeder unbekannten Gefahr zu stellen. Doch Mut äußerte sich nicht nur darin, gegen Aliens und Weltraummonster zu kämpfen. Manchmal bestand er auch darin, mit nichts weiter als Pioniergeist und Forscherdrang bewaffnet einen Fuß auf einen fremden Planeten zu setzen und zu versuchen, sich hier ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

Kaidan wünschte den Bewohnern von Zhu’s Hope, dass sich ihre Hoffnungen erfüllen würden. Sie hatten es sich verdient nach allem, was sie durchgestanden hatten.

„Wenn ich eine Eigenschaft an den Menschen bewundere, dann ist es ihre Widerstandskraft“, meinte Liara zu ihm, als sie wieder an Bord der Normandy waren und den Planeten verließen. „Ganz gleich, welche Rückschläge und Verluste ihr erfahrt, ihr findet immer wieder den Willen, weiter zu machen. Ihr passt euch an alle Widrigkeiten an und gebt nicht auf.“

„Manche würden das auch als Sturheit bezeichnen“, erwiderte Kaidan lachend und folgte der Archäologin in Richtung Krankenstation. Shiala war wieder bei Bewusstsein und Doktor Chakwas hatte sie für kräftig genug befunden, damit Shepard ihr einige Fragen stellen konnte. Um nichts in der Welt würde Kaidan diese Befragung verpassen.

Der Eingang zur Krankenstation wurde immer noch von einigen Sicherheitsleuten bewacht, auf der Station selbst befanden sich jedoch nur der Commander und Doktor Chakwas‘ neueste Patientin. Die Asari saß auf einem der Krankenbetten und machte einen friedfertigen Eindruck. Die Fesseln, die von ihren Handgelenken zum Bett führten, schien sie klaglos akzeptiert zu haben.

Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte Shiala auf und lächelte.

„Liara, es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen“, sprach sie. „Du bist groß geworden.“

„Shiala“, erwiderte Liara verunsichert und nickte der anderen Asari zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?“

„Es geht mir gut. Jedenfalls wird es das bald wieder. Das verdanke ich Ihnen, Commander“, meinte Shiala und wandte sich an Shepard. „Sie und Ihre Leute haben mich von dem Thorianer befreit. Dafür stehe ich in Ihrer Schuld.“

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns im Gegenzug alles erzählen, was Sie über Saren und seine Pläne wissen?“, erwiderte Shepard und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie dienten Matriarchin Benezia, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Ich war seit fast zwei Jahrhunderten an ihrer Seite und lernte von ihr. Und als sich Benezia mit Saren verbündete, tat ich es ihr gleich.“

„Aber warum?“, brach es aus Liara hervor. „Warum hat sich meine Mutter mit jemandem wie Saren zusammengetan und hilft ihm dabei, einen Krieg gegen die Menschen anzuzetteln? Das widerspricht allem, woran sie glaubt! Und allem, woran _du_ glaubst, Shiala! Ich … ich verstehe es einfach nicht.“

Shiala sah die junge Asari mitfühlend an. „Es war nicht unsere Absicht, Saren bei seinem Tun zu unterstützen. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Benezia hatte die Macht vorhergesehen, die Saren haben würde. Sie glaubte, wenn sie sich mit ihm verbündete, könnte sie ihn auf einen sanfteren Weg führen.“

„Moment, soll das heißen, Benezia arbeitet in Wirklichkeit _gegen_ Saren?“, fragte Kaidan verblüfft. Liaras Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf, doch Shiala schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Zu Anfang mochte das Benezias Ziel gewesen sein, aber ich fürchte sie ist vom Weg abgekommen. Und ich mit ihr.“ Sie sah Shepard mit festem Blick an. „Wir beide unterschätzten Saren und seine Überzeugungskraft. Anstatt dass wir ihn manipulierten, war es genau umgekehrt: Er manipulierte uns. Schließlich glaubten wir an seine Sache und seine Ziele und nun ist Benezia Sarens mächtigste Verbündete. Die Macht seines Einflusses ist beunruhigend.“

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht“, meinte Shepard stirnrunzelnd. „Asari-Matriarchinnen gehören zu den intelligentesten und mächtigsten Wesen der Galaxie. Wie kann sich so jemand so leicht manipulieren lassen?“

„Durch Gedankenkontrolle.“

Kaidans Magen zog sich zusammen. „Gedankenkontrolle? Sie meinen, so wie der Thorianer auf Feros?“

Doch Shiala schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Nein, Sarens Methoden funktionieren anders. Er hat ein Schiff. Ein so riesiges Kriegsschiff, wie Sie es noch nie gesehen haben.“

„Ich glaube doch“, erwiderte Shepard. „Wir haben ein fremdartiges Schiff auf Eden Prime gesehen. Größer als jedes bekannte Schiff dieser Galaxie. Das Ding war gut und gern zwei Kilometer lang.“

„Das war Sarens Flaggschiff. Die Sovereign“, bestätigte Shiala. „Mit ihr kann Saren den Verstand seiner Anhänger manipulieren.“

„Mit dem Schiff? Wie ist das möglich?“

„Es sendet ein Signal aus, die Indoktrination. Durch diese werden Sarens Anhänger mit seinem Willen geimpft“, erklärte die Asari. „Der Prozess ist subtil, kann Tage oder auch Wochen dauern. Aber am Ende ist er unumstößlich. Die meisten merken es nicht einmal, dass sie indoktriniert werden. Sie halten die Gedanken, die das Signal ihnen einimpft, für ihre eigenen. Mit der Sovereign kann Saren jeden denken lassen, was er möchte, vorausgesetzt die Person hält sich lange genug in der Nähe des Schiffes auf.“

„Das klingt äußerst gefährlich. Wie zur Hölle ist Saren an ein solches Schiff gekommen?“, wunderte sich Kaidan.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Die Sovereign ist fremdartig. Ihre Bauweise ähnelt keiner, die uns von anderen Spezies bekannt ist. Vielleicht ist sie ein Konstrukt der Geth oder ein weiteres Relikt der Protheaner“, mutmaßte Shiala. „Aber woher auch immer sie stammt, sie ist mächtig. Die Sovereign stellt jedes andere Schiff der Citadel oder der Allianz in den Schatten. Ihre Waffen sind vernichtend und ihre Abwehrvorrichtungen buchstäblich undurchdringlich.“

Shepard sah nachdenklich aus. „Kein Wunder, dass Saren sich für unbesiegbar hält. Mit der Kontrolle über ein solches Schiff würde wohl jeder dem Größenwahn verfallen.“

„Die Sovereign ist in vielfacher Hinsicht gefährlich, doch ihre größte Macht ist die Indoktrination. Es ist eine Art Energie, zu der man sich hingezogen fühlt. Durch sie klingen Sarens Argumente überzeugender. Verlockender. Wer zu viel Zeit in der Gegenwart der Sovereign verbringt, wird sich selbst aufgeben.“

„Und du sagst, dasselbe ist mit meiner Mutter geschehen?“, wollte Liara wissen. „Und mit dir?“

„Ja. Als Saren mich nach Feros zu dem Thorianer brachte, war ich eine willige Sklavin.“

„Ich muss wissen, was Saren von dem Thorianer gewollt hat“, sprach Shepard eindringlich. „Erzählen Sie mir alles!“

„Saren hat den Sender auf Eden Prime aktiviert, bevor Sie ihn erreichten, Shepard“, erwiderte Shiala. „Sie haben die gleiche Vision gesehen wie er. Wie viel Sinn konnten Sie aus ihr lesen?“

„Nicht viel“, gab Shepard zu. „Es war eine Reihe an zusammenhanglosen Bildern. Ich weiß, dass sie die Auslöschung der Protheaner durch die Reaper zeigen, aber das ist mehr eine Ahnung. Ich konnte weder die Protheaner noch die Angreifer wirklich erkennen.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Saren ging es genauso. Er konnte die Vision, die der Sender ihm zeigte, nicht deuten. Sie war zu verwirrend. Das liegt daran, dass der Sender für einen protheanischen Verstand bestimmt war. Um seine Botschaft zu begreifen, müssen Sie denken wie ein Protheaner, fühlen wie ein Protheaner. Sie müssen ihre Kultur verstehen, ihre Geschichte, ihre Existenz. Und genau deshalb hat Saren den Thorianer aufgesucht.“

Shiala lehnte sich zurück und begann zu erzählen. „Der Thorianer war uralt, noch viel älter, als Ihre Wissenschaftler angenommen haben. Er war bereits auf Feros, lange bevor die Protheaner dort ihre Stadt errichteten. Er hat sie Jahrtausende lang beobachtet, Generation um Generation, und sie studiert. Und als die Protheaner starben, verzehrte er sie. Ihre Erinnerungen, ihre ganze Essenz wurde ein Teil von ihm“, erklärte sie. „Saren wollte von dem Thorianer lernen, wie ein Protheaner zu denken, und schloss mit ihm einen Handel ab. Im Austausch gegen den Dechiffrierer opferte Saren die Kolonisten von Zhu’s Hope. Und mich.“

„Warum Sie?“

„Wir Asari haben die Fähigkeit, unseren Verstand mit dem anderer Lebewesen zu verschmelzen“, sprach Shiala. „So konnte ich Saren helfen, mit dem Thorianer zu kommunizieren. Ich verschmolz mit dem Bewusstsein des Thorianers und spürte die Erinnerungen der Protheaner auf: den Dechiffrierer. Das ist kein Wissen, das man einfach einen anderen lehren kann, Commander. Es sind Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen, die Erkenntnis, was es bedeutet, ein Prothaner zu sein. Den Dechiffrierer zu erklären, wäre, als wollten Sie einem Wesen ohne Augen Farben beschreiben wollen.“

„Aber Sie haben diesen Dechiffrierer durch die Verschmelzung mit dem Thorianer erhalten, nicht wahr?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Er befindet sich in Ihrem Kopf?“

„Ja. Und durch die Verschmelzung mit Saren gelang es mir, den Dechiffrierer an ihn weiterzugeben. Sobald Saren hatte, was er wollte, hinterging er den Thorianer und befahl seinen Geth den Angriff auf Zhu’s Hope. Sie sollten alle Beweise für die Existenz des Thorianers vernichten.“ Sie sah Shepard eindringlich an. „Saren weiß, dass Sie seine Schritte verfolgen, um zu verhindern, dass er die Röhre findet. Er wollte den Thorianer vernichten, damit Sie den Dechiffrierer nicht bekommen.“

„Könnte ich das?“, fragte Shepard überrascht. „Ich wäre dann in der Lage, die Visionen zu deuten, nicht wahr? So wie Saren.“

„Ja, das ist möglich“, erwiderte Shiala. „Der Dechiffrierer befindet sich noch immer in meinem Kopf. Ich kann mein Bewusstsein mit dem Ihren verschmelzen und Ihnen den Dechiffrierer geben, so wie ich es schon bei Saren getan habe.“

Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. Ihm gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch verlief.

„Das klingt ziemlich riskant“, meinte er und sah Shepard besorgt an. „Dieser Sender auf Eden Prime hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du nochmal jemandem an deinem Verstand rumpfuschen lassen willst?“

„Saren ist uns jetzt schon zu viele Schritte voraus“, erwiderte der Commander. „Wenn mir dieser Dechiffrierer dabei hilft, seine Pläne zu vereiteln, bin ich bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.“

Er trat an das Krankenbett heran und löste die Fesseln an Shialas Handgelenken. Die Asari fasste dies offenbar als Erlaubnis auf und erhob sich vom Krankenbett. Dann stellte sie sich Shepard gegenüber und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen, Commander. Atmen Sie ruhig und gleichmäßig.“

Langsam hob sie ihre Hände seitlich an Shepards Kopf, bis sie seine Schläfen berührte. Ihre Worte wurden melodiöser, als würde sie eine Litanei anstimmen.

„Lassen Sie Ihre physische Hülle gehen. Greifen Sie nach den Fäden, die uns miteinander verbinden“, sprach sie sanft. „Alle lebendigen Wesen sind in einer einzigen, herrlichen Existenz vereint. Öffnen Sie sich dem Universum, Commander.“

Shepards Augenlider wurden schwerer. Shialas Worte mussten einen hypnotisierenden Effekt auf ihn haben. Kaidan beobachtete das Ganze angespannt, aber solange Liara neben ihm keinen Grund sah einzuschreiten, nahm er an, dass dies das normale Prozedere bei einer Gedankenverschmelzung war.

„Umarmen Sie die Ewigkeit“, flüsterte Shiala und plötzlich verfärbten sich ihre Augen vollkommen schwarz. Gleichzeitig schlossen sich Shepards Lider und er keuchte auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen und er öffnete seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei.

„Shepard!“, rief Kaidan besorgt und trat einen Schritt auf den Commander zu, doch Liara hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte! Es ist gefährlich, eine Verschmelzung zu unterbrechen!“

„Gefährlicher als das, was sie da mit ihm macht?“, fragte Kaidan aufgebracht, blieb jedoch, wo er war. Die Situation erinnerte ihn auf unliebsame Weise an die Ereignisse auf Eden Prime, als Shepard in den Sog des protheanischen Senders geraten war.

_Hoffentlich ist das Ergebnis diesmal ein anderes. Wenn Shepard wieder ins Koma fällt …_

Kaum hatte er dies gedacht, nahmen Shialas Augen wieder ihre normale Farbe an und sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Shepards Augen öffneten sich und sein Gesicht entspannte sich. Sein Atem ging schwer und er stützte sich für einen Moment auf dem Krankenbett ab, blieb aber glücklicherweise auf den Beinen.

„Tief durchatmen, Shepard“, sprach Liara beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Ein bisschen Verwirrung ist nach einer Gedankenverschmelzung ganz normal.“

Der Commander nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Kaidan besorgt.

„Ja, es geht gleich wieder“, antwortete Shepard und Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Ich habe … etwas gesehen. Die Bilder aus meiner Vision. Aber sie ergaben immer noch keinen Sinn.“

„Ihnen wurde ein großes Geschenk gewährt“, erklärte Shiala. „Die Erfahrung eines gesamten Volkes. Ihr Verstand wird etwas Zeit brauchen, um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.“

„Ja, das … das war intensiver, als ich erwartet hatte.“

„Normalerweise sind unsere Gedankenverschmelzungen nicht mit Schmerzen verbunden.“ Sie sah Shepard mitleidig an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie dem aussetzen musste, Commander, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie brauchten den Dechiffrierer. Bald wird er Ihnen helfen, die Vision des Senders zu verstehen.“

„Vielleicht kann ich dabei behilflich sein“, meinte Liara. „Ich besitze große Fachkenntnisse über die Protheaner. Wenn ich unser beider Bewusstsein miteinander verbinde, können wir vielleicht einige der Bilder gemeinsam deuten.“

Kaidans Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Was war mit diesen Asari, dass sie sich alle unbedingt in Shepards Gedanken einklinken wollten?

„Wir können es versuchen, aber nicht heute“, murmelte Shepard und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Eine Verschmelzung am Tag ist genug.“

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Commander. Gönnen Sie Ihrem Geist etwas Ruhe“, riet ihm Shiala. „Wobei … würden Sie mir noch eine Frage gestatten?“

„Immer raus damit.“

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?“ Die Stimme der Asari klang ruhig und gefasst, als hätte sie sich innerlich bereits gegen jeden Urteilsspruch gewappnet, den Shepard über sie verhängen konnte.

Der Commander sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich glaube Ihnen und halte Sie nicht für eine Bedrohung, Shiala. Aber die Leute, für die ich arbeite, möchten sich selbst davon überzeugen. Der Rat hat mich angewiesen, Sie zur Citadel zu bringen.“

„Ich verstehe. Danke für die Antwort, Commander“, meinte Shiala und nahm wieder auf dem Krankenbett Platz. „Ich werde Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Was immer der Rat mit mir vorhat, es wird eine angemessene Strafe sein. Die Kolonisten von Zhu’s Hope mussten meinetwegen viel Leid erfahren.“

„Saren hat Sie indoktriniert“, protestierte Shepard. „Sie sagten selbst, dass Sie seine Sklavin waren.“

„Ich übernehme Verantwortung für meine Taten, Shepard, ob ich sie nun aus freien Stücken begangen habe oder nicht“, erwiderte Shiala in ihrer ruhigen Art. „Aber wenn ich die Wahl habe, würde ich gerne die Gelegenheit erhalten, nach Feros zurückzukehren. Ich möchte beim Wiederaufbau der Kolonie helfen und Wiedergutmachung leisten.“

„Ich werde ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen“, versprach Shepard und verabschiedete sich von der Asari. Er nickte Kaidan zu und gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation.

„Also fliegen wir zurück zur Citadel“, kommentierte der Biotiker. „Wird uns das nicht zu viel Zeit kosten?“

„Ich habe Joker angewiesen, den Tarnmodus abzuschalten, damit wir mit ÜLG fliegen können. Saren weiß längst, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sind, und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, es zu verbergen, dass wir die Attika-Traverse verlassen“, murmelte Shepard. „Außerdem haben wir derzeit keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte, wo wir unsere Suche nach diesem Mistkerl fortsetzen sollen. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Vielleicht kann Captain Anderson uns weiterhelfen.“

Müde rieb sich der Commander die Augen. Kaidan kam es so vor, als wäre Shepard blasser als sonst, und er fragte sich, ob dies auf die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Shiala oder einfach die Strapazen der letzten zwei Tage zurückzuführen war. Sie hatten nach dem Kampf gegen den Thorianer die Zeit gefunden, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen (und zu duschen, dem Universum sei Dank!), aber Shepard schien sich kaum erholt zu haben.

„Ganz ehrlich, bist du okay?“, fragte Kaidan in leisem Tonfall, sodass nur Shepard ihn hören konnte. Sie befanden sich mitten auf dem Mannschaftsdeck und es bestand kein Grund, den Rest der Crew auf die Erschöpfung des Commanders aufmerksam zu machen. Shepard sah ihn überrascht an und für einen Moment war sich Kaidan sicher, dass sein Gegenüber jegliche Müdigkeit abstreiten würde. Doch dann seufzte Shepard schicksalsergeben und gab Kaidan wortlos zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Sie begaben sich zu einem abgeschiedenen Raum im hinteren Teil der Normandy. Hier befanden sich nur ein paar Ersatzteile und der persönliche Waffenspind des Commanders, aber wohl gerade deshalb erschien es Shepard ein guter Ort zu sein, um für einen Moment seine Deckung fallen zu lassen. Er lehnte sich rücklings an die Wand und ließ sich dann ungeniert nach unten gleiten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Kaidan schnaubte, aber tat es dem Commander gleich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ist das dein geheimer Zufluchtsort?“, fragte er und sah Shepard mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Auf dem Fußboden einer Abstellkammer? Dir ist schon klar, dass du das bequemste Quartier auf dem ganzen Schiff hast, oder? _Commander_?“

„Ja, aber da suchen die Leute immer als Erstes nach mir. Also fühl dich geehrt, dass ich dich in mein Geheimversteck einweihe“, erwiderte Shepard grinsend. Dann entfuhr ihm ein langgezogenes Gähnen.

„Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zugemacht?“, erkundigte sich Kaidan.

„Ja, aber mit mäßigem Erfolg“, gab Shepard zu. „Meine Gedanken drehten sich die ganze Zeit um die Kolonisten. Und diesen Thorianer. Er war so … so _uralt_. Älter selbst als die Protheaner! Und er befand sich jahrelang direkt unter den Füßen von Zhu’s Hope, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, je mehr wir über diese Galaxie lernen, umso deutlicher erkennen wir, wie wenig wir über sie wissen.“

Kaidan nickte verstehend. „Da fragt man sich, was noch alles da draußen existiert, nicht wahr?“

„Und was passieren wird, wenn wir es herausfinden“, murmelte Shepard. „Saren scheint Dinge zu wissen, die selbst den weisesten Individuen der Milchstraße unbekannt sind. Er wusste, wie der Sender auf Eden Prime funktionierte, er kennt den Zweck der Röhre, er wusste von dem Thorianer … Wunderst du dich nicht auch, woher er all dieses Wissen hat?“

„Du glaubst, er hat da draußen im All etwas gefunden, das ihm dieses Wissen vermittelt hat?“, fragte Kaidan. „Vielleicht war es dieses Schiff, vom dem uns Shiala erzählt hat. Die Sovereign. Es könnte Jahrtausende lang umhergetrieben sein und Saren hat es zufällig entdeckt. Vielleicht hat Saren alle diese Informationen aus den Datenbanken dieses Schiffes.“

„Das wäre möglich. Die Vorstellung, dass herrenlose Massenvernichtungswaffen durchs All treiben, ist nicht gerade beruhigend.“

„Mich beunruhigt vor allem, was Shiala über die Indoktrination erzählt hat“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Ich meine, bei dem Thorianer _wussten_ seine Opfer wenigstens, dass sie von ihm kontrolliert wurden. Aber stellt dir vor, du wirst manipuliert, gibst alles auf, woran du glaubst, und bemerkst es nicht einmal. Das klingt äußerst gefährlich, Shepard. Was ist, wenn Saren auf die Idee kommt, ein ganzes Volk zu indoktrinieren? Oder den Citadel-Rat? Er hätte grenzenlose Macht.“

„Dann müssen wir wohl dafür Sorgen, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt“, meinte Shepard grimmig. „Hier in der Attika-Traverse mögen sich Saren und die Sovereign noch verstecken können. Aber er kann mit diesem Schiff unmöglich in den Citadel-Sektor eindringen, ohne dass es jemand merkt.“

Kaidan schnaubte. „Man sollte meinen, der Rat würde uns Verstärkung schicken. Aber für die ist Saren wohl nicht mehr als ein amoklaufender Irrer.“

„Sie wollen nicht daran glauben, dass er eine echte Bedrohung für die Citadel-Gemeinschaft darstellt. Ich würde es menschliche Natur nennen, aber …“ Shepard lachte auf.

„Wir brauchen definitiv einen besseren Begriff dafür. ‚Menschlich‘ ist inzwischen ziemlich relativ geworden, nicht?“, erwiderte Kaidan belustigt. „Wenn mich das BAaT eines gelehrt hat, dann, dass wir mehr mit den meisten Aliens gemeinsam haben, als uns von ihnen unterscheidet.“

Shepard sah ihn neugierig an. „BAaT?“

Kaidan verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hatte gesprochen, ohne nachzudenken, und war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, Shepard von diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Aber andererseits … Er hatte schon mit Ashley darüber geredet – auch wenn er ihr dabei nur so viel erzählt hatte, wie sie wissen musste, um ihre Vorurteile über Bord zu werden.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund _wollte_ er, dass Shepard diese Seite von ihm kennenlernte. Also begann er nach kurzem Zögern zu erzählen.

„‚Biotische Akklimatisierung und aktive Temperenz‘ ging schwer über die Zunge, also nannten sie es BAaT. Nicht dass das eine Rolle gespielt hätte. Für die Kids, die sie dorthin zerrten, war es das ‚Lager Gehirnwäsche‘“. Bei seinen nächsten Worten triefte Kaidans Stimme vor Sarkasmus. „Tut mir leid, ‚zerren‘ trifft es ja auch nicht. Wir wurden ‚ermutigt, uns einer Einschätzung unserer Fähigkeiten zu unterziehen, damit ein Verständnis für Biotiken erlangt werden konnte‘.“

„Du sprichst von Kids“, meinte Shepard behutsam. „Wie alt warst du?“

„Sechzehn“, seufzte Kaidan. „Ich kam nachmittags von der Schule und plötzlich stand eine Handvoll Männer in Anzügen vor unserer Tür. Sie sprachen mit mir und meinen Eltern und zwei Tage später war ich schon auf Jump Zero.“

„Jump Zero?“, fragte Shepard stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist die Raumstation Gargarin, nicht wahr? Warum mussten sie euch bis ans äußerste Ende des Sonnensystems bringen, um euch auszubilden? Warum ging das nicht auf der Erde?“

„Tja, warum betreibt man Forschung weitab von den wachsamen Augen jeder Regierung? Sie wollten nicht, dass irgendetwas nach außen dringt. Die Menschheit hatte noch kaum Erfahrung mit Biotik gemacht. Sie wollten testen, wozu wir fähig waren. Und glaub mir, ich verstehe dieses Vorhaben“, meinte Kaidan. „Aber ihre Methoden … Sie hatten einen guten Grund, die Sache geheim zu halten.“

Er hielt für einen Moment inne und sah Shepard erwartungsvoll an, doch sein Gegenüber stellte keine Fragen. Offenbar wollte er es Kaidan überlassen zu entscheiden, was er erzählte und was nicht. Kaidan spürte einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit und lächelte.

_Kein Grund, jetzt nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit rauszurücken._

„Die Allianz beauftragte damals Conatix Industries damit, menschliche Biotiker aufzuspüren und auszubilden. Das war gerade mal zwei Jahre, nachdem die Menschen eine Botschaft auf der Citadel erhalten hatte. Alle waren darum bemüht, die Menschheit schnell voranzubringen, um in den Augen der anderen Spezies nicht als schwach zu gelten. Also wollte Conatix so schnell wie möglich Ergebnisse liefern, anstatt die Sache langsam anzugehen. Sie heuerten ‚Experten‘ an.“

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ihr wart die erste Generation menschlicher Biotiker. Die einzigen Experten hätten Aliens sein können.“

„Exakt. Turianer, um genau zu sein“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Aus dem Grund behandelte Conatix das auch vertraulich. Sie hatten Angst davor, was die Leute auf der Erde darüber denken könnten. Die Turianer um Hilfe bitten, wo wir doch vor kaum zehn Jahren einen Krieg mit ihnen beendet hatten.“

„Warum hat man sich nicht an die Asari gewandt? Keine Spezies versteht mehr von Biotik als sie und man hätte sie eher akzeptiert als die Turianer.“

„Wie gesagt, Conatix hat alle offiziellen Kanäle gemieden“, erklärte Kaidan. „Darum haben sie turianische Söldner angeheuert, um uns auszubilden.“

Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Söldner? Du willst mir erzählen, dass Conatix irgendwelche freischaffenden Turianer anheuerte, um eine Gruppe menschlicher Kinder auszubilden? Weit weg von ihrem Zuhause? Zu einer Zeit, als jede Menge böses Blut zwischen den Turianern und den Menschen herrschte?“ Seine Miene verhärtete sich. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht so schrecklich war, wie ich es mir vorstelle.“

Kaidan seufzte. „Es war nicht alles schlimm. Ich erhielt mein Implantat und lernte, meine Biotiken zu verstehen und zu kontrollieren. Zu Hause auf der Erde hatte ich mich wie ein Freak gefühlt, aber auf Jump Zero traf ich andere wie mich. Und wir erkannten den Nutzen, den unsere Fähigkeiten haben konnten. Aber unsere Lehrer … Am schlimmsten war ein Typ namens Vyrnnus. Er hatte im Krieg des Ersten Kontakts gekämpft und war ein verbitterter ehemaliger Soldat mit einem Hass auf Menschen. Und Conatix erteilte ihm den Freifahrtsschein, uns zu brechen, solange dadurch halbwegs passable Biotiker aus uns wurden. Seine Methoden waren … brutal.“

„Musste er sich nie dafür verantworten?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Oh, er erhielt ab und an eine Ermahnung von Conatix, wenn er zu weit ging. Wenn er einen Schüler verletzte oder jemand vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Aber es gab nie echte Konsequenzen. Wie alles andere auf Jump Zero fiel auch das unter den Tisch. Je weniger gesagt wurde, desto besser.“

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Conatix das geheim halten konnte“, meinte Shepard aufgebracht. „Ich meine, ihr wart Kinder! Wurden deine Eltern nicht misstrauisch, als sie nichts mehr von dir hörten?“

„Sie ließen uns einmal im Monat eine Nachricht nach Hause schicken. Natürlich nur unter Aufsicht“, antwortete Kaidan und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir durften unseren Familien erzählen, wie gut man sich um uns kümmerte, wie viel wir lernten und was für tolle Freunde wir gefunden hatten – als wäre das Ganze ein fröhliches Internat im All!“

Trotz der Bitterkeit, die er bei diesen Erinnerungen verspürte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Kaidans Lippen.

„Wobei, zumindest das mit den Freunden stimmte. Es waren gute Kids. Wir saßen alle im selben Boot: Eine Gruppe von Außenseitern, die plötzlich erkannten, dass sie doch nicht so allein waren, wie sie gedacht hatten. Nach dem Abendessen saßen wir oft zusammen, spielten Karten oder Netzwerkspiele, redeten über unsere Familien und unser Zuhause. Das machte es erträglicher.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, erwiderte Shepard lächelnd.

„Da war … dieses Mädchen“, sprach Kaidan nach kurzem Zögern. „Rahna. Sie hatte einen kleinen Kreis um sich versammelt. Es war einfach unmöglich, sie nicht zu mögen. Sie war klug, freundlich, mitfühlend. … Und wunderschön.“

Kaidan hoffte, dass seine Wangen nicht so rot waren, wie sie sich anfühlten. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, kein verknallter Teenager, verdammt! Er war in der Lage, über eine alte Schwärmerei zu reden, ohne wie ein Schulmädchen zu erröten. Oder zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden.

Shepard grinste wissend. „Klingt, als wäre sie für dich etwas Besonderes gewesen.“

„Das war sie“, erwiderte Kaidan ehrlich. „Sie war einfach bezaubernd. Aber wir waren nur Freunde. Wir kamen nie bis an den Punkt, dass wir …“

Für einen Moment schloss er gequält die Augen. Es war Jahre her, dass er an Rahna gedacht hatte, doch noch immer erinnerte er sich an ihr letztes Gespräch. Es waren weniger die Worte, die ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, als Rahnas entsetzter Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedacht hatte. Die Art, wie sie vor seiner Berührung zurückgewichen war. So voller Angst. Und am schlimmsten war das Wissen, dass _Kaidan_ der Grund für diese Angst gewesen war.

Der Biotiker seufzte und setzte seine Erzählung fort. „Eines Tages rief Commander Vyrnnus uns zu einer Trainingseinheit zusammen. Er war noch schlechter drauf als sonst. Er hatte entdeckt, dass einer der Schüler versucht hatte, heimlich eine Nachricht an seine Familie zu schicken. Er prügelte den Jungen vor unseren Augen halbtot.“ Kaidan schluckte schwer und bemühte sich die Übelkeit niederzuringen. „Dann wies uns Vyrnnus eine Aufgabe zu: Wir sollten aus einem Haufen Schrott einen Apparat zusammensetzen, nur mit unseren Biotiken. Wenn wir einen Fehler machten, mussten wir von vorne beginnen. Wenn wir ein Teil fallen ließen, mussten wir von vorne beginnen. Wenn auch nur einer von uns es wagte, seine Hände zu gebrauchen statt seiner Biotik, mussten wir von vorne beginnen. Es dauerte Stunden und Vyrnnus erlaubte uns keine Verschnaufpause. Nicht einmal einen Schluck Wasser, dabei war es unerträglich heiß in dem Raum. Als die ersten von uns zusammenbrachen, befahl Vyrnnus, sie liegen zu lassen.“

Kaidan atmete einmal tief durch. Es war schwer, den Hass zu unterdrücken, der bei der Erinnerung an Vyrnnus in ihm aufkam.

„Und dann passierte es: Rahna versuchte, eines der Teile anzuheben. Aber sie war so durstig, dass es ihr entglitt. Es gelang mir gerade noch, es mit meiner Biotik aufzufangen, sodass wir nicht von vorne beginnen mussten. Aber Vyrnnus wurde auf uns beide aufmerksam. Er stellte sich vor uns und begann Rahna zu verspotten. Sagte ihr, sie sei schwach und erbärmlich.“ Zornig ballte Kaidan die Faust. „Dann hielt er ihr ein Glas Wasser hin und sagte, sie dürfte es haben, wenn sie es erreichen könnte. Rahna griff mit ihrer Hand danach – es war reiner Reflex – und im nächsten Moment setzte Vyrnnus seine Biotiken gegen sie ein. Er brach ihr den Arm.“

Shepard stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus. „Was für ein Drecksack!“

„Ich sah rot. Rahna war die sanftmütigste Person, die man sich vorstellen konnte, und dieses Arschloch hatte es gewagt, sie zu verletzen. Weil sie mit ihrer Hand nach dem Wasser gegriffen hatte statt mit ihrer Biotik! Alles, was sie wollte, war, etwas zu trinken, ohne sich Nasenbluten zu holen!“, rief Kaidan aufgebracht. „Das war der Moment, in dem ich ausgetickt bin. Die Situation hatte sich seit Monaten hochgeschaukelt, aber das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ich griff Vyrnnus an. Ohne Erbarmen. Ohne Zurückhaltung. Ich wollte diesem Mistkerl einfach nur noch wehtun. Mir war sogar egal, dass er sich zur Wehr setzte. Ich war wie im Rausch. Und dann …“

Kaidan atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er Shepard in die Augen sah. „Dann wurde ich wieder klar im Kopf und Vyrnnus lag tot vor meinen Füßen. Genickbruch. Ich hatte ihn mit einem Biotik-Tritt im Nacken erwischt. Die anderen Schüler sahen mich voller Entsetzen an. Und Rahna … Rahna wich vor mir zurück, als wäre ich ein Monster.“

„Ich bin sicher, sie …“, begann Shepard, doch Kaidan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie hatte Recht. In diesem Moment _war_ ich ein Monster, Shepard. Ich hatte zugelassen, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor. Glaub mir, ich bedauere Vyrnnus‘ Tod nicht eine Sekunde. Er hat Dutzende Schüler lebenslang traumatisiert und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er einen von uns getötet hätte. Er verdiente es zu sterben. Aber nicht so. Nicht durch meine Hand. Und nicht vor Rahnas Augen.“

„Du hast nur versucht, sie zu beschützen“, erwiderte Shepard.

Kaidan lächelte traurig. „Rahna war eine sanfte Seele. Sie wünschte niemandem etwas Böses, nicht einmal diesem Arschloch Vyrnnus. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, gewiss, aber sie hätte niemals gewollt, dass er ihretwegen stirbt. Und nachdem ich ihn getötet hatte, war ich derjenige, vor dem sie Angst hatte.“

„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Shepard leise.

„Rahna und die anderen Schüler gingen mir aus dem Weg und nur wenige Tage später wurde ich zurück nach Hause geschickt. Immerhin, das ganze Fiasko führte dazu, dass das BAaT-Programm beendet wurde. Conatix spaltete sich einige Jahre später in eine Handvoll kleinerer Firmen auf. Also, schätze ich, hatte mein Kontrollverlust auch etwas Gutes.“

Shepard musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Und was war mit dir? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du diese Erfahrung einfach so weggesteckt hast.“

Kaidans Gesicht verzog sich. „Die ersten Wochen schloss ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein und starrte an die Decke. Meine Eltern ließen mich eine Zeit lang in Ruhe, bis mein Dad mich raus auf die Veranda zerrte, mir ein Bier in die Hand drückte und mich dazu brachte, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Meine Mom besorgte mir einen Therapeuten, der mir half, das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Danach wurde es besser und ich fand langsam wieder zu mir selbst zurück. Ich schloss die Schule ab, tourte ein Jahr lang mit dem Rucksack durch die Welt und entschloss mich dann, der Allianz beizutreten. Ich geb zu, ich war nicht sicher, ob die mich nehmen würden nach der Sache auf Jump Zero.“ An dieser Stelle lachte Kaidan freudlos auf. „Aber Junge, hatte ich mich geirrt! Die Allianz empfing mich mit offenen Armen. Kein Wunder, immerhin war ich der erste Mensch, der gelernt hatte, mit seinen Biotiken zu töten.“

„Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, kannst du damit noch weit mehr“, meinte Shepard bestimmt.

Kaidan lächelte und nickte ihm zu. „Ich weiß. Ich habe gelernt, meine Kräfte für gute Zwecke einzusetzen. Wenn ich mit ihnen töte, dann um Unschuldige zu beschützen. Aber ich handle rational, Shepard. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass mich meine Gefühle beherrschen und ich die Kontrolle verliere so wie bei Vyrnnus. Ich habe meinen Frieden mit mir gemacht.“

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören“, erwiderte Shepard. „Auch wenn es mir leidtut, was du durchmachen musstest. Ich meine … _Heilige Scheiße_ , das war ’ne üble Geschichte, Kaidan!“

Der Biotiker schnaubte. „Ja, so kann man es ausdrücken. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vollgejammert habe. Keine Sorge, ich versichere dir, ich bin ein voll funktionstüchtiges menschliches Wesen.“

„Kaidan, du bist einer der stärksten Männer, dich ich kenne“, sprach Shepard und suchte Kaidans Blick. „Über deine Vergangenheit zu reden, macht dich nicht zum Jammerer. Es macht dich menschlich.“

Kaidan spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen und grinste verlegen. „Okay, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber es ist beschämend, dass du mich daran erinnern musst.“

„Jederzeit, Lieutenant“, erwiderte Shepard grinsend. „Ich meine, war das nicht unser ursprüngliches Thema? Was es bedeutet, menschlich zu sein?“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, war unser ursprüngliches Thema, dass dir zu viel im Kopf rumschwirrt, um letzte Nacht genügend Schlaf zu finden, _Commander_. Denk nicht, ich hätte das vergessen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Kaidan und streckte Shepard die Hand hin. „Komm hoch, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dein Nickerchen auf dem Boden einer Abstellkammer hältst. Ich lade dich höchstpersönlich bei deiner Kabine ab, wenn ich muss.“

„Was, und dann singst du mir ein Schlaflied? Deckst mich zu?“, fragte Shepard amüsiert und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen.

Oh, wie sehr brannte Kaidan in diesem Moment eine passende Erwiderung auf der Zunge! Es wäre so leicht. So leicht, ihr freundschaftliches Geplänkel in eine andere Art von Unterhaltung zu verwandeln. Ein Augenzwinkern, eine zweideutige Bemerkung, eine zufällige Berührung … Kaidan hatte Shepard gerade von dem finstersten Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit erzählt und Shepard hatte dies nicht nur ohne irgendeine Wertung akzeptiert, sondern ihm auch noch Mut zugesprochen. Wie verdammt nochmal sollte Kaidan es schaffen, diesem Mann _nicht_ zu verfallen?

Es kostete den Biotiker jedes Quäntchen an Willenskraft, um einen Schritt zurück zu machen und aus der Kammer herauszutreten. Shepard, der von dem Gefühlschaos seines Lieutenants nichts ahnte, folgte ihm und gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück zum öffentlichen Teil des Schiffs (mit gebührendem Abstand zwischen ihnen, dafür sorgte Kaidan). Vor der Kabine des Commanders verabschiedeten sie sich und nachdem Kaidan ihm versichert hatte, dass die Normandy-Crew ein paar Stunden ohne ihn auskommen würde, erklärte Shepard sich tatsächlich bereit, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Kaidan sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter dem Spectre schloss, und informierte dann Navigator Pressly, dass Shepard während der nächsten Schicht nicht gestört werden sollte. Zu guter Letzt trat er den Weg zu den Badezimmern an, um zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden zu duschen.

Diesmal allerdings eiskalt.


	17. Der Glamour des Heldendaseins

_Verschlüsselte Aufzeichnung_

_Ort: unbekannt; Datum: unbekannt; Verfasser: unbekannt_

_Plan-Notiz #42/Projekt „Messias“:_

_„Ich habe einen Bericht erhalten, nachdem der Allianz-Commander John Shepard, kürzlich ernannter Spectre des Citadel-Rates, die Kolonie Zhu’s Hope auf Feros gerettet hat. Laut unserer Informationen hat Shepard nicht nur einen Angriff der Geth zurückgeschlagen, sondern auch mehr als einhundert Kolonisten von der Kontrolle durch eine außerirdische Lebensform befreit. Es ist nur eine Frage von Tagen, bis diese Tat der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt wird._

_Wir werden die Verbreitung dieser Nachricht forcieren. Shepard erweist sich bislang als vielversprechendster Kandidat für das Messias-Projekt und ein positives Ansehen Shepards in der Zivilbevölkerung ist dem Erfolg des Projekts zuträglich._

_Die Erstellung von Shepards Persönlichkeitsprofil wird fortgesetzt._

_\- Querverweis: Die Kontaktaufnahme mit unserem Verbindungsmann bei ExoGeni zur Sicherung thorianischer Proben war erfolgreich. Die Proben wurden an die biologische Forschungsabteilung für Projekt „Behemoth“ weitergeleitet.“_

_Verschlüsselte Aufzeichnung Ende_

_°°°°°_

Es waren acht Tage seit ihrem Aufbruch von Feros vergangen und die Normandy war nur noch wenige Stunden von der Citadel entfernt. In Joker machte sich Vorfreude breit, immerhin würde er bald die Gelegenheit erhalten, etwas anderes zu essen als Allianz-Rationen. Die Normandy sollte für zwei Tage ins Dock, um die Schäden beheben zu lassen, die sie beim Kampf auf Feros davongetragen hatte, und Shepard hatte der Crew Landurlaub für diese Zeit in Aussicht gestellt.

Es waren keine großen Schäden, im Grunde genommen kaum mehr als ein paar Kerben in der Außenhülle, aber bei einem Raumschiff, wo auch nur der kleinste Riss in besagter Außenhülle äußerst verheerende Folgen haben konnte, wollte niemand ein Risiko eingehen. Sie alle hatten im Geschichtsunterricht von den schweren Unfällen zu Beginn der menschlichen Raumfahrtsgeschichte gehört – _Challenger, Sojus, Apollo, Ares_ –, weshalb die konstante Wartung und Instandhaltung seines Schiffes jedem Raumfahrer zur zweiten Natur geworden war.

Also ging es für die Normandy für zwei Tage ins Dock und für die Besatzung zwei Tage an Land (naja, auf eine Raumstation, aber man konnte ja so tun als ob). Joker war bestens gelaunt, doch natürlich musste sein Boss in diesem Moment das Cockpit betreten und seiner Hochstimmung einen Dämpfer versetzen.

„Joker, ich habe gerade eine Nachricht vom Allianz-Oberkommando erhalten“, sprach der Commander zur Begrüßung und ließ sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck in den Co-Pilotensitz fallen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Normandy gar keinen Co-Piloten besaß, entwickelte sich dieser Sessel mehr und mehr zur Gäste-Sitzgelegenheit für alle Leute, die Joker im Cockpit besuchten. Und anscheinend hatte der Sitz irgendetwas an sich, das seine Insassen dazu bewog, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

_Vielleicht war dieses Polster in einem früheren Leben mal eine Therapiecouch._

„Eine Nachricht, Sir?“, fragte Joker pflichtschuldigst nach, denn offensichtlich war es seine Aufgabe, in diesem Szenario den Therapeuten zu spielen. Wenn Shepard jemanden brauchte, bei dem er seinen Frust ablassen konnte, stand der Pilot mit Freuden zur Verfügung.

„Ja, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich von der Fünften Flotte erwartet uns bei unserer Ankunft auf der Citadel.“

Joker runzelte die Stirn. „Mikhailovich? Warum kommt mir der Name bekannt vor?“

„Er hat das Kommando über die 63. Späherflottille der Allianz“, erklärte Shepard. „Es war geplant, die Normandy samt Crew ihm zu unterstellen, sobald sie ihre Testphase abgeschlossen hatte.“

„Ah, und dann wurden Sie zum Spectre ernannt und haben sich dieses Prachtstück unter den Nagel gerissen“, meinte Joker grinsend. „Wie angepisst ist unser guter Rear Admiral?“

„Ziemlich, aber er kann nicht viel dagegen machen“, erwiderte Shepard. „Den Citadel-Rat kann er nicht überstimmen. Und von der Seite der Allianz hält Admiral Hackett uns den Rücken frei.“

„Und wieder einmal werde ich daran erinnert, warum Hackett mein Lieblings-Admiral ist. Also, was will dann der gute Mikhailovich von uns?“

„Oh, das wird Ihnen gefallen: Er will die Normandy _inspizieren_ “, antwortete Shepard und rollte mit den Augen.

„Was?“, fragte Joker irritiert. „Warum?“

„Standardprozedur. Die Normandy ist ein Prototyp und seit mehr als einem Monat offiziell im Einsatz. Die Allianz will wissen, wie gut sich das Schiff macht.“

„Aber Sie sind ein Spectre, Commander. Können Sie Mikhailovich nicht sagen, er soll sich seine Inspektion sonst wohin schieben?“

„Das könnte ich“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu. „Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir den guten Rear Admiral schneller wieder loswerden, wenn wir ihm einfach seinen Willen lassen. Wir erlauben ihm, eine Runde durchs Schiff zu drehen, sobald wir im Dock sind, und dann schmeiß ich ihn raus.“

Joker schnaubte. „Als wenn wir nichts Besseres zu tun haben.“

„Haben wir tatsächlich nicht, zumindest nicht, solange wir nicht wissen, was Saren als Nächstes vorhat“, erwiderte Shepard frustriert. „Wir wissen, dass er nach der Röhre sucht. Wenn wir sie vor ihm finden, können wir vielleicht verhindern, dass er das Ding benutzt. Für was auch immer.“

„Aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wo diese Röhre ist, richtig?“

„Richtig. Liara glaubt, dass der Sender, den wir auf Eden Prime gefunden haben, den Standort der Röhre verrät. Nur dummerweise sind wir immer noch keinen Schritt weiter, wenn es darum geht, die Bilder meiner Vision zu deuten.“

„Was ist mit diesem Dechiffrier-Dingsbums, das diese Asari in Ihren Kopf runtergeladen hat?“, fragte Joker. „Sollten Sie damit nicht die Vision entschlüsseln können?“

Shepard seufzte. „So war es gedacht, aber bislang merke ich nichts davon. Liara hat gestern eine Verschmelzung bei mir durchgeführt, aber sie ist aus diesen Bildern genauso wenig schlau geworden wie ich. Sie nimmt an, dass der Sender auf Eden Prime stark beschädigt gewesen sein muss und dass viele Daten fehlen.“

„Sie meinen, Ihre Vision ist … unvollständig? Also haben Sie Ihr Hirn ganz umsonst grillen lassen?“

„Meinem Hirn geht es bestens, vielen Dank“, erwiderte Shepard trocken. „Vielleicht finden wir einen weiteren Sender, der uns mehr Informationen geben kann. Bis dahin bleibt uns nichts übrig, als uns an Sarens Fersen zu heften.“

„Irgendeine Idee, wie wir den Mistkerl finden?“

Shepard rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich denke, unsere beste Chance ist es, weiterhin sämtlichen Geth-Aktivitäten nachzugehen, von denen wir hören. Das hat ja bisher ganz gut geklappt. Ich werde mich mit Captain Anderson treffen, wenn wir auf der Citadel sind. Vielleicht hat er neue Informationen für uns.“

„Also machen Sie keinen Urlaub wie der Rest von uns?“, fragte Joker. „Keine Cocktails mit Schirmchen? Keine Hawaii-Hemden? Kein All-you-can-eat-Buffet bei _Ciapelli‘s_?“

„Ein anderes Mal. Ich fürchte, diesmal muss sich die Crew für mich mit amüsieren“, erwiderte Shepard und lächelte matt. „Nur hoffentlich nicht zu sehr. Ich habe keine Lust, am Ende des Tages irgendjemanden gegen Kaution auslösen zu müssen.“

„Ach, Sie lassen doch nur vierzig überarbeitete Allianz-Angehörige mit Lagerkoller und eine Handvoll durchgeknallter Aliens auf eine unbedarfte Raumstation los. Was soll da schon schiefgehen?“

„Noch ein Wort, Joker, und ich lasse _Sie_ Rear Admiral Mikhailovich herumführen.“

Joker grinste. Der Commander sah nicht danach aus, als würde er seine Drohung sonderlich ernst meinen, aber der Pilot hielt es dennoch für besser, sich weitere Kommentare zu verkneifen.

Bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf der Citadel gab es für Shepard nichts Wichtiges zu tun, also blieb er im Cockpit und leistete Joker für die nächsten Stunden Gesellschaft. Der Pilot konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einen Vorgesetzten gehabt zu haben, der so gerne mit seinen Crewmitgliedern plauderte wie Shepard. Aber als jemand, der selbst gerne redete, empfand Joker die Geselligkeit des Commanders überaus erfrischend. Sie tauschten Geschichten über frühere Einsätze aus und teilten die Erfahrung, wie es war, auf einer Raumstation aufzuwachsen.

„Mein Dad und meine Schwester ziehen demnächst um nach Tiptree“, erzählte Joker. „Hilary ist schon ganz aufgeregt und schickt mir ständig Nachrichten, was sie alles für ihre Farm planen.“

„Vom Leben auf einer Raumstation zum Kolonieleben, das ist ein ganz schöner Umstieg“, meinte Shepard. „Ich konnte mir das als Kind nie vorstellen, aber inzwischen sehe ich den Reiz darin.“

„Planen Sie etwa, Ihr Gewehr an den Nagel zu hängen und Farmer zu werden, Commander?“, fragte Joker amüsiert.

Shepard schnaubte. „Ich würde nach einer Woche verhungern. Meine Mutter hatte ständig irgendwelche Pflanzen bei uns zu Hause. Selbst wenn wir in einem Raumschiff lebten. Wenn sie über längere Zeit fort war, mussten mein Vater und ich uns um ihre Pflanzen kümmern. Und sie sind uns eingegangen“, meinte er lachend. „Jedes einzelne Mal, obwohl wir uns wirklich bemühten! Irgendwann hat meine Mutter es aufgegeben und ihre Pflanzen lieber unseren Nachbarn anvertraut. Es fällt mir daher äußerst schwer mir vorzustellen, wie ich meine eigene Nahrung anbaue.“

Joker stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. „Wie wäre es dann mit einer Karriere als Viehzüchter? Diese Weltraumkühe, die sie auf Nodacrux entdeckt haben, sind doch jetzt groß im Kommen.“

„Die sind mir unheimlich. Ich meine, sie haben vier Beine, gut und schön, aber dann noch diese winzigen Arme vorne an ihrer Brust? Eine Kuh, die sich selbst melken kann, finde ich ziemlich verstörend. Und vermutlich könnte ich diese Kühe genauso wenig am Leben erhalten wie irgendwelche Pflanzen.“

„Ach, wie schwer kann das schon sein?“, meinte Joker. „Sie stellen die Viecher raus auf die Weide und müssen nur darauf achten, dass sie nicht von einem Varren gefressen werden.“

„Als Kind wollte ich unbedingt eine zahmen Varren haben. Ich hatte ein Extranet-Video über Tuchanka gesehen und war begeistert über die Varren, die die Kroganer dort abrichten. Aber meine Eltern waren nicht sehr angetan von der Idee. Stattdessen schenkten sie mir einen Weltraumhamster.“

Joker schnaubte. „Einen _Weltraumhamster_?“

„Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, war es vermutlich ein ganz normaler Hamster, aber ‚Weltraumhamster‘ klingt in den Ohren eines Sechsjährigen natürlich viel cooler“, antwortete Shepard und lachte. „Immerhin, ich schaffte es, ihn zwei Jahre am Leben zu erhalten. Also sollte ich vielleicht doch mein Glück mit den Kühen versuchen.“

„Hilary möchte unbedingt eine Katze haben, wenn sie nach Tiptree ziehen“, erzählte Joker. „Vielleicht versuche ich auch, ihr eine ‚Weltraumkatze‘ anzudrehen. Ich wette, das würde mich zum coolsten großen Bruder aller Zeiten machen. Vorausgesetzt, sie fällt darauf rein.“

„Wie alt ist Ihre Schwester?“

„Zwölf. Ein typischer Fall von ungeplantem Nachzügler. Deswegen ist sie auch so verwöhnt. Und sie ist verdammt clever. Sie möchte Pilotin werden. Von wem sie das wohl hat?“, meinte Joker und grinste stolz. „Wie steht’s mit Ihnen, Commander? Irgendwelche Geschwister, die Ihnen nacheifern und der nächste Spectre werden wollen?“

„Nein, ich bin Einzelkind. Und selbst wenn ich Geschwister hätte, würde ich versuchen, ihnen das mit dem Spectre-Dasein auszureden“, erwiderte Shepard und stöhnte auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sich das so schnell herumsprechen konnte, aber anscheinend weiß bereits die halbe Galaxie, was wir auf Feros getan haben. Die Allianz leitet mir alle möglichen Interview-Anfragen weiter und sogar Fanpost. _Fanpost!_ Ich bin Soldat, verdammt nochmal! Und Kassa Fabrication möchte mich für seine Werbekampagne einspannen!“

„Die machen Kampfpanzerungen, oder? Vielleicht können Sie einen guten Deal aushandeln“, schlug Joker belustigt vor. „Klingt so, als würde das Heldendasein allerhand Glamour mit sich bringen. Schon irgendwelche Heiratsanträge von Supermodels erhalten?“

Die Frage war als Scherz gedacht, doch das Ausbleiben einer Antwort war äußerst verdächtig. Der verlegene Blick des Commanders tat sein Übriges.

Joker lachte auf. „Nein! Ernsthaft? Irgendjemand, den ich kenne?“

„Ich berufe mich auf mein Recht zu schweigen.“

„Ach, kommen Sie, ich muss doch wissen, was ich der zukünftigen Misses Shepard zur Hochzeit schenken soll! Oder ist es Mister Shepard? Moment, reden wir von einem Menschen oder von einem Alien? Was ist mit Tentakeln? Manche Leute finden das ja exotisch, ich persönlich allerdings …“

An diesem Tag lernte Joker, dass Shepard keine leeren Drohungen machte. Und so kam es, dass der Pilot einige Stunden später widerwillig eine Schiffsführung für Rear Admiral Mikhailovich veranstaltete. Beim nächsten Mal würde er es sich definitiv zweimal überlegen, bevor er seinem Commander auf die Nerven fiel.

Mikhailovich zeigte sich ungehalten darüber, dass er nicht von Shepard persönlich herumgeführt wurde, und meckerte in einer Tour herum, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Normandy bahnten. Er schien an allem etwas auszusetzen zu haben: Die Brücke war zu weit von der Kommandozentrale entfernt, das neuartige Tarnsystem tat er als nutzlos ab und die Tatsache, dass sich Aliens unter Shepards Crewmitgliedern befanden, war für Mikhailovich offenbar der Gipfel an Absurdität.

„Wie kann er diesen Außerirdischen freien Zugang zu Allianz-Ausrüstung gewähren?“, brüskierte er sich und Joker musste an sich halten, um dem Rear Admiral keine scharfe Erwiderung an den Kopf zu werfen. Stattdessen bemühte er sich um eine diplomatische Antwort, auch wenn das keinesfalls seine Stärke war.

„Der Commander ist der Ansicht, dass wir mit Saren und den Geth schon genug Feinde da draußen haben. Er zieht es vor, mit anderen Spezies zu kooperieren, statt ihnen mit Argwohn zu begegnen.“

„Hmpf, er weiß aber schon noch, welche Farbe sein Blut hat, oder?“, murmelte Mikhailovich. Am liebsten hätte Joker ihm für diesen Kommentar die Faust zwischen die Zähne gerammt (selbst wenn er dafür mit einer gebrochenen Hand bezahlen müsste), aber er beließ es bei einem finsteren Blick. Shepard würde es gewiss nicht gutheißen, wenn er dem Rear Admiral eine reinhaute.

„Und dann noch dieses überladene Stück Blech!“, fuhr Mikhailovich fort und nun musste Joker wirklich tief durchatmen. Beleidigte dieser Typ gerade allen Ernstes die Normandy?!

„Die Normandy ist ein hervorragendes Schiff. Bisher hat sie uns treue Dienste geleistet, _Sir_ “, erwiderte Joker und legte all seine Abscheu für sein Gegenüber in das letzte Wort.

„Pah, sie ist eine Spielerei, das unser Haushaltsbudget Milliarden gekostet hat! Für das gleiche Geld hätten wir einen schweren Kreuzer bekommen können!“, regte sich Mikhailovich auf. „Allein dieser übertriebene Antriebskern! 120 Milliarden Credits! Mit dem Geld hätte man Antriebskerne für zwölftausend Jäger herstellen können.“

„Ja, aber ein Jäger kann sich nicht tarnen, oder? Mit der Normandy können wir uns in ein feindliches System schleichen, ohne dass der Feind es mitkriegt“, erklärte Joker das Offensichtliche. „Manche Operationen erfordern Subtilität, Rear Admiral. Aber das muss ich dem obersten Kommandanten der 63. _Späherflottille_ ja sicher nicht erklären, nicht wahr?“

_Und wir wissen beide, dass du die Normandy nur zu gern in deiner Einheit gehabt hättest, also was soll dieses Affentheater?_

In Jokers Augen benahm sich der Rear Admiral wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind. Es fehlte nur noch, dass Mikhailovich trotzig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.

Irgendwie schaffte es Joker aber doch, die Inspektion bis zum Ende durchzustehen, ohne den Typen körperlich oder verbal zu attackieren (auch wenn er es „versehentlich“ bewerkstelligte, dass Mikhailovich beim Rausgehen über eine von Jokers Krücken stolperte). Als der Rear Admiral endlich abzog, atmete Joker erleichtert auf, und auch Mikhailovichs Ankündigung, er wolle „sämtliche Missstände“ ausführlich in seinem Bericht erwähnen, schreckte den Piloten nicht.

_Schreib du nur deinen Bericht, du Jammerlappen. Ich wette, Admiral Hackett benutzt ihn als Klopapier._

Nachdem er Mikhailovich losgeworden war, gönnte sich Joker ein paar Minuten Ruhe in seinem geliebten Cockpit, um zu seiner guten Laune zurückzufinden. Er war froh, dass er sich nicht täglich mit solchen Hampelmännern herumschlagen mussten, und empfand einen Hauch von Mitleid für Shepard. Immerhin musste dieser nicht nur dem Oberkommando der Allianz regelmäßig Bericht erstatten, sondern auch dem Citadel-Rat. Joker fragte sich, welches von beiden wohl der schlimmere Bürokratieapparat war. Kein Wunder, dass Shepard sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, mit Weltraummonstern anlegte. Wer tagtäglich mit Leuten wie Mikhailovich zu tun hatte, entwickelte zweifellos ein dickes Fell.

Der Pilot tätschelte zum Abschied die Steuerkonsole der Normandy und begab sich dann Richtung Luftschleuse. Es befanden sich nur noch wenige Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord – eine Handvoll Sicherheitsleute und die wichtigsten Arbeiter aus Adams Techniker-Crew. Sie würden sich die nächsten zwei Tage um die Reparatur und Wartung des Schiffes kümmern.

_Und dann bist du wieder so gut wie neu, meine Schöne. Dann geht es wieder hinaus ins All, weit weg von diesen kleinkarierten Sesselpupsern, die ein erstklassiges Schiff nicht erkennen, wenn sie es vor sich haben!_

Mikhailovichs Kommentar mit dem „überladenen Stück Blech“ würde Joker ihm noch lange übelnehmen.

°°°°°

Für Shepard waren die zwei Tage auf der Citadel nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellend. Immerhin, Shialas Anhörung vor dem Rat verlief glimpflich und am Ende wurde ihr sogar erlaubt, nach Feros zurückzukehren und beim Wiederaufbau der Kolonie zu helfen. Shepard hatte den Verdacht, dass dies vor allem dem Wirken der Asari-Ratsherrin zu verdanken war, aber er entschied, es nicht genau wissen zu wollen. Er war schon in genug politische Verwirrungen verstrickt, kein Grund sich noch in weitere einzumischen, wenn es nicht sein musste.

Dass ausgerechnet die Anhörung des Citadel-Rats das erfolgreichste Ereignis während dieses Citadel-Aufenthalts war, war eine deprimierende Tatsache. Shepards Treffen mit Captain Anderson trug leider wenig Früchte. Die beiden saßen mehrere Stunden zusammen und gingen jeden noch so verdächtigen Bericht über merkwürdige Aktivitäten in der Attika-Traverse durch, aber am Ende fanden sie nichts, was auf Saren oder die Geth hinwies.

„Ich fürchte, Ihnen wird nichts übrigbleiben, als weiter zu suchen, Commander“, teilte ihm Anderson bedauernd mit. „Wenn ich irgendetwas Verdächtiges höre, sind Sie der Erste, der es erfährt.“

Die Aussicht behagte Shepard gar nicht. Es hasste es, kein konkretes Ziel vor Augen zu haben, aber im Augenblick konnte er daran nichts ändern.

 _Wir müssen die Cluster in der Traverse systematisch absuchen_ , überlegte er und beschloss, die nächsten zwei Tage zu nutzen, um sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Wo sollten sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen? Im Pferdekopfnebel? Im Kepler-Randsektor? Oder vielleicht am äußersten Ende der Traverse, im Voyager-Cluster oder im Armstrong-Nebel?

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es Shepard eine gute Idee zu sein, durch die Citadel zu schlendern, während er über diese Frage nachdachte, doch dies erwies sich als fataler Fehler. Als gewöhnlicher Marine hatte er sich nie einen Kopf um seinen Bekanntheitsgrad machen müssen. Sicher, nach der Sache auf Akuze hatte es einige Geschichten über ihn gegeben, aber außerhalb der Allianz hatte sich niemand darum geschert, wer John Shepard war.

Doch mit dieser Anonymität war es nun vorbei. Die Leute _erkannten_ ihn und kaum hatte er einen Fuß auf den Bürgersteig gesetzt, folgten ihm die Blicke. Und nicht alle Neugierigen beließen es beim Starren. Schon in den ersten Stunden schaffte Shepard es, Conrad Verner in die Arme zu laufen, dem Mann, der bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt auf der Citadel so wild auf sein Autogramm gewesen war.

Dass ihm Verner auf einer so riesigen Raumstation wie der Citadel erneut über den Weg lief, ließ Shepard misstrauisch werden und er fragte sich, ob er der C-Sicherheit ein Stalker-Problem melden sollte. Aber Conrad Verner schien nicht mehr als eine Nervensäge zu sein und nachdem Shepard ihm erlaubt hatte, ein Foto von ihm zu machen, trollte sich der Mann glückselig und brabbelte etwas davon, das Bild sofort seiner Frau zu zeigen. Shepard stempelte ihn als harmlos ab.

Wesentlich schwieriger war es, die Reporter loszuwerden, die ihn belauerten, und schließlich ließ sich Shepard widerwillig zu ein paar Interviews überreden. Er versuchte, seine Antworten so kurz und neutral wie möglich zu halten, doch schnell erkannte er, dass diese Meute auf Klatsch aus war, nicht auf Fakten. Eine der Journalisten, eine Menschenfrau, war besonders provokant.

„Halten Sie es für angebracht, dass das modernste Schiff der Menschen der Citadel übergeben wurde, Commander?“, stichelte sie und schien nur darauf zu warten, ihm eine skandalöse Antwort zu entlocken. Aber Shepard war nicht bereits, das Spielchen mitzuspielen.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass die Normandy jemandem ‚übergeben‘ wurde“, antwortete er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich habe das Kommando und das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, war ich ein Mensch. Dass ich nun für die Citadel arbeite, bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht auch die Interessen der Menschheit vertrete.“

Die Journalistin schien mit dieser Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein und bombardierte ihn mit weiteren Fragen, aber Shepard hatte nicht umsonst den Ruf eines Stoikers weg. Er ließ sich von der Impertinenz der Dame nicht aus der Fassung bringen und blieb bei jeder Erwiderung ruhig und diplomatisch. Schließlich begriff die Reporterin, dass sie von ihm nicht das Material erhalten würde, das sie sich erhofft hatte, und zog frustriert ab. Shepard sah ihr ohne Bedauern hinterher.

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu lesen, wie diese Hyäne mir das Wort im Munde umdreht._

Aber dann bekäme die PR-Abteilung der Allianz wenigstens was zu tun.

Nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Conrad Verner (dem Inbegriff eines obsessiven Fans) und dem Debakel mit den Reportern dachte Shepard, er hätte nun alle negativen Auswirkungen seines neuen Prominentenstatus zu spüren bekommen. Doch wie sich herausstellte, war das nur der Anfang. Denn weil er jetzt ein Spectre war (und der heldenhafte Retter von Feros), schien plötzlich jeder Einwohner der Citadel der Meinung zu sein, mit seinen Problemen zu ihm kommen zu können, egal wie groß oder klein dieses Problem war:

Eine menschliche Frau und ihr Schwager baten Shepard darum, eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihnen zu klären. Er war zwar der Ansicht, dass ihn diese Familienangelegenheit absolut nichts anging, tat den beiden aber den Gefallen und legte ihnen seinen Standpunkt dar. Die beiden stritten noch, als er sie verließ.

Ein Hanar wurde von der C-Sicherheit dabei erwischt, wie er auf einem öffentlichen Platz über die „Entflammten“ (die Bezeichnung der Hanar für die Protheaner) predigte und benötigte eine entsprechende Lizenz. Shepard tat ihm den Gefallen und besorgte sie ihm – und sei es nur, um den nervigen Hanar so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

Eine Asari, die weithin nur als die „Konsortin“ bekannt war, bat ihm um seine Unterstützung bei der Klärung eines Missverständnisses mit einem turianischen General und einem Elcor-Diplomaten. Sie belohnte ihn mit einer Weissagung über seine Zukunft, die Shepard sehr nachdenklich stimmte.

Ein zwielichtiger Salarianer versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, ein Gerät zu testen, um die Spielautomaten im _Flux_ zu überlisten. Shepard meldete ihn stattdessen dem Casinobesitzer und erhielt einen kleinen Finanzbonus für seine Mühen.

Doktor Michel aus der Klinik im Sakera-Bezirk erwies erneut ihr Talent, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Diesmal hatte sie den Zorn eines kroganischen Gangsters auf sich gezogen, den Shepard für sie liebend gerne aus dem Weg räumte.

Und um den Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, kam der Commander auch noch einer KI auf die Schliche, die es sich auf einem unscheinbaren Server im Finanzdistrikt bequem gemacht hatte und dort die Credits ahnungsloser Bankkunden abzwackte. Shepard musste sein gesamtes Wissen als Hacker anwenden (Wo war Tali, wenn man sie brauchte?), doch am Ende schaffte er es, die KI zu deaktivieren und sie davon abzuhalten, sich selbst und den halben Distrikt in die Luft zu jagen.

Wenn also Shepards Aufenthalt auf der Citadel auch keinen Fortschritt bei ihrer Jagd auf Saren bescherte, so konnte er zumindest nicht behaupten, dass die zwei Tage ereignislos verlaufen wären.

Es waren noch einige Stunden bis zu ihrem Aufbruch mit der Normandy, als Shepard endlich einen Moment der Ruhe fand. Er stand in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke des Präsidiumsparks und blickte gedankenverloren auf eine der vielen Skulpturen, die den Park zierten. Es handelte sich um die Statue des Massenportals, die er bei seinem ersten Citadel-Aufenthalt mit Kaidan besichtigt hatte, angeblich ein Kunstwerk von den Protheanern höchstselbst.

_Was mochten sie sich wohl dabei gedacht haben, als sie dieses Monument errichteten?_

Trotz des Dechiffrierers in seinem Kopf hatte Shepard nicht das Gefühl, die Protheaner inzwischen besser zu verstehen. Sie waren weit genug entwickelt gewesen, um Dinge wie die Sender, die Citadel und die Massenportale zu bauen – wie konnte man eine solche Spezies überhaupt begreifen?

_Und trotz all ihres Fortschritts wurden sie von den Reapern ausgelöscht._

Shepard fragte sich, ob die Protheaner gewusst hatten, was ihnen bevorstand. Hatten sie sich zur Wehr gesetzt? Hatten sie die Reaper bekämpft? Gab es eine Möglichkeit, diese Wesen zu töten? Wenn die Reaper eine Maschinenrasse waren so wie die Geth, musste man sie auch vernichten können, oder?

Shepard wusste nicht weshalb, aber wann immer er an die Reaper dachte, breitete sich ein Gefühl von Kälte in ihm aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Furcht war, denn rational betrachtet machte das wenig Sinn. Er wusste weder, wie die Reaper aussahen, noch hatte er einen konkreten Beweis, dass sie überhaupt je existiert hatten. Alles, was er hatte, waren ein paar wirre Erinnerungen, die nicht seine eigenen waren. War es möglich, dass er die Angst der Protheaner spürte, die diese kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung empfunden hatten? Bestand die Vision des Senders nicht nur aus Bildern, sondern auch Empfindungen?

 _Wenn dem so ist, muss Saren es auch fühlen_ , überlegte Shepard. _Er hat die gleiche Vision empfangen wie ich._

Suchte Saren wirklich nach einem Weg, die Reaper zurückzuholen? Die Geth und Matriarchin Benezia schienen das zumindest zu glauben, nach allem was Shepard aus Talis Sprachaufzeichnung erfahren hatte. Aber das war verrückt! Warum sollte Saren wollen, dass die Reaper zurückkehren? Sicher, der abtrünnige Spectre hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, die Menschheit auszurotten, aber wer garantierte ihm, dass die Reaper es bei der Auslöschung einer einzigen Spezies beließen? Was würde sie davon abhalten, auch die Turianer, die Salarianer, die Asari und all die anderen Rassen dieser Galaxie zu vernichten, so wie sie es mit den Protheanern getan hatten?

Je mehr Shepard darüber nachdachte, desto weniger Sinn sah er in Sarens Handlungen, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm wichtige Teile dieses Puzzles fehlten. Was ein durch und durch beunruhigender Gedanke war.

Bevor er tiefer in seinen Grübeleien versinken konnte, hörte Shepard, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. In Erwartung eines weiteren Reporters drehte er sich um, doch zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er einen Volus, der mit langen Schritten (zumindest so lang, wie es seine kurzen Beine zuließen) auf ihn zukam. Wie die Quarianer waren die Volus auf das Tragen von Ganzkörperanzügen angewiesen, da die Lebensbedingungen auf der Citadel nicht mit ihrer Biologie kompatibel waren. So hatte Shepard keine Möglichkeit, den Gesichtsausdruck des Volus zu lesen, aber auf den Commander machte er einen zielstrebigen Eindruck.

Neugierig ging Shepard dem Alien entgegen. Mit ihrer runden Gestalt und einer durchschnittlichen Körpergröße von einem Meter dreißig waren die Volus keine bedrohliche Rasse. Sie waren vor allem als Geschäftsleute bekannt, weshalb es Shepard umso mehr interessierte, was der Fremde von ihm wollte.

„Ah, Commander Shepard, darf ich Sie um einen Moment Ihrer Zeit bitten?“, sprach der Volus und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Aufgrund des Größenunterschieds zwischen ihnen musste Shepard sich etwas bücken, um sie zu schütteln.

„Sie dürfen, wenn Sie mir verraten, wer Sie sind“, erwiderte er.

„Ich bitte um Vergebung, Commander. Mein Name ist Barla Von“, stellte sich der Volus vor. „Ich bin Finanzberater für viele bedeutende Kunden hier auf der Citadel, ein Experte für all die Zusammenhänge der galaktischen Wirtschaftssysteme. Allerdings biete ich auch noch andere Dienste an. Wie zum Beispiel eine Nachricht an den Spectre des Erdenklans zu übermitteln.“

„Soll das heißen, Sie haben eine Nachricht für mich? Von wem?“, fragte Shepard misstrauisch.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, möchte ich die Identität meines Kunden nicht an einem so öffentlichen Ort preisgeben“, antwortete Barla Von. „Würden Sie mir zu meinem Geschäft folgen? Es ist gleich hier die Straße runter. Dort können wir ungestört reden.“

Shepard dachte nach. Für gewöhnlich endete ein solches Szenario in einer Falle und auch wenn Barla Von alles andere als bedrohlich wirkte, wäre er zweifellos in der Lage, ein paar Söldner anzuheuern, die die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigten. Allerdings befanden sie sich nicht in irgendeiner schummerigen Gasse irgendwo in den Bezirken, sondern mitten im Präsidium. Mit all den hochrangigen Politikern, die hier verkehrten, standen an jeder Ecke Offiziere der C-Sicherheit. Ein denkbar ungünstiger Ort für einen Hinterhalt.

Barla Von bemerkte Shepards Zögern. „Ah, natürlich haben Sie keinen Grund, mir zu vertrauen. Wenn Sie Bedenken bezüglich Ihrer Sicherheit haben, können Sie gerne Verstärkung anfordern. Ich bin gerne bereit, auf das Eintreffen Ihrer Leute zu warten.“ Der Volus legte den Kopf schief. „Oder Sie könnten Officer Vakarian kontaktieren. Ich bin sicher, dass er Ihnen meine Aufrichtigkeit bestätigt.“

Diese Worte entfachten Shepards Neugier. „Sie kennen Garrus?“

„Flüchtig. Er kam hin und wieder zu mir, wenn er Informationen für seine Ermittlungen benötigte. Ich bin überaus gut vernetzt und kenne sehr viele Leute, Commander. Ebenso wie deren Geheimnisse“, erwiderte Barla Von. „Ich habe die Arbeit der Citadel-Sicherheit stets unterstützt.“

„Nun gut, dann lassen Sie uns zu Ihrem Geschäft gehen“, meinte Shepard.

Der Volus nickte zufrieden und bedeutete Shepard, ihm zu folgen. Kurze Zeit später betraten sie ein glänzendes Bürogebäude und gleich darauf standen sie in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Büro. Die Einrichtung bestand nur aus einem Regal voll mit Datenpads und einem niedrigen Schreibtisch samt Computerkonsole. In einer Ecke stand ein Keeper und machte sich an der Wand zu schaffen. Es schien, als würde er ein Loch in die Metallmauer schweißen.

„Ah, nicht schon wieder! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal dieses Jahr!“, rief Barla Von verstimmt. „Diese Keeper tauchen hier ohne Vorwarnung auf und bauen mein Büro um! Und ich darf mich dann wieder mit der Versicherung herumschlagen!“

„Können Sie die Keeper nicht davon abhalten?“, fragte Shepard.

Der Volus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist verboten. Alle Bewohner der Citadel sind angehalten, die Keeper gewähren zu lassen, selbst wenn sie mitten in der Nacht in dein Schlafzimmer krabbeln und anfangen, Kabel zu verlegen. Wir haben gelernt, damit zu leben.“

„Woher wissen die Keeper, was sie zu tun haben?“

„Darüber zerbrechen sich die Wissenschaftler seit Jahrhunderten den Kopf“, erwiderte Barla Von. „Die gängigste Theorie ist, dass sie in irgendeiner symbiotischen Beziehung zur Citadel stehen und einfach spüren, was getan werden muss, um die Station am Laufen zu halten.“

Der Volus trat an sein Regal und zog ein Datenpad hervor. „Wie auch immer, Commander, ich habe Sie nicht hierher eingeladen, um die Keeper mit Ihnen zu diskutieren.“

„Richtig, Sie wollten mir die Identität Ihres mysteriösen Kunden mitteilen“, meinte Shepard und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme.

„Ganz genau. Es gibt keinen Grund, lange um die Sache herumzureden: Ich arbeite für den Shadow Broker.“

„Der Shadow Broker?“, rief der Spectre überrascht. Das kam nun wirklich unerwartet.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon von ihm gehört. Die meisten Leute glauben, dass ich mein Geld mit Wirtschaftsangelegenheiten verdiene“, erklärte Barla Von. „Aber meine eigentliche Währung lautet Wissen. Ich handle mit Informationen und bin auf die Weise reich geworden, Commander. Dies hat das Augenmerk des Shadow Brokers auf mich gelenkt.“

„Soweit ich weiß, ist der Shadow Broker selbst ein Informationshändler.“

„In der Tat, doch würde ich es nie wagen, mein bescheidenes Geschäft mit seinem Netzwerk zu vergleichen. Er ist der wahre Meister. Je mehr man weiß, desto gefährlicher wird das Spiel und ich lebe nicht gern gefährlich, Commander. Das überlasse ich dem Shadow Broker. Ich will mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie viele Agenten in seinen Diensten stehen.“

„Und Sie sind einer dieser Agenten?“, fragte Shepard.

„Sehr richtig, Commander“, bestätigte der Volus. „Der Shadow Broker tritt niemals persönlich in Erscheinung, deswegen beschäftigt er einfache Leute wie mich, um mit Außenstehenden Kontakt aufzunehmen. In Ihrem Fall bin ich nichts weiter als ein Bote, der eine Nachricht weiterleitet.“

„Und was für eine Nachricht ist das? Was hat der Shadow Broker mir mitzuteilen?“ Nach Shepards Geschmack redete dieser Volus viel zu lange um den heißen Breihe rum.

„Tatsächlich stammt die Nachricht nicht vom Shadow Broker selbst. Der eigentliche Verfasser hat ihn mit der Weiterleitung der Nachricht an Sie betraut, wofür der Shadow Broker wiederum auf meine Dienste zurückgriff.“

„Herrgott, jetzt reden Sie endlich Klartext!“, sprach Shepard ungeduldig. „Was ist das für eine Nachricht und von wem stammt sie?“

„Der Verfasser ist ein gewisser Brian Kahoku“, antwortete Barla Von. „Sind Sie mit diesem Namen vertraut?“

„Kahoku? Sie meinen _Rear Admiral Kahoku_? Von der Allianz?“

„Sie sind also mit ihm bekannt.“

„Ja, wir haben im Skyllianischen Blitz zusammen gedient. Er war mein Vorgesetzter“, antwortete Shepard verblüfft. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wenn Kahoku mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen will, warum geht er dann den Weg über den Shadow Broker? Warum nutzt er keine offiziellen Kanäle der Allianz?“

„Die Gründe dafür sind in der Nachricht enthalten, Commander“, antwortete Barla Von. „Bitte sehr.“

Mit diesen Worten händigte er Shepard endlich das Datenpad aus, das er die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Gespannt aktivierte der Commander das Pad und fand eine einzelne Sprachnachricht. Er spielte sie ab.

„ _Shepard, hier ist Rear Admiral Kahoku. Ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich_ “, erklang eine Stimme. Es war sieben Jahre her, dass Shepard den Rear Admiral zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass es sich wirklich um Kahokus Stimme handelte. _„Mir wurde berichtet, dass Sie vor drei Wochen das Verschwinden einiger Allianz-Marines auf Edolus untersucht haben und dabei in den Kampf gegen einen Dreschschlund verwickelt wurden.“_

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an dieses Ereignis. Aber warum hatte der Rear Admiral ein Interesse daran?

 _„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es Ihnen gesagt hat, aber diese Marines-Einheit … Das waren meine Jungs, Shepard.“_ Kahokus Stimme klang erschöpft und es war nicht schwer, die Trauer hinter seinen Worten herauszuhören. _„Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie die Kreatur zur Strecke gebracht haben, die meine Männer getötet hat, und bin sehr froh, dass Sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden mussten. Es hätte mir sehr leid getan, noch einen weiteren guten Mann an dieses Drecksvieh zu verlieren.“_

Der Rear Admiral holte einmal tief Luft.

 _„Wie auch immer, als ich in Ihrem Bericht las, dass meine Männer von einem Notrufsender dorthin gelockt wurden – noch dazu einem Sender von der Allianz –, wurde ich misstrauisch, Commander. Also habe ich habe die letzten Wochen damit zugebracht herauszufinden, warum diese Marines sterben mussten. Und nun weiß ich es“_ , sprach Kahoku mit harter Stimme. _„Wie Sie sicher schon vermutet haben, war es eine Falle, die bewusst dort ausgelegt wurde. Dahinter steckt eine Gruppe namens Cerberus. Eine Geheimorganisation, die ihre Ursprünge in der Allianz hat, aber sie haben sich vor einiger Zeit von uns losgesagt und agieren nun auf eigene Faust. Niemand weiß, wo sie hingegangen sind oder was sie vorhaben. Die Sache hat die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe, Shepard.“_

Der Commander trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Er hatte schon öfter Gerüchte von geheimen Untergrundorganisationen im Schatten der Allianz gehört, dies bislang aber immer als Verschwörungstheorien abgetan. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt.

_„Cerberus ist gefährlich. Nach den wenigen Informationen, die wir über sie haben, führen diese Leute illegale Experimente durch. Angeblich, um eine Art Supersoldat zu erschaffen. Die Falle mit dem Dreschschlund war eines dieser Experimente, Shepard. Das Universum allein weiß, was genau sie damit bezwecken. Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um zu verhindern, dass sich so etwas wiederholt. Und ich hoffe dabei auf Ihre Hilfe, Commander._

_Ich bin sicher, dass Cerberus immer noch Agenten in den Reihen der Allianz hat, deswegen habe ich den Shadow Broker mit der Weiterleitung dieser Nachricht beauftragt. Sie sind der Einzige, an den ich mich wenden kann. Als Spectre können Sie agieren, ohne das Allianz-Oberkommando vorher informieren zu müssen. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen, Cerberus einen Schlag zu versetzen, bevor sie davon erfahren. Ich habe den Standort einer ihrer Forschungseinrichtungen herausgefunden. Sie befindet sich auf dem Planeten Binthu im Voyager-Cluster. Die Koordinaten sind im Anhang._

_Das … das ist wahrscheinlich meine letzte Nachricht an Sie, Shepard. Cerberus ist bereits hinter mir her. Ich werde verschwinden, habe aber wenig Hoffnung, ihnen lange davonlaufen zu können. Aber mein Schicksal soll Sie nicht kümmern. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass Cerberus nicht noch mehr Unschuldige umbringt. Viel Glück.“_

Damit endete die Nachricht und ließ Shepard erschüttert zurück. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon ein ungutes Gefühl bezüglich der Edolus-Geschichte gehabt, aber dass der Dreschschlund-Angriff ein Experiment irgendeiner wahnsinnigen Geheimorganisation gewesen war, hatte er sich selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können.

Er musste gar nicht erst überlegen, ob er Kahokus Bitte nachkam oder nicht. Selbst wenn seine Ermittlungen gegen Saren nicht gerade in einer Sackgasse gesteckt hätten, hätte er diese Nachricht niemals ignoriert. Der Rear Admiral hatte Recht.

_Kein Allianz-Soldat soll je wieder auf diese Weise sterben müssen._

Mit knappen Worten verabschiedete er sich von Barla Von und verließ dann eilig das Gebäude. Das Datenpad hielt er dabei so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Bis zum geplanten Abflug der Normandy waren es noch ein paar Stunden. Zeit genug, um Kahokus Koordinaten auszuwerten und die schnellste Route zum Voyager-Cluster zu planen.

Saren musste warten. Jetzt galt es, einen Cerberus zu erlegen.


	18. Der Hund des Hades

_Hallo, werte Zuschauer! Sie sehen das_ Citadel NewsNet!, _Ihre Lieblings-Nachrichtensendung live aus dem Herzen der Galaxie! Mein Name ist Lydia McCaine und ich berichte heute über die Vorbereitungen für die Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten des Endes der Rachni-Kriege. Mir gegenüber sitzt Doktor T’Larik, Historikerin und Vorsitzende des Festkomitees._

_Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit für dieses Interview genommen haben, Doktor T’Larik._

**_Sehr gerne, Miss McCaine._ **

_Doktor T’Larik, können Sie uns kurz schildern, welches Ziel der Citadel-Rat mit den Feierlichkeiten verfolgt?_

**_Nun, gemessen anhand der galaktischen Standard-Zeitrechnung begehen wir nächsten Monat den 2200. Jahrestag des Endes der Rachni-Kriege. Ein Ereignis, das wir alle nur aus den Geschichtsbüchern kennen, doch es ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil unserer Historie, den wir nicht vergessen sollten. Immerhin hatten die Rachni-Kriege Auswirkungen, die sich bis heute bemerkbar machen._ **

_Welche Auswirkungen sind das?_

**_Am bedeutsamsten ist sicherlich das Citadel-Gesetz bezüglich der Aktivierung neuer Massenportale. Vor Erlassen dieses Gesetzes haben unsere Vorfahren bedenkenlos neue Portale in Betrieb genommen und so den Citadel-Sektor vergrößert. Wie wir wissen, war es diese Expansion, die zur Entdeckung vieler anderer Rassen führte wie etwa den Hanar, den Volus oder den Quarianern. Ich nehme an, nach all diesen friedlichen Erstkontakten kam es dem damaligen Citadel-Rat gar nicht in den Sinn, dass hinter einem der Massenportale auch eine Spezies lauern könnte, die uns nicht wohlgesonnen ist. Doch die Entdeckung der Rachni belehrte sie eines Besseren._ **

_Zweifellos. Es wurde berichtet, dass die Rachni sofort zum Angriff übergingen, als sie sich der Citadel-Völker bewusst wurden. Gab es je Versuche, eine diplomatische Einigung zu erzielen?_

**_Die gab es in der Tat, sie verliefen jedoch leider erfolglos. Die Rachni waren ein insektoides Volk, das zweifellos über eine hohe Intelligenz verfügte. Gleichzeitig aber wurden sie über ein Schwarmbewusstsein kontrolliert und von einer Reihe von Königinnen gelenkt. Um mit den Rachni zu verhandeln, hätten unsere Vorfahren mit diesen Königinnen Kontakt aufnehmen müssen. Doch da diese sich allesamt in unterirdischen Nestern auf für uns hochtoxischen Planeten zurückgezogen hatten, war eine Kontaktaufnahme schlicht nicht möglich._ **

_Die Anführer der Rachni waren also für uns unerreichbar. War dies der Grund für die lange Dauer des Krieges und die verheerenden Verluste auf unserer Seite?_

**_Unter anderem, ja. Eine weitere Rolle spielte die gewaltige Anzahl der Rachni und ihre hohe Widerstandskraft gegen unsere Waffen. Unsere damaligen Raumschiffflotten waren nicht so militarisiert wie heute. Auf einen Angriff von Millionen von Rachni-Drohnen waren wir schlichtweg nicht vorbereitet._ **

_Deshalb wandten sich die Citadel-Völker an die Kroganer._

**_Richtig. Die Salarianer hatten den Planeten Tuchanka und seine Bewohner bereits mehrere Jahrzehnte beobachtet. Die Kroganer waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein vergleichsweise primitives Volk, das noch nicht die Raumfahrt entdeckt hatte. Obendrein hatten sie einen selbstverschuldeten nuklearen Winter über ihre Heimatwelt gebracht, der ihre Spezies über kurz oder lang ausgerottet hätte. Die Salarianer erkannten jedoch die Stärke und Zähigkeit der Kroganer und ihr Potential als Krieger und stellten ihnen deshalb die Technologie zur Verfügung, um ihren Planeten zu stabilisieren und den Weltraum zu bereisen. Im Gegenzug kämpften die Kroganer für uns in den Rachni-Kriegen._ **

_Wieso brachte die Einmischung der Kroganer die entscheidende Wende für unsere Seite?_

**_(lacht) Nun, wir alle kennen die Kroganer. Sie sind eine nahezu unverwüstliche Spezies und können selbst unter den widrigsten Umständen überleben. Für sie war es kein Problem, tief in die Nester der Rachni einzudringen und ihre Königinnen zu vernichten. Unter der Führung des Citadel-Rats konnten die Kroganer einen systematischen Gegenangriff starten und schließlich das gesamte Volk der Rachni ausrotten. Dies ist ein bemerkenswerter Verdienst in meinen Augen._ **

_Sie scheinen den Kroganern große Bewunderung entgegen zu bringen._

**_Das tue ich, in der Tat._ **

_Dann stimmt es, dass Sie für die kommenden Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten eine Delegation von Tuchanka eingeladen haben?_

**_Ja, das ist richtig. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies eine kontroverse Entscheidung ist, wo doch die Kroganer knapp 400 Jahre nach den Rachni-Kriegen gegen die Citadel-Völker rebellierten. Dennoch denke ich, dass wir nicht vergessen sollten, was wir den Kroganern zu verdanken haben. Rebellion hin oder her, wären sie nicht gewesen, hätten die Rachni uns alle vernichtet. Dafür verdienen die Kroganer in meinen Augen unsere Anerkennung und ich hoffe, dass wir im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten anfangen können, Brücken zu bauen._ **

_Dann haben die Kroganer also ihre Teilnahme zugesagt?_

**_Wir … warten noch auf eine Antwort._ **

_Ich verstehe. Eine letzte Frage noch, Doktor T’Larik: Im Extranet kursieren immer wieder Theorien, laut denen die Rachni noch existieren könnten. Was sagen Sie dazu?_

**_Absoluter Humbug. Es sei denn, Sie haben eine gute Erklärung dafür, warum seit mehr als 2000 Jahren niemand mehr einen Rachni gesehen hat. Glauben Sie mir: Wären die Rachni noch am Leben, wüssten wir es._ **

_Vielen Dank für dieses Interview, Doktor T’Larik. Das war Lydia McCaine live von der Citadel._

_Danke fürs Einschalten und einen schönen Tag!_

°°°°°

„Also für eine simple Forschungseinrichtung haben die ziemlich schwere Geschütze aufgefahren“, kommentierte Ashley, während sie durch das Zielfernrohr ihres Präzisionsgewehrs spähte. Sie lag bäuchlings auf einer Anhöhe und beobachtete den Gebäudekomplex, der sich einen Kilometer entfernt befand. Die riesigen Verteidigungsanlagen zu beiden Seiten zogen unweigerlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was uns verrät, dass es eben _keine_ simple Forschungseinrichtung ist“, murmelte Kaidan, der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag. „Offenbar stimmten Kahokus Informationen.“

„Ich will es hoffen. Ich möchte ungern ein Labor stürmen, die Angestellten zu Tode erschrecken und hinterher feststellen, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte“, erwiderte Shepard, ohne den Blick von seinem eigenen Zielfernrohr zu nehmen.

„Ist das nicht der Grund, warum wir seit Stunden hier im Dreck liegen und dieses Gebäude beobachten?“ Ashley verzog das Gesicht. „Oder gehört es zu deinen Hobbys, auf Planeten mit Schwefeldioxidwolken zu campen, Skipper?“

„Ein bisschen saurer Regen hat noch niemandem geschadet.“

„Mag sein, aber es ist schon sonderbar, dass sich unsere Freunde dort unten ausgerechnet auf so einem Planeten niedergelassen haben“, meinte Kaidan. „Wenn du mich fragst, legen die keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft.“

„So scheint es“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu. „Ich meine, wir sind hier im Voyager-Cluster. Noch abgeschiedener geht es kaum. Eine halbe Tagesreise mit ÜLG und man ist außerhalb der Galaxie.“

„Vielleicht hatten die nur keine Lust, von Versicherungsvertretern behelligt zu werden“, mutmaßte Ashley. „Ob die wohl noch Pizza bis hier draußen liefern?“

„Das wäre doch eine brillante Infiltrationsstrategie: Wir klingeln und geben uns als Pizzaboten aus. Bestimmt lassen die uns ohne Probleme hinein.“

Kaidan stöhnte auf. „Hört auf, von Pizza zu reden! Ich bin auch so schon hungrig genug.“

„Wir haben vor drei Stunden gegessen“, meinte Ashley ungläubig.

„Ich bin Biotiker, wir haben einen erhöhten Kalorienbedarf!“

„Ich würde ja sagen, iss einen Proteinriegel“, antwortete Shepard. „Aber dazu müsstest du deinen Helm abnehmen. Was unter den aktuellen Umständen nicht empfehlenswert ist.“

„Warum? Wegen des Chlordunstes in der Luft? Oder dem Schwefel im Boden? Oder den kuscheligen 94 Grad Celsius Außentemperatur?“

„Such es dir aus.“

„Dieser Planet nervt“, sprach Ashley verdrießlich. „Ich dachte immer, schurkische Geheimorganisationen richten sich an tropischen Orten ein, mit jeder Menge Palmen, Sonne und exotischen Vögeln.“

„Du siehst zu viele Extranet-Videos, Ash.“

Mit dieser und ähnlichen Unterhaltungen vertrieben sich die drei Allianz-Soldaten noch eine Weile die Zeit, während sie weiterhin die mutmaßliche Cerberus-Einrichtung ausspähten. Bisher schien noch niemand ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben, ebenso wenig wie die der Normandy, die weit über ihnen im Orbit um Binthu ausharrte.

Sie waren den Koordinaten von Rear Admiral Kahoku nachgegangen und hatten tatsächlich mitten im Nirgendwo einen äußerst verdächtigen Gebäudekomplex entdeckt. Nicht nur die Abgeschiedenheit der Einrichtung war suspekt oder dass sie über ein Abwehrsystem verfügte, mit dem sich ein durchschnittlicher Panzer in die Luft jagen ließ. Die wenigen Personen, die Ashley bisher hatte ausmachen können, waren allesamt schwer bewaffnet, und obwohl es aufgrund der Umweltanzüge schwer zu sagen war, schien es sich ausnahmslos um Menschen zu handeln.

„Keine Turianer, keine Salarianer … Noch nicht einmal ein paar kroganische Söldner“, murmelte Shepard.

Ashley deutete in die Ferne. „Was ist mit dem Wächter dort auf der Südseite? So groß und dünn, wie der ist, könnte der problemlos als Salarianer durchgehen.“

„Unmöglich, schau dir seine Füße an. Nie im Leben sind das die Füße eines Salarianers.“

„Die Person am hinteren Ende des Gebäudes könnte eine Frau sein. _Möglicherweise_ eine Asari.“

„Unwahrscheinlich. Siehst du dir Kratzer links auf ihrer Brustplatte? Sieht für mich so aus, als wäre das mal eine Allianz-Uniform gewesen, von der jemand das Emblem entfernt hat.“

„Also haben wir es mit desertierten Allianz-Soldaten zu tun. Plötzlich habe ich kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, den Laden aufzumischen“, meinte Kaidan und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu seinem Commander. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir durch simples Beobachten noch mehr herausfinden werden. Also, wie gehen wir vor?“

Shepard dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Normalerweise würde ich ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, sich zu erklären, aber ich möchte diese Leute ungern vorwarnen. Sie könnten sonst die Chance erhalten, Beweise zu vernichten.“

„Aber heimlich infiltrieren können wir das Gebäude auch nicht“, erwiderte Ashley. „Ich sehe nur einen einzigen Eingang und der wird von unseren Freunden gut bewacht.“

„Es hilft alles nichts“, meinte Shepard schließlich und stand geduckt auf. „Wir starten einen Überraschungsangriff mit dem Mako. Wir schalten die Wachen und die Geschütze aus und stürmen das Gebäude.“

Und genau so machten sie es. Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem die drei Soldaten die Anhöhe verlassen hatten, waren sie auch schon in ein Gefecht verwickelt. Die Cerberus-Mitarbeiter eröffneten das Feuer, kaum dass der Mako in Schussweite geriet, doch Shepard hatte keine Mühe, den Geschossen auszuweichen.

_Erst schießen, dann fragen. Jap, das sind definitiv die Bösewichte._

Ashley bediente die Geschützkontrolle des Makos und nach einigen glücklichen Treffern waren die Verteidigungssysteme der Anlage nur noch ein brennender Haufen Schrott. Nachdem sie auch die Wachleute ausgeschaltet hatten, kletterten die drei Soldaten aus dem Fahrzeug und betraten vorsichtig das Gebäude.

„Behaltet eure Helme auf“, befahl Shepard. „Das hier ist eine Forschungseinrichtung. Wer weiß, welche Bio- oder Chemiewaffen Cerberus im Repertoire hat.“

Das Gebäude erwies sich als viel größer, als es von außen ausgesehen hatte. Einige Gänge führten in einem schrägen Winkel nach unten und Ashley vermutete, dass ein Teil der Anlage unterirdisch war. Vermutlich, um sie vor dem sauren Regen zu schützen.

„Das alles sieht brandneu aus“, murmelte Kaidan nach einigen Minuten. „Diese Einrichtung kann nicht älter als ein Jahr sein.“

„Und sie muss einiges gekostet haben“, erwiderte Ashley. „Wer auch immer sich hinter Cerberus verbirgt, arm sind diese Leute nicht.“

Diese Aussage war noch untertrieben. Sie durchquerten Laborräume mit hochmodernen Computern und Apparaten, gegen die das Equipment der Arcturus-Station wie der Informatikraum einer Grundschule aussah. Doch weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen. Wo steckten die Wissenschaftler? Oder die restlichen Wachen?

_Eine Organisation, die so viel Kohle für ihre Forschung ausgibt, stellt doch sicherlich mehr Leute für die Sicherheit ab als die paar, die wir draußen gesehen haben._

Damit sollte Ashley Recht behalten, denn nur wenige Minuten später stießen sie auf neue Cerberus-Mitarbeiter, die ihnen die Kugeln um die Ohren jagten. Diesmal befand sich obendrein der eine oder andere Biotiker in ihren Reihen, wodurch sich die Kämpfe in die Länge zogen. Shepard wurde von einer feindlichen Kraftwelle davongeschleudert und Kaidan schaffte es gerade noch, den Flug seines Commanders mit seinen eigenen Biotiken abzubremsen, bevor dieser gegen eine Wand krachte. Shepards Stöhnen erklang in Ashleys Helm, aber immerhin war er noch in der Lage, überhaupt einen Laut von sich zu geben. Ashley bemühte sich, die Sorge um ihren Commander beiseite zu schieben, und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, ihre Angreifer auszuschalten.

Erst, als auch der letzte von ihnen mit einer Kugel zwischen den Augen zu Boden ging, erlaubte sich die Soldatin, sich nach Shepard umzusehen. Erleichtert sah sie, dass der Spectre wieder auf den Beinen war, auch wenn er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Brust rieb.

„Das hat mir mindestens zwei Rippen angeknackst“, keuchte er, schlug jedoch Kaidans Vorschlag aus, eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. „Je eher wir dieses Rattennest ausgeräuchert haben, desto besser. Dann können wir zur Normandy zurück und Doktor Chakwas kann mich nach Herzenslust zusammenflicken.“

Weder Kaidan noch Ashley wussten darauf etwas zu erwidern und so folgten sie widerwillig ihrem sturen Commander. Bei näherer Betrachtung der Leichen kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass zumindest einige von ihnen zum Forschungspersonal gehören mussten.

„Wissenschaftler mit Waffenausbildung, Cerberus muss wirklich interessante Stellenanzeigen ausschreiben“, kommentierte Ashley. „Diese Organisation schreit förmlich: ‚Seht uns an, wir sind kriminell!‘“

„Ich frage mich, was die hier erforschen. In Kahokus Nachricht hieß es, Cerberus würde illegale Experimente durchführen. Aber was …“

Sie traten durch eine weitere Tür und Shepard brach mitten im Satz ab. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer Raum und an den Wänden befand sich eine Reihe von Käfigen, die jeweils von einem leuchtenden Kraftfeld umgeben waren. Und in jedem Käfig hockten Kreaturen.

Ashley sah Varren und Pyjaks und etwas, das wie die verkleinerte Version einer Tarith-Heuschrecke aussah (was bedeutete, dass sie nur zwei Meter groß war statt zwanzig). Bei einem der Wesen schien es sich um eine Dreschschlund-Larve zu handeln und Ashley unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Auf den ersten Blick mussten es wenigstens zehn verschiedene Spezies sein, die Cerberus hier gesammelt hatte.

„Das müssen alles Versuchsobjekte sein“, mutmaßte Shepard, während sie langsam die Käfige abschritten.

Kaidan sah missbilligend drein. „Tierversuche? Wie nett. Einige dieser Spezies sind wirklich selten. Wo hat Cerberus die nur alle her?“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und starrte in einen der Käfige. „Sind das thorianische Creeper?!“

„Tatsächlich!“, bestätigte Shepard überrascht. „Wie kommen die hierher? Und was hat Cerberus mit ihnen vor?“

„Forschung?“, kam die wenig hilfreiche Antwort von Kaidan. Mit mulmigem Gefühl gingen die drei Soldaten weiter und schließlich entdeckten sie ganz am Ende des Raumes einen weiteren Käfig. Dieser war größer als die anderen, vermutlich weil sich fast ein Dutzend Wesen darin tummelten. Doch sie gehörten keiner Spezies an, die Ashley je gesehen hatte. Sie waren so groß wie ein Mensch, von rotbrauner Farbe und erinnerten an eine absurde Kreuzung aus Hummer und Heuschrecke. Sie liefen auf vier insektenartigen Beinen und besaßen obendrein zwei Arme, die in scharfen Klauen endeten.

Die Wesen zischten bedrohlich, als die drei Menschen sich näherten, machten jedoch keine Anstalten, das Kraftfeld zu attackieren. Offenbar waren diese Insektoiden klug genug, um die Sinnlosigkeit eines solchen Angriffs zu erkennen.

„Die sehen nicht gerade freundlich aus“, kommentierte Ashley. Dann warf sie einen genaueren Blick in den Käfig und ihr wurde schlecht. „Oh mein Gott, ist das ein Mensch?“

Alarmiert trat Shepard dichter an das Kraftfeld heran und versuchte, durch das Flimmern etwas zu erkennen. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte er. „Dort liegt jemand auf dem Boden.“

Offenbar vermied der Commander es, das Wort „Leichnam“ in den Mund zu nehmen, obwohl jeder sehen konnte, dass der Körper in dem Käfig keinerlei Lebenszeichen zeigte.

„Wir müssen ihn da rausholen“, meinte Shepard bestimmt. „Seht euch um, irgendwie müssen wir dieses Kraftfeld deaktivieren können.“

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Skipper?“, fragte Ashley und beäugte die merkwürdigen Heuschrecken-Hummer-Wesen. Alles, was die Kreaturen davon abhielt, sich auf die drei Menschen zu stürzen, war eine hauchdünne Barriere aus Energie. Und genau die wollte Shepard ausschalten.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Shepards Antwort war knapp, doch ließ sein Tonfall keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er diesen Plan durchziehen würde.

Ashley fragte kein zweites Mal. Shepard mochte kein Problem damit haben, mit seinen Untergebenen Scherze zu treiben oder von ihnen mit Spitznamen bedacht zu werden, aber er war immer noch ihr Commander. Was er befahl, galt. Und so wahnwitzig diese Befehle manchmal auch waren, bis jetzt war Ashleys Vertrauen in Shepard immer belohnt worden. Also fügte sie sich auch diesmal und sah sich nach einer Steuerkonsole um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fanden, was sie suchten. Shepard aktivierte das Terminal und gab einige Befehle ein. Dann sah er seine beiden Kameraden eindringlich an.

„Haltet eure Waffen bereit, aber schießt auf keinen Fall als Erstes. Wir wissen nicht, ob diese Kreaturen wirklich aggressiv sind. Vielleicht lassen sie uns in Ruhe, wenn wir sie in Ruhe lassen.“

Ashley warf einen zweifelhaften Blick in den Käfig. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder musterte diese Hummerschrecke sie abschätzend? Zeigte sich da Intelligenz hinter den glänzenden Facettenaugen?

„Bereit?“, fragte Shepard und nach einer Bestätigung seiner beiden Kameraden drückte er eine Taste auf der Konsole. Augenblicklich erlosch das Kraftfeld und der Käfig löste sich auf.

Die Insektoiden zögerten einen Moment, doch dann stießen sie abermals ein Zischen aus und rannten mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit auf die drei Menschen zu. Das vorderste der Wesen spie eine klebrige Masse aus, die Ashleys Helm traf. Sofort ertönte der Toxik-Alarm in ihren Ohren und mit fahrigen Bewegungen riss sich Ashley den Helm vom Kopf und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Qualm stieg von ihm auf und der Geruch von verbranntem Plastik machte sich breit.

Damit war die Frage nach der Aggressivität der Kreaturen beantwortet und die drei Soldaten zögerten nicht länger, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Die Haut der Insektoiden erwies sich als bemerkenswert dick und trotz ihrer grotesken Gestalt waren sie flink. Eines der Wesen brach durch den Beschuss und stürzte sich auf Kaidan, der von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Eine scharfe Klaue bohrte sich durch die Kampfpanzerung hindurch in seine Schulter. Kaidan schrie auf vor Schmerz und aktivierte dann seine Biotik, um das Wesen wegzustoßen. Schwankend kam er wieder auf die Beine und beeilte sich, eine Portion Medigel auf die blutende Wunde aufzutragen (so gut dies mit angelegter Rüstung möglich war).

„Bist du okay?“, rief Shepard besorgt, während er eine Granate scharf machte und auf die Kreaturen warf. Seine Rippen mussten dabei heftig protestieren, denn sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz.

„Ja, alles gut“, keuchte Kaidan, aber keinem seiner Kameraden entging, dass er seinen verwundeten Arm seitlich am Körper hängen ließ.

Als das einzige unverletzte Teammitglied versuchte Ashley, die Angriffe der Insektoiden mit Schreien und Rufen auf sich zu lenken, doch dies funktionierte nur mäßig. Offenbar waren sie zu intelligent, um auf so eine billige Ablenkungstaktik hereinzufallen. Also begnügte sich Ashley damit, den Männern Feuerschutz zu geben, während die beiden den Kreaturen mit Granaten und Biotik zusetzten.

Endlich fiel die letzte der bizarren Hummerschrecken tot zu Boden und die drei Soldaten senkten die Waffen. Shepard ging für einen Moment in die Knie, um seinen Rippen Erleichterung zu verschaffen, während Ashley Kaidans Schulter in Augenschein nahm. Sie war kein Militärsanitäter wie der Lieutenant, aber sie hatte genug Training, um zumindest eine grobe Einschätzung abgeben zu können. Glücklicherweise schien das Medigel seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und die Wunde zu versiegeln. Sie mussten also nicht befürchten, dass Kaidan in den nächsten Minuten vor Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden würde. Trotzdem sollten sie nach Ashleys Meinung so schnell wie möglich zur Normandy zurückkehren.

Shepard nickte und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Dann ging er auf den leblosen Mann zu und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Als er dessen Gesicht sah, fluchte der Commander. Der Mann war ohne Zweifel tot, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund für Shepards Ausbruch.

„Das ist Rear Admiral Kahoku“, verkündete er bestürzt und tastete den Leichnam ab. Überraschenderweise wies er keine Verletzungen auf. Es sah nicht so aus, als wären es die Insektoiden gewesen, die ihn getötet hatten.

„Also hat Cerberus ihn gefunden“, erwiderte Kaidan mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Er hob seinen gesunden Arm und aktivierte das Universalwerkzeug. „Ich registriere einen Nadeleinstich an seinem Hals, Shepard, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, was ihm injiziert wurde.“

„Wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Experiment von Cerberus“, fluchte Shepard. „Wir nehmen den Leichnam mit. Kahoku verdient es, dass die Allianz ihm die letzte Ehre erweist.“

Der Commander machte Anstalten, sich zu dem Körper hinunter zu beugen, doch Ashley hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich trage ihn“, meinte sie bestimmt. „Mit deinen Rippen und Kaidans Schulter würdet ihr den Ärmsten nur fallen lassen.“

Shepard sah so aus, als wollte er protestieren, doch dann hatte er ein Einsehen und nickte. Er wandte den Blick von Kahoku ab und sah sich in dem großen Raum um.

„Bevor wir gehen, möchte ich aber noch wissen, was das alles hier soll.“

Er trat an einen der Computer und machte sich daran, die Sicherheitsfreigabe zu hacken. Offenbar hatte Cerberus jedoch ebenso viel in seine Software investiert wie in die Hardware und als Shepard endlich glaubte, ein Schlupfloch entdeckt zu haben, blinkte plötzlich eine Meldung auf dem Monitor.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte der Commander. „Die Daten löschen sich selbst!“

Rasch gab er eine Abfolge an Befehlen ein, doch als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Prozess zu stoppen, war ein Großteil der Informationen verloren. Shepard verschwendete mehrere Minuten mit dem Versuch, die Daten wiederherzustellen, doch am Ende erwies es sich als sinnlos. Enttäuscht kopierte Shepard das Wenige, was noch übrig war, auf einen Datenstick und steckte ihn ein. Vielleicht könnten sie auf der Normandy ein paar der Dateien dechiffrieren und so Antworten erhalten. Es war eine schwache Hoffnung.

Frustriert trat Shepard von dem Computer zurück.

„Das automatische Sicherheitssystem hat einen Countdown gestartet. In zwanzig Minuten wird die gesamte Anlage dekontaminiert.“

„Lass mich raten: Das heißt, hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft?“, fragte Ashley, denn natürlich gab es keine andere Art und Weise, wie diese Mission enden konnte. Als Shepard nickte, warf sie sich Kahokus Leichnam über die Schulter und folgte ihren Kameraden Richtung Ausgang.

Es tat ihr leid, die übrigen Wesen in ihren Käfigen zurücklassen – na gut, nicht unbedingt den Baby-Dreschschlund oder die thorianischen Creeper –, aber es bestand keine Möglichkeit, sie zu evakuieren. Ashley tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Explosion die Wesen töten würde, bevor diese überhaupt begriffen, was passierte.

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen schnappte sich die Soldatin einen Helm von einem der Wachen, die sie ausgeschaltet hatten. Ashley fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl dabei, die Ausrüstung eines Toten anzulegen, aber das war immer noch besser, als in der liebreizenden Umgebung von Binthu zu ersticken oder sich das Hirn zerkochen zu lassen. Sie erwartete halb, dass sich ihnen noch weitere Gegner in den Weg stellten, damit sich ihre Flucht hinauszögerte, bis sie in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde aus der Tür der Anlage nach draußen stolperten, die dann in ihrem Rücken in einem großen Feuerball in die Luft flog.

Doch offenbar hatten sie für diese Mission ihr Kontingent an Dramatik ausgeschöpft. So blieb ihnen noch ein komfortables Zeitpolster von zwölf Minuten, als sie die Cerberus-Einrichtung verließen.

_Das ist mal ungewohnt._

Ashley beschwerte sich nicht und beschleunigte ihre Schritte in Richtung Mako. Kaum saßen die drei Soldaten im Fahrzeug, brachte Shepard einen gehörigen Abstand zwischen sie und den Gebäudekomplex und wies dann die Normandy an, sie aufzupicken. Als die Forschungseinrichtung schließlich in die Luft flog (weniger spektakulär, als Ashley erwartet hatte; wahrscheinlich sah sie wirklich zu viele Filme), befanden sich die drei Soldaten bereits wieder wohlbehalten an Bord ihres Schiffes.

Ashley stellte sich insgeheim die Frage, was die ganze Aktion eigentlich gebracht hatte, denn sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, sonderlich viel mehr zu wissen als vor dieser Mission. Wenigstens würde dank ihnen der arme Kahoku nach Hause kommen. Und vielleicht ließe sich ja etwas mit den Daten anfangen, die Shepard gerettet hatte.

Während sie den Orbit von Binthu verließen, scheuchte Doktor Chakwas Kaidan und Shepard auf die Krankenstation, um sich ihrer Verletzungen anzunehmen. Ashley lud Kahokus Leichnam auf einem der freien Krankenbetten ab und half dann den beiden Männern aus ihrer Panzerung heraus. Denn mit einem verletzten Arm oder angeknacksten Rippen war das allein ein äußerst schwieriges Unterfangen. Als dies erledigt war, machte sich Ashley daran, die Krankenstation zu verlassen, doch plötzlich hallte Jokers Stimme von der Decke.

_„Commander, wir empfangen eine Transmission. Das sollten Sie unbedingt hören!“_

Shepard schien mit sich zu debattieren, ob er Doktor Chakwas‘ Zorn in Kauf nehmen und die Krankenstation verlassen sollte, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren.

„Leiten Sie sie an das Komm-System der Krankenstation weiter, Joker“, befahl er und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf.

Ashley beschloss, noch einen Moment zu verweilen. Sie war neugierig, wer hinter dem mysteriösen Anrufer steckte, und so lange Shepard sie nicht anwies, den Raum zu verlassen … Es knackte kurz im Lautsprecher und plötzlich erklang eine tiefe, verzerrte Stimme. Offenbar benutzte der Anrufer eine Software, um seine Stimme unkenntlich zu machen.

_„Seien Sie gegrüßt, Commander Shepard. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihr Abenteuer auf Binthu gut überstanden.“_

Ashley runzelte die Stirn. Es war keine halbe Stunde her, dass sie den Planeten verlassen hatten. Woher wusste der Kerl davon?

„Mit wem spreche ich?“, fragte Shepard barsch. Offenbar war auch ihm unwohl dabei, wie viel der Fremde wusste.

 _„Meine Identität ist ohne Belang, auch wenn Sie schon von mir gehört haben“_ , sprach die Stimme und trotz der Verzerrung klang sie amüsiert. _„Ihnen bin ich als der Shadow Broker bekannt.“_

Shepards Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Der Shadow Broker? Nun, das kann jeder behaupten. Haben Sie einen Beweis?“

_„Dass ich Sie just in diesem Moment kontaktiere, sollte Ihnen Beweis genug sein. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Ihre eifrigen Kommunikationsoffiziere es nicht schaffen werden, diesen Anruf zu seinem Ursprung zurückzuverfolgen. Aber ich rechnen ihnen ihre Bemühungen hoch an. Sie haben sehr pflichtbewusste Leute, Shepard.“_

„Was wollen Sie?“

_„Geschäftliches. Wissen Sie, Rear Admiral Kahoku kontaktierte mich, weil er Informationen über die Standorte der Cerberus-Stützpunkte suchte. Ich gab ihm die Informationen über die Einrichtung auf Binthu – und zwar unter der Bedingung, dass er mir Kopien aller Daten aus den Cerberus-Systemen aushändigt. Daten, die sich nun in Ihrem Besitz befinden, Commander.“_

Shepard, Kaidan und Ashley tauschten verblüffte Blicke aus. Wie zur Hölle konnte dieser Typ von den Dateien wissen? Sie hatten noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen.

„Hatten Sie etwas mit Kahokus Tod zu tun?“, fragte Shepard und versuchte offenbar, vom Thema abzulenken.

 _„Ich hatte keinen Grund, ihm zu schaden. Er wollte Informationen über den Standort und versprach mir im Austausch Informationen über Cerberus_ “, erwiderte der Shadow Broker. _„Informationen sind mein Geschäft, Shepard. Darum habe ich ein großes Interesse daran, dass Sie Kahokus Teil unserer Vereinbarung einhalten und mir eine Kopie der Dateien übermitteln.“_

„Sie erwarten ernsthaft von mir, dass ich Ihnen geheime Allianz-Dateien übergebe?“, fragte Shepard.

_„Seien Sie vernünftig, Commander. Die Allianz wird diese Informationen einfach in einem Archiv verschwinden lassen, wenn sie es denn überhaupt schafft, die Dechiffrierung zu überwinden. Aber kein Geheimnis bleibt ewig geheim. Früher oder später werden diese Informationen ohnehin in meine Hände gelangen. Und mir wäre früher erheblich lieber.“_

„Was haben Sie mit diesen Informationen vor?“

_„Informationen sind die Ware, mit der ich handle, Commander. Mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen.“_

„Nun, wenn das so ist, warum handeln wir dann nicht?“, sprach Shepard herausfordernd. „Erzählen Sie mir mehr über Cerberus und ich ziehe Ihre Bitte in Erwägung.“

 _„Ah, Sie sind ein Geschäftsmann nach meinem Geschmack“_ , erwiderte der Shadow Broker belustigt. _„Warum nicht? Fangen wir mit dem Grundlegenden an: Was wissen Sie über den Namen Cerberus?“_

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Soweit ich weiß, handelt es sich dabei um ein Fabelwesen aus einer alten Mythologie der Erde. Ein Hund mit drei Köpfen, nicht wahr?“

 _„Der Hund des Hades“_ , bestätigte der Shadow Broker. _„Er bewacht das Tor zur Unterwelt vor allen Eindringlingen. So erzählten es sich einst die Bewohner Ihrer Erde. Und genau zu diesem Zweck wurde Cerberus gegründet: als Wächter.“_

„Und wen bewachen sie?“

_„Nach eigener Aussage beschützen sie die Menschheit und zwar vor allen Gefahren durch außerirdisches Leben. Sie existieren seit mindestens fünfzehn Jahren. Vielleicht gibt es sie aber auch schon seit dem Erstkontaktkrieg.“_

„Seit der ersten Begegnung zwischen Menschen und Aliens gab es Stimmen, die riefen, wir müssten uns gegen Außerirdische wappnen“, wandte Shepard ein. „Das ist nichts Neues.“

 _„In der Tat nicht, aber verwechseln Sie Cerberus nicht mit diesen einfältigen Schwätzern von der Trockenlandpartei. Cerberus drischt nicht nur hohle Phrasen, Cerberus_ handelt _. Für das Wohl der Menschheit, wie sie behaupten. Wobei ich den Eindruck habe, dass sie dafür sogar bereit sind, sich gegen die Menschheit zu stellen, wenn nötig. Wie sagt Ihre Spezies doch so treffend: ‚Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel‘? Cerberus bedient sich vieler Mittel, Commander. Wie zum Beispiel Experimenten an außerirdischen Spezies. Oder an Menschen“_ , fügte der Shadow Broker hinzu. _„Wie an Ihrem Freund Kahoku.“_

Shepards Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nun, das hat jetzt ein Ende. Wir haben Cerberus‘ Forschungseinrichtung vernichtet!“

Der Shadow Broker lachte finster _. „Wie herrlich naiv Sie doch sind, Commander. Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, dass wäre das einzige Labor gewesen, das Cerberus unterhält? Unterschätzen Sie diese Leute nicht. Cerberus hat mehr Macht und Ressourcen, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Die Einrichtung auf Binthu war nur eine von hunderten.“_

„Und Sie kennen die Standorte dieser Einrichtungen?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

_„Vielleicht. Aber was interessiert Sie das, Commander? Wollen Sie sich tatsächlich auf die Jagd nach diesem Hund begeben? Soweit ich weiß, lautet Ihre Mission, sich um einen gewissen Ex-Spectre zu kümmern.“_

„Sie sind sehr gut darüber informiert, was auf meinem Schiff vorgeht.“

_„Wie ich schon sagte, Informationen sind mein Geschäft. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie sich meinetwegen keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ich werde nichts tun, was Ihre Mission in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigen könnte. Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind, Shepard. Im Gegenteil, ich bewundere Ihre Arbeit.“_

„Wie charmant“, erwiderte Shepard trocken. „Zu meiner Arbeit gehört es auch, den Frieden in der Galaxie zu sichern. Deswegen werde ich bestimmt nicht stillhalten, während eine Organisation von Fanatikern Leute umbringt und für Experimente missbraucht!“

 _„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie entschlossen, Commander“_ , meinte der Shadow Broker. _„Meinetwegen. Geben Sie mir die Dateien, die ich will, und ich gebe Ihnen Informationen zu einer weiteren Operation von Cerberus.“_

Ashley konnte sehen, wie Shepard mit sich rang, aber schließlich fällte der Commander einen Entschluss. „Also gut, wir übermitteln Ihnen eine Kopie.“

_„Ausgezeichnet, Commander. Ich wusste, Sie sind ein vernünftiger Mann. Ich habe Ihnen soeben eine Nachricht mit der Adresse eines Datenservers gesendet. Schicken Sie die Dateien an diesen Server, dann erhalten Sie die Koordinaten. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen eine rasche Genesung. Und Ihrem Lieutenant natürlich auch.“_

Und damit kappte der Shadow Broker die Verbindung und ließ drei verblüffte Allianz-Soldaten zurück.

°°°°°

Wirre Bilder zuckten durch Shepards Verstand. Inzwischen waren sie ihm bestens vertraut, auch wenn er immer noch keinen Zusammenhang in ihnen erkennen konnte.

Er sah Zerstörung. Krieg. Tod.

Er wusste, dass es die Protheaner waren, die starben. Er wusste, dass es die Reaper waren, die sie töteten. Und immer wieder hörte er das Geräusch. Ein tiefes, blechernes Dröhnen, das sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren schien.

Es war ein Schrei. Es war mechanisch. Es war ein Schrei.

_Dies ist eine Warnung._

Er verstand es nicht.

Er wollte es verstehen. Es war wichtig, dessen war er sich sicher. Sollte er dank des Dechiffrierers nicht verstehen, was die Protheaner ihm sagen wollten? Aber es war sinnlos. Die Bilder waren so wirr und durcheinander wie eh und je. Er wusste, dass sie die sterbenden Protheaner zeigten, die Reaper, den Krieg, und doch konnte er nichts und niemanden erkennen.

Shepard konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, zuvor jemals Frustration in einem Traum empfunden zu haben. Andererseits war er sich früher auch nie bewusst gewesen, dass er träumte. Seit jenem Tag auf Eden Prime hatte sich das geändert. Jetzt wusste er schon, bevor er die Augen schloss, welche Bilder ihn im Schlaf heimsuchen würden.

_Was wollt ihr mir sagen?_

Er hatte versucht, die Vision mit seinen Gedanken zu lenken, aber es war aussichtslos. Dies war eine Aufzeichnung. Sie spulte sich immer auf die gleiche Weise ab. Wieder und wieder und …

Etwas war anders.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Shepard es bemerkte, und er konnte nicht benennen, was es war. Die Bilder waren dieselben. Die Laute waren dieselben. Selbst die Gerüche waren dieselben.

Aber es _fühlte_ sich anders an. Ergab das einen Sinn?

Shepard versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dieses seltsame neue Gefühl festzuhalten. Doch es entglitt ihm so schnell, als versuchte er, Wasser mit den Händen zu schöpfen.

Hätte er eine Stimme gehabt, hätte er nach ihm gerufen. Hätte er einen Körper gehabt, wäre er ihm nachgerannt. Aber er war nichts weiter als seine Gedanken.

_Dies ist eine Warnung._

_\- Wovor? Wovor wollt ihr mich warnen?_

_Sie suchen die Röhre._

_\- Was ist die Röhre? Wo finde ich sie?_

_Sie dürfen sie nicht finden._

_\- Warum nicht, was passiert dann?_

_Sie dürfen sie nicht finden._

_\- Wie kann ich das verhindern?_

_Sie dürfen sie nicht finden._

_\- Wer sind „sie“? Sprecht ihr von den Reapern?_

Plötzlich zuckte ein neues Bild durch Shepards Verstand. Es verschwand so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war, und doch brannte es sich ein. Es war das erste klare Bild, das die Vision ihm zeigte, und er wusste sofort, um was es sich handelte.

Es war das Bild eines Raumschiffs. Ein gigantisches Schiff, wie es kein zweites in der Galaxie gab. Es erinnerte entfernt an ein Insekt, aber Shepard wusste, dass es aus dem richtigen Winkel betrachtet auch einer klauenbewehrten Hand ähnelte, die sich drohend nach einer Kolonie auf einem friedlichen Planeten ausstreckte. Er wusste dies, weil er dieses Schiff selbst gesehen hatte, als es vor Monaten von der Oberfläche von Eden Prime gestartet war. Und dank einer gewissen Asari kannte er nun auch dessen Namen.

_Sovereign._

°°°°°

Wieder einmal schreckte Shepard aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war eine Weile her, dass ihn seine nächtlichen Visionen derart aus dem Tritt gebracht hatten, aber diese neue Erkenntnis war eine echte Überraschung.

Es war die Sovereign gewesen, die die Protheaner einst angegriffen hatte! Oder zumindest ein Schiff der gleichen Bauart. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Sovereign war ein Schiff der Reaper. Deswegen hatte niemand zuvor je ein solches Raumschiff gesehen. Aber wie zur Hölle hatte Saren es in die Finger bekommen? War es möglich, dass sich noch immer Reaper an Bord der Sovereign befanden?

Nein, davon hätte ihnen Shiala gewiss erzählt. Laut dem Bericht der Asari bestand die Besatzung der Sovereign aus Geth und angeheuerten Söldnern, hauptsächlich Kroganern. Aber vielleicht stand Saren trotzdem mit den Reapern in Verbindung. Oder waren die Maschinenwesen längst Geschichte so wie die Protheaner, und die Sovereign nichts weiter als ein übriggebliebenes Relikt?

Mit schwitziger Hand fuhr sich Shepard übers Gesicht. Okay, er sollte versuchen, sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin hatten sie schon vorher gewusst, dass die Sovereign eine furchterregende Waffe war. Jetzt hatte sich eben noch herausgestellt, dass sie von den Reapern erbaut worden war. Was änderte das schon groß, nicht wahr?

 _Gar nichts, bis auf das Wissen, dass die Reaper damit einst eine ganze Zivilisation ausgelöscht haben_ , beantwortete sich Shepard die Frage selbst. Plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und die Suche nach Saren wiederaufzunehmen.

Was dachte er sich dabei, seine Zeit mit Cerberus zu verschwenden, während dieser Wahnsinnige mit einer Armee von Geth und einem übermächtigen Reaper-Schiff den Untergang der Menschheit plante? Aber es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo sich Saren aufhielt. Die Attika-Traverse war riesig und dabei nahm sie kaum ein Viertel der Galaxie ein. Was, wenn Saren gar nicht mehr in der Traverse war? Inzwischen konnte er sich ebenso gut im Skyllianischen Randsektor oder im Terminus-Gebiet aufhalten. Vielleicht hatte er sogar ein Abkommen mit den Batarianern getroffen und versteckte sich in deren Territorium.

Es gab keine Fährte, der Shepard folgen konnte, also was machte es schon, wenn er sich stattdessen der Bekämpfung einer kriminellen Organisation widmete? Sie befanden sich nur noch wenige Stunden von den Koordinaten des Shadow Brokers entfernt, einem grünen Planeten namens Chasca im Matano-System des Maroon-See-Clusters. Es war einer der vielen Sternhaufen, die sie noch nicht nach Saren durchkämmt hatten, also war er für ihre Suche nach Saren genauso gut geeignet wie jeder andere Cluster auch, oder?

Und die Vorstellung, dass Cerberus mit seinen Verbrechen ungestraft davonkommen könnte, bereitete Shepard beinahe ebenso viel Übelkeit wie der Gedanke an den abtrünnigen Spectre. In seinem Entschluss bestärkt erhob sich Shepard von seinem Bett. Es war noch sehr früh, aber er fühlte sich ausgeruht genug, um in den Tag zu starten. Dieses Mal hatte es erfreulich lange gedauert, bis die Vision seinen Schlaf unterbrochen hatte.

Er begab sich zu den Duschräumen, die zu dieser frühen Stunde noch von keinem anderen Crewmitglied okkupiert wurden. Als Commander mochte er zwar den Luxus einer eigenen Schlafkabine genießen, ein privates Badezimmer gehörte allerdings nicht dazu. Aber Shepard war lange genug Soldat, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Wenn man wochenlang auf engstem Raum mit seiner Einheit zusammenlebte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis man gewisse Empfindlichkeiten ablegte.

Immerhin verfügte die Normandy über geschlossene Duschkabinen, also wurde zumindest ein Teil seiner Privatsphäre gewahrt. Und darüber war Shepard dankbar, denn es war bereits mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass er sich zur gleichen Zeit in den Duschräumen wiedergefunden hatte wie Kaidan. Der Spectre gab es nur ungern zu, aber das Wissen, dass der andere Mann nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war – und das vollkommen nackt –, hatte Shepards Körper definitiv nicht kalt gelassen.

Oh, ja, er war mehr als froh über die Trennwände zwischen den Kabinen!

An diesem Morgen allerdings hatte Shepard den Duschraum für sich alleine. Dafür traf er den Lieutenant wenige Minuten später beim Frühstück auf dem Crew-Deck an, zusammen mit Liara und Garrus.

„Guten Morgen, Shepard“, sprach die Asari lächelnd, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Hey, Shepard“, grüßte ihn Kaidan und sah von einem Datenpad auf. „Ich habe gerade ein Update von Lieutenant Pressly erhalten. In zwei Stunden und vierzig Minuten sind wir auf Chasca.“

Der Commander nickte verstehend. „Dann wird es eine frühe Mission. Ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeschlafen.“

Garrus gab einen verschlafenen Laut von sich, der vermutlich eine Zustimmung sein sollte, und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck aus einer Tasse mit einer seltsam riechenden Flüssigkeit. Shepard vermutete, dass es sich um die turianische Version von Kaffee handelte.

„Chasca ist doch kolonialisiert, oder?“, fragte Liara. „Ich hätte gedacht, Cerberus würde sich nur auf abgelegenen, unbewohnten Planeten niederlassen.“

„Wir sind diesmal nicht hinter einer Cerberus-Einrichtung her“, erwiderte Shepard. „Laut den Informationen des Shadow Brokers hat Cerberus kürzlich eine Fracht unbekannten Inhalts an eine der Kolonien auf Chasca geliefert. Seitdem ist jeglicher Kontakt mit den Bewohnern abgebrochen. Ich will wissen, was da vor sich geht. Vielleicht finden wir Hinweise, von wo die Fracht verschickt wurde.“

„Vielleicht haben sie einen Dreschschlund verschickt“, mutmaßte Garrus. „Oder eines von diesen Insektendingern, die ihr auf Binthu gesehen habt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was von beiden mich mehr beunruhigen würde“, meinte Kaidan. „Ich habe gestern Abend aus einer Laune heraus unsere Scan-Daten von diesen Wesen mit den Datenbanken der Citadel abgeglichen. Ich dachte, vielleicht gäbe es irgendeine Aufzeichnung über diese Spezies.“

„Lass mich raten: Es gab keine Übereinstimmung.“

Doch zu Shepards Überraschung schüttelte Kaidan den Kopf. „Oh, doch, die gab es und genau das ist es, was mich beunruhigt.“ Der Biotiker sah Shepard mit ernstem Blick an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glauben soll, was die Analyse ausgespuckt hat, aber wenn sie stimmt, dann … dann waren diese Kreaturen Rachni.“

Die Augen der anderen drei wurden groß.

„Rachni?“, fragte Liara erstaunt. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Die Rachni wurden vor über zweitausend Jahren ausgerottet.“

„Vielleicht hat sich der Computer geirrt“, erwiderte Kaidan und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nicht mal sicher, ob ich es überhaupt erwähnen soll. Das Ganze klingt zu abwegig.“

„Selbst wenn es wirklich Rachni waren, wie könnte Cerberus an diese Wesen rangekommen sein?“, warf Garrus ein. „Wäre es möglich, dass sie sie geklont haben?“

Shepard kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Für meinen Geschmack tauchen gerade schon genug Überbleibsel aus längst vergangenen Zeiten auf.“

Er erzählte seinen Kameraden von seiner nächtlichen Vision und den neuen Informationen, die er daraus gewonnen hatte.

„Ein Reaper-Schiff, na großartig“, murmelte Garrus verdrießlich. „Als wenn Saren nicht schon genug Vorteile uns gegenüber hätte. Aber immerhin scheint dieser Dechiffrierer in deinem Hirn endlich seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.“

Liara nickte. „Vermutlich brauchte dein Verstand nur eine Weile, um sich auf den Dechiffrierer einzustellen. Mit etwas Glück wirst du bald die gesamte Nachricht verstehen.“

„Sagtest du nicht, dass wir dazu noch mindestens einen weiteren Sender bräuchten?“

„Deswegen sagte ich ja ‚mit etwas Glück‘.“

Shepard unterdrückte den Drang, sie daran zu erinnern, dass Glück in letzter Zeit eine ziemlich erschöpfte Ressource für die Normandy-Crew gewesen war.

°°°°°

Weit entfernt an einem unbekannten Ort irgendwo in der Galaxie saß ein Mann in einem dunklen Raum. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die rote Sonne jenseits der Fensterfront und die unnatürlich leuchtenden Augen des Mannes, die auf ein Datenpad in seiner Hand gerichtet waren. Er erhielt den ganzen Tag über Berichte seiner zahllosen Agenten, doch die Informationen über Commander Shepard studierte der Unbekannte stets besonders aufmerksam.

Dass sich der Spectre auf die Jagd nach Cerberus begeben hatte, war unerwartet gewesen und der Unbekannte überlegte immer noch, ob ihm diese Entwicklung zum Vor- oder Nachteil gereichte. War es klug, Shepard gewähren zu lassen, oder sollte er damit beginnen, den Weg des Commanders zu beeinflussen?

Diese Frage beschäftigte den Unbekannten schon seit Tagen, aber er wusste, dass er sich innerlich längst entschieden hatte. Es war nicht in seinem Sinne, Shepard zu manipulieren – noch nicht. Wenn er einen unverfälschten Eindruck dieses Mannes gewinnen wollte, wäre es kontraproduktiv, sich in dessen Werdegang einzumischen, solange es nicht absolut notwendig war. Und mit den wenigen Informationen, die Shepard besaß, würde er Cerberus nicht sehr nahekommen.

Alles, was er auf Chasca finden würde, wären die Überreste eines weiteren Experiments. Dass die Kolonisten für dieses hatten sterben müssen, war bedauerlich und der Unbekannte hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Shepards Zorn auf Cerberus weiter schüren würde, aber letztendlich war diese Spur eine Sackgasse.

Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Shepard seine Ermittlungen gegen Cerberus einstellen und sich wieder auf die Jagd nach Saren begeben würde. Alles, was der Unbekannte tun musste, war sich zurückzulehnen und zu warten. Dies störte ihn nicht, er war ein geduldiger Mann.

Und wenn man seit über zwanzig Jahren wartete, machten ein paar Tage oder Wochen auch keinen Unterschied.


	19. Die Pilgerin

_Liebe Tali,_

_es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gutgeht, mein Kind. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dir antworten konnte. Die Migranten-Flotte befindet sich derzeit im Pylos-Nebel und die Kommunikationsbaken sind in diesem Teil der Galaxie rar gesät. Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht erreicht dich._

_Gestern haben wir unser jährliches Totenfest begangen. Ich habe Laternen für deine Mutter und deine Großeltern aufgestellt und ihnen versichert, dass sie in deinen Gedanken sind. Ich habe versucht, deinen Vater dazu zu überreden, den Schrein zu besuchen, aber … nun ja, du weißt ja, wie er ist._

_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nun die Stirn runzelst, aber sei nicht zu streng mit ihm, Tali. Rael mag nicht gut darin sein, seine Gefühle auszudrücken, aber ich weiß, dass er deine Mutter geliebt hat. Und ich weiß, dass er dich liebt, auch wenn er sich schwer damit tut, es zu zeigen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn davon überzeugen, dir bald selbst eine Nachricht zu schicken._

_Apropos Nachricht, ich glaube Pjuri ist kurz davor, einen Liebesbrief an dich zu verfassen. Stell dich schon einmal mental darauf ein. Der Ärmste fragt mich ständig, ob ich Neuigkeiten von dir gehört habe und wann wir mit deiner Rückkehr rechnen können. Tu uns also am besten allen einen Gefallen und gib dem Jungen einen Korb, ehe es peinlich wird. Warum erwähnst du nicht in deiner nächsten Nachricht deinen neuen turianischen Liebhaber? So einen Hinweis versteht selbst Pjuri._

_(Du würdest es mir erzählen, wenn es wirklich einen turianischen Liebhaber gäbe, nicht wahr? Wag es ja nicht, deiner Tante den besten Klatsch vorzuenthalten!)_

_Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg ins Dirada-System. Wir haben die Erlaubnis erhalten, auf den dortigen Asteroiden nach Palladium zu schürfen. Einige der älteren Schiffe benötigen dringend eine Reparatur der Außenhülle. Vor drei Tagen gab es ein Leck auf der Kaperia, aber zum Glück konnte die gesamte Mannschaft evakuiert werden, bevor jemand verletzt wurde. Wir haben die Kaperia jetzt im Schlepp und hoffen darauf, dass sich das Schiff reparieren lässt, wenn wir erst das Palladium haben._

_Du musst dir um solche Dinge zum Glück keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin richtig neidisch, wenn ich deine Erzählungen von der Normandy höre. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, der Allianz die Baupläne zu entlocken, aber wir hätten ohnehin nicht die Ressourcen, um ein solches Schiff zu bauen. Also genieße deinen Aufenthalt dort, solange du kannst._

_Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Erfolg bei deiner Pilgerreise, mein Kind. Ich weiß, du wirst uns alle mit Stolz erfüllen._

Keelah se’lai.

_Deine Tante Raan_

°°°°°

Enttäuscht schloss Tali die Nachricht. Es war schön, ab und an von ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern zu Hause zu hören, aber könnte ihr Vater sich nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal erbarmen, auch ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben?

Die Quarianerin seufzte. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Ihr Vater war schon so, seit sie zurückdenken konnte. Distanziert, verschlossen, wortkarg. Ein Mann des Militärs, durch und durch. Als einer der fünf Admiräle der Migranten-Flotte trug ihr Vater die Verantwortung für das Leben von siebzehn Millionen Quarianern und diese Bürde lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte sich nie eine Ablenkung von seiner Arbeit erlaubt, nicht mal durch seine Familie.

Tali wusste, dass sie ihrem Vater am Herzen lag. Er hatte immer sichergestellt, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte, und hatte viel Zeit in ihre Ausbildung investiert. Tali hegte großen Respekt für ihn. Doch manchmal wünschte sie sich, er wäre etwas herzlicher so wie andere Väter. Er war kein Mann, zu dem man ein inniges Verhältnis aufbauen konnte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er sie je in den Arm genommen hatte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn jemals hatte lächeln sehen. Aber so selten, wie er während ihrer Kindheit zu Hause gewesen war, war das wohl keine Überraschung. Und nach dem Tod von Talis Mutter hatte er sich noch mehr in Arbeit gestürzt. Vermutlich war das seine Art gewesen, mit der Trauer fertig zu werden.

Tali vermisste ihre Mutter. Sie war eine liebevolle, lebenslustige Frau gewesen, praktisch das genaue Gegenteil ihres Mannes, und Tali hatte sich oft gefragt, wie zwei derart gegensätzliche Personen zueinander gefunden hatten. Die meisten Leute, die mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatten, fanden sich schnell in dessen Schatten wieder und Tali wunderte sich, ob ihre Mutter wirklich mit der Nebenrolle glücklich gewesen war, die sie gespielt hatte.

Noch einmal überflog sie die Nachricht von Tante Raan (die nicht wirklich Talis Tante war, sondern eine gute Freundin ihrer Eltern; dank der Ein-Kind-Politik ihres Volkes hatten die meisten Quarianer nur wenige Blutsverwandte). Sie las den Abschnitt über Pjuri und verleierte die Augen. Pjuri war ein netter Kerl und seine Verknalltheit war für sie keine Neuigkeit, aber Tali bezweifelte stark, dass sie in ihm jemals mehr sehen würde als einen Kindheitsfreund. Sicher, er war freundlich, klug und fleißig und sah auch nicht allzu schlecht aus. Bestimmt gab es viele junge Quarianerinnen, die sich darum reißen würden, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Doch Tali gehörte nicht dazu.

Pjuri hatte seine Pilgerreise letztes Jahr angetreten, aber er war kaum länger als einen Monat weg gewesen. Zugegeben, das Wasseraufbereitungssystem, dass er als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, hatte sich als nützlich erwiesen, aber Tali wusste auch, dass Pjuri sich beeilt hatte, um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückzukehren. Zurück zu dem Leben, das er kannte. Er hatte nie die Vorstellungskraft besessen, etwas anderes anzustreben, hatte nie den Reiz des Unbekannten verspürt.

Ganz anders als Tali. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie als Tochter eines Admirals aufgewachsen war und viel mehr von der Führungspolitik mitbekommen hatte als die meisten anderen Quarianer, aber ihre Ambitionen waren schon immer größer gewesen als Pjuris. Sie wollte _mehr,_ und zwar nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für ihr gesamtes Volk. Seit der Vertreibung von ihrer Heimatwelt waren die Quarianer nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Einst hatte man sie als die genialsten Ingenieure und Erfinder der Galaxie gefeiert. Jetzt waren sie nur noch ein Haufen von Vagabunden, die in langsam verrottenden Schiffen durchs All zogen und bei den anderen Spezies um Essensreste bettelten. Das Leben in der Migranten-Flotte bedeutete Stagnation.

Tali träumte von einer besseren Zukunft für ihr Volk. Und selbst wenn sie diese nicht mehr selbst miterleben würde, wollte sie ihr Leben widmen, dieser Zukunft den Weg zu bereiten. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr gegenüber nie laut ausgesprochen, aber Tali wusste, dass er den heimlichen Traum hegte, die Quarianer nach Hause zurückzuführen.

Zurück nach Rannoch.

Tali versuchte sich das vorzustellen. Ein richtiges Haus, das sie mit niemandem teilen musste, auf einem Planeten, an dessen Himmel jeden Abend die gleichen Sterne aufgingen. Ein Zuhause, in dem es nicht den sofortigen Tod bedeutete, wenn ein Luftfilter ausfiel oder sich ein Riss in der Wand auftat. Eine Umgebung, in der quarianische Kinder gesund und stark heranwachsen konnten, sodass sie nicht jede Bakterie fürchten und ein Leben in Umweltanzügen führen mussten.

Vor fünf Jahren war die Migranten-Flotte von einer Seuche befallen worden, die auch Talis Mutter dahingerafft hatte. Dem Tode nahe hatte eine Gruppe kranker Quarianer sich das älteste und rostigste Schiff genommen und war in Richtung Rannoch aufgebrochen. Wenn sie schon sterben mussten, wollten sie das auf ihrer Heimatwelt tun, hatten sie gesagt. Oder es zumindest versuchen.

Niemand hatte je erfahren, ob sie es geschafft hatten; der Kontakt zu dem Schiff war nach nur drei Tagen abgebrochen. Tali wollte glauben, dass die Kranken vor ihrem Tod wenigstens ein einziges Mal die Erde von Rannoch unter ihren Füßen gespürt hatten. Aber ihr war klar, wie utopisch dieser Gedanke war. Rannoch lag mitten im Perseus-Nebel und der Perseus-Nebel wurde von den Geth beherrscht. Wenn die Quarianer wirklich zu ihrer Heimatwelt zurück wollten, gab es dafür nur einen Weg: Sie mussten erneut in den Krieg gegen die Geth ziehen, und Tali hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde. Und wenn es so weit war, würde sie bereit sein.

Vor ihrer Pilgerreise hatte Tali nur eine grobe Idee gehabt, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte. Sie hatte überlegt, ihrem Volk als Soldatin zu dienen oder als Kundschafterin. Irgendeine Aufgabe, die bedeutsamer war, als nur tagein, tagaus an alten Schiffen rumzuschrauben, die ihre Lebenszeit längst überschritten hatten. Doch erst seit sie mit Shepard reiste, waren Talis Ideen zu echten Plänen herangereift.

Seit dreihundert Jahren war sie die erste Quarianerin, die wieder gegen die Geth kämpfte. Also hatte Tali beschlossen, alles nur Erdenkliche über ihre Feinde zu lernen: wie sie sich weiterentwickelt hatten, welche Schwachstellen sie besaßen, welche Ziele sie verfolgten. Wenn Tali zur Migranten-Flotte zurückkehrte, würde sie dieses Wissen mit ihrem Volk teilen.

Wissen, mit dem sie ihre Heimatwelt zurückerobern konnten – es wäre das bedeutsamste Geschenk, das je ein Quarianer von seiner Pilgerreise mitgebracht hatte.

Tali hoffte, dass sie Erfolg haben würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie enttäuschend wenig über die Geth herausgefunden und seit ihrem Abflug von Feros war die Normandy-Crew keinen weiteren der Maschinenwesen mehr begegnet. Eine Weile hatte Shepard sich der Jagd nach Cerberus gewidmet, aber die Mission auf Chasca war in einer Sackgasse geendet. Und einer grauenhaften noch dazu.

Sie hatten die mysteriöse Cerberus-Fracht aufgespürt und zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass es sich um die gleichen merkwürdigen Spieße handelte, die sie auf Eden Prime gesehen hatten. Die Kolonisten von Chasca waren bereits allesamt in Husks verwandelt worden und alles, was Shepard und seine Leute für sie hatten tun können, war, ihnen ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.

Für einen Moment hatte Tali geglaubt, dass es ein Versehen gewesen war. Dass Cerberus nicht gewusst hatte, was die Spieße mit den Menschen anrichten würden. Doch dann waren sie beim Herumstöbern auf Forschungsnotizen gestoßen, die die schaurige Wahrheit enthüllt hatten: Das Ganze war ein weiteres Experiment gewesen. Tali wurde immer noch schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Was für Monster verbargen sich hinter dieser Organisation, die solch grauenhafte Dinge tat? Und was für wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse konnten derartige Experimente rechtfertigen? Tali war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wissen wollte.

Nach dieser Enttäuschung hatte Shepard zwei Tage lang versucht, weitere Hinweise auf die Aktivitäten von Cerberus zu finden, doch schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben.

Stattdessen klapperten sie nun Cluster um Cluster, System um System und Planet um Planet ab, um irgendwo eine Spur auf Saren oder die Geth zu erhaschen. Bisher war ihre Suche ergebnislos geblieben, aber immerhin hatten sie ein Drogenkartell ausgeschaltet, ein paar wertvolle Mineralienvorkommen entdeckt und Shepard hatte es mal wieder geschafft, einen Haufen Terroristen davon zu überzeugen sich zu ergeben, statt einen Planeten in die Luft zu sprengen.

 _Batarianische_ Terroristen wohlgemerkt. Manchmal war Tali der Spectre richtig unheimlich.

Ganz nebenbei hatten sie außerdem noch jede Menge protheanischer Ruinen untersucht und sogar einen weiteren Dreschschlund getötet. Zumindest Liara und Wrex waren dieser Tage bester Laune.

Die gesamte Crew bemühte sich, trotz der vielen Rückschläge die Moral an Bord aufrechtzuerhalten. Tali hatte inzwischen ein Dutzend menschlicher und turianischer Kartenspiele gelernt und sie würde niemals den Nachmittag vergessen, als sie mit Kaidan und Adams gewettet hatte, wer am schnellsten die Zündkerzen am Mako austauschen konnte. (Natürlich hatte sie gewonnen.)

Am besten war jedoch der Tag gewesen, an dem die Ingenieursabteilung ein seltsames Gebilde in der Crew-Lounge aufgestellt hatte. Das Ding war kegelförmig und aus allerlei Schrott zusammengeschweißt gewesen und irgendjemand hatte eine bunte Lichterkette drumgewickelt, die im Sekundentakt die Farbe änderte. An jenem Tag war Tali mit dem menschlichen Brauch des Weihnachtsfestes bekannt gemacht worden. Abends hatte es eine Party gegeben und nach viel Zureden hatte selbst Shepard sich dazu breitschlagen lassen, mitzufeiern. (Allerdings hatte er ein heftiges Veto eingelegt, als Joker vorschlug, etwas namens „Mistelzweige“ aufzuhängen. Tali verstand immer noch nicht, welche Bedeutung dahintersteckte.) Aber sie hatte an diesem Abend jede Menge andere Dinge über die Normandy und ihre Besatzung gelernt.

Erstens: Mit der richtigen Beleuchtung und ein bisschen Musik ließ sich selbst das Frachtdeck eines Raumschiffs zum Partyraum umfunktionieren.

Zweitens: Menschen besaßen ein erstaunliches Improvisationstalent, wenn es darum ging, Alkohol herzustellen. (Wobei der Commander dafür sorgte, dass niemand über die Strenge schlug.)

Drittens: Für Kroganer war eine Party keine echte Party, ehe nicht mindestens eine Schusswaffe abgefeuert wurde.

Viertens: Die Gerüchte über Ensign Tuarez von der Logistik-Crew und Corporal Vogel von der Sicherheitsmannschaft waren offenbar mehr als nur Gerüchte. (Manchmal war das Leben auf der Normandy aufregender als jede Extranet-Show.)

Und fünftens: Shepard war der schlechteste Tänzer, den Tali je gesehen hatte. Der Mann könnte keinen Rhythmus halten, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

Es war ein vergnüglicher Abend gewesen und hatte die Crew enger zusammengeschweißt. Selbst Garrus und Wrex hatten irgendwann einträchtig nebeneinander gesessen und Kriegsgeschichten ausgetauscht. Und als die menschlichen Crewmitglieder anfingen, Weihnachtslieder zu singen, hatten alle Außerirdischen an Bord lautstark mitgesungen, ohne auch nur ein Wort vom Text zu kennen.

Ja, es war ein guter Abend gewesen. Doch leider konnte auch dieses Hochgefühl nicht ewig anhalten. Denn selbst mit derlei Ablenkungen ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass die Nervosität an Bord mit jedem weiteren Tag ihrer fruchtlosen Suche wuchs, und auch der Citadel-Rat wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger. Shepard musste die Ratsmitglieder mehr als einmal darauf hinweisen, dass sie ihn mit der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen beauftragt hatten. Und wenn sie irgendwelche anderen Informationen besäßen, die Hinweise auf Sarens Aufenthaltsort zuließen, würde er sie _mit Freuden_ hören. Dies brachte die Nörgler stets zum Verstummen.

Dann eines Tages endlich war ihnen das Glück hold. Tali saß gerade mit Shepard und Garrus beim Mittagessen zusammen und erzählte ihnen von ihren Plänen bezüglich ihrer Pilgerreise. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie nie zuvor erwähnt hatte, dass sie die Tochter eines Admirals war.

„Also bist du sowas wie eine quarianische Adelige?“, neckte Shepard sie. „Müssen wir dich ab sofort mit ‚Euer Hoheit‘ anspreche?“

Tali schnaubte. „Die Position meines Vaters ist nicht vererbbar. Unsere Admiräle werden gewählt. Allerdings gibt es die unausgesprochene Erwartung, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete. Als ich jünger war, hat mich das verrückt gemacht, aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich diesen Weg nicht wirklich einschlagen sollte.“

„Klingt nach einer ziemlich großen Verantwortung“, meinte Garrus. „Die Admiräle bilden die oberste Regierungsschiene bei deinem Volk, richtig? Und sie entscheiden, ob ihr erneut in den Krieg gegen die Geth zieht?“

„Genau“, bestätigte Tali. „Aber ich hätte viele Jahre Zeit, mich auf diese Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Noch bin ich viel zu jung, als dass mich irgendjemand für solch eine Position überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde.“

„Aber wenn du von deiner Pilgerreise neues Wissen über die Geth mitbringst, schindest du bei deinen Leuten Eindruck und hast damit einen ersten Stein im Brett?“, fragte Shepard nach.

Tali war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ein Brett mit alldem zu tun hatte, bis ihr einfiel, dass die menschliche Sprache eine Vorliebe für Metaphern besaß. (Sie musste für ihren Universalübersetzer unbedingt ein Upgrade für nicht-khelische Redewendungen herunterladen.) Sie reimte sich die Bedeutung von Shepards Frage zusammen und bejahte diese.

„Dann sollte ich dich wohl ab sofort von allen potentiellen Geth-Einsätzen fernhalten“, scherzte der Commander. „Sobald du genug Daten hast, hast du keinen Grund mehr, bei uns zu bleiben, und machst dich davon.“

Pikiert verschränkte Tali die Arme. „Für wie illoyal hältst du mich? Selbst wenn wir morgen über den Hauptserver der Geth-Kommunikation stolpern würden, würde ich euch nicht verlassen. Nicht, ehe wir Saren ausgeschaltet haben.“

„Freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte Shepard lächelnd und Tali merkte, wie sie errötete. In solchen Momenten war sie dankbar, dass niemand durch ihre Maske hindurchsehen konnte.

 _„Commander Shepard auf die Brücke“_ , tönte plötzlich die Stimme von Navigator Pressly über Funk. Eilig erhob sich der Spectre und verließ das Crew-Deck.

„Was glaubst du, was es diesmal ist?“, fragte Garrus an Tali gewandt. „Wieder irgendein Signal, dass sich am Ende nur als ausgediente Wetterstation entpuppt?“

Die Quarianerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es egal, solange es ein hübscher Planet ist. Ich würde gerne einmal einen Ozean sehen.“

„Was habt ihr Aliens nur immer mit eurer Vorliebe für Wasser?“, meinte Garrus schaudernd. „Zivilisierte Leute machen um alles, was größer ist als eine Pfütze, einen weiten Bogen.“

„Also gibt es auf Palaven keine Ozeane?“, fragte Tali. Sie wusste nur wenig über die Heimatwelt der Turianer und war begierig, mehr über sie zu erfahren.

„Wir haben ein paar kleinere Meere, und jeder Turianer, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hat, hält zu ihnen mindestens einige Kilometer Abstand.“

„Was ist mit Regen? Gibt es Regen auf Palaven? Ich wollte schon immer mal Regen erleben“, plapperte Tali munter weiter und ignorierte den Turianer. „Das stelle ich mir so romantisch vor.“

„Was bitte ist an Regen romantisch?“

„Hast du noch nie einen Liebesroman gelesen?“, fragte Tali ungläubig. „Nachdem sie alle Widrigkeiten überwunden haben, finden die Liebenden einander im Regenschauer und teilen einen innigen Kuss, während der Sturm um sie tobt.“ Die Quarianerin stieß ein verträumtes Seufzen aus. „Sowas will ich auch mal erleben.“

„Glaub mir, wenn dir Wasser in die Augen und die Nase läuft, vergeht dir der Spaß am Küssen“, erwiderte Garrus. „Wo hast du solchen Unsinn her?“

„Oh, ich habe eine neue Romanreihe auf mein Universalwerkzeug runtergeladen! Es geht um eine Asari namens Doria, die von ihrer Familie gezwungen werden soll, einen Widerling von Batarianer zu heiraten, um das Familiengeschäft und das Vermögen zu retten. Darum flieht Doria von zu Hause und versucht, sich allein in der Galaxie durchzuschlagen. Doch ihre Familie will sie um jeden Preis zurückholen und heuert dafür eine pfiffige Söldnercrew an. Deren Anführerin ist eine einäugige Kroganerin, aber das Söldnerdasein ist nur eine Tarnung, denn in Wahrheit arbeitet sie für den Geheimdienst von Tuchanka!“

„Tuchanka hat keinen Geheimdienst“, meinte Garrus irritiert, aber Tali wischte seinen Einwand beiseite.

„Natürlich weiß keiner davon, denn schließlich ist der Geheimdienst geheim“, erklärte sie das Offensichtliche. „Jedenfalls, diese Kroganerin wird von ihren Leuten getrennt und gerät in die Hände von Sklavenjägern. Und die haben auch Doria gefangen. Doria und Boll beschließen also, gemeinsam zu fliehen und …“

„‚Boll‘? Was ist das für ein Name?“

„So heißt die Kroganerin“, antwortete Tali und wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand. „Irun Boll.“

„Es gibt keinen Kroganer-Klan namens ‚Irun‘.“

„Ugh! Es ist ein Roman, also sei kein Spielverderber! Jedenfalls, Doria und Boll verbünden sich und entkommen den Sklavenjägern und suchen dann einen Weg, wieder mit Bolls Söldnercrew zusammenzutreffen. Zu Anfang streiten sie sich viel, aber dann stellen sie fest, was für ein gutes Team sie abgeben, und dann beginnen sie, sich näherzukommen, und verbringen eine leidenschaftliche Nacht miteinander und …“

„Ich denke, die Kroganerin hat den Auftrag, die Asari zu ihrer Familie zurückzuschleifen?“, fragte Garrus, der sichtlich Mühe hat, Talis Geplapper zu folgen.

„Uuuuh, das ist das Dramatische! Boll weiß nicht, dass Doria die Asari ist, die sie aufspüren soll, und als sie es später herausfindet, ist sie schon Hals über Kopf in Doria verliebt! Dann aber erfährt Doria von Bolls Auftrag und es kommt zu einem Missverständnis, weil Doria glaubt, Bolls Gefühle wären nur gespielt gewesen, um Dorias Vertrauen zu gewinnen und …“

„Wer denkt sich nur so eine Geschichte aus?“, meinte Garrus kopfschüttelnd.

Tali hob entrüstet die Hand. „Wage es nicht, meine Lieblingsautorin zu beleidigen! Manche von uns haben eben noch einen Sinn für Romantik.“

Garrus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und suchte nach einem Weg, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Doch Tali ließ sich nicht von ihrem neuen Lieblingsthema abbringen und erzählte ihm noch geschlagene zehn Minuten von der großartigen Romanze zwischen Doria und Boll. Sie war gerade dabei, die Schlussszene zu beschreiben, als Shepard wieder auftauchte. Als Tali seine ernste Miene bemerkte, unterbrach sie ihren Redeschwall.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Garrus alarmiert und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Eine Nachricht von Admiral Hackett: Im Armstrong-Nebel wurde Geth-Aktivität gemeldet. Bestätigte Sichtungen“, antwortete der Commander kurz angebunden. „Wie es aussieht, haben die Geth damit begonnen, Außenposten zu errichten.“

„Sie errichten Außenposten? Das klingt beunruhigend“, meinte Tali und schaffte es nicht ganz, die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Deswegen will Hackett, dass wir die Außenposten zerstören, bevor sich die Geth in dem Gebiet häuslich einrichten. Zum Glück sind wir nur einen Portalsprung vom Armstrong-Nebel entfernt. Joker hat bereits Kurs auf das nächste Massenportal gesetzt.“ Shepard wandte sich an die Quarianerin. „Du kommst mit, Tali. Und Kaidan auch.“

„Kaidan ist auf der Krankenstation“, warf Garrus ein. „Sah nicht so aus, als wäre er einsatzfähig.“

Tali sah ihn überrascht an. Seit der Mission auf Binthu waren inzwischen drei Wochen vergangen und sowohl Shepards als auch Kaidans Verletzungen waren längst verheilt. (Ein Hoch auf die medizinischen Errungenschaften des 22. Jahrhunderts.) Was also könnte Kaidan außer Gefecht setzen?

Shepard schien die Antwort zu kennen, denn er seufzte. „Sein L2-Implantat muckt wieder, oder? Er hat eine Migräneattacke.“

Garrus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich nehme es an. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich euch Menschen euren Gesundheitszustand vom Gesicht ablesen kann.“

Tali erwartete, dass Shepard irgendeine spöttische Bemerkung dazu abgeben würde, aber offenbar war der Commander nicht in Stimmung für Scherze. Mit einem knappen „Wir treffen in fünf Stunden ein, haltet euch beide bereit“ ließ er sie stehen und steuerte die Krankenstation an.

Der Turianer sah ihm hinterher. „Nicht gerade subtil, Shepard“, murmelte er.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Tali verwundert und legte den Kopf schief. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

„Ach nichts“, wich Garrus ihrer Frage aus und sah sie dann einen Moment abschätzend an. Schließlich seufzte er, als hätte er sich zu einer enorm schweren Entscheidung durchgerungen. „Wie es aussieht, müssen wir die nächsten fünf Stunden rumschlagen. Also … Warum erzählst du mir nicht, wie die Geschichte zwischen Doria und Boll ausgeht?“

Fünf Außenposten. Fünf Planeten. Fünf Sonnensysteme. Zu behaupten, Hacketts neuester Auftrag hätte Shepard und sein Team herumgescheucht, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung gewesen. Insgesamt brauchten sie drei Tage, um alle Außenposten zu vernichten, und der Mako befand sich danach in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Die Außenhülle war übersät mit Einschusslöchern, eine der Achsen komplett durchgebrochen und das Hauptgeschütz um zwanzig Grad verbogen. Chefingenieur Adams war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, als er den Schaden begutachtete.

„Um das zu reparieren, brauch ich mindestens zwei Wochen!“, jammerte er.

„Arbeiten Sie so schnell Sie können“, befahl Shepard ungerührt. „Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass wir eine Mission erhalten und dann ohne Einsatzfahrzeug dastehen.“

Das war in der Tat keine schöne Aussicht und Tali lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie sich das vorstellte. Die Gefechte der vergangenen Tage waren brutal gewesen und sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie das Ganze für ihr Team ausgegangen wäre, wenn sie zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen wären. Selbst im Schutz ihres Fahrzeug hatten sie alle kleinere Verletzungen davongetragen und diesmal konnten sie nicht Shepards Fahrstil verantwortlich machen.

Etwas Gutes hatte die Mission aber doch gehabt: In den letzten Tagen hatte Tali mehr über die Geth gelernt als in den gesamten drei Monaten zuvor. Es bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr, dass sich die Maschinenwesen in Kategorien einordnen ließen. Es gab die bekannten humanoiden Infanteristen, wie sie Shepard zum ersten Mal auf Eden Prime gesehen hatte. Sie waren schwer gepanzert und mit Impuls- oder Scharfschützengewehren ausgestattet. Manche von ihnen waren über drei Meter groß und schossen mit Raketenwerfern, was sie äußerst tödlich machte. Shepard hatte diese Exemplare auf „Geth-Titanen“ getauft.

Dann waren da die Kampfläufer, denen ihr Team auch auf Therum begegnet war: Riesig, vierbeinig und in der Lage, einen zerstörerischen Energieimpuls auszusenden. Beim letzten Außenposten war ihnen ein besonders großes Exemplar begegnet und es war dieser Geth gewesen, der ihrem Mako so zugesetzt hatte. Nur Shepard und seinen Granaten war es zu verdanken, dass sie diese Begegnung überlebt hatten. (Tali zitterte immer noch bei der Erinnerung und beschloss, diese neue Version der Kampfläufer fortan als „Geth-Koloss“ zu klassifizieren.)

Obendrein gab es noch eine kleinere Art von Geth, die Pirscher. Sie waren humanoid, besaßen aber längere Glieder als die Infanteristen, waren nur leicht gepanzert und der Energieimpuls, den sie aussandten, hatte nur eine kurze Reichweite. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie beinahe harmlos, aber sie waren unfassbar schnell und konnten meterhoch springen. Tali hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ein mechanischer Körper so flink bewegen konnte, und dank ihrer geringen Größe war es beinahe unmöglich, die Pirscher mit einer Schusswaffe zu treffen. Shepard und sein Team hatten schnell gelernt, dass eine Überlastung der Schaltkreise die einzig wirkungsvolle Abwehrmaßnahme gegen diese Gegner war. Tali hatte bereits ein Programm geschrieben, um die Pirscher schneller hacken zu können, und war sehr stolz auf diese Leistung.

_Allein damit wäre meine Pilgerreise ein voller Erfolg._

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie zur Flottille zurückkehrte und dem Admiralitätsrat die Daten vorlegte, die sie gesammelt hatte. Ob sie ausreichen würden, eine Strategie gegen die Geth zu planen? In jedem Fall konnte es nicht schaden, noch mehr Informationen zu sammeln, und so hatte Tali Shepard schließlich überredet, einen der toten Geth mit auf die Normandy zu nehmen, um ihn eingehender zu studieren.

Der Commander war erst gar nicht begeistert von dieser Idee, doch am Ende hatte er die Nützlichkeit eingesehen. Noch auf der Planetenoberfläche, in den rauchenden Überresten des Außenpostens, hatten er und Tali einen der Geth-Titanen zerlegt. Als die beiden schließlich sicher waren, dass kein einziges Teil mehr funktionstüchtig war, hatten sie alles aufs Schiff gebracht.

Und nun stand Tali zusammen mit Shepard an einer Werkbank auf dem Frachtdeck, umgeben von einem Berg aus Geth-Schrott, und schwebte im siebten Himmel, wie die Menschen sagen würden. Wrex hatte sich einige Meter von ihnen aufgebaut und hielt seine Schrotflinte im Anschlag.

„Ich schwör’s, wenn auch nur eine Schraube von diesem Ding zuckt, knall ich es ab!“, knurrte er. Offenbar war dem Kroganer die Sache nicht ganz geheuer.

Tali ignorierte ihn und machte sich zusammen mit dem Commander an die Arbeit. Zuerst analysierten sie die äußere Panzerung, fanden jedoch nur wenig Überraschendes. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus Palladium, besaß redundante Feldgeneratoren und eine zugegebenermaßen sehr raffinierte Ablativ-VI. Wirklich faszinierend war aber der integrierte Nanokristall-Schild, der die Geth sehr widerstandsfähig gegen die meisten Projektile machte. Wenn Tali einen Weg finden könnte, diese Technologie zu kopieren und in einen Kampfanzug zu bauen, wäre sie die reichste Quarianerin der Galaxie.

Von der Panzerung arbeiteten sich die beiden Techniker weiter vor zur Bewaffnung, dann zur Mobilität und den Schaltkreisen bis schließlich zum Speicherkern des Geth. Talis Universalwerkzeug quoll bereits über vor Daten und sie war sich sicher, dass einiges davon Jahre brauchen würde, bis sie es entschlüsselt hätte.

„Mit diesen Informationen können wir verstehen, wie sich die Geth in den letzten Jahrhunderten verändert und weiterentwickelt haben“, sprach sie aufgeregt. „Sie könnten der Schlüssel sein, um unsere Heimatwelt zurückzuerobern!“

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen“, erwiderte Shepard. „Denk nur daran, mir eine Kopie anzufertigen. Die Allianz wird sich die Finger nach diesen Daten lecken.“

Das war nach Talis Ansicht eine widerliche Vorstellung und sie hoffte, dass es sich mal wieder um eine von den vielen menschlichen Redewendungen handelte. Sie sollte sich wirklich darum bemühen, ihren Universalübersetzer zu aktualisieren. Sie waren gerade dabei, einige Dateien vom Erinnerungsspeicher des Geth zu extrahieren, als Shepard plötzlich die Stirn runzelte.

„Das ist seltsam“, murmelte er und aktivierte ein Analyseprogramm auf seinem Universalwerkzeug.

„Was ist?“, fragte Tali und sah dem Commander über die Schulter. (Was gar nicht so leicht war, denn der Mann war ein ganzes Stück größer als sie.)

„Dieser Geth hat kurz vor seiner Vernichtung ein Langstreckensignal erhalten. Es ist weniger als einen Tag alt“, sprach er.

„Ein Signal? Kannst du herausfinden, woher es kommt?“

Die beiden tauschten einen hoffnungsvollen Blick. Keiner musste aussprechen, was sie beide dachten: Jemand hatte diesem Geth aus der Ferne Anweisungen erteilt und es bestand eine gute Chance, dass es sich bei diesem Jemand um Saren handelte. Wenn sie es schafften, das Signal zu seinem Ursprung zurückzuverfolgen, hätten sie vielleicht endlich eine Spur zu dem abtrünnigen Spectre.

Für die nächste halbe Stunde waren Tali und Shepard voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, die Signalverschlüsselung zu knacken. Zum Glück ergänzten sich ihre Hacker-Fähigkeiten bestens und zwischen Talis eleganter Feinarbeit und Shepards Holzhammer-Methode gelang es ihnen schließlich, die Quelle des Signals zu bestimmen. Sie erwarteten, dass die Koordinaten sie zu irgendeinem abgelegenen Planeten am Rande der Galaxie führte, doch das Ergebnis überraschte sie beide.

„Noveria?“, fragte Shepard ungläubig. „Der Industrieplanet?“

„Der liegt im Pferdekopfnebel, nicht wahr?“, fragte Tali und überprüfte noch einmal die Koordinaten. Sie stimmten, daran bestand kein Zweifel. „Das ist beinahe im Citadel-Sektor.“

Der Commander nickte. „Wie konnte sich Saren so dicht ans Citadel-Gebiet wagen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommen hat?“

„Vielleicht ist er ohne die Sovereign dort eingetroffen? Vielleicht wollte er die Bewohner von Noveria nicht in Panik versetzen, wenn er mit diesem riesigen Schiff dort auftaucht. Noveria ist doch bewohnt, oder nicht?“

„Ich würde es nicht ‚bewohnt‘ nennen“, meinte Shepard. „Es ist ein Eisplanet und damit idealer Standort für verschiedene Industriezweige, die sonst keiner haben will. Er wird von der Noveria Development Corporation verwaltet. Die verpachten dort alle möglichen Gebäude. Fabriken, Büros, Labore … Gerüchten zufolge ist Noveria der ideale Firmenstandort für Unternehmen, die sich nicht auf die Finger schauen lassen möchten. Es wimmelt dort von korrupten Geldsäcken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand freiwillig auf Noveria wohnen würde.“

„Hmm, jetzt kommt es mir doch nicht mehr komisch vor, dass Saren sich dort aufhält. Klingt nach einer Brutstätte für kriminelle Machenschaften.“

„Wir werden es bald herausfinden“, erwiderte Shepard und trat von der Werkbank zurück. „Ich werde Joker anweisen, sofort Kurs auf Noveria zu nehmen. Und Pressly soll mir alles über den Planeten beschaffen, das er finden kann.“

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe?“, fragte Tali, doch der Spectre winkte ab.

„Nicht nötig, spiel du nur weiter mit deinem Geth“, antwortete er grinsend. „Aber mach keine bedeutende Entdeckung ohne mich.“

Shepard schien so gut gelaunt wie seit Wochen nicht mehr und Tali war erleichtert darüber. Der Commander war in den letzten Tagen mürrisch und reizbar gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Suche nach Saren so lange in einer Sackgasse steckte, musste ihn unglaublich frustrieren, insbesondere mit dem Citadel-Rat im Nacken. Aber jetzt, da sie endlich wieder eine Spur zu Saren hatten, strotzte Shepard vor Elan.

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis sie das Pax-System im Pferdekopfnebel erreichten. Als sie nur noch wenige Stunden von Noveria entfernt waren, rief Shepard das gesamte Team im Kommunikationsraum zur Besprechung zusammen.

„Okay, wir konnten die Quelle des Signals lokalisieren“, begann der Commander. „Es wurde verschlüsselt versendet, aber von einem öffentlichen Terminal in Hanshan. Das ist der einzige Raumhafen von Noveria, gewissermaßen die Hauptstadt des Planeten.“

„Ein öffentliches Terminal?“, fragte Kaidan stirnrunzelnd. „Es wird schwierig werden herauszufinden, wer das Signal gesendet hat. Vielleicht hat das Ganze überhaupt nichts mit Saren zu tun.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Saren dahintersteckt“, erwiderte Shepard zuversichtlich. „Ich habe mir die Firmen, die in Hanshan ansässig sind, genauer angesehen. Die größten sind SynIQ, SAFE und BinHex. Und jetzt kommt das Beste: Zwei der wichtigsten Investoren von BinHex sind niemand anderes als unsere Freunde Saren und Matriarchin Benezia.“

„Saren investiert in ein Genetik-Unternehmen?“, wunderte sich Garrus. „Ich nehme mal an, dass das nicht nur mit seiner Altersvorsorge zusammenhängt.“

Shepard lächelte grimmig. „Oh, ich bin sicher, er streicht sehr lukrative Prozente ein. Aber ich glaube auch, dass mehr dahintersteckt. BinHex ist der Marktführer im Bereich Genmanipulation und Biotechnologie. Gut möglich, dass sie an irgendetwas forschen, das Saren interessiert.“

Ashley verleierte die Augen. „Schon wieder eine Gruppe verrückter Wissenschaftler? Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit.“

„Was ist unsere Theorie?“, wollte Kaidan wissen. „Dass Saren sich nach seiner Investition erkundigt und deshalb auf Noveria nach dem Rechten sieht?“

Shepard nickte. „Selbst wenn das stimmt, besteht natürlich keine Garantie, dass Saren immer noch dort ist, aber es ist unsere beste Spur seit langem. Vielleicht stehen sogar einige der Geschäftsleute von Hanshan auf seiner Gehaltsliste, die wir befragen können.“

Die Art, wie er das sagte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass diese Befragung äußerst unangenehm für die Beteiligten ausfallen würde.

„Da gibt’s aber noch ein Problem“, mischte sich Wrex ein. „Ich war schon mal auf Noveria und ich kann dir versichern, dass die Unternehmer dort es nicht mögen, wenn man sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischt. Die erkennen weder die Autorität der Citadel an noch die einer anderen Regierung.“

„Mag sein, aber sie respektieren die Autorität der Spectres“, erwiderte Shepard. „Gut möglich, dass man mich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wird, aber sie werden mich auch nicht abweisen. Wir docken im Raumhafen von Hanshan an, aber jedes offizielle Allianz-Mitglied außer mir bleibt an Bord.“

Er sah entschuldigend zu Kaidan und Ashley herüber.

„Und ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, mir den Arsch abzufrieren“, meinte Ashley trocken. „Ich dachte, wir könnten einen Schneemann bauen und ihn Botschafter Udina nennen.“

Shepard grinste. „Ein anderes Mal, versprochen. Garrus, Wrex, Liara, ihr drei kommt mit.“

Damit war die Besprechung beendet und das Team bereitete sich auf seinen Einsatz vor. Tali war nicht traurig, dass sie diesmal zurückbleiben sollte. Noveria klang alles andere als gemütlich und sie hatte immer noch jede Menge Geth-Einzelteile, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Vielleicht würde sie Kaidan bitten, ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Dann hätte sie Gesellschaft und der Biotiker bekäme eine Gelegenheit sich abzulenken. Er neigte dazu, sich permanent Sorgen um das Bodenteam zu machen, wann immer er nicht Teil der Mission war.

„Wenn ich Shepard begleite, kann ich wenigstens _versuchen_ , ihn von irgendeinem Wahnsinn abzuhalten“, rechtfertigte sich Kaidan stets. „Das Universum allein weiß, auf welche Ideen der Mann kommt, wenn keiner da ist, der ihm Vernunft einredet!“

Nach allem, was Tali mitbekommen hatte, kam Shepard selbst dann auf wahnwitzige Ideen, _wenn_ Kaidan mit von der Partie war, aber diesen Gedanken behielt sie für sich.

Und war es nicht gerade Shepards Art, die Dinge auf unkonventionelle Weise anzugehen, die ihn zu dem außergewöhnlichen Commander machte, der er war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Anmerkung zu der von mir erdachten Romanreihe um Doria und Irun Boll: Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit existierenden Fanfictions, Fandoms und den dazugehörigen Charakteren sind purer Zufall. XD


	20. Ein kalter Empfang

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über die drei Lebenszyklen der Asari._

_Ihr müsst wissen, Kinder: Eine erwachsene Asari durchläuft im Verlauf ihres Lebens insgesamt drei Phasen, wobei jede davon mit einer beträchtlichen hormonellen Umstellung einhergeht, die sowohl physiologische als auch psychologische Auswirkungen hat._

_Der erste Lebenszyklus wird als „jungfräuliche Phase“ bezeichnet. Dieser Begriff rührt lediglich von dem jungen Alter her, in dem diese Phase stattfindet, und hat nichts mit der sexuellen Erfahrenheit der Asari zu tun. In der jungfräulichen Phase sind die meisten Asari überaus wissbegierig und aktiv. Viele reisen herum, probieren sich in verschiedenen Berufen aus und gehen ihre ersten romantischen Beziehungen ein. Diese können sowohl von mentalen Verschmelzungen als auch körperlichen Liebesakten begleitet werden._

_Im Alter von etwa 350 Jahren setzt die matronale Phase ein. In diesem Zyklus konzentrieren sich die meisten Asari auf die Suche nach einem Heim und einem festen Partner, mit dem sie Töchter zeugen können. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass eine Asari im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mehrere Partner hat, insbesondere wenn diese einer kurzlebigen Spezies angehören._

_Erreicht sie dann schließlich ein Alter von etwa 700 Jahren, beginnt die matriarchalische Phase einer Asari. Die Matriarchinnen gelten aufgrund ihres Alters und ihrer Erfahrung als die weisesten Geschöpfe der Galaxie. Und oft auch als die mächtigsten, denn die biotischen Fähigkeiten einer Asari erreichen in diesem Lebenszyklus ihren Höhepunkt. Matriarchinnen besitzen in der Regel einen ausgeprägten Gemeinschaftssinn und treten oft als Lehrerinnen und Anführerinnen auf._

_Natürlich sind das alles nur Verallgemeinerungen. Es gibt Fälle, in denen die matronale oder matriarchalische Phase bereits in früherem Alter einsetzt, insbesondere wenn die Asari zuvor bereits viele Verschmelzungen mit anderen Individuen eingegangen ist. Und natürlich sind auch die Asari keine Sklaven ihrer Biologie und treffen bisweilen ungewöhnliche, individuelle Entscheidungen._

_So kommt es durchaus vor, dass eine Matrone keinen Wunsch nach Nachwuchs verspürt oder eine Matriarchin sich nicht um das Gemeinwohl schert.“_

°°°°°

„Landekontrolle von Hanshan, hier ist die SSV Normandy. Bitten um Landeerlaubnis.“

_„Normandy, Ihre Ankunft ist nicht geplant. Unsere Verteidigungssysteme sind aktiviert und auf Sie gerichtet. Nennen Sie uns den Grund Ihrer Ankunft.“_

Joker rollte mit den Augen. „Eine Citadel-Mission“, teilte er dem misstrauischen Fluglotsen am anderen Ende der Leitung mit. „Wir haben einen Spectre an Bord.“

Für etwa eine Minute herrschte Stille im Cockpit und Shepard fragte sich schon, ob er Joker den Rückzug befehlen sollte, doch dann erhielten sie die gewünschte Landeerlaubnis.

_„Bitte richten Sie sich darauf ein, dass wir nach der Landung Ihre Identifikation kontrollieren werden. Wenn diese Identifikation nicht autorisiert ist, werden wir Ihr Schiff beschlagnahmen.“_

Joker schnaubte und kappte die Funkverbindung. „Sehr gastfreundlich“, meinte er zu Shepard. „Hier werde ich meinen nächsten Urlaub verbringen.“

„Das würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle überlegen“, erwiderte der Spectre. „Sie sehen das Wetter da draußen, oder?“

Tatsächlich war Wetter so ziemlich das einzige, was sich durch die Fenster erkennen ließ. Rund um Hanshan tobte ein heftiger Schneesturm und alles, was Shepard sehen konnte, waren Wirbel aus weißen Flocken. Erst als Joker das Schiff in die Andockbucht steuerte, wich das Schneegestöber Wänden aus Stahl und Shepard konnte einen Landesteg ausmachen. Der Commander trat aus dem Cockpit und begab sich zur Luftschleuse, wo bereits Garrus, Liara und Wrex auf ihn warteten. Alle drei trugen Waffen und ihre Kampfpanzerung. Shepard wagte nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass sie diese nicht brauchen würden. Das wäre mehr als naiv.

Während das Schiff andockte, versicherte Shepard sich, dass seine Pistole und sein Präzisionsgewehr sicher in ihrer Halterung ruhten, und nachdem die Anker eingerastet waren, führte er sein Team durch die Schleuse nach draußen. Im Hangar schlug ihnen eine Welle aus Kälte entgegen und der Spectre war froh über die massiven Wände und das Dach, die sie vor den Elementen draußen abschirmten. Er musste nicht fürchten, allzu bald zu erfrieren, nicht in seinem gut isolierten Kampfanzug. Aber als jemand, der seine ganze Jugend auf Raumstationen verbracht hatte, war er generell kein Freund von Wetter. Zumindest nicht von solchem Wetter.

Offenbar war er da nicht der einzige, denn Garrus neben ihm begann bereits zu grummeln. „Turianer mögen keine Kälte, hatte ich das je erwähnt?“

„Ist notiert. Also lasst uns hier nicht rumstehen“, erwiderte Shepard. „Ich wette, im Raumhafen ist es wärmer.“

Sie schritten den Landungssteg entlang, doch noch bevor sie den Ausgang des Hangars erreicht hatten, traten ihnen zwei Menschenfrauen und ein Turianer in den Weg. Alle drei trugen die gleiche Uniform und hielten Schusswaffen in den Händen.

_Sieh an, unser Empfangskomitee._

„Das ist weit genug“, sprach die Frau in der Mitte und gebot ihnen mit einer Geste, stehen zu bleiben. Offenbar war sie die Anführerin des Trios.

„Stimmt was nicht, Officer?“, fragte Shepard und bemühte sich, kooperativ zu wirken. Er hatte keine Lust, sich schon so früh nach ihrer Ankunft Ärger einzuhandeln.

„Ihr Eintreffen wurde nicht angekündigt“, erwiderte die Frau. „Ich brauche Ihre Papiere, um Ihre Identität zu bestätigen.“

„Zeugt es nicht von guten Manieren, sich zuerst vorzustellen?“, warf Garrus ein, worauf die zweite Menschenfrau rot anlief.

„Wir sind hier das Gesetz!“, keifte sie. „Erweisen Sie uns Respekt!“

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Stirling“, sprach die Anführerin, ehe sie sich wieder Shepards Team zuwandte. „Ich bin Captain Maeko Matsuo. _Schutz, Abwehr, Fürsorge Elanus_.“

„Sie gehören also zu SAFE“, meinte Shepard und verkniff sich eine Regung. Er hielt nicht viel von gewerblichen Sicherheitsleuten, die sich als Ordnungshüter aufspielten. Aber wenn so die Regeln auf Noveria waren, wäre es wohl besser, wenn er mitspielte. „Ich bin ein Spectre. Mein Name ist Commander Shepard.“

Die Frau namens Stirling schnaubte. „Blödsinn! Ein besseres Märchen ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen?“

Shepard zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Normalerweise hätte es ihn gefreut, jemanden zu treffen, der ihn _nicht_ erkannte, aber jetzt gerade war es dafür der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt.

_Haben alle Berühmtheiten dieses Problem oder nur ich?_

Er tippte auf Letzteres. Das Universum liebte es, Scherze auf seine Kosten zu treiben.

„Wir werden Ihre Behauptung überprüfen“, erwiderte Captain Matsuo ruhig. „Ich muss Sie auffordern, uns Ihre Schusswaffen auszuhändigen.“

Diese Nachricht kam bei Shepard nicht gut an und seine nächste Handlung geschah aus Reflex. Sergeant Stirling tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und plötzlich sah sie sich zwei Allianz-Pistolen, einem turianischen Gewehr und einer kroganischen Schrotflinte gegenüber, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Nie im Leben würde Shepard dieses Rattennest ohne seine Waffen betreten!

Stirling und der schweigsame Turianer zögerten nicht und erhoben ebenfalls ihre Pistolen.

„Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle lassen“, knurrte Wrex herausfordernd.

Auf Stirlings Gesicht bildete sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte. „Wollen Sie, dass wir Ihnen Ihre Waffen mit Gewalt abnehmen?“

Wrex grinste. „Oh, ich will, dass Sie es versuchen.“

Anscheinend war diese Frau dumm genug, um einen Kroganer zu provozieren. Shepard musste einschreiten, ehe die Sache richtig hässlich wurde.

„Ruhig bleiben, Leute“, befahl er seinen Kameraden und senkte langsam seine eigene Pistole. „Wir haben nicht vor, einen Kampf anzufangen.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Wrex enttäuscht, nahm aber seine Schrotflinte herunter.

Plötzlich erklang eine weibliche Stimme. „Captain Matsuo! Halten Sie sich zurück.“

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich um. Die Stimme gehörte einer menschlichen Frau in einem eleganten Kleid, das nach Shepards Auffassung mehr als unpraktisch für die eisigen Temperaturen im Hangar war. Die Frau schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören und kam mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Wir haben die Identität dieser Leute bestätigt“, sprach die Fremde. „Spectres sind autorisiert, auf Noveria Waffen zu tragen.“

Captain Matsuo nickte verstehend und salutierte. „Sehr wohl, M‘am.“

Die Fremde wandte sich an Shepard. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, Commander Shepard. Unsere Sicherheitschefin nimmt ihre Aufgaben sehr ernst.“ Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Willkommen im Hanshan-Raumhafen, dem angesehensten Ort der Galaxis für unabhängige Forschung und Entwicklung. Mein Name ist Gianna Parasini. Ich bin die Assistentin von Administrator Anoleis.“

Shepard war von so viel Höflichkeit überrascht, stand sie doch im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Empfang, den ihnen die drei SAFE-Offiziere gerade bereitet hatten. Er ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. Für so eine zierliche Person konnte diese Assistentin erstaunlich fest zupacken.

„Angenehm“, erwiderte der Spectre knapp. „Heißt das, wir dürfen den Raumhafen betreten?“

Miss Parasini nickte. „Aber natürlich. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“

Sie führte Shepards Team aus dem Hangar heraus und eine Treppe hinauf. Als sie durch eine Tür traten, erklang ein schriller Alarm, doch Miss Parasini brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Verstummen.

„Unsere automatischen Waffensensoren“, erklärte sie beiläufig. „Wie gesagt, normalerweise gestatten wir Gästen keine Waffen, aber als Spectre haben Sie eine Sondererlaubnis. Und Ihre Begleiter natürlich auch.“

„Sehr freundlich“, meinte Shepard. „Genießen Spectres bei Ihnen noch andere Privilegien?“

Miss Parasini lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich fürchte nicht, Commander. Die meisten Personen in Hanshan werden Ihnen nicht so wohlwollend begegnen wie ich. Die hiesigen Direktoren schätzen es nicht, wenn sich die Citadel in die Angelegenheiten von Noveria einmischt. Ich möchte Ihnen raten, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.“

„Ich habe hier wichtige Untersuchungen durchzuführen“, antwortete Shepard unbeeindruckt. „Ich werde dabei so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen wie nötig.“

„Wie Sie meinen. Ich rate Ihnen nur dazu, sich vorzusehen. Sonst begraben die Direktoren Sie unter einem Berg von Anklagen. Haben Sie einen guten Anwalt?“

Shepard seufzte und rang sich zu etwas Diplomatie durch. „Vielleicht können Sie mir bei meinen Ermittlungen helfen. Je schneller ich hier fertig bin, desto schneller sind Sie mich wieder los.“

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen, so gut ich kann, Commander“, meinte Miss Parasini höflich. „Was möchten Sie wissen?“

Darüber musste er nicht lange nachdenken. „Für den Anfang können Sie mir sagen, ob in letzter Zeit ein Spectre namens Saren hier gewesen ist.“

Parasini sah überrascht aus. „Saren? Nein, er war seit Monaten nicht auf Noveria.“

Diese Nachricht kam unerwartet. Hatten Shepards Instinkte so falsch gelegen? Dabei war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sie auf Noveria endlich eine Spur finden würden! Der Commander bemühte sich, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Saren war nicht hier? Sind Sie ganz sicher?“, fragte er eindringlich, obwohl er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Parasini sie anlog.

Die Assistentin nickte. „Ja. Saren ist ein wichtiger Investor hier in Hanshan, seine Anwesenheit würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Aber wenn Sie eine Angelegenheit mit ihm klären möchten, kann Ihnen vielleicht seine Stellvertreterin weiterhelfen.“

Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Stellvertreterin? Was für eine Stellvertreterin?“

„Nun, Matriarchin Benezia natürlich“, antwortete Parasini irritiert, so als wäre das offensichtlich. „Sie kam vor einer Woche hier an.“

Liara wurde blass „Benezia?“, fragte sie geschockt. „Sie ist hier?“

Shepards Gedanken rasten. Benezia war vor einer Woche auf Noveria eingetroffen – zur gleichen Zeit, als das Langstreckensignal den Geth erreicht hatte. War es gar nicht Saren gewesen, der das Signal gesendet hatte, sondern die Matriarchin? Nun, wenn Benezia wirklich als Sarens Stellvertreterin fungierte, wäre das nicht so abwegig.

„Ich muss mit Matriarchin Benezia sprechen“, meinte Shepard zu Parasini. „Wo kann ich sie finden?“

„Sie ist vor zwei Tagen zum Komplex auf Gipfel 15 aufgebrochen“, erwiderte die Assistentin. „BinHex unterhält dort eine Reihe von Laboren. Soweit ich weiß, ist sie immer noch dort.“

„Gipfel 15?“

„Wir haben in den Bergen rund um Hanshan siebzehn Forschungskomplexe. Jeder versorgt sich selbst und beherbergt mehrere hundert Angestellte. Gipfel 15 ist eine unserer größten Einrichtungen“, erklärte Parasini.

„Und wie komme ich dorthin?“

„Wenn Sie den Raumhafen verlassen wollen, benötigen Sie die Freigabe von Administrator Anoleis. Er ist der aktuelle Verwalter von Hanshan. Sie finden sein Büro auf der Hauptebene.“

Shepard bemühte sich, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Seine Geduld war nach den langen Wochen ohne eine brauchbare Spur so gut wie am Ende und er verspürte wenig Lust, jetzt auch noch bürokratische Spielchen zu spielen. Aber er sah ein, dass sie so vermutlich am schnellsten an ihr Ziel gelangten. Sie durften die Gelegenheit nicht verpassen, mit Benezia zu reden. Vielleicht konnte die Matriarchin ihnen mehr über Sarens Pläne mitteilen.

„In Ordnung, dann werden wir Administrator Anoleis mal einen Besuch abstatten“, erwiderte Shepard.

„Sehr wohl, Commander“, meinte Miss Parasini. „Wenn ich noch irgendetwas für sie tun kann, lassen Sie es mich wissen.“

Shepard nickte der Frau zu und betrat dann gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden einen Fahrstuhl. Er drückte den Knopf für die Hauptebene und die Türen schlossen sich.

„Sie ist wirklich hier“, murmelte Liara neben ihm. „Ich kann es nicht glauben.“

Der Commander musterte die Asari besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung? Willst du lieber bei der Normandy warten?“

Doch Liara schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass meine Mutter hier ist, werde ich euch auf jeden Fall zum Gipfel 15 begleiten.“

Shepard fragte sich, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Von Shiala wussten sie, dass Benezia durch die Sovereign indoktriniert wurde. Gab es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, einen Kampf mit der Matriarchin zu vermeiden? War Benezia noch in der Lage, ihre Tochter zu erkennen?

_Ich schätze, das finden wir nur heraus, indem wir mit ihr reden._

Der Fahrstuhl stoppte und sie betraten das Hauptdeck von Hanshan. Es war einladender, als Shepard erwartet hatte. Der gesamte Raumhafen war ein riesiger Kasten aus Beton, Stahl und Glas, der die Elemente abhielt. Im oberen Teil der Außenwände war eine große Fensterfront eingelassen, durch die Shepard den Schneesturm draußen erkennen konnte, doch im Raumhafen selbst war es warm. Sie standen auf einer großen Plaza, die irgendjemand versucht hatte, mit ein paar Zimmerpflanzen und einem künstlichen Wasserfall aufzuhübschen. Es gab ein paar Bänke und kleine Läden und überall liefen Geschäftsleute verschiedener Spezies umher. Das friedliche Bild wurde ein wenig von den SAFE-Offizieren getrübt, die an jeder Ecke standen und Shepards Team beäugten, aber letztendlich ließen sie sie in Ruhe.

„Okay, seht euch um“, befahl der Spectre. „Irgendwo muss das Büro von diesem Administrator sein.“

Von der Plaza gingen etliche Türen und Fahrstühle ab und Shepard vermutete, dass sie zu den Firmensitzen führten. Ein großer Teil des Gebäudekomplexes bestand offenbar aus einem Hotel und ein anderer wurde als Garage ausgeschildert.

Nach zehn Minuten fanden sie endlich die Verwaltung von Hanshan und kurz darauf standen sie vor der Bürotür des Administrators. Der Name auf dem Schild daneben war so lang, dass er drei Zeilen einnahm.

„‚Rannadril Ghan Swa Fulsoom Karaten Narr Eadi Bel Anoleis‘“, las Liara vor. „Muss ein Salarianer sein.“

Shepard drückte auf einen Knopf neben der Tür und aktivierte die Sprechanlage. Doch noch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, erklang eine ungeduldige Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ja, ja, nun kommen Sie schon rein!“

Damit verstummte die Anlage und die Tür öffnete sich. Irritiert traten Shepard und seine Kameraden ein und fanden sich in einem großen Büro wieder. Sicherheitskameras surrten und verfolgten jeden ihrer Schritte, während sie sich einem protzigen Schreibtisch näherten. Dahinter saß ein Salarianer, der im Sekundentakt zwischen drei verschiedenen Monitoren und zwei Datenpads hin und herblickte. Dies musste der Administrator von Hanshan sein.

„Commander Shepard, meine Assistentin hat Sie bereits angekündigt“, sprach Anoleis, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, von seinen Bildschirmen aufzublicken. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich nicht aufstehe. Ich habe keine Zeit, um Weltraum-Vagabunden zu unterhalten.“

 _Welch höflicher Empfang. Ich mag diesen Administrator jetzt schon_.

Shepard verschränkte die Arme. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin?“

„Jaja, erster menschlicher Spectre, Überlebender von Akuze, Held von Feros etcetera etcetera“, erwiderte Anoleis und wedelte desinteressiert mit der Hand. „Nur ein Narr lässt sich auf Verhandlungen ein, ohne den Geschäftspartner zu kennen.“

„Schön zu hören, dass Sie zu Verhandlungen bereit sind“, antwortete Shepard und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Nun sah der Salarianer doch auf, doch der Blick, mit dem er den Spectre bedachte, war alles andere als freundlich.

„Damit wir uns verstehen, Commander: Dieser Empfang ist reine Höflichkeit. Ich werde nur so weit kooperieren, wie es die Direktoren von mir verlangen. Unternehmen kommen hierher, um vor dem galaktischen Gesetz unbehelligt zu bleiben. Die Schoßhunde des Citadel-Rats sind hier nicht gerne gesehen.“

Shepard schnaubte amüsiert. Er war in seinem Leben schon mit einigen Namen bedacht wurden, aber als „Schoßhund“ bezeichnet zu werden, war definitiv eine neue Erfahrung.

„Soll das heißen, Sie haben hier keine Sicherheitsprotokolle?“, fragte der Commander.

„Was für eine lächerliche Frage“, erwiderte Anoleis. „Denken Sie, eine auf Profit besonnene Firma würde in Bezug auf Verluste keine Vorkehrungen treffen? Hier auf Noveria haben die Projektleiter und Investoren das Sagen, keine wichtigtuerischen Politiker.“

„Keine Einmischung durch Politiker? Klingt traumhaft“, kommentierte Garrus, doch Shepard ignorierte ihn.

„Wo wir von Investoren sprechen: Ich hörte, dass eine Asari-Matriarchin hier sei. Benezia?“

Der Administrator sah überrascht aus. „Lady Benezia? Ja, sie traf vor einer Woche hier ein, zusammen mit einer Eskorte und etwas Frachtgut. Derzeit ist sie jedoch auf Gipfel 15.“

„Von welcher Art von Eskorte sprechen wir hier?“, wollte Shepard wissen. Wenn Benezia Leibwächter dabei hatte, könnte es schwierig werden, sie mit einem Gespräch zu konfrontieren.

Anoleis rollte mit den Glubschaugen. „Das versteht sich doch von selbst: Sicherheitsleute, die ihre Person schützen. Hauptsächlich Asari-Soldaten.“

Wrex schnaubte. „Sie lassen Asari herumlaufen, die Sie mit Ihrem Gehirn töten können, und verweigern _uns_ die Waffen?“ Shepard machte sich nicht die Mühe, Wrex daran zu erinnern, dass dieser selbst in der Lage war, jemanden mühelos ohne Waffe zu töten. Und das nicht nur mit seinem Gehirn.

„Sie haben alle Bestimmungen beachtet“, erwiderte Anoleis ungerührt. „Ich hatte keinen Grund, Lady Benezia zu verbieten, sie mitzunehmen.“

„Und was hat es mit diesem Frachtgut auf sich, dass Sie erwähnt haben?“, fragte Shepard.

„Groß, schwer und versiegelt“, lautete die wenig hilfreiche Antwort. „Es hat den Waffensensor passiert. Alles andere geht uns nichts an.“

Shepards Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Benezia hatte Frachtkisten mit unbekanntem Inhalt nach Noveria gebracht, ohne dass jemand nachgefragt hatte? Sarens Status in Hanshan war entweder noch bedeutender, als Shepard angenommen hatte, oder es waren jede Menge Schmiergelder geflossen. Vermutlich in die Tasche des Salarianers, der ihm gerade gegenübersaß.

„Wissen Sie, warum Matriarchin Benezia hier ist?“

„Soweit ich weiß, kam sie als Agent Sarens Vollstreckerin und ist im Auftrag von BinHex hier“, meinte Anoleis. „Es gab kürzlich Probleme auf Gipfel 15, um die sich Saren kümmern muss.“

„Was für Probleme?“

„Wir erhielten einen Code Omega von 15, die automatische Warnung bei einem Bruch der Sicherheitsprotokolle. Seitdem besteht kein Kontakt mehr mit der Einrichtung. Die Details sind mir nicht bekannt“, antwortete der Administrator und tat nicht einmal so, als würde er seine Unwissenheit bedauern.

Allmählich verlor Shepard die Geduld. „Gut, dann bringe ich es selbst in Erfahrung. Sagen Sie mir, wie ich zum Gipfel 15 komme.“

Anoleis schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das geht nicht. Da draußen tobt derzeit ein Schneesturm. Die Shuttles können nicht fliegen und alle Wege zu Gipfel 15 sind unpassierbar.“

„Dann fliegen wir eben mit der Normandy hin“, schlug Garrus vor, doch auch diesmal brachte der Administrator einen Einwand vor.

„Die Skadi-Berge sind eine raue Gegend. Ihr Schiff ist viel zu groß, um dort sicher in Tiefflug zu gehen und Personen abzusetzen. Die Winde würden es gegen die Felsen drücken.“

„Gut, dann fahren wir“, erwiderte Shepard und überlegte, wie sie das anstellen konnten. Der Mako war noch nicht einsatzfähig, aber waren sie nicht vorhin an einer Garage vorbeigekommen? Sicher gab es in diesem Raumhafen wenigstens ein Fahrzeug, das sie sich ausleihen konnten.

„Welchen Teil von ‚alle Wege sind unpassierbar‘ haben Sie nicht verstanden?“, fragte Anoleis ungläubig. „Machen Sie es nicht schwerer, als es ist, Shepard.“

„Lassen Sie das doch einfach meine Sorge sein. Wie wär’s, wenn Sie uns ein Fahrzeug zur Verfügung stellen? Dann können _wir_ zu Gipfel 15 fahren, _Sie_ sind uns los und alle sind glücklich.“

Der Salarianer lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte gehässig. „Wissen Sie, Commander, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte. Ich glaube, der Höflichkeiten sind hiermit Genüge getan“, brachte er das Gespräch zu einem abrupten Abschluss. „Wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten, mein Büro zu verlassen. Jede Minute meiner Zeit, die Sie verschwenden, kostet die Firma zwölf Credits, und meine Buchhaltung ist auf Zack.“

Damit griff Anoleis wieder nach einem seiner Datenpads und ignorierte Shepard und seine Leute. Der Commander knirschte mit den Zähnen. Für einen Moment gab er sich der Fantasie hin, diesem korrupten Administrator seine Pistole an die Stirn zu pressen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Der Raumhafen wimmelte von SAFE-Offizieren und Shepard würde sich sicher keine Freunde machen, indem er den Verwalter bedrohte.

 _Das kann unser Plan B sein_ , entschied der Spectre. _Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan A._

Sie verließen Anoleis‘ Büro und Shepard war bereits dabei, ihre nächsten Schritte zu überdenken, als eine vertraute Stimme sie ansprach. Zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckten sie Miss Parasini, die offenbar im Gang auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatten Sie keinen großen Erfolg bei Administrator Anoleis“, begrüßte sie sie mitleidig. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.“

„Wenn Sie wussten, dass es so laufen würde, warum haben Sie uns überhaupt erst zu ihm geschickt?“, fragte Shepard wütend. Er hatte wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als sich wie eine Schachfigur hin und her schieben zu lassen.

„Als Anoleis‘ Assistentin bin ich verpflichtet, die offiziellen Wege einzuhalten“, erwiderte Parasini ruhig. „Und außerdem befanden wir uns vorhin in Hörweite von zu vielen versteckten Ohren. Der Eingangsbereich des Raumhafens wird ständig überwacht.“

„Verstehe“, meinte Shepard langsam. „Und was hätten Sie mir – rein hypothetisch – gesagt, wenn wir nicht belauscht worden wären?“

„Ich hätte – rein hypothetisch – erwähnt, dass Administrator Anoleis nicht der Einzige ist, der Ihnen einen Garagenpass besorgen kann. Jeder Manager auf Hanshan besitzt einen solchen Pass.“

„Das ist in der Tat interessant. Und hätten Sie dabei womöglich auch einen Namen genannt?“

Parasini lächelte. „Ich hätte eventuell erwähnt, dass sich ein Gespräch mit Lorik Qui’in, dem Geschäftsführer von SynIQ, lohnen könnte. Er müsste sich in diesem Moment an der Hotelbar aufhalten. Anoleis hat erst heute sein Büro schließen lassen wegen angeblicher Bestechungsvorwürfe.“

„Die Hotelbar, was? Ich glaube, ich verspüre grad das Bedürfnis nach einem Drink“, erwiderte Shepard und seine Laune verbesserte sich bereits.

„Dann möchte ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt auf Hanshan, Commander.“ Damit zwinkerte Parasini ihm zu und zog ihrer Wege. Shepard und sein Team sahen ihr interessiert hinterher.

„Die gefällt mir“, meinte Wrex grinsend. „Meint ihr, wir können ihr vertrauen?“

„Eine Hotelbar ist ein ziemlich seltsamer Ort für einen Hinterhalt“, erwiderte Liara. „Ich finde, wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben.“

„Ich hab schon mal von diesem Lorik Qui’in gehört“, schaltete sich Garrus ein. „Er ist Turianer und nicht mehr der Jüngste. Sein Unternehmen ist eines der wenigen, das vom Citadel-Rat lizenziert ist, KI-Forschung zu betreiben.“

„KI-Forschung?“, fragte Shepard nach. „Kein Wunder, dass er seine Firma auf Noveria eingerichtet hat. Hier muss er sich nicht mit Demonstranten herumschlagen. Hat er je Ärger gemacht?“

Garrus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. SynIQ hat stets alle Auflagen des Rats erfüllt und arbeitet weitgehend transparent. Qui’in mag vielleicht ein kapitalistischer Drecksack sein, aber zumindest keiner von der ganz üblen Sorte. Ich wette, diese Vorwürfe hat sich Anoleis aus den Fingern gesaugt.“

„Wenn das nicht vielversprechend klingt. Aber gut, es kann nicht schaden, mit diesem Qui‘in zu reden. Jeder, der diesen verdammten Administrator gegen sich aufbringt, ist mir sympathisch.“

Damit war es beschlossen. Sie gingen zurück zur Plaza und steuerten von dort das Hotel an. Dieses war wesentlich leichter zu finden als der Verwaltungstrakt. Gefühlt alle zehn Meter tauchte ein Hinweisschild auf, das ihnen den Weg wies. Das Hotel musste eine Menge Credits in sein Marketing investieren.

_Und das obwohl es keinerlei Konkurrenz hier in Hanshan hat._

Sie kamen an einer Werbetafel für Tagesausflüge vorbei (anscheinend war es am Aquätor von Noveria warm genug, um dort Tauch-Touren zu buchen) und betraten die Hotellobby. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich die Rezeption und eine Reihe von Fahrstühlen, die zu den Gästezimmern führten. Shepard und sein Team wandten sich jedoch nach links, denn dort ging es zu Bar.

Diese war überraschend groß und erstreckte sich über mindestens zwei Etagen. Fast jeder Tisch war besetzt und selbst auf den freien Flächen standen jede Menge Leute herum und unterhielten sich. Von irgendwoher erklang Musik. Offenbar war dies der Ort auf Hanshan, an dem die Firmenmitarbeiter nach Feierabend Dampf abließen.

„Irgendeine Idee, wie unser Mann aussieht?“, fragte Shepard an Garrus gewandt.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, wir sollten uns einfach umsehen, bis wir einen wichtig aussehenden Turianer entdecken.“

Da ihnen nichts Besseres einfiel, taten sie genau das. Langsam drehten sie ihre Runde durch die Bar und bemühten sich darum, unauffällig zu sein. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis viele der Gäste sie mit misstrauischen Blicken bedachten und aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten. Shepard fragte sich, ob es nur ihre Waffen waren, die so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregten, oder ob sich bereits rumgesprochen hatte, wer er war.

 _Natürlich._ Jetzt _erkennen mich die Leute hier!_

Spectres schienen auf Noveria wirklich nicht gerne gesehen zu sein. Es sei denn natürlich, sie ließen jede Menge Geld hier so wie Saren.

„Shepard, dort“, flüsterte Liara plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie deutete unauffällig zu einem Tisch, an dem ein einzelner Turianer saß. Er war gut gekleidet und obwohl es bei Turianern schwer zu sagen war, hatte Shepard den Eindruck, dass dieser hier fortgeschrittenen Alters war.

Der Spectre beschloss, den Versuch zu wagen, und trat an den Tisch heran. Der Turianer sah überrascht auf.

„Guten Tag“, begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Guten Tag“, erwiderte Shepard. „Sind Sie Lorik Qui’in?“

„Der bin ich in der Tat. Und Sie sind der Spectre, der eben ankam. Ganz Hanshan zerreißt sich bereits das Maul über Sie.“

„Ich könnte auch ein unbedeutender Neuankömmling sein“, wandte Shepard ein, woraufhin der Turianer lachte.

„Oh, da müssen Sie sich aber mehr anstrengen, Commander“, erwiderte Qui’in und seine Mandibel zuckten amüsiert. „Sie tragen Waffen und das dürfen hier sonst nur die Offiziere von SAFE. Und nichts für Ungut, aber selbst ohne die Waffen wirken Sie nicht unbedingt, als gehörten Sie zum üblichen Klientel auf Noveria. Das erkennt man schon daran, dass Sie nicht herumsitzen und überteuertes Wasser trinken.“

„Okay, Sie haben mich erwischt“, gab Shepard zu und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bin der Spectre. Ist das für Sie ein Problem?“

„Ganz und gar nicht“, meinte Qui’in und lud Shepard und sein Team ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Überrascht kamen sie der Einladung nach.

„Wissen Sie, Administrator Anoleis hat ein Rundschreiben an die hiesigen Manager verschickt, kaum dass Sie einen Fuß in den Raumhafen gesetzt haben“, erklärte der Turianer. „Er riet uns dazu, Sie zu meiden und uns nicht auf Gespräche mit Ihnen einzulassen. ‚Zum Wohle der Interessen von Noveria‘.“ Qui’in schnaubte abfällig.

„Und trotzdem reden Sie mit uns?“

„Sagen wir es so: Der Administrator und ich verstehen uns dieser Tage nicht allzu gut“, meinte Qui’in und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Also, Commander, wie kann ein alter Turianer wie ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

Endlich hatten sie jemanden gefunden, der bereit war, sie zu unterstützen. Shepard verlor keine Zeit und trug Qui’in ihr Anliegen vor.

„Okay, Sie brauchen also einen Garagenpass. Und wie der Zufall so will, bin ich der Leiter des hiesigen Büros von SynIQ und habe so einen Pass. Zumindest im Moment noch.“

„Im Moment? Klingt, als hätten Sie ein paar Probleme“, wandte Garrus ein.

Qui’in nickte. „Administrator Anoleis hat mein Büro geschlossen. Er behauptet, Berichten über meine Korruption nachzugehen.“ Er blickte Shepard vielsagend an. „Wissen Sie, dieser Salarianer ist ein sehr interessanter Mann. Und er ist ziemlich reich geworden, seitdem er die direkte Kontrolle über die Mieten hat. Ein bemerkenswerter Zufall, nicht wahr?“

Shepard zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So wie Sie das sagen, habe ich nicht den Eindruck, als würden Sie an einen Zufall glauben.“

„Allerdings nicht. Tatsächlich habe ich sogar Beweise für Anoleis‘ Machenschaften“, erwiderte Qui’in und sah mürrig drein. „Und als Anoleis dahinterkam, brachte er irgendeine fingierte Anklage gegen mich vor und ließ mein Büro schließen. Ich wette, er kann es kaum erwarten, seine Schläger dort rumschnüffeln zu lassen, damit sie für ihn die Beweise vernichten.“

Shepard witterte seine Gelegenheit. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich die Beweise für Sie sichere? Und Sie geben mir im Austausch Ihren Garagenpass?“

Der alte Turianer musterte ihn abschätzend. „Hmm, Sie helfen mir und ich helfe dafür Ihnen? Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Ich habe sowieso keine Verwendung für diesen Pass. Außerhalb dieses Raumhafens gibt es nur Schnee und hungrige Nathak. Beides nicht mein Fall.“

„Dann haben wir einen Deal. Sagen Sie uns, was wir wissen müssen.“

Qui’in wühlte einen Moment in seiner Tasche und überreichte Shepard dann eine Chipkarte und eine optische Speicherdisk. „Das ist mein Zugangspass fürs Büro. Er aktiviert den Fahrstuhl zu SynIQ. Und mit der OSD können Sie auf meinen Bürocomputer zugreifen. Ich habe den Download der Beweise bereits vorbereitet. Stecken Sie die Disk einfach ins Laufwerk, der Rest geschieht automatisch.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Garrus ungläubig. „Warum haben Sie das nicht längst selbst erledigt?“

„Jaaaa, da kommt der gefährliche Teil ins Spiel“, meinte Qui’in. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Anoleis‘ Lakaien bereits dort sind und mein Büro auf den Kopf stellen. Es könnte recht unangenehm werden, auf sie zu treffen.“

„Und wer sind diese Lakaien?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„SAFE-Offiziere, die Anoleis unter der Hand bezahlt. Captain Matsuo weiß nichts von dieser Nebenbeschäftigung.“

Shepard dachte einen Moment nach. Er hegte Skrupel, Menschen oder Aliens zu töten, die nur ihren Job machten, aber wenn sich diese Sicherheitsleute unter der Hand anheuern ließen, waren sie im Grunde nichts anderes als Söldner.

„Ich werde mich darauf konzentrieren, Ihre Beweise zu beschaffen. Mit etwas Glück müssen wir gegen niemanden kämpfen“, meinte der Spectre. „Wenn Anoleis‘ Schläger allerdings zuerst schießen, kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

„Vermeiden Sie einfach Blutflecken auf dem Teppich, mehr verlange ich nicht“, erwiderte Qui’in in unbeschwertem Ton.

Sie ließen sich von dem Turianer den Weg zum SynIQ-Fahrstuhl erklären und verabschiedeten sich. Sie verließen das Hotel, bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg über die Plaza und durchschritten einige Türen. Nach zehn Minuten standen sie schließlich in einem unscheinbaren Gang und starrten auf die Aufzugtür zu SynIQ. Ein Display zeigte an, dass der Fahrstuhl inaktiv war, also ging Shepard davon aus, dass Anoleis‘ Schläger noch nicht oben im Büro waren.

_Vielleicht können wir die Aktion still und leise durchziehen, ohne uns mit diesen Typen anlegen zu müssen._

Rasch entsann Shepard seinen Plan. „Okay, Garrus und ich fahren allein dort rauf und beeilen uns, die Daten von Qui’ins Computer zu sichern. Liara und Wrex, ihr bleibt hier und behaltet den Fahrstuhl im Auge. Sollte sich jemand nähern, gebt uns über Funk Bescheid. Kämpft nicht selbst gegen sie, sonst habt ihr sofort die gesamte Sicherheitsmannschaft gegen euch.“

Der Spectre zückte Qui’ins Zugangskarte, hielt sie gegen das Display und die Fahrstuhltür sprang auf. Dann stiegen er und Garrus ein und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Was genau soll es uns eigentlich nützen, wenn die beiden uns Bescheid geben?“, fragte der Turianer beiläufig, während sie nach oben fuhren. „Der Fahrstuhl ist der einzige Zugang zum Büro. Wenn Anoleis‘ Söldner uns folgen, sitzen wir da oben mit ihnen fest.“

„Immerhin wären wir vorgewarnt“, meinte Shepard und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und besser, wir kämpfen hinter verschlossenen Türen gegen sie als in der Nähe der Plaza.“

„Wie du meinst. Denk nur daran, was Qui’in über seinen Teppich gesagt hat.“

Als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen, wurden ihre Augen groß. Die Chefetage von SynIQ zog sich über zwei Stockwerke und bot genug Platz, um die gesamte Normandy darin zu parken. Im Eingangsbereich plätscherte ein riesiger Zimmerbrunnen vor sich hin und beinahe jeder Zentimeter Wand war mit teuren Kunstwerken zugehängt.

„Wow, wir arbeiten definitiv in der falschen Branche“, kommentierte Garrus und nahm eine alabasterne Statue in Augenschein, die mit viel Fantasie eine Turianerin darstellte.

„Sprich nur für dich selbst“, erwiderte Shepard grinsend. „Ich werde von der Allianz _und_ vom Citadel-Rat bezahlt. Allein mit dem, was ich als Gefahrenzulage erhalte, könnte ich mich zur Ruhe setzen.“

„Gefahrenzulage? Warum? Bloß weil die reale Chance besteht, dass du früher oder später einen Arm bei deinem Job verlierst? Oder ein Bein? Oder von einem Dreschschlund gefressen wirst? Oder …“

„Ich hab’s verstanden, danke“, unterbrach ihn Shepard. „Anstatt dir mein überaus schmerzhaftes Ableben vorzustellen, hilf mir lieber, Qui’ins Büro zu finden.“

„Lass es uns in der oberen Etage versuchen“, schlug Garrus vor. „Wenn ich der Boss von dem Laden wäre, hätte ich mein Büro wortwörtlich an der Spitze.“

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Geschäftsführer freiwillig den beschwerlichsten Arbeitsweg für sich wählen“, meinte Shepard, während sie die Treppe emporstiegen. „Ich meine, Tag für Tag diese Stufen, wenn sie ihren Schreibtisch genauso gut direkt neben die Eingangstür stellen könnten.“

„Wahrscheinlich stehen sie drauf, dass jeder andere auch all diese Stufen nehmen muss, um zu ihnen zu kommen. Stell dir vor, du sitzt den ganzen Tag deinen Arsch hinterm Schreibtisch platt und rufst im Minutentakt deine Lakaien zu dir ins Büro, die dann keuchend und verschwitzt vor dir antanzen. Ich wette, das ist sehr unterhaltsam.“

„Du hast Recht. Wenn ich zurück bin, deaktiviere ich die Fahrstühle auf der Normandy und lasse mir nur noch in meiner Kabine Bericht erstatten. Die Mannschaft kann die Bewegung vertragen.“

„Deine Kabine ist ganze zehn Schritte von der Crew-Lounge entfernt. Selbst zum Klo haben es die Leute weiter.“

„Auch wieder wahr. Dann halte ich alle Besprechungen ab jetzt auf dem Klo ab.“

„Ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass du die falschen Schlüsse aus dieser Unterhaltung ziehst, Shepard.“

Wie sich herausstellte, befand sich Qui’ins Büro in der hintersten Ecke und war mindestens ebenso protzig wie der Rest der Chefetage. Der Teppich, um den der Manager so besorgt gewesen war, war von einer widerlich senfgelben Farbe und nach Shepards Ansicht konnte das Ding kaum scheußlicher aussehen, Blut hin oder her. Aber sie waren nicht hier, um über SynIQs Inneneinrichtung zu urteilen.

Shepard trat an Qui’ins Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Als er nach einem Passwort gefragt wurde, steckte er die OSD ins Laufwerk und prompt startete ein Download-Programm.

„So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis …“

 _„Shepard, bitte kommen!“_ , erklang plötzlich Liaras Stimme in seinem Ohr.

Der Spectre tastete nach seinem Funkgerät. „Wir hören dich, Liara. Was ist los?“

_„Acht bewaffnete Leute sind soeben in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen und auf dem Weg zu euch. Ihre Anführerin ist diese unfreundliche SAFE-Offizierin von vorhin. Sergeant Stirling.“_

„Okay, haben verstanden. Wir kümmern uns drum“, antwortete Shepard ruhig. „Wenn ihr in fünf Minuten nichts von uns hört, nehmt den Fahrstuhl und kommt hier rauf. Shepard Ende.“

„Warum lässt du sie nicht gleich raufkommen?“, fragte Garrus und checkte den Munitionsblock seiner Pistole.

„Weil ich immer noch hoffe, das Ganze ohne Blutvergießen hinter uns zu bringen. Und nicht nur wegen Qui’ins Teppich.“

Zum Glück beendete der Computer soeben den Download und Shepard konnte die Speicherdisk samt Daten einstecken. Rasch schaltete er den PC aus.

„Hör zu, wenn diese Schläger hier ankommen, verstecken wir uns“, meinte er zu Garrus. „Die Etage ist riesig und obendrein verwinkelt, und sie wissen nicht, dass wir hier sind. Während sie die verschiedenen Räume absuchen, schleichen wir uns an ihnen vorbei zum Fahrstuhl und keiner wird je erfahren, dass wir hier waren.“

Der Turianer sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, stimmte aber zu. Schnell liefen sie die Treppe hinunter in die untere Etage und sahen sich um. Zum Glück fand jeder von ihnen einen Schlupfwinkel und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon hörten sie, wie der Fahrstuhl sich näherte. Hastig duckten sie sich in ihr Versteck, doch dann tat sich ein unerwartetes Problem auf.

„Hey, als ich sagte, such dir ein Versteck, meinte ich damit, dass du dir dein _eigenes_ suchen sollst!“, zischte Shepard.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du dich unter denselben verdammten Schreibtisch hocken willst wie ich?“, zischte Garrus zurück. „Nimm deinen Ellenbogen aus meinem Gesicht!“

„Nur wenn du aufhörst, mir mit deinen Stacheln ein Auge auszustechen! … Autsch! Ernsthaft, gibt’s an euch Turianern irgendein Körperteil, das nicht spitz und kantig ist?“

„Schon, aber das enthülle ich nur in privaten Momenten.“

„Danke, ich verzichte.“

„Das sollte auch kein Angebot sein. Tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, Shepard, aber du bist nicht mein Typ.“

„Jetzt verletzt du meine Gefühle. Raus aus meinem Versteck!“

„Ich war zuerst hier! Wenn überhaupt solltest du dir ein neues Versteck suchen!“

„Nein, du …“

„Hey, ihr Genies!“, erklang plötzlich eine ungeduldige Stimme. „Wie wär’s, wenn ihr _beide_ aus eurem Versteck hervorkommt? Das, nebenbei bemerkt, ziemlich jämmerlich ist.“

Shepard und Garrus sahen sich an. So viel zu ihrem Plan, ungesehen zum Fahrstuhl zu kommen. So würdevoll wie möglich (was nicht besonders würdevoll war) krabbelten die beiden unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und fanden sich Sergeant Stirling gegenüber.

„Commander Shepard“, knurrte die Frau in dem gleichen Ton, den sie schon in der Andockbucht an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?“

„Mein turianischer Freund hier und ich leben unsere Fantasie einer Büro-Affäre aus. Lorik Qui’in hat uns dafür freundlicherweise seine Geschäftsräume zur Verfügung gestellt“, antwortete Shepard, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich Garrus‘ Blicke in seinen Schädel bohrten. „Und was machen Sie hier?“

„Gegen Qui’in wird wegen Korruption ermittelt“, meinte Stirling bestimmt und zeigte keinerlei Regung angesichts von Shepards Bemerkung. „Wir sind hier, um Ergebnisse zu liefern.“

„Ergebnisse, für die Sie Administrator Anoleis bezahlt, nicht wahr? Weiß Captain Matsuo, dass Sie hier sind?“

„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an!“, keifte die Frau.

„Wissen Sie was? Sie haben Recht, das geht uns wirklich nichts an“, meinte Shepard. „Wie wäre es mit Folgendem: Sie tun so, als hätten Sie uns nicht gesehen, und wir sahen Sie nicht.“

Sergeant Stirling schien von diesem Vorschlag nicht sehr angetan zu sein, denn im nächsten Moment richteten alle acht SAFE-Offiziere die Waffen auf Shepard und Garrus.

„Jemand, den du nicht beschwatzen kannst?“, kommentierte der Turianer, während er langsam die Hände über den Kopf hob. „Heute ist einfach nicht dein Tag, oder, Shepard?“

Der Spectre hob ebenfalls seine Arme. „Offenbar. Ich hätte sowas ahnen müssen, als heute Morgen die Kaffeemaschine kaputt ging.“

„Was das betrifft: Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Tali sie sabotiert hat, nachdem Chakwas sie bestochen hat. Anscheinend ist die gute Frau Doktor besorgt über den Koffeinkonsum der Crew.“

„Wirklich? Verdammt, das ist hinterhältig. Ich war schon kurz davor, dieses Dextro-Gesöff zu probieren, das du jeden Morgen in dich reinschüttest.“

„Nur zu, aber dann solltest du dich wirklich darauf einstellen, deine Meetings in den nächsten Tagen vom Klo aus zu führen.“

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal meinen Bericht vor dem Citadel-Rat abliefern muss, komme ich auf die Idee zurück. Das Ambiente scheint mir dafür geeignet.“

„Verdammt, haltet die Klappe, alle beide!“, schrie Stirling und fuchtelte wütend mit ihrer Pistole. „Ist euch nicht klar, in welcher Lage ihr steckt?“

„Oh, absolut. Wir werden von einem Haufen Möchtegern-Cops bedroht, die geschmiert wurden, um Anoleis‘ Machenschaften zu vertuschen“, erwiderte Shepard. „Kommt das in etwa hin?“

„Schade, dass wir nicht auf der Citadel sind“, fügte Garrus hinzu. „Die C-Sicherheit ist sehr kreativ, wenn es darum geht, gegen Korruption in den eigenen Reihen vorzugehen.“

„Wirklich, was tun sie denn?“

„Oh, einmal, da haben sie …“

„Genug!“, brüllte Stirling und Shepard war sich sicher, dass er eine Ader an ihrer Schläfe pochen sah. „Noch ein Wort und ich jag euch beiden eine Kugel ins Gehirn!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir sind schon still“, sprach der Commander beruhigend. „Wir wollten nur die Stille überbrücken, während wir gewartet haben.“

Stirling sah irritiert drein. „Gewartet? Worauf gewartet?“

„Dass die fünf Minuten um sind.“

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und ein dreihundert Kilo schwerer Kroganer stürmte den Raum. Dichtauf folgte eine Asari, deren Hände von einem biotischen Schimmer umspielt wurden.

Stirling stieß einen Schrei aus und wandte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Shepard und Garrus nutzten die Überraschung der Sicherheitsleute, um aus der Schusslinie zu springen und ihre eigenen Waffen zu ziehen.

Der Kampf, der daraufhin folgte, war schnell und brutal, denn obwohl Anoleis‘ Schläger in der Überzahl waren, hatten sie keine Chance gegen Shepard und sein Team. Am Ende stapelten sich acht Leichen im Eingangsbereich, aber immerhin waren alle weit entfernt von Qui’ins heißgeliebtem Teppich. Shepard verbuchte das als Erfolg.

Er hoffte, dass niemand allzu bald nach den Offizieren suchen würde. Es bereitete ihm zwar kein schlechtes Gewissen, korrupte Mistkerle auszuschalten, die als Erstes die Waffen gezückt hatten, aber er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Verzögerungen. Shepard wollte nur endlich diesen verdammten Garagenpass erhalten und zu Gipfel 15 aufbrechen.

_Wir müssen einfach zu Lorik Qui’in zurück und die Sache ist erledigt._

Doch ganz so einfach sollte es nicht werden, denn kaum waren Shepard und sein Team mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten gefahren, wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Commander Shepard“, begrüßte sie Miss Parasini und verschränkte die Arme. „Mir wurde soeben eine Lärmbeschwerde aus den Räumen von SynIQ gemeldet. Sie wissen nicht zufällig was darüber?“

Der Spectre setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Oh ja, das waren wir. Lorik Qui’in hat uns gebeten, uns um das Ungeziefer in seinem Büro zu kümmern. Die Viecher waren zäher als erwartet.“

Parasini zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie sind ein Klugscheißer, was? Gut, damit kann ich umgehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Überreste dieses ‚Ungeziefers‘ schnell und diskret entsorgt werden.“

„Oh, ähm … das ist sehr zuvorkommend“, meinte Shepard überrascht. So langsam fragte er sich, was für ein Spiel diese Frau spielte.

Parasini schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Es ist wohl an der Zeit, mich erneut vorzustellen“, sprach sie und hob eine Dienstmarke in die Höhe. „Giana Parasini, Interne Ermittlung von Noveria.“

Jetzt war Shepard einigermaßen verblüfft. „Eine interne Ermittlerin?“

„Ja. Die Direktoren wissen von Anoleis‘ Korruption und haben Ermittlungen gegen ihn veranlasst. Ich arbeite seit sechs Monaten undercover als seine Assistentin“, erklärte sie.

„Sie ermitteln gegen ihn?“, fragte der Spectre. „Ich dachte, Korruption gehört auf Noveria zum guten Ton.“

„Wir haben hier die unausgesprochene Regel: ‚Mach keinen Ärger.‘ Egoismus wird toleriert, solange er nicht geschäftsschädigend ist. Und Anoleis vertreibt mit seinem Verhalten die Kunden“, meinte Parasini. „Deshalb habe ich eine Bitte an Sie.“

„Lassen Sie hören.“

„Überreden Sie Qui’in, vor den Direktoren auszusagen. Mit seinen Beweisen können wir Anoleis verhaften, damit dieser Planet wieder profitabel geführt werden kann.“

„Sie arbeiten Seite an Seite mit Anoleis und sind trotzdem auf die Beweise von Qui’in angewiesen?“, fragte Garrus. „Warum nutzen Sie nicht Anoleis‘ Aufzeichnungen?“

Parasini schnaubte. „Er ist ein Gauner, aber kein Idiot. Er hat keine Dateien im Computer, in denen steht: ‚Ich habe drei Millionen Credits gestohlen.‘ Aber mit Qui’ins Aussage und Dateien kann ich Anoleis‘ Schuld beweisen.“

„Dann fragen Sie Qui’in doch einfach selbst“, schlug Shepard vor. „Wozu brauchen Sie mich?“

Die Ermittlerin rollte mit den Augen. „Was glauben Sie? Ich bin Anoleis‘ Assistentin. Denken Sie, Qui’in würde mir einfach so glauben, wenn ich ihn bitte, mir die Beweise zu übergeben?“

„Wissen Sie, so gern ich Ihnen helfen würde, aber ich habe da so eine Abmachung mit Qui’in getroffen und …“

„Ja, ja, der Garagenpass“, meinte Parasini ungeduldig. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen den Tipp gegeben habe, Qui’in aufzusuchen. Wenn Sie mir helfen, bekommen Sie alles, was Sie brauchen. Quid pro quo.“

Shepard dachte einen Moment nach. Qui’in wollte Anoleis weg vom Fenster sehen. Parasini wollte Anoleis weg vom Fenster sehen. Und verdammt, Shepard selbst wollte Anoleis weg vom Fenster sehen! Es gab keinen Grund, Parasini nicht zu glauben, und wenn sie letzten Endes trotzdem den Pass für die Garage erhielten, was schadete es dann, der Ermittlerin zu helfen?

Also stimmte Shepard zu und begab sich mit seinen Kameraden zurück zur Hotelbar. Es kostete einige Überredungskunst, denn Lorik Qui’in war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, sich in einen Skandal mitreinziehen zu lassen. Doch letzten Endes willigte er ein, gegen den Administrator auszusagen.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich mit Parasini vor Anoleis‘ Büro und sie händigte Shepard den ersehnten Garagenpass aus.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe in dieser Sache, Commander“, sprach die Ermittlerin erleichtert. „Scheinbar sind einige Spectres doch ganz in Ordnung. Hier ist Ihr Zugang zur Garage von Hanshan. Seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss jemanden verhaften.“

Sie sah missbilligend an sich herunter. „Hätte ich doch nur die Zeit, mich vorher umzuziehen“, murmelte sie. „Ich _hasse_ Kleider.“

Damit stapfte sie geradewegs in Anoleis‘ Büro und kurz darauf erklang ein empörter Schrei.

„Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!“, hörten sie den Salarianer zetern. „Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie in diesem Sektor nie wieder Arbeit finden!“

Die Bürotür öffnete sich wieder und Parasini schleifte den jammernden Administrator in Handschellen nach draußen. Als er Shepard und sein Team erblickte, plusterte er sich auf.

„Sie dort, Shepard!“, rief er. „Ich verlange, dass Sie diese Schlampe verhaften!“

Der Spectre verschränkte die Arme. „Wissen Sie, Administrator, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte“, wiederholte er die Worte, die Anoleis vor kurzem zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Genugtuung war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Parasini stieß den Salarianer unsanft in den Rücken. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Ich wünschte nur, Sie würden es auch ausüben.“ Sie führte Anoleis ab und zwinkerte Shepard im Vorbeigehen zu. „Man sieht sich in der Galaxis, Commander. Ich schulde Ihnen ein Bier.“

Die Ermittlerin und der Salarianer verschwanden durch eine der vielen Türen. Shepard warf einen Blick auf den Pass in seiner Hand. So viel Ärger für so eine kleine Karte. Hoffentlich lohnte sich der ganze Aufwand und sie würden von Benezia ein Paar Antworten erhalten.

Entschlossen setzte sich Shepard in Bewegung und steuerte die Garage an. Es wurde Zeit, mit ihrer eigentlichen Mission zu beginnen.


	21. Die Plage von fernen Sonnen

_Hallo, werte Zuschauer! Hier ist das_ Citadel NewsNet _mit den aktuellen Kurznachrichten:_

_Im Gedenken an Eden Prime bringen wir ein Portrait der mutigen Soldatin Nirali Bhatia. Soldatin Bhatia war eine hingebungsvolle Ehefrau und talentierte Köchin und schloss sich im Verlauf des Ausbildungsplans dem Allianz-Militär an. Nach Ende ihrer Dienstzeit wollte Frau Bhatia ein Restaurant eröffnen. Doch stattdessen verlor sie beim Schutz der Kolonisten auf Eden Prime ihr Leben. Weitere Kurzportraits mutiger Soldaten und freie Stellen beim Militär finden Sie beim Allianz-Militär im Extranet, wenn Sie das Keyword "Mut" eingeben._

_-_

_CNN-Reporterin Emily Wong deckt in einem Exklusiv-Bericht die katastrophalen Arbeitsbedingungen der Citadel-Flugkontrolle auf. Trotz eines Anstiegs des Flugverkehrs um 300 Prozent in den letzten hundert Jahren wurde die Personalstärke der Flugkontrolle nicht entsprechend angepasst. Stattdessen gab es Budgetkürzungen. Überarbeitete Fluglotsen und veraltete Technik gefährden die Sicherheit im Raumhafen. Wird der Citadel-Rat untätig bleiben und abwarten, bis eine Katastrophe eintritt?_

_-_

_Im Kequam-Bezirk der Citadel kam es am Nachmittag zu einer Geiselnahme, die von der Citadel-Sicherheit ohne zivile Opfer beendet werden konnte. Der Anführer der Geiselnehmer, ein Turianer namens Basit Aprian, kam in einem Feuergefecht ums Leben, während seine beiden Komplizen festgenommen werden konnten. Ersten Berichten zufolge standen alle drei unter dem Einfluss von Rotem Sand, wobei unklar ist, ob es sich bei den Tätern um Süchtige handelt oder sie durch die Einnahme ihre Biotiken verstärken wollten. Die Ermittlungen dauern an._

_°°°°°_

Shepard wusste, dass manche Leute seltsame Marotten an den Tag legten, wenn sie verreisten. Manche bestanden darauf, ihre komplette Sammlung an Eierbechern mitzuschleppen. Andere kamen nicht ohne ihre Glücksunterhose aus. Und besonders exzentrische Leute nahmen einen ganzen Koffer voller Nudeln mit, wenn sie auf Reisen gingen (und das, obwohl Nudeln so ziemlich das einzige Nahrungsmittel waren, das sich in jeder Zivilisation dieser Galaxie finden ließ).

Doch selbst diese Sonderlinge verblassten im Vergleich zu Matriarchin Benezia und ihren Reisegewohnheiten. Zumindest fand Shepard es schwer, jemanden zu überbieten, der verdammte _Geth_ in seinem Gepäck mit sich führte!

„Ich finde, Noveria sollte seine Bestimmungen zur Frachtgutkontrolle noch einmal überdenken“, kommentierte der Commander und zielte auf das zappelnde Maschinenwesen, das von Liaras Biotik in der Luft gehalten wurde. Es war der letzte von zehn Geth, die Shepard und sein Team überfallen hatten, kaum dass sie die Garage von Hanshan betreten hatten. Mit einem Schuss schaltete er den Geth aus und Liara ließ die qualmenden Überreste auf den Boden fallen.

Captain Matsuo von der Sicherheitsmannschaft senkte mit zitternden Händen ihre Waffe. „Was … was waren das für Dinger?“, fragte sie erschüttert. Der Kampfeslärm in der Garage hatte sie und einige ihrer Leute angelockt.

„Das waren Geth. Und sie kamen direkt aus diesen Frachtcontainern“, erklärte Shepard und deutete auf die riesigen Kisten, die an einer der Wände aufgestapelt waren. „Ich nehme mal an, das sind die Kisten von Matriarchin Benezia?“

Captain Matsuo nickte schwach. „Ja, aber wie ist das möglich? Wir haben diese Container gescannt. Darin gab es keine Energiequellen, kein Element Zero …“

„Die Geth mögen aussehen wie simple Maschinen, aber es sind hochentwickelte Wesen“, meinte Shepard. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie einen Weg gefunden haben, sich gegen Ihre Scanner abzuschirmen.“

„Wenn diese Dinger in Benezias Kisten waren, dann sind noch mehr davon auf Noveria“, murmelte die Sicherheitschefin und riss dann erschrocken die Augen auf. „Verdammt, was ist, wenn welche davon in den Raumhafen eingedrungen sind? Wenn die Investoren das mitkriegen, herrscht hier eine Panik!“

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Shepard. Dieser überlegte nicht lange und tastete nach seinem Funkgerät.

„Shepard an Normandy. Hören Sie mich, Joker?“

_„Laut und deutlich, Commander. Wie ist das Wetter bei Ihnen?“_

„Kalt und stürmisch, mit gelegentlichen Schauern von Geth.“

_„Geth? Oh Mann, die Dinger tauchen echt überall auf.“_

„Leider und es besteht Grund zur Annahme, dass sich einige hier in Hanshan befinden. Sagen Sie Kaidan Bescheid: Er soll sich Ashley und Tali schnappen und die hiesigen Offiziere bei der Sicherung des Raumhafens unterstützen. Sie sollen jeden Winkel nach Geth absuchen. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass Zivilisten gefährdet werden.“

_„Okay, Kaidan hat Kammerjägerdienst, ich richte es aus. Ich dachte, die wollen keine Allianz-Soldaten auf Noveria?“_

„Oh, ich bin sicher, die Chefin der Sicherheitsmannschaft wird liebend gerne eine Ausnahme machen“, antworte Shepard und sah fragend zu Captain Matsuo hinüber, die sofort nickte.

_„Verstanden. Was ist mit Ihnen, Commander?“_

„Wir fahren jetzt von Hanshan aus mit einem Bodenfahrzeug zum Gipfel 15. Laut unseren Informationen hält sich Matriarchin Benezia dort auf.“

In knappen Worten erklärte Shepard dem Piloten ihr Vorhaben und wies ihn an, sich für weitere Befehle bereit zu halten, ehe er die Verbindung kappte.

„Mein Lieutenant und zwei weitere meiner Leute werden Ihnen mit allen Geth in Hanshan helfen“, erklärte Shepard Captain Matsuo. „Ich muss jetzt los.“

„Vielen Dank, Commander“, erwiderte die Sicherheitschefin erleichtert. „Und seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Nicht nur wegen des Schneesturms. Gipfel 15 hat einen schlechten Ruf.“

„Wirklich? Wieso?“, fragte der Spectre überrascht.

Captain Matsuo trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Es sind nur Gerüchte. Manche behaupten, die Wissenschaftler dort würden etwas uraltes Böses verstecken. ‚Eine Plage von fernen Sonnen‘. Aber wahrscheinlich gucken diese Leute einfach zu viele alte Horrorfilme.“

Dessen war sich Shepard nicht so sicher. „Uralt und Böse“ klang genau nach der Art von Angelegenheit, für die Saren sich interessieren würde. Immerhin hatte er seine Stellvertreterin sicher nicht ohne triftigen Grund zu diesem Gipfel geschickt. Das versprach wieder einmal interessant zu werden.

Rasch verabschiedete sich Shepard von Matsuo und steuerte dann eines der Geländefahrzeuge an, das in der Garage geparkt war. Es war nicht viel größer als der Mako der Normandy und mit vier Insassen wurde es ziemlich eng, aber schließlich hatte jeder von ihnen einen halbwegs bequemen Platz gefunden. Matsuo öffnete ihnen das Garagentor und ein Wirbel aus Schneeflocken wehte hinein. Shepard atmete einmal tief durch und lenkte ihr Fahrzeug hinaus in die eisigen Weiten von Noveria.

Der Bordcomputer schien alle wichtigen Ziele und Routen auf diesem Planeten gespeichert zu haben und das war ein Glück, denn Shepards Sicht in dem Schneesturm betrug praktisch Null. Er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass das Navigationsprogramm ihm alle Hindernisse rechtzeitig anzeigen würde. Es wäre ein ziemlich unrühmliches Ende, wenn er sie versehentlich in eine Gletscherspalte lenken würde.

Von dieser permanenten Lebensgefahr einmal abgesehen wurde es eine unspektakuläre Fahrt. Als Anoleis behauptet hatte, die Wege wären unpassierbar, hatte er offenbar maßlos übertrieben.

_Vielleicht hat Benezia ihn angewiesen, jeden vom Gipfel 15 fernzuhalten._

Shepard ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich über das miese Wetter ärgerte. Nicht etwa, weil der Sturm besonders gefährlich war, sondern weil er ihnen die Aussicht auf den Planeten ruinierte. Der Spectre hatte bisher nur selten in seinem Leben Schnee gesehen. (Mit Ausnahme eines mörderischen Überlebenstrainings während seiner N7-Ausbildung und damals hatte er andere Sorgen gehabt als den Ausblick auf ein Winter Wonderland.)

Er dachte an eine Unterhaltung mit Kaidan zurück, die sie vor einigen Wochen geführt hatten, und wie der Biotiker von den schneebedeckten Wäldern Kanadas geschwärmt hatte. Vielleicht bekäme Shepard irgendwann die Gelegenheit, Kaidans Heimat mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Dann würde er entscheiden, ob sie den Beschreibungen gerecht wurde.

Sie waren seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde unterwegs, als der Wind nachließ und sie die Silhouette eines Berges vor sich ausmachen konnten. Wobei sich Shepard nicht sicher war, wo der Berg aufhörte und das Gebäude darauf begann. Aus der Ferne sah es aus wie ein einziges Konstrukt aus Stein und Metall.

„Das muss Gipfel 15 sein“, meinte Liara vom Beifahrersitz aus und studierte die Computerkonsole vor sich. „Der gesamte Forschungskomplex ist in den Berg hinein gebaut worden. Offenbar gibt es mehrere Stationen, die über eine unterirdische Zuglinie miteinander verbunden sind.“

„Das klingt komplizierter, als ich erwartet habe“, erwiderte Shepard. „Hoffentlich finden wir Benezia schnell.“

Sie folgten weiter der Route des Navigationscomputers, die sie nach zwanzig Minuten in einen Tunnel führte. Dieser endete schließlich in einer schummerigen Garage, welche sich offenbar im Inneren des Berges befand. Sie waren am Ziel.

Shepard stieg als Erster aus dem Fahrzeug und sah sich um. „Okay, seid vorsichtig. Wir wissen nicht, ob …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon flogen ihm die Kugeln um die Ohren. Hastig duckte er sich hinter das Fahrzeug und zückte sein Gewehr. Wrex und Garrus taten es ihm gleich und Liara aktivierte ihre Biotiken.

_Warum können wir nicht einmal einen freundlichen Empfang erleben?_

Zehn Minuten später gab es auf Gipfel 15 siebzehn Geth und zwei Kroganer-Söldner weniger.

„Wie viele Geth hat Benezia auf diesen Planeten geschleppt?“, wunderte sich Garrus. „Und wie viele verdammte Leibwächter?“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir das sehr bald herausfinden werden“, antwortete Shepard grimmig.

„Vergesst nicht die Asari-Soldaten, die Anoleis erwähnt hat“, erinnerte Liara ihn. „Wenn das ausgebildete Kommando-Kriegerinnen sind, könnten sie zum Problem werden.“

„Ich geb zu, ich bin ein wenig neugierig. Sind die Asari-Kommandos wirklich so gut, wie alle behaupten?“

„Wir Turianer haben ein Sprichwort: ‚Die Asari sind die besten Kriegerinnen der Galaxis. Zum Glück gibt es nicht viele von ihnen.‘ Wenn man Jahrhunderte Zeit hat, das Kämpfen zu trainieren, wird man ziemlich gut darin“, meinte Garrus.

Wrex grinste. „Ich wurde mal angeheuert, eine ehemalige Kommando-Kriegerin auszuschalten. Eine Söldnerin namens Aleena. Ha, das war ein verdammt guter Kampf! Knallhartes Mädchen.“

„Kannst du bitte nicht so fröhlich klingen, wenn du erzählst, wie du eine meiner Artgenossinnen getötet hast?“, meinte Liara verstimmt.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Aleena ist noch am Leben. Wir haben uns zwei Tage lang durch eine alte Raumstation gejagt, bis sie den Stationskern zum Explodieren brachte. Ich dachte, sie wäre bei der Explosion draufgegangen, aber kurz darauf erhielt ich eine Nachricht: ‚Viel Glück beim nächsten Mal!‘“ Wrex lachte bei der Erinnerung.

„Sie hat dich wissen lassen, dass sie noch am Leben ist?“, fragte Shepard irritiert.

„Klar, Aleena und ich waren alte Freunde“, erwiderte Wrex gutgelaunt. „Wir haben dann gewartet, bis der Volus, der mir den Auftrag gegeben hatte, hops ging, ehe wir uns wieder getroffen haben. Wir erledigen ab und zu ‘nen Job zusammen. Und wenn uns danach ist, bauen wir gemeinsam Stress ab.“

Bei den letzten Worten grinste der Kroganer anzüglich und Liaras Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelblau. Shepard schüttelte den Kopf und führte die Gruppe zum Ausgang der Garage. Sie konnten nicht darauf hoffen, dass Benezias Kommando-Kriegerinnen ihnen so wohlgesinnt wären wie Wrex‘ Freundin. Es war besser, wenn sie wachsam blieben.

Sie traten durch eine Tür in einen Gang, von dem Shepard vermutete, dass er sie zum Eingangsbereich der Station führte. Sie folgten ihm um eine Biegung und blieben verdutzt stehen. Rechts und links vom Gang standen zwei mobile Geschütze, die irgendjemand offenbar in großer Eile dort aufgestellt hatte. Einschusslöcher in den Wänden deuteten darauf hin, dass die Waffen erst kürzlich eingesetzt worden waren. Doch das war nicht der Grund für die Überraschung des Teams.

„Warum weisen die Gefechtstürme in die falsche Richtung?“, fragte Garrus und kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Sieht so aus, als ginge es ihnen nicht um Verteidigung nach außen“, antwortete Wrex. „Sondern darum, irgendwas im Inneren in Schach zu halten.“

Shepard gefiel das Ganze nicht und ihm kam wieder Captain Matsuos Bemerkung über „das uralte Böse von Gipfel 15“ in den Sinn. 

_Was haben diese Wissenschaftler hier nur getrieben? Und warum verdammt nochmal ist es in diesem Gebäude so kalt? Können die sich die Heizkosten nicht leisten?_

Sie stiegen in einen Fahrstuhl und fuhren auf eine höhere Ebene. Laut Gebäudeplan sollte sich dort die Lobby befinden und Shepard hoffte, dort jemanden zu treffen, der ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Immerhin sollte es hier auf Gipfel 15 wenigstens ein paar Hundert Mitarbeiter geben. Doch als sie die Lobby betraten, wurde ihnen überdeutlich klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Der gesamte Bereich war verwüstet und sogar ein Teil der Wände eingestürzt. Schneewehen und Glassplitter bedeckten den Boden und dazwischen erkannte Shepard rote Spritzer auf dem Boden.

„Menschenblut“, bestätigte Wrex die unausgesprochene Vermutung. „Hier muss ein Kampf stattgefunden haben.“

„Haben die Geth die Station angegriffen?“, wunderte sich Liara, doch Shepard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sehe keinerlei Brandspuren oder andere Anzeichen, dass hier Geth-Waffen abgefeuert wurden.“

„Und es würde keinen Sinn ergeben“, meinte Garrus. „Warum sollte Saren das Labor angreifen lassen, das ihm praktisch gehört?“

„Erinnert euch daran, was wir in Hanshan erfahren haben“, sprach Shepard. „Von Gipfel 15 ging ein Alarm aus und erst danach kam Benezia mit ihren Geth hierher, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich schätze, wer oder was auch immer das hier angerichtet hat, war der Grund für den Code Omega.“

„Und wir gehen davon aus, dass dieses Etwas noch hier ist, oder?“

Shepard antwortete, indem er seine Pistole hob und langsam durch die Lobby schritt. Seine drei Kameraden folgten ihm. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich eine geschwungene Treppe, die zu einer höheren Ebene führte, und da Shepard keinen anderen Weg erkennen konnte, stiegen sie die Stufen empor. Sie waren kaum oben angekommen, als ein scharfes Kratzen ertönte.

„Was war das?“, rief Liara erschrocken und trat einen Schritt dichter an Shepard heran.

„Ach, nur Trümmerteile, die sich bei der Kälte verziehen“, antwortete Wrex. „Kein Grund zur Panik. Das war …“

Ohne Vorwarnung rissen die Metallplatten an der Decke auf und eine rotbraune Kreatur stürzte sich von oben auf Wrex. Der Kroganer ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden, doch Shepard und die anderen hatten keine Zeit, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, denn sofort krabbelten weitere Kreaturen aus dem Loch. Shepard brauchte einen Moment, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen, doch als er das Feuer eröffnete, wurde ihm klar, dass er solche Wesen schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Das sind die gleichen Viecher wie in der Cerberus-Einrichtung auf Binthu!“, rief er seinen Kameraden zu. „Seid vorsichtig, diese Klauen haben Kaidans Panzerung durchbohrt, als wäre sie aus Papier!“

Ein Schwall ätzender Flüssigkeit flog haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei.

„Und sie speien Gift!“

Mit einem Wutschrei kam Wrex wieder auf die Beine und schleuderte die Kreatur, die ihn umgerissen hatte, quer durch den Raum. Ein tiefer Kratzer zog sich über die Schädelplatte des Kroganers, ansonsten jedoch schien er unverletzt zu sein. Und bei seinen vielen Narben war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Wrex an einer weiteren stören würde. Die Gruppe ging auf Abstand und setzte den Insektoiden mit Biotiken und Granaten zu, bis von ihnen nur noch ein rauchender Haufen Chitin übrig war.

Vorsichtig trat Shepard näher und betrachtete die toten Wesen genauer.

„Ja, kein Zweifel, das sind die gleichen wie auf Binthu“, meinte er. „Kaidan sagte, die Computeranalyse hätte sie als Rachni identifiziert. Was meinst du dazu, Wrex?“

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Seh ich aus wie ein Zoologe?“, fragte der Söldner und rieb sich über die Schädelplatte.

„Die Kroganer sind doch bekannt dafür, in den Rachni-Kriegen gekämpft zu haben.“

„Und? Ist nicht so, als wäre ich dabei gewesen. Ich mag alt sein, Shepard, aber _so alt_ nun auch wieder nicht!“

„Ob das nun Rachni sind oder etwas anderes“, schaltete sich Liara dazwischen. „Die Frage ist doch: Was haben diese Dinger hier zu suchen?“

„Lasst uns versuchen, jemanden vom Forschungspersonal aufzutreiben“, meinte Shepard. „Vielleicht erhalten wir so ein paar Antworten.“

Sie entschieden sich dazu, das Stockwerk abzusuchen, doch schnell wurde klar, dass zumindest hier keine Menschenseele anzutreffen war. Stattdessen fanden sie weitere verwüstete Räume, Blutspritzer und einmal sogar einen abgetrennten salarianischen Arm. Angewidert hob Garrus ihn in die Höhe und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich würde sagen, der wurde abgerissen. Da waren Beißzangen am Werk, Shepard.“

_Dann haben vermutlich die Rachni diese Zerstörung angerichtet. Aber wie zur Hölle kommen diese Viecher auf einen Planeten wie Noveria?_

Nachdem sie im gesamten Stockwerk kein lebendiges Wesen angetroffen hatten (zumindest keines, das sie nicht augenblicklich zerfetzen wollte), stiegen sie in einen Fahrstuhl, der zum Kontrollraum des Gebäudes führte. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, auf den Hauptcomputer zuzugreifen und so an Informationen zu kommen. Auf ihrem Weg wurden sie gleich zweimal in Kämpfe mit weiteren Rachni verwickelt und Shepard bekam das Gefühl, dass sie es mit einer echten Ungezieferplage zu tun hatten.

„Das kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass diese Dinger hier sind“, meinte er. „Sind sie das ‚uralte Böse‘, das die Wissenschaftler hier untersucht haben?“

„Captain Matsuo sprach von ‚einer Plage von fernen Sonne‘“, erwiderte Liara nachdenklich. „Wenn diese Wesen wirklich Rachni sind, könnte das passen.“

Wrex knurrte. „Blödsinn, das können keine Rachni sein! Meine Vorfahren haben diese Viecher ausgerottet! Sie haben sie auf ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt ausgebombt!“

Die Asari und der Kroganer stritten noch eine Weile über diese Möglichkeit, aber Shepard mischte sich nicht ein. Er war vielmehr daran interessiert, einen funktionstüchtigen Computer zu finden. Als sie den Kontrollraum betraten, fanden sie jedoch ein heilloses Durcheinander aus durchtrennten Kabeln und zersplitterten Monitoren vor.

Shepard fluchte. „Verdammt! Schaut euch um, ob ihr irgendwas findet, das noch funktioniert.“

Sie teilten sich auf und nach einigen Minuten stieß Garrus auf ein Hologrammfeld. „Das hier scheint eine VI-Schnittstelle zu sein. Und sie hat noch Energie.“

„Dann müssen wir die VI wieder online bringen“, meinte Shepard. „Ich will endlich wissen, was hier passiert ist.“

Er aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und machte sich sogleich daran, das Terminal zu hacken. Er war inzwischen ziemlich gut darin geworden, nicht zuletzt, weil Tali ihm in den letzten Monaten einige Tricks beigebracht hatte. So dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis das Hologrammfeld zu flackern begann. Vor ihnen erschien das Abbild einer Menschenfrau, das sie mit ausdruckloser Stimme begrüßte.

„Willkommen, Besucher“, sprach die VI. „Dürfte ich Sie bitten, sich zu identifizieren?“

„Commander John Shepard. Ich bin ein Spectre der Citadel.“

Die VI hielt für einen Moment inne. „Verbindung mit Citadel-Server hergestellt. Zugriff auf Personaldatenbank der Abteilung Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Biometrische Daten stimmen überein.“ Sie neigte höflich den Kopf. „Identität wurde bestätigt. Ihre Level-2-Autorisierung für alle Systeme ist bestätigt. Das System ist jetzt bereit für Abfrageanwendungen.“

„Na endlich“, seufzte Shepard erleichtert. „Okay, erste Frage: Wo ist Matriarchin Benezia?“

„Matriarchin Benezia hat den Passagierzug zu den Außenlaboren der Rift-Station genommen.“ Die Stimme der VI verzerrte sich. „Warnmeldung! Das Zugsystem ist außer Betrieb.“

„Gib mir einen Schadensbericht der Einrichtung!“, forderte Shepard.

„Diagnoseprozess wird gestartet. Schwerer Fehler. Hauptreaktor wurde gemäß Notfall-Eindämmungsprozeduren abgeschaltet. Manueller Neustart erforderlich. Schwerer Fehler. Die Landleitungen sind nicht angeschlossen. Die Passagierzüge sind offline. Schwerer Fehler …“

Shepards Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, während die VI eine Fehlermeldung nach der anderen herunterspulte. Die Station hatte offenbar einiges eingesteckt.

Rasch dachte er nach. „Gut, eins nach dem anderen: Sag mir, warum der Hauptreaktor abgeschaltet wurde.“

„Tut mir leid, zu dieser Zeit war ich offline. Ich habe keine Informationen über dieses Ereignis“, entschuldigte sich die VI. „Der Reaktor wird deaktiviert, wenn eine Reaktorüberlastung droht oder ein kritisches Sicherheitsproblem im Laborbereich auftritt.“

„Kritisches Sicherheitsproblem? Zum Beispiel sowas wie ein Befall von giftspeienden Killerinsekten?“, meinte Garrus hilfreich.

Die VI ignorierte den Einwand des Turianers und fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „Durch das Abschalten des Hauptreaktors werden alle biologischen Gefahrenstoffe durch die kalte Umgebung unschädlich gemacht. Mechanische Gefahrenobjekte könnten ebenfalls Schaden nehmen.“

„Deswegen ist es hier so kalt“, erwiderte Shepard. „Die haben die Heizung abgeschaltet und gehofft, damit alles zu töten, was gefährlich werden könnte.“

Wrex schnaubte. „Hat ja offensichtlich großartig funktioniert.“

Shepard überlegte einen Moment. „Gib mir Zugriff auf deine letzten Log-Einträge“, befahl er der VI. „Ich möchte wissen, was unmittelbar vor deiner Deaktivierung geschehen ist.“

„In den Hochsicherheitslaboren gab es einen Stufe-1-Alarm. Aus dem Labortrakt Gamma sind biologische Gefahrenstoffe entwichen. Die Notfallmaßnahmen wurden eingeleitet. Es folgte ein Stufe-2-Alarm in den Hochsicherheitslaboren. Das Isolationsschott war gebrochen. Die Züge wurden außer Betrieb genommen. Die Landleitungen zu den Hochsicherheitslaboren wurden unterbrochen. Es folgte ein Stufe-3-Alarm. Es gab biologische Gefahrenstoffe in den Tunneln. Die Station wurde geschlossen und evakuiert. Es wurde ein Code Omega an die Verwaltung in Hanshan ausgesendet.“

„Mit ‚biologischen Gefahrenstoffen‘ meinst du die Rach-… äh … die Kreaturen, denen wir begegnet sind?“

„Tut mir leid, Commander. Für Auskünfte über die Forschungsarbeiten benötigen Sie eine Level-3-Autorisierung. Solche Autorisierungslevels erhalten nur führende Mitarbeiter von BinHex.“

Shepard lachte freudlos auf. Die VI hatte ihnen gerade bestätigt, dass die vermeintlichen Rachni aus den hiesigen Laboren stammten. Wer brauchte schon eine Autorisierung, solange es dumme Computer gab?

_Also sind die Rachni aus den Laboren ausgebrochen und machen jetzt den Komplex unsicher._

„Okay, ist noch irgendjemand in diesem Gebäude am Leben?“, fragte er die VI.

„Negativ. Alle überlebenden Mitarbeiter von BinHex wurden zur Rift-Station evakuiert.“

„Dort ist auch Benezia“, erinnerte ihn Liara. „Dann müssen wir dorthin.“

„Warnmeldung! Das Zugsystem ist außer Betrieb. Manueller Neustart erforderlich.“

„Ja, ja, wir haben’s verstanden“, meinte Shepard ungeduldig. „Sag uns, was wir tun müssen, um die Züge wieder in Gang zu setzen!“

Die VI erklärte ihnen die nötigen Schritte und die nächsten zwei Stunden waren Shepard und seine Leute mit Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt.

Zuerst mussten sie aufs Dach und bei eisigen Temperaturen die Landleitungs-Verbindungen wieder anschließen. Dabei wurden sie von Rachni angegriffen.

Dann begaben sie sich zum Reaktorraum, um die Kraftstoffleitungen zu flicken und den Hauptreaktor wieder hochzufahren. Dabei wurden sie von Rachni angegriffen.

Als alle Systeme wieder funktionstüchtig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bahnstation. Und wurden dort von Rachni angegriffen.

„So langsam gehen mir diese Viecher wirklich auf die Nerven“, keuchte Shepard, während er hinter seinen Kameraden in den Zug hineinstolperte und mit einem Knopfdruck die Tür schloss. Zwei verbliebene Rachni warfen sich von außen gegen das Glas, doch da setzte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung und fuhr davon in Richtung Rift-Station. Shepard hoffte, dass die Viecher ihnen nicht durch den Tunnel folgen würden.

Erschöpft ließ sich das Team auf den Sitzen nieder und nutzte die Pause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie alle hatten kleinere Verletzungen zu beklagen, die sie notdürftig mit Medigel versorgten, waren ansonsten aber glimpflich davongekommen.

_Hoffentlich hält diese Glückssträhne an, bis wir wieder von diesem Planeten runter sind._

Immerhin war es nun, da sie den Hauptreaktor wieder zum Laufen gebracht hatten, endlich warm auf Gipfel 15. Die Heizung des Zuges sorgte für angenehme Temperaturen in der Kabine und Garrus musste sich zurückhalten, sich nicht direkt auf den Heizkörper zu setzen. Offenbar waren Turianer wirklich keine Freunde von Kälte.

Die Fahrt war kürzer, als Shepard gehofft hatte. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen, während er sich von seinem Sitz erhob und zusah, wie der Zug in die Rift-Station einfuhr. Wenigstens schien hier noch alles intakt zu sein, was er als gutes Zeichen auffasste.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als hätten es die Rachni schon bis hierher geschafft“, meinte er und trat hinaus auf den Bahnsteig. Er sah sich um und überlegte, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollten. Von hier gingen mehrere Türen und Fahrstühle ab, doch noch bevor sich der Spectre für einen davon entschieden hatte, vernahm er das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten. Im nächsten Moment stürmte eine Gruppe von SAFE-Offizieren den Bahnsteig, doch als sie Shepard und sein Team erkannten, hielten sie inne. Erleichterung zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Gott sei Dank, Sie sind ein Mensch“, sprach der Anführer und senkte seine Waffe. „Wir haben den Zug einfahren sehen und dachten schon, dass das diese Viecher wären.“

Shepard musterte den Mann. Er war ein Mensch mittleren Alters mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht, und sein Auftreten verriet Shepard, dass dieser Mann bereits auf einige Jahre Kampferfahrung zurückblicken konnte.

„Können diese Dinger wirklich einen Zug bedienen?“, fragte der Spectre überrascht. Die Kreaturen hatten auf ihn kaum intelligenter gewirkt als Tiere. Aber andererseits waren die Rachni der Vergangenheit in der Lage gewesen, Raumschiffe zu bauen und Kriege zu führen. Waren die Insektoiden, die ihnen hier begegnet waren, etwa doch keine Rachni? Oder hatten sie sich nur zu primitiveren Formen zurückentwickelt? Die Sache wurde immer verwirrender.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, beantwortete der Fremde Shepards Frage. „Ich werde keinerlei Vermutungen mehr über diese Viecher anstellen!“

Er beäugte Shepard und seine Kameraden misstrauisch. „Hören Sie, Sie sind keins von diesen Dingern und das ist Grund genug, nicht auf Sie zu schießen. Aber ich wüsste gern, wer Sie sind.“

_Nun, wenn’s weiter nichts ist._

„Ich heiße Shepard. Und ich bin ein Spectre.“

„Ein Spectre? Hier auf Noveria?“, meinte der Mann überrascht. „Nun, ich schätze einem schwer bewaffneten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Ich bin Captain Ventralis, der leitende Sicherheitsoffizier hier auf Gipfel 15.“

„Angenehm“, meinte Shepard und nickte dem Captain zu. „Wie lange halten Sie schon Stand?“

„Letzte Woche haben diese Insektoiden das Sicherheitslabor überrannt. Von den Wissenschaftlern konnte nur Han Olar entkommen und seitdem tickt er nicht mehr richtig. Wir konnten gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie diese Bastarde sich in meine Offiziere verbissen hatten. Und da waren wir noch gut besetzt.“

Shepard fragte Ventralis nicht, wie hoch die Verluste unter seinen Leuten waren. Die grimmige Miene des Captains verriet ihm genug.

„Wissen Sie, was das für Wesen sind?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Ventralis zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin kein Xeno-Biologe. Sie sind schnell, bösartig und es gibt ‘nen ganzen Haufen von ihnen. Labore wie dieses existieren, um irgendeine Scheiße zu entwickeln, die andere Leute tötet. Und wenn die Wissenschaftler dann die Kontrolle über ihr Experiment verlieren, müssen Soldaten wie wir ran und allen den Arsch retten!“, knurrte er. „Der Aufsichtsrat schickte eine Asari, um hier aufzuräumen. Sie ist gestern ins Sicherheitslabor gegangen und seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihr gehört.“

Liara wurde blass. „Meinen Sie Benezia? Ist sie noch dort? Lebt sie noch?“

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Ventralis. „Sie hatte eine Handvoll Soldatinnen bei sich, aber ich weiß nicht, was ein paar Asari ausrichten könnten. Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, müssen Sie selbst nachsehen. Ich schicke keinen meiner Männer dort hinunter!“

Garrus sah ihn missbilligend an. „Ich denke, Sie sind hier für die Sicherheit verantwortlich? Erstreckt sich das nicht auch auf die Besucher?“

„Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen: Wir verteidigen die Rift-Station seit Tagen und haben gute Leute dabei verloren!“, knurrte der Captain. „Jetzt sind wir heillos unterbesetzt. Wir halten die Verteidigung aufrecht, indem wir lange Schichten fahren und Stimulanzien einwerfen. Also verzeihen Sie, wenn ich meine Leute keiner noch größeren Gefahr aussetze!“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Shepard die tiefen Augenringe der SAFE-Offiziere. Garrus hatte so viel Anstand, verlegen dreinzuschauen und eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln.

„Schon gut, wir werden uns selbst in den Sicherheitslaboren umsehen“, sprach Shepard beschwichtigend. „Sagen Sie uns einfach, wie wir dorthin kommen.“

Ventralis musterte ihn abschätzend. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie besonders mutig sind oder besonders dämlich. Aber gut, es ist Ihre Haut. Sie müssen runter in die Wissenschaftsquartiere und von dort durch den Wartungsbereich. Den haben wir abgeriegelt, aber ich kann Ihnen die Zugangskarte geben.“

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden.“

Ventralis kramte in seiner Tasche und reichte Shepard eine Chipkarte. „Sie sollten sich das gut überlegen, Commander. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass da unten noch Unmengen von den Viechern lauern. Wenn Sie Todessehnsucht verspüren, können Sie auch mit uns hier an der Barrikade stehen.“

„Lassen Sie mich erst Matriarchin Benezia finden, dann komme ich darauf zurück“, antwortete Shepard und steckte die Karte ein. „Viel Glück und geben Sie nicht auf. Wir finden einen Weg, diese Wesen aufzuhalten.“

Er verabschiedete sich von Captain Ventralis und führte sein Team aus der Bahnstation hinaus in den Hauptteil des Gebäudes. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Überlebenden von Gipfel 15 fanden, hauptsächlich Wissenschaftler und Verwaltungspersonal, die ängstlich herumsaßen und miteinander flüsterten. Ein Salarianer lief zwischen ihnen umher und versorgte die Verwundeten und ein Elcor verteilte Päckchen mit Nahrungsrationen. Einige Leute sahen beim Eintreffen von Shepards Team auf und musterten sie mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Misstrauen. Doch keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen.

_Sieht aus, als hätten sie einiges durchgemacht._

Shepard sah sich um, konnte aber keinen Hinweis auf die Wissenschaftsquartiere entdecken. Also beschloss er, sich an den Elcor zu wenden, da dieser von allen Anwesenden am ruhigsten wirkte – was kein Wunder war, immerhin waren die Emotionen von Elcor für die meisten Spezies nicht wahrnehmbar.

„Verzeihung, können Sie uns kurz helfen?“

Der Elcor wandte sich zu ihnen um und fing in der typisch monotonen Art seiner Rasse an zu sprechen. „Unsicher – ich heiße Sie willkommen. Vorsichtig – ich möchte meine Neugier stillen und fragen, was Sie hier machen.“

Wie immer, wenn er mit einem Elcor redete, dauerte es einen Moment, bis sich Shepard auf dessen seltsame Sprechweise eingestellt hatte. Die schwerfälligen Aliens kommunizierten unter ihresgleichen vor allem mittels Pheromonen und Infraschall, die von anderen Spezies nicht wahrgenommen werden konnten. Waren sie gezwungen, auf gesprochene Sprache zurückzugreifen, neigten Elcor deshalb dazu, ihre Sätze umständlich einzuleiten, um ihre Stimmung auszudrücken und Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. (Überraschenderweise machte sie das zu bemerkenswerten Standup-Comedians.)

„Ich bin ein Spectre“, erklärte Shepard. „Ich bin hier, um mich um die Probleme hier auf Gipfel 15 zu kümmern.“

„Erleichtert – es ist gut, das zu hören“, antwortete der Elcor. „Insgeheim – ich fürchte um das Befinden unserer Wachen. Viele sind seit Tagen auf den Beinen. Besorgt – jede Spezies muss früher oder später einmal schlafen.“

Dem konnte Shepard nur zustimmen. „Vielleicht kann ich dem Ursprung dieser Plage auf den Grund gehen, aber dazu muss ich Matriarchin Benezia finden. Können Sie mir sagen, wo es zu den Wissenschaftsquartieren geht?“

„Freudig und hilfsbereit – nehmen Sie diesen Aufzug dort“, der Elcor hob sein Vorderbein und deutete auf eine Fahrstuhltür zu Shepards Rechten, „er bringt Sie direkt dorthin.“

„Haben Sie vielen Dank.“

„Hoffnungsvoll – viel Glück, Menschen-Spectre.“

Shepard und seine Kameraden stiegen in den besagten Aufzug und fuhren nach unten. Allmählich fragte er sich, wie tief sie sich inzwischen befanden. Der Gedanke an die vielen Tonnen Stein und Schnee über ihren Köpfen behagte ihm nicht und erinnerte ihn unangenehm an ihr Erlebnis auf Therum.

_Hoffen wir nur, dass sich dieser Berg nicht auch als Vulkan entpuppt._

In den Wissenschaftsquartieren hielten sich ebenfalls Überlebende auf, doch Shepard hielt nicht an, um mit ihnen zu reden. Er brannte darauf, endlich Benezia zu finden (und hoffentlich auch einen Weg, die Rachni-Angriffe zu beenden). Wie auf der vorigen Ebene gab es hier unten mehrere Türen, aber diesmal musste der Spectre niemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Stattdessen führte er sein Team geradewegs auf die Tür zu, die von einem halben Dutzend SAFE-Offizieren bewacht wurde.

„Stehenbleiben“, befahl ein Turianer in barschem Ton. „Was wollen Sie hier? Dieser Bereich ist abgeriegelt.“

„Hier geht es zu den Sicherheitslaboren, nicht wahr?“, fragte Shepard und hielt seine Zugangskarte hoch. „Ich habe Captain Ventralis‘ Erlaubnis einzutreten.“

Der Turianer wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit seinen Kollegen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen? Die Letzte, die da runtergegangen ist, war eine Asari-Matriarchin und seitdem ist sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht.“

Liara trat bei diesen Worten unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, also verlor Shepard keine Zeit und versicherte den Offizieren, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Commander. Sie haben keine Ahnung, womit Sie es zu tun haben“, erklang plötzlich eine brüchige Stimme hinter ihnen. Shepard drehte sich nach dem Sprecher um, doch konnte er niemanden entdecken – zumindest nicht, bis er seinen Blick auf Hüfthöhe lenkte und einen Volus entdeckte. Er trug den für sein Volk üblichen Umweltanzug, doch auf seiner Brust prangte das Logo von BinHex.

„Darf ich Ihren Worten entnehmen, dass Sie mehr über diese Angelegenheit wissen?“, fragte Shepard. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Mein Name ist Han Olar“, antwortete der Volus. „Ich arbeite als Biologe hier auf Gipfel 15.“

Shepard wurde hellhörig. Diesen Namen hatte er eben erst gehört. „Han Olar. Captain Ventralis sagte, dass Sie im Sicherheitslabor waren, als diese Dinger ausbrachen. Wie konnten Sie lebendig da rauskommen?“

Der Volus zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich habe sie umgebracht“, sprach er schließlich und senkte den Kopf.

„Umgebracht?“, fragte der Spectre erschrocken. „Wen haben Sie umgebracht? Wovon reden Sie?“

„Doktor Zhonmua. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, als der Alarm losging. Ich lief zur Bahn und schloss die Türen“, sprach Han Olar und seine Stimme klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne. „Sie hämmerte einmal ans Fenster und dann filetierten sie sie in kleine Stücke. Ihr Kopf zerplatzte wie eine reife Melone ... _Ich_ habe die Tür geschlossen … Ich habe sie umgebracht.“

Langsam ließ sich Shepard auf ein Knie nieder, um dem Volus auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie über diese Dinger wissen“, sprach er behutsam. „Ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr Überleben einen Sinn ergibt.“

Han Olar lachte freudlos auf. „Glauben Sie, ich will Absolution? Es gibt keine. Aber ich werde Ihnen sagen, was ich weiß: Diese Wesen sind Rachni.“

Shepard zog scharf die Luft ein.

_Also doch!_

„Verarschen Sie uns nicht!“, polterte Wrex. „Das können keine Rachni sein! Wo sollen die plötzlich herkommen, nach zweitausend Jahren?“

„Wir fanden es in einem verlassenen Schiff, das im Grenzgebiet umhertrieb. Das Ei. Es wartete dort seit den letzten Angriffen. Schlafend, aber nicht tot. Wir brachten es hierher. Belebten es wieder. Im Nachhinein nicht die klügste Entscheidung“, murmelte Han Olar apathisch. „Wir erschufen die Rachni neu. Wollten sie studieren. BinHex wollte aus ihnen Kriegsbestien heranzüchten. Sie verkauften sie dutzendweise an interessierte Kunden.“

„Sie haben diese Viecher auch noch verkauft? Sind die Leute hier wahnsinnig?“, brüllte Wrex auf.

„Das erklärt zumindest, woher diese Rachni auf Binthu kamen“, erwiderte Shepard grimmig. „Cerberus erscheint mir genau die Art von Organisation zu sein, die bei einem Sonderangebot für seltene Killerinsekten zuschlägt.“

„Und sie waren sicher nicht die einzigen Käufer“, meinte Garrus. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was passiert, wenn diese Rachni auch woanders ausbrechen?“

Das konnte sich Shepard durchaus. Und diese Vorstellung beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

„Wir haben schon vorher vermutet, dass es Rachni sind“, meinte der Spectre und erhob sich. „Dass wir jetzt die Gewissheit haben, ändert nichts an unseren Plänen. Wir gehen in die Sicherheitslabore.“

„Dann sehen wir uns im Tod wieder, Commander“, erwiderte Han Olar ausdruckslos und wandte sich ab. Er ging durch den Raum und setzte sich in eine Ecke, wo er auf den Boden starrte.

Shepard hoffte, dass jemand dem Volus helfen konnte. Han Olar mochte seine eigene Rolle bei der Wiedererschaffung der Rachni gespielt haben, aber Shepard konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Mitleid mit ihm verspürte. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn die Ereignisse im Sicherheitslabor tief traumatisiert hatten. Erneut fragte sich Shepard, ob es besser wäre, Liara zurückzulassen. Dort unten würden sie zwangsläufig auf Benezia treffen und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, wie diese Begegnung gut ausgehen könnte. Falls Benezia überhaupt noch am Leben war. Doch Shepard wusste auch, dass Liara sich nicht damit begnügen würde zurückzubleiben, also sparte er sich den Atem, der Asari diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

Stattdessen schritt er entschlossen an den SAFE-Offizieren vorbei und hielt Ventralis‘ Chipkarte an den Türscanner. Die Tür glitt auf und sie betraten einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang, dem sie einige Minuten lang folgten.

„Die müssen dieses Sicherheitslabor wirklich tief in den Berg gebaut haben“, meinte Garrus. „Ich frage mich, was Benezia da unten will.“

„Sie muss wegen der Rachni hier sein, ein anderer Grund fällt mir nicht ein“, erwiderte Liara. „Aber was könnte sie mit ihnen vorhaben? Will sie sie einfangen, damit sie für Saren kämpfen?“

„Er hat bereits eine ganze Armee von Geth, jede Menge Kroganer-Söldner und jetzt sogar noch Asari-Kommandos. Ganz zu schweigen von der Sovereign“, gab Shepard zu Bedenken. „Wozu das Leben seiner Stellvertreterin riskieren, um noch die Rachni zu rekrutieren?“

Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. Beklommen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch den Wartungsbereich. Zu Shepards Erleichterung waren an jeder Ecke Schilder angebracht, die ihnen den Weg wiesen. Er verspürte wenig Lust, sich in diesen Gängen zu verirren. Trotzdem machte sich nach einigen Minuten Unruhe in ihm breit.

„Captain Ventralis sagte doch, hier unten würde es nur so vor Rachni wimmeln. Wo sind die alle?“

Kaum hatte Shepard diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen, erhielt er auch schon eine Antwort. Sie kamen um eine Biegung und erblickten plötzlich jede Menge toter Insektoiden vor sich.

„Was zum …?!“

Vorsichtig schritten sie auf die Kadaver zu und betrachteten sie näher.

„Das waren Benezia und ihre Leibwächter“, meinte Liara entschieden. „Diese Rachni wurden durch Biotiken getötet. _Starke_ Biotiken.“

„Nun, dann wissen wir zumindest, dass Benezia nicht hier ist, um die Rachni einzufangen“, meinte Garrus. „Ich schätze, sie waren ihr im Weg. In diesem Sicherheitslabor muss noch etwas anderes sein, das Benezia haben will.“

„Dann lasst uns endlich herausfinden was“, knurrte Shepard und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Sie fanden noch weitere tote Rachni und sehr bald war sich Shepard sicher, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten, ob Benezia noch am Leben war.

 _Sieht nicht so aus_ , _als hätten diese Viecher ihr irgendwelche Probleme bereitet._

Er wusste, dass Asari-Matriarchinnen als mächtig galten, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass er eine eigene Vorstellung von deren Kräften bekam. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr ganz so begierig darauf, Benezia zu konfrontieren. Aber Zeit zur Besinnung blieb ihm nicht, denn im nächsten Moment fanden sie sich vor der Tür zum Sicherheitslabor wieder. Der Spectre atmete einmal tief durch. Was auch immer sie hinter dieser Tür erwartete, sie würden sich ihm stellen.

„Okay, haltet eure Waffen bereit, aber schießt erst, wenn ich es euch sage oder ihr angegriffen werdet“, befahl er in ruhigem Ton. Garrus und Wrex brummten zustimmend, doch Liara brachte keinen Ton hervor. Mit furchtgeweiteten Augen starrte sie die Tür an. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Shepard legte der Asari seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

Liara blickte auf und lächelte traurig. „Tun wir’s“, flüsterte sie.

Shepard nickte ihr zu und betätigte dann den Türmechanismus. Mit klopfenden Herzen betraten sie das Sicherheitslabor und was sie dort erblickten, sprengte all ihre Erwartungen.

Das Labor bestand aus einem einzigen Raum, in dessen Zentrum sich ein riesiger Käfig aus Glas befand. Vor diesem Tank war eine Plattform errichtet, auf der eine Asari in einer Robe stand und in den Käfig hineinblickte. Um sie herum hatten sich vier Asari-Kriegerinnen aufgebaut, die beim Eintreten von Shepards Team drohend die Waffen hoben. Die Asari in der Robe scherte sich jedoch nicht um die Neuankömmlinge und richtete weiterhin ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den gläsernen Tank. Oder genauer auf die Kreatur, die sich darin befand.

Shepards Augen wurden groß. Es war ein Rachni. Es musste einer sein. Aber er war riesig! Die Rachni, die ihnen zuvor begegnet waren, hatten annähernd die Größe von Menschen gehabt. Dieser hier war zehnmal so groß und obendrein von dunkelblauer Farbe. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Heilige Scheiße“, flüsterte Wrex neben ihm, während er das Alien betrachtete.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr, Commander? Sie ist die letzte ihrer Art“, sprach die Asari in der Robe und strich mit der Hand über das Glas, ehe sie sich zu Shepards Team umwandte. Ihr Blick blieb an Liara hängen. „Hallo, Tochter. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommen würdest.“

„Mutter“, brachte Liara mit erstickter Stimme hervor und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb Sie hier sind, Benezia?“, fragte Shepard irritiert und deutete auf den Käfig hinter der Matriarchin. „Dieser Rachni?“

„Sie ist mehr als nur ein Rachni, Commander“, erklärte Benezia. „Sie ist eine Rachni-Königin. Die letzte Königin. Ihre Kinder sollten die unseren sein. Aufgezogen, um Sarens Feinde aufzuspüren und zu vernichten.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?“, rief Liara aufgebracht. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Hörst du dir selbst zu, Mutter? Hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Bist du wirklich Sarens Lakai?“

Die vier Asari-Kriegerinnen taten einen Schritt auf Shepards Gruppe zu. Der bläuliche Schimmer von Biotik umspielte ihre Körper und es brauchte kein Genie, um die deutliche Warnung zu erkennen. Benezia trat von dem Tank zurück und stellte sich zwischen ihre Leibwächter.

„Haben Sie je eine Asari-Kommando-Einheit gesehen, Commander? Nicht viele Menschen können das behaupten“, sprach die Matriarchin. „Diese Kriegerinnen haben ihr Leben dem Kampf gewidmet und mir ewige Treue geschworen. Sie werden mich beschützen und mir dienen, bis zu ihrem Tod.“ Sie hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. „Und darum tut es mir leid.“

Ohne Vorwarnung aktivierte Benezia ihre Biotiken und hob die vier Asari-Kommandos in die Luft. Noch bevor eine von ihnen einen Laut von sich geben konnte, brach Benezia allen vieren das Genick.

„Was tust du da?“, schrie Liara entsetzt. Shepard starrte die Matriarchin fassungslos an.

_Sie hat ihre eigenen Leibwächter getötet! Aber warum?_

Behutsam ließ Benezia die Leichen der vier Asari zu Boden gleiten und beugte sich zu jeder von ihnen hinab.

„Möge die Göttin dich auf deiner Reise geleiten, mein Kind“, flüsterte sie ihnen zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann erhob sie sich und sah wieder zu Shepard.

„Es gab keinen anderen Weg“, sprach sie traurig. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie Sie töten, Commander.“

„Und warum nicht?“ Shepard wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber die Situation bedurfte zweifellos einer Erklärung.

„Weil Sie tun müssen, woran ich gescheitert bin: Sie müssen Saren aufhalten.“

Diese Antwort kam unerwartet. „Sie … Sie wollen, dass wir Saren stoppen? Also arbeiten Sie doch gegen ihn?“, fragte Shepard unsicher.

Benezia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde … ich _kann_ Saren nicht verraten“, erwiderte sie. „Mein Verstand ist voll von seinem Licht. Alles ist so klar, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Ich habe versucht, mich dagegen zu wehren, aber ich war zu schwach. Deswegen habe ich Sie hierhergeführt.“

„Sie haben also mit Absicht das Signal an den Geth gesendet.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Benezias Gesicht. „Ich hoffte, dass Sie klug genug wären, um ihm bis nach Noveria zu folgen. Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht, Commander. Sie sind gekommen.“

Plötzlich verzerrte sich ihre Miene vor Schmerz und sie keuchte auf. Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrer Schläfe. „Hören Sie zu“, brachte die Matriarchin mühsam hervor. „Saren ist noch immer in meinem Kopf. Er flüstert mir Dinge zu. Ich … ich kann seine Beeinflussung bekämpfen, aber nicht lange. Die Indoktrination ist zu stark.“

„Aber jetzt sind Sie in der Lage, sich seiner Kontrolle zu entziehen?“, fragte Shepard verwirrt. „Wie ist das möglich?“

Benezia atmete einmal tief durch. Anscheinend half ihr dies dabei, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe einen Teil meines Verstandes vor der Indoktrination versiegelt. Habe ihn aufgespart für den Moment, wenn ich bei Sarens Vernichtung helfen kann. Aber er wird nicht lange vorhalten.“

Shepard gefiel nicht, wie das klang. „Und dann … werden Sie uns angreifen?“

„Ja. Aber das wäre nicht aus freien Stücken. Sie müssen verhindern, dass das passiert, Commander“, sprach Benezia und sah abermals zu Liara hinüber. In den Augen der Matriarchin lag Bedauern. „Die Leute sind nicht sie selbst, wenn sie in Sarens Nähe sind. Man beginnt, ihn zu verherrlichen, ihn zu verehren. Man würde alles für ihn tun. Die Sovereign verleiht ihm die Macht dazu. Je länger man an Bord bleibt, desto richtiger erscheint einem Sarens Verhalten. Man sitzt zu seinen Füßen und lächelt, während man von seinen Worten durchdrungen wird.“

„Du musst dagegen ankämpfen“, flehte Liara. „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst!“

Die Matriarchin lächelte ihre Tochter traurig an. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Ich dachte, ich wäre stark genug, der Indoktrination zu widerstehen. Wie hochmütig von mir. Stattdessen wurde ich zu einem willigen Instrument, erpicht zu dienen.“ Sie blickte erneut zu der Rachni-Königin. „Saren schickte mich hierher, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Um herauszufinden, wo das Mu-Massenportal ist.“

Shepard sah irritiert zu der gefangenen Kreatur. „Das Mu-Massenportal? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Sein Standort gilt seit langem als verschollen“, erklärte Benezia. „Vor viertausend Jahren wurde ein naher Stern zur Supernova. Die Druckwelle schleuderte das Portal aus seinem System, beschädigte es aber nicht. Niemand wusste, wo es gelandet war. Der Nebel, den die Nova erzeugt hatte, verhüllte es. Bis die Rachni es fanden. Vor über zweitausend Jahren.“

Die Matriarchin wandte sich um und trat wieder an den großen Tank heran. „Diese Königin ist Jahrtausende nach der Auslöschung ihres Volkes geschlüpft, aber das Wissen ihrer Mütter liegt in ihren Genen. Sie hat die Erinnerung ganzer Generationen geerbt.“ Benezia betrachtete die Königin und ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich konnte den Standort des Mu-Portals in ihren Gedanken lesen. Dabei war ich nicht gerade zimperlich.“

Shepard verspürte Mitleid mit der Kreatur. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn eine Asari in jemandes Verstand rumwühlte.

„Und wofür braucht Saren das Mu-Portal?“

„Er glaubt, es würde ihn zur Röhre führen. Das ist leider alles, was ich weiß“, sprach Benezia bedauernd. „Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich Ihnen begegne, könnte ich Ihnen eine größere Hilfe sein, Commander. Doch alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann, ist das hier.“

Sie griff in eine Falte ihrer Robe und zog eine Speicherdisk hervor. „Das sind die Koordinaten des Mu-Portals. Bitte nehmen Sie sie.“

Zögerlich griff Shepard nach der Disk und steckte sie ein. „Die Koordinaten des Portals zu kennen, wird nicht reichen“, meinte er. „Wir müssen wissen, wohin Saren von dort aus will.“

Wenn das Mu-Portal wirklich noch intakt war, war es vermutlich mit tausenden von Orten verbunden. Ohne Sarens genaues Ziel zu kennen, war die Information auf der Speicherdisk vollkommen nutzlos.

„Saren wollte mir sein Ziel nicht mitteilen. Sie müssen selbst einen Weg finden, es herauszufinden, Commander. Und das schnell.“ Benezias Tonfall wurde eindringlicher. „Ich habe Saren die Koordinaten zum Portal bereits übermittelt, bevor Sie eintrafen.“

_Na wunderbar. Bloß kein Druck._

Plötzlich zuckten Benezias Gesichtsmuskeln und sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz. „Aaarrgh!“, schrie sie und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Es … Meine Zeit ist … abgelaufen. Sie müssen … mich aufhalten, Shepard! Schnell!“

Entsetzen breitete sich in Shepard aus. „Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht …!“

„Seine Zähne sind ganz nah an meinem Ohr“, keuchte Benezia. „Seine Finger streichen über meinen Rücken. Sie sollten … oh, Sie sollten …“

„Mutter!“, schrie Liara verzweifelt und machte Anstalten, zu der Matriarchin zu laufen, doch Benezia gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung, Abstand zu halten.

„Ich war immer so stolz auf dich, Liara“, sprach sie und sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Shepard. Ihr Atem ging schwer.

„Ich habe … nur noch Sekunden, Commander … Meine Kontrolle entgleitet mir, ich … spüre es. Töten Sie mich. Jetzt!“

Der Befehl der Matriarchin klang wie ein Peitschenschlag in Shepards Ohren. Er wollte protestieren, es musste einen anderen Weg geben als … Doch ein Blick in Benezias Augen verriet ihm, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Stumm flehte sie ihn an, es zu Ende zu bringen. Ehe sie die Person verletzte, die sie am meisten liebte.

Mit steinerner Miene hob Shepard seine Pistole und zielte auf Benezias Herz. Die Augen der Matriarchin fanden ein letztes Mal den Blick ihrer Tochter.

„Gute Nacht, Kleines“, flüsterte sie. „Ich werde dich in der Dämmerung wiedersehen.“

Dann drückte Shepard ab.


	22. Eine zweite Chance

_Journal von Krus H. U. P. L. G. M. B. Topvan, Mitarbeiter der Genetikabteilung der salarianischen Akademie der Wissenschaften von Talat, Planet Sur’Kesh_

_\- Eintrag aus dem Jahr 707 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Haben neuen Bericht von Admiral Pareus erhalten. Schlacht um Vivillon-System verloren. Kroganer besetzen drei weitere Planeten im Citadel-Raum. Kroganische Übermacht erreicht kritischen Punkt._

_Salarianische Union genehmigt Entwicklung von Biowaffe zur Bekämpfung der Kroganer. Projekt ‚Genophage‘ läuft an.“_

_\- Zweiter Eintrag aus dem Jahr 707 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Arbeitstheorie vollendet._

_Prämisse: Gesundes Kroganer-Weibchen produziert bis zu 1000 Nachkommen pro Jahr._

_Erste Konsequenz: Rapides Bevölkerungswachstum der Kroganer macht aggressive Kolonialisierung anderer Planeten notwendig. Vermutliche Hauptursache für kroganische Rebellion._

_Zweite Konsequenz: Rapides Bevölkerungswachstum begünstigt Wachstum der kroganischen Streitkräfte. Vermutliche Hauptursache für Kriegserfolge der Kroganer._

_Konklusion: Stopp des kroganischen Bevölkerungswachstums notwendig, um Rebellion niederzuschlagen.“_

_\- Eintrag aus dem Jahr 708 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Projekt-Team hat sich auf beabsichtigte Wirkung der Genophage geeinigt. Vorschlag zur chemischen Sterilisation der Spezies wurde abgelehnt._

_Stattdessen Entwicklung eines Virus beschlossen. Virus verändert Hormonhaushalt und verhindert Ausbildung von Nervensystem im Fötus. Fortpflanzung der Spezies bleibt unbetroffen, aber Anzahl der Totgeburten wird rapide steigen._

_Schätzung: Nur einer von tausend kroganischen Säuglingen nach Einsatz der Genophage lebensfähig. Turianische Hierarchie hofft auf psychologischen Nebeneffekt zur Schwächung der Moral der Kroganer._

_Ethische Bedenken wurden diskutiert.“_

_\- Erster Eintrag aus dem Jahr 709 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Genophage-Virus erfolgreich getestet. Angriff auf genetische Schlüsselsequenzen verhindert Heilung durch einfache Gen-Therapie. Ermöglicht Vererbung der Gen-Veränderung auf nachfolgende Generationen._

_Zu erwartende kurzfristige Wirkung: Schwächung der kroganischen Streitkräfte und Niederschlagung der Rebellion._

_Zu erwartende langfristige Wirkung: Stetiger Populationsschwund bis zum völligen Aussterben der Spezies._

_Haben erneute Debatte um ethische Bedenken geführt._

_Lösung: Genophage wird vorerst nur als Druckmittel eingesetzt. Kroganern soll Möglichkeit zur Kapitulation eingeräumt werden.“_

_\- Zweiter Eintrag aus dem Jahr 709 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Kroganer lehnen Kapitulation ab. Turianische Hierarchie beschließt Einsatz der Genophage.“_

_\- Eintrag aus dem Jahr 710 (Galaktische Standardzeitrechnung):_

_„Turianer setzen Genophage auf Tuchanka und anderen Kroganer-Welten ein._

_…_

_Habe meine Kündigung eingereicht._

_Erwarte keine Vergebung.“_

_\- Aus den Archiven der salarianischen Akademie der Wissenschaften von Talat_

_Planet Sur‘Kesh_

°°°°°

Wrex hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Zusammentreffen mit Benezia glücklich verlaufen würde. Dazu war er zu sehr Realist. Aber zu sehen, wie Liara neben ihrer toten Mutter kniete und bitterlich weinte, ließ nicht einmal ihn kalt. Er wechselte einen hilflosen Blick mit Garrus, der offenbar ebenso wenig wusste, was er sagen sollte, und dann sahen sie beide gleichzeitig zu Shepard. Sicher hatte ihr Anführer eine Idee, wie sie die Asari trösten könnten.

Doch Shepard starrte immer noch mit steinerner Miene auf die Matriarchin, die gerade durch seine Hand gestorben war. Wrex fragte sich, ob der Spectre Schuldgefühle verspürte, auch wenn sie nach Wrex‘ Ansicht vollkommen fehl am Platz wären. Benezia hatte um den Tod gebeten und Shepard hatte ihn ihr gewährt. Welchen Grund gab es, sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen? Aber Menschen neigten mitunter zu sehr merkwürdigen Emotionen.

 _Besser mit freiem Willen sterben als als Marionette leben_ , dachte der Kroganer im Stillen. Wäre er an Benezias Stelle gewesen, hätte er das gleiche Schicksal gewählt.

Schließlich wandte Shepard doch den Blick von der Asari ab und trat einige Schritte zurück. Wrex nahm an, dass er Liara Raum geben wollte, damit diese ungestört trauern konnte. Doch dann bemerkte der Kroganer, dass Shepard sich in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung bewegte – nämlich geradewegs zum Käfig mit der Rachni-Königin. Neugierig folgte Wrex ihm und stellte sich neben den Menschen. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie die gefangene Kreatur.

 _Was für ein hässliches Mistvieh!_ , dachte Wrex, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihre Größe beeindruckend war.

Der Käfig bot der Königin kaum genug Platz, um sich umzudrehen, und doch hielt sie das nicht davon ab, sich hin und her zu winden. Es hatte den Anschein, als versuchte die Kreatur einen besseren Blick auf die Gestalten jenseits des Tanks zu erhaschen. Zumindest nahm Wrex das an, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, welche der vielen leuchtenden Punkte an ihrem Kopf die Augen der Rachni-Königin darstellten.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?“, fragte Garrus, der an Shepards anderer Seite auftauchte.

Wrex schnaubte. Was für eine selten dämliche Frage sollte das sein? Er deutete ins Innere des Käfigs. „Seht ihr diese Zylinder da an der Decke? Das sind Säuretanks. Anscheinend haben diese Idioten von Wissenschaftlern wenigstens ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Lasst sie uns hochjagen, dann ist dieses Ding Geschichte!“

Garrus nickte zustimmend, doch Shepard blickte weiterhin stumm in den Tank. Kam es Wrex nur so vor oder starrte die Rachni-Königin geradewegs zurück? Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Wrex gesagt, dieses Ding versuchte, Shepard einzuschätzen.

 _Interessant._ Zum ersten Mal hatte Wrex beim Anblick eines Rachni das Gefühl, tatsächlich ein intelligentes Wesen vor sich zu haben.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung hinter ihnen ließ die drei Soldaten herumfahren. Eine Asari schlurfte auf sie zu und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Wrex, dass es sich um Liara handelte. Doch dies war aus zwei Gründen unmöglich:

Erstens: Die Archäologin kniete immer noch schluchzend auf dem Boden neben ihrer Mutter.

Zweitens: Liara wäre sicherlich nicht in der Lage, sich mit einem gebrochenen Genick fortzubewegen.

Allerdings sollte _niemand_ in der Lage sein, sich mit einem gebrochenen Genick fortzubewegen! Die tote Kommando-Kriegerin schien dies jedoch nicht zu wissen, denn sie taumelte unentwegt auf sie zu.

„Scheiße, was für eine Freakshow ist das?“, rief Wrex und hob seine Schrotflinte. Er würde dieser Asari ihren untoten Arsch wegblasen! Doch dann legte Shepard seine Hand auf Wrex‘ Waffe und hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte!“, befahl er und der Kroganer gehorchte widerwillig. Manchmal war dieser Mensch neugieriger, als ihm guttat.

Gespannt beobachtete Shepard, wie die Kommando-Kriegerin an ihnen vorbeischlurfte, vor dem Käfig stehenblieb und sich dann zu ihnen umdrehte. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, aber es lag kein Leben darin, und die Art, wie ihr Kopf bei jeder Bewegung auf ihrem Hals herumschlackerte, machte es Wrex schwer, nicht auszuflippen. Er behielt seine Waffe in der Hand. Würde diese Zombie-Asari irgendein krummes Ding versuchen, würde er sie mit Blei vollpumpen, so viel stand fest!

Doch für den Moment begnügte sie sich damit, die Gruppe aus toten Augen anzustarren, und mit ihren Gliedmaßen zu zucken. Wrex dachte, die Sache könnte nicht mehr abgefahrener werden – bis die Asari zu sprechen begann.

„Die hier. Dient als unsere Stimme. Wir … können nicht … singen. Nicht in dieser Enge. Eure Musik ist … farblos.“

Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig verzerrt, gleichzeitig hell und dunkel, und ihre Zunge stolperte über die Worte, so als würde sie sie zum ersten Mal benutzen.

„Verdammt, was soll dieses Geschwafel bedeuten?“, knurrte Wrex und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte in dieser Galaxie schon einiges gesehen, aber das hier war selbst für ihn eine neue Erfahrung.

„Eure Art, miteinander zu kommunizieren, ist seltsam“, fuhr die Asari fort. „Flach. Sie verleiht der Luft keine … Farbe. Wenn wir sprechen, ist alles in Bewegung.“

Shepard schien eine plötzliche Eingebung zu haben. „Es ist die Königin“, meinte er überrascht und sah an der Asari vorbei in den Tank. „Sie nutzt die Asari, um mit uns zu sprechen!“

Die Kommando-Kriegerin nickte (wobei ihr Kopf beunruhigend hin und her wippte). „Wir sind die Mutter. Wir singen für jene, die zurückblieben. Die … Kinder, die ihr für verstummt hieltet. Wir sind Rachni.“

Shepard trat wieder dichter an das Glas und richtete seine nächsten Worte direkt an die Königin. „Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen? Sind Sie eine Überlebende des Krieges? Oder ein Klon?“

„Das wissen wir nicht“, antwortete die Königin. „Wir waren … nur ein Ei und hörten Mutter in unseren Träumen weinen. Ein Klang aus … dem All brachte eine Stimme nach der anderen zum Schweigen. Er zwang die Sänger, mit seiner eigenen bitteren … Melodie mitzuschwingen. Dann erwachten wir hier. Das letzte Echo jener, die von dem Singenden Planeten stammen. Der Himmel schweigt.“

_Was für ein wirres Gefasel soll das sein? Dieses Ding ist komplett verrückt!_

Ginge es nach Wrex, hätte die Rachni-Königin längst ein Säurebad genommen, aber Shepard musste natürlich erst einmal einen Plausch mit diesem Ding halten. Der Kroganer schüttelte den Kopf. Verrückter Bastard!

„Wie können Sie durch die Asari sprechen?“, wollte der Mensch wissen und sah hinüber zu der untoten Kriegerin.

„Unsere Art singt, indem sie Gedanken berührt. Wir zupfen die Saiten und der andere versteht. Die hier hat keine eigenen Gedanken mehr. Sie war leicht zu übermannen“, erwiderte die Königin. „Sie hat Farben, für die wir keinen Namen haben. Aber sie verblüht. Ihre Musik ist bittersüß. Wunderschön.“

„Na toll, ein Riesenkäfer, der sich für einen Dichter hält“, knurrte Wrex. „Dem Universum sei Dank, dass die anderen Rachni die Klappe gehalten haben!“

„Die Kinder, die wir gebaren, wurden uns genommen, bevor sie das Singen erlernten. Wir haben sie an die Stille verloren.“

Moment, war das Trauer, die Wrex in der Stimme der Asari … der Rachni-Königin … was-auch-immer hörte?

„Ihre Kinder …“, sprach Shepard zögerlich. „Das waren die Rachni, die uns angegriffen haben, nicht wahr?“

_Verdammt, verrate ihr doch nicht, dass wir ihre Brut gekillt haben! Bist du wahnsinnig, Shepard?_

Wrex erwartete, dass das Ding in einen Wutanfall ausbrechen würde, doch seine Reaktion überraschte ihn.

„Beendet … ihr Leiden. Sie können nicht gerettet werden“, erwiderte die Königin und diesmal war sich Wrex sicher, dass Trauer in ihrer Stimme lag. „In ihrem jetzigen Zustand werden sie nur Schaden zufügen.“

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum töten Ihre Kinder Leute?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

Wrex schnaubte. „Warum schon? Weil es in ihrer verdammten Natur liegt!“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, rief die Königin aufgebracht. „Es waren diese Nadel-Männer! Sie stahlen uns unsere Eier. Sie wollten unsere Kinder in Kriegsbestien verwandeln. Klauen ohne eigene Lieder!“

Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie in ruhigerem Ton fortfuhr. „Unsere Ältesten fürchten die Stille nicht. Aber Kinder kennen nur Angst, wenn niemand zu ihnen singt. Angst hat ihren Verstand zerschmettert.“

„Also haben die Wissenschaftler Ihnen Ihre Kinder weggenommen“, übersetzte Shepard die Worte der Königin. „Und zwar noch bevor sie schlüpften, sodass sie nie die Gelegenheit bekamen, von ihrer Mutter zu lernen. Und das hat diese Rachni wahnsinnig gemacht.“

„Wie ein Baby, das man bis zur Volljährigkeit in einen Schrank sperrt“, stimmte Garrus zu. „So jemand kann niemals geistig gesund sein.“

„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, Ihre Kinder zu retten?“, fragte Shepard.

Die Königin – oder eher ihr Asari-Sprachrohr – schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Es ist beklagenswert. Aber notwendig. Erlöse unsere Kinder. Tue, was notwendig ist.“

„Wie schön, jetzt haben wir sogar Mamas Erlaubnis, dieses Ungeziefer zu vernichten“, meinte Wrex sarkastisch. „Wie wär’s, wenn wir uns mal darum kümmern? Lasst uns mit ihr den Anfang machen!“

Er trat knurrend auf den Tank zu und sah mit Genugtuung, wie die Königin vor ihm zurückwich. Doch abermals erhob Shepard seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Die Rachni sah den Menschen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was wirst du singen?“, fragte sie. „Lässt du uns frei? Oder werden wir ein weiteres Mal verklingen? Du hast die Macht, uns zu befreien oder unser Volk wieder der Stille der Erinnerungen zu übergeben.“

Verdammt, Shepard dachte nicht allen Ernstes darüber nach, dieses Ding laufen zu lassen, oder? Doch sogleich schalt sich Wrex einen Idioten. Das war Shepard, von dem sie hier redeten. Der verrückteste Mistkerl diesseits von Tuchanka, mit seinem verrückten moralischen Kompass. _Natürlich_ würde er es in Erwägung ziehen, die Königin frei zu lassen!

„Was wird passieren, wenn ich Sie laufen lasse?“, wollte der Mensch auch prompt wissen. „Werden Sie dann wieder Krieg gegen die anderen Rassen führen wie vor zweitausend Jahren?“

„Nein!“, antwortete die Königin sofort. „Wir … _Ich_ weiß nicht, was im Krieg passiert ist. Wir haben nur Missklänge gehört. Lieder mit der Farbe öliger Schatten. Sie zwangen uns, gegen unsere Natur zu handeln.“

„Hör nicht auf Sie! Sie spielt das Unschuldslamm, damit du Mitleid mit ihr bekommst!“, begehrte Wrex auf. „Millionen meiner Vorfahren sind gestorben, um diese Viecher auszurotten! Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass sie zurückkommmen, Shepard!“

„Hätten Sie das denn vor?“, fragte der Spectre die Königin. „Zurückzukommen?“

Sie schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Wir … würden einen geheimen Ort suchen. Fern von den anderen Völkern. Einen Ort, an dem wir unseren Kindern Harmonie lehren könnten. Und wenn sie verstehen … dann kommen wir vielleicht zurück.“

Oh nein, nicht wenn Wrex da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte! „Shepard, diese Viecher haben einst beinahe die Galaxie vernichtet!“, brüllte er wütend. Wollte dieser Mensch denn nicht verstehen?

„Nun, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass einige Leute das auch über die Kroganer sagen würden!“, schnauzte Shepard nicht minder wütend zurück. „Ich persönlich finde, dass eine Spezies eine zweite Chance verdient, ehe man sie ausrottet! Du nicht?“

Bei den letzten Worten sah er Wrex herausfordernd an. Der Kroganer hielt Shepards Blick nur wenige Sekunden stand, ehe er die Augen abwandte.

Scheiße, das hatte gesessen. Was sollte Wrex darauf noch erwidern?

Shepard musterte ihn noch einen Moment und wandte sich dann wieder an die Königin.

„Ich habe heute schon eine Unschuldige getötet“ – er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Benezias Leichnam – „und ich werde ganz bestimmt keinen Genozid begehen. Ich lasse Sie frei.“

„Du wirst uns die Chance geben, uns neu zusammenzusetzen?“, fragte die Königin hoffnungsvoll. „Wir werden uns an dich erinnern und unseren Kindern von deiner Güte vorsingen.“

„Na toll, Shepard, jetzt hast du es wirklich geschafft. Ungeziefer, das Lieder über dich schreibt.“

Der Spectre schnaubte und trat an das Computerpanel des Tanks. Es brauchte nur wenige Eingaben, bis der Käfig in die Höhe fuhr und sich mit einem Zischen öffnete. Die Rachni-Königin krabbelte zögerlich heraus und sah dann hinüber zu Shepard und seinen Kameraden.

Wrex‘ Finger zuckten um den Griff seiner Waffe. Nur ein falscher Schritt von diesem Viech, nur ein verdächtiges Zucken, und er würde … Doch dann wandte die Rachni-Königin sich ab und verschwand mit bemerkenswertem Tempo durch einen Gang und außer Sicht. Die tote Asari-Kriegerin fiel zu Boden und blieb zu Wrex‘ Erleichterung regungslos liegen.

Der Kroganer seufzte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du das nicht eines Tages bereust, Shepard.“

„Ich auch, mein Freund“, erwiderte der Spectre ehrlich und klopfte Wrex auf die Schulter, ehe er sich abwandte. Wrex tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte, dass Liara sich inzwischen erhoben und zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Ihre Augen waren verquollen, aber sie wirkte wieder etwas gefasster.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie an Shepard gerichtet. „Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Sie ist ein Opfer, kein Monster.“

„Genau wie Benezia“, antwortete der Spectre behutsam und sah noch einmal zum Leichnam der Matriarchin. Er blickte unbehaglich drein. „Liara, wir …“

„Ich weiß, dass wir sie nicht mitnehmen können“, unterbrach ihn die Asari und bemühte sich, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Wir müssen uns immer noch um die Rachni in der Station kümmern. Und in unserem Fahrzeug wäre ohnehin kein Platz für sie.“

Liara schluckte einmal und betrachtete die toten Kommando-Kriegerinnen. „Hier kann sie gemeinsam mit ihren Getreuen ruhen. Das ist gut genug.“

Shepard musterte Liara eingehend. „Und was ist mit dir? Bist du okay?“

„Nein“, kam die ehrliche Antwort. „Aber ich werde es sein. Bald.“

Der Spectre drückte ermutigend ihre Schulter. „Gut, dann lasst uns einen Weg finden, die Station zu retten.“

Doch dies war einfacher gesagt als getan. Zunächst folgten sie dem Gang, den auch die Rachni-Königin genommen hatte, und fanden sich bald in den Untiefen des Wartungsbereichs wieder. Hier wimmelte es erneut von Insektoiden und für eine Weile hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun, die Krabbler auszuschalten. Liara wütete dabei wie ein Berserker. Für jeden Rachni, den Wrex mit seiner Schrotflinte abknallte, zerschmetterte sie drei mit ihren Biotiken. Keiner ihrer Kameraden versuchte, die Asari zu besänftigen.

_Wenn sie das als Ventil für ihren Kummer braucht, soll sie nur. Besser sie lässt es an den wahnsinnigen Rachni aus als an uns._

Doch schließlich sahen die Kameraden ein, dass sie einen besseren Plan brauchten, und suchten sich ihren Weg zum Hauptkontrollraum der Rift-Station. Zum Glück war hier noch alles intakt, nicht wie in der Central-Station zuvor, und so gelang es Shepard, eine Funkverbindung mit den Wohnquartieren herzustellen. Captain Ventralis war mehr als überrascht von ihnen zu hören.

_„Verdammt, Sie sind tatsächlich noch am Leben, Commander!“_

„Genau wie Sie, Ventralis. Wie sieht’s bei Ihnen aus?“

_„Keine Angriffe mehr, seitdem Sie weg sind. So eine lange Feuerpause hatten wir seit einer Woche nicht mehr. Haben Sie was damit zu tun?“_

„Ganz ehrlich, ich bin nicht sicher“, antwortete Shepard. „Aber es sieht so aus, als würden die Viecher sich jetzt durch die Wartungstunnel bewegen und die Quartiere umgehen.

 _„Also lassen Sie uns jetzt in Ruhe“_ , sprach Ventralis erleichtert. _„Aber, Moment, heißt das nicht, dass sie sich jetzt alle zu Ihrer Position hinbewegen?“_

„Ja und deswegen will ich, dass Sie mir den höchstrangigen Wissenschaftler aus dem Sicherheitslabor ans Funkgerät holen“, befahl der Spectre. „Wir kesseln alle Kreaturen hier im Isolationsbereich ein und dekontaminieren das Gebäude.“

_„Dekontaminieren?“_

„Das hier ist ein Biolabor, oder? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, es gäbe hier nicht irgendein Sicherheitssystem, mit dem sich alles pulverisieren lässt!“

_„Vermutlich, ich … Warten Sie einen Moment.“_

Damit verstummte Ventralis‘ Stimme.

„Ich hoffe, dein Plan sieht auch einen Weg vor, wie wir es hier lebend raus schaffen“, kommentierte Garrus.

„Daran arbeiten wir, wenn wir unsere Optionen kennen.“

„Wie beruhigend.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich eine neue Stimme über Funk meldete. Sie gehörte einem Menschen mit unaussprechlichem Namen, der offenbar der wissenschaftliche Stationsleiter war.

_„Co-commander? Hören Sie mich? Captain Ventralis sagt, ich soll Ihnen erklären, wie Sie die Neutronenreinigung aktivieren.“_

„Neutronenreinigung? Von so einem System habe ich noch nie gehört.“

_„Es erzeugt Explosionen aus Neutronenstrahlung. Tötet alles innerhalb des abgeriegelten Bereichs.“_

„Klingt genau nach dem, was wir brauchen“, antwortete Shepard. Er trat an den Hauptcomputer und aktivierte die Stations-VI. Erneut erschien das Hologramm einer Menschenfrau – die gleiche, die ihnen erklärt hatte, wie sie die Central-Station reparieren mussten.

„Ein weiteres Mal willkommen, Besucher. Wie kann ich Ihnen diesmal behilflich sein?“

„Scanne den gesamten Isolationsbereich nach Wärmesignaturen“, befahl Shepard. „Sind außer den Rachni noch irgendwelche Lebewesen in diesem Gebäude?“

„Positiv.“

„Verdammt, wirklich?“, fluchte Shepard. „Wo und wie viele?“

„Ich registriere vier Lebensformen im Hauptkontrollraum. Ausgehend von der Körpertemperatur handelt es sich um einen Menschen, einen Kroganer, einen Turianer und eine Asari.“

Genervt stöhnte Shepard auf. „Schaffen es, ein zweitausend Jahre altes Rachni-Ei wiederzubeleben, aber können nicht mal eine halbwegs intelligente VI programmieren“, murmelte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Immerhin ist jetzt sicher, dass außer uns niemand mehr im Gebäude ist“, meinte Wrex. „Also, sprengen wir den Laden in die Luft!“

Sie ließen sich vom Stationsleiter über Funk erklären, wie sie vorgehen mussten.

Zunächst stellten sie sicher, dass sich wirklich alle Rachni im Wartungsbereich aufhielten, und versiegelten dann die Zugänge. Sie ließen nur einen einzigen offen: einen Fahrstuhl, der sie geradewegs zurück zum öffentlichen Bereich der Rift-Station bringen sollte.

Shepard ließ sich von der VI den Weg dazu zeigen und lud sich den Plan auf sein Universalwerkzeug herunter.

„Okay, wenn wir die Neutronenreinigung aktiviert haben, bleiben uns fünf Minuten, um den Fahrstuhl zu erreichen und den Isolationsbereich zu verlassen“, erklärte er den anderen dreien. „Das sollten wir schaffen. Wir müssen nur eine Treppe rauf und durch zwei Korridore.“

„Na hoffen wir, dass uns in diesen Korridoren nicht noch mehr Rachni begegnen“, erwiderte Garrus skeptisch.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du an deinem Optimismus arbeiten solltest?“

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr vorgehen“, schaltete sich Wrex ein. „So ein bisschen Radioaktivität ist für uns Kroganer nur ein netter Nachmittag in der Sonne.“

„Vergiss es“, antwortete Shepard bestimmt. „Ich weiß, du bist zäher als wir alle zusammen, aber wenn diese Strahlung Rachni töten kann, wird sie auch einen Kroganer kleinkriegen. Wir gehen zusammen.“

Wrex verschränkte beleidigt die Arme, fügte sich jedoch. Er traute es diesem Menschen zu, nicht einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang zu machen, solange eines seiner Teammitglieder zurückblieb.

Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, atmete Shepard einmal tief durch und gab dann den Aktivierungscode für die Neutronenreinigung ein.

„Code-Eingabe akzeptiert“, sprach die VI. „Warte auf auditive Bestätigung zur Aktivierung der Neutronenreinigung.“

Shepard sah sein Team an. „Bereit?“

Alle drei nickten.

„Bestätige Aktivierung.“

Und damit begann ihr Countdown. Das Team verlor keine Zeit und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Die Treppe bewältigten sie ohne Probleme, doch kaum bogen sie in den ersten Gang ein, stellten sich ihnen weitere Rachni in den Weg. Und natürlich konnte es nicht einfach nur eine Handvoll sein, das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. Der gesamte Korridor war vollgestopft mit den Viechern. Und selbstverständlich waren sie so mies gelaunt wie eh und je.

„Ich hasse es, Recht zu behalten“, meinte Garrus. „Das könnte unseren Zeitplan mächtig durcheinanderbringen.“

„Nein, wird es nicht“, sprach Liara entschlossen und hob ihre Hände. „Wrex, du musst uns abschirmen!“

Wrex hatte keine Ahnung, was die Asari vorhatte, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen und errichtete eine biotische Barriere um das gesamte Team. Im gleichen Moment leuchtete Liaras Körper und mitten im Gang erschien eine dunkle Energiesphäre, die einige Meter über dem Boden schwebte.

_Eine Singularität, nicht schlecht!_

Wrex spürte den Gravitationssog, der von der Sphäre ausging, und verstärkte umgehend seine Barriere, damit keiner seiner Gefährten in das Masseneffektfeld geriet. Die Rachni jedoch hatten nicht so viel Glück und einer nach dem anderen wurden sie von dem Sog erfasst und in die Singularität hineingezogen. Die Kreaturen schrien verzweifelt und versuchten, sich mit ihren Klauen festzuhalten, aber es war vergebens. Nach zwei Minuten war der gesamte Gang rachnifrei. Erschöpft löste Liara die Sphäre auf und Wrex beendete die Barriere.

„Ich liebe den Masseneffekt“, kommentierte Shepard. „Warum hast du das vorher nie gemacht?“

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber schwarze Löcher in geschlossenen Räumen zu erschaffen, birgt ein gewisses Gefahrenpotential“, keuchte Liara. „Eine Singularität sollte man nur anwenden, wenn man keine andere Wahl hat. Und außerdem ist es verdammt anstrengend.“

„Gute Arbeit“, meinte der Commander und nickte ihr zu.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und erreichten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle den Fahrstuhl. Zum Glück, denn der Countdown für die Neutronenreinigung war inzwischen auf 53 Sekunden runter. Sie beeilten sich, stiegen in den Aufzug und fuhren los.

Nach Wrex‘ Gefühl kletterte das Ding quälend langsam nach oben und er fragte sich, wie hoch sie fahren mussten, um aus dem kritischen Radius zu kommen. Ihm entging nicht, dass Shepard während der gesamten Fahrstuhlfahrt auf sein Universalwerkzeug starrte, zweifellos um zu verfolgen, wie viele Sekunden ihnen noch bis zum Dekontaminationsprozess blieben. Wrex unterdrückte den Impuls, dem Spectre über die Schulter zu schauen. Entweder schafften sie es rechtzeitig oder sie schafften es nicht. Solange sie in dieser Blechkiste steckten, konnten sie sowieso nichts an ihrer Lage ändern. Warum sich also verrückt machen? Es war schließlich nicht so, dass eine tödliche Strahlenvergiftung irgendwie angenehmer wurde, nur weil man vorgewarnt war.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und die Gruppe beeilte sich, den Aufzug zu verlassen. Kaum hatte sich dieser wieder geschlossen, piepste Shepards Universalwerkzeug und sie hörten ein dumpfes Grollen unter ihren Füßen.

Die vier Gefährten sahen sich an.

„Shepard, du solltest dringend an deinen Schätzungen arbeiten“, meinte Garrus.

„Hey, wir haben es geschafft, oder nicht?“, verteidigte sich der Spectre. „Lasst uns Captain Ventralis Bescheid geben und dann von hier verschwinden. BinHex wird alle Mühe haben, das Ganze ihrer Versicherung zu erklären. Ich möchte nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten sein, wenn das passiert.“

°°°°°

Die Fahrt zurück nach Hanshan verlief schweigsam. Liara hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammengerollt und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Armen. Die drei Männer wechselten einen kurzen Blick und einigten sich stumm, die Asari für eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Als sie die Station verließen, bemerkten sie tiefe Spuren im Schnee, die von einer großen Kreatur mit vielen Beinen stammen mussten. Offenbar hatte auch die Rachni-Königin es heil aus der Anlage geschafft. Shepard fragte sich, ob sie sie je wiedersehen würden.

Auf halbem Weg funkte Shepard Kaidan an und unterrichtete ihn über alles, was sich auf Gipfel 15 zugetragen hatte.

 _„Verstanden, Shepard“_ , antwortete der Lieutenant. _„Wir haben den Raumhafen von den restlichen Geth gesäubert. Aus Dankbarkeit hat Captain Matsuko der gesamten Normandy-Crew die Erlaubnis erteilt, das Schiff zu verlassen.“_

Shepard hörte die unausgesprochene Frage hinter Kaidans Worten und überlegte nicht lange.

„Ist autorisiert. Sag Pressly, dass ich der gesamten Besatzung zwölf Stunden Landurlaub gewähre. Der Raumhafen hat ein ziemlich großes Hotel. Wer die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen möchte, etwas anderes als Rationen zu essen oder in einem bequemen Bett zu schlafen, kann das gerne tun.“

Eigentlich wollte Shepard nichts mehr, als diesem elenden Planeten den Rücken zu kehren, aber die Crew hatte diese Pause dringend nötig. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er selbst eine Auszeit gebrauchen. Er warf einen Blick auf Liara, die immer noch teilnahmslos neben ihm saß, und dann auf Wrex und Garrus. Beide sahen müde und niedergeschlagen aus und Shepard nahm an, dass sein Gesicht einen ähnlichen Ausdruck zeigte.

Er fällte einen Entschluss.

„Hey, Kaidan? Triff uns mit Ash und Tali in der Bar.“

An diesem Abend beherbergte das _Mezzanine_ eine etwas andere Auswahl an Gästen als üblich. Zum Glück wussten die Besatzungsmitglieder des Allianz-Schiffs sich zu benehmen und da die meisten von ihnen nicht zögerten, den einen oder anderen Drink auszugeben, nahmen die übrigen Barbesucher sie wohlwollend in ihrer Mitte auf. Nur um einen Tisch machten alle Anwesenden einen großen Bogen. Der grimmig dreinblickende Menschen-Spectre und seine sechs Kameraden machten nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie auf Gesellschaft aus.

Im Raumhafen kursierten bereits allerlei Gerüchte, was auf Gipfel 15 passiert war, aber so richtig Bescheid wusste niemand. Es hieß, der Spectre und sein Team hätten die Angestellten von BinHex vor irgendeiner Gefahr gerettet, doch keiner der sieben Tischkumpanen machte einen sonderlich siegreichen Eindruck. Sie tranken langsam und sprachen leise und hin und wieder legte einer von ihnen seine Hand auf den Arm der Asari und drückte diesen in einer tröstenden Geste.

Ja, wie strahlende Sieger sah diese Gruppe bestimmt nicht aus. Vielmehr schienen an dem Tisch Frustration und Mutlosigkeit zu herrschen.

Und das hatte seine Gründe.

„Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe, kennen wir jetzt den Standort dieses Mu-Portals, haben aber keine Ahnung, wohin Saren von dort aus will?“, fragte Kaidan nach. Shepard nickte frustriert.

„Warum warten wir dann nicht einfach am Portal auf ihn?“, schlug Ashley vor. „Wenn er gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit bekommt, es zu benutzen, kann uns sein Ziel doch egal sein.“

„Du hast sein Schiff auf Eden Prime gesehen“, erinnerte Shepard sie. „Die Sovereign würde uns in zwei Sekunden zerfetzen. Wenn wir uns Saren im Weltraum stellen, haben wir keine Chance. Wir bräuchten eine ganze Flotte, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen. Mindestens.“

„Und ich nehme mal an, du kannst nicht einfach beim Rat nachfragen, ob sie uns die nötige Verstärkung schicken?“, fragte Garrus und war nicht überrascht, als Shepard den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie werden das Gleiche sagen wie zuvor: Eine Flotte in die Attika-Traverse zu entsenden, könnte einen Krieg mit den Terminus-Systemen provozieren“, erwiderte der Commander und rieb sich die Augen. „Der Rat wird gar nichts tun, solange wir ihm keinen handfesten Beweis dafür liefern, wie gefährlich Saren tatsächlich ist.“

„Hätte meine Mutter uns doch nur mehr Informationen gegeben“, seufzte Liara. Sie wirkte noch immer bedrückt, aber das Zusammensein mit ihren Gefährten tat ihr gut. Sie war traurig, keine Frage, und niemand am Tisch zweifelte daran, dass dies noch eine Weile so bleiben würde, doch gleichzeitig machte sich auch ein neuer Tatendrang in der Asari bemerkbar. Sie brannte darauf, die letzte Nachricht ihrer Mutter zu nutzen, um Saren seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Dennoch änderte alle Entschlossenheit nichts daran, dass Shepard und sein Team – wieder einmal – keine Ahnung hatten, was Saren vorhatte, und ihnen – wieder einmal – nichts anderes übrigblieb, als auf gut Glück die Traverse abzuklappern und nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Es war eine deprimierende Aussicht.

Shepard verspürte nicht oft das Verlangen, sich bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken. Das erste und gleichzeitig letzte Mal war direkt nach Akuze gewesen. Aber der heutige Tag schrie förmlich danach, ihn in überteuertem Whisky zu ertränken. Shepard hatte alle seine Hoffnungen auf Noveria gesetzt, war überzeugt, dass sie nun endlich Saren konfrontieren oder zumindest seine Pläne aufdecken würden. Stattdessen war der Commander gezwungen gewesen, Benezia vor den Augen ihrer Tochter den Gnadenschuss zu geben. Und wofür? Für den Standort eines verschollenen Portals, mit dem sie überhaupt nichts anfangen konnten.

_Wir sind keinen Schritt weitergekommen._

Der Citadel-Rat hatte Shepard zum Spectre ernannt, weil dieser große Töne gespuckt hatte. Er hatte verkündet, dass er Saren zur Strecke bringen könnte. Und bis jetzt war er kläglich gescheitert.

Ja, am liebsten hätte Shepard sich hier und jetzt volllaufen lassen, aber er widerstand diesem Drang. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ein äußerst schlechtes Beispiel für die Crew abgeben würde, wenn er morgen verkatert auf der Brücke erschiene, wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie mutlos er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Wenn er den Glauben an ihre Mission verlor, wie konnte er dann erwarten, dass die anderen ihm weiter folgten?

Deswegen beließ er es dabei, den Abend über an seinem Glas Wasser zu nippen, und zeigte sich von seiner zuversichtlichen Seite. Er tat so, als würde es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen, ab morgen wieder System um System zu durchkämmen, und als wäre es nur eine Frage von Tagen, bis sie genau über die Information stolperten, die sie brauchten.

Seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten mussten besser sein, als er geahnt hatte, denn als sich seine Kameraden nach und nach verabschiedeten und sich zu ihren Hotelzimmern begaben, wirkten sie erheblich optimistischer als zu Beginn des Abends. Shepard wünschte, es ging ihm genauso.

Am Ende saßen nur noch er und Wrex am Tisch. Am liebsten hätte sich Shepard wie die anderen zu Bett begeben und sich ein paar Stunden der Bewusstlosigkeit hingegeben. Aber er wusste, dass er mit dem Kroganer noch einiges zu klären hatte. Ihr Streit über die Befreiung der Rachni-Königin war ihm noch frisch im Gedächtnis und er wollte nicht, dass diese Meinungsverschiedenheit ihre Freundschaft belastete. Shepard bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, die Königin freizulassen. Er erinnerte sich an die Angst, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, und den Kummer in ihrer Stimme. Das war kein mordendes Monster gewesen und darum hatte er sie auch nicht wie eines behandeln können.

Nein, es war nicht seine Entscheidung, die Shepard bereute, sondern die Worte, die er Wrex im Streit an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, doch dann war es der Kroganer, der als Erstes das Wort ergriff.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube immer noch, dass uns dieser Riesenkäfer früher oder später Ärger machen wird, Shepard“, begann Wrex und machte damit deutlich, dass auch seine Position sich nicht geändert hatte. Aber es lag keine Wut mehr in seiner Stimme und auch kein Vorwurf. Das fasste Shepard als gutes Zeichen auf.

„Vielleicht wird sie das, vielleicht auch nicht“, antwortete der Spectre. „Aber sie hatte eine Chance verdient. Ich konnte sie nicht für ein Verbrechen bestrafen, das ihre Vorfahren begangen haben.“

Wrex sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den Shepard nicht deuten konnte. „Du wärst überrascht, wie wenige Individuen in dieser Galaxie diese Ansicht teilen“, erwiderte der Kroganer verbittert. „Die meisten sind nicht bereit, alte Zwistigkeiten zu vergessen und anderen eine zweite Chance einzuräumen.“

Spätestens jetzt war sich Shepard ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr nur über die Rachni sprachen. „Ich tue das, was ich für richtig halte, und stehe dazu“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Wenn der Rest der Galaxie das anders sieht, ist das deren Problem.“

Wrex blickte nachdenklich drein und für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Als er schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff, war seine Stimme ungewohnt zögerlich. „Angenommen … angenommen, du hättest irgendwann die Möglichkeit, den Kroganern eine zweite Chance zu gewähren. Würdest du es tun? Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, mein Volk vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren, würdest du uns erlauben, ihn einzuschlagen?“

Nun war es an Shepard, gründlich über seine Worte nachzudenken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals in die Position geraten würde, über das Schicksal der Kroganer zu entscheiden. Andererseits hätte er sich auch niemals vorstellen können, eines Tages über das Überleben der Rachni zu bestimmen.

Wie wäre wohl seine Entscheidung ausgefallen, wenn es um die Kroganer gegangen wäre? Shepard hatte den Einsatz der Genophage immer als notwendiges Übel angesehen. Die Kroganer hatten sich damals unaufhaltsam vermehrt und sich über andere Planeten ausgebreitet – ganz egal, ob diese bereits kolonialisiert waren oder nicht. Es war richtig gewesen, sie zu stoppen. Und wenn die Genophage der einzig mögliche Weg gewesen war, dann erachtete Shepard sie für gerechtfertigt, so grausam ihre Wirkungsweise auch sein mochte.

Doch die Kroganischen Rebellionen lagen fast 1400 Jahre zurück. Keiner der Schuldigen war mehr am Leben (zumindest vermutete Shepard das, wobei man bei Kroganern nie ganz sicher sein konnte) und dennoch existierte die Genophage noch immer. Ganze Generationen wurden für etwas bestraft, das sie nicht begangen hatten. Und Shepard wusste, dass es nur wenige Bemühungen der anderen Spezies gab, daran etwas zu ändern. Die Furcht vor einer erneuten Invasion durch die Kroganer schien größer zu sein als das schlechte Gewissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder in die Lage geraten werde, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen“, antwortete Shepard schließlich. „Aber wenn es so wäre, denke ich, dass ich meine Entscheidung auf die gleiche Weise abwägen würde wie heute.“

„Und welche Weise wäre das?“

„Ob ich glaube, dass die Kroganer ihre zweite Chance nutzen würden, um aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu lernen. Oder ob sie sie wiederholen.“

Wrex nickte langsam. „Das klingt fair. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich selbst nicht, welchen Weg mein Volk einschlagen würde.“ Der Kroganer nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Es gab einmal eine Zeit, als ich dachte, wir könnten unsere alten Ansichten überwinden. Aber stattdessen begegnete ich nur Starrsinn und Dummheit unter meinesgleichen. Da habe ich beschlossen, meinem Volk und meiner Welt den Rücken zu kehren.“

Das klang, als steckte eine Geschichte dahinter.

„Was ist geschehen?“, hakte Shepard nach.

Wrex sah finster drein. „Ich wurde verraten“, knurrte er. „Ich war der Anführer eines kleinen Stammes und wir versuchten, nach dem Krieg die Ordnung auf Tuchanka wiederherzustellen. Aber die anderen Stämme waren gegen uns. Sie schlossen sich Urdnot Jarrod an, einem der wenigen Warlords, die den Krieg gegen die Turianer überlebt hatten. Aber er war alt und seine Vorstellungen auch. Er wollte den Krieg fortsetzen. Er wollte, dass wir gegen alle kämpfen: Turianer, Salarianer, gegeneinander. Ihm war egal, wie lange dieser Krieg dauern sollte. Solange wir nur kämpften.“

„Klingt nach einem ziemlichen Arschloch“, kommentierte Shepard, woraufhin Wrex laut auflachte.

„Oh, du machst dir keine Vorstellungen, mein Freund“, erwiderte der Kroganer. „Ich versuchte damals, Jarrod zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sein ewiges Geschwafel. Ich wollte, dass er aufhört, die Stämme in die Irre zu führen. Aber dieser alte Drecksack konnte nicht verstehen, wie sehr sich die Zeiten geändert hatten. Wir hatten nicht genug Leute für einen Krieg. Und selbst wenn – die Genophage sorgte dafür, dass wir nicht ausreichend Nachwuchs produzieren konnten. Also sagte ich allen, dass sie den Krieg vergessen sollten. Dass wir uns um das Nachwuchsproblem kümmern mussten. Zumindest für die Dauer einer Generation.“

„‚Macht Liebe statt Krieg‘? Ich hätte dich nicht für ein Blumenkind gehalten, Wrex“, erwiderte Shepard und grinste.

Der Kroganer sah ihn irritiert an „Was haben Blumen damit zu tun?“

„Vergiss es“, winkte Shepard ab. „Was ist dann passiert?“

„Für eine Weile schien es gut auszusehen. Einige der Stämme erholten sich. Und das gefiel Jarrod gar nicht. Er arrangierte ein Crush-Treffen mit den anderen Stämmen. Ein Treffen auf neutralem Boden“, ergänzte er, als er Shepards fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Er wollte sprechen. Also trafen wir uns bei den Hollows, nahe den Gräbern unserer Vorfahren. Wir bewahren die Schädel unserer Toten sichtbar auf. Damit wir immer wissen, woher wir kommen und wohin wir gehen werden. Es ist der heiligste Platz der Kroganer. Gewalt ist hier nicht erlaubt.“

„Klingt für mich wie eine Falle“, wandte Shepard ein.

Wrex schnaubte. „Das war mir auch klar. Aber wenn dein Vater dich zu einem Crush-Treffen einlädt, gehst du hin. Selbst für uns Kroganer gibt es einige heilige Gesetze.“

Auf Shepards Gesicht zeigte sich Überraschung. „Moment, Jarrod war dein Vater?“

„Ja, das war er. Bis zu diesem Tag“, knurrte Wrex. „Wir sprachen damals tatsächlich miteinander. Aber wir wurden uns nicht einig. Und als ihm klar wurde, dass ich mich ihm nicht anschließen würde, gab er das Signal. Seine Männer sprangen aus den Gräbern unserer Vorfahren – wie untote Kroganer! Meine wenigen loyalen Leute wurden massakriert.“

„Und was war mit dir?“

„Ich konnte fliehen. Gerade so. Aber vorher habe ich noch meinen Dolch tief in Jarrods Brust versenkt“, antwortete Wrex voller Genugtuung. „Doch obwohl der Mistkerl tot war, sah ich keinen Sinn darin, länger auf Tuchanka zu bleiben. Mein Volk war nicht bereit, meinen Weg zu gehen, also entschied ich mich, es seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.“

„Und es gibt keinen Grund für dich, je wieder zurückzukehren?“, wollte der Spectre wissen. „Hast du niemanden, den du vermisst?“

„Willst du mich zum Weinen bringen, Shepard?“, fragte Wrex amüsiert. „Ich habe dort nur noch eine dämliche Familienangelegenheit zu klären, das ist alles.“

Shepards Neugier war geweckt und natürlich konnte er nicht anders, als nachzuhaken.

Wrex stöhnte genervt auf. „Es ist total bescheuert. Bevor ich fortging, habe ich dem Vater meines Vaters einen Schwur geleistet. Der alte Knacker lag auf dem Sterbebett und war total senil. Aber er hatte mich immer gut behandelt, im Gegensatz zu Jarrod, also versprach ich ihm, dass ich die alte Kampfrüstung unserer Familie wiederfinden und nach Tuchanka zurückbringen würde. Das machte den alten Knaben glücklich und er konnte in Frieden abtreten.“

„Was ist so Besonderes an dieser Rüstung?“

„Gar nichts“, schnaubte Wrex. „Das Ding ist ein Relikt und im Grunde wertlos. Aber vor dem Krieg wurde sie von fünf Generationen meiner Familie getragen. Sie wurde damals von den Turianern konfisziert. Nach den Aufständen war es uns Kroganern nicht gestattet, Rüstungen oder Waffen zu tragen.“

„Und weißt du, wo sie jetzt ist?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie im Besitz von Tonn Actus. Ein turianisches Schwein, das Kriegsrelikte sammelt. Das Arschloch hat Millionen damit gemacht, Artefakte meines Volkes zu stehlen und zu verkaufen!“, regte Wrex sich auf. „Er lagert sein ganzes Zeug in einer Basis auf Tuntau im Argos-Rho-Cluster.“

„Argos Rho? Das ist ja fast um die Ecke“, merkte Shepard an. „Wir könnten ihm einen schnellen Besuch abstatten.“

„Was, du willst mir ernsthaft helfen, dieses alte Schrottding zurückzuholen?“, fragte Wrex ungläubig. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?“

„Leider nicht, denn falls es dir entgangen ist, wir haben mal wieder keinen Schimmer, wo wir nach Saren suchen sollen. Im Argos-Rho-Cluster haben wir uns noch nicht umgesehen, also ist das für mich als Anfang genauso gut wie jeder andere Sternenhaufen auch“, erwiderte Shepard. „Und wenn ich nicht irgendein Ziel habe, drehe ich durch. Also tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich dir diesen Gefallen tun.“

Wrex lachte auf und erhob sein Glas. „Na dann, auf eine glorreiche Mission!“

Shepard tat es ihm gleich und stieß an.

„Auf eine glorreiche Mission.“

Es wäre mit Sicherheit der banalste Einsatz seit Beginn ihrer Reise, aber genau deswegen weckte er wieder Shepards Enthusiasmus. Und wenn er dabei noch seinem kroganischen Freund half … Nun, es gab schlechtere Methoden, seine Zeit zu verschwenden.


	23. Alte Rechnungen

_Persönliches Journal von David E. Anderson, Eintrag Nr. 1281, Citadel:_

_Endlich habe ich wieder eine ruhige Minute für einen Eintrag gefunden. Botschafter Udina fragt mich ständig nach Shepard und dem Status seiner Mission. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass unser erster Spectre unbedingt ein Erfolg werden soll, aber Udinas Ungeduld ist dabei nicht hilfreich. Shepard hat keine leichte Aufgabe und ihn zusätzlich unter Druck zu setzen, ist das Letzte, was der Junge gebrauchen kann. Immerhin weiß niemand besser als ich, wie verschlagen Saren ist. Ich habe es schon vor 18 Jahren erkannt._

_Meine Gedanken kreisen seit Monaten um diesen Tag. Damals war Botschafterin Goyle unsere Repräsentantin hier auf der Citadel. Wie Udina wollte sie, dass ein Mensch bei den Spectres aufgenommen wird, und ich war dafür vorgesehen. Deshalb schickte der Rat Saren, um mich zu beobachten und meine Leistung zu bewerten. Genauso wie er Nihlus geschickt hat, um Shepard zu begutachten._

_Damals hatte ich die Chance, der erste menschliche Spectre zu werden. Und ich bin gescheitert ..._

_Wir hatten Informationen über einen abtrünnigen Wissenschaftler, der von den Batarianern unterstützt wurde. Er wollte draußen im Randsektor eine Anlage errichten und illegale KI-Technologie entwickeln. Die Allianz hatte schon fast alles erledigt, aber der Rat wollte, dass ein Spectre sich die Sache ansieht. Schließlich einigte man sich auf einen Kompromiss: Ich sollte Saren bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützen und damit beweisen, dass ich das Zeug zum Spectre hatte._

_Wir fanden den Wissenschaftler in einer Raffinerie auf Camala, bewacht von einer Armee batarianischer Söldner. Der Plan war einfach: Reinschleichen, den Wissenschaftler holen und wieder raus. Schnell, leise und ohne unnötiges Blutvergießen. Aber natürlich lief alles schief._

_Saren und ich hatten uns getrennt, um die Suche auszuweiten, und dann gab es plötzlich diese gewaltige Explosion im Raffineriekern. Sie hat die gesamte Anlage in Stücke gerissen. Ich erinnere mich an die schwarzen Chemierauchwolken, die noch kilometerweit zu sehen waren. Natürlich hat niemand im Inneren der Raffinerie überlebt. Aber das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Ganz in der Nähe gab es ein Lager für die Arbeiter und ihre Familien. Allesamt unschuldige Zivilisten._

_Durch das Feuer und die Giftwolken starben mehr als fünfhunderte Leute._

_Von offizieller Seite wurde die Explosion als Unfall deklariert. Niemand wollte mir glauben, dass Saren dabei seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Ihm war es ganz egal, wie viele Unschuldige er damit tötete. Hauptsache, das Ziel war eliminiert und die Mission erfüllt. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl dabei gehabt. Hätte ich doch damals nur auf meinen Instinkt gehört und wäre vorsichtiger gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich eingreifen können, bevor alles außer Kontrolle geriet, vielleicht …_

_Aber ich habe die Strafe für mein Versagen erhalten. Nach der Mission lieferte mich Saren ans Messer: In seinem Bericht behauptete er, ich hätte seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen und dass es aus diesem Grund zu einem Massaker gekommen wäre. Natürlich glaubte der Rat lieber seinem besten Agenten als mir, und danach wollte niemand mehr, dass ich den Spectres beitrete._

_Bis heute frage ich mich, warum Saren diese Raffinerie unbedingt in die Luft sprengen wollte. Ging es ihm nur darum, mich schlecht aussehen zu lassen? Oder findet er einfach nur Gefallen an Gewalt? In jedem Fall ist klar, dass er schon damals vor nichts zurückschreckte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Und er scheint sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert zu haben._

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Shepard ihm gewachsen ist. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn der Junge den Preis für mein Versagen bezahlen müsste._

_°°°°°_

„Okay, erzähl mir nochmal alles, was du über diesen Typen weißt“, forderte Shepard den Turianer neben ihm auf, während die Normandy sich bereit machte, an die MSV Fedele anzudocken. Bis jetzt hatte niemand auf dem kleinen Lastschiff auf ihre Funksprüche reagiert, was äußerst verdächtig war. Vielleicht lag Garrus mit seinen Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch.

„Doktor Saleon. Ein salarianischer Genetiker, der Organe auf dem Schwarzmarkt verhökert“, antwortete Garrus und starrte ungeduldig auf die Luftschleuse. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich auf das andere Schiff zu kommen.

„Laut unserer Überprüfung ist die Fedele auf einen Doktor Heart registriert.“

Garrus schnaubte. „Ja, das ist Saleons Vorstellung von einem kranken Scherz. Glaub mir, Shepard, bei der C-Sicherheit habe ich Monate lang gegen dieses Schwein ermittelt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Doktor Heart in Wahrheit Saleon ist! Ihr Modus Operandi ist ein und derselbe.“

„Und er entführt Personen, schlitzt sie auf und verkauft dann deren Organe?“, fragte Shepard nach, doch Garrus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es nur das wäre … Aber dieser Typ ist noch viel gestörter. Er klont die Organe der Leute in ihren eigenen Körpern. Und wenn die Organe ausgewachsen sind, erntet er sie ab. Zumindest, wenn seine Opfer Glück haben.“

„Moment, Glück zu haben, bedeutet, von dem Typen ausgeweidet zu werden?“, fragte Shepard irritiert. „Was passiert mit denen, die kein Glück haben?“

„Das sind diejenigen, bei denen die Organe nicht richtig gewachsen sind. Dann lässt Saleon sie einfach in den Körpern“, antwortete Garrus finster. „Glaub mir, das ist kein angenehmes Dasein. Ich habe Dutzende von Saleons Opfern vernommen. Die meisten waren völlig am Ende. Einer ist mir sogar mitten im Verhör verreckt.“

„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Der Typ ist krank und ihm gehört das Handwerk gelegt. Aber wie ist er der C-Sicherheit überhaupt entkommen?“

„Als wir ihn verhaften wollten, sprengte er sein Labor in die Luft und eilte mit einigen seiner ‚Patienten‘ zum nächsten Raumdock. Als ich dazukam, war das Schiff bereits abgeflogen. Er drohte damit, seine Geiseln zu töten, wenn wir versuchen würden, ihn aufzuhalten. Ich befahl der Citadel-Verteidigung, sein Schiff abzuschießen, aber meine Vorgesetzten widerriefen meinen Befehl. Sie machten sich Sorgen um die Geiseln.“ Der Turianer rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sagte ihnen, dass die Geiseln so oder so dem Tod geweiht wären. Saleon würde sie nur benutzen, um weitere Organe zu erschaffen. Aber meine Vorgesetzten wollten mir einfach nicht zuhören. Also ließen sie dieses Schwein entkommen.“

„Klingt so, als wären ihre Einwände berechtigt gewesen.“

„Sie hätten dieses Schiff doch bloß lahmlegen müssen!“, antwortete Garrus aufgebracht. „Dann hätte Doktor Saleon nicht mehr weggekonnt. Vielleicht wären die Geiseln dabei gestorben, vielleicht nicht, aber zumindest hätten wir den Bastard so aufhalten können. Stattdessen war er all die Zeit da draußen und hat wer weiß wie vielen Leuten geschadet!“

„Ich kann beide Seite irgendwie verstehen. Aber du kannst nicht mehr ändern, was geschehen ist“, erwiderte Shepard. „Dafür können wir ihm jetzt das Handwerk legen. Vorausgesetzt, dieser Doktor Heart ist wirklich der, für den du ihn hältst.“

„Nun, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, nicht wahr?“

Wie aufs Stichwort leuchtete in dem Moment ein grünes Licht über der Luftschleuse auf.

„Andockmanöver ist abgeschlossen“, rief Joker aus dem Cockpit herüber. „Immer noch keine Antwort von der Besatzung.“

„Na dann klingeln wir mal“, erwiderte Shepard und betrat zusammen mit Garrus den Schleusentunnel zwischen den beiden Schiffen. Nach einem Dutzend Schritten und einem schnellen Hack der Eingangstür befanden sie sich auch schon an Bord der Fedele. Es dauerte nicht lange, das kleine Schiff abzusuchen. Sie fanden medizinische Ausrüstung, das mit Blut in allen möglichen Farben befleckt war. Hellblau, violett, orange, rot. Wem auch immer dieses Schiff gehörte, er musste ein viel beschäftigter Chirurg sein.

In der hintersten Ecke stießen sie schließlich auf einen Salarianer, der sie mit Unschuldsmiene ansah.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht antworten konnte, mein Funksystem ist beschädigt. Wie kann ich den Herren behilflich sein?“, fragte er und gab sich gelassen.

Garrus lächelte finster. Dieses Mal würde dieser Mistkerl ihm nicht entkommen. „Hallo, Doktor Saleon. Kennen Sie mich noch?“

„Wie? Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Mein Name ist Heart. Doktor Heart.“

Shepard sah zwischen Garrus und dem Salarianer hin und her. „Bist du sicher, dass er es ist?“

„Ganz sicher. Dieses Gesicht habe ich nicht vergessen“, antwortete der Turianer. „Dieses Mal gibt es kein Entkommen, Doktor. Ich würde mir ja erst Ihre Organe nehmen, aber wir haben leider keine Zeit dafür.“

Der Salarianer wich einen Schritt zurück. „Sie sind verrückt! Er ist verrückt! Bitte lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er mir etwas antut“, flehte er Shepard an. Garrus‘ Finger zuckte um den Abzug seiner Waffe. Dieser Bastard war tatsächlich so dreist, das Unschuldslamm zu spielen!

„Wir nehmen ihn mit“, entschied Shepard. „Übergeben ihn dem Militär. Die werden seine Identität feststellen.“

„Aber … wir haben ihn!“, protestierte Garrus. „Wir dürfen ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Nicht schon wieder!“

„Das wird er nicht. Und wenn wir ihn hier und jetzt ausschalten, werden wir nie erfahren, wie viele Opfer es gab. Wir nehmen ihn mit, verhören ihn und dann sitzt er bis zu seinem Lebensende hinter Gittern.“

Garrus zögerte kurz, aber dann nickte er. „Ich … ja, okay. Du hast Recht.“ Er wandte sich an den Salarianer. „Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, Doktor. Dieser Mensch hier hat Ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet.“

„Oh, tatsächlich? Vielen Dank“, antwortete der Doktor sarkastisch. Dann zog er ohne Vorwarnung eine Pistole unter seinem Kittel hervor und drückte ab. Die Schüsse prallten wirkungslos an Garrus‘ Schilden ab und noch bevor der Doktor es registriert hatte, wurde er von Shepard niedergeschossen.

„Zum … Teufel mit … Ihnen, Vakarian“, röchelte Saleon und dann regte er sich nicht mehr.

Garrus beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und tastete nach dem Puls des Salarianers. Gleich darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und so muss er trotz allem sterben. Was machte das alles für einen Sinn?“

„Wir können nicht vorhersagen, was die Leute tun, Garrus“, erwiderte Shepard und steckte seine Waffe weg. „Wir können nur kontrollieren, wie wir reagieren. Und das ist letzten Endes alles, was zählt.“

Der Turianer nickte und erhob sich. „Ja, das stimmt. Wenigstens ist dieses Schwein nun aus dem Verkehr. Schätze, wir sind hier fertig.“

Sie beeilten sich, eine Bestandsaufnahme der Beweise zu machen, und deaktivierten dann die Energieversorgung der Fedele. Shepard würde später einen Bericht an die Raumsicherheit schicken und dafür sorgen, dass eine Patrouille das Schiff einsammelte – zusammen mit Saleons Leichnam.

„Danke für deine Hilfe in der Sache“, meinte Garrus, als sie sich zurück zur Normandy begaben. „Ich habe Jahre darauf gewartet, dass Saleon endlich seine verdiente Strafe erhält. Und keiner bei der C-Sicherheit wollte mir glauben, als ich ihnen meinen Verdacht wegen Heart mitteilte. Sie sagten, ein Bauchgefühl sei als Beweis nicht ausreichend.“ Der Turianer verleierte die Augen.

„So langsam verstehe ich, warum du der Truppe den Rücken gekehrt hast“, erwiderte Shepard. „Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass bestimmte Vorschriften nicht ohne Grund existieren, aber manchmal muss man auch nach seinem Instinkt handeln.“

„Ganz genau. So wie ihr Spectres. Vielleicht sollte ich doch die Spezialausbildung machen und mich bewerben. Wir könnten Partner sein und gemeinsam die bösen Buben dieser Galaxie jagen.“

Shepard grinste. „Klingt gut. Aber die Normandy bleibt unter meinem Kommando, nur damit das klar ist.“

„Das diskutieren wir aus, wenn es so weit ist.“ Der Turianer räusperte sich. „Aber ernsthaft: Danke, Shepard.“

„Du musst mir nicht danken“, erwiderte Shepard und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Wie du schon sagtest: Böse Buben zur Strecke zu bringen, ist mein Job. Und ich konnte dir schlecht deine Bitte abschlagen. Nicht nachdem ich Wrex geholfen habe, seine Familienrüstung wiederzubekommen. Am Ende hättest du mir noch Bevorzugung vorgeworfen.“

Garrus schnaubte. „Oh, ich bin sicher, es gibt ein Teammitglied, das du bevorzugen würdest. In jedweder Situation. Und wir wissen beide, dass es nicht Wrex ist.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem du redest“, erwiderte Shepard und klang dabei nicht mal in seinen eigenen Ohren überzeugend.

„Uh-huh“, kommentierte Garrus und bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Zurück auf der Normandy entledigten sie sich ihrer Waffen und Panzerungen und Shepard teilte Joker ihr nächstes Ziel mit.

Sie hatten den Argos-Rho-Cluster vor drei Tagen verlassen und suchten nun den Kepler-Randsektor ab. Bisher waren sie auf nur wenig Interessantes gestoßen. Eine vereinzelte Geth-Patrouille hier, ein Dutzend wahnsinniger Rachni da, aber nichts, das sie zu Saren führen konnte. Shepard spürte bereits wieder die bekannte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen und er hatte den Verdacht, dass Garrus ihn zum Teil deshalb um Hilfe in der Saleon-Geschichte gebeten hatte, um ihm etwas zu tun zu geben.

Überhaupt schienen alle seine Kameraden dieser Tage bemüht zu sein, Shepard abzulenken. Wrex hatte seit einer Woche seine Familienrüstung wieder und obwohl der Kroganer nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie seine Vorfahren jemals solchen Schrott tragen konnten, nutzte er doch jede Gelegenheit, Shepard alle möglichen Geschichten zu dem Erbstück zu erzählen. Tali zog den Spectre wenigstens einmal am Tag zur Seite und brachte ihn dazu, ihren Geth weiter mit ihr auszuschlachten. Liara liebte es, ihre Theorien zu den Protheanern mit ihm zu diskutieren. Ashley hatte dem Ausrüstungsoffizier ein Dutzend neuer Waffenupgrades abgeschwatzt und spornte Shepard an, jedes einzelne mit ihr zu testen. Und Kaidan fand immer einen Grund am Mako rumzuschrauben und schien dafür unbedingt Shepards Hilfe zu brauchen.

Zu Anfang hatte sich der Commander noch darüber geärgert. Er war kein kleines Kind, das abgelenkt werden musste, nur weil etwas nicht nach seinem Willen lief! Sehr bald aber wurde ihm klar, dass seine Freunde diese Beschäftigungstherapie nicht nur für ihn veranstalteten, sondern auch für sich selbst. Das hatte seine Laune erheblich gebessert und inzwischen amüsierte er sich, wenn einer von ihnen wieder mit einer neuen Idee ankam. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wurden die Aktivitäten seiner Gefährten kreativer.

Wie zum Beispiel an diesem Nachmittag. Shepard hatte gerade das Frachtdeck betreten, als sich ihm ein ungewohnter Anblick bot: Mitten im Raum standen Kaidan, Liara und Wrex und hatten ihre Biotiken aktiviert. Jeder von ihnen war von einer leuchtenden Energiekuppel umgeben. Ashley, Tali und Garrus lehnten an der Wand und betrachteten das Ganze mit verschränkten Armen.

Shepard gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Was genau soll das werden?“, fragte er neugierig.

Ashley rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist offenbar die Biotiker-Version von ‚Wer kann am längsten?‘“

„Ich … bin nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe.“

„Kaidan hat Liara gefragt, wie man eine Singularität erschafft, dann kam Wrex hinzu und plötzlich ist das Ganze in einen Biotiker-Wettstreit ausgeartet“, erklärte Ashley. „Wer am längsten die Barriere aufrechterhalten kann, hat gewonnen.“

„Und wie lange machen die drei das schon?“

Tali sah auf ihr Universalwerkzeug. „48 Minuten und 13 Sekunden. Wrex bekommt zehn Minuten als Strafe abgezogen, weil er versucht hat, zu schummeln.“

„Hab ich nicht!“, rief der Kroganer herüber. Er klang ein wenig außer Atem.

„Deine Barriere reichte nicht bis zum Boden. Das war … die Abmachung“, keuchte Kaidan. „Die Kuppel muss den … ganzen Körper umschließen.“

„Ich muss dafür eine viel größere Kuppel erschaffen … als ihr Winzlinge! Ihr habt einen … unfairen Vorteil!“

„Jungs, wenn ihr eure Kraft zum Streiten verschwendet, könnt ihr auch gleich aufgeben“, meinte Liara gelassen. Die Asari schien kein bisschen erschöpft zu sein und allen Zuschauern war klar, wer diesen Wettstreit für sich entscheiden würde.

Shepard schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese drei so kindisch sein konnten? Aber er musste zugeben, dass es sehr unterhaltsam war, ihren Biotikern beim Kräftemessen zuzusehen. Dass Kaidans Muskeln dabei vor Schweiß glänzten, war ein netter Bonus.

Als hätte sie Shepards Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte Ashley plötzlich neben ihm: „Netter Anblick, was?“

Ertappt wandte Shepard die Augen von seinem Lieutenant und sah zu der Soldatin, die ihm grinsend zuzwinkerte. Verdammt, erst Garrus, jetzt Ashley! Gab es eigentlich irgendjemanden auf diesem Schiff, der nicht um seine Gefühle für Kaidan wusste?

Shepard grinste verlegen. „Hey, Anschauen ist nicht gegen die Vorschriften“, flüsterte er zurück.

„Oh, Skipper, dich hat es schlimm erwischt“, seufzte Ash. „Ich schließe dich in meine Gebete ein.“

Shepard war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das als Scherz gemeint war oder nicht. Er wusste, dass Ashley gläubig war, er selbst aber hatte mit Religion nie viel anfangen können. War es Christen überhaupt erlaubt, einen Witz über Gott zu machen?

Noch bevor Shepard nachfragen konnte, ertönte die Stimme von Navigator Pressly über Funk.

_„Commander Shepard auf die Brücke.“_

Der Spectre stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Okay, klingt so, als würde die Pflicht rufen. Als kommandierender Offizier dieses Schiffes erkläre ich diesen Wettstreit für beendet. Liara ist die Siegerin“, rief er den drei Biotikern zu. Wrex und Kaidan setzten zum Protest an, aber Shepard schnitt ihnen das Wort ab. „Wenn wir einen Einsatz vor uns haben, brauche ich meine Teammitglieder ausgeruht und bei vollen Kräften.“

Augenblicklich deaktivierte Kaidan seine Barriere und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Tut mir leid, du hast Recht. Das war leichtsinnig“, murmelte er schuldbewusst.

„Hey, alles gut“, beruhigte Shepard ihn. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, seinem Lieutenant ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. „Ich habe mich nur so an die Gesellschaft von Biotikern im Feld gewöhnt. Ich möchte ungern drauf verzichten“, sprach er grinsend. Und weil er gerade ungewöhnlich gute Laune hatte, wagte er es, seine Aussage mit einem Zwinkern zu unterstreichen. Die Art, wie Kaidan errötete, war seine Belohnung.

Mit beschwingtem Schritt verließ Shepard das Frachtdeck und begab sich zur Kommandozentrale der Normandy. Lieutenant Pressly wartete bereits auf ihn.

„Nachrichteneingang vom Allianz-Hauptquartier, Commander“, begrüßte ihn der Navigator.

„In Ordnung, danke.“

Shepard trat an das Computerterminal und aktivierte die Übertragung.

_„Commander Shepard, hier spricht Admiral Hackett von der Fünften Flotte. Ihrem letzten Bericht zufolge sind Sie auf dem Weg ins Newton-System im Kepler-Randsektor, ist das korrekt?“_

„Ja, Sir. Wir haben vor, das System nach Hinweisen abzusuchen und dann durch das Newton-Massenportal zu springen.“

_„Nun, dann habe ich einen neuen Auftrag für Sie …“_

Die Stimme des Admirals klang zögerlich, was Shepard verwunderte. Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Hackett ihm kurzfristig eine Mission zuteilte. Warum also diese plötzlichen Hemmungen?

„Worum geht es, Sir?“, fragte Shepard nach.

Der Admiral räusperte sich. _„Wir untersuchen seit einiger Zeit eine Mordserie unter ehemaligen Allianz-Wissenschaftlern. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer dahintersteckt, aber wir haben endlich herausgefunden, wie er seine Opfer auswählt. Wenn wir richtig liegen, ist nur noch ein Wissenschaftler auf der Liste dieses Mörders übrig. Doktor Wayne. Er befindet sich derzeit auf Ontarom im Newton-System. Ihr Auftrag ist es, Doktor Wayne einzusammeln und zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, bevor dieser Mörder ihn in seine Finger bekommt.“_

„Verstanden, Admiral. Darf ich fragen, was die Opfer miteinander verbindet?“

Und wieder zögerte Hackett mit seiner Antwort. _„Sie haben alle vor sechs Jahren an einem Geheimprojekt gearbeitet … auf Akuze.“_

Shepard hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. Er selbst war vor sechs Jahren auf Akuze gewesen. Konnte das ein Zufall sein?

Der Spectre zog scharf die Luft ein. „Was für ein Projekt war das?“

 _„Das wissen wir nicht“_ , seufzte Hackett _. „Die Datenbank wurde von Unbekannten gehackt und alle Informationen gelöscht. Doktor Wayne ist die einzige lebende Person, die uns Auskunft geben kann. Ich … habe damit gehadert, Ihnen diesen Auftrag zu erteilen, Commander. Aber die Normandy ist das einzige Allianz-Schiff im Kepler-Randsektor und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, wenn wir Doktor Wayne retten wollen. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie auf Ontarom finden werden, und nach Ihren eigenen Erfahrungen auf Akuze …“_

„Nein, nein, das ist kein Problem“, sprach Shepard hastig dazwischen. „Ich bin in der Lage, diese Mission auszuführen, Sir. Seien Sie unbesorgt.“

 _„Guter Mann“_ , sprach der Admiral anerkennend. _„Berichten Sie mir umgehend, wenn Sie Doktor Wayne in Gewahrsam haben.“_

„Zu Befehl, Sir.“

_„Hackett Ende.“_

Shepard starrte noch eine geschlagene Minute auf die Konsole, ehe er sich der Blicke der umstehenden Crewmitglieder bewusst wurde. Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und sofort huschten alle Augenpaare wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ Shepard die Kommandozentrale und begab sich zum Cockpit.

„Joker, es gibt eine Planänderung“, sprach er zu seinem Piloten. „Setzen Sie Kurs auf Ontarom im Newton-System.“

„Verstanden, Commander. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit ist in fünf Stunden. Wollen Sie …“

Noch bevor Joker seine Frage gestellt hatte, war Shepard schon wortlos davon gerauscht. Der Pilot sah ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinterher.

„Okaaaay.“

Shepards Gedanken überschlugen sich. Konnte es wirklich einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Geheimprojekt der ermordeten Wissenschaftler und seinem Einsatz auf Akuze geben? Aber wie sollte der aussehen? Der Tod seiner Kameraden war ein Unfall gewesen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass sie geradewegs in ein Nest voller Dreschschlunde stolperten.

Doch dann fielen Shepard die toten Marines auf Edolus ein. Cerberus hatte ihnen eine Falle gestellt und geradewegs in das Jagdgebiet eines Dreschschlunds gelockt. Für irgendein krankes Experiment. War es möglich, dass Shepards Einheit vor sechs Jahren in eine ähnliche Falle gelaufen war, ohne es zu wissen? Nun, das konnte ihm wohl nur dieser Doktor Wayne beantworten. Also sollten sie sich beeilen und dem mysteriösen Mörder zuvorkommen.

Allerdings war Shepard sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

Ontarom erwies sich als grüner Planet mit saftigen Wiesen und sanften Hügeln. Auf ihrer Fahrt zu Doktor Waynes Labor begegneten sie keinen Lebewesen außer einigen riesigen Käfern, die dem Mako keinerlei Beachtung schenkten und friedlich vor sich hingrasten. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich ihren Weg durch die dick verhangene Wolkendecke und zauberten ein Teppichmuster aus Licht und Schatten über die Landschaft.

Doch für diese Idylle hatte Shepard keinen Blick übrig. Er hatte nur ihr Ziel vor Augen, ein kleines Gebäude auf einer Hügelkuppe, etwa zwei Kilometer vor ihnen. Wenn Kaidan und Ashley seine Schweigsamkeit bemerkten, entschieden sie sich dazu, sie nicht zu kommentieren.

Shepard hatte mit sich gerungen, wie viel er seinen beiden Kameraden über ihre Mission erzählen sollte, doch am Ende hatte er beschlossen, ihnen keine Informationen vorzuenthalten. Er hatte Monate damit verbracht, die Psychiater der Allianz davon zu überzeugen, dass er _kein_ Akuze-Trauma davongetragen hatte. Dieser Auftrag hier war eine einfache Rettungsmission wie jede andere auch.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht, denn als sie das Labor erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein unschöner Anblick: zwei tote Sicherheitsleute mit Einschusslöchern im Kopf.

„Shit!“, fluchte Shepard und sprang aus dem Mako. Sofort tauchte Kaidan neben ihm auf und machte sich daran, die Leichen zu untersuchen.

„Die zwei sind noch keine Stunde tot“, verkündete er. „Wer immer das getan hat, könnte noch hier sein.“

„Dann los!“, befahl Shepard und stürmte das Gebäude. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, Doktor Wayne zu retten.

Shepard hatte in den vergangenen Monaten eine Menge Forschungseinrichtungen betreten und er war froh, dass diese hier zu den kleineren gehörte. Systematisch bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die einzelnen Räume und stießen auf ein paar weitere Leichen. Auch sie trugen die Uniformen von Sicherheitsleuten und Shepard hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen Doktor Wayne war.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie aufgebrachte Stimmen und Shepard verlor keine Zeit. Er lief los, trat eine der Türen ein und fand sich in einem schummerigen Lagerraum wieder. Kaidan und Ashley folgten ihm dichtauf.

In dem Raum stand ein älterer Mann in einem Laborkittel. Er war blass und hatte beide Hände über den Kopf gehoben. Kein Wunder, denn ihm gegenüber stand ein weiterer Mann, der mit seiner Waffe geradewegs auf die Stirn des Doktors zielte. Sofort richtete Shepard seine eigene Pistole auf den Angreifer.

„Waffe runter, sofort!“, befahl er harsch. Doch der Fremde schien davon nicht beeindruckt zu sein.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Ich will nichts von Ihnen!“, bellte er zurück und presste seine Pistole zwischen die Augen seines Opfers. „Ich will nur diesen Bastard!“

Der Wissenschaftler wimmerte. „Bitte! Helfen Sie mir! Dieser Mann ist verrückt!“

„Halten Sie den Mund!“, schrie der Angreifer. „Sie sind ein Lügner, Doktor Wayne! Sie …“

Der Fremde warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Gruppe und plötzlich wurde er blass.

„Shepard?“, stammelte er. „Mein Gott, Shepard, sind Sie das?“

Überrascht musterte Shepard den Fremden genauer und im nächsten Moment lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Mann trug das Gesicht eines Toten!

„Cor-corporal Toombs?“, krächzte Shepard ungläubig. „Das ist unmöglich. Sie sind auf Akuze gestorben. Ich habe gesehen, wie der Dreschschlund Sie runterzog!“

Er erinnerte sich genau an diesen Moment. Um sie herum waren die Schreie ihrer Kameraden erklungen und Shepard hatte verzweifelt an Toombs Arm gezogen, in der Hoffnung, ihn dem Dreschschlund zu entreißen. Doch dann war der Corporal Shepards blutigem Handschuh entglitten und unter der Erde verschwunden.

Wie war es möglich, dass Toombs plötzlich vor ihm stand?

„Sie haben mich mitgenommen, Shepard. Doktor Wayne und die anderen Wissenschaftler“, antwortete Toombs und etwas in seiner Stimme zerbrach. Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Sie können das nicht beweisen!“, protestierte Doktor Wayne und schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet war. „Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort, Commander! Dieser Mann hat Halluzinationen.“

„Seien Sie still!“, zischte Toombs mit kalter Stimme und sah den Doktor hasserfüllt an. „Akuze war eine Falle, Shepard. Sie haben Tests mit den Dreschschlunden durchgeführt. Sie wollten studieren, wie diese Viecher angreifen. Und wir waren der Köder!“

Shepard wurde schlecht. Das konnte … das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein! Jahrelang hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken getröstet, dass das Massaker auf Akuze eine bedauernswerte Tragödie gewesen war, an der niemand Schuld hatte. Die niemand hätte verhindern können. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn bei Verstand gehalten. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Toombs hier und jetzt vor ihm stand. Lebendig. Wie sonst sollte das möglich sein, wenn es keinen Drahtzieher hinter dem Angriff gegeben hatte?

Shepard atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Toombs? Wie haben Sie den Angriff überlebt?“

Sein alter Kamerad schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich in einer Arrestzelle. Die Wissenschaftler waren hocherfreut, dass ich überlebt hatte. So hatten sie jemanden, an dem sie ihre Tests durchführen konnten!“

Mit jedem Wort wurde Toombs lauter und zum Schluss tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf Doktor Wayne zu. Sein Finger zuckte verdächtig um den Abzug seiner Waffe. Shepard musste schnell einen Weg finden, ihn zu beruhigen, bevor sich das Gehirn des Wissenschaftlers über den Fußboden verteilte.

„Toombs, ich … ich habe niemanden gesehen“, sprach er, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines alten Kameraden wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie noch leben, wäre ich zurückgekommen, das schwöre ich.“

„Sie dürfen Toombs nicht glauben! Er kann nichts beweisen. Ich verlange einen fairen Prozess!“, mischte sich Doktor Wayne ein und Shepard fluchte innerlich. War dieser Mann wirklich so dämlich, Forderungen zu stellen, während ihm eine Waffe an die Stirn gehalten wurde?

_Halt einfach die Klappe, du Schwachkopf!_

„Lügen Sie nicht! Sie waren da! Sie kennen die Wahrheit!“, schrie Toombs und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Hysterie. „Wayne und die anderen gehören zu einer Organisation, die viele solcher Experimente durchführt. Sie haben mich als Versuchskaninchen benutzt!“

„Welche Organisation? Sagen Sie mir den Namen!“, forderte Shepard und schaffte es nicht länger, ruhig zu bleiben. Er musste es wissen. Er brauchte Antworten …

„Cerberus.“

… und er bekam sie.

_Also doch. Verdammte Scheiße!_

Shepard war schon vorher nicht gut auf Cerberus zu sprechen gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte er eine Welle blendenden Zorns in sich aufsteigen. Es kostete ihn alle Überwindung, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben und sich weiter auf Toombs zu konzentrieren.

„Dieser Mann hat den Tod verdient, Shepard! Für Sie, für mich und für jeden aus unserer Einheit! Unsere Brüder und Schwestern! Unsere Freunde!“, ereiferte sich Toombs. „Sind Sie dabei?“

Wie benommen starrte Shepard auf die Pistole in seiner Hand. Es wäre so leicht. Er müsste seine Hand nur ein paar Zentimeter nach links bewegen und schon wäre es Doktor Wayne, auf den er zielte. Wenn Toombs Recht hatte, hatte der Wissenschaftler – der Cerberus-Agent! – wirklich den Tod verdient. Keiner würde es je erfahren. Shepard könnte behaupten, dass er zu spät gekommen wäre, um Wayne zu retten. Dass der Mörder unerkannt entkommen wäre. Es gäbe keine Beweise, keine Zeugen …

Plötzlich wurde er sich Kaidans Gegenwart neben sich bewusst und im nächsten Moment hörte er Ashley hinter sich ausatmen. Es _gab_ Zeugen. Gute Soldaten, die ihm folgten und ihm vertrauten. Darauf vertrauten, dass er die richtige Entscheidung traf.

Gleich darauf lichtete sich der Nebel in Shepards Kopf und sein Verstand wurde wieder klar. Er verstärkte den Griff um seine Waffe, die immer noch auf seinen alten Kameraden gerichtet war.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Weg, Toombs“, sprach er ruhig. „Sinken Sie nicht so tief wie diese Wissenschaftler. So sind Sie nicht.“

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, wie ich bin, Shepard!“, brüllte Toombs verzweifelt. „Sie sind mit ein paar Kratzern und einem schaurigen Ruf davongekommen! Der Rest der Einheit ist gestorben und ich wurde jahrelang gefoltert! Sie haben kein Recht, über mich zu richten!“

„Toombs, hätte ich Ihnen auf Akuze helfen können, ich hätte es getan. Aber ich kann Ihnen jetzt helfen, wenn Sie mich lassen.“ Behutsam nahm Shepard seine Waffe herunter und sah seinem alten Kameraden in die Augen. „Machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer. Bitte.“

Toombs Lippe zitterte und im nächsten Moment begann er zu schluchzen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Doktor Wayne und sank dann langsam in die Knie. Die Pistole entglitt seinen Händen und rutschte zu Boden. Toombs schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Erleichtert atmete Shepard aus. Langsamen Schritte ging er auf Toombs zu und trat die Pistole in Kaidans Richtung, der sie rasch einsammelte. Dann nickte der Spectre Ashley zu, die sogleich neben Doktor Wayne auftauchte und dessen Arme hinter den Rücken zog.

„Was tun Sie da?“, protestierte der Wissenschaftler. „Das können Sie nicht tun!“

„Sie werden vor Gericht gestellt, Doktor Wayne“, erwiderte Shepard in kaltem Ton. „Wollen Sie es sich leicht machen und uns sagen, wo wir Ihre Forschungsunterlagen finden? Oder müssen wir erst das ganze Labor auf den Kopf stellen?“

Wayne schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, ehe er den Blick auf den Boden senkte. „Der Safe in meinem Büro“, murmelte er schließlich. „Darin finden Sie alles. Auch über Akuze.“

„Besten Dank.“

„Ich kümmere mich drum“, meinte Kaidan sofort und verließ den Raum.

Shepard bedeutete Ashley, dass sie den Wissenschaftler abführen sollte, wessen sie mit Freude nachkam. Mit Doktor Wayne aus dem Weg konnte sich der Spectre voll und ganz auf Toombs konzentrieren, der immer noch schluchzend auf dem Boden kniete.

„Es ist vorbei, alter Freund“, sprach er behutsam auf den gebrochenen Mann ein. „Keiner kann Ihnen mehr wehtun. Doktor Wayne wird bestraft werden, das verspreche ich.“

„Ich … ich will nur, dass die Schreie aufhören. Werden sie jetzt aufhören, Shepard?“, fragte er wimmernd und sah den Commander mit flehenden Augen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte Shepard und drückte Toombs‘ Schulter.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Mann so weit gefasst, dass er wieder auf die Füße kam. „Nehmen Sie mich fest, Shepard“, brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. „Ich will, dass es vorbei ist. Ich … will niemandem mehr wehtun.“

Der Commander nickte und führte seinen alten Kameraden ohne Widerstand ab. Doktor Wayne mochte mit dem Leben davongekommen sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Toombs all die anderen Wissenschaftler ermordet hatte. Dafür musste er zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, egal welche Gründe er für seine Taten gehabt hatte. 

Shepard hoffte, dass der ehemalige Corporal die Hilfe erhalten würde, die er benötigte. Akuze hatte genug Opfer gefordert.

Die nächsten achtzehn Stunden beschäftigte sich Shepard mit Berichten, Logbucheinträgen, Navigationsberechnungen und jeder noch so unbedeutenden Tätigkeit, die ihn vom Grübeln ablenkte. Erst als ein Patrouillenschiff der Fünften Flotte andockte und Wayne und Toombs in Gewahrsam nahm, gelang es ihm endlich, die Anspannung abzuschütteln.

Plötzlich spürte Shepard, wie erschöpft er war. Er gab das Kommando an Lieutenant Pressly ab, kaum dass das Patrouillenschiff außer Sicht war, und verzog sich in seine Kabine. Doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Wann immer er die Augen schloss, war er wieder auf Akuze.

Er sah Ensign Lee, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihren blutenden Armstumpf abzubinden. Private Saul, der weinend nach seiner Mutter rief. Toombs, wie er von dem Dreschschlund unter die Erde gezerrt wurde. Shepard sah Tote, die noch nicht begriffen hatten, dass sie tot waren. Und er sah seine eigene blutige Hand, wie sie sich bemühte, seine Eingeweide dort zu behalten, wo sie hingehörten. Er hatte immer noch die Narbe von diesem Tag. Sie war fast dreißig Zentimeter lang.

Stöhnend setzte Shepard sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er würde keinen Schlaf finden, ganz egal, wie erschöpft er war. Also legte er wieder seine Uniform an und trat nach draußen. Die Nachtschicht hatte begonnen und das Crew-Deck war menschenleer. Shepard hatte keine genaue Vorstellung, was sein Ziel war, doch seine Füße schienen von selbst zu wissen, wohin sie wollten. Nach einigen Minuten fand er sich in dem Raum mit seinem Waffenspind wieder, dieselbe Abstellkammer, in der Kaidan ihm von seinem Training auf Jump Zero erzählt hatte.

 _Schätze, wenn er mich sucht, wird er wissen, wo er mich findet,_ dachte Shepard und ließ sich auf den kalten Boden sinken.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt gefunden werden wollte. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach Kaidans Gesellschaft, nach der Ruhe, die der Mann ausstrahlte, und der Zuversicht. Doch Shepard wusste auch, dass Kaidan versuchen würde, ihm zum Reden zu bringen. Und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, worüber er reden sollte. Über Akuze? Über Cerberus? Über Toombs? Über die Tatsache, dass er so kurz davor gewesen war, Doktor Wayne eigenhändig hinzurichten? Nein, darüber wollte Shepard ganz gewiss nicht reden. Das Letzte, was seine Crew gebrauchen konnte, war die Befürchtung, ihr Befehlshaber würde Amok laufen.

Seufzend fuhr sich Shepard durch die Haare und schloss seine müden Lider. Er hörte die zischenden Rohrleitungen unter sich. Sein Zufluchtsort befand sich genau über dem Kühlsystem der Normandy. Die stetigen Geräusche und das leichte Vibrieren im Boden bewahrten seine Gedanken davor, nach Akuze zurückzukehren, wofür Shepard mehr als dankbar war. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und erlaubte sich, ein paar Minuten zu dösen.

Erst als er die Schritte sich nähernder Stiefel hörte, öffnete er wieder die Augen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung erblickte er nicht die Person, die er erwartet hatte.

„Du siehst Scheiße aus, Skipper“, meinte Ashley zur Begrüßung und musterte die Ringe unter seinen Augen.

Shepard schnaubte. „Du weißt echt, wie man einem Kerl Komplimente macht, Ash.“

Die Soldatin grinste und drückte ihm eine Schale samt Löffel in die Hand, ehe sie sich neben ihm auf dem Boden niederließ. Shepard schnaubte, als er den Inhalt der Schüssel erkannte.

„Eiscreme? Wirklich? Hat irgendjemand mit mir Schluss gemacht, ohne dass ich davon weiß?“

„Wenn du mit drei kleinen Schwestern aufwächst, lernst du, dass Eiscreme in jeder Krise hilfreich ist. Nicht nur bei Herzschmerz“, erwiderte Ashley und machte sich über ihre eigene Schüssel her. Die Laute, die sie dabei von sich gab, waren regelrecht obszön.

„Himbeere und irunische Kokosnuss“, schwärmte sie. „Ich liebe dieses Jahrhundert.“

Shepard schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schob sich ebenfalls einen Löffel Eis in den Mund. Als Nächstes musste er selbst ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Dieses Zeug war wirklich verboten gut. Nie wieder würde er Ashleys Weisheit in Frage stellen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir sowas an Bord haben“, meinte Shepard und ging gedanklich ihre Inventarliste durch. 

Ashley grinste. „Ich habe Jokers Geheimvorrat geplündert. Du glaubst nicht, was der Mann alles hortet.“

„Ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung, nachdem er diese komischen Kekse mit Knoblauchgeschmack verteilt hat.“ Shepard erschauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Oder diese Früchte, die rochen wie vergammelter Fisch.“

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie Liara die so begeistert verdrücken konnte.“

„Sie sagte, der Geschmack erinnere sie an ein beliebtes Gericht auf Thessia.“

Shepard nickte verstehend. „Sie muss Heimweh haben. Besonders nach der Geschichte mit ihrer Mutter.“

„Haben wir nicht alle ab und an Heimweh?“, erwiderte Ashley und sah ihn fragend an.

Shepard zuckte mit den Schulten. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, wenn man auf einem Planeten aufgewachsen ist, vielleicht. Nachdem ich meine N7-Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, habe ich überlegt, mir ein Haus auf der Erde zu kaufen. Wollte ausprobieren, wie es ist, einen Ort zu haben, an den ich zurückkehren kann. Aber irgendwie hielt ich es für sinnlos, wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit im Weltall herumtreibe.“

„‚Ich kann nicht rasten vom Reisen, ich will das Leben trinken bis zum letzten Tropfen‘“, begann Ashley zu zitieren. „‚Ich habe es jederzeit sehr genossen, habe sehr gelitten, sowohl mit denen, die mich liebten, als auch allein. Denn ständig umherziehend mit hungrigem Herzen, habe ich viel gesehen und kennengelernt. Städte der Menschen und Gebräuche, Klimazonen, Ratschlüsse, Regierungen …‘“

„Das ist schön“, erwiderte Shepard und musterte die Kameradin überrascht. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich für Poesie interessierst.“

„Hey, nur weil ich jemandem aus hundert Metern Entfernung zwischen die Augen schießen kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch was für Kultur übrig habe“, meinte Ashley. „Das stammt aus ‚Ulysses‘, das Lieblingsgedicht meines Vaters. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder weg musste, ließ er es mich vorher auf Band sprechen und nahm es mit. Am Ende hatte er bestimmt ein Dutzend Versionen.“

„Und du kannst es immer noch auswendig?“, fragte Shepard.

„Nicht alles, aber es ist einiges hängengeblieben. Ich lese es immer laut an Vaters Grab, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Ich stelle mir vor, dass es ihm immer noch Freude bereitet, es zu hören. Und ich weiß, dass er über mich wacht.“

„Du meinst vom Himmel aus?“

„Ja. Wo auch immer der sein mag.“ Ashley sah zu ihm herüber. „Was ist mit dir? Glaubst du an ein Leben nach dem Tod?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Spiritualität war nie etwas für mich. Oder Religion. Ich meine, bei allem, was in dieser Galaxie passiert, bei all dem Leid … Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass auch nur ein einziges Gebet erhört wird. Nichts für ungut.“

Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Glaube bedeutet, auf etwas zu vertrauen, selbst wenn man keinen Beweis erhält, dass dein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt ist. Ich bete nicht zu Gott, damit er meine Probleme löst. Ich bete, um das Gefühl zu haben, dass mir jemand zuhört und mich versteht.“

„Ash, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann …“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Ashley lächelnd. „Ich bin nicht einsam, keine Sorge. Und im Moment bin nicht ich diejenige, die jemanden zum Reden braucht.“ Sie sah ihren Commander vielsagend an.

„Ich habe mich in eine Abstellkammer verzogen, Ash. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich zum Reden aufgelegt bin?“

Ashley rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du dich wirklich verstecken wolltest, Skipper, würdest du das an einem Ort tun, an dem Kaidan dich nicht findet. Er hat den halben Tag hier rumgelauert und gewartet, dass du auftauchst. Aber du kommst natürlich erst, wenn Kaidan sich endlich aufs Ohr gehauen hat. Also musst du jetzt mit mir vorliebnehmen.“

Shepard ahnte, dass die Soldatin ihn nicht eher in Ruhe lassen würde, ehe er nicht zumindest einige seiner Gedanken mit ihr geteilt hatte. Also kapitulierte er seufzend und begann zu reden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich fühlen soll. Trauer? Schock? Wut? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich erleichtert darüber sein soll, dass wir Doktor Wayne retten konnten.“ Beschämt sah Shepard zu Boden. „Es gab da unten einen Moment, da wollte ich nichts lieber tun, als diesen Mistkerl selbst abzuknallen. Was sagt das über mich aus?“

„Dass du ein Mensch bist, Shep“, erwiderte Ashley. „Der Wunsch nach Rache ist etwas ganz Natürliches. Ein Instinkt. Ob wir diesem Instinkt folgen, entscheidet darüber, was für ein Mensch wir sind. Und als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, hat Doktor Wayne noch geatmet, also gehörst du offensichtlich zu den Guten.“

„Dieses Arschloch hat die ganze Zeit zu Cerberus gehört“, murmelte Shepard ungläubig. „Wie oft haben diese Typen die Fäden im Hintergrund gezogen, ohne dass wir davon wussten? Bisher war ja Saren auf Platz 1 meiner Shit-List, aber so langsam bekommt er ernsthafte Konkurrenz.“

„Nun, früher oder später werden wir Saren dingfest machen und dann brauchen wir eine neue Nemesis, der wir hinterherjagen können. Warum also nicht Cerberus? Ich wäre dabei.“

Shepard lächelte. „Du hast also keine Ambitionen, dich in naher Zukunft versetzen zu lassen?“

„Machst du Witze? Nachdem ich mir Jahre lang den Arsch aufgerissen habe, um endlich auf ein Schiff versetzt zu werden? Nope, hier kriegen mich keine zehn Kroganer mehr weg.“

„Oh, ich verstehe. Deine Loyalität gilt also der Normandy, nicht mir.“

„Ach, du bist auch nicht so übel, Skipper“, antwortete Ashley gönnerhaft. „Und um Längen besser als meine letzten Vorgesetzten. Ich denke, ich werde es noch eine Weile bei dir aushalten. Wobei ich zu ‘ner Beförderung nicht nein sagen würde. Du könntest mir Kaidans Posten geben.“

„Wieso? Hast du vor, Kaidan aus der Luftschleuse zu werfen?“, fragte Shepard verwundert.

„Och, ich dachte, du könntest ihn feuern“, meinte die Soldatin unschuldig. „Dann steht er nicht mehr unter deinem Kommando und du musst dich nicht mehr an diese lästigen Allianz-Vorschriften halten, die dich daran hindern, ihn ins Bett zu zerren.“

Shepard verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Eis. „Verdammt, Ash …“, röchelte er und bemühte sich, seine Luftröhre wieder frei zu bekommen. „Sicher, dass Vorgesetztenmord nicht doch auf deiner Agenda steht? Außerdem sollte dir klar sein, dass ich nicht die Autorität besitze, jemanden zu feuern.“

„Dann überrede Kaidan eben, aus der Allianz auszutreten, und heuere ihn als Söldner an“, schlug sie vor. „Oder als Zimmerdekoration, ganz wonach dir der Sinn steht.“

„Du hast dir offenbar einige Gedanken dazu gemacht“, kommentierte Shepard trocken. „Wie schön, dass dich mein Liebesleben so sehr interessiert.“

Ashley schnaubte. „Skipper, tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, aber du hast kein Liebesleben.“

„Ach, und du schon?“

Ashleys triumphierendes Grinsen war Antwort genug. Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Ernsthaft? Wer? Und wann?“

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe meinen Landurlaub auf Noveria gut genutzt. Offenbar sind Büroangestellte doch nicht so langweilig, wie ich immer dachte.“

„Nun … schön für dich.“

„Danke.“

Shepard seufzte. „Aber mal ehrlich, Kaidan und ich können nicht einfach … Die Vorschriften bestehen nicht ohne Grund, weißt du?“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Und ich gebe zu, ich hatte anfangs meine Bedenken in Bezug auf euch zwei. Aber keiner von euch scheint mir der Typ zu sein, der seine Gefühle über die Mission stellen würde. Ich meine, Ontarom ist das beste Beispiel. Du warst angepisst und wolltest nichts lieber, als dich an Wayne zu rächen. Aber hast du es getan? Nein. Du warst _nicht_ kompromittiert, Shepard, ganz egal, was dir im Kopf herumgegangen sein mag“, stellte Ashley mit Nachdruck klar. „Und mir gefällt eben die Vorstellung, dass meine Freunde glücklich sind. Außerdem wird es auf Dauer langweilig, dabei zuzusehen, wie du und Kaidan euch gegenseitig anschmachtet.“

„Ich schmachte ni-… Moment, was meinst du mit ‚gegenseitig‘?“

„Ernsthaft, Shep?“, fragte Ashley ungläubig. „Okay, hier kommt das Memo: Den guten Kaidan hat es genauso schlimm erwischt wie dich. Ihr beide seid nicht gerade subtil.“

Shepard spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. „Na toll. Zerreißt sich schon das halbe Schiff über uns das Maul?“

„Nicht das halbe Schiff“, meinte sie. „Nur ich, Garrus, Wrex, Joker, Liara, Doktor Chakwas, Chefingenieur Adams …“

Der Spectre stöhnte auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Ashley klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Ehrlich gesagt, bewundere ich euch beide für eure Willenskraft. Ich kann sehen, was ihr einander bedeutet. Das kann nicht einfach sein.“

„Nun, die Möglichkeit, gefeuert zu werden, wirkt in dieser Hinsicht wahre Wunder“, erwiderte Shepard sarkastisch. „Wir haben beide zu hart für unseren Rang gearbeitet, um das einfach so aufs Spiel zu setzen.“

Ashley sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich frage mich, wie groß dieses Risiko tatsächlich wäre. Ich meine, was das Oberkommando nicht weiß, macht es nicht heiß.“

„Was, du glaubst, Kaidan und ich könnten eine heimliche Beziehung führen? Die Normandy ist kein sonderlich großes Schiff und es sind fast fünfzig Leute an Bord.“

„Oh, _Beziehung_ , ja? Und ich dachte, du wolltest nur ein bisschen … wie nannte Wrex das? ‚Stress abbauen‘“, meinte Ashley und amüsierte sich über Shepards rotes Gesicht. „Aber ich wette, selbst wenn du Kaidan morgen über die Schwelle deiner Kabine trägst und ihr euch nur noch mit Kosenamen anredet, würde niemand an Bord was sagen. Dir scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, wie loyal die Mannschaft dir gegenüber ist.“

„Loyal genug, um über einen derartigen Regelbruch hinwegzusehen?“, fragte Shepard skeptisch.

„Ja“, antwortete Ashley ohne Zögern. „Du bist ein guter Commander, Shepard. Du erwartest von jedem Bestleistungen, aber bleibst immer fair. Obendrein bist du ein verdammt guter Soldat, triffst kluge Entscheidungen und bist dir nicht zu schade, um dich auch der unwichtigsten Belange der Crew anzunehmen. Glaub mir, es gibt nicht eine Person an Bord dieses Schiffes, die nicht hinter dir steht, Skipper.“

„Ich … wow, das …“ Shepard räusperte sich einmal. „Danke, Ashley. Es ist nett von dir, dass du das sagst.“

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und ich glaube wirklich, dass niemand an Bord dich und Kaidan verpfeifen würde, wenn ihr euch entscheidet, ernst zu machen. Fang mit dieser Information an, was du willst.“

„Ich … werde darüber nachdenken“, erwiderte er und lächelte verlegen.

Ashley erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das hör ich gern. Vielleicht hebt das dann endlich deine Laune. Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn meine Freunde wie Trauerklöße auf dem Boden sitzen.“

„Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich fühl mich tatsächlich besser“, stellte Shepard zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest. „Keine Ahnung, ob’s am Eis liegt oder an deiner Ansprache, aber in jedem Fall bist du ziemlich gut im Aufmuntern.“

„Drei kleine Schwestern, schon vergessen? Ich habe reichlich Übung.“

„Danke, Ash, im Ernst“, meinte Shepard und erhob sich langsam. „Ich fühle mich … klarer. In Bezug auf Akuze meine ich. Und Cerberus‘ Anteil an der ganzen Geschichte. Diese Organisation ist fällig, so viel steht fest. Vielleicht nicht heute und vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber wir holen uns diese Typen. Und nicht, weil ich mich an ihnen rächen will, sondern weil sie zu vielen Leuten Schaden zugefügt haben. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand sie endgültig aus dem Verkehr zieht.“

„Das klingt gut. Ich bin dabei, Commander“, antwortete Ashley und ließ sich von Shepard auf die Füße ziehen. „Und jetzt geh schlafen. Du siehst wirklich beschissen aus.“

„Warum sagt mir jeder, der sich mit mir in diesem Raum aufhält, dass ich schlafen soll?“

„Weil du dich immer hierher verziehst, wenn dir so viel im Kopf rumgeht, dass du nicht schlafen kannst“, erwiderte die Soldatin ungerührt.

„Gutes Argument.“

Shepard ließ ein lang gezogenes Gähnen von sich. „Wow, ich bin echt fertig. Ich glaube, ich sollte meinem Bett wirklich noch eine Chance geben.“

„Nun, du könntest Kaidan einladen, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten“, schlug Ashley im Unschuldston vor.

Erneut wurde Shepard rot. „Gib … gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken“, erwiderte er und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ganz wie du willst.“

Damit nahm Ashley Shepard seine inzwischen leere Eisschale ab und zog von dannen. Der Commander sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, ehe er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in seine Kabine und zu Bett begab. Diesmal hielten ihn seine Gedanken nicht vom Schlafen ab, dafür aber fanden sie bald Eingang in seine Träume. Zum Glück waren es jedoch nicht die Erinnerungen an Akuze, die ihn heimsuchten, sondern das Bild eines gewissen menschlichen Biotikers mit braunen Augen und heiserer Stimme, dessen Allianz-Uniform sich unter den harten Muskeln spannte.

Und wenn der Kaidan in Shepards Traum sich nach kurzer Zeit seiner Uniform entledigte, musste niemand außer Shepard das wissen …


	24. Ich bin Sovereign

STG – _Abkürzung für „Special Task Group“, galaxieweit operierende salarianische Spezialeinheit. Agiert ausschließlich im Auftrag des Citadel-Rats oder der salarianischen Union. Hauptaufgaben sind Anti-Terror-Maßnahmen, Infiltration, Aufklärung, Attentate und Sabotage. Gegründet um ca. 500 BCE war die STG maßgeblich an der Auflösung des Salarianerordens beteiligt. Ihr Zweck ist es, problematische Entwicklungen im Keim zu ersticken, ehe sie zu einer Gefahr werden können. Die STG agiert im Geheimen und in der Regel skrupellos. Wann immer „problemverdächtige“ Personen eines unnatürlichen Todes sterben, ist davon auszugehen, dass die STG daran beteiligt ist._

_\- Auszug aus „Lexikon der Dinge, die DIE uns verschweigen“, Verfasser: anonym_

°°°°°

Kaidan war überrascht, Shepard beim Frühstück in der Crew-Lounge anzutreffen. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Spectre auch an diesem Tag jeder unnötigen Interaktion aus dem Weg gehen würde. Aber die schlechte Laune, die Shepard gestern wie eine Wolke umgeben hatte, schien verschwunden. Tatsächlich schien er wie immer drauf zu sein. Er war redselig, plauderte mit der Besatzung und schenkte Kaidan ein warmes Lächeln, als er sich neben ihm am Tisch niederließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Shepardr und erst jetzt merkte Kaidan, dass er den anderen Mann mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Äh … ja, ja“, versicherte der Lieutenant rasch, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, seinen Commander weiter misstrauisch zu beobachten. War Shepards Gelassenheit nur gespielt? Die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse von Akuze musste ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein. War es wirklich möglich, dass er diese Enthüllung so schnell verdaut hatte?

„Ernsthaft, Kaidan, ich fange an zu glauben, dass ich was im Gesicht habe. Sind mir über Nacht Hörner gewachsen, oder sowas?“

Ertappt wandte Kaidan den Blick ab. „Nein, nein, es ist nur …“ Er überlegte, ob es klug war, seine Gedanken zu äußern. Wenn Shepard so tun wollte, als wäre alles in Ordnung, sollte Kaidan ihm dann nicht den Gefallen tun und mitspielen? Andererseits machte er sich Sorgen um Shepard und wollte sichergehen, dass es diesem wirklich gut ging. Also fuhr er fort.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise. Er und Shepard saßen allein am Tisch, aber es befanden sich trotzdem genug Crewmitglieder in Hörweite. „Du musst nicht über Ontarom reden, wenn du nicht willst, aber sag mir ehrlich, wie es dir geht.“

Kaidan hatte erwartet, dass Shepards gut gelaunte Miene fallen würde wie eine Maske, doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde dessen Lächeln noch etwas breiter.

„Ich bin okay, ganz ehrlich“, antwortete er. „Ich gebe zu, der gestrige Tag war hart, aber ich hatte seitdem viel Zeit zum Nachdenken – über vielerlei Dinge. Und ja, ich bin verdammt angepisst wegen Cerberus, aber davon abgesehen, bin ich mit mir im Reinen.“

„Wow … das … hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich meine, ich freue mich für dich“, beeilte sich Kaidan zu sagen, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich so eine Nachricht derart schnell weggesteckt hätte.“

„Ich hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit Ashley gestern Abend. Wie sich herausstellte, ist sie ziemlich gut im Aufmuntern.“

Kaidan spürte einen Anflug von Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Was vollkommen idiotisch war. Wollte er es Ashley wirklich übelnehmen, dass sie Shepard aufgeheitert hatte und nicht er?

 _Sei nicht kindisch!_ , schalt sich Kaidan innerlich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nun, dann bin ich froh, dass sie dich gefunden hat“, meinte er und hoffte, halbwegs überzeugend zu klingen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, von meinem Lieblings-Lieutenant gefunden zu werden, aber offenbar hatte ich ein schlechtes Timing“, erwiderte Shepard grinsend und warf Kaidan einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Der Biotiker spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen.

_Das war ein Flirt, oder? War das ein Flirt? Verdammt, was bedeutet das jetzt? Wie soll ich reagieren?_

Kaidan war längst klar, dass seine Zuneigung zu Shepard zumindest teilweise auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Doch bisher hatte der Commander immer freundschaftliche Distanz gewahrt – von ein oder zwei scherzhaften Bemerkungen einmal abgesehen. Und das war gut so, schließlich war Shepard Kaidans Vorgesetzter! Es wäre mehr als unprofessionell, die platonische Beziehung zwischen ihnen zu vertiefen, und Kaidan war erleichtert, dass Shepard nie Anstalten gemacht hatte, mehr zu wagen.

Zumindest redete der Biotiker sich das ein, doch das Hochgefühl, das sich gerade in ihm breitmachte, ließ sich nur schwer verleugnen. Und Professionalität hin oder her, aber er war neugierig, ob Shepard seine Bemerkung wirklich so gemeint hatte, wie Kaidan sie verstanden hatte. Nun, dies fand er wohl nur heraus, indem er eine passende Erwiderung gab. Also beschloss er, nach Shepards neuen Regeln zu spielen.

„Dann solltest du deinem Lieblings-Lieutenant wohl beim nächsten Mal direkt Zeit und Ort mitteilen“, antwortete er schließlich und wagte seinerseits ein Grinsen. „Dann verpasst ihr euch nicht wieder.“

Shepards Lächeln wurde breiter. „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Aber ich frage mich …“

„Ja?“

„Ich frage mich, ob ich wirklich bis zum nächsten Mal warten sollte. Ich meine, wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis ich wieder einen Motivationsschub nötig habe“, antwortete Shepard verlegen und wich Kaidans Blick aus. „Was, wenn ich einfach nur reden möchte? Über … Dinge. Glaubst du, er … er würde trotzdem zu mir kommen?“

Kaidans Herz pochte so laut, dass er sicher war, jeder im Raum würde es hören – oder sogar jeder auf dem Schiff. Doch immer noch schenkte niemand dem Tisch der beiden Führungsoffiziere Beachtung. Also nahm Kaidan all seinen Mut zusammen und gab Shepard eine Antwort.

„Du könntest ihn einfach fragen. Dann weißt du es.“

Shepard zögerte einen Moment, doch dann strafften sich seine Schulter und er hob seinen Blick. Entschlossen sah er Kaidan in die Augen. „Heute Abend nach Schichtwechsel, in meiner Kabine“, sprach er. „Wirst du da sein? Ich denke, wir sollten reden. Ich _möchte_ , dass wir reden.“

„Ich werde da sein.“

Das Lächeln, das sich auf Shepards Gesicht breitmachte, war strahlend genug, um die Polkappen Noverias zu schmelzen. Für einen Moment grinsten sich die beiden Männer verlegen an und keiner schien so richtig zu wissen, wie sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzen sollten.

Zum Glück rettete sie Jokers Stimme über Funk.

_„Commander Shepard in den Kommunikationsraum. Dringender Nachrichteneingang.“_

Sofort sprang der Spectre auf und rauschte mit rotem Kopf davon. Kaidan sah ihm lachend hinterher und widmete sich dann in Ruhe seinem Frühstück. Kurz darauf gesellten sich Garrus und Liara zu ihm und sehr bald tauchten auch Ashley und Tali auf. Alle wunderten sich über Kaidans gute Laune, aber der Biotiker schwieg beharrlich. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er ein Date mit Shepard hatte? Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob das wirklich ein Date war. Der Commander hatte lediglich gesagt, er wollte reden. Das konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten. Kaidan würde abwarten, was Shepard ihm zu sagen hatte, bevor er auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über dieses Treffen verlor.

Er war gerade im Begriff, sich vom Frühstückstisch zu erheben, als abermals die Bordfunkanlage ertönte. Diesmal war es Shepard selbst, der die Durchsage machte.

_„Alle Führungsoffiziere und das komplette Bodenteam zur Einsatzbesprechung in den Kommunikationsraum. Unverzüglich.“_

Kaidan und seine Kameraden wechselten bedeutsame Blicke. Das klang, als hätten sie eine Mission vor sich. Also ließen sie alles stehen und liegen und begaben sich zum Kommunikationsraum, wo bereits Shepard, Navigator Pressly und Doktor Chakwas warteten. Eine Minute später stießen auch Wrex und Chefingenieur Adams hinzu und die Runde war komplett.

Kaidan musterte Shepard. Das Lächeln, das dieser noch vor einer Viertelstunde gezeigt hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen wirkte der Commander ernst und tatendurstig. Das musste eine ziemlich interessante Nachricht gewesen sein, die er erhalten hatte. Kaidan war neugierig, worum es darin gegangen war, und zum Glück musste er nicht lange warten.

„Ich habe eben mit dem Citadel-Rat gesprochen“, begann Shepard ohne Umschweife. „Es gibt möglicherweise neue Informationen über Saren.“

„Im Ernst?“, rutschte es Ashley heraus. Kaidan konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, denn er war nicht minder überrascht. Den Blicken der anderen Anwesenden nach zu urteilen, ging es ihnen genauso. Konnten sie wirklich so viel Glück haben, dass sich ihr so dringend benötigter Hinweis plötzlich auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte?

Shepard nickte. „Der Rat hat eine seiner Infiltrationseinheiten darauf angesetzt, Informationen über Saren zu sammeln. Ein STG-Team. Es ist unklar, ob die Einheit tatsächlich etwas Brauchbares herausgefunden hat, aber sie hat vor Kurzem eine Notmeldung an den Rat abgeschickt.“

„Und was beinhaltete diese Meldung?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.

„Leider war die Übertragung nicht besonders deutlich“, antwortete Shepard. „Anscheinend befand sich das Infiltrationsteam in einer Situation, die es nicht erlaubte, ordnungsgemäße Kommunikationsmittel zu nutzen. Aber die Nachricht wurde auf einem Kanal gesendet, der für besonders wichtige Missionsinformationen reserviert war. Der Rat nimmt deshalb an, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelt.“

„Also machen wir uns jetzt auf die Suche nach dieser Einheit?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.

„Wir müssen sie nicht suchen, denn wir kennen ihren Aufenthaltsort bereits. Aber ja, wir sollen herausfinden, was mit den salarianischen Agenten geschehen ist. Die Nachricht kam von Virmire im Sentry-Omega-Cluster. Joker hat bereits den Kurs gesetzt. Wir sind nur einen Portalsprung entfernt, also rechnen Sie mit einer baldigen Ankunft“, erklärte Shepard und sah seine Crew entschlossen an. „Wir finden heraus, was passiert ist, und sehen dann weiter. Mit etwas Glück hat das salarianische Team Informationen über Sarens Aufenthaltsort für uns.“

Er erteilte jedem seiner Offiziere Befehle für die bevorstehende Mission, ehe er sie wegtreten ließ. Kaidan verlor keine Zeit und machte sich daran, den Mako zu überprüfen. Sie konnten nicht wissen, was sie auf Virmire erwartete, und Shepard wollte sichergehen, dass ihr Einsatzfahrzeug gegen alles gewappnet war. Nachdem Kaidan die Checkliste doppelt und dreifach durchgegangen war, ohne irgendwelche Mängel zu finden, begab er sich ins Cockpit, um Joker beim Portalsprung zu assistieren.

Auch Shepard war dort und starrte mit angespannter Miene aus dem Fenster. Kaidan nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich in den Co-Pilotensessel fallen ließ und Joker die Peilungsdaten durchgab. Bis zu ihrer Ankunft im Sentry-Omega-Cluster verlor keiner der drei Männer ein Wort. Erst als sie in das Hoc-System eindrangen und Virmire in der Ferne vor ihnen auftauchte, durchbrach Joker das Schweigen.

„Hübscher Planet“, kommentierte der Pilot und musterte die grün-blaue Kugel. „Sieht fast so aus wie die Erde.“

„Ja, die Bedingungen sind ziemlich ähnlich“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu. „Fruchtbar. Sauerstoff-Stickstoff-Atmosphäre. Tropisches Klima. Zu schade, dass dieser Planet so weit hier draußen liegt, sonst wäre er perfekt geeignet für eine Kolonie. Ein richtiges Paradies.“

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wimmelte das letzte Paradies, das wir besucht haben, von Geth“, wandte Kaidan ein. „Und am Ende warst du bewusstlos.“

Der Biotik verzog das Gesicht. Eden Prime war ihm nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben.

„Hoffen wir, dass diese Mission anders abläuft.“

Sie beobachteten, wie der Planet langsam näherkam, und traten schließlich in die Atmosphäre ein.

„Fliege die Koordinaten der Nachrichtenquelle an“, meldete Joker. „Sieht so aus, als würde die Infiltrationseinheit an einem Strand in der Nähe des Äquators lagern. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Badehosen eingepackt, Gentleman.“

„Erst will ich mich vergewissern, dass dieser Strand nicht voller Leichen ist, bevor ich planschen gehe“, erwiderte Shepard trocken.

„Guter Einwand. Sie könnten … oh Scheiße!“

Ohne Vorwarnung riss Joker das Steuer herum und ließ die Normandy in einem steilen Winkel abknicken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dem Geschoss zu entgehen, dass an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Doch Zeit für Erleichterung blieben ihnen nicht, denn schon kam das nächste angeflogen, gefolgt von zwei weiteren. Joker wich allen aus und beeilte sich, wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen.

„Irgendwer da unten schießt auf uns!“, schrie er aufgebracht.

„Kommt das von dem salarianischen Camp?“, fragte Shepard. „War die Nachricht eine Falle?“

Kaidan überprüfte die Koordinaten. „Nein, es sieht so aus, als kämen die Schüsse von zwei FLAK-Türmen südlich des Lagers. Aber wir können uns ihm nicht nähern, solange diese Dinger in Betrieb sind.“

„Dann müssen wir sie ausschalten“, meinte Shepard bestimmt. „Joker, setzen Sie uns mit dem Mako unterhalb des Radarbereichs ab. Wir fahren am Boden zu den FLAK-Türmen, legen sie lahm und machen Ihnen den Weg frei, um das Camp anzufliegen.“

„Aye, Sir.“

„Kaidan, du kommst mit mir.“

Das ließ sich der Lieutenant nicht zweimal sagen und eilte an Shepards Seite hinunter zum Frachtdeck. Sie sammelten Garrus ein, legten rasch ihre Kampfpanzerungen und Waffen an und kletterten dann zu dritt in den Mako.

„ _Halten Sie sich bereit“_ , erklang Jokers Stimme. „ _Ich muss ziemlich tief runter gehen. Das wird ’ne unsanfte Landung.“_

Kaidan wappnete sich. Sie hatten alle möglichen Manöver mit dem Mako trainiert. Er wusste, dass Joker selbst in einer Höhe von zwanzig Metern noch in der Lage war, das Fahrzeug gezielt und sauber abzusetzen. Aber dies war das erste Mal, dass sie eine solche Landung nicht nur zur Übung durchführten. Für gewöhnlich war es sicherer, den Mako aus größerer Höhe abzuwerfen und den Fall dann mit den Schubdüsen zu kontrollieren. Doch diesen Luxus konnten sie sich heute nicht leisten.

Also biss Kaidan die Zähne zusammen und wartete auf den kurzen Fall und den unausweichlichen Aufprall. Glücklicherweise waren sie immer noch in den Händen des besten Piloten der gesamten Allianz und so brachte Joker es tatsächlich fertig, den Mako in der Brandung abzusetzen. Sand und Salzwasser dämpften ihre Landung und ersparten ihnen einen allzu harten Aufprall. Kaidan hätte Joker für dieses vortreffliche Manöver gelobt, hätte dieser das nicht schon selbst übernommen.

 _„Woohoo! Wer ist die Nummer 1?_ Ich _bin die Nummer 1! Tja, gekonnt ist eben gekonnt.“_

„Seine Bescheidenheit beeindruckt mich immer wieder“, murmelte Kaidan und aktivierte den Bordcomputer.

„Gute Arbeit, Joker“, funkte Shepard zurück. „Bleiben Sie außer Reichweite und fahren Sie mit Ausweichmanövern fort, bis wir die Abwehrtürme ausgeschaltet haben.“

_„Verstanden, Commander. Wir treffen uns am Camp, sobald die Türme offline sind.“_

Damit flog die Normandy über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwand hinter den Wolken. Shepard fuhr los und ließ sich von Kaidan navigieren. Sie folgten einer Zeit lang dem Strand und der Biotiker konnte trotz ihrer Situation nicht umhin, die Schönheit dieses Ortes zu bewundern. Zu ihrer Linken erstreckte sich ein azurblauer Ozean und zweimal glaubte Kaidan, tropische Vögel am Himmel zu sehen.

„Unter anderen Umständen wäre das ein hübsches Plätzchen für einen Urlaub“, kommentierte er. „Der Strand, die Sonne, …“

„Die Geth“, fiel Shepard ihm ins Wort und deutete nach vorne. Kaidan sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte ein Dutzend metallischer Körper, die prompt das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Der Biotiker seufzte.

„Okay, sieht so aus, als müsste der Urlaub noch warten.“

Obwohl der Kampf gegen Geth für sie mittlerweile zur Routine geworden war, wurde es kein leichtes Vorankommen. Der Strand bot weder Deckung noch sonderlich viel Platz zum Ausweichen und es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass der Mako den einen oder anderen Treffer einsteckte. Garrus saß wie üblich an der Waffensteuerung und erwiderte den Beschuss, womit Kaidan nichts zu tun blieb, außer ihre Schadensanzeige im Blick zu behalten. Sie blinkte öfter auf, als ihm lieb war.

„Verdammt, mit so vielen Geth hatten wir es nicht mehr zu tun seit Feros“, fluchte Shepard und fuhr über die qualmenden Überreste eines Kampfläufers hinweg. „Hoffentlich ist von dieser Infiltrationseinheit noch jemand am Leben.“

„Unterschätze niemals Salarianer“, erwiderte Garrus. „Diese dürren Burschen mögen nach nicht viel aussehen, aber sie können verdammt zäh sein. Und sie sind clever.“

„Hoffen wir das Beste.“

Sehr bald erblickten sie den ersten FLAK-Turm vor sich. Das Geschütz war riesig und in Richtung Himmel gerichtet, aber zum Glück feuerte es derzeit nicht. Offenbar befand sich die Normandy wirklich außer Reichweite. Wenn ihr Team es schaffte, diesen und den zweiten Turm zu deaktivieren, sollte Joker keine Probleme haben, zum Camp der Salarianer zu fliegen.

Aber natürlich mussten sie zuerst durch eine Horde von Geth hindurch. Shepard bemühte sich, dem feindlichen Sturmfeuer auszuweichen, während Garrus nach und nach ihre Gegner aufs Korn nahm. Kaidan aktivierte seine Biotiken und legte eine Barriere um den Mako. Eine Kuppel dieser Größe würde er nicht lange aufrechterhalten können, aber sie bot ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen zusätzlichen Schutz.

Nach zehn Minuten war der Weg in den Turm endlich frei und sie verloren keine Zeit. Sie kletterten aus dem Mako und stürmten das Gebäude auf der Suche nach dem Steuerpult für das Abwehrgeschütz. Lange dauerte es nicht, denn das Kontrollzentrum bestand nur aus zwei Ebenen, doch leider waren auch diese bewacht. Allerdings nicht von Geth.

Ein animalisches Brüllen schallte ihnen entgegen und plötzlich stürmten zwei Kroganer auf sie zu. Aber irgendetwas an diesen beiden war seltsam. Obwohl sie Waffen trugen, machten sie keine Anstalten, diese zu benutzen. Stattdessen fletschten sie die Zähne und rannten wie besessen auf Shepards Team zu. Die Schüsse, die sie dabei einsteckten, schienen sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Was zum …?“, fluchte Kaidan und hob die Kroganer mit seiner Biotik in die Luft. Zappelnd und brüllend versuchten sie, sich aus dem unsichtbaren Griff zu befreien, aber es war vergebens. Sie schnauften und rollten panisch mit den Augen. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würden sie begreifen, was mit ihnen geschah. Irritiert musterte Shepard die beiden.

„Sie sind … wie Tiere“, stellte er fest. „Ohne Sinn und Verstand. Sind das wirklich Kroganer?“

„Für mich sehen sie wie welche aus“, erwiderte Garrus. „Aber dieses Verhalten ist nicht normal, da gebe ich dir Recht.“

„Sie erinnern mich an die Kolonisten auf Feros, als sie der Gedankenkontrolle durch den Thorianer unterworfen waren. Nichts weiter als Angriffslust und keinerlei Selbsterhaltungstrieb.“

„Meinst du, die beiden werden irgendwie kontrolliert?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und leider haben wir keine Möglichkeit, sie gewaltfrei außer Gefecht zu setzen.“

Seufzend hob Shepard seine Pistole und tötete die beiden Kroganer mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen. Langsam ließ Kaidan sie sinken.

„Schwere Abwehrmaßnahmen, Horden von Geth und jetzt auch noch wahnsinnige Kroganer“, zählte er auf. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass dieser Planet etwas zu verbergen hat.“

„Und die Chancen stehen gut, dass Saren dahintersteckt“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu. „Los, lasst uns endlich diese FLAK-Türme lahmlegen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, mit der Infiltrationseinheit zu sprechen. Sie _müssen_ einfach irgendwas herausgefunden haben.“

Gesagt, getan. Das Deaktivieren des Geschützes war denkbar einfach, Shepard musste sich dafür nicht einmal in das System hacken. Eine Viertelstunde später und anderthalb Kilometer weiter wiederholten sie das Ganze auch im zweiten FLAK-Turm.

„Geschafft“, sprach Shepard erleichtert und tastete nach seinem Funkgerät. „Joker, die Geschütze sind offline. Bringen Sie die Normandy zum Camp und nehmen Sie Kontakt mit der Einheit auf. Leisten Sie medizinische Unterstützung, wenn nötig. Wir treffen Sie dort.“

_„Verstanden, Commander.“_

Sie stiegen wieder in den Mako, um das letzte Stück zum Lager zu fahren. Ihr Fahrzeug hatte inzwischen einiges einstecken müssen und Kaidan war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie damit noch kommen würden. Sollten sie in weitere Gefechte verwickelt werden, könnte das zum Problem werden. Doch zum Glück begegneten sie auf ihrer Fahrt zum Camp keinen weiteren Gegnern.

Das Lager bestand aus zwei mittelgroßen Zelten, zwischen denen sich sieben oder acht Salarianer bewegten. Kaidan erkannte Wrex und Ashley, die dem Infiltrationsteam offenbar bei irgendetwas zur Hand gingen. Die Normandy schwebte in einiger Entfernung über dem Boden, die Ladeluke weit geöffnet. Zwei Offiziere der Sicherheitsmannschaft brachten einen verletzten Salarianer zum Schiff, wo Doktor Chakwas sie bereits erwartete.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten diese Jungs ganz schön was durchgemacht“, stellte Shepard fest.

Sie fuhren mit dem Mako ins Camp und hielten an. Shepard wies einen seiner Untergebenen an, das Fahrzeug zurück aufs Schiff zu bringen.

„Lieutenant Adams soll ihn so gut wie möglich zusammenflicken“, befahl er. „Wer weiß, ob wir ihn nicht noch brauchen.“

„Zu Befehl, Sir.“

Dann schritt Shepard zusammen mit Kaidan und Garrus auf die Gruppe der Salarianer zu. Einer von ihnen bemerkte die Neuankömmlinge und beeilte sich, ihnen entgegenzukommen.

„Sind Sie der Commander dieses Schiffs?“, begrüßte er sie. Anscheinend hatte er nicht die Geduld, sich mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.

„Ja, ich bin Commander Shepard. Haben Sie hier das Sagen? Wie ist die Lage?“

„Captain Kirrahe, 3. Infiltrationsregiment STG“, erwiderte der Salarianer und klang dabei äußerst ungehalten. „Sie und Ihre Crew sind gerade mitten in einer Gefahrenzone gelandet! Jedes Flugabwehrgeschütz innerhalb eines 10-Meilen-Radius wurde von Ihrer Anwesenheit in Kenntnis gesetzt. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“

„Wir wussten nichts von den Abwehrmaßnahmen, als wir hier ankamen“, verteidigte sich Shepard. „Und wir haben zwei der FLAK-Türme bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt.“

„Na wenigstens etwas“, seufzte Captain Kirrahe und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Aber jetzt ist es besser, wenn Sie hier mit uns warten, bis der Rat die angeforderte Verstärkung schickt.“

Oha, wie es aussah, hatten sie schlechte Neuigkeiten für den Salarianer.

„Ähm … _wir_ sind die Verstärkung“, entgegnete Shepard. Offenbar hatte dieser Captain etwas anderes erwartet.

Kirrahe sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was?! Mehr haben die nicht geschickt? Ich sagte dem Rat, sie sollen eine Flotte schicken!“

„Ihr Funkspruch war kaum zu verstehen. Darum hat der Rat mich geschickt, um dem nachzugehen.“

„Diese idiotischen …! Das war doch genau unsere Aufgabe“, stöhnte Kirrahe auf. „Ich habe mein halbes Team bei der Untersuchung hier verloren. Und zwei meiner Männer sind im kritischen Zustand und liegen auf Ihrer Krankenstation.“ Auf dem Gesicht des Salarianers zeigte sich deutliche Besorgnis.

„Unser medizinisches Personal wird alles für Ihre Männer tun, was in seiner Macht steht“, versicherte ihm Shepard. „Aber was für Untersuchungen haben Sie hier durchgeführt? Was haben Sie gefunden?“

„Sarens Operationsbasis.“

Für einen Moment blieb Shepard die Sprache weg. „Im Ernst?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. „Sind Sie sicher?“

„Absolut. Etwa drei Meilen von hier. Er hat hier eine Forschungseinrichtung errichtet, aber die ist extrem gut gesichert. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Geth.“

„Ist Saren hier?“, fragte Shepard aufgeregt. „Haben Sie ihn gesehen?“

„Nein, aber wir haben sein Schiff gesehen. Dieses riesige Ding, das Sie in Ihrem Bericht von Eden Prime erwähnt haben. Das ist erst wenige Stunden her. Außerdem haben wir einige Funksprüche abgefangen, in denen Saren erwähnt wurde. Das hier ist seine Einrichtung, Irrtum ausgeschlossen.“

Es war Shepard anzusehen, dass er sich bemühte, seine Aufregung im Zaum zu halten. Kaidan konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wenn Captain Kirrahe Recht hatte, waren sie dem Ziel ihrer Mission gerade ein bedeutendes Stück nähergekommen. Vielleicht befand sich Saren sogar jetzt in diesem Moment nur einen Steinwurf von ihnen entfernt. Kaidan wusste, dass Shepard diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen würde.

„Was für eine Forschungseinrichtung ist das?“, wollte der Commander wissen. „Was genau macht Saren hier?“

„Ziemlich beunruhigende Sachen: Er nutzt diese Anlage, um eine ganze Armee Kroganer heranzuzüchten“, erklärte Kirrahe.

„Wirklich? Wie ist das möglich?“, erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter Kaidan. Der Biotiker zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich Wrex zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

Kirrahe sah unsicher von dem Kroganer zu Shepard. „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber es ist möglich, dass Saren ein Heilmittel gegen die Genophage gefunden hat. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, werden die Kroganer die Galaxie bald überschwemmen. Und diese Kroganer hier stehen unter Sarens Kontrolle.“

Kaidan fluchte innerlich. Mit den Geth und der Sovereign war Saren schon beinahe unbesiegbar. Und jetzt sollte er auch noch eine kroganische Armee bekommen?

„Deswegen müssen wir diese Einrichtung und die Forschungsergebnisse um jeden Preis vernichten“, fuhr der Salarianer fort.

„Vernichten?“, brauste Wrex auf. „Ich glaube kaum. Mein Volk stirbt! Dieses Heilmittel könnte ihre Rettung sein!“

Kirrahe sah Shepard mit festem Blick an. „Wenn das Heilmittel diesen Planeten verlässt, werden die Kroganer unbezwingbar sein. Wir dürfen nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal machen.“

Bedrohlich schritt Wrex auf den Salarianer zu. „Wir sind kein Fehler“, zischte er ihm Gesicht, ehe er sich zornig abwandte und davonstapfte.

Kirrahe sah ihm hinterher. „Ich hoffe, Ihr Kamerad entwickelt sich nicht zum Problem, Commander. Es gibt auf diesem Planeten schon genug wütende Kroganer, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Und wir können nicht zulassen, dass Saren eine kroganische Armee aufstellt. Die Anlage _muss_ vernichtet werden.“

Shepard nickte langsam. „Ich weiß. Ich werde mit Wrex reden, er wird es verstehen.“

Dessen war sich Kaidan nicht so sicher. Der Söldner hatte sich etwas abseits der Gruppe aufgestellt und ballerte wütend auf ein paar Felsen.

„Geben Sie mir und meinen Männern ein paar Minuten“, bat Captain Kirrahe. „Jetzt da wir wissen, dass wir mit keiner weiteren Verstärkung rechnen können, müssen wir unseren Angriffsplan überdenken.“

„Tun Sie das“, stimmte Shepard zu. „Ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit, Wrex zu beruhigen.“

Damit ging der Salarianer zurück zu seinen Leuten. Kaidan warf erneut einen Blick zu ihrem kroganischen Kameraden. Inzwischen hatte er die Waffe gewechselt und schoss nun mit seiner Schrotflinte auf die Felsen. Die lauten Schüsse gingen Kaidan schon jetzt auf die Nerven.

„Das könnte schwierig werden, Shepard. Er ist ziemlich angepisst.“

„Er sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment durchdrehen“, stimmte Garrus ihm zu. „Es kann nicht schaden, mit ihm zu reden. Naja, vielleicht doch. Sei lieber vorsichtig. Ein wütender Kroganer kann ordentlich zuschlagen.“

„Haltet euch bereit, nur zur Sicherheit“, befahl Shepard. „Ich möchte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, aber für den Fall, dass er sich nicht beruhigen lässt …“

Kaidan hoffte, dass es nicht dazukam. Sie hatten schon genug Feinde auf diesem Planeten, er wollte nicht auch noch gegen ihre Freunde kämpfen müssen.

Allerdings … Sollte Wrex Shepard angreifen, würde er nicht eine Sekunde zögern.

°°°°°

Behutsam ging der Commander auf Wrex zu. Der Kroganer feuerte immer noch auf die Felsen und obwohl er Shepards Näherkommen bemerkt haben musste, weigerte er sich beharrlich, ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Shepard“, rief Wrex schließlich. „Wenn es ein Heilmittel für die Genophage gibt, dürfen wir es nicht zerstören!“ Erneut drückte er ab und sprengte einen Felsen. Eine Gruppe Vögel flatterte verstört auf.

„Wrex, ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist. Aber wir beide wissen, dass Saren hier der Böse ist“, meinte Shepard. „Er ist derjenige, auf den du sauer sein solltest.“

„Wirklich?“ Zornig wandte sich der Kroganer um und trat dicht an Shepard heran. „Saren hat ein Heilmittel für mein Volk gefunden. Und du willst es zerstören! Was ist mit deinem Gerede von zweiten Chancen? War das alles gelogen?“

„War es nicht. Ich meinte jedes Wort ernst.“

„Dann hilf mir hier, Shepard“, murmelte Wrex. „Die Grenzen zwischen Freund und Feind verschwimmen gerade ein wenig.“

„Das ist kein Heilmittel, Wrex, es ist eine Waffe! Und wenn wir Saren erlauben, sie zu benutzen, wirst du keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, Nutzen daraus zu ziehen! Niemand von deinem Volk wird das!“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen! Das ist ein Risiko, das wir alle bereit sein sollten einzugehen! Wir reden hier über das Schicksal meines gesamten Volkes, Shepard!“, brüllte der Kroganer und plötzlich hielt er dem Spectre seine Schrotflinte ins Gesicht. Reflexartig zog Shepard seine eigene Pistole und dann bedrohten sie einander mit vorgehaltener Waffe. Beide blinzelten überrascht, so als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie auf einmal an diesen Punkt geraten waren.

„Ich war dir gegenüber immer loyal, Shepard“, durchbrach Wrex schließlich das Schweigen. „Du hast mehr für mich getan als meine gesamte Familie. Aber wenn ich dir weiterhin folgen soll, muss ich wissen, ob ich das aus den richtigen Gründen tue.“

Shepard bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton. „Wrex, ich habe diese gezüchteten Kroganer gesehen. Sie sind nicht dein Volk, sondern Sarens Sklaven. Marionetten ohne Verstand oder eigenen Willen. Ist es das, was du dir für dein Volk wünschst?“

Lange Zeit sah Wrex ihn schweigend an, bis er schließlich die Waffe senkte.

„Nein“, antwortete er. „Wir waren einst die Marionetten des Rats. Und zum Dank dafür, dass wir die Rachni auslöschten, wurden wir alle kastriert. Ich bezweifle, dass Saren so gnädig sein wird.“

Der Kroganer atmete einmal tief durch. „Okay, Shepard. Du hast dich klar ausgedrückt. Mir gefällt das zwar nicht, aber ich vertraue dir.“

Erleichtert nahm Shepard seine Pistole herunter. „Danke. Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass du Saren als Erster eine reinhauen darfst?“

Wrex lachte auf. „Es wäre auf jeden Fall ein guter Anfang … Commander“, erwiderte er grinsend und streckte Shepard die Hand hin. Der Spectre schlug ein. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

„Okay, nachdem das geklärt ist: Lass uns horchen, was diese Salarianer für einen Plan ausgeheckt haben.“

°°°°°

Als Kaidan sah, wie Wrex die Waffe gegen Shepard erhob, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Doch was immer der Commander ihm daraufhin sagte, schien den Kroganer zu beruhigen. Schließlich senkten beide wieder ihre Pistolen und reichten sich grinsend die Hand. Kaidan atmete auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

_Der Avatar des Charismas, absolut. Dieser Mann könnte ein Zebra dazu überreden, seine Streifen abzulegen._

Als sie sich kurz darauf im Zelt von Captain Kirrahe versammelten, wirkte Wrex deutlich ruhiger, auch wenn er dem Salarianer immer noch finstere Blicke zuwarf. Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren und teilte ihnen seinen Plan mit.

„Wir gehen folgendermaßen vor“, begann Kirrahe, „unser Schiff wurde von den Geschütztürmen abgeschossen und ist nicht mehr einsatzfähig. Aber der Antrieb ist immer noch intakt. Mit ein paar einfachen Modifikationen sollte er sich zu einer Zwanzig-Kilotonnen-Bombe umbauen lassen. Primitiv, aber effizient.“

„Gute Idee“, kommentierte Shepard. „Wir können die Bombe aus dem Orbit abwerfen. Direkt auf die Anlage.“

„Leider ist das keine Option“, erwiderte der Salarianer. „Die Abwehrgeschütze würden sie im Flug abschießen. Wir müssen die Bombe auf dem Boden deponieren, an einer zielsicheren Stelle.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits eine Stelle im Sinn.“

Captain Kirrahe nickte. „Auf der anderen Seite der Einrichtung, bei den geothermischen Leitungen. Ihr Schiff kann die Bombe absetzen, aber zuerst müssen wir mit einem Bodenteam in die Basis eindringen und die Flugabwehrgeschütze ausschalten.“

„Sie wollen zu Fuß da rein?“, fragte Kaidan ungläubig. „Dafür haben wir nicht genug Leute.“

Shepard nickte zustimmend. „Wir werden sie nicht direkt angreifen können.“

„Ganz sicher nicht“, gab Kirrahe ihnen Recht. „Aber ich glaube, es ist auch anders zu schaffen. Ich werde meine Männer in drei Teams aufteilen und von vorn angreifen. Während wir Sie ablenken, können Sie sich mit Ihrem Shadow-Team hinten reinschleichen.“

„Das ist zu riskant“, erwiderte Shepard stirnrunzelnd. „Ihre Männer werden dabei niedergemetzelt.“

„Wir sind zäher, als wir aussehen, Commander. Aber es stimmt. Ich rechne nicht damit, dass viele von uns das überleben werden. Und gerade das macht das, worum ich Sie bitten möchte, nur noch schwieriger“, sprach der Salarianer in bedauerndem Ton. „Meine Einheit hat schwere Verluste erlitten und uns fehlt ein Mann für unser Ablenkungsmanöver. Deswegen brauchen wir jemanden aus Ihrem Team.“

Dieser Vorschlag gefiel Shepard ganz und gar nicht. „Sie erwarten, dass ich einen meiner Leute Ihrem Kommando unterstelle?“, fragte er skeptisch.

Captain Kirrahes Mund wurde schmal. „Letzten Endes sind wir doch alle Soldaten, nicht wahr? Haben wir uns nicht alle bereit erklärt, Risiken einzugehen, als wir dieses Leben gewählt haben?“

Kaidan spürte Shepards Zögern. Der Plan des Salarianers war solide und es stimmte, dass jeder von ihnen sich freiwillig für diesen Job entschieden hatte. Wenn sie Saren aufhalten wollten, mussten sie bereit sein, auch ihr Leben zu riskieren, falls nötig.

„Er hat Recht, Commander“, sprach Kaidan deshalb und trat vor. „Wir können es nur schaffen, wenn alle Teams auf gleicher Höhe sind. Ich melde mich freiwillig für diesen Einsatz.“

Shepards Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Offenbar war er von Kaidans Eigeninitiative nicht sehr begeistert. Und er war nicht der Einzige.

„Nicht so schnell, Lieutenant“, mischte sich nun auch Ashley ein. „Commander Shepard wird Sie brauchen, um den Nuklearsprengkopf scharfzuschalten. _Ich_ gehe mit Captain Kirrahe.“

Jetzt war es die Soldatin, die Shepards wütenden Blick abbekam. Sie und Kaidan sahen sich einen Moment abschätzend an und wandten sich dann gleichzeitig an ihren Commander. Nun war es an ihm zu entscheiden, wer die Salarianer begleiten sollte.

Shepard schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter und gab sich geschlagen. „In Ordnung. Lieutenant Alenko, Sie sind für den Sprengsatz verantwortlich. Chief Williams, Sie begleiten den Captain. Keine Heldentaten, verstanden?“

„Zu Befehl, Commander.“

Kaidan bemühte sich, seine Frustration zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass seine Talente bei der Bombe von größerem Nutzen waren. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht, seine Kameraden ins Schützenfeuer laufen zu lassen, während er selbst an der Seitenlinie ausharren sollte. Andererseits … einen Schiffsantrieb zu einer Atombombe umzubauen, war auch nicht gerade ungefährlich.

„Wir werden unseren Antriebskern an Bord der Normandy bringen“, fuhr Captain Kirrahe fort. „Während die Bodenteams sich um die Deaktivierung der Abwehrgeschütze kümmern, müssen Sie und Ihr Technik-Team ihn für die Detonation vorbereiten. Kriegen Sie das hin?“

„Ja, das ist kein Problem“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Ich sorge dafür, dass die Bombe rechtzeitig einsatzbereit ist.“

„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie und Ihre Teams vor der Detonation die Abholstelle erreichen, Captain“, meinte Shepard zu Kirrahe, „wir fliegen Sie dann mit der Normandy raus.“

„Wir geben unser Bestes, Commander. Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, wird man uns als Märtyrer in Erinnerung behalten.“

_Wow, das nenne ich mal Optimismus._

Sie besprachen noch ein paar Details und dann stand der Plan. Captain Kirrahe verließ sie für einen Moment, um seine Leute vorzubereiten. So war Shepards Team für einen Moment unter sich.

„Nur damit das klar ist, für diese Aktion dürft ihr beide die gesamte nächste Woche die Mannschaftstoiletten schrubben“, knurrte Shepard. Ashley und Kaidan sahen schuldbewusst drein, verspürten jedoch keine Reue. Der Commander hätte sich niemals dazu bereit erklärt, einen von ihnen mit den Salarianern zu schicken. Also hatten sie selbst die Initiative ergriffen.

Shepard seufzte und die Wut in seinem Gesicht wich der Besorgnis. „Wirst du klarkommen, Ash?“

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, Skipper“, erwiderte die Soldatin. „Ich meine, es ist seltsam, die Befehle von jemand anderem zu befolgen. Noch dazu von einem Salarianer. Aber dieser Captain Kirrahe scheint zu wissen, was er tut.“

„Ganz egal, ob wir in der gleichen Einheit sind oder nicht, wir bleiben ein Team“, erinnerte Shepard sie. „Passt aufeinander auf, haltet die Augen offen und kämpft so, wie ich es von euch gewohnt bin. Dann kommen wir alle lebendig hier raus.“

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Commander.“

„Und du versuchst bitte, nicht mein Schiff in die Luft zu sprengen, ja?“, sprach Shepard an Kaidan gewandt und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.

Kaidan nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich lasse mir von Tali auf die Finger schauen. Wir treffen euch an der Absetzstelle. Seht ihr nur zu, dass ihr es in einem Stück dorthin schafft.“

„Och, wir müssen doch nur ein paar hundert Geth und mutierte Kroganer ausschalten“, erwiderte Garrus trocken. „Wie schwer kann das schon sein?“

„Und wenn wir dabei Saren über den Weg laufen, treten wir ihm gleich noch in seinen turianischen Arsch“, ergänzte Wrex.

Liara begnügte sich damit, die Arme zu verschränken und entschlossen dreinzublicken.

Shepard sah ein letztes Mal in die Runde und nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung, legen wir los. Macht mir keine Schande.“

Kaidan wechselte mit seinem Commander einen letzten Blick und machte sich dann daran, den Antriebskern des Salarianerschiffes auf die Normandy zu bringen. Das Ding war so schwer, dass er zwei von Adams‘ Technikern einspannen musste, um ihm zu helfen. Tali erwartete sie bereits auf dem Frachtdeck und kaum hatten sie den Kern sicher verstaut, begannen sie und Kaidan mit der Arbeit. Der Biotiker debattierte mit sich, ob er seine Kampfrüstung ausziehen sollte, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sobald Shepards Team die FLAK-Türme deaktiviert hatte, musste er bereit sein, um die Bombe abzusetzen und scharfzuschalten. Dann wollte er sich nicht noch damit aufhalten müssen, seine Panzerung wieder anzulegen. Außerdem hatte er so die Möglichkeit, den Helmfunk abzuhören.

Er lauschte Captain Kirrahe, wie er eine flammende Rede an seine Männer hielt, und dann machten sich die Bodenteams auf den Weg. Es fiel Kaidan schwer, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Arbeit zu richten, während er mit einem Ohr dem Funkverkehr lauschte. Shepards Shadow-Team, bestehend aus dem Commander selbst, Wrex, Garrus und Liara, näherte sich wie vereinbart von der hinteren Seite der Anlage. Diese sollte eigentlich nur schwach verteidigt sein, aber es klang so, als stießen sie trotzdem noch auf reichlich Gegenwehr.

Die drei salarianischen Teams – Mannovai, Aegohr und Jaeto (benannt nach den ersten salarianischen Kolonien) – kamen indessen von der Vorderseite und zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Geth auf sich. Kaidan wusste nicht, welchem der drei Teams Ashley angehörte, aber er hoffte, dass die Salarianer ihr den Rücken freihalten würden.

Er und Tali hatten gerade die Verkabelung des Kerns neu verschaltet, als Shepard meldete, dass sein Team es sicher in die Basis geschafft hatte. Kaidan atmete erleichtert aus. Diese erste Hürde war genommen. Hoffentlich fand der Commander schnell einen Weg, die Geschütze zu deaktivieren, bevor Kirrahe und seine Leute dezimiert wurden. Und hoffentlich war der Sprengsatz dann einsatzbereit.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit konzentrierte sich Kaidan auf seine Aufgabe und beeilte sich, eine Atombombe zu bauen.

°°°°°

Shepard wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sarens Forschungseinrichtung war ein einziges Labyrinth. Sie irrten bereits seit einer halben Stunde durch die Anlage, doch bis jetzt hatten sie nichts gefunden, das wie die Steuereinrichtung der FLAK-Türme aussah. Dafür waren ihnen jedoch jede Menge Geth und mehrere wahnsinnige Kroganer begegnet.

Wrex war entsetzt gewesen, als er dieser erbärmlichen Kreaturen gesehen hatte, und hatte Shepard zugestimmt, dass dies nicht das Heilmittel sein konnte, das er sich für sein Volk erhoffte. Als sie über das Labor gestolpert waren, in dem diese Pseudo-Kroganer herangezüchtet wurden, hatte Wrex es mit Freude in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Doch bald stellten sie fest, dass dies nicht die einzige Forschung war, die in dieser Einrichtung betrieben wurde. In einer Zelle auf der untersten Ebene fanden sie eine Handvoll Salarianer, die apathisch vor sich hinstarrten und weder Shepards Team noch sonst etwas um sich herum registrierten. Der Commander nahm an, dass dies Kirrahes Männer waren. Offenbar waren nicht alle bei den Gefechten umgekommen, wie der Captain geglaubt hatte.

„Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?“, fragte Liara und wedelte mit der Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Salarianers auf sich zu ziehen. Doch dieser schien einfach durch sie hindurchzusehen. „Das sind nur noch hirnlose Hüllen.“

„Wahrscheinlich mussten sie für irgendwelche Experimente herhalten“, antwortete Shepard grimmig. „Saren muss hier noch mehr getrieben haben als nur seine Kroganerzucht.“

„Wir sollten diese armen Schweine erlösen“, schlug Wrex vor. „Sieht nicht so aus, als wenn wir sie mitnehmen oder ihnen helfen könnten.“

„Was? Wir können nicht einfach …“

„Shepard, wenn wir den Laden in die Luft jagen, gehen sie sowieso drauf.“

Der Spectre schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber dies war vermutlich die humanste Lösung. Sie betraten die Zelle und töteten jeden der Salarianer mit einem einzelnen Kopfschuss. Die Gefangenen schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Ich schwöre, wenn ich Saren in die Finger kriege, wird er für all das büßen“, knurrte Shepard und wandte sich rasch ab.

Sie fanden eine Treppe, die sie noch nicht ausprobiert hatten, und gelangten auf eine höhere Ebene und von dort über eine Außenpassage zu einem zweiten Gebäude. Vielleicht würden sie hier fündig werden. Sie suchten die Stockwerke systematisch ab und fanden zwei weitere Labore: eines leer, das zweite voller schießwütiger Wissenschaftler und … Husks? Verdammt, gab es eigentlich irgendetwas, an dem Saren nicht geforscht hatte?

„Das ist wirklich ein vielbeschäftigter Turianer“, kommentierte Wrex. „Und er muss reichlich Kohle haben, um all das hier zu bauen.“

„Jetzt habe ich endlich eine Idee, wofür ich mein Spectre-Gehalt ausgeben kann“, erwiderte Shepard trocken.

Sie durchschritten eine Tür und fanden sich in einem kleinen Büro wieder. Erst dachte Shepard, der Raum wäre leer, doch dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung im Schatten unter dem Schreibtisch. Augenblicklich hob er seine Pistole.

„Kommen Sie heraus, wer immer Sie sind!“, befahl er harsch.

„Bitte, nicht schießen!“, antwortete eine flehende Stimme und gleich darauf kam eine verängstigte Asari zum Vorschein. Sie trug einen Laborkittel, schien aber unbewaffnet zu sein.

„Treten Sie von dem Tisch weg“, forderte Shepard sie auf.

Die Asari tat wie ihr geheißen und hob zitternd die Arme über den Kopf. „Bitte, schießen Sie nicht!“, flehte sie erneut. „Ich will einfach nur hier raus, bevor es zu spät ist.“

„Machen Sie keine Dummheiten und wir werden Ihnen nichts tun“, antwortete Shepard. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Rana Thanoptis, Neurospezialistin. Aber dieser Job ist es nicht wert, dass man für ihn stirbt. Oder Schlimmeres!“, rief sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Hysterie. „Glauben Sie, die Indoktrination beschränkt sich nur auf Gefangene? Früher oder später wird Saren auch versuchen, mein Hirn zu zerschneiden!“

„Moment, die Indoktrination? Wovon reden Sie da?“

„Wir … wir studierten hier den Effekt der Sovereign auf organische Gehirne. Jedenfalls hatte ich das gedacht. Saren hielt das alles so gut es ging vor uns geheim.“

„Sie studierten die Indoktrination?“, hakte Shepard nach. „Was haben Sie herausgefunden?“

Die Asari zögerte mit der Antwort, so als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie sich mehr vor dem Commander fürchtete oder vor ihrem Arbeitgeber.

„Spucken Sie’s schon aus!“, herrschte Liara sie an. Offenbar war das Thema „Indoktrination“ für sie immer noch ein wunder Punkt. Shepard konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, nach dem, was mit ihrer Mutter geschehen war.

„Dieses Schiff … die Sovereign. Es sendet eine Art Signal aus. Nicht nachweisbar, aber vorhanden. Es verändert die Gedankenmuster“, erklärte Thanoptis. „Ich habe die Wirkungen gesehen. Saren benutzt sie, um seine Anhänger zu beeinflussen. Um sie zu kontrollieren. Und wer dem Signal direkt ausgesetzt wird, verwandelt sich in einen hirnlosen Sklaven. Wir haben das anhand einer Reihe salarianischer Testsubjekte festgestellt.“

„Diese ‚Testsubjekte‘ waren unschuldige Gefangene!“, zischte Shepard sie wütend an. „Was Sie ihnen angetan haben, ist unverzeihlich!“

„Ich wurde dazu gezwungen!“, wimmerte die Asari. „Bitte, glauben Sie mir.“

„Bis jetzt haben Sie uns nichts erzählt, was wir nicht schon wussten“, erwiderte Shepard mit harter Stimme. „Wenn Sie wollen, dass wir Ihnen wohlgesonnen sind, sollten Sie lieber damit anfangen, brauchbare Informationen auszuspucken!“

„Ich … ich sage Ihnen alles, versprochen! Was wollen Sie wissen? Ich werde reden!“

Shepard bemühte sich, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken und einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Diese Asari stank förmlich nach Schuld und er glaubte ihr nicht eine Sekunde, dass sie in dieser Geschichte keinerlei Verantwortung trug. Aber bevor er über sie richtete, konnte sie sich ebenso gut noch nützlich machen. Rasch überlegte er, was er sie fragen könnte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass ihm schon längst eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte.

„Warum erforscht Saren die Indoktrination?“, wollte er wissen. „Was bezweckt er damit?“

„Das Signal der Sovereign bewirkt, dass Sarens Anhänger ihm gehorchen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es kontrolliert. Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, er sucht nach einem Weg, sich davor zu schützen.“

Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Moment, soll das heißen, Saren ist nicht derjenige, der hier die Fäden in der Hand hält?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Thanoptis. „Ich weiß nur, dass er keine Kontrolle über die Indoktrination hat. Ich glaube sogar, er hat Angst davor. Angst, dass sie auch ihn befallen könnte.“

Shepard und seine Kameraden tauschten überraschte Blicke aus. Das war eine echte Neuigkeit. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dass Saren selbst nur ein Lakai war? Wenn das stimmte, wer war dann der eigentliche Strippenzieher?

„Bitte, mehr weiß ich nicht“, flehte die Neurospezialistin. „Hier, ich öffne Ihnen den Zugang zu Sarens Privatlabor!“ Rasch trat sie an eine Computerkonsole, gab einige Befehle ein und schon öffnete sich eine Fahrstuhltür an der hinteren Wand des Büros.

„Ich bin nie dort unten gewesen, aber ich bin sicher, Sie erfahren dort viele nützliche Dinge! Sarens sämtliche Privatdateien sind dort. Das interessiert Sie doch bestimmt, oder?“, sprach sie hastig. „Sind wir jetzt quitt? Lassen Sie mich gehen?“

Shepard sah sie für einen Moment abschätzend an und senkte dann die Waffe. Diese erbärmliche Frau war es nicht wert, dass er sich noch länger mit ihr abgab. „Hauen Sie schon ab. Ich werde diesen Ort zur Hölle und zurück sprengen. Wenn Sie lebendig hier rauskommen wollen, sollten Sie lieber die Beine in die Hand nehmen.“

Die Asari wurde blass. „Was? Sie können nicht … Ich werde nie … Aaahhh!!!“

Mit einem Schrei lief sie davon und verschwand durch die Tür, durch die das Team hereingekommen war. Shepard verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie und betrat den Fahrstuhl.

_Sarens Geheimlabor. Das klingt vielversprechend._

Die Fahrt nach unten dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Sie kamen in einem schummerigen Raum heraus und ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die schwache Beleuchtung zu gewöhnen. Shepard hatte Schränke voller Akten oder ein riesiges Computerterminal erwartet. Vielleicht auch einen Labortisch oder ein Käfig voller Mutationen. Inzwischen traute er Saren beinahe alles zu.

Doch mit dem, was sie tatsächlich hier unten fanden, hatte Shepard nicht gerechnet.

„Ist … Ist das das, wofür ich es halte?“, stammelte Liara und betrachtete ehrfürchtig die Apparatur vor ihnen. Es war ein schlankes Konstrukt aus Metall, an die vier oder fünf Meter hoch, und umgeben von einem grünen Lichtschein. „Ist das wirklich …?“

„Ein protheanischer Sender, ja“, beendete Shepard den Satz für sie. „Wie der damals auf Eden Prime. Nur scheint der hier noch intakt zu sein.“

„Saren hatte ihn die ganze Zeit“, murmelte Liara fassungslos. „Ich frage mich, was er ihm gezeigt hat.“

„Das werden wir gleich wissen.“

„Was? Was hast du vor …? Shepard!“

Liara griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Shepard hatte sich bereits in den Wirkungsbereich des Senders begeben und ihn mit einer Handbewegung aktiviert. Woher er wusste, wie man das machte, war ihm selbst nicht klar, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass der Dechiffrierer in seinem Kopf etwas damit zu tun hatte.

 _Denke wie ein Protheaner_ , ermahnte Shepard sich selbst. _Also los._

Wie beim ersten Mal wurde er von der Energie des Senders in die Luft gehoben. Doch diesmal wusste er, was mit ihm geschah, und wehrte sich nicht. Stattdessen öffnete er seinen Geist und hieß die Informationen des Senders willkommen.

Zu Anfang waren es dieselben Bilder, die ihm so viele schlaflose Nächte beschert hatten. Zusammenhanglose Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung. Schiffe von der Art der Sovereign. Schreie von Sterbenden. Und immer wieder dieses dröhnende Geräusch, das sich in den Kopf bohrte.

Doch dann wurde die Botschaft klarer. Zeigte ihm neue Bilder. Bilder von fremden Sternen. Von fremden Orten. Er sah eine Stadt. Und in dieser Stadt …

Endlich verstand er.

Keuchend öffnete Shepard die Augen und kam wieder auf die Füße.

„Die Röhre“, flüsterte er und rang nach Atem. „Ich weiß, wo sie ist.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Liara aufgeregt. „Wo?“

„Ich habe … etwas gesehen … einen Planeten. Eine Stadt. Landmarken. Dort ist die Röhre versteckt. Wenn wir den Planeten identifizieren können, kennen wir ihren Standort.“

„Das sind hervorragenden Neuigkeiten, Shepard! Ich kann dir helfen, den Planeten zu identifizieren. Wenn du mir erlaubst, wieder unser beider Verstand zu verschmelzen …“

„Ja, das nehme ich gerne an. Aber gib mir etwas Zeit“, bat Shepard und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. „Das war gerade etwas überwältigend.“

„Natürlich, verzeih mir. Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Liara besorgt.

Der Commander nickte. „Ich bin diesmal nicht ohnmächtig geworden, das verbuche ich als Erfolg. Keine Ahnung, ob es am Dechiffrierer lag oder daran, dass dieser Sender hier heil ist.“

„Vielleicht bist du es inzwischen auch einfach gewohnt, dein Hirn durch den Mixer zu jagen“, warf Garrus hilfreich ein.

„Oder das“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu und atmete tief durch. Er würde später in Ruhe Zeit haben, sich Gedanken über die neue Botschaft der Protheaner zu machen. Jetzt galt es, ihre Mission zu beenden.

„Okay, weiter nach Plan. Wir müssen immer noch die Steuerung für …“

**_„Sie sind nicht Saren.“_ **

Erschrocken fuhren die vier Kameraden zusammen. Eine tiefe, blecherne Stimme klang durch den Raum und hallte von den Wänden wider. Plötzlich erschien mitten in der Luft ein rötlich schimmerndes Hologramm. Es war ungewöhnlich groß und schien keine bestimmte Form zu besitzen, doch als Shepard einen Schritt zurücktrat und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, erkannte er das Abbild der Sovereign.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Garrus. „So ’ne Art VI-Schnittstelle?“

**_„Rudimentäre Kreaturen aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie stimulieren meinen Verstand, wie Sie im Dunkeln stochern und unfähig sind zu verstehen.“_ **

„Ich … bezweifle, dass es eine VI ist“, erwiderte Shepard langsam. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht sagen, womit sie es stattdessen zu tun hatten.

**_„Es gibt eine Existenzdimension, die so weit von Ihrer eigenen entfernt ist, dass Sie es sich nicht vorstellen können. Ich bin jenseits Ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Ich bin Sovereign.“_ **

Die Erkenntnis traf Shepard wie ein Blitzschlag und er wurde leichenblass. Kälte durchzog seine Glieder und bereitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Sein Puls raste fast so schnell wie seine Gedanken.

Sie hatten alles falsch verstanden. Von Anfang an.

„Sovereign ist nicht nur ein Reaper-Schiff, das Saren gefunden hat“, flüsterte er entsetzt. „Sovereign _ist_ ein Reaper!“

Mit offenen Mündern starrten seine Kameraden ihn an und blickten dann wieder auf das Hologramm. Die Stimme sprach weiter.

**_„Reaper? Eine Bezeichnung, die die Protheaner erfanden, um der Zerstörung einen Namen zu geben. Aber letztendlich ist es irrelevant, wie Sie uns nennen. Wir sind einfach.“_ **

„Die Protheaner verschwanden vor 50.000 Jahren!“, rief Liara fassungslos. „Du kannst nicht dabei gewesen sein. Das ist unmöglich!“

**_„Organisches Leben ist nichts weiter als eine genetische Mutation, ein Unfall. Ihr Leben wird in Jahren und Dekaden gemessen. Sie verwelken und sterben. Wir sind ewig. Die Spitze der Evolution und Existenz. Verglichen mit uns sind Sie nichts. Ihre Ausrottung ist unausweichlich. Wir sind das Ende von allem.“_ **

Trotz der Entsetzens, das Shepard verspürte, entfachten diese Worte seinen Widerstand.

„Da haben wir auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!“, sprach er trotzig. „Es gibt eine komplette Galaxie voller vereinter Rassen, die nur darauf warten, sich mit euch zu messen!“

**_„Zuversicht geboren aus Unwissenheit. Wir haben diese Worte viele Male vernommen. Von Individuen, die wesentlich klüger und stärker waren als Sie. Doch der Zyklus kann nicht durchbrochen werden.“_ **

Liara wurde blass. „Der Zyklus! Meinst du etwa …“

**_„Das Muster hat sich bereits öfter wiederholt, als Sie es begreifen können. Organische Zivilisationen erheben sich, entwickeln sich, schreiten voran. Und am Gipfel ihres Ruhms werden sie ausgelöscht. Die Protheaner waren nicht die Ersten. Sie waren es nicht, die die Citadel erschufen. Sie waren es nicht, die die Massenportale schmiedeten. Sie fanden sie einfach, die Hinterlassenschaften meiner Art.“_ **

Shepards Mund wurde trocken. Wenn Sovereign die Wahrheit sprach, erschütterte dies die Grundfesten der gesamten galaktischen Zivilisation.

„Warum?“, fragte er schließlich. „Warum solltet ihr die Massenportale bauen, nur um sie von anderen finden zu lassen?“

**_„Ihre Zivilisation basiert auf der Technik der Massenportale. Unserer Technik. Indem Sie sie benutzen, entwickelt sich Ihre Gesellschaft auf dem Weg, den wir für Sie vorgesehen haben. Wir zwingen dem Chaos der organischen Evolution eine Ordnung auf. Sie existieren, weil wir es Ihnen erlauben. Und Sie werden enden, weil wir es fordern.“_ **

„Sie ernten uns ab“, sprach Liara und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Sie lassen uns so weit entwickeln, wie sie es wollen, und dann löschen sie uns aus! Die Citadel, die Portale – das ist eine riesige Fliegenfalle!“

„Aber warum?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Was wollt ihr von uns? Sklaven? Rohstoffe?“

**_„Meine Art übersteigt Ihren Verstand. Jeder einzelne von uns ist eine Nation. Unabhängig, bar jeder Schwächen. Sie können nicht mal die Art unserer Existenz begreifen.“_ **

„Aber irgendwoher müsst ihr doch kommen! Wer hat euch erbaut?“

**_„Wir haben keinen Anfang. Wir haben kein Ende. Wir sind unendlich. In Millionen von Jahren, wenn Ihre Zivilisation längst erloschen und vergessen ist, werden wir noch bestehen.“_ **

„Du sprichst die ganze Zeit von ‚wir‘. Wo sind die restlichen Reaper? Oder bist du der Letzte deiner Art?“

**_„Wir sind Legionen. Ich bin nur die Vorhut Ihrer Zerstörung. Die Zeit unserer Rückkehr ist gekommen. Unsere Anzahl wird den Himmel jeder Ihrer Welten verdunkeln. Sie können Ihrem Untergang nicht entkommen.“_ **

Shepard hatte geglaubt, er wüsste, was Furcht war. Doch das Gefühl, das Sovereigns Worte in ihm auslösten, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, das er je gespürt hatte.

„Wann?“, flüsterte er. „Wann werden die anderen hier sein?“

**_„Ihnen dies zu sagen, ändert nichts an Ihrer Zukunft. Dieser Austausch ist nun beendet.“_ **

„Moment, was meinst du damit? Was ist …?“

Doch schon verstummte die Stimme und das Hologramm erlosch. Übrig blieb nur das schummerige grüne Licht des Senders und die entsetzten Gesichter des Teams.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Shepard, er würde an einen Gott glauben. Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, zu jemandem zu beten.


	25. Die Entscheidung eines Commanders

_„Geh nicht gelassen in die gute Nacht;_

_Brenne, rase, wenn das Dunkel sich legt._

_Dem sterbenden Licht trotze, wutentfacht!_

_Der Weise billigt der Dunkelheit Macht,_

_weil kein Funken je sein Wort erregt._

_Geh nicht gelassen in die gute Nacht;_

_Dem sterbenden Licht trotze, wutentfacht!“_

_\- Original: „Do not go gentle into that good night“, Verfasser: Dylan Thomas,_

_20\. Jahrhundert (galaktische Standardzeitrechnung), Erde_

°°°°°

Würde jemand Shepard fragen, wie sie es von Sarens Geheimlabor auf die oberste Ebene der Anlage und zur Geschützkontrolle geschafft hatten, er hätte demjenigen keine Antwort geben können. Er erinnerte sich weder daran, wie er und sein Team sich ihren Weg durch den Gebäudekomplex gebahnt hatten, noch an all die Geth und Kroganer, die ihnen dabei in die Quere gekommen waren. Selbst die Deaktivierung der FLAK-Türme erlebte er wie durch einen Nebel hindurch, obwohl Shepard sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er selbst das Computerterminal bedient hatte.

Die ganze Zeit über spulten sich Sovereigns Worte in seinem Kopf ab. Es war alles eine Lüge gewesen. Eine Jahrtausende alte Lüge.

Seit die Pioniere der Asari zum ersten Mal die Massenportale entdeckt hatten, glaubten die Gelehrten der Galaxie, dass sie ihren technischen Fortschritt den Protheanern verdankten. Manche Religionen verehrten die Protheaner sogar als Götter, die das Universum für ihre Kinder geformt und sich dann zurückgezogen hatten, um aus weiter Ferne über ihre Schöpfung zu wachen.

Doch nun wusste Shepard es besser. Die Protheaner waren keine Götter gewesen, sondern Schlachtvieh. Nur ein Volk in einer langen Reihe von Völkern, die von den Reapern manipuliert und schließlich vernichtet worden waren. Wie lange reichte dieser Zyklus der Auslöschung zurück? Hatten die Reaper schon existiert, bevor sich diese Galaxie geformt hatte? Shepard bezweifelte, dass er darauf jemals eine Antwort erhalten würde, aber über diese Fragen zu grübeln, war leichter, als sich Gedanken über den restlichen Teil des Gesprächs zu machen.

Die Reaper würden zurückkehren. Vielleicht in einer Woche oder vielleicht auch erst in hundert Jahren, aber Shepard zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Sovereigns Drohung wahr war.

Sie mussten jemanden warnen. Den Citadel-Rat, die Allianz, die Regierungen jeder einzelnen Spezies dieser Galaxie. Hier ging es nicht mehr nur um einen abtrünnigen Spectre und eine Armee von Geth, sondern um den Untergang der gesamten galaktischen Zivilisation! Sie mussten Vorkehrungen treffen, Bündnisse schmieden, Armeen und Flotten aufstellen. Es _musste_ einfach einen Weg geben, die Reaper aufzuhalten! Shepard weigerte sich, etwas anderes zu glauben. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Angst ihn lähmte. Er würde kämpfen, ganz egal wie aussichtslos es schien. Und wenn er dabei sein Leben verlor, dann sollte es so sein.

Shepard musste an Matriarchin Benezia denken. Auch sie hatte lieber den Tod gewählt, als ein Dasein als Sklavin zu fristen. Aber wenn es an Shepard war zu sterben, würde dies mit einer Waffe in der Hand geschehen. Und wenn er dabei Saren oder Sovereign mit in den Tod riss, umso besser.

Absurderweise beruhigte Shepard diese Vorstellung und half ihm dabei, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Kaum hatten sie die FLAK-Türme außer Gefecht gesetzt, funkte er Joker an. Es sollte nun für die Normandy sicher sein, sich der Anlage zu nähern und Kaidan zusammen mit der Bombe abzusetzen. Hoffentlich hatten Tali und der Lieutenant genügend Zeit gehabt, um den Antriebskern entsprechend umzubauen.

 _„Verstanden, Commander. Fliegen jetzt zum geothermischen Kraftwerk“_ , erwiderte Joker.

„In Ordnung, wir treffen Sie dort. Machen Sie sich bereit, uns mit vollem Speed hier rauszufliegen, sobald die Bombe scharf ist.“

_„Als wenn ich je was anderes gemacht hätte. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie und die Salarianer pünktlich zum Abflug da sind. Halten Sie Ihre Boarding Pässe bereit.“_

Shepard rollte mit den Augen und kappte die Verbindung. Manchmal war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie Joker trotz seiner großen Klappe bis zum Lieutenant aufsteigen konnte. Andererseits ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass das Können des Piloten ihnen mehr als einmal den Hintern gerettet hatte.

Ohne noch länger zu verweilen, machte sich Shepards Team auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Im Laufen öffnete der Commander eine weitere Funkverbindung, diesmal jedoch zu Captain Kirrahe.

„Team Mannovai, Aegohr und Jaeto, hören Sie mich? Wir sind bereit zum Absetzen der Bombe. Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich zur Sammelstelle.“

 _„Verstanden, Commander“_ , kam die Antwort des Salarianers. _„Wir geben unser Bestes. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, fliegen Sie ohne uns los.“_

„Darüber diskutieren wir, wenn Sie auf meinem Schiff sind“, erwiderte Shepard und beendete das Gespräch, ohne Kirrahe die Gelegenheit für Widerworte zu geben.

Mit einer Handbewegung aktivierte der Spectre das Display seines Helms und ließ sich Ashleys Vitalzeichen anzeigen. Die Kampfpanzerungen besaßen die Option, die Lebensfunktionen ihrer Träger zu überwachen und die Daten an deren befehlshabenden Offizier zu übermitteln. Shepard machte nur selten davon Gebrauch, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, doch in diesem Moment war er dankbar für die Technologie. Von einem erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel abgesehen waren Ashleys Werte im Normalbereich. Zumindest für den Moment ging es seinem Chief gut. Erleichtert atmete Shepard auf und deaktivierte die Anzeige.

Bis zum Kraftwerk war es nicht weit und obwohl sich Shepards Team auf dem Weg dorthin erneut mit einer Handvoll Geth herumschlagen musste, schafften sie es zur gleichen Zeit dort einzutreffen wie die Normandy. Es handelte sich um einen lang gezogenen Platz zwischen zwei Gebäuden, gerade breit genug, dass Joker das Schiff hineinsteuern konnte. Ein flaches Becken mit knöcheltiefem Wasser bildete das Zentrum und Shepard nahm an, dass es als Kühlsystem für den Reaktor diente, welcher sich am Rande des Platzes befand. Dies war die Schwachstelle der gesamten Anlage. Wenn sie hier die Bombe zündeten, würde von Sarens Hauptquartier nicht mal mehr ein Häufchen Asche übrigbleiben.

_Und wahrscheinlich auch von allem anderen im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern._

Shepard hoffte, dass die meisten Vögel und anderen Tiere, die sie auf Virmire gesehen hatten, sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten.

Gekonnt steuerte Joker das Schiff über den Platz und ging dann in den Sinkflug. Zwei Meter über den Boden stoppte er und verharrte in der Schwebe. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Ladeluke und Kaidan kam zum Vorschein, zusammen mit Tali und zwei Männern der Techniker-Crew. In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine massive Halbkugel aus Metall und Drähten von etwa anderthalb Metern Durchmesser.

Shepard sah zu, wie Kaidan und die beiden Techniker die Bombe vorsichtig vom Schiff trugen und neben dem Reaktor platzierten. Rasch kam er zu ihnen herüber.

„Ist sie einsatzbereit?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Bombe. Kaidan nickte.

„Alles, was ich noch tun muss, ist die Startsequenz einzugeben“, antwortete der Biotiker. „Sobald dieses Ding scharf ist, lässt sich die Explosion nicht mehr aufhalten. Wir haben dann zehn Minuten, um von hier wegzukommen.“

„In Ordnung. Bereite alles vor“, erwiderte Shepard. „Wir schalten die Bombe scharf, sobald Captain Kirrahe und sein Team …“

_„Commander, hören Sie mich?“_

Ashleys Stimme erklang über Funk und unterbrach ihn. Die Soldatin schien außer Atem zu sein.

„Chief Williams“, antwortete Shepard zur Bestätigung. „Wie ist Ihre Position?“

 _„Wir … wir sind beim FLAK-Turm“_ , keuchte Ashley. _„Die Geth haben uns festgenagelt, Shepard. Wir erleiden … schwere Verluste. Team Mannovai und Jaeto sind ausgelöscht. Captain Kirrahe ist tot. Wir … wir schaffen es nicht bis zum Treffpunkt.“_

Shepard unterdrückte ein Fluchen. „Joker, haben Sie das mitbekommen?“

 _„Jedes Wort, Sir“_ , kam die Antwort. Der Pilot klang ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Fliegen Sie zu Williams‘ Position und holen Sie sie da raus!“

 _„Negativ, Shepard. Wir haben es hier mit Geth-Titanen und Kolossen zu tun. Luftraum ist nicht gesichert“_ , widersprach Ashley. _„Wir dürfen das nicht riskieren.“_

„Shepard!“, mischte sich Kaidan neben ihm ein. „Ich brauche ein paar Minuten, um die Bombe vollständig scharfzuschalten. Hol Ashley da raus und kommt dann wieder hierher!“

Der Spectre nickte. „Hör zu, Ash, wir sind auf dem Weg. Halte durch, verstanden? Das ist ein Befehl, Chief!“

_„… Verstanden, Commander.“_

Die Techniker beeilten sich, auf die Normandy zurückzukehren. Es war nur eine Person nötig, um die Bombe scharfzuschalten, und Kaidan bestand darauf, diesen Job selbst zu erledigen. Nur ein paar Allianz-Sicherheitsleute würden mit ihm zurückbleiben. Shepard verschwendete keine Zeit, um mit seinem Lieutenant zu diskutieren. Sie tauschten einen letzten Blick und nickten einander zu, ehe Shepard sich abwandte.

Mit Garrus, Wrex und Liara im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg zum FLAK-Turm. Die Normandy flog über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwand hinter den Wolken.

„Nähern Sie sich Ashleys Position erst, wenn wir sie gesichert haben!“, befahl Shepard Joker. „Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist ein Loch in unserem Schiff.“

 _„Zu Befehl, Commander“_ , kam die resignierte Antwort. Offenbar war Joker kein großer Fan davon, untätig herumzusitzen, während seine Kameraden in Gefahr schwebten.

Der FLAK-Turm war kaum einen Kilometer vom Bombenplatz entfernt. Eine lächerlich kurze Distanz, über die sich Shepard normalerweise keine Sorgen gemacht hätte. Aber normalerweise musste sich auch keines seiner Teammitglieder beinahe im Alleingang einer ganzen Horde Geth erwehren.

Shepards Squad sprintete durch die Anlage, über mehrere Gänge und Treppen hinweg, und zu ihrer großen Überraschung stellte sich ihnen kein einziger Gegner in den Weg. War es möglich, dass sich die gesamte Abwehr auf Ashley und die verbliebenen Salarianer konzentrierte?

_Verdammt, halte durch, Ash._

Sie liefen gerade über ein Dach, als plötzlich eines der ameisenähnlichen Geth-Schiffe über ihnen auftauchte. In Erwartung eines Angriffs stoppten sie abrupt, doch dann flog das Schiff einfach weiter – genau in die Richtung, aus der Shepards Team eben gekommen war. Mit Entsetzen sah der Spectre, wie es hinter einem der Gebäude in Sinkflug ging.

Irrte Shepard sich oder war das genau die Stelle, wo …?

 _„Shit!“_ , erklang Kaidans Stimme über Funk und räumte jeden Zweifel aus.

„Kaidan, Meldung!“, blaffte Shepard und bemühte sich, die Panik in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

_„Geth-Schiff. Die gesamte Detonationsstelle wimmelt von ihnen. Ein Mann am Boden.“_

Der Spectre zwang sich dazu, durchzuatmen. „Könnt ihr sie zurückhalten?“

 _„Es sind zu viele, Shepard. Titanen und Kolosse“_ , antwortete Kaidan grimmig. Shepard lief es kalt den Rücken runter. _„Sie haben Coopers und Marjory erwischt. Die werden uns in Minuten dezimieren. … Ich … ich aktiviere die Bombe.“_

 _„_ WAS?!“, brüllte der Spectre. „Verdammt, Kaidan, was treibst du da?“

_„Ich stelle nur sicher, dass diese Bombe hochgeht. Unter allen Umständen. Solange noch einer von uns übrig ist, um sie einzuschalten.“_

„Nein, warte …!“

 _„Es ist erledigt, Commander“,_ unterbrach ihn Kaidan. Die Stimme des Lieutenants klang ruhig und gefasst. _„Du weißt, dass das richtige Vorgehen war. Jetzt holt Ashley und verschwindet!“_

Shepard war fassungslos. Kaidan schlug nicht wirklich vor, dass er …?

 _„Vergiss es!“_ , schaltete sich Ashley plötzlich dazwischen. _„Wir kommen hier sowieso nicht mehr raus. Shepard, lauft zurück und holt Alenko!“_

_„Was? Nein, Ashley, ihr …“_

_„Eure Chancen sind besser als …“_

„RUHE! Alle beide!“, brüllte Shepard und die beiden Stimmen in seinem Ohr verstummten.

Dies konnte nicht passieren. Sicher war das Universum nicht dermaßen grausam, ihn vor eine solche Entscheidung zu stellen, oder? Doch die Situation ließ sich nicht schönreden. In zehn Minuten würde hier eine Atombombe hochgehen und den gesamten Komplex vernichten. Es war unmöglich, in dieser Zeit Ashleys UND Kaidans Position zu erreichen. Nicht mit all den Geth, die sich ihnen unweigerlich in den Weg stellen würden.

Shepard musste sich entscheiden. Er musste Joker den Befehl erteilen, welche Stelle der Pilot anfliegen sollte, um sich für die Evakuierung bereitzuhalten. Und er musste entscheiden, welchen seiner beiden Kameraden er zum Sterben zurücklassen würde. Wie zum Henker sollte er eine solche Wahl treffen und jemals damit leben können?

Indem er sich erinnerte, dass er Soldat und der befehlshabende Offizier war. Harte Entscheidungen zu fällen, war sein Job. Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht.

Wütend blinzelte Shepard die Tränen in seinen Augen weg und tastete nach seinem Funkgerät.

„Joker“, sprach er mit harter Stimme. „Fliegen Sie zurück zur Detonationsstelle. Alenko, wir kommen zurück.“

Für einen Herzschlag herrschte absolute Funkstille. _„Ja, Commander“_ , kam die leise Antwort. _„Verdammt, Ash …“_

 _„Schon okay, Kaidan“_ , antwortete die Soldatin und ein Lächeln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „ _Wir wissen beide, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist.“_

„Es tut mir leid, Ash“, flüsterte Shepard und machte sich bereits auf den Rückweg zum Kraftwerk.

 _„Mir nicht. Wag es nicht, dir hierfür Vorwürfe zu machen, Skipper! Ich bedaure nichts.“_ Ihre Stimme zögerte für einen Moment, ehe sie mit feierlichem Ernst weitersprach. _„Es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen zu dienen, Commander.“_

Shepard schluckte schwer. „Für mich ebenso, Chief. Ich werde nicht vergessen, was du für uns getan hast.“

_„Versprich mir nur, dass es nicht umsonst war. Versprich mit, dass du Saren aufhältst.“_

„Ich verspreche es.“

Dann sprach keiner mehr ein Wort und alles, was Shepard hören konnte, waren die schnaufenden Atemgeräusche seiner beiden Kameraden, die sich gerade wer weiß wie vieler Feinde erwehrten. Der Spectre beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er jetzt auch noch zu spät kam, um Kaidan zu retten.

Als sie die Landezone erreichten, erblickten sie zuallererst die qualmenden Überreste eines Geth-Kolosses und den Leichnam von Sicherheits-Offizier Marjory. Hektisch sah Shepard sich nach seinem Staff Lieutenant um und entdeckte ihn direkt neben der Bombe am Rande des Platzes. Ein biotischer Schild umgab ihn und schirmte sowohl Kaidan als auch die beiden übriggebliebenen Sicherheitsleute ab, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die feindlichen Geschütze diesen durchbrachen.

Shepard und sein Team verloren keine Zeit und fielen den Geth in die Flanke. Es waren zu viele, um sie alle auszuschalten, aber in sechs Minuten, wenn die Bombe hochging, wäre dies ohnehin egal. Jetzt ging es nur darum, eine Bresche zu schlagen, damit Joker den Bodentrupp einsammeln konnte.

Ein glücklicher Treffer mit einer Granate setzte einen der beiden Titanen außer Gefecht und für einen Moment glaubte Shepard, sie hätten ihre Chance gefunden. Doch dann ertönte ein zischendes Geräusch und plötzlich flog ein kleines Objekt über sie hinweg. Shepard brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er es erkannte, und dann wurde sein Mund trocken.

Vor ihnen, in rund zehn Metern Höhe, schwebte ein Skyboard und darauf stand ein einzelner Turianer, der hasserfüllt auf sie herabblickte. Shepard hatte dieses Gesicht nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben gesehen, vor Monaten in der Ratskammer der Citadel und auch damals nur als Hologramm. Dennoch gab es nicht den leisesten Zweifel, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

Offenbar hatte Sarens Versteckspiel ein Ende.

Shepard zögerte nicht, dass Feuer auf den Ex-Spectre zu eröffnen, doch seine Schüsse prallten wirkungslos an den Schilden des Skyboards ab. Der Turianer sah spöttisch drein und erwiderte den Beschuss. Liara und Wrex aktivierten gleichzeitig ihre Barrieren und schirmten ihre nicht-biotischen Kameraden ab.

Wie es aussah, befanden sie sich in einer Patt-Situation.

„Mein Applaus, Shepard“, sprach Saren und seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Meine Geth waren hundertprozentig überzeugt, dass die Salarianer die wahre Bedrohung wären. Eine eindrucksvolle Ablenkung, das muss ich zugeben. Aber sie war umsonst. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie zerstören, was ich hier erreicht habe. Sie können ja gar nicht verstehen, was wirklich auf dem Spiel steht!“

„Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung“, antwortete Shepard grimmig. „Oder wollen Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie für einen verdammten Reaper arbeiten?“

Saren zeigte sich nicht überrascht, dass der Commander die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte.

„Sie haben die Visionen durch die Sender gesehen, Shepard. Genau wie ich. Sie ganz besonders sollten verstehen, wozu die Reaper fähig sind. Man kann sie nicht aufhalten!“, sprach der Turianer. „Verzetteln Sie sich nicht mit sinnlosen Revolten. Opfern Sie nicht alles für ein bisschen Freiheit. Genau das haben die Protheaner getan und was hat es ihnen genützt? Sie haben gekämpft und wurden ausgelöscht.“

„Offenbar zogen sie es vor, ihr Schicksal nicht kampflos zu akzeptieren“, erwiderte Shepard. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken.“

Saren schüttelte den Kopf. „Trillionen Tote. Und wenn sie sich den Eindringlingen gebeugt hätten? Würden die Protheaner dann noch existieren? Ist Unterwerfung nicht besser als Auslöschung?“

„Ist das Ihr Ziel?“, fragte Shepard ungläubig. „Glauben Sie wirklich, die Reaper würden irgendeinen von uns am Leben lassen?“

„Sie sind bereit, die Geth weiter existieren zu lassen!“, antwortete Saren. „Warum also sollten sie nicht auch uns eine Chance gewähren?“

„Haben sich die Geth Ihnen deshalb angeschlossen?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Um von den Reapern verschont zu werden?“

Saren schnaubte belustigt. „Die Geth halten Sovereign für eine Art Gott. Die Spitze ihrer eigenen Evolution. Aber die Reaktion ihrer Gottheit ist ziemlich eindeutig: Sie fühlt sich beleidigt. Sovereign will die erbärmlichen Verehrungen der Geth gar nicht. Aber sie sind als Instrumente nützlich und deswegen werden sie die anstehende Invasion überleben. Und darum müssen auch wir organischen Spezies beweisen, dass wir nützlich sind! Wir müssen mit den Reapern zusammenarbeiten, verstehen Sie das denn nicht?“

Shepard schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie nennen es Zusammenarbeit, ich nenne es Versklavung.“

„Jetzt verstehen Sie sicher, warum ich das dem Rat verschwiegen habe“, erwiderte Saren ungerührt. „Wir organischen Lebewesen werden von Emotionen statt von Logik geleitet. Wir kämpfen selbst dann noch, wenn wir wissen, dass wir nicht gewinnen können. Aber was, wenn wir mit den Reapern zusammenarbeiten? Wenn wir uns nützlich machen? Wie viele Leben könnten dann gerettet werden? Als ich das verstanden habe, schloss ich mich Sovereign an. Obwohl ich mir … der Gefahr bewusst war.“

„Ich habe Ihre Experimente hier gesehen, Saren! Sie haben Angst, dass Sovereign Sie beeinflusst. Sie haben Angst, dass er Ihre Gedanken kontrolliert.“

„Ich habe die Effekte der Indoktrination studiert!“, keifte der Turianer zurück. „Je mehr Kontrolle Sovereign ausübt, desto weniger eigenbestimmt wird das Subjekt. Aber Sovereign braucht mich, um die Röhre zu finden. Das ist meine Rettung! Wer für ihn nützlich ist, darf seinen Willen behalten!“

„Das denken Sie, aber hören Sie nicht, was aus Ihrem Mund kommt?“, rief Shepard aufgebracht. „Sovereign hat Sie längst indoktriniert und Sie merken es nicht einmal! Sie stehen bereits unter seiner Kontrolle!“

„Nein, Sovereign braucht mich!“, schrie Saren und nun war die Hysterie in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. „Wenn ich die Röhre finde, wurde mir eine Begnadigung vor dem Unausweichlichem versprochen. Das ist meine einzige Hoffnung!“

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät“, sprach Shepard eindringlich. „Arbeiten Sie mit mir zusammen, Saren. Gemeinsam können wir Sovereign stoppen. Wir müssen uns den Reapern nicht unterwerfen. Wir können Sie schlagen!“

Doch der Turianer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht länger, Shepard. Die Visionen können nicht bestritten werden. Die Reaper sind zu mächtig. Die einzige Hoffnung auf Überleben ist, sich ihnen anzuschließen.“

Shepard konnte nicht glauben, wie verbohrt Saren war. Er spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Sie waren ein Spectre! Sie haben geschworen, die Galaxis zu verteidigen. Und jetzt brechen Sie Ihren Schwur, um sich selbst zu retten?“

„Ich mache das nicht für mich!“, erwiderte Saren zornig. „Erkennen Sie es denn nicht? Sovereign wird Erfolg haben. Es ist unausweichlich. Mein Weg ist der einzige Weg, wie wir überleben können. Ich schmiede ein Bündnis zwischen uns und den Reapern. Zwischen organischem Leben und Maschinen. Und auf diese Weise rette ich mehr Leben, als je existiert haben.“

„Der Typ ist vollkommen wahnsinnig“, murmelte Wrex und sprach damit genau das aus, was Shepard dachte.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Saren“, meinte der Commander und umklammerte den Griff seiner Waffe. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, noch länger hier rumzustehen und sich Sarens irres Geschwafel anzuhören.

„Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich aufhalten, Shepard“, antwortete der Turianer. „Sie würden unsere gesamte Zivilisation zum Untergang verdammen. Und dafür müssen Sie sterben.“

Saren hob seine eigene Waffe, um sie auf den Commander zu richten, doch plötzlich ertönte ein heulendes Geräusch wie von einer Sirene. Alle Anwesenden rissen die Augen auf und sahen zu der Bombe, die vergessen am Rand des Platzes stand. Das Heulen war ein Warnsignal. Bis zur Detonation waren es jetzt nur noch zwei Minuten.

Saren fluchte und mit einem letzten wütenden Blick Richtung Shepard machte er sich mit seinem Skyboard davon. Binnen Sekunden war er hinter den Gebäuden verschwunden und Shepards Team blieb zurück. Zusammen mit einer Atombombe und jeder Menge Geth.

_Verdammt, sieht so aus, als war’s das für uns._

Doch wie es aussah, hatte das Universum Shepard an diesem Tag genug gebeutelt und schickte ihm und seinen Kameraden einen Schutzengel vorbei. Einen Schutzengel in der Gestalt eines Raumschiffes und einer überaus vertrauten Stimme in Shepards Ohr.

 _„Schnell, alle raus aus dem Wasser!“_ , sprach Tali. _„Sucht irgendwo am Rand Schutz!“_

Shepard sah nach unten und stellte fest, dass er und seine Leute allesamt in dem knöcheltiefen Wasserbecken standen, das fast den gesamten Platz einnahm. Genauso wie die Geth.

Das Team verlor keine Zeit und beeilte sich, aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Moment flog die Normandy über sie hinweg. Die Ladeluke stand weit offen und Shepard erkannte eine weibliche Gestalt in einem lavendelfarbenen Umweltanzug, die eine seltsame Kugel in der Hand hielt. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung ließ Tali die Kugel fallen, die einen Herzschlag später im Wasser landete.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte, gefolgt von dem statischen Brummen von Elektrizität. Blitze durchzuckten das Wasser und die metallischen Körper der Geth, es stank nach durchgeschmorten Kabeln und wenige Sekunden später war von ihren Feinden nur noch angekokeltes Altmetall übrig.

 _„Woohoo! Das hat geklappt!“_ , jubelte Joker. _„Okay, Ladies und Gentlemen, Zeit fürs Boarding. Hier wird’s gleich heiß.“_

Shepard verschwendete das bisschen Atem, das er noch hatte, nicht für eine Erwiderung. In Rekordzeit brachte Joker das Schiff auf Bodenhöhe und ließ das Team an Bord klettern. Shepard folgte als Letzter, mit Marjorys Leichnam über der Schulter. Tot oder lebendig, er würde heute nicht noch einen seiner Leute zurücklassen.

Während die Normandy an Höhe gewann, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Explosionsradius zu gelangen, rief Shepard ein weiteres Mal Ashleys Vitalzeichen auf. Er musste es einfach wissen. Musste wissen, ob Ashley noch … Doch alles, was er erblickte, waren Nullen und jede Menge Warnmeldungen. Und eine Herzstromkurve, die seit fünf Minuten keinen Ausschlag mehr gezeigt hatte.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Shepard den Helm ab und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Wenige Augenblicke später explodierte die Bombe und brachte die Normandy zum Beben, als sie vom äußersten Rand der Druckwelle erfasst wurde. Der Feuerball, der bis in die Atmosphäre Virmires zu sehen war, verschlang den Strand, die Bucht und die gesamte Forschungsanlage.

Und mit ihr die letzte Ruhestätte von Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

°°°°°

Sie hatten kaum den Orbit von Virmire verlassen, als Shepard auch schon begann, Befehle zu bellen. Als Erstes forderte er einen Bericht von Doktor Chakwas über die beiden verwundeten Salarianer auf der Krankenstation an. Wie sich herausstellte, sah es nicht gut aus. Beide befanden sich im kritischen Zustand ebenso wie Ensign Connors von der Sicherheitsmannschaft, der mit Kaidan zusammen auf dem Planeten gewesen war. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden.

„Stabilisieren Sie sie, so gut Sie können, Doktor!“, befahl Shepard knapp. „Joker, suchen Sie uns eine Komm-Bake und stellen Sie mich zum Citadel-Rat durch! Sagen Sie ihnen, es ist dringend. Alle anderen: Nachbesprechung im Kommunikationsraum in fünfzehn Minuten!“

Damit rauschte der Spectre davon und ließ den Rest seiner Crew stehen. Kaidan sah ihm besorgt hinterher. Shepard hatte weder ein Wort über Ashley verloren, seit sie zurück an Bord waren, noch hatte er irgendjemandem in die Augen geblickt. Er hatte nicht einmal Tali dafür gedankt, dass sie ihnen mit ihrem Stromschocker das Leben gerettet hatte.

Bedrückt entledigte sich Kaidan seiner Waffen und seines Kampfanzugs und verstaute sie in seinem Waffenspind. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Schließfach daneben und eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Dieser Spind würde nie wieder von seiner Besitzerin benutzt werden und erst jetzt wurde Kaidan wirklich klar, was das bedeutete.

Ash war tot. Sie war tot, weil Shepard sich für Kaidans Leben entschieden hatte statt für ihres.

Der Biotiker konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was in ihm vorging, und plötzlich war er froh, dass Shepard es nicht fertigbrachte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Denn Kaidan hatte Angst, was er darin lesen würde, wenn er es tat.

Als sich das Team eine Viertelstunde später im Kommunikationsraum einfand, herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Jeder der Anwesenden vermied es, den leeren Stuhl zu Kaidans Rechten anzusehen oder auch nur ein Wort über die Kameradin zu verlieren, die sonst immer darin gesessen hatte. Shepard sah erschöpft drein und rieb sich über die Stirn. Mit einem Räuspern begann er die Besprechung.

„Okay, es bringt nichts, um den heißen Brei herumzureden“, begann er. „Virmire hat Opfer von uns gefordert. Das salarianische Team … und Ashley. Saren ist uns durch die Finger geschlüpft. Aber unsere Mission war nicht vergebens. Wir konnten Sarens Forschungseinrichtung vernichten und haben verhindert, dass er sich eine Armee mutierter Kroganer aufbaut. Das ist ein Sieg, verstanden?“

Er blickte seine Kameraden der Reihe nach an, als wollte er sichergehen, dass die Nachricht bei jedem ankam.

„Außerdem haben wir da unten Dinge erfahren, die alles, was wir zu wissen glaubten, auf den Kopf stellen“, fuhr der Spectre fort. „Wissen, dass uns zwingt, augenblicklich zu handeln!“

Und dann erzählte Shepard von dem, was sich in Sarens Geheimlabor zugetragen hatte. Kaidan hörte mit wachsendem Entsetzen zu, als der Commander jedes Wort der Sovereign wiederholte. Es kostete ihn einige Minuten, diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Den blassen Gesichtern von Doktor Chakwas und Lieutenant Pressly nach zu urteilen, ging es ihnen nicht anders, und auch von Joker kam kein Kommentar, obwohl sich Kaidan sicher war, dass der Pilot vom Cockpit aus aufmerksam der Besprechung lauschte.

Was sollte man auch erwidern, wenn man erfuhr, dass man es mit einem Feind zu tun hatte, gegen den bereits unzählige Individuen vorher gekämpft und jedes einzige Mal verloren hatten? Aber Shepard schien trotzdem entschlossen zu sein, diesen Kampf aufzunehmen. Und der erste Schritt war es, Saren aufzuhalten.

Erwartungsvoll sah der Commander zu Liara. „Wir müssen herausfinden, auf welchem Planeten die Röhre versteckt ist. Kannst du versuchen, wieder unser beider Bewusstsein zu verschmelzen?“

„Natürlich“, meinte die Asari und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Angespannt beobachteten Kaidan und die anderen, wie sie ihre Finger an Shepards Schläfen hielt und die rituellen Worte sprach.

„Öffne dich dem Universum, Shepard. Umarme die Ewigkeit.“

Mit geschlossenen Augen standen beide im Raum und erkundeten, was auch immer sich in Shepards Hirn abspielte. Kaidan war froh zu sehen, dass der Commander diesmal keine Schmerzen bei der Verschmelzung verspürte. Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.

„Ich sehe die Nachricht des Senders. Es ist ein Notruf“, sprach Liara und ihre Stimme klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne. „Eine Warnung, die durch das ganze protheanische Reich gesendet wurde. Eine Warnung vor den Reapern.“

„Aber sie kam zu spät“, erwiderte Shepard und schien genauso entrückt zu sein wie die Asari. „Was ist mit der Röhre?“

„Ich sehe einen Ort. Einen Planeten und Ruinen. Ich … kenne diese Ruinen von meiner Forschung.“ Plötzlich riss Liara die Augen und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. „Ilos! Die Röhre ist auf Ilos!“

Shepard schüttelte benommen den Kopf, ehe er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfand. „Ilos? Von diesem Planeten habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Er ist nur aus Überlieferungen bekannt“, erklärte Liara aufgeregt. „Man hat unzählige Verweise in protheanischen Ruinen gefunden, man konnte sogar den Standort von Ilos ermitteln. Aber er ist so abgeschieden, dass es nie eine Möglichkeit gab, ihn zu erreichen und zu erkunden.“ Die Augen der Asari wurden groß. „Deswegen braucht Saren das Mu-Portal! Es ist der einzige Weg, um Ilos zu erreichen!“

„Und warum haben Sie Ilos vorher nie erwähnt?“, fragte Lieutenant Pressly skeptisch.

„Das Mu-Portal verbindet Dutzende Systeme und Hunderte Welten miteinander. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Ilos der gesuchte Planet ist?“

„Nun, jetzt wissen wir’s“, kommentierte Garrus. „Also ist das unser nächstes Ziel, richtig?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Shepard. „Saren weiß, dass wir ihm auf den Fersen sind. Ich wette, dass seine gesamte Geth-Flotte im Orbit um Ilos auf uns warten wird. So gerne ich diesem Mistkerl hinterherjagen möchte, wir brauchen Verstärkung. Wir brauchen eine Flotte. Deswegen fliegen wir auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Citadel.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst den Rat überzeugen, uns Verstärkung zu schicken?“, fragte Tali. „Bisher waren sie nicht sonderlich geneigt, uns Hilfe zukommen zu lassen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erklärte Shepard ehrlich. „Aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen. Und ich muss den Rat vor den Reapern warnen. Sie _müssen_ wissen, was da auf uns zukommt!“

„Hoffen wir, dass sie bereit sind, zuzuhören.“

„Ich bringe sie dazu, mir zuzuhören“, knurrte der Spectre und Kaidan konnte trotz allem, was heute passiert war, nicht umhin zu lächeln. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Shepard seinen Kampfeswillen nicht verloren hatte. Wenigstens ein Hauch von Normalität.

„Okay, das war’s fürs Erste. Joker, wie sieht’s mit der Komm-Bake aus?“

_„Verbindung zur Citadel steht, Commander. Ich kann Sie jederzeit durchstellen.“_

Für die Crew war das das Zeichen, sich zu erheben und den Kommunikationsraum zu verlassen. Kaidan versuchte erneut, Shepards Blick zu begegnen, aber der Commander sah stur auf das Computerterminal vor ihm. Mit hängendem Kopf trat der Biotiker nach draußen.

Doktor Chakwas und Lieutenant Pressly eilten zurück zu ihren Stationen und Kaidan beneidete sie darum. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt auch etwas zu tun, um sich abzulenken. Vielleicht sollte er bei Chefingenieur Adams vorbeischauen, ob dieser Hilfe bei der Reparatur des Makos brauchte?

Er steuerte den Fahrstuhl Richtung Frachtdeck an, doch eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen hielt ihn auf. Überrascht drehte Kaidan sich um und erkannte Liara, die ihn besorgt ansah.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte sie leise. „Du hast da drin kein Wort gesagt.“

Seufzend fuhr sich Kaidan durchs Haar. „Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nichts zu sagen?“

„Das bezweifle ich stark“, erwiderte Liara und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Dann schien sie einen Entschluss zu fassen. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und noch ehe er protestieren konnte, zog sie ihn mit sich. Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in Liaras kleinem Arbeitsraum wieder, den die Asari seit Monaten in Beschlag nahm.

Sie drückte den Lieutenant auf einen der beiden Stühle. „Also, versuchen wir es nochmal: Willst du über irgendwas reden?“

Wenn Kaidan ehrlich war, lautete die Antwort „nein“, aber er bezweifelte, dass Liara sich damit zufriedengeben würde. „Was soll ich denn sagen?“, fragte er genervt. „Wir haben Ashley verloren! Das ist eine Katastrophe. Warum konnten wir sie nicht retten?“

„Shepard war in einer unmöglichen Position. Er musste sich für einen von euch entscheiden“, sprach die Asari behutsam. „Niemand trägt dafür die Schuld. Niemand außer Saren. Ihr alle habt eure Pflicht getan. Du, Shepard, Ashley. Wir alle wussten, dass es uns das Leben kosten könnte, wenn wir Shepard folgen.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Kaidan langsam. „Du bist nicht mal Soldat so wie wir und hast dieses Risiko akzeptiert. Ashley hatte sich von Anfang an für dieses Leben entschieden und die Gefahren, die damit verbunden sind. Und ich weiß, dass sie stolz war, hier mit uns auf der Normandy zu dienen. Sie hätte um nichts in der Welt etwas daran geändert.“

„Dann sollten wir stolz auf sie sein. Stolz und dankbar für das Opfer, dass sie für uns gebracht hat.“

Kaidan seufzte. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich denke die ganze Zeit, dass dieses Opfer vielleicht nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Vielleicht, wenn ich meinen Job besser gemacht hätte ...“

„Hey, hey“, widersprach Liara und legte erneut ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass die Bombe hochging und die Forschungsanlage zerstört wurde. Hättest du sie später scharf geschaltet, hätten Saren und seine Geth uns alle töten können. Du hast _nichts_ falsch gemacht.“

Der Biotiker atmete tief durch. „Okay, ja … ja, du hast Recht. Es ist nur … Überlebensschuld, schätze ich. Ich meine … verdammt nochmal, Ashley ist _tot_! Und dann noch die Wahrheit über Sovereign und die Reaper und Saren …“ Erschöpft brach er ab.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das war viel auf einmal“, erwiderte Liara und ließ sich auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen. „Ist es seltsam, dass mir Saren fast leidtut?“

Kaidan schnaubte. „Er ist der Letzte, mit dem ich Mitleid hätte.“

„Er ist innerhalb seines eigenen Geistes gefangen“, murmelte die Asari. „Ein Teil von ihm spürt, wie seine Identität langsam von Sovereign verschlungen wird, aber er kann es nicht verhindern. Ich frage mich, wie er Sovereign wohl in die Falle getappt ist. Hat er gedacht, er könnte irgendwie verhindern, dass die Reaper zurückkehren? Oder wurde er allein von seiner Gier nach Macht und Ruhm angetrieben?“

„Ganz ehrlich, mir ist es völlig egal, wie Sarens Gründe ausgesehen haben. Sie sind längst Geschichte. Jetzt zählt nur noch, dass wir ihn aufhalten.“

„Ja, da hast du Recht“, pflichtete Liara ihm bei. „Er mag ein Opfer von Sovereign sein, aber er ist auch eine Gefahr für das Leben aller.“

Die Asari rieb sich müde die Augen. „Ich bin erledigt. Dieser Tag war anstrengend. Und dann noch die Verschmelzung mit Shepard …“

„Ist diese Verbindung so kraftraubend?“, wunderte sich Kaidan. „Shepard schien völlig okay zu sein.“

„Shepards Rolle bei diesem Vorgang ist passiv. Ich bin diejenige, die tief in seinen Verstand eindringen muss. Ich muss mich Shepards Gedanken stellen. Das ist schwieriger, als es klingt. Das menschliche Unterbewusstsein reagiert instinktiv ablehnend auf die Verbindung“, erklärte Liara. „Und bei einer starken Persönlichkeit wie Shepard ist es noch schwerer. Ich wäre niemals in der Lage, seine mentalen Barrieren zu überwinden, wenn er es mir nicht gestattet hätte. Ich werde etwas Zeit brauchen, um mich davon zu erholen.“

„Verstehe, dann lasse ich dich jetzt in Ruhe“, meinte Kaidan und erhob sich. „Danke, Liara. Für dieses Gespräch.“

„Ich hoffe, es hat dir geholfen. Meinst du, du wirst selbst etwas Schlaf finden können?“

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“

Liara sah ihn amüsiert an. „Die Nachtschicht hat vor einer halben Stunde begonnen, hast du das nicht bemerkt?“

„Nein, ich schätze, ich war zu beschäftigt mit … Oh Mist.“ Bei der Erwähnung des Schichtwechsels fiel Kaidan etwas ein. „Ich muss gehen, Liara. Da ist noch etwas, dass ich … erledigen muss. Gute Nacht!“

Raschen Schrittes verließ der Biotiker den Raum und ließ eine sehr verdutzte Asari zurück. Um ein Haar hatte er vergessen, dass Shepard ihn gebeten hatte, an diesem Abend zu ihm zu kommen. Um zu _reden_. War das wirklich erst heute Morgen gewesen? Kaidan kam es so vor, als wäre diese Unterhaltung Jahrzehnte her.

Wollte Shepard ihn überhaupt immer noch sehen? Sicher, heute Morgen schien er ihr Treffen kaum erwarten zu können, aber da war er auch noch in der Lage gewesen, Kaidan in die Augen zu sehen. Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, Ashley zu opfern, um Kaidan zu retten.

Der Lieutenant wusste nicht, ob er mit dieser Entscheidung leben konnte. Er machte Shepard keinen Vorwurf, selbstverständlich nicht. Liara hatte Recht: Der Commander hatte sich für einen von ihnen entscheiden müssen. Es war unmöglich gewesen, sie beide zu retten.

_Aber warum hat er sich für mich entschieden?_

Solange ihm Shepard darauf keine Antwort gab, würde Kaidan niemals Ruhe finden. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kabine des Commanders. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sich Shepard immer noch im Gespräch mit dem Citadel-Rat befand oder irgendwelchen anderen Aufgaben auf dem Schiff nachging. Wenn es sein musste, würde Kaidan die ganze Nacht vor Shepards Tür warten, bis dieser auftauchte. An diesem Gespräch führte kein Weg vorbei.

Als er die Kabine des Commanders erreichte, leuchtete ein rotes Licht über der Tür. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ihr Bewohner anwesend war und nicht gestört werden wollte. Doch darauf nahm Kaidan keine Rücksicht. Immerhin hatte Shepard selbst ihn hierher bestellt, nicht wahr?

Er klopfte zweimal und betätigte dann die Sprechtaste neben der Tür. „Shepard, ich bin’s. Lass mich rein.“

Kaidan hatte halb erwartet, dass der Spectre stur bleiben würde und Kaidan sich in Shepards Kabine reinhacken müsste, doch zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür ohne weiteren Widerstand. Zögerlich trat er ein und sah sich um. Das Kapitänsquartier der Normandy war nicht sonderlich groß, bot aber immerhin genug Platz für ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch und einen runden Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. In einem davon saß Shepard und starrte auf ein Datenpad in seiner Hand.

Selbst als Kaidan sich ihm gegenübersetzte, hob er nicht den Blick, aber immerhin begann er zu reden.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich kommen würdest“, sprach er leise.

„Ich hatte es gesagt, oder nicht?“, erwiderte Kaidan behutsam. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob _du_ hier sein würdest. Das muss ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Rat gewesen sein.“

„Ja, ich war selbst überrascht. Und noch mehr hat mich ihre Reaktion überrascht“, erzählte Shepard und seine Stimme klang etwas lebendiger. Offenbar war er froh, vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Er wagte es sogar, seinen Kopf zu heben und Kaidan anzusehen. Wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

„Was haben sie gesagt?“, fragte der Biotiker ermutigend. Ihm war egal, worüber Shepard mit ihm sprach, solange er überhaupt redete.

„Nun, sie waren mehr als erfreut, dass wir Sarens Kroganer-Zucht einen Riegel vorgeschoben haben. Und dass wir herausgefunden haben, wo er hinwill. Von der Existenz der Reaper sind sie allerdings immer noch nicht überzeugt“, meinte Shepard frustriert. „Ihre Geheimdienste hätten ‚keine Informationen gefunden, die diese These belegen.‘ Der Rat glaubt immer noch, dass Saren hinter alldem steckt und nicht die Reaper!“

Kaidan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie wollen sich verzweifelt daran festhalten, dass die wahre Bedrohung eine ist, die sie kennen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, aber die Existenz der Reaper zu leugnen, macht sie nicht weniger real. Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen, den Rat davon zu überzeugen, ist unsere Zivilisation wirklich dem Untergang geweiht.“

„Verdammt“, meinte Kaidan. „Als du sagtest, die Reaktion des Rats hätte dich überrascht, dachte ich, du hättest gute Neuigkeiten. Das wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung gewesen.“

Shepards Mund verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Oh, ich _habe_ eine gute Neuigkeit: Der Rat mag die Bedrohung durch die Reaper leugnen, aber zumindest Saren erkennen sie jetzt als Gefahr an. Sie haben uns die Verstärkung bestätigt und stellen eine völkerübergreifende Flotte gegen die Geth zusammen. Und die Normandy wird sie anführen.“

Kaidans Augen wurden groß. „Wow! Das _sind_ gute Neuigkeiten! Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es war erstaunlich einfach. Auf jeden Fall einfacher als _das hier_ “, seufzte Shepard und deutete auf das Datenpad in seiner Hand. Als er Kaidans neugierigen Blick bemerkte, legte er das Pad auf den Tisch und schob es zu dem Biotiker herüber. Gespannt nahm Kaidan es auf und begann zu lesen. Es schien sich um die ersten Zeilen einer Nachricht zu handeln, an der Shepard geschrieben hatte:

_„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Williams,_

_mit Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre Tochter, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht …“_

Kaidans Magen zog sich zusammen und er legte das Pad zur Seite, ohne den Satz zu Ende zu lesen.

„Shit“, murmelte er.

„Du sagst es. Ich bin gerne der Befehlshaber, aber dieser Teil ist echt beschissen.“ Erschöpft fuhr sich Shepard mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Dadurch wird es plötzlich real.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Ich habe Jahre lang in Angst gelebt, dass wir eines Tages eine solche Nachricht wegen meines Vaters erhalten würden. Jetzt bin ich der Soldat in der Familie und frage mich, ob meine Eltern meinetwegen jemals diese Zeilen lesen müssen. Heute hätte dafür nicht mehr viel gefehlt.“

Die letzten Worte rutschten aus ihm heraus, ehe er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte. Am liebsten hätte sich Kaidan auf die Zunge gebissen, aber nun war es zu spät dafür.

Jetzt waren sie an dem Punkt gelangt, über den er unbedingt sprechen wollte. Über den er sprechen _musste_. Kaidan wusste, wenn er die Frage stellte, die ihn so sehr beschäftigte, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr, weder für ihn noch für Shepard. Und wie immer die Antwort ausfiele, sie würden beide damit leben müssen. Also nahm Kaidan seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage.

„Warum ich?“, flüsterte er. „Warum nicht sie?“

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ein Schatten über Shepards Gesicht legte. Es war nicht fair, ihn dies zu fragen, Kaidan wusste das, aber er musste die Wahrheit wissen.

Der Spectre seufzte. „Es gab keine Möglichkeit, euch beide zu retten. Die Zeit war einfach zu knapp. Also musste ich mich entscheiden. Dich zu retten, bedeutete den Weg zurückzulaufen, den wir gerade gekommen waren. Dort gab es keinen Widerstand, deswegen wusste ich, dass wir rechtzeitig bei dir eintreffen würden, um eine Hilfe zu sein. Bei Ashleys Position gab es diese Garantie nicht. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, ob zwischen uns und dem FLAK-Turm weitere Feinde warteten, die uns aufhalten würden. Es gab keine Garantie, dass wir Ashley und die Salarianer erreichen würden, bevor die Geth ihre Stellung überrannten. Außerdem waren vier weitere meiner Männer bei dir. Ich habe nicht nur dich gerettet, sondern auch sie.“

„Ashley war auch nicht allein“, merkte Kaidan an. „Ein paar der Salarianer waren noch bei ihr.“

„Ich weiß, aber auf die Gefahr hin, wie ein Arschloch zu klingen: Für diese Salarianer trug ich nicht die Verantwortung. Für die Sicherheitsleute der Normandy schon. Und außerdem diktiert das Allianz-Protokoll, den Soldaten mit dem höheren Rang zu retten, wenn es zu einer Triage-Situation kommt.“

Kaidan verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte sag mir, dass es dir nicht ums Protokoll ging, als du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast.“

„Nein, ich stelle nur sicher, dass meine Antworten das Oberkommando zufriedenstellen, falls jemand nachfragt“, erwiderte Shepard. Vorsichtig hob er den Blick und sah Kaidan an. „Was ist mit dir? Stellen meine Antworten _dich_ zufrieden?“

„Das kommt darauf an“, erwiderte der Biotiker nervös.

„Worauf?“

„Ob die Dinge, die du mir genannt hast, wirklich die einzigen Gründe für deine Entscheidung waren. Oder ob du mich gerettet hast, weil … weil …“

„Weil du mir wichtig bist?“, beendete Shepard die Frage für ihn und Kaidan spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Zögerlich nickte er.

Shepard ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit der Antwort. „Ich will ehrlich sein“, begann er langsam. „die Vorstellung, dass du derjenige wärst, der dort unten gestorben ist, lässt mich fast durchdrehen. Hätte ich dich verloren anstelle von Ashley, ich weiß nicht, ob ich in diesem Moment noch bei klarem Verstand wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich schreien oder heulen oder Dinge durch die Gegend werfen oder alles gleichzeitig.“

Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber nein, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich entschieden habe, dich zu retten statt Ash. Als ich da unten stand, habe ich als Commander gehandelt. Nicht als der Mann, der Gefühle für dich hat. Hätten Ashleys Chancen besser gestanden als deine … ich hätte mich anders entschieden. Ganz egal, wie es mir persönlich dabei ginge.“

Kaidan spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breitmachte. Nicht nur weil er jetzt den wasserdichten Beweis hatte, dass Shepard etwas für ihn empfand (was mehr als nur ein bisschen Euphorie in ihm auslöste), sondern auch das Wissen, dass Shepard trotzdem in der Lage war, Pflicht und Persönliches zu trennen.

„Das ist gut zu hören“, antwortete er und lächelte zaghaft. „Ich hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn du meinetwegen die Mission aus den Augen verloren hättest. Du bist ein zu guter Commander dafür.“

„Die Pflicht steht an erster Stelle, ich weiß“, seufzte Shepard und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die kurzen Haare. „Wirst du mir jetzt einen Vortrag über die Allianz-Vorschriften halten? Hinsichtlich Beziehungen zwischen Offizieren?“

Kaidan schnaubte. „Ich bin sicher, du kennst die Vorschriften so gut wie ich. Und ich wette, du hast in den letzten Monaten oft genug über sie nachgedacht … so wie ich“, fügte er hinzu und bemerkte den hoffnungsvollen Blick, den Shepard ihm bei diesen Worten zuwarf. „Also sag mir: Was hat sich geändert? Ich meine, was hat dich plötzlich dazu gebracht, _das hier_ vorzuschlagen?“ Er wedelte mit der Hand und deutete auf sie beide. „Du hast nie zuvor etwas gesagt.“

„Es war mein Gespräch … mit Ashley“, antwortete Shepard leise. „Gott, war das wirklich erst gestern Abend? Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen.“

„Was hat sie gesagt?“, wollte Kaidan wissen.

„Sie meinte, sie könnte sehen, dass du und ich Gefühle füreinander haben. Und dass sie glaubt, wenn wir es wollten, könnten wir zusammen sein, ohne dass die Allianz es mitbekommt.“

Kaidan schnaubte. „Ernsthaft? Ash schlägt vor, dass wir hinter dem Rücken unserer Vorgesetzten rummachen, und du lädst mich sofort in deine Kabine ein?“

„Heute Morgen kam es mir noch wie eine gute Idee vor!“, verteidigte sich Shepard mit rotem Kopf.

„Heute Morgen … Und wie denkst du jetzt darüber?“, fragte Kaidan behutsam.

Der Commander seufzte abermals und sah auf die Tischplatte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Es fällt mir schwer, Gedanken an eine Beziehung zuzulassen, wenn ein Teil meines Hirns immer noch dabei ist, das Beileidsschreiben an Ashleys Mom zu formulieren.“

„Ja, es ist ein ziemlich beschissener Zeitpunkt“, stimmte Kaidan ihm zu. „Aber nur damit du es weißt: Ich sage nicht ‚nein‘.“

Shepards Kopf schnellte ruckartig nach oben und Kaidan glaubte beinahe, seine Halswirbel knacken zu hören. Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Shepards Lippen aus. „Nicht?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich sage auch nicht ‚ja‘!“, beeilte sich der Biotiker zu sagen und lief prompt rot an. „Aber … definitiv nicht ‚nein‘. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals ‚nein‘ zu dir sagen könnte.“

Die letzten Worte brachte er im Flüsterton hervor. Eine bedeutsame Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Jetzt gab es für sie definitiv kein Zurück mehr. Aber das bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig, dass es für sie vorwärts gehen musste. Zumindest nicht sofort.

Shepard schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben. Er streckte seinen Arm über den Tisch aus und griff nach Kaidans Hand. „Also lassen wir uns Zeit“, sprach er lächelnd.

Für einen Moment war alles, worauf Kaidan sich konzentrieren konnte, die Wärme von Shepards Hand, und seine Synapsen brauchten ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder richtig zu verschalten. Schließlich aber fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„J-ja, Zeit …“, stammelte er. „Zeit ist gut!“

„Gut.“ Shepard grinste, drückte noch einmal Kaidans Finger und zog dann seine Hand zurück.

Sie sprachen noch ein paar Minuten miteinander und genossen die ungezwungene Gesellschaft des anderen, ehe sich Kaidan zu seinem eigenen Schlafquartier begab. Während er mit klopfendem Herzen im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Ashley und was er ihr zu verdanken hatte. Und damit meinte er nicht nur sein Leben.

„Danke, Ash. Pass weiter auf uns, wo auch immer du bist, ja?“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte und die Augen schloss.


	26. Lockdown

_„Willkommen, junge Bewohner der Milchstraße, zu einer weiteren Folge von_ Wir wollen’s wissen. _Ich bin Professor Pisavin und heute reden wir über die Kommunikation im Weltraum._

_Habt ihr euch je gefragt, wie ihr Sendungen wie diese anschauen oder Nachrichten in Echtzeit empfangen könnt, selbst wenn zwischen Quelle und Empfänger ganze Sternencluster liegen? Dies verdanken wir wie so vieles andere dem Masseneffekt. Ohne diesen wäre eine Echtzeitkommunikation nur in einer Entfernung von höchstens 150.000 Kilometern möglich, da sich bei größeren Distanzen die Lichtverzögerung bemerkbar macht. Deshalb ist der gesamte besiedelte Bereich der Galaxie von einem Netzwerk aus Miniatur-Massenportalen durchzogen, den sogenannten Kommunikationsbaken oder kurz: ‚Komm-Baken‘._

_Durch diese lassen sich mittels Kommunikationslasern Signale in Überlichtgeschwindigkeit durch das Netzwerk schicken, was das Versenden und Empfangen von Nachrichten ohne Verzögerung ermöglicht – immer vorausgesetzt, dass sich alle Komponenten höchsten 150.000 km von der nächsten Bake befinden. Mit Raumschiffen, die sich abseits der frequentierten Routen und besiedelten Gebiete aufhalten, kommt es deshalb mitunter zu Verzögerungen in der Kommunikation. Hier kann es Wochen oder sogar Jahre dauern, bis eine Nachricht den Empfänger erreicht._

_Die Bandbreite der Komm-Baken ist begrenzt, weshalb bei gleichzeitigem Zugriff von Billionen von Anwendern bestimmte Zugriffsprioritäten herrschen. Der Citadel-Rat und die Spectres genießen die höchste Priorität, gefolgt von Mitgliedern der einzelnen Regierungen und des Militärs. Erst danach kommt die Zivilbevölkerung. Sollte eine Prioritätenkategorie die Bandbreite des Netzwerkes komplett ausschöpfen, müssen Angehörige der unteren Kategorien warten. Dies soll sicherstellen, dass in Krisenzeiten die wichtigsten Nachrichten zuerst gesendet werden, um eine systemrelevante Kommunikation aufrechtzuerhalten._

_Aufgrund ihres unschätzbaren Wertes für die Aufrechterhaltung der galaktischen Zusammenarbeit stellen die Komm-Baken ein Primärziel im Kriegsfall dar.“_

°°°°°

Obwohl Joker alles aus der Normandy rausholte, was möglich war, brauchten sie ganze zehn Tage für die Rückkehr zur Citadel. Der Sentry-Omega-Cluster, in dem sich Virmire befand, lag beinahe am anderen Ende der Milchstraße und selbst mit den Massenportalen war es eine gehörige Strecke.

Durch die gedrückte Stimmung an Bord schien sich die Reise sogar noch mehr in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Besatzung trauerte um Ashley und die Nachrichten über die Reaper versetzten viele Crewmitglieder in Furcht. Hinzukam die Aussicht, bald in eine Schlacht gegen Sarens Geth-Flotte zu ziehen, was die Nervosität an Bord noch verschlimmerte. Auf jedem Deck und in jedem Gang erklang beunruhigtes Getuschel und wann immer das Schiff eine Komm-Bake passierte, wurden zahlreiche Nachrichten an geliebte Menschen verschickt.

In diesen Tagen erwies es sich als Segen, dass es Shepard war, der die Normandy befehligte. Joker hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Mann es fertigbrachte, trotz der jüngsten Schicksalsschläge eine solche Ruhe und Zuversicht auszustrahlen, aber er war froh darüber. Die Mannschaft brauchte einen Anführer mit kühlem Kopf, wenn sie das Kommende überstehen wollten. Selbst wenn Shepards Gelassenheit nur Fassade war.

Joker war schon immer nachgesagt worden, dass er gut darin war, Menschen zu lesen. Er führte dieses Talent auf die unzähligen Stunden zurück, die er als Kind in irgendwelchen Krankenhausbetten verbracht hatte. Denn wann immer der Extranet-Zugang ausgefallen war (was so etwa alle zwei bis drei Tage passierte), hatte es nicht viel mehr zu tun gegeben, als die Leute zu beobachten, die im Krankenhaus ein und ausgingen: Ärzte, Patienten, Besucher. So war Joker über die Jahre hinweg zu einem echten Meister geworden, wenn es darum ging, Mimik und Gestik anderer Menschen (und mit Abstrichen auch einiger Aliens) zu deuten.

Und deshalb war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Shepard Ashleys Tod schwerer nahm, als er es sich nach außen anmerken ließ. Wenn der Commander lächelte (was selten genug vorkam in diesen Tagen), erreichte das Lächeln nie seine Augen, seine Bewegungen wirkten einen Tick steifer als sonst und er schien die ganze Zeit in Bewegung zu sein, so als fürchtete er, was passieren würde, wenn er seinem Körper – und seinem Geist – auch nur eine Minute Ruhe gönnte.

Doch es gab auch vereinzelte Momente, in denen Shepard entspannt wirkte: beim Frühstück in der Crew-Lounge, bei einer nachmittäglichen Bastelstunde am Mako, bei einer zufälligen Begegnung auf dem Gang. Es dauerte einige Tage, bis Joker klar wurde, was diese Momente gemeinsam hatten, und als er den Zusammenhang erkannte, lachte er laut auf. (Was niemand mitbekam, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt allein im Cockpit war.)

Wann immer Shepard es dieser Tage schaffte, die Anspannung abzuschütteln, war Kaidan in seiner Nähe. Und damit meinte Joker nicht im selben Raum, oh nein, sondern in der _Nähe_. Nah genug, um Shepard mit dem Ellenbogen anzustupsen, damit dieser ihm das Salz am Frühstückstisch rüberreichte. Nah genug, um mit Shepard Schulter an Schulter unter der Karosserie des Makos zu liegen und am Fahrgestell rumzuschrauben. Nah genug, dass er sich im Gang an dem Commander vorbeischieben musste und seine Finger in einer flüchtigen Geste Shepards Hüfte berührten.

Es war ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Joker derjenige war, der diese kurzen Momente mitbekam, obwohl er 90 Prozent seiner Zeit allein im Cockpit verbrachte. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur besonders aufmerksam. Oder er interpretierte mehr in die Freundschaft der beiden Männer rein, als tatsächlich da war (doch das hielt er für äußerst unwahrscheinlich).

Der Pilot war sich nicht sicher, was genau sich zwischen Shepard und Kaidan geändert hatte, und seiner Meinung nach ging ihn das auch nichts an. Nichts, was die beiden taten, war in irgendeiner Weise verwerflich oder gegen die Vorschriften – die Joker nebenbei bemerkt für ausgesprochen bescheuert hielt. Weder Shepard noch Kaidan hatten sich jemals unprofessionell verhalten und das, obwohl Joker überzeugt war, dass es seit Monaten zwischen den beiden knisterte.

Herrje, wenn die Allianz verhindern wollte, dass ihre Offiziere zusammen in der Kiste landeten, sollte sie vielleicht damit aufhören, Menschen über Monate hinweg in fliegende Blechkisten zu sperren und in Stresssituationen zu schicken. Was immer einen in diesem Job bei Verstand hielt und sich nicht auf die Leistung auswirkte, sollte erlaubt sein, fand Joker. Was die recht beachtliche Porno-Sammlung auf seinem Universalwerkzeug erklärte.

(Hey, nicht jeder hatte die Möglichkeit, mal schnell jemanden beim Landurlaub aufzureißen, okay? Und One-Night-Stands waren schwierig mit Glasknochenkrankheit: Nichts versaute die Stimmung mehr, als wenn man einer Frau erstmal lang und breit erklären musste, welche Positionen alle NICHT in Frage kamen.)

Joker seufzte. Über was für einen Stuss machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken? Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie die Citadel erreichten und er etwas Action bekam. Als Kampfpilot natürlich, nicht im Bett. Wobei er sicher nicht protestieren würde, wenn irgendeine Schönheit versuchte, den heldenhaften Piloten nach gewonnener Schlacht abzuschleppen …

Immer vorausgesetzt, sie gewannen tatsächlich und endeten nicht als Staubpartikel im All.

 _Aber so schlecht scheinen unsere Chancen gar nicht zu sein_ , dachte sich Joker, als sie nach zehn Tagen endlich die Citadel erreichten und die beachtliche Anzahl von Kampfschiffen erblickten, die im Raumhafen vor Anker lagen.

„Das ist also die Flotte, die uns der Rat versprochen hat“, murmelte Shepard neben ihm und betrachtete einen schweren turianischen Kreuzer. „Ich sehe Schiffe der Asari und der Turianer. Keine Salarianer und keine Allianz. Wo stecken die?“

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch dabei, sich zu sammeln“, erwiderte Joker. „Ist ‘ne ganze Weile her, dass wir in ’ner Schlacht von diesem Ausmaß gekämpft haben.“

„Nicht mehr seit dem Skyllianischen Blitz“, stimmte der Commander ihm zu. „Hoffen wir, dass wir uns gegen die Geth ebenso gut schlagen wie gegen die Batarianer.“

„Die Batarianer hatten keinen Reaper auf ihrer Seite“, erinnerte Joker ihn überflüssigerweise. „Oder einen durchgeknallten Ex-Spectre. Oder diese komische Röhre, von der wir immer noch nicht wissen, was sie eigentlich macht.“

„Hoffen wir, dass wir es bald herausfinden. Wir werden uns hier nicht lange aufhalten. Ich rede mit dem Rat, organisiere die Schiffe, die wir haben, und dann geht es auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Ilos!“

„Lieutenant Pressly hat schon alles berechnet, Commander“, verkündete Joker. „Unter Berücksichtigung der Fluggeschwindigkeiten der einzelnen Schiffsklassen könnten wir in zwölf Stunden beim Mu-Portal sein. Und dann sind es nochmal sechs Stunden bis Ilos.“

„Achtzehn Stunden?“, stöhnte Shepard. „Bei dem Vorsprung, den Saren hat, könnte er schon jetzt bei der Röhre sein und wer weiß was mit ihr anstellen!“

„Ist leider nicht zu ändern, Commander. Im Vergleich zur Normandy sind diese Schiffe dort draußen echte Schnecken. Ich meine, wenn Sie wollen, können wir auch vorpreschen und in der Hälfte der Zeit auf Ilos eintreffen, aber das wäre irgendwie kontraproduktiv.“

„Das würde das Sammeln der Flotte in der Tat ziemlich überflüssig machen“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu. „Okay, halten Sie sich auf jeden Fall bereit, sofort zu starten, wenn wir wieder an Bord sind.“

„Aber immer doch, Sir.“

Sie flogen ins Raumdock hinein und legten an. Sobald die Normandy verankert war, sammelte Shepard sein Bodenteam und verließ das Schiff. Joker sah aus dem Fenster nach draußen und erkannte Botschafter Udina auf dem Landungssteg, der sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete.

 _Dann werden sie wohl auch gleich zum Rat marschieren_ , dachte Joker und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sitz zurück. Jetzt hieß es warten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Flotte abflugbereit war, aber sicherlich musste er mit mehreren Stunden rechnen. Zeit genug, um sich ein Sandwich zu schmieren, ein Power-Nap zu halten und ein paar Seiten von dem Schnulzenroman zu lesen, den Tali ihm empfohlen hatte.

Und genau das tat er dann auch. Joker war gerade bei der Szene angekommen, in der Doria Irun Bolls wahre Identität als Geheimagentin entlarvte, als plötzlich ein Alarmsignal im Cockpit ertönte.

„Was zum …?“

Rasch schloss der Pilot sein Buch und überprüfte die Systeme. Alles war im grünen Bereich. Keine Schäden, keine Feindsichtung auf dem Schirm, nichts Unerwartetes. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Energieanzeige und er aktivierte fluchend die Bordsprechanlage.

„Cockpit an Unterdeck. Adams, hören Sie mich?“

 _„Ich höre Sie, Joker“_ , antwortete der Chefingenieur. _„Und bevor Sie fragen: Nein,_ wir _haben die Primärsysteme nicht abgeschaltet! Sieht so aus, als wäre die Citadel-Kontrolle dafür verantwortlich!“_

„Was? Warum? Was für einen Grund sollte die Citadel-Kontrolle haben, uns den Saft abzudrehen?“

_„Fragen Sie mich doch nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Commander da drüben treibt, aber wie es aussieht, hat es uns Hausarrest eingebracht!“_

In diesem Moment stürmte Lieutenant Pressly das Cockpit.

„Joker, was zum Henker ist mit der Energieversorgung los?“, wollte er wissen.

„Hey, ich hab nichts gemacht!“, verteidigte sich der Pilot.

 _„Und ich auch nicht!“_ , kam es von Adams. _„Die C-Kontrolle hat uns festgenagelt.“_

Der Navigator sah irritiert zwischen Joker und dem Lautsprecher hin und her. „Was? Warum?“

„Hey, Sie haben hier aktuell das Kommando, also wenn nicht mal Sie wissen, was hier vor sich geht …“

„Sparen Sie sich die Sprüche!“, meinte Pressly ungehalten. „Irgendeine Nachricht vom Commander?“

„Nope.“

Nachdenklich rieb sich der Navigator die Stirn. Als Shepards XO war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Pressly die Führung über das Schiff übernahm, wann immer der Commander abwesend war. Aber eigentlich hatte das immer nur bedeutet, auf Shepards Rückkehr zu warten und dafür zu sorgen, dass alle alltäglichen Kleinigkeiten auf der Normandy erledigt wurden. Das hier kam definitiv unerwartet.

„In Ordnung“, meinte Pressly schließlich. „Ich setze mich mit der Citadel-Kontrolle in Verbindung und bringe in Erfahrung, was das soll. Joker, Sie informieren mich, sobald Sie irgendwas von Commander Shepard hören.“

„Aye, Sir.“

Schon war Joker wieder allein im Cockpit und starrte frustriert auf die rotglühende Anzeige auf seinem Display. Genervt verschränkte er die Arme und fragte sich, was Shepard jetzt wieder angestellt hatte.

°°°°°

„Wir sind sehr erfreut, dass Ihre Mission auf Virmire ein Erfolg war, Commander. Saren ist schon ohne die Unterstützung einer kroganischen Armee ein harter Gegner.“

Shepard wusste, dass die Worte der Asari-Ratsherrin wohlwollend gemeint waren, aber alles, was sie in ihm auslösten, war Frustration.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits erklärt habe“, erwiderte der Spectre und bemühte sich um einen geduldigen Ton. „Saren ist nicht unser größtes Problem. Die Kroganer hätten sich in den Dienst von Sovereign gestellt. Eines Reapers!“

Das salarianische Ratsmitglied sah skeptisch drein. „Ja, die Reaper … Wir haben davon in Ihrem Bericht gelesen, Commander. Die Sovereign – eine bewusstseinsfähige Maschine. Eine echte künstliche Intelligenz. Das sind beunruhigende Nachrichten, _falls_ sie korrekt sein sollten.“

„Sovereign ist Realität! Die Reaper sind Realität! Saren selbst hat es zugegeben!“, erwiderte Shepard energisch. Wollten diese Sturköpfe denn nicht begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten?

„Saren spielt mit Ihnen, Shepard“, tat der Turianer-Ratsherr seinen Einwand ab. „Er hat immer noch Kontakte zur Citadel. Vielleicht hat er Ihre früheren Berichte gesehen, in denen Sie von den Visionen berichtet haben – und von den Reapern.“

Der Salarianer-Ratsherr nickte. „Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Saren falsche Informationen nutzt, um Sie aus der Fassung zu bringen.“

Shepard konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte! Hielt der Rat ihn wirklich für so naiv, dass er auf eine solch billige Täuschung hereinfallen würde?

„Ich habe Sie bereits früher vor Saren gewarnt!“, sprach er und wurde zunehmend lauter. „Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt. Und das haben wir jetzt davon!“

Der turianische Ratsherr musterte ihn unbeeindruckt. „Ich glaube, die Menschen haben eine Redensart, die besagt, dass selbst eine kaputte Uhr zweimal am Tag richtig geht.“

_Dieser eingebildete …!_

Citadel-Rat oder nicht, das würde Shepard sich nicht bieten lassen.

„Wir haben noch eine andere Redensart: Fahren Sie zur Hölle!“

„Vielleicht haben wir uns in Ihnen getäuscht, Shepard“, knurrte der Turianer. „Vielleicht sind die Menschen doch zu impulsiv, um Spectres zu werden.“

„Es reicht!“, mischte sich die Asari-Ratsherrin ein und sah ihren Kollegen missbilligend an. „Commander Shepard hat bisher hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Diese Diskussion ist nur … eine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“

„Wir scheinen in vielen Punkten verschiedener Meinung zu sein, Ratsherrin“, antwortete Shepard und verschränkte die Arme.

„Versuchen Sie, die Dinge aus unserem Blickwinkel zu sehen, Commander. Saren ist eine Bedrohung, die wir kennen. Diese Reaper aber existieren nur in Ihren Visionen.“

Der Salarianer-Ratsherr nickte. „Unsere Entscheidungen betreffen das Leben von Billionen. Wir können nicht gemäß den Anschuldigungen einer einzigen Person handeln. Auch nicht, wenn diese Person ein Spectre ist. Wir brauchen fundierte Beweise.“

„Lassen Sie die Sache auf sich beruhen, Commander“, redete Botschafter Udina auf Shepard ein. Seit Beginn der Anhörung hatte der Mann neben ihm gestanden und mit wachsendem Unmut zugehört, wie dieser es sich mit dem Rat verscherzte. Offenbar hatte er jetzt beschlossen, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

„Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet“, fuhr er fort und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. „Dank Ihnen geht der Rat nun endlich ernsthaft gegen Saren vor.“

„Botschafter Udina hat Recht“, erwiderte die Asari-Ratsherrin rasch, offenbar froh über den Themenwechsel. „Wenn Saren dumm genug ist, die Citadel anzugreifen, werden wir hier auf ihn warten. Wir stationieren Patrouillen bei jedem Massenportal, das die Citadel mit den Terminus-Systemen verbindet.“

„Aber was ist mit Ilos?“, fragte Shepard aufgebracht. „Wir wissen, dass Saren dorthin unterwegs ist! Wie viele Schiffe wollen Sie nach Ilos aussenden?“

Der Salarianer-Ratsherr seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass wir keine Flotte in die Terminus-Systeme aussenden können, Commander. Wir dürfen …“

„… keinen Krieg mit den Batarianern und Exilanten riskieren, schon klar!“, unterbrach ihn Shepard wütend. „Aber Sie müssen begreifen, dass uns ein weitaus schlimmerer Krieg bevorsteht, wenn Saren Erfolg hat!“

„Commander, wir müssen Diskretion bewahren!“, sprach Udina eindringlich. „Sarens größte Waffe war Geheimhaltung. Jetzt, da wir seine Pläne entlarvt haben, ist er keine Gefahr mehr. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist hier mit unserer Flotte auf ihn zu warten.“

„Nicht Geheimhaltung ist Sarens größte Waffe, sondern die Röhre! Wenn er sie auf Ilos findet und benutzt, werden die Reaper zurückkehren! Wollen Sie das nicht verstehen?“

„Saren ist ein Meister der Manipulation“, antwortete das salarianische Ratsmitglied. „Die Röhre ist nur eine weitere Ablenkung von seinem wahren Plan, die Citadel anzugreifen.“

Shepard atmete einmal tief durch. Offenbar war es Zeitverschwendung, den Rat von der wahren Gefahr überzeugen zu wollen. Es wurde Zeit, seine Taktik zu ändern.

„Was ist, wenn Sie nur ein einziges Schiff nach Ilos entsenden?“, fragte er. „Das würde wohl kaum einen Krieg mit den Terminus-Systemen auslösen. Die Normandy verfügt über eine einzigartige Tarntechnologie. Ich kann diskret sein.“

Der Turianer-Ratsherr schnaubte. „Auf Virmire haben Sie einen Nuklearkörper gesprengt. Das würde ich nicht diskret nennen.“

„Wenn Saren die Röhre findet, sind wir alle erledigt“, rief Shepard. „Wir _müssen_ nach Ilos und zwar sofort!“

„Botschafter Udina, ich habe das Gefühl, Commander Shepard ist nicht bereit, unseren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.“

Der Botschafter sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Das hier hat ernste politische Auswirkungen, Shepard“, zischte er wütend. „Die Menschheit hat durch Sie viel gewonnen, aber jetzt werden Sie langsam zum Problem!“

Shepard sah ihn ungläubig an. „Fallen Sie mir jetzt in den Rücken, Botschafter?“

„Reine Taktik, Commander. Sie haben Ihre Arbeit getan, jetzt lassen Sie mich meine machen.“ Udina zog ein Datenpad aus seiner Tasche und gab einen kurzen Befehl ein. Zufrieden blickte er zum Rat auf.

„Wir haben alle Primärsysteme der Normandy ausgeschaltet. Commander Shepard und seine Crew bleiben bis auf Weiteres am Boden, bis er gelernt hat, Befehle zu befolgen.“

Shepard konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Hatte Udina ihm gerade allen Ernstes Hausarrest verpasst?

„Sind Sie verrückt?“, fragte er fassungslos. „Nach allem, was ich getan habe, vertrauen Sie mir immer noch nicht?“

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass Sie und Ihr Team hier verschwinden, Commander“, erwiderte der Botschafter und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die Zuschauertribüne, wo sich Shepards Kameraden versammelt hatten. Keiner von ihnen wirkte allzu glücklich. Wrex sah sogar so aus, als wollte er Udina liebend gerne mit seiner Schrotflinte bekanntmachen.

„Das alles geht Sie nichts mehr an. Ab jetzt wird sich der Rat um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Mit meiner Hilfe selbstverständlich“, sprach der Botschafter und drehte Shepard demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

_Schleimiger, opportunistischer, selbstverliebter …_

Shepard fielen noch so einige nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Eigenschaften für Udina ein, aber er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes wandte er sich vom Botschafter und dem Citadel-Rat ab und ging langsam aus der Ratskammer. Er wollte Udina nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, zu glauben, er hätte Shepard in die Flucht geschlagen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Spectre, wie Kaidan und die anderen die Zuschauertribüne verließen, und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie allesamt in der Lobby versammelt und bahnten sich ihren Weg Richtung Fahrstuhl. Wie damals nach seiner Ernennung zum Spectre formten seine Gefährten einen Ring um Shepard, um ihn von den Reportern abzuschirmen, die bereits Anstalten machten, ihn zu belästigen. Jeder im Team schäumte offensichtlich vor Wut, aber keiner sprach ein Wort, ehe sich die Aufzugtüren hinter ihnen schlossen und sie unter sich waren.

Shepard war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach: „Verdammte Scheiße.“

„Das trifft es ziemlich gut“, kommentierte Garrus. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass der Rat ein Haufen rückgratloser Arschlöcher ist, aber jetzt haben sie echt noch ’ne Schippe draufgelegt.“

„Diese … diese … _bosh’tet_!“, zischte Tali und fuchtelte wütend mit den Armen. Shepard sprach kein Wort Khelisch, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Universalübersetzer es nicht für angemessen hielt, Talis letzten Ausdruck zu übersetzen, verriet ihm, dass „bosh’tet“ wohl kein Kosewort war.

„Das ist ein Alptraum“, murmelte Liara. „Wenn wir den Rat nicht davon überzeugen können, Saren nach Ilos zu folgen, wird er die Röhre finden!“

Kaidan fuhr sich frustriert übers Gesicht. „Wir sind uns immer noch nicht sicher, was dieser Röhre eigentlich ist, richtig? Was könnte das Ding schlimmstenfalls anstellen?“

„Die Reaper zurückholen“, antwortete Shepard finster. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie die Röhre funktioniert, aber ich bin sicher, das ist ihr Zweck. Wir müssen irgendeinen Weg nach Ilos finden!“

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, solange die Citadel-Kontrolle die Normandy festhält?“, fragte Kaidan.

„Wir könnten wieder rauffahren und diesem Botschafter eine reinhauen“, schlug Wrex vor.

Shepard schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das unser Problem lösen würde, Wrex.“

„Nein, aber es wäre gut für die Psyche.“

„Das kann ich nicht abstreiten.“

Shepard gab sich für eine halbe Minute seinen Gewaltfantasien hin, ehe er seine Gedanken zur Ordnung rief. Kindischer Trotz und Wut halfen ihnen jetzt nicht weiter. Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sobald sie den Präsidiumsturm verlassen hatten, setzte er sich mit der Normandy in Verbindung, doch Pressly und Joker konnten ihm nur bestätigen, was er ohnehin schon wusste: Die Citadel-Kontrolle hatte auf Udinas Anweisung hin die Energiezufuhr der Normandy gekappt. Sie saßen hier fest.

Frustriert lehnte Shepard sich rücklings an ein Geländer im Präsidiumspark und starrte vor sich hin. Die Anlage wirkte so idyllisch wie eh und je und die Passanten gingen unbekümmert ihren Geschäften nach. Wie sorglos wären sie wohl noch, wenn sie wüssten, dass die Reaper auf dem Weg waren, um sie alle zu vernichten?

Liara gesellte sich an Shepards linke Seite und zu seiner Rechten erschien Kaidan und lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer. Der Lieutenant war so nah, dass sich ihre Seiten berührten, und sofort merkte Shepard, wie er ruhiger wurde. Inzwischen war es eine automatische Reaktion seines Körpers und wahrscheinlich hätte es Shepard peinlich sein sollen, wie stark sein Unterbewusstsein auf Kaidans Nähe reagierte. Doch in Wahrheit war er froh, dass er auf ein so unkompliziertes Beruhigungsmittel zurückgreifen konnte. Das war um Längen besser, als stundenlang zu meditieren oder seine Frustration an einem Sandsack abzulassen. Und die Tatsache, dass Kaidan immer genau zu wissen schien, wann seine Berührungen am willkommensten waren, verschaffte Shepard ein wohliges Gefühl. Angesichts ihrer aktuellen Lage war der Commander bereit, jedes bisschen Aufmunterung zu akzeptieren, das sich ihm bot.

Nachdenklich ließ er den Blick durch den Park schweifen, bis er schließlich an der großen Statue direkt vor dem Präsidiumsturm hängen blieb. Es war das Monument des Primär-Massenportals, das ihm in der Vergangenheit schon öfter aufgefallen war. Anders als viele andere Statuen auf der Citadel hatte diese bereits existiert, als die Asari die Station entdeckt hatten. War auch sie ein Werk der Reaper? Ein bisschen Dekoration für die Citadel, um die Falle für die raumfahrenden Völker noch verlockender zu machen?

„Hübsche Aussicht, was?“, kommentierte Kaidan neben ihm und Shepard fragte sich, ob der Biotiker in der Lage war, Gedanken zu lesen. „Glaubst du, von hier haben wir den besten Blick, wenn die Reaper die Citadel pulverisieren? Ich meine, wenn wir schon tatenlos zusehen müssen, können wir uns wenigstens den besten Platz im Haus sichern, nicht?“

Shepard schnaubte und hob den Kopf. Er deutete nach oben auf eine der Querverstrebungen, wie sie entlang des gesamten Präsidiumsringes zu finden waren. „Ich glaube, von da oben sehen wir besser“, erwiderte er. „Wir könnten ein Picknick mitbringen.“

„Oh, ja, und dann rösten wir Marshmallows über den brennenden Überresten der Citadel. Alte Pfadfindertradition.“

Shepard sah Kaidan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Dein Optimismus ist überwältigend, weißt du das? Kannst du nicht einfach sagen: ‚Alles wird gut. Du wirst schon sehen, Shepard‘?“

„So einfach, ja?“, fragte der Biotiker. „Okay, Shepard, weil du es bist: Alles wird gut. Du wirst schon sehen.“

„Das war erbärmlich“, meinte Tali neben ihm. „An deinen Schauspielkünsten müssen wir noch arbeiten, Kaidan. Das reicht ja nicht mal für diese drittklassigen Filme mit dem schießwütigen Hanar.“

„Hey, kein Wort gegen Blasto! Seine Filme sind ein cineastisches Meisterwerk!“, protestierte Shepard und fuhr sich seufzend über das Gesicht. „Gott, es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn das hier ein Blasto-Film wäre. Dann würde jetzt in diesem Moment eine geheimnisvolle Asari auftauchen und den Helden einen Ausweg aus ihrer ausweglosen Situation aufzeigen.“

„Oder ein Volus“, warf Garrus ein.

„Nein, definitiv eine Asari, Volus haben nicht genug Sexappeal. Die Filmindustrie ist da sehr berechenbar.“

„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Garrus und rollte mit den Augen. „Ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass _unser_ rettender Informant offenbar ein Volus ist.“

Er deutete die Straße hinunter zu einer kleinen, rundlichen Gestalt, die zielstrebig auf ihre Gruppe zusteuerte. Überrascht stieß sich Shepard vom Geländer ab.

„Das ist Barla Von. Er hat mir die Nachricht von Rear Admiral Kahoku überbracht. Er ist ein Agent des Shadow Brokers.“

Neugierig musterten die anderen den Volus, der sich ihnen näherte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht aus Zufall in ihre Richtung unterwegs war. Dafür hatten sie sich eine zu abgeschiedene Ecke des Präsidiumsparks ausgesucht. Was konnte er von ihnen wollen?

„Ich grüße Sie, Commander Shepard“, sprach Barla Von, als er sie erreichte. „Und natürlich auch Ihre Kameraden.“

Shepards Teammitglieder nickten höflich, überließen es jedoch ihrem Anführer, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Barla Von, das ist eine Überraschung“, grüßte Shepard. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Oh, für mich? Gar nichts, Commander. Ich bin nur erneut der Überbringer einer Nachricht.“

Misstrauisch verschränkte Shepard die Arme. „Was will der Shadow Broker diesmal? Ich habe zur Zeit keinen Nerv für irgendwelche Spielchen.“

Barla Von schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht im Auftrag des Shadow Brokers hier. Ein Freund von Ihnen schickt mich.“

„Ein Freund? Und hat dieser Freund auch einen Namen?“, fragte Shepard skeptisch. War es so schwer für diesen Volus, einfach gerade heraus zu sagen, was er wollte?

„Natürlich. Er sagte, sein Name wäre David Anderson. Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit diesem Mann bekannt?“

Shepard und sein Team sahen überrascht drein.

„Captain Anderson?“, hakte der Spectre nach. „Sind Sie sicher?“

Barla Von nickte. „Ein Mensch mittleren Alters, Allianz-Uniform, dunkle Haut, dunkle Haare …“

„Das klingt tatsächlich nach Anderson“, meinte Shepard. „Also gut, wie lautet die Nachricht?“

„Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er im _Flux_ auf sie wartet“, antwortete der Volus.

„Im … _Flux_?“

„Das ist ein Club unten in den Zivilbezirken“, erklärte Garrus. „Auf einer Etage befindet sich sogar ein Casino. Er ist beliebt und die meiste Zeit gut besucht. Kein schlechter Ort für ein Treffen, wenn man nicht auffallen möchte.“

„Bitte sag mir, dass dieser Club nicht auch von irgendeinem Kriminellen geführt wird.“

Garrus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht viel über den Besitzer, hab aber noch nie gehört, dass er Ärger gemacht hätte. Solange du nicht versuchst, an einem der Quasar-Tische zu bescheißen, ist der Typ ziemlich entspannt.“

„Na dann los. Hören wir uns an, was Anderson zu sagen hat.“

Shepard hoffte, dass der Captain gute Neuigkeiten für sie hatte. Es war seltsam, dass Anderson nicht bei der Anhörung vor dem Citadel-Rat dabei gewesen war, aber vermutlich hatte Udina da seine Finger im Spiel. Der Botschafter musste von Anfang an vorgehabt haben, Shepard aus dem Spiel zu nehmen, und natürlich konnte er dabei keinen Fürsprecher Shepards gebrauchen.

Sie dankten Barla Von und ließen sich von Garrus zum _Flux_ führen. Der Club lag in einer belebten Gegend voller Einkaufs- und Freizeitmöglichkeiten und es dauerte seine Zeit, sich durch die Massen an Leuten zu schieben. Einige von ihnen warfen Shepard neugierige Blicke zu, aber die meisten ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Die meisten. Aber nicht alle.

„Commander Shepard! Commander Shepard! Warten Sie einen Moment!“

Shepard stöhnte auf. Er kannte diese Stimme und hatte weder die Zeit noch die Energie, um sich ihrem nervtötenden Besitzer zuzuwenden. Er tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört, und beschleunigte seine Schritte, aber so leicht ließ sich der Mann nicht abwimmeln. Es war Shepards Pech, dass in dem Moment eine große Gruppe ihren Weg kreuzte und das Team zwang, stehen zu bleiben. Genug Zeit für seinen Verfolger, um zu ihm aufzuholen.

„Commander! Was für ein Glück, dass ich Sie hier antreffe!“, rief Conrad Verner begeistert und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Mister Verner“, grüßte Shepard ihn so knapp wie möglich. „Ich fürchte, das ist gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt. Wir sind etwas in Eile.“

_Wenn der Typ noch ein Autogramm von mir haben will, hetze ich Wrex auf ihn!_

„Natürlich, natürlich. Sie haben sicher eine superwichtige Mission und sind sehr beschäftigt! Und genau deshalb möchte ich Ihnen eine Idee unterbreiten!“, plapperte Verner unbeschwert weiter und verstummte nicht einmal, als Shepard und sein Team ihren Weg fortsetzten. Begeistert joggte er neben ihn her.

„Bei allem was man derzeit hört, all diese Angriffe auf menschliche Kolonien, wissen Sie, da hab ich mich gefragt, also ich fragte mich: ‚Conrad, alter Junge, kann Commander Shepard das ganz allein überhaupt schaffen? Reicht ein menschlicher Spectre wirklich aus? Conrad, du solltest deinen Beitrag leisten, alter Junge!‘ Also wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich als neuen Spectre einstellen? Als Ihr Partner, verstehen Sie! Ich wäre ein perfekter Spectre! Ich würde Ihnen helfen und dem Rat beweisen, was die Menschheit leisten kann! Sie können vertrauen, dass ich ihnen den Rücken freihalte!“

Shepard hielt inne und starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Conrad Verner in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Waffe gehalten hatte, und wenn sich Shepard jemanden aussuchen müsste, der ihm Rückendeckung gab, wäre diese Nervensäge sicherlich seine letzte Wahl.

Wurde Zeit, ihm diesen Unsinn auszureden, ehe er sich noch selbst verletzte.

„Wissen Sie, was mich dort draußen anspornt, Mister Verner? Das Wissen, dass die Leute zu Hause dafür sorgen, dass die Menschheit stark bleibt. Wenn Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, dann kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Frau und leben Sie Ihr Leben normal weiter. Das ist das Ziel, für das ich kämpfe.“

Conrad Verner sah einen Moment enttäuscht drein, doch dann wurde sein Ausdruck nachdenklicher. „Sie … Sie haben Recht. Ich habe mich da wohl etwas verrannt. Ich wollte nur helfen.“

„Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, Mister Verner. Die Unterstützung der Zivilbevölkerung ist für meine Arbeit von unvorstellbarem Wert.“

„Ja, ja, ich werde Sie unterstützen, Commander!“, sprach Verner aufgeregt. „Ich werde nach Hause gehen und sofort eine Extranet-Kampagne ins Leben rufen! Genau das werde ich tun. Danke, dass Sie mir meinen Weg gezeigt haben!“

Und schon war er davon gerauscht und ließ Shepard mit offenem Mund stehen. Conrad Verner war wirklich eine Marke für sich.

„50 Credits, dass wir den Typen bei unserem nächsten Besuch der Citadel wiedersehen“, meinte Garrus.

„100 Credits, dass er dabei ein Shirt mit Shepards Gesicht drauf trägt“, hielt Tali dagegen.

„200 Credits, dass ihn vorher jemand abknallt“, sprach Wrex überzeugt. Die anderen beiden legten nachdenklich den Kopf schief und nickten dann.

„Deal.“

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, Witze über meinen Stalker-Fan zu machen?“, fragte Shepard. „Der Typ wird mir langsam unheimlich.“

„Ach, Verner scheint harmlos zu sein“, erwiderte Tali und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm. „Sorgen musst du dir erst machen, wenn er anfängt, Fanfictions über dich zu schreiben.“

„Was zur Hölle sind Fanfictions?“

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen.“

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb Shepard Talis ominöse Bemerkung aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte wirklich andere Sorgen als Conrad Verner und dessen Heldenfantasien. Entschlossen führte er sein Team durch das Gedränge, bis sie endlich vor dem _Flux_ standen.

Es war ein großer Club mit bunten Neonlichtern an der Fassade und Kaidan verzog bei dem Anblick das Gesicht. Vermutlich rechnete er sich schon aus, was ihr Aufenthalt hier für seine Kopfschmerzen bedeuten mochte. Erfreulicherweise jedoch erwies sich das Innere des _Flux_ als weniger hektisch, als sein Äußeres vermuten ließ. Die Musik ertönte in einer erträglichen Lautstärke und jedes Klientel schien seinen eigenen Bereich zu haben: Die Partybegeisterten tummelten sich auf der Tanzfläche, die Zocker verspielten ihre Credits an den Quasar-Stationen und wer es ruhiger angehen lassen wollte, saß an einem der runden Tisch im Barbereich.

Shepard ließ den Blick schweifen und tatsächlich erblickte er an einem der Tische eine vertraute Gestalt, die ihn heranwinkte. Zusammen mit Kaidan trat er näher und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle gegenüber Anderson nieder. Ihre außerirdischen Kameraden hielten ein wenig Abstand, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Männer zu lenken.

Anderson sah erleichtert aus. „Barla Von hat Sie gefunden, Commander! Das ist gut.“

„Er scheint ein Talent dafür zu haben“, erwiderte Shepard. „Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mich seine Nachricht überrascht hat. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie der Typ für Geheimtreffen sind, Captain.“

„Besondere Umstände erfordern besondere Maßnahmen“, “, meinte Anderson grimmig. „Ich habe gehört, was bei der Ratsanhörung passiert ist. Tut mir leid.“

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie Sie sich gefühlt haben, Captain. Die haben mich von der Mission ausgeschlossen, so wie man Sie zwang, die Normandy aufzugeben.“

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Udina so etwas plant. Ich wollte Sie warnen, aber ich konnte Sie vor dem Andocken nicht mehr benachrichtigen.“

„Wir hätten nicht zur Citadel zurückkehren, sondern sofort nach Ilos fliegen sollen“, sprach Shepard verbittert. „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine bessere Chance, wenn wir uns erst mit der Flotte vereinen. Und nun halten die mein Schiff fest!“

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie sauer sind, aber Sie dürfen sich davon nicht beirren lassen. Wir wissen doch beide, dass aufgeben für Sie nicht in Frage kommt! Und darum müssen wir Sie irgendwie nach Ilos schaffen.“

„Es gibt nur ein Schiff in diesem Sektor, das uns unbemerkt in die Terminus-Systeme bringen kann“, warf Kaidan ein. „Und das ist am Boden.“

„Die Citadel-Kontrolle hat alle Systeme der Normandy ausgeschaltet“, stimmte Anderson ihm zu und senkte seine Stimme. „Aber wenn wir uns über die Befehle des Botschafters hinwegsetzen, können wir die Normandy wieder online bringen. Sie können in den Terminus-Systemen sein, bevor überhaupt jemand bemerkt, dass Sie weg sind.“

Shepard spürte einen Hoffnungsschimmer in sich aufsteigen. „Sie schlagen vor, dass wir die Normandy klauen? Ist das Ihr Ernst?“

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Und es ist ja nicht so, als wären Sie der Erste“, erwiderte der Captain mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Als er Shepards verwirrten Blick bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Fragen Sie bei Gelegenheit Ihren Piloten.“

„Aber was ist mit Ihnen, Captain?“, warf Kaidan ein. „Wenn Sie uns helfen, die Normandy zu kapern, bleiben Sie zurück. Man wird Sie als unseren Komplizen verhaften.“

„Und wenn Saren die Röhre findet, wird das Leben, so wie wir es kennen, nicht mehr existieren. Ich glaube, was Sie über die Reaper gesagt haben, Shepard. Und ich werde nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und auf unser aller Vernichtung warten. Was kümmert mich da das Gefängnis?“

Wieder einmal wurde Shepard daran erinnert, warum er den Captain so sehr respektierte.

„Anderson, ich …“

„Sie sind der einzige, der Saren aufhalten kann“, unterbrach Anderson ihn. „Ich werde also alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Sie und Ihre Leute auf die Normandy zu bringen und weg von dieser Station.“

„Das werde ich Ihnen nicht vergessen, Captain. Ich verspreche es. Was genau schlagen Sie vor?“

„Mir fallen zwei Wege ein: Plan A sieht vor, dass ich mich in das Citadel-Kontrollzentrum einschleiche und die Normandy mit einer der Konsolen dort aufschließe.“

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das Kontrollzentrum hat doch bestimmt jede Menge Sicherheitspersonal. Wie wollen Sie da reinkommen? Ich weiß Ihre Hilfe zu schätzen, Captain, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie sich dabei nicht umbringen.“

„Deswegen ziehe ich Option B vor“, stimmte Anderson ihm zu. „Der Lockdown-Befehl kam von Udinas Computer. Wenn ich in sein Büro komme, kann ich ihn vielleicht außer Kraft setzen.“

„Der Botschafter wird nicht einfach daneben stehen und zusehen, wie Sie seinen Computer benutzen.“

„Er wird hoffentlich nicht da sein. Wenn doch, werde ich mir eben was einfallen lassen müssen.“

„Udina wird Ihnen das nicht verzeihen, Captain“, warnte Shepard. „Man wird Sie des Verrats anklagen, wegen Kapitalverbrechens.“

Anderson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie schon gesagt: Das Gefängnis scheint mir die angenehmere Alternative zu sein als unsere Vernichtung.“

Shepard lächelte schwach. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, können wir uns eine Zelle teilen. Also gut, dann ziehen wir es durch. Option B, versteht sich.“

„Oh, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein“, erwiderte Anderson. „Botschafter Udina hat das Ganze zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit gemacht.“

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Shepard und Kaidan taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich begebe mich zur Botschaft. Sie kehren zurück auf die Normandy und halten sich bereit. Sobald ich den Lockdown aufgehoben habe, verschwinden Sie von hier!“

Shepard schüttelte dem Captain die Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Wir werden Sie nicht vergessen. Viel Glück.“

„Ich bin derjenige, der Ihnen Glück wünschen sollte“, antwortete Anderson. „Seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Und bringen Sie Saren ein für alle Male zur Strecke.“

„Das werde ich, Captain.“

Dann schüttelte Anderson Kaidans Hand. „Sie passen mir auf ihn auf, in Ordnung, Lieutenant? Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie in einem Stück zurückkommen!“

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Sir.“

„Sehr gut“, meinte Anderson zufrieden und musterte die beiden Männer. „Dann zerstören wir mal unsere Karrieren und retten die Galaxie.“

Vierzig Minuten später fand sich Shepard im Cockpit der Normandy wieder und blickte gespannt über Jokers Schulter. Ungeduldig starrten er und der Pilot auf die rotglühende Anzeige auf dem Display vor ihnen. Shepard hatte eine kurze Ansprache an die Crew gehalten und jedem, der nicht wegen Meuterei angeklagt werden wollte, die Wahl gelassen, dass Schiff zu verlassen. Nicht ein einziges Besatzungsmitglied hatte sein Angebot angenommen, was Shepard gleichermaßen erstaunte und berührte.

Womit hatte er solche Loyalität verdient?

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Commander“, beruhigte ihn Joker lächelnd. „Wir kriegen das hin. Captain Anderson zieht sein Ding durch, wir unseres und Schwups sind wir von dieser Station runter, ehe uns jemand wegen der nicht gezahlten Parkgebühr drankriegt.“

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ein Strafzettel ist gerade meine geringste Sorge. Eher die Tatsache, dass wir vorhaben, ein Allianz-Raumschiff zu stehlen, und das mitten in einem der bestbewachten Raumhäfen der Galaxie. Von der Flotte, die da draußen vor Anker liegt, ganz zu schweigen.“

Joker winkte ab. „Ach, als wenn die in der Lage wären, die Normandy einzuholen. Ich bringe uns schon hier raus, Commander, überlassen Sie das einfach mir. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal.“

Wieder hatte Shepard das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, und er wollte gerade fragen, was Joker mit dieser Aussage meinte, als das rote Licht auf dem Display sich plötzlich in Grün verwandelte.

„Oh yeah, Baby, wird sind zurück!“, jubelte Joker und ließ seine Finger über die Tasten tanzen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er die Verankerungsmodule der Andockbucht gelöst und das Schiff war wieder frei.

„Sehr gut, Joker, bringen Sie uns hier raus!“, befahl Shepard überflüssigerweise. Noch ehe er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte Joker die Normandy bereits um 180 Grad gedreht und steuerte den Ausgang des Raumhafens an.

Nervös sah Shepard aus dem Fenster und beäugte die Patrouillenschiffe in ihrer Nähe. Wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen war, wusste noch niemand von der Citadel-Kontrolle, dass ihr Startvorgang nicht autorisiert war, es gab also Grund zum Optimismus. Doch erst als sie die Arme der riesigen Raumstation hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann Shepard aufzuatmen, und als das nächstgelegene Massenportal in Sicht kam, löste sich seine Anspannung.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Jetzt mussten sie sich nur doch darauf konzentrieren, was vor ihnen lag. Er klopfte Joker auf die Schulter und verließ dann das Cockpit. Sekunden später wurden sie vom Masseneffektfeld des Portals erfasst und verließen diesen Teil der Galaxie.

Endlich waren sie auf dem Weg nach Ilos.

°°°°°

Die sterbende Sonne vor seinem Fenster war heute außergewöhnlich aktiv und präsentierte sich in einem prächtigen Farbenspiel aus brennendem Gas. Nur zu gern hätte der Unbekannte diesem Anblick seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, doch der Bericht, den ihm seine Agentin gerade per Hologramm übermittelte, verlangte seine Konzentration.

„Sie sagen also, Shepard hat gegen die Allianz und den Citadel-Rat gemeutert und ist mit der Normandy entkommen?“, fragte er und zog nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. Dies waren überraschende Nachrichten.

„Ja, er hatte Hilfe von Captain David Anderson“, bestätigte die Agentin. „Er ist in das Büro von Botschafter Udina eingebrochen und hat den Lockdown-Befehl für die Normandy aufgehoben. Gerüchten zufolge soll Anderson den Botschafter sogar niedergeschlagen haben.“

„Äußerst interessant“, erwiderte der Unbekannte und meinte es auch so. Er kannte Anderson nicht besonders gut, hatte aber immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Mann der Allianz voll und ganz ergeben war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er den Schneid besaß, gegen seine Vorgesetzten zu rebellieren?

Der Unbekannte lauschte dem restlichen Bericht und kappte dann die Verbindung zu seiner Agentin. Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat an die ausladende Fensterfront heran. Seine ungewöhnlich leuchtenden Augen beobachteten das Naturschauspiel vor ihm, doch seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Diese Entwicklung war unerwartet. Dass der Rat Shepards Warnung bezüglich der Reaper nicht ernst nahm, kam nicht überraschend. Diese Narren hatten schon immer ein Talent dafür besessen, das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren. Doch dass Shepard in seiner Entschlossenheit so weit gehen und sich gegen die Befehle des Rates auflehnen würde, hatte der Unbekannte nicht erwartet.

Es war schwer abzuschätzen, was dies für das Messias-Projekt bedeuten mochte. Stellte Shepards Bruch mit dem Rat einen Rückschlag für seine Pläne dar? Oder würde es das dem Unbekannten umso leichter machen, Shepard von seiner Sicht der Dinge zu überzeugen? Früher oder später würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem er sich dem Commander offenbaren musste, wenn er ihn auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Es würde schwierig werden, Shepards Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber wenn dieser den Rückhalt der Citadel und der Allianz verloren hätte, wäre er vielleicht bereit, neue Verbündete zu akzeptieren.

Und wenn es so weit war, würde der Unbekannte ihm die Hand entgegenstrecken.

 _Ja_ , entschied der Mann und zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette. _Alles in allem begünstigt diese Entwicklung meine Pläne._

Er hatte mit Shepard eine gute Wahl getroffen, als er ihn für das Messias-Projekt auserkoren hatte.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Commander die Konfrontation mit Saren überleben würde.


	27. Die Überlebenden von Ilos

_„Es ist die Stille, die am schlimmsten ist._

_Nicht die Stille dort draußen, obwohl sie so laut ist, dass sie alles andere zu ersticken droht._

_Auch nicht die Stille hier drinnen, die uns daran erinnert, dass wir ein Grab unser Zuhause nennen._

_Nein, am schlimmsten ist die Stille in unseren Herzen. Ich fühle nichts mehr und den anderen geht es genauso. Was sollten wir auch fühlen, wenn jede Emotion sinnlos erscheint?_

_Hoffnung? Hoffnung ist ein Glaube an eine Zukunft. Es wird keine Zukunft für uns geben. Wir sind die Letzten._

_Trauer? Trauer ist ein Prozess, um zu heilen. Wir haben nicht vor zu heilen. Ein ganzer Ozean an Tränen würde nicht reichen, um zu beweinen, was wir verloren haben._

_Zorn? Zorn ist ein Ansporn, um jenen entgegenzutreten, die uns Unrecht taten. Doch unser Feind ist fort. Er ist fort und alles, was er zurückgelassen hat, ist die Stille._

_Als Kind lehrte mich mein Vater, dass auf den Krieg der Frieden folgt. Doch das war eine Lüge. Der Krieg ist zu Ende und alles, was bleibt, ist Tod. Und mit ihm die Stille. Wir spüren sie in uns und mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, wird sie ein klein wenig lauter._

_Es ist die Stille von Überlebenden, die darauf warten zu sterben._

_Bald werden wir ihr nachgeben, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Unser Werk ist fast getan. Ich weiß nicht, warum es uns so wichtig ist, es zu Ende zu bringen. Wir werden nicht lange genug leben, um zu erfahren, ob wir Erfolg hatten. Und doch machen wir weiter._

_Ist es Trotz? Ein letzter, winziger Funken Leben in uns, ein letztes Auflehnen gegen den Feind, der uns mit der Stille zurückgelassen hat? Wir konnten ihn nicht bezwingen. Aber vielleicht sorgt unser Werk dafür, dass diejenigen es können, die nach uns kommen werden._

_Dass sie die Stille durchbrechen und diese Galaxie wieder mit Stimmen füllen werden._

_Dass sie Erfolg haben, wo wir versagten.“_

_\- Verfasser: unbekannt_

_Quelle: unbekannt_

_Datum: ca. 50.000 BCE_

°°°°°

Kaidan wälzte sich auf seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. Shepard hatte seinen Squad-Mitgliedern empfohlen, die Zeit bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf Ilos zu nutzen, um ein wenig zu schlafen, aber Kaidan ging zu viel im Kopf herum. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse auf der Citadel und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte er sich auf und tastete nach seiner Uniformjacke. Nachdenklich strich er über seine Offiziersstreifen und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch ein Recht hatte, diese Jacke zu tragen. Seine Karriere war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu Ende. Sie hatten sich den Befehlen der Citadel und der Allianz widersetzt. Sowas machte sich im Lebenslauf nicht allzu gut.

_Dad wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn er davon hört._

Aber Kaidan bereute es nicht, Shepard auf diesem Weg gefolgt zu sein. Es war die einzige richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Die Mitglieder des Citadel-Rats hatten nicht Sarens Worte auf Virmire vernommen, hatten nicht den hysterischen Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, als er über Sovereign gesprochen hatte. Saren fürchtete die Reaper und das war nicht die Wahnvorstellung eines Geisteskranken. Die Reaper waren Realität und wenn Shepard sagte, dass sie sich bereit machten zurückzukehren, glaubte Kaidan ihm.

Und wenn niemand sonst gewillt war, das zu tun, was nötig war, um die Maschinenwesen aufzuhalten, mussten eben Shepard und seine Crew die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen. Entschlossen zog sich Kaidan seine Uniform an. Meuterei oder nicht, noch hatte niemand vom Oberkommando ihn gefeuert und bis es so weit war, betrachtete er sich als Soldat der Allianz.

Kaidan bewegte sich leise, um die anderen drei Offiziere in seinem Quartier nicht zu wecken, und verließ dann den Raum. Ob Shepard es wohl fertiggebracht hatte, etwas Schlaf zu finden? Ungewollt schlichen sich Bilder in Kaidans Kopf, wie Shepard sich in seinem eigenen Bett herumwälzte, und plötzlich stellte sich der Biotiker vor, wie er Shepard dabei Gesellschaft leistete. Eng umschlungen. Wandernde Hände auf nackter Haut. Ungeduldige Lippen, die einander suchten …

Kaidan spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf schoss, und für einen Moment lehnte er sich schwer atmend an die Wand. Verdammt, wo kamen diese Gedanken auf einmal her? Aber wenn Kaidan ehrlich war, war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sich sein Hirn eine Liebesnacht mit Shepard ausmalte. Nur handelte es sich dabei für gewöhnlich um Träume und wenn Kaidan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte er sich getrost einreden, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnerte.

Aber jetzt war er hellwach und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr, sich selbst etwas vorzuspielen.

Kaidan wollte Shepard. Und Shepard wollte ihn, so viel war inzwischen klar. Was also hielt ihn davon ab, hier und jetzt zu Shepards Kabine zu gehen, einzutreten und seine Fantasien wahr werden zu lassen? Sicher, die Vorschriften waren immer noch gegen sie, aber nachdem, was sie sich gerade geleistet hatten, hatte die Allianz ohnehin Grund genug, ihnen den Prozess zu machen. Was bedeutete da ein Verstoß mehr oder weniger?

Und doch hielt etwas Kaidan zurück und er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, was es war. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex mit Shepard, was Kaidan wollte. Oh, natürlich, er fieberte dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie beide intim wurden, mit freudiger Erwartung entgegen, aber Kaidan wollte es richtig machen. Wollte Shepard auf kitschige Dates ausführen, ihn in- und auswendig kennenlernen und ihre Beziehung festigen. Er wollte die emotionale Verbindung zu Shepard noch mehr als die körperliche und dafür wollte er sich Zeit lassen.

Denn sie würden diese Zeit haben, daran wollte Kaidan fest glauben. Jetzt zu Shepards Kabine zu gehen, käme wie ein Eingeständnis gleich, dass er nicht von ihrem Sieg überzeugt vor. Dass er sich voreilig in ein Techtelmechtel mit Shepard stürzte, weil er glaubte, später keine Gelegenheit mehr dafür zu haben. Und so wollte er nicht denken. Kaidan hielt sich nicht für den optimistischsten Menschen und ihm war klar, dass ihre Chancen nicht die besten waren, aber irgendetwas erfüllte ihn mit Zuversicht.

Nein, streich das, Kaidan wusste genau, was – oder besser gesagt wer – der Grund für seinen Optimismus war.

Shepard würde dafür sorgen, dass sie siegten. Und wenn sie Saren und Sovereign in den Arsch getreten und die Rückkehr der Reaper verhindert hatten, würde Kaidan den Spectre angemessen für dessen Heldentaten belohnen.

Die Anspannung in Kaidan legte sich und machte einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit Platz. Er schlenderte ein wenig durchs Schiff, sprach ein paar Minuten mit Joker im Cockpit und fand sich schließlich unten im Frachtdeck wieder. Er hatte die vage Idee, den Mako durchzuchecken, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Chefingenieur Adams hatte das Einsatzfahrzeug wieder zusammengeschraubt und alle Schäden von Virmire beseitigt, aber es konnte nicht schaden, noch einmal alle Systeme zu kontrollieren.

Als er sich dem Mako näherten, entdeckter er zu seiner Überraschung Tali und Garrus, die wohl den gleichen Einfall gehabt hatten wie er.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der keinen Schlaf findet“, meinte er zur Begrüßung.

Tali nickte. „Wir sind jetzt Flüchtlinge. Das ist sehr aufregend. Ich frage mich, was der Rat mit uns machen wird, wenn er uns in die Finger kriegt.“

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“, wollte Garrus wissen. „Als Admiral der Migrantenflotte hat er doch sicher einigen politischen Einfluss, oder? Er würde doch bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sein kleines Mädchen in den Knast geworfen wird.“

„Oh, da kennst du meinen Vater schlecht“, schnaubte Tali. „Der Diebstahl eines Schiffes gilt bei uns Quarianern als schweres Verbrechen. Er würde uns wahrscheinlich persönlich hinrichten.“

„Wie gut, dass der Citadel-Rat keine Todesurteile verhängt“, meinte Kaidan.

Garrus sah ihn belustigt an. „Oh, das tut er schon, nur nicht offiziell. Was meinst du, wozu sie die Spectres und die STG gegründet haben? Ein heimliches Attentat löst manchmal mehr Probleme als hundert Debatten.“

„Einen Kriminellen im Einsatz zu töten, ist etwas anderes als eine Hinrichtung.“

„Mag sein. Aber die Aussicht aufs Gefängnis ist auch nicht gerade rosig“, erwiderte der Turianer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Diebstahl der Normandy war verrückt. Aber ich schätze, im Vergleich zu der Gefahr, die Saren darstellt, ist es ein geringes Risiko.“

Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. „Du glaubst, Shepards Handeln war verrückt?“

„Natürlich war es das“, antwortete Garrus unbeirrt. „Und ich glaube, manchmal muss man verrückt agieren, wenn man Erfolg haben will. Also dem Universum sei Dank für diesen durchgeknallten Menschen.“

Tali und Kaidan lachten und das Gespräch driftete zu anderen Themen. Garrus erzählte Geschichten von seiner Heimatwelt Palaven und Tali versuchte Kaidan zum wiederholten Male davon zu überzeugen, sein Universalwerkzeug auszutauschen.

„Ehrlich, Alenko, unsere Zivilisation hat nicht derartige technologische Fortschritte gemacht, nur damit du weiter mit deinem Steinzeit-Modell herumläufst!“

„Hey, ich mag dieses Modell, okay? Es hat mir immer treue Dienste geleistet! Und ich brauch keinen Schnickschnack wie … wie … keine Ahnung, einen Masseneffektgenerator oder sowas. Ich bin Biotiker! Ich erzeuge Masseneffektfelder mit meinen _Gedanken_.“

„Urgh, aber die Modelle von _Nexus_ sind denen von _Logic Arrest_ hundertmal überlegen!“

Es war eine alte Debatte zwischen ihnen und führte wie so oft zu keinem Konsens, aber es vertrieb ihnen die Zeit und mit Garrus‘ Beteiligung wurde das Ganze sogar noch unterhaltsamer. Und zumindest für eine Weile schafften sie es, sich davon abzulenken, was sie auf Ilos wohl erwartete.

Einige Stunden später war es mit dieser Unbeschwertheit jedoch vorbei. Kaidan hatte sich zusammen mit Shepard, dem restlichen Bodenteam und Navigator Pressly im Cockpit eingefunden. Alle starrten sie über Jokers Schulter hinweg nach draußen, wo sie den Planeten Ilos erblickten – und um ihn herum ein paar Dutzend der ameisenähnlichen Geth-Schiffe.

„Sie … sie können uns nicht sehen, richtig?“, fragte Liara nervös.

„Die Tarnsysteme sind aktiv“, meinte Joker. „Solange keiner von denen aus dem Fenster guckt, wissen die nicht, dass wir hier sind.

„Geth-Schiffe haben keine Fenster“, erklärte Tali. „Sie sind eine strukturelle Schwäche. Und ihre Navigation erfolgt komplett über Computer, also haben sie an Bordfenstern keinen Bedarf.“

„Wir navigieren auch nur noch per Computer“, wandte Kaidan ein. „Warum haben _unsere_ Schiffe eigentlich noch Fenster?“

„Ein Zugeständnis an überholte romantische Ideale der Raumfahrt“, antwortete Navigator Pressly beiläufig. Er war der einzige, dessen Blick nicht auf die Geth-Flotte gerichtet war, sondern auf das Computerterminal vor ihm. „Ich habe ein paar seltsame Aufzeichnungen von der Planetenoberfläche, Commander.“

„Irgendwelche Zeichen von Saren?“, wollte Shepard wissen.

„Möglich, aber ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass da unten eine organische Lebensform ist.“

Kaidan musterte die Schiffe um den Planeten genauer. „Wo ist Sovereign? Ich kann ihn nirgendwo sehen.“

„Vielleicht ist er auf Ilos gelandet“, mutmaßte Joker, doch Pressly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nichts innerhalb der Atmosphäre des Planeten sehen, das auch nur annähernd Sovereigns Größe hat.“

Kaidan wurde es mulmig zumute. Wo verdammt nochmal steckte dieser Reaper? Waren sie vor Saren auf Ilos eingetroffen? Oder waren sie bereits zu spät?

„Bringen Sie uns runter, Joker“, befahl Shepard. „Folgen Sie Lieutenant Presslys Koordinaten.“

„Das geht nicht, Commander“, meldete der Navigator. „Die nächste geeignete Landezone ist zwei Kilometer entfernt.“

„Dann setzen Sie uns mit dem Mako ab!“

Pressly schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Dafür brauchen wir mindestens einhundert Meter freie Fläche. In Sarens Nähe gibt es gerade mal zwanzig Meter.“

„Zwanzig Meter?“, fragte Kaidan geschockt nach. „Das reicht nie und nimmer für eine saubere Landung!“

„Wir müssen es versuchen!“, mischte sich Liara ein.

Kaidan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen eine andere Landezone finden!“

„Es gibt keine andere Landezone!“, rief Pressly aufgebracht.

„Der Landewinkel ist viel zu steil!“

„Das ist unsere einzige Chance!“

„Das ist keine Chance, das ist Selbstmord! Wir können nicht …“

Eine ruhige Stimme unterbrach den Streit: „Das kriege ich hin.“

Ungläubig sahen alle zu Joker, der gelassen den Atmosphäreneintritt vorbereitete.

„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Shepard.

Der Pilot nickte selbstsicher. „Das kriege ich hin.“

Shepard klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Gut. Dann setzen Sie uns direkt vor Sarens Füßen ab. Wrex, Kaidan, runter zum Mako! Ihr kommt mit mir.“

„Warte, Shepard!“, hielt Liara ihn auf. „Bitte, lass mich auch mitkommen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was euch auf Ilos erwartet. Vielleicht benötigt ihr mein Wissen über die Protheaner.“

Kaidan sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Commander. Der Mako war offiziell nur für drei Personen ausgelegt, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich zu viert hineinquetschten. Und Liaras Argumente waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Shepard überlegte einen Moment und nickte schließlich. „Okay, du kannst mitkommen. Los, jetzt!“

Sie verloren keine Zeit und eilten zum Mako. Mit mulmigem Gefühl kletterte Kaidan in das Fahrzeug und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

_Hoffentlich bekommt Joker das wirklich hin._

Zum Glück hatte er nicht viel Zeit, um sich Sorgen zu machen, denn nach zwei Minuten begann der Pilot mit dem Countdown für den Abwurf und dann fielen sie auch schon in Richtung Planetenoberfläche. Kaidan erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf einen rötlichen Himmel, ehe er die Ruinen unter ihnen entdeckte.

_Verdammt, Pressly hatte Recht! Da ist kein Platz! Wir werden an den Gebäuden zerschellen!_

Doch Jokers Zuversicht war kein Fall von Selbstüberschätzung gewesen. Mit punktgenauer Präzision fiel der Mako durch eine Lücke zwischen den steinernen Strukturen und landete sicher auf ebenem Boden.

Erleichtert atmeten die vier Insassen auf.

„Diese Nervensäge von einem Piloten hat echt Eier“, murmelte Wrex und klang tatsächlich beeindruckt. Kaidan wollte etwas auf den Kommentar des Kroganers erwidern, doch Shepards Ruf lenkte ihn ab.

„Da vorne!“

Sie blickten aus dem Fenster und sahen eine große Gruppe von Geth, die sich zielstrebig auf eines der Gebäude zubewegte. In ihrer Mitte war deutlich ein Turianer auszumachen.

„Das ist Saren! Jetzt haben wir ihn!“

Shepard trat aufs Gaspedal und fuhr los, doch Saren hatte sie bereits entdeckt. Er trieb seine Geth zur Eile an und gleich darauf traten er und die Maschinenwesen in einen großen Tunnel. Ein massives Tor senkte sich herab und das Letzte, was Shepards Team von Saren sehen konnte, war dessen höhnischer Blick, ehe sich das Tor hinter ihm schloss.

Fluchend legte Shepard eine Vollbremsung hin und kam gerade noch vor dem geschlossenen Tunnel zum Stehen. Sie kletterten aus dem Mako heraus und musterten das Tor.

„Das … das ist so eine Art Bunker der Protheaner“, meinte Liara. „Er scheint unter die Erde zu führen. Irgendwo dort, muss die Röhre sein.“

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir da reinkommen, ehe Saren sie findet!“, rief Shepard. „Wir rammen sie mit dem Mako!“

Die Asari schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist sinnlos. Diese Tür kann man nicht mit Gewalt überwinden.“

„Aber Saren hat es irgendwie geschafft, sie zu öffnen“, sprach Kaidan. „Und zwar von außen. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe muss es sowas wie einen Kontrollschaltpunkt geben.“

„Okay, dann lasst ihn uns finden und diese Tür wieder öffnen“, stimmte Shepard ihm zu und machte sich daran, sie durch die Ruinen zu führen.

Sie mussten sich in einer alten protheanischen Stadt befinden. Ein Großteil der Strukturen war von Ilos‘ Pflanzenwelt zugewuchert, aber nicht einmal 50.000 Jahre Wildwuchs vermochten es, die Gebäude komplett zu bedecken. Liaras Augen glänzten bei dem Anblick und Kaidan vermutete, dass sie sich arg zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zur nächstbesten Mauer zu rennen und mit der Entzifferung der Inschriften zu beginnen.

Vielleicht bekäme die Archäologin eines Tages die Gelegenheit, die Geheimnisse von Ilos zu erforschen, doch jetzt hatten sie eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Saren und seine Geth hatten deutliche Spuren auf dem überwucherten Boden hinterlassen, denen Shepards Team folgen konnte. Sie kamen auf einem großen Platz heraus, der von mehreren Statuen umringt war. Sie zeigten humanoide Wesen auf thronähnlichen Sitzen, aber sie waren zu verwittert, um die Gesichtszüge zu erkennen.

„Ob das Statuen von Protheanern sind?“, überlegte Shepard laut.

„Gut möglich“, meinte Liara. „Niemand weiß genau, wie die Protheaner ausgesehen haben. In all den Ruinen, die man in der gesamten Galaxie gefunden hat, gab es nie irgendwelche Abbildungen von ihnen. Vielleicht wollten die Reaper jegliche Erinnerung an die Protheaner auslöschen?“

„Wunderbar, dann wissen wir ja, was unserer Zivilisation blüht“, knurrte Wrex.

„Ich glaube, dieser Platz war so eine Art Gericht“, vermutete Liara, ohne auf die Bemerkung des Kroganers einzugehen. „Die Muster auf dem Boden lassen darauf schließen. Ich wette, die Protheaner brauchten Strom für diesen Ort. Irgendwo in der Nähe muss ein Generator sein.“

„Und mit etwas Glück auch der Kommandoraum für diesen vermaledeiten Bunker“, folgte Shepard ihrem Gedankengang. „Okay, seht euch um, ob ihr irgendwas findet.“

Sie entdeckten einen frischen Trampelpfad und als sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel beschossen wurden, war sich Kaidan ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur waren. Zum Glück waren es nur eine Handvoll Geth, derer sie sich schnell entledigen konnten. Saren musste sie als Wachen zurückgelassen haben.

Ihr Weg führte sie in ein großes Gebäude, von dem sie nur erahnten konnten, wozu es einst gedient haben mochte. Schmale Gänge wechselten sich mit hohen Hallen ab und unter anderen Umständen wären sie vermutlich ewig hier herumgeirrt. Doch zum Glück kamen ihnen die wuchernde Flora von Ilos zu Hilfe. Saren und seine Geth hatten sich ihren Weg offensichtlich freischlagen müssen und so konnte Shepards Team einfach der Spur aus abgesägten Ästen und durchtrennten Ranken folgen.

Schließlich standen sie in einem Raum, dessen Wände von leuchtenden Linien durchzogen war. Wie es aussah, gab es hier tatsächlich Strom. Sie waren am Ziel.

„Dort!“, rief Liara und deutete auf eine hüfthohe Säule mit merkwürdigen Symbolen. „Das muss die Steuerkonsole sein! Ich habe ähnliche Säulen bei meinen Ausgrabungen gesehen.“

„Wunderbar, und weißt du auch, wie man sie bedient?“, fragte Kaidan hoffnungsvoll.

Die Asari biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich … ich bin nicht sicher. Als ich das letzte Mal mit Protheaner-Technologie herumgespielt habe, war ich plötzlich in einem Kraftfeld gefangen und hing hilflos in der Luft.“

„Ein solches Missgeschick darf uns hier nicht passieren“, meinte Wrex.

„Wird es nicht. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist.“

Überrascht sahen alle zu Shepard, der, ohne zu zögern, an die Säule herantrat und nacheinander die Symbole berührte. Kaidan war es schleierhaft, woher der Spectre die richtige Reihenfolge kannte, wenn noch nicht einmal ihre Protheaner-Expertin aus dieser Technologie schlau wurde. Doch was immer Shepard auch tat, er musste irgendetwas richtig machen, denn plötzlich erloschen die Lichter im Raum und ein fernes Rumpeln ertönte. Es klang ganz so, als würde eine massive Tür sich öffnen. Wie es aussah, hatten sie ihren Weg in den Bunker gefunden.

Noch bevor Kaidan fragen konnte, wie Shepard die Bedeutung der Symbole entziffert hatte, flackerte über der Steuerkonsole eine orangefarbene Lichtwolke auf. Falls sie eine konkrete Form darstellen sollte, besaß Kaidan zu wenig Fantasie, um etwas in ihr zu erkennen.

„Ist das … eine protheanische VI?“, fragte er unsicher.

Das Hologramm – wenn es denn tatsächlich so etwas war – gab eine Reihe absonderlicher Laute von sich, die immer wieder von einem Rauschen unterbrochen wurden.

„Das könnte eine Art Nachricht sein“, mutmaßte Wrex. „Aber ich verstehe diese Sprache nicht.“

„Vermutlich Protheanisch“, stimmte Liara ihm zu. „Dann muss diese Aufzeichnung 50.000 Jahre alt sein. Kein Wunder, dass wir sie nicht verstehen.“

„Ich … ich verstehe sie“, murmelte Shepard irritiert.

Kaidan starrte ihn an. „Was soll das heißen: Du verstehst sie?!“

„Die Nachricht ist verstümmelt, aber ein paar Worte kann ich verstehen. Es scheint eine Warnung vor der Reaper-Invasion zu sein.“

„Natürlich!“, rief Liara aufgeregt. „Du hast den Dechiffrierer in deinem Kopf! Er muss dir ein Verständnis für die protheanische Sprache übermittelt haben.“

„Wie praktisch“, kommentierte Wrex. „Dann kannst du für uns den Dolmetscher spielen. Was sagt dieses Ding?“

Shepard lauschte für einen Moment. „Es ist sehr undeutlich, ich verstehe nur Fetzen. Ich glaube, sie spricht von der Citadel … und von der Röhre.“ Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Es ist zu undeutlich, um es interpretieren zu können. Das bringt uns nicht weiter.“

„Dann sollten wir hier nicht länger rumstehen. Der Weg in den Bunker ist frei. Lasst uns Saren verfolgen!“

Die anderen stimmten dem Kroganer zu und dann begaben sie sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zum Mako. Wie erwartet, stand die große Tür, hinter der Saren verschwunden war, nun weit offen. Vorsichtig schritten sie über die Schwelle und warfen einen Blick hinein. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer und breiter Tunnel, der in sanftem Winkel nach unten zu führen schien.

„Nur so eine Idee“, sprach Kaidan trocken. „aber vielleicht sollten wir das gepanzerte und schwer bewaffnete Fahrzeug nehmen, um in diesen düsteren, überaus gruseligen Untergrundbunker einzudringen.“

„Bin ich dafür“, erwiderte Shepard und rasch stiegen sie alle wieder in den Mako ein. Langsam fuhr der Commander los und hinein in den Tunnel.

Schon nach wenigen Metern wurde klar, dass er nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Die Wände waren hoch und glatt und der einzige Weg führte schnurgeradeaus. Auf beiden Seiten des Tunnels zogen sich Röhren und dicke Bündel von Kabeln entlang und in regelmäßigen Abständen flackerten elektrische Lampen. Das Ganze erinnerte an eine Industriehalle, doch war sie so lang, dass ihre Rückwand nicht zu sehen war.

Sie folgten dem Tunnel einige Minuten und bald machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihnen breit. Wrex war der Erste, der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Saren uns eine Falle stellt oder in einen Hinterhalt lockt. Sie müssen zu sehr in Eile dafür gewesen sein.“

„Oder die böse Überraschung kommt noch“, prophezeite Kaidan finster.

Er ließ seinen Blick nach oben schweifen und runzelte die Stirn. Entlang der Wände zogen sich seltsame Zylinder, jeder von ihnen etwa zwei Meter lang und wenigstens einen Meter im Durchmesser. Im gesamten Tunnel musste es Hunderte davon geben.

„Was sind das für Dinger?“, fragte der Lieutenant überrascht. „Irgendeine Art von Behältnis?“

„Sie … sehen aus wie Stasis-Kapseln“, antwortete Liara zögerlich. „Könnten die Protheaner versucht haben, mit Hilfe von Kryo-Technik zu überleben?“

Kaidan sah auf die Instrumente des Makos. „Ich registriere keine Lebenszeichen. Wenn in diesen Zylindern wirklich Protheaner stecken, sind sie alle tot.“

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Selbst im Kryo-Schlaf kann niemand 50.000 Jahre überleben“, meinte die Asari und ihre Stimme klang traurig. Kaidan hoffte, dass Liara mit ihrer Vermutung Unrecht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Tunnel ein riesiges Massengrab war, behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Was zum …? Seht ihr das auch?“, fragte Shepard plötzlich und brachte Kaidan dazu, sich wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen zu konzentrieren. Ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen erkannte er einen rötlichen Schimmer, der sich über die gesamte Breite des Tunnels erstreckte.

„Sieht aus wie ein Kraftfeld“, antwortete er. „Verdammt, es blockiert uns den Weg.“

Shepard brachte den Mako vor der Barriere zum Stehen und das Team stieg aus.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als kämen wir da durch“, sprach der Commander. „Vielleicht können wir zurückfahren und einen anderen Weg finden?“

Doch in diesem Moment baute sich auch hinter ihnen ein Kraftfeld auf und schloss sie auf beiden Seiten ein.

„Eine Falle!“, rief Wrex. „Saren hat einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet!“

Alarmiert duckten sie sich in den Schutz des Makos, doch alles blieb ruhig. Obwohl sie wie auf dem Präsentierteller hockten, erklangen keine Schüsse und es tauchten nirgendwo Geth auf, um sie in die Mangel zu nehmen.

Shepard runzelte die Stirn und stand wieder auf. „Ich weiß nicht … Ich glaube nicht, dass Saren dahinter steckt.“

„Seht doch, da ist eine Tür!“

Liara deutete auf eine Öffnung in der Wand, von der Kaidan hätte schwören können, dass sie vor einer Minute noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Wie einladend“, kommentierte er. „Das riecht doch geradezu nach einer Falle.“

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher“, erwiderte Shepard und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich kann euch das nicht erklären, es ist so eine Art Gefühl, das ich habe … Ich glaube, wer auch immer diese Tür geöffnet hat, ist auf unserer Seite.“

Wrex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, du bist hier derjenige mit der Protheaner-Übersetzungs-Software im Schädel. Also würde ich sagen, vertrauen wir deinem Gefühl.“

Vorsichtig schritten sie durch die Tür, doch statt eines Gangs, wie Kaidan vermutet hatte, fanden sie sich nur in einem kleinen Raum ohne weitere Ausgänge wieder.

„Na toll, eine Sackgasse.“

Doch dann ertönte ein Rumpeln und Kaidan spürte, wie sich der Raum in Bewegung setzte.

„Das ist ein Fahrstuhl!“, sprach Shepard verblüfft. „Diese Protheaner sind immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.“

Die Fahrt endete nach kaum einer Minute und als sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder öffnete, erblickten sie einen hohen Raum, der sich kaum von dem Tunnel unterschied, in dem sie vorher gewesen waren. Auch hier gab es hohe Wände, dicke Kabelbündel und jede Menge der vermeintlichen Stasis-Kapseln. Unweit vor ihnen erkannte Kaidan eine leuchtende Säule, die genauso aussah wie die im Kontrollraum.

„Noch ein weiteres Steuerterminal“, vermutete Shepard und ging langsam auf die Säule zu. Seine Kameraden folgten ihm zögerlich. Anders als ihr Anführer waren sie sich nicht so sicher, ob das Ganze nicht doch eine Falle darstellte. Als sie auf einen Meter heran waren, leuchtete die Säule auf und eine vertraute orangefarbene Lichtwolke erschien vor ihnen.

„Sie sind keine Protheaner“, sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Aber auch keine Maschinen. Diese Möglichkeit ist eine der vielen eingerechneten Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Sie scheinen keine Kennzeichen der Indoktrinierung zu tragen. Nicht wie die anderen, die kürzlich hier waren. Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung.“

„Sie sagt …“, begann Shepard, doch Wrex unterbrach ihn.

„Ich kann dieses Ding verstehen!“, sprach er überrascht. „Geht das nur mir so?“

Liara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es auch.“

„Ich ebenfalls“, stimmte Kaidan zu. „Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn. Wieso spricht diese VI plötzlich in unserer Sprache und nicht der protheanischen?“

„Ich habe Ihre Kommunikation überwacht, seit Sie die Station betreten haben“, antwortete das Hologramm. „Ich habe meine Ausgabe so modifiziert, dass Sie sie verstehen können.“

„Nun, das ist praktisch“, meinte Shepard und verschränkte die Arme. „Wer oder was bist du?“

„Ich heiße Vigil. Ich bin ein fortschrittliches non-organisches Analyse-System mit persönlichen Abgleichungen von Ksad Ishan, dem Superinspektor der Ilos-Forschungseinrichtung.“

„Moment, soll das heißen, du bist so etwas wie das digitalisierte Bewusstsein eines Protheaners?“

„Nur auf eine rudimentäre Art. Ich besitze lediglich die Erinnerungen, die mein Schöpfer als notwendig erachtete, mir anzuvertrauen.“

„Warst du derjenige, der uns hierhergebracht hat?“, wollte Shepard wissen. „Warum?“

„Weil Sie einen Zyklus durchbrechen müssen, der seit mehr als einer Million Jahren Bestand hat.“

Ein Schatten legte sich auf Shepards Gesicht. „Der Zyklus … Du sprichst von den Reapern, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Die Reaper haben mein Volk und meine Zivilisation restlos ausgelöscht. Sie dürfen nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wie wir. Aber dazu müssen Sie verstehen.“

Das Team tauschte beunruhigte Blicke.

„Was müssen wir verstehen?“, fragte Shepard. „Was war Ihr Fehler?“

„Die Citadel ist das Herz Ihrer Zivilisation und der Sitz Ihrer Regierung“, antwortete Vigil. „Genau so war es auch bei uns. Und bei allen Zivilisationen, die vor uns kamen. Aber die Citadel ist eine Falle. Die gesamte Station ist ein riesiges Massenportal. Sie ist das Tor zum Orkusnebel. Zur unendlichen Leere hinter dem Horizont der Galaxie. Dort halten sich die Reaper verborgen. Wird das Citadel-Portal aktiviert, werden sie zurückkehren.“

„Das ist unmöglich!“, rief Liara. „Meine Vorfahren entdeckten die Citadel vor fast dreitausend Jahren. Wenn die Citadel wirklich ein inaktives Massenportal wäre, hätte irgendjemand das längst bemerkt!“

„Die Reaper haben Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, damit das Geheimnis der Citadel gewahrt bleibt“, antwortete Vigil. „Sie haben eine Spezies wohlgesonnener organischer Verwalter erschaffen.“

„Shit“, murmelte Wrex. „Du sprichst von den Keepern, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie zu den ersten Völkern, die von den Reapern erobert wurden. Vielleicht sogar das allererste. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie gut auf die Indoktrination reagierten oder die Reaper sie so züchteten, dass sie loyal sind. Auf jeden Fall dienen die Keeper jetzt den Reapern und kümmern sich um alle Grundfunktionen der Citadel. Sie ermöglichen, dass alle Spezies, die die Station entdecken, sie nutzen können, ohne die Technologie vollständig zu verstehen. Diese technische Abhängigkeit gewährleistet, dass kein anderes Volk das Geheimnis der Citadel entdeckt. Nicht bis das Portal aktiviert wird und die Reaper einfallen.“

„Du sagtest, die Reaper befänden sich im Orkusnebel“, sprach Shepard. „Wenn das wahr ist, wie konnten sie dann all die Jahrtausende überleben? Da draußen gibt es nichts.“

„Wir haben nur Theorien“, erwiderte Vigil. „Die Forscher hier kamen zu der Überzeugung, dass die Reaper lange Phasen der Inaktivität einlegen können, um Energie zu sparen. So können sie viele tausend Jahre darauf warten, dass sich neue organische Zivilisationen bilden. Aber in diesem Zustand sind sie verwundbar. Deswegen ziehen sie sich hinter den Horizont der bekannten Galaxie zurück, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie lassen nur einen einzigen von sich zurück – als Speerspitze, um den Weg der Rückkehr zu ebnen.“

„Sovereign“, meinte Kaidan grimmig.

„Ja. Wie die anderen im Orkusnebel hat vermutlich auch Sovereign die letzten 50.000 Jahre im Überlebensschlaf verbracht. Wahrscheinlich hat er in regelmäßig Abständen die Situation analysiert. Er blieb unentdeckt und bewertete den Status der galaktischen Zivilisation. Bis die Zeit gekommen war, um das Citadel-Signal zu aktivieren und die anderen zurückzuholen.“

„Wenn sie direkt bei der Citadel auftauchen, können sie die Verteidigungssysteme umgehen“, sprach Kaidan beunruhigt. „Sie können den Rat und die Citadel-Flotte mit einem einzigen Überraschungsangriff auslöschen!“

„Das war unser Schicksal“, stimmte Vigil ihm zu. „Unsere Anführer waren tot, bevor wir überhaupt merkten, dass wir angegriffen wurden. Die Reaper übernahmen die Kontrolle über die Citadel und damit über die Massenportale. Die Kommunikations- und Transportmöglichkeiten unseres Reiches brachen binnen Tagen zusammen. Jedes Sternensystem war isoliert und auf sich allein gestellt. Und damit eine einfache Beute für die Reaper. In den folgenden Dekaden löschten sie unsere Leute systematisch aus. Welt um Welt, System um System wurden von ihnen vernichtet.“

Shepard wurde blass. „Habt … habt ihr versucht … zu kapitulieren?“, fragte er zögerlich.

„Es gab keine Aufforderung zur Kapitulation. Unser Feind hatte nur ein Ziel: Die Auslöschung allen fortschrittlichen organischen Lebens.“

„Nun, damit haben wir zumindest die Bestätigung, dass Sarens Plan Bullshit ist“, meinte Wrex. „Eine Kooperation mit diesen Dingern ist unmöglich.“

„Sie haben es nicht nötig, mit uns zu kooperieren, wenn sie uns beherrschen können“, sprach Vigil. „Über die Citadel hatten die Reaper Zugriff auf alle unsere Daten, Karten und Populationserhebungen. Wissen ist Macht. Und die Reaper wussten alles über uns. Ihre Flotten patrouillierten durch alle bewohnten Regionen der Galaxie. Einige Welten wurden komplett zerstört. Andere wurden erobert und die Bevölkerung versklavt.“

Liara riss die Augen auf. „Die Reaper nahmen Sklaven? Davon höre ich zum ersten Mal. Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja. Die Versklavten wurden indoktriniert und zu Schläfer-Agenten unter der Kontrolle der Reaper. Andere Protheaner nahmen sie als Flüchtlinge auf und wurden von ihnen an die Maschinen verraten. Innerhalb weniger Jahrhunderte hatten die Reaper alle Protheaner in der Galaxie getötet oder versklavt. Sie waren skrupellos, brutal und absolut gründlich. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, alles organische Leben ausgelöscht zu haben, zogen sie sich über das Citadel-Portal zurück in den Orkusnebel und versiegelten das Portal.“

„Und was geschah mit den indoktrinierten Sklaven?“

„Sie wurden zurückgelassen. Auf sich allein gestellt. Geistlose Hüllen, die zu keinen eigenen Gedanken mehr fähig waren und schon bald verhungerten oder an atmosphärischer Strahlung starben. Damit war der Genozid der Protheaner komplett.“

 _So wie die Salarianer auf Virmire, die für Sarens Experimente herhalten mussten_ , dachte Kaidan. Wenigstens waren diese armen Typen nicht dafür missbraucht wurden, ihre eigenen Leute zu verraten.

„Aber was sind die Beweggründe der Reaper?“, fragte Shepard aufgebracht. „Warum tun sie das alles? Warum wiederholen sie dieses Genozid-Muster wieder und wieder?“

„Wir haben lange nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage gesucht, sie aber nie gefunden. Vielleicht benötigen sie Sklaven oder Ressourcen. Wahrscheinlich aber werden sie von Motiven angetrieben, die organische Lebewesen niemals nachvollziehen können.“

Shepard sah enttäuscht drein und Kaidan konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Vigil besaß so viel Wissen, aber ausgerechnet bei dieser Frage war er so ahnungslos wie sie. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

„Aber das ist nicht entscheidend“, fuhr das Hologramm fort. „Ihr Überleben hängt nicht davon ab, dass Sie die Reaper verstehen, sondern Sie aufhalten.“

„Ich bin ganz Ohr“, erwiderte Shepard grimmig. „Sie haben mich aus einem Grund hierhergebracht, also sagen Sie mir, was ich tun muss!“

„Die Röhre ist der Schlüssel. Vor dem Angriff der Reaper waren wir kurz davor, das Geheimnis der Massenportal-Technologie aufzudecken. Dieser Planet hier war eine Hochsicherheits-Einrichtung. Hier haben die Forscher an der Entwicklung einer kleinen Version eines Massenportals gearbeitet. Es sollte eine direkte Verbindung mit der Citadel haben, dem Knotenpunkt des Portalnetzwerkes.“

Shepards Augen wurden groß. „Die Röhre … Dann ist sie also keine Waffe, sondern ein verkleinertes Massenportal! Sowas wie der Hintereingang zur Citadel.“

„Aber wenn Ilos so bedeutende Forschungen betrieben hat, wieso wurden sie dann nicht auch von den Reapern entdeckt?“, fragte Kaidan verwirrt.

„Alle offiziellen Aufzeichnungen des Projekts wurden bei der ersten Angriffswelle auf die Citadel vernichtet“, erklärte Vigil. „Niemand mehr wusste von uns. Während das protheanische Reich fiel, blieb Ilos verschont. Wir kappten alle Kommunikationswege zur Außenwelt, um die Einrichtung zu verbergen. Die Forscher flüchteten hierher in den Untergrund. Um Ressourcen zu sparen, wurden alle in eine kryogenetische Stasis versetzt. Ich wurde darauf programmiert, die Einrichtung zu überwachen und die Besatzung zu wecken, wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist.“

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen lausigen Job gemacht“, meinte Wrex trocken. „Die Protheaner in diesen Kapseln sind mausetot.“

„Der Genozid an der gesamten Spezies war ein langer Prozess. Die Jahre vergingen. Jahrzehnte. Jahrhunderte. Die Reaper blieben und mit ihnen die Gefahr. Und meine Energiereserven gingen zur Neige.“

Kaidan beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Konnte diese VI wirklich das getan haben, was er vermutete? Gleich darauf sprach Vigil weiter und bestätigte Kaidans Annahme.

„Ich habe die Überlebenssysteme der weniger wichtigen Besatzungsmitglieder unterbrochen. Erst Assistenzkräfte, dann Sicherheitsleute. Eine Kapsel nach der anderen wurde abgeschaltet, um Energie zu sparen. Am Ende waren nur noch die Stasis-Kapseln der Top-Wissenschaftler aktiv. Und selbst diese drohten auszufallen, als sich die Reaper endlich durch das Citadel-Portal zurückzogen.“

„Da draußen waren Hunderte Stasis-Kapseln“, sprach Liara mit zitternder Stimme und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Und Sie haben Sie einfach ausgeschaltet? Sie waren darauf programmiert, sie zu beschützen, nicht sie zu töten!“

„Diese Situation war einkalkuliert worden. Meine Aktionen waren die Folge meiner implementierten Eventualprogrammierung“, erwiderte Vigil.

Wrex schnaubte. „Ich wette, die ‚weniger wichtigen Besatzungsmitglieder‘ wussten nichts davon.“

„Ich habe die wichtigsten Personen gerettet“, sprach die VI. Kaidan hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Computerprogramm einen defensiven Tonfall annehmen könnte. „Als die Reaper sich zurückzogen, waren die führenden Forscher noch am Leben. Nur durch meine Aktionen gibt es noch Hoffnung.“

„Was für Hoffnung?“, meinte der Kroganer skeptisch. „Was konnte eine Handvoll Protheaner schon ausrichten?“

„Als die Forscher erwachten, realisierten sie, dass die Protheaner dem Untergang geweiht waren. Es gab nur noch ein Dutzend Überlebende – viel zu wenige, um den Fortbestand des Volkes zu sichern. Dennoch wollte sie einen Weg finden, um die Reaper an der erneuten Rückkehr zu hindern. Einen Weg, den Zyklus für immer zu unterbrechen. Und sie wussten, dass die Keeper der Schlüssel dazu sind.“

Shepard rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Hör zu, Vigil, das ist alles unglaublich interessant und wenn uns nicht die Zeit im Nacken sitzen würde, würde ich dir liebend gerne noch stundenlang zuhören. Aber ich brauche Antworten. Was hat das alles mit der Röhre zu tun? Warum versucht Saren, sie zu finden?“

„Über die Röhre hat er Zugriff auf die Citadel und die Keeper. Die Keeper werden durch die Citadel kontrolliert. Vor jeder Invasion wird ein Signal durch die Station gesendet, dass sie veranlasst, das Citadel-Portal zu aktivieren. Nach Jahrzehnten intensiver Arbeit fanden die Forscher von Ilos heraus, wie man dieses Signal ändern kann. Mit Hilfe der Röhre erhielten sie Zugriff auf die Hauptsteuereinheit der Citadel und nahmen die Änderungen vor. Als Sovereign dieses Mal das Signal zur Citadel sendete, reagierten die Keeper nicht. Das Portal blieb geschlossen und die Reaper blieben im Orkusnebel gefangen.“

Kaidans Mund wurde trocken. „Mit anderen Worten: Hätten die überlebenden Forscher damals nicht eingegriffen und das Signal verändert, wären die Reaper längst hier?“

Diese Erkenntnis musste er erstmal sacken lassen.

„Also plant Saren, die Röhre zu benutzen und die Änderungen von damals rückgängig zu machen“, meinte Shepard und nickte verstehend. „Wie genau will er vorgehen?“

„Derjenige, den Sie Saren nennen, wird die Röhre benutzen, um die Verteidigungssysteme der Citadel zu umgehen und direkt zur Hauptsteuereinheit der Station zu gelangen. Wenn er erst einmal drin ist, wird er die Kontrolle Sovereign überlassen. Sovereign wird die Systeme der Citadel überschreiben und das Portal manuell öffnen. Und dann wird der Vernichtungszyklus erneut beginnen.“

„Wie kann man ihn aufhalten?“, fragte Shepard drängend. „Es muss einen Weg geben!“

„In meiner Konsole befindet sich eine Datei. Ich habe sie soeben auf Ihr Gerät übertragen. Wenn Sie die Hauptsteuereinheit der Citadel erreichen, laden Sie diese Daten hoch. Damit können Sie vorübergehend die Kontrolle über die Station übernehmen. Vielleicht haben Sie so eine Chance gegen Sovereign.“

Kaidan konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. „‚Vielleicht?‘ Die ganze Zeit redest du davon, dass wir die Invasion stoppen können und jetzt ist alles, was du uns anbieten kannst ein ‚Vielleicht‘?!“

„Ist mir allemal lieber als ein sicherer Untergang“, erwiderte Shepard und wandte sich dann wieder an Vigil. „Wo genau befindet sich die Hauptsteuereinheit der Citadel? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Die Röhre wird Ihnen den Weg weisen. Folgen Sie Saren. Er wird Sie an den richtigen Ort bringen.“

„Na dann nichts wie los!“, rief Wrex und wandte sich wieder Richtung Fahrstuhl. Kaidan und Liara machten Anstalten ihm zu folgen, doch Shepards Blick blieb weiter fest auf Vigil gerichtet.

„Eine Frage müssen Sie mir noch beantworten“, forderte der Spectre. „Ich muss es wissen: Warum die Sender? Was haben Sie damit bezweckt?“

„Nach dem Abzug der Reaper entschlossen sich die Überlebenden auf Ilos, das Risiko einzugehen und eine Nachricht zu senden. Wir wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich keine anderen Überlebenden gab, aber falls doch, sollten sie von Ilos erfahren. Wir wollten ihnen Hoffnung geben.“

„Das war ganz schön riskant. Die Reaper hätten das Signal auffangen und diesen Ort entdecken können.“

„Wir hatten nicht wirklich erwartet, dass die Sender noch funktionieren würden. Es war nur ein Versuch. Die Nachricht war verschlüsselt, nur organische Lebewesen hätten sie verstehen können. Aber wir hatten noch immer nicht verstanden, welche Macht die Indoktrination den Reapern verleiht. Die Sender haben den Agenten der Reaper direkt hierhergeführt und ihm so Zugang zur Röhre verschafft. Aber auch Sie haben diesen Ort gefunden, also haben wir vielleicht doch das Richtige getan.“

Shepard nickte. „Dafür werde ich sorgen. Also, wo geht es zu Röhre?“

„Kehren Sie zu Ihrem Fahrzeug zurück und folgen Sie dem Tunnel bis zu seinem Ende“, antwortete Vigil. „Ich habe die Barriere wieder aufgehoben. Beeilen Sie sich, Saren ist bereits durch die Röhre hindurch.“

Das ließ sich Shepard nicht zweimal sagen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und sprintete zurück zum Fahrstuhl, seine Kameraden dicht auf den Fersen. Kaum hatte sich der Aufzug wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, griff der Commander an seinen Helm.

„Joker, hören Sie mich?“

_„Laut und deutlich, Commander.“_

„Hören Sie zu: Sie müssen auf der Stelle zurück zur Citadel, haben Sie mich verstanden?“

_„Okay, ich picke Sie auf und …“_

„Nein, Joker, sofort!“

_„Ich … ich soll Sie da unten zurücklassen, Commander? Das können Sie vergessen!“_

„Keine Sorge, wir treffen uns bei der Citadel wieder. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir eher dort sein werden als Sie.“

_„Okaaaayy … Haben Sie wieder was Verrücktes vor, Commander?“_

„Ich? Niemals. Ich plane nur, mit dem Mako durch ein Miniatur-Massenportal zu springen.“

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Funkstille und Kaidan konnte sich sehr gut Jokers ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck ausmalen.

_„Heilige Scheiße … Okay, ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun, Commander. Ich treffe Sie auf der Citadel. Versuchen Sie bis dahin, sich nicht umzubringen.“_

„Ich geb mein Bestes. Shepard out.“

Kaidan sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass wir das überleben, ja?“

„Wenn Saren es geschafft hat, die Röhre heil zu passieren, schaffen wir das auch.“

„Ähm, woher wissen wir, dass er sie heil passiert hat?“

„Wissen wir nicht.“

„Na toll.“

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und die Tür öffnete sich. Das Team lief zum Mako und während er wieder auf seinen Sitz kletterte, fragte sich Kaidan, ob sie gleich sehenden Auges in den Tod fahren würde. Doch dann warf er einen Blick auf Shepard neben sich und seine Zweifel verflogen.

Der Commander hatte sie nie fehlgeleitet und Kaidan war bereit, ihm überallhin zu folgen.

Und wenn sie dafür mit einem Bodenfahrzeug durch ein laienhaft zusammengezimmertes Massenportal springen mussten, dann sollte es so sein.


	28. Mit vereinten Kräften

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oje, ich muss mich für die Länge dieses Kapitels entschuldigen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, es nochmal zu teilen, aber ich fand keine gute Stelle für den Schnitt. Und dann dachte ich mir: "Hey, du hast es am Stück geschrieben, also sollte es auch am Stück gelesen werden." 
> 
> Also, lieber Leser, ich hoffe, du hast Ausdauer mitgebracht. XD

**_Technische Daten der Citadel:_ **

_Lage: Serpent-Nebel_

_Population: 13,2 Millionen_

_Gesamtlänge: 44,7 km (geöffnet)_

_Gesamtdurchmesser: 12,8 km (geöffnet)_

_Durchmesser Präsidium: 7,2 km_

_Dicke der Arme: 330 m_

_Gravitation: 1,02 G (Arme), 0,3 G (Präsidium)_

_Atmosphärenhöhe: 7 m (Arme)_

_Tag-Nacht-Zyklus Präsidium: 14 Stunden Tag, 6 Stunden Nacht (Galaktische Standard-Zeitrechnung)_

_Tag-Nacht-Zyklus Arme: keiner/dauerhaft Nacht_

_\- Auszug aus „Zivilisationen der Milchstraße – Basiswissen“, Autor: diverse_

°°°°°

Gelangweilt starrte K’hamee auf die Dutzenden von Anzeigen auf seinem Computerdisplay. Er hatte gedacht, ein Job bei der Citadel-Kontrolle wäre aufregend, aber die meiste Zeit musste er nur irgendwelche Zahlen im Auge behalten und dafür sorgen, dass die richtigen Informationen die richtigen Leute erreichten. Nichts, was sonderlich viel seiner Hirntätigkeit beanspruchte. K‘hamee hätte auf seinen Vetter hören und die Stelle in der Wissenschaftsakademie von Sur’Kesh annehmen sollen.

Eine Gestalt ging an seinem Platz vorbei und plötzlich wurde der Salarianer daran erinnert, warum er aller Langeweile zum Trotz gerne zur Arbeit kam. Zirra sah heute wieder hinreißend aus. Die Arbeitsuniform, die alle Mitarbeiter der C-Kontrolle tragen mussten, war nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft, aber Zirra schaffte es trotzdem, jedes Mal auszusehen wie eine asarische Göttin. Das Grau ihrer Jacke brachte ihren azurfarbenen Hautton zur Geltung und das Lächeln, das sie K’hamee im Vorbeigehen schenkte, hätte selbst dem miesepetrigsten Kroganer das Herz erwärmt. Vermutlich sogar beide Herzen.

Der Salarianer tippte unauffällig auf sein Universalwerkzeug und vergewisserte sich zum siebten oder achten Mal, dass seine Buchung für die Oper morgen Abend bestätigt war. Zwei Karten für _Die Prophezeiung der Athame_ , Privatloge, mit Getränkeservice direkt am Platz. Es war perfekt.

Nun ja, fast perfekt, immerhin hatte K’hamee es noch nicht geschafft, Zirra tatsächlich einzuladen. Seit einer Woche versuchte er vergeblich, den Mut dazu aufzubringen, und langsam wurde es lächerlich. Zirra war nicht nur außergewöhnlich hübsch, sondern vermutlich auch das freundlichste Geschöpf dieser Galaxie. Selbst wenn sie K’hamees Einladung ausschlagen würde, würde sie das wahrscheinlich auf eine derart nette Weise tun, dass er seine Enttäuschung sofort vergessen würde. Einfach weil er in den Genuss gekommen war, mit der Asari zu sprechen. Und für den Fall, dass sie ihm _keinen_ Korb gab, nun …

Nervös erhob sich der Salarianer von seinem Platz und schlängelte sich zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen seiner Kollegen hindurch. Zirra war nicht an ihrer Konsole, also hatte sie sich vermutlich in den Pausenraum begeben. K’hamee steuerte die große Tafel an, die den Schichtplan für die nächsten hundert Stunden anzeigte. Wer es nicht wusste, würde nicht vermuten, dass sich dahinter die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum für die Mitarbeiter befand. Wer auch immer das Hauptquartier der C-Kontrolle entworfen hatte, wollte die Angestellten vermutlich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihnen ab und an Pausen zustanden.

K’hamee betätigte den gut getarnten Öffnungsmechanismus und die Tafel klappte auf. Er betrat den Pausenraum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass niemand außer Zirra anwesend war. Die Asari hielt eine dampfende Tasse Tee in der Hand und las ein Buch auf ihrem Datenpad. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit.

_Jetzt oder nie!_

Der Salarianer räusperte sich und lenkte damit Zirras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Asari legte ihr Datenpad nieder und lächelte ihn an. Kam es K’hamee nur so vor oder wirkte sie … erwartungsvoll? War es möglich, dass sie bereits ahnte, was er vorhatte? Oder war das nur Wunschdenken seinerseits?

K’hamee riss sich zusammen und schaffte es nach einigen missglückten Anläufen tatsächlich, den Mund aufzumachen.

„Zirra, ich … äh … also ich wollte fragen, ob …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein lauter Alarmton dröhnte plötzlich von den Wänden und ließ den Salarianer vor Schreck in die Luft springen. Obwohl es sich um einen Pausenraum handelte, war er so konstruiert worden, dass in einem citadelweiten Notfall alle wichtigen Nachrichten auch hier empfangen werden konnten. Nur konnte K’hamee sich nicht erinnern, dass dies jemals zuvor passiert war.

„ _Hier spricht Matriarchin Lidanya, Captain der Destiny Ascension“_ , erklang eine Stimme aus dem Deckenlautsprecher. _„An die Citadel-Kontrolle: Wir werden angegriffen! Eine ganze Flotte von Geth-Schiffen ist soeben durch das Serpent-3-Portal gekommen. Sie werden von einem Schiff unbekannter Bauart und Herkunft angeführt. Wir glauben, es ist die Sovereign.“_

K’hamee klappte die Kinnlade nach unten und Zirra wurde leichenblass. Jeder, der irgendwie mit der Verwaltung der Citadel zu tun hatte, war auf diese Möglichkeit vorbereitet (und zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet) worden und doch kam K’hamee die Situation absolut surreal vor. Aber wie es aussah, hatte der Rat mit seiner Befürchtung Recht behalten: Der abtrünnige Spectre Saren und die Geth griffen die Citadel an!

Die Gedanken des Salarianers überschlugen sich. Er kannte die Zahlen, hatte seit Tagen nichts anderes getan, als sie anzustarren. Die Destiny Ascension war das Flaggschiff der Citadel-Flotte, eines der mächtigsten Schiffe der gesamten Galaxie, mit fast 10.000 Besatzungsmitgliedern an Bord, und um sie herum befanden sich an die vierzig turianische Kreuzer und Fregatten. Würde das ausreichen, um die Angreifer aufzuhalten? Wie viele Schiffe hatten die Geth? War die Sovereign wirklich so gewaltig, wie die Berichte behaupteten?

„Wir müssen sofort zurück an unseren Platz“, flüsterte Zirra entsetzt. „Wir müssen die Verteidigungssysteme der Citadel aktivieren. Wir müssen die Station abriegeln!“

K’hamee nickte und war bereits auf halbem Weg Richtung Tür, als plötzlich laute Schreie von draußen erklangen, gefolgt von mehreren Schüssen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen er und Zirra sich an, während sie den beängstigenden Geräuschen lauschten, die aus dem Kontrollraum kamen. Doch noch beängstigender war die Stille, die gleich darauf folgte.

„Was … was war das? Was ist da passiert?“, flüsterte Zirra und bemühte sich, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. K’hamee tastete zögerlich nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie in der Hoffnung, der Asari so ein wenig Mut zu machen. Auch wenn er selbst sich alles andere als mutig fühlte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie die Tür öffneten, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wäre es ein grauenhafter Anblick. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte der Salarianer und betete zu welcher Gottheit auch immer, dass derjenige, der die Schüsse abgefeuert hatte, nicht den versteckten Pausenraum entdecken würde.

Als sie nach fünfzehn Minuten immer noch nichts als Stille vernahmen, tastete K’hamee behutsam nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür. Seine andere Hand hielt immer noch Zirras Finger umschlossen und nichts in dieser Galaxie könnte ihn dazu bringen, sie loszulassen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die verängstigte Asari öffnete er schließlich die Tür und trat nach draußen. Was er dort sah, war noch schlimmer als seine Vorstellung.

Die Computerkonsolen waren zerstört und der Boden blutüberströmt. K’hamees Mitarbeiter lagen neben ihren Arbeitsplätzen oder saßen leblos auf ihren Stühlen. Nicht einer von ihnen regte sich oder gab auch nur einen Laut von sich. Solange der Salarianer nicht zu genau hinsah, konnte er so tun, als bemerkte er die Einschusslöcher in ihren Körpern nicht.

Ihm kam in den Sinn, Zirra vor diesem grausigen Anblick abzuschirmen, doch es war zu spät. Die Asari war bereits neben ihn getreten und starrte ungläubig auf die Leichen ihrer Kollegen. Die Hand, die sich nicht in K’hamees eisernem Griff befand, hielt sie vor den Mund und diesmal brachen sich die Tränen ihren Weg.

„Bei der Göttin“, schluchzte sie. „Wer tut sowas?“

K’hamee wusste darauf keine Antwort, aber er bezweifelte, dass es Zufall war, dass die Mitarbeiter der Citadel-Kontrolle exakt in dem Moment massakriert wurden, in dem ein Angriff auf die Raumstation erfolgte. Aber wie war das möglich? Die Feinde waren dort draußen und lieferten sich zweifellos gerade eine Schlacht mit der Citadel-Flotte. Wie sollte ein Angreifer ins Innere der Station gelangen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam?

Zumindest brauchte es kein Genie, um zu wissen, warum ausgerechnet die C-Kontrolle ins Visier geraten war. K’hamee trat an die zentrale Konsole und begutachtete die Schäden. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich seine Befürchtung bestätigt hatte.

„Wir haben sämtliche Kontrollmöglichkeiten verloren“, teilte er Zirra bestürzt mit. „Wir können die Stationsarme nicht schließen.“

Das war der wirkungsvollste Verteidigungsmechanismus der Citadel. Kam es zu einem Angriff, konnten die fünf gewaltigen Arme der Raumstation geschlossen werden, sodass sie einen schützenden Kokon bildeten, der praktisch nicht durchbrochen werden konnte. Doch diese Verteidigungsmöglichkeit hatten sie nun verloren.

„Wir müssen die C-Sicherheit verständigen“, sprach Zirra mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie müssen denjenigen finden, der das getan hat.“

K’hamee nickte und mit der Asari an der Hand verließ er so schnell wie möglich den Raum. Dass die Sohlen seiner Schuhe dabei mit Blut befleckt wurden, entging ihm nicht und er bemühte sich, die Übelkeit niederzuringen. Er und Zirra liefen eine lange Treppe hinunter, durch einen Korridor und schließlich durch die Haupttür hinaus auf die Straßen des Präsidiums.

Eine Welle von Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war K’hamee versucht, direkt wieder umzukehren und zurück in das Gebäude zu rennen.

Die Parkanlagen des Präsidiums standen in Flammen. Wracks von abgestürzten Skycars säumten die Straßen. Und überall dazwischen lagen Leichen, die offenbar das gleiche Schicksal erfahren hatten wie die Angestellten der Citadel-Kontrolle. Keine zwei Meter vor K’hamees Füßen lag ein toter Turianer in der Uniform der C-Sicherheit.

Zirra stieß einen erstickenden Schrei aus und begann zu schluchzen. K’hamee zog sie an sich und schloss sie in seine Arme, die mindestens ebenso sehr zitterten wie der Körper der Asari. Während Zirra ihr Gesicht in der Schulter des Salarianers vergrub, begutachtete er fassungslos das Chaos um sie herum. Er bezweifelte, dass es noch nötig war, irgendjemanden zu verständigen. Wer angesichts dieser Zerstörung noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, was hier vor sich ging, könnte ihnen vermutlich ohnehin nicht helfen.

Alles, was ihnen jetzt übrigblieb, war, ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen und zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand in der Lage wäre, sie zu retten.

°°°°°

Ungeduldig schritt Udina auf und ab. Die anderen Botschafter im Raum tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander, doch ihm fiel nicht ein, sich diesen verängstigten Jammerlappen anzuschließen. Ein wahrer Anführer gab sich nicht der Panik hin, wenn eine Krise herrschte. Frustriert startete Udina einen erneuten Versuch, die Citadel-Kontrolle zu kontaktieren, doch wie in den letzten zehn Minuten erhielt er keine Antwort. Was war da los?

Alles, was er und die anderen Angestellten der Botschaft wussten, war, dass dort draußen eine ganze Flotte Geth aufgetaucht war und sich ein Gefecht mit der Citadel-Flotte lieferte. Und wie es aussah war auch Sarens Flaggschiff, die Sovereign, darunter.

Trotz der bedrohlichen Situation verspürte Botschafter Udina einen Anflug von Genugtuung. Er und die Ratsmitglieder hatten Recht behalten: Sarens Ziel war es von Anfang an gewesen, die Citadel anzugreifen. Ein Glück, dass sie nicht auf diesen verrückten Commander gehört hatten und ihm auf seine sinnlose Jagd nach Ilos gefolgt waren. Shepard würde seine Handlungen noch bitter bereuen, dafür würde Udina persönlich sorgen.

Der Botschafter betastete den Bluterguss auf seiner Wange und zog schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Shepard wäre nicht der einzige, den er zur Verantwortung ziehen würde. Wenn er Anderson in die Finger bekäme, würde der Mann sich wünschen, nie einen Fuß auf die Citadel gesetzt zu haben!

Eine große vierbeinige Gestalt schob sich in Udinas Gesichtsfeld und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Beunruhigt – Menschen-Botschafter, haben Sie etwas Neues vernommen?“, fragte Botschafter Calyn.

Udina schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verleiern. Glaubte dieser Elcor allen Ernstes, er würde hier sinnlos auf und ab tigern, wenn er irgendwelche brauchbaren Informationen hätte? Aber natürlich hatte er es als Diplomat nicht so weit gebracht, ohne zu lernen, seine Frustration zu überspielen.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Botschafter Calyn“, antwortete er im höflichen Ton. „Ich habe einen Notruf an die C-Sicherheit abgesetzt, damit diese den Kommunikationsausfall mit der C-Kontrolle untersuchen, aber bisher habe ich keine Antwort erhalten.“

„Und irgendwas von der Flotte da draußen?“, mischte sich der Volus-Botschafter Din Korlack ein. „Wie schlagen wir uns?“

Woher zum Teufel sollte Udina das wissen? Ohne die Citadel-Kontrolle hatten sie ihre Augen und Ohren verloren. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, mit der Destiny Ascension Kontakt aufzunehmen oder dem Befehlshaber der turianischen Flotte. Dann könnten sie einen Status-Report einholen.

Udina hatte gerade beschlossen, sich zum Allianz-Hauptquartier zu begeben, als plötzlich Schreie zu hören waren. Und zwar direkt außerhalb der Botschaft. Alarmiert traten er und die anderen Diplomaten auf den Balkon und sahen entsetzt mit an, wie eine ganze Gruppe Geth die Straße entlangmarschierte und jeden Passanten niederschoss, der ihren Weg kreuzte.

Udinas Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Geth im Präsidium! Das war unmöglich. Ihre Feinde waren dort draußen im Weltall, fünfzig Kilometer oder mehr von ihnen entfernt. Wie hatten die Geth unbemerkt einen Fuß auf die Citadel setzen können, geschweige denn ins Präsidium?

Nun, darüber konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Jetzt musste er sich Gedanken machen, wie sie die nächsten Minuten überlebten. Natürlich verfügte die Botschaft über Sicherheitspersonal, aber das war mehr pro forma. Niemand hatte jemals mit einem ernstzunehmenden Angriff im Präsidium gerechnet. Dies rächte sich jetzt, denn nur wenige Minuten später vernahmen die Diplomaten die sterbenden Schreie ihrer Sicherheitsleute draußen vor der Tür. Udina schluckte und sah sich nach etwas um, das er als Waffe gebrauchen konnte. Er bezweifelte, dass er viel gegen Maschinengewehre ausrichten konnte, aber wenn sich diese Tür öffnete, wollte er seine Haut nicht so leicht verkaufen. Er hatte es zu weit gebracht, um jetzt einfach zu sterben.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung versuchte kein Geth, mit Gewalt in den Raum einzudringen. Stattdessen ertönte plötzlich Kampfeslärm von draußen und eine menschliche Stimme schien Befehle zu bellen. Als sich der Lärm schließlich legte, glitt die Tür widerstandslos auf, so als hätte jemand den Handsensor aktiviert. Aber wer besaß die Zugangsberechtigung, um …?

Udinas Frage wurde beantwortet, als eine überaus vertraute Gestalt in Allianz-Uniform den Raum betrat, gefolgt von einem Dutzend Soldaten und Offizieren der Citadel-Sicherheit. Jede Faser in Udina stöhnte auf angesichts dieses schlechten Scherzes, den das Universum mit ihm trieb. Von allen möglichen Leuten auf dieser Station musste es natürlich _Anderson_ sein, dem er sein Leben verdankte!

„Botschafter, wir sind hier, um Sie alle aus dem Gebäude zu eskortieren“, verkündete der Captain und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, Udinas bohrendem Blick auszuweichen. „Das Präsidium wird angegriffen. Irgendwie hat Saren es geschafft, unbemerkt die Citadel zu betreten. Und er hat mindestens hundert Geth und Kroganer-Söldner dabei. Der Citadel-Rat wurde gerade auf die Destiny Ascension evakuiert und wir sorgen jetzt dafür, dass Sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Bleiben Sie ruhig und befolgen Sie unsere Anweisungen, dann besteht kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Das bezweifelte Udina stark, aber zumindest die anderen Botschafter schienen Andersons hohle Phrasen zu glauben und wirkten erleichtert.

_Einfaltspinsel._

Dennoch, Udina war klug genug, einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul zu schauen. Wenn Anderson dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie alle den nächsten Tag noch erlebten, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

„Vielen Dank für die Rettung, Captain“, erwiderte Udina und sorgte dafür, dass niemand außer Anderson den heuchlerischen Tonfall in seiner Stimme heraushörte. „Wie verläuft das Gefecht? Wurden die Citadel-Arme geschlossen?“

Anderson schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Citadel-Kontrolle wurde zerstört. Wir haben zwei Überlebende gefunden, die von einem Massaker im Kontrollraum berichtet haben. Wir können die Arme nicht steuern.“

„Besorgt – wie ist die Verteidigungsstrategie, Menschen-Captain?“, wollte Botschafter Calyn wissen.

„Wir evakuieren alle Zivilisten aus dem Präsidium und holen dann zum Gegenangriff aus“, erklärte Anderson. „Die Geth haben schwere Schäden angerichtet, aber nur weil niemand auf ihr Erscheinen vorbereitet war. Geben Sie uns eine halbe Stunde und wir haben hier eintausend Soldaten und Offiziere der C-Sicherheit vor Ort. Die werden mit den Geth kurzen Prozess machen.“

„Was nützt das, wenn da draußen eine ganze Flotte von diesen Dingern ist?“, begehrte Din Korlack auf. „Wir können die Arme nicht schließen! Was soll die feindlichen Schiffe davon abhalten, auf der Citadel zu landen?!“

„Etwa vierzig Schiffe der Citadel-Flotte und die tapferen Männer und Frauen, die auf Ihnen dienen“, antwortete Anderson grimmig. „Sie sollten etwas mehr Vertrauen haben, Botschafter.“

Doch etwas, an der Art, wie der Captain das sagte, machte Udina misstrauisch. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, während denen die Soldaten die Evakuierung des Gebäudes organisierten, ehe er Anderson beiseite zog. Er hegte immer noch einen ausgewachsenen Groll gegen den Mann, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für persönliche Befindlichkeiten.

„Sprechen Sie geradeheraus, Anderson. Keine falschen Beschwichtigungen“, flüsterte Udina. „Hat die Citadel-Flotte wirklich eine Chance?“

Der Captain zog die Stirn in Falten und schien sich seine Antwort gut zu überlegen. Kein gutes Zeichen. „Sie haben bereits schwere Verluste erlitten“, antwortete er schließlich mit gesenkter Stimme. „Die Turianer haben drei Kreuzer verloren und mindestens doppelt so viele Fregatten. Von den Asari-Schiffen ist nur noch die Destiny Ascension übrig. Die anderen wurden von der Sovereign praktisch pulverisiert. Wenn wir nicht bald einen Weg finden, dieses Ding zu stoppen …“

Anderson beendete den Satz nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Udina mochte nicht dem Militär angehören, aber er hatte in seinem Leben genügend Berichte von Schlachten und Missionen gelesen, um zu wissen, was Unterlegenheit bedeutete. Ein eisernes Band schnürte sich um seine Brust. Offenbar hatte er dem Captain zu früh für seine Rettung gedankt. Anderson hatte ihnen bestenfalls ein paar Stunden erkauft.

„Wir haben ein Notsignal durch das Portalnetzwerk gesendet“, sprach der Captain weiter. „Mit etwas Glück hört irgendjemand dort draußen zu und schickt uns Hilfe.“

Es fiel Udina schwer, Andersons Optimismus zu teilen. Selbst wenn irgendeiner ihrer Verbündeten das Signal empfing, was würde es ihnen nützen?

Wer auch immer ihnen zu Hilfe kam, sollte besser einen verdammt guten Plan haben, wie er sie aus diesem Schlamassel rausholen konnte!

°°°°°

„Das ist also dein Plan, ja?“, fragte Kaidan nach, obwohl er Shepard schon beim ersten Mal verstanden hatte. Und sicher, unter den gegebenen Umständen war dies vermutlich sogar der einzig mögliche Plan, aber trotzdem hatte Kaidans Gehirn noch etwas Mühe, diese wahnwitzige Idee abzusegnen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für irgendwelche Berechnungen oder Sicherheitsmaßnahmen“, erinnerte Shepard ihn und deutete auf das leuchtende Massenportal direkt vor ihnen. „Du hast Liara gehört. Die Röhre wird sich in knapp einer Minute schließen. Wenn wir jetzt nicht dadurch fahren, war’s das.“

„Du hast auch gehört, wie ich dich auf die sechs Kampfläufer hingewiesen habe, die zwischen uns und der Röhre stehen, ja?“, wollte Liara wissen.

„Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir den verrückten Menschen am Steuer und den verrückten Kroganer an der Geschützkontrolle“, antwortete Shepard. „Falls also irgendjemand von euch noch etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen hat, sollte er sich den Atem sparen.“

Kaidan und Liara wechselten einen gequälten Blick und seufzten.

„Ziehen wir’s durch.“

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Shepards Gesicht zeigte, konnte man nur als manisch bezeichnen. „Na dann, schnallt euch an!“

Und damit trat der Commander das Gaspedal durch und der Mako raste das letzte Stück des Weges entlang. Direkt auf das protheanische Massenportal Marke Eigenbau zu. Shepard machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Treffern der Kampfläufer auszuweichen, sondern setzte darauf, dass die Schilde ihres Fahrzeugs das Schlimmste abhielten. Entweder war der Mann hoffnungslos optimistisch oder durch und durch wahnsinnig. Kaidan tippte auf Letzteres.

Wrex hinter ihm lachte auf, während er das Sperrfeuer auf die Maschinenwesen eröffnete. Er mochte kein so guter Schütze sein wie Garrus, aber bei der Größe der Kampfläufer war es kaum möglich, daneben zu schießen. Ohnehin ging es nur darum, ihre Feinde auf Abstand zu halten, damit Shepard sich zwischen ihnen hindurchschlängeln konnte.

Nein, die Kampfläufer waren es nicht, was Kaidan Sorgen bereitete. Mit trockenem Mund sah er nach vorne zu der Röhre, die rasch näherkam. Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie jedes andere Massenportal, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie wesentlich kleiner war. Vielleicht hatten die Protheaner ja doch gewusst, was sie taten. Das hoffte Kaidan inständig, denn für einen Rückzieher war es nun zu spät. Der Mako raste an dem letzten Kampfläufer vorbei und gelangte ins Masseneffektfeld des Portals.

Blaue Blitze zuckten um das Fahrzeug, das statische Summen von Elektrizität erklang und von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde ihnen buchstäblich der Boden unter den Rädern weggezogen. Das helle Leuchten draußen machte es Kaidan unmöglich, irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber die G-Kräfte, die ihn in seinen Sitz pressten, verrieten ihm, dass sie sich gerade mit absurd hoher Geschwindigkeit fortbewegten. Shepard neben ihm stöhnte auf und Liara verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

_Wenn wir noch stärker beschleunigen, werden wir ohnmächtig! Und zerquetscht!_

Geistesgegenwärtig aktivierte Kaidan seine Biotiken und legte einen Schild um sich und seine Teammitglieder. Behutsam verringerte er die Schwerkraft innerhalb des Feldes, um den Beschleunigungskräften entgegenzuwirken. Der Druck auf seine Brust ließ nach und dem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Kameraden nach zu urteilen, ging es ihnen ähnlich. 

Letztendlich dauerte ihr Sprung durch das Portal trotzdem kaum länger als eine halbe Minute. Das merkten sie vor allem daran, dass die Beschleunigung plötzlich aufhörte und das blaue Leuchten erlosch.

Dass ihr Mako ungebremst in ein Hindernis krachte und sich überschlug, war auch ein ziemlich deutlicher Hinweis.

Kaidan brauchte einen Moment, ehe das Klingeln in seinen Ohren nachließ und sein Magen sich daran erinnerte, wo sein Platz war. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass die Welt kopfstand. Das bedeutete immerhin, dass sie irgendwo gelandet waren, wo es Schwerkraft gab. Wenigstens ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich hab’s doch gesagt“, murmelte der Lieutenant und bewegte vorsichtig die Schultern. Nichts schien gebrochen zu sein. „Bei Shepards Fahrstil endet der Mako eines Tages auf dem Dach.“

Shepard neben ihm gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seinen Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen. Irgendwie schaffte der Commander es, dabei nicht kopfüber nach unten zu fallen. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und nach einer nervenaufreibenden Minute gelang es ihnen endlich, aus dem Fahrzeug zu klettern. Sie alle waren angeschlagen, aber zum Glück schien keiner von ihnen ernsthafte Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben. Tatsächlich gab das traurigste Bild ihr Mako ab, der wie ein zu großer geratener Käfer auf dem Rücken lag. Die Karosserie war an mehreren Stellen eingedrückt und Kaidan beglückwünschte sich zu der Entscheidung, das Team mit seinen Biotiken zu schützen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Knochen den Portalsprung sonst besser überstanden hätten als die Panzerung ihres Fahrzeugs.

_Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Saren wurde von der Röhre einfach zerquetscht. Das würde auf jeden Fall viele unserer Probleme lösen._

Doch als Kaidan sich umsah, wurde ihm klar, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Sie befanden sich tatsächlich auf der Citadel – dem Universum sei Dank – und zwar nicht in irgendeinem Bezirk, sondern mitten im Präsidium. Aber diesmal war der Anblick alles andere als idyllisch.

Überall um sie herum sahen sie nichts als Zerstörung und Tod.

„Das müssen Saren und seine Geth gewesen sein“, murmelte Shepard finster und kniete sich neben einen toten Volus. „Verdammter Bastard!“

Kaidan schluckte schwer und betrachtete die brennenden Bäume und zerstörten Gebäude. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihnen dieser Teil des Präsidiums bestens vertraut war: Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, erhob sich die Statue des Massenportals, die sie schon bei ihren früheren Besuchen bemerkt hatten. Sie war eine exakte Kopie des Portals auf Ilos.

„Das Ding war nie einfach nur eine Statue“, stellte er verblüfft fest. „Sondern der Ausgang der Röhre. Wir sind unzählige Male dran vorbeigelaufen und haben nie bemerkt, dass das Ding ein echtes Massenportal war!“

„Vermutlich funktioniert sie nur in eine Richtung“, meinte Liara. „Deswegen hat nie jemand etwas bemerkt.“

„Vigil sagte, die Röhre würde uns den Weg zur Hauptsteuereinheit der Citadel weisen“, erwiderte Shepard und stand auf. „Und ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, wo wir sie finden werden.“

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und sahen geradewegs auf den Präsidiumsturm, der sich vor ihnen in die Höhe erhob.

Wrex schnaubte. „Was, du glaubst, es ist kein Zufall, dass uns die Röhre genau vor dem wichtigsten Gebäude der gesamten verdammten Station ausgespuckt hat?“

„Nenn es eine Eingebung, wenn du willst“, kam die trockene Antwort.

Sie folgten Shepard über die verwüstete Straße zum Eingang des Turms und sahen sich gleich darauf, einer Gruppe Geth gegenüber. Natürlich versuchten die Maschinenwesen sie am Eintreten zu hindern und natürlich endeten sie kurz darauf als rauchender Haufen Schrott. Shepards Team war inzwischen wirklich gut darin, Geth auszuschalten. Sie hielten sich jedoch nicht damit auf, ihren Sieg zu feiern, sondern beeilten sich in den Turm zu kommen.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Liara und sah sich in der Lobby um, als erwartete sie, irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden. Doch alles, was sie sahen, waren weitere Leichen und sogar ein toter Keeper. Saren zeigte offenbar nichts und niemandem gegenüber Erbarmen.

Kaidan aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und hackte die Steuerkonsole der Aufzüge. „Der letzte Fahrstuhl fuhr bis ganz nach oben“, teilte er den anderen mit. „Das muss Saren gewesen sein.“

„Zur Ratskammer“, erwiderte Shepard verstehend. „Dann muss sich dort die geheime Hauptsteuereinheit befinden. Also los!“

Er trat auf den Aufzug zu, doch Kaidan hielt ihn zurück.

„Willst du wirklich den Fahrstuhl nehmen? Was ist aus ‚Im Brandfall nicht benutzen‘ geworden?“

„Noch brennt der Turm nicht. Und wir reden hier von über zweihundert Stockwerken. Willst du wirklich die Treppe nehmen?“

„Gutes Argument.“

Und so betraten sie trotz Kaidans Bedenken den Aufzug und drückten die Taste für die obere Etage. Das Universum allein wusste, was sie dort oben erwartete.

°°°°°

Mit steinerner Miene sah General Nifun mit an, wie ihre beiden Schwesternschiffe von der Sovereign in Stücke gerissen wurden. Er verbot es sich, an die insgesamt 63 Turianer zu denken, die auf den beiden Schiffen gedient hatten und von denen er viele als seine Freunde bezeichnet hatte.

Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, ihre Toten zu betrauern, Nifun musste an sein eigenes Schiff und dessen Besatzung denken. Und an ihre Aufgabe. Nur ihre Flotte stand zwischen den Angreifern und der Citadel, und wenn nötig war der Turianer bereit, sein Leben zu geben, um die Station zu verteidigen. Ganz egal, wie aussichtslos es war.

Die Geth-Schiffe waren formidable Gegner, aber nicht unbezwingbar, und unter anderen Umständen hätte Nifun eine echte Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie ihre Feinde abwehren könnten. Doch die Sovereign machte diese Hoffnung zunichte. Der General hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Torpedos sie auf dieses Ungetüm abgeschossen hatten und doch zeigte es nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Und es näherte sich unaufhaltsam der Citadel.

_Was ist das nur für ein Schiff?!_

Fieberhaft dachte Nifun nach. Er hatte sein Leben lang Schlachten geschlagen, hatte tausende von Soldaten angeführt, kannte jedes Manöver, jede Strategie, die in der Geschichte der turianischen Kriegsführung angewendet worden war. Und doch hatte er keine Idee, wie sie die Sovereign aufhalten sollten.

Er wandte sich an seinen Navigator, der seit Minuten auf das Computerdisplay vor sich starrte und keine Regung gezeigt hatte.

„Wo ist die Destiny Ascension?“, wollte er wissen. Es mochte vergebene Liebesmüh sein, die Citadel beschützen zu wollen, aber vielleicht gab es wenigstens eine reelle Chance, den Rat zu evakuieren. Nifun wusste, die schnellste Art, einen Krieg zu gewinnen, war es, die Anführer der Gegenseite auszuschalten. Wenn der General und sein Schiff wenigstens dafür sorgen konnten, dass die Destiny Ascension entkam, würden sie immerhin nicht alles verlieren.

Der Navigator gab ihm die Koordinaten des Flaggschiffes durch. „Sie werden von den Geth bedrängt, Sir. Captain Lidanya erbittet Verstärkung.“

Nifun war zwiegespalten. Die Destiny Ascension war nicht weit von ihrer Position entfernt. Sollten sie ihr zur Hilfe eilen? Aber das würde bedeuten, Sovereign den Weg zur Citadel freizumachen. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden?

„General!“, kam plötzlich die aufgeregte Stimme seines Piloten. „Die Citadel! Sie schließt ihre Arme! Sie versiegeln die Station!“

Verdutzt wandte sich Nifun an seinen Steuermann. „Was soll das bedeuten? Sagten Sie nicht, die Citadel-Kontrolle wäre außer Funktion?“

„So wurde es uns gemeldet“, nickte der Pilot. „Es hieß, dass der Kontrollraum völlig zerstört wurde.“

„Also wie ist es möglich, dass sie plötzlich die Arme schließen können?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Aber das ist doch gut, oder?“

 _Vor einer Viertelstunde wäre es besser gewesen_ , dachte sich Nifun, behielt diesen Gedanken aber für sich. Er tastete nach seinem Funkgerät.

„An die gesamte Citadel-Flotte: Die feindlichen Schiffe dürfen nicht zwischen die Arme kommen, haben Sie verstanden?“, bellte der General. „Wir müssen durchhalten, bis die Station komplett abgeriegelt ist. Halten Sie sich …“

„General Nifun!“, unterbrach ihn der Schrei seines Piloten. „Die Sovereign!“

Es war das erste Mal in siebzehn Jahren, dass Nifun so etwas wie Angst in der Stimme seines Steuermannes hörte. Alarmiert trat er neben den anderen Turianer, um zu sehen, was diesen so erschütterte. Und dann wich sämtliche Farbe aus Nifuns Gesicht.

Die Sovereign beschleunigte und hielt unaufhaltsam auf die Citadel zu. Sie war nur noch wenige Sekunden davon entfernt, zwischen die Arme der Station zu gelangen, die gerade einmal zur Hälfte geschlossen waren. Sie mussten dieses Schiff um jeden Preis aufhalten!

„Alpha-, Beta- und Delta-Geschwader, volle Konfrontation der Sovereign, sofort!“, befahl Nifun hektisch, aber es war vergebens. Die Sovereign mähte jedes Schiff, das sich ihr entgegenstellte, einfach nieder, so als wäre es nicht mehr als ein Insekt vor den Füßen eines Wanderers. Hilflos sah Nifun mit an, wie die Sovereign die äußerste Spitze der Citadel-Arme passierte und dann ins Innere der Station eindrang.

„Hinterher, na los!“, befahl er seinem Piloten, der pflichtschuldig ihr Schiff wendete. Der Steuermann äußerte keinen Protest, obwohl ihnen beiden klar war, dass sie zu weit weg waren, um die Station rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Unaufhaltsam schlossen sich die Arme und schließlich war auch das letzte bisschen Zwischenraum verschwunden. Die Station war abgeriegelt. Nifun, sein Schiff und der klägliche Rest der Citadel-Flotte waren ausgesperrt. Zusammen mit einer Übermacht an Geth-Schiffen.

Nifuns Navigator sah entsetzt drein. „Wir … wir müssen jemanden verständigen. Die Citadel-Kontrolle muss die Arme wieder öffnen. Wir müssen …“

„Das war nicht die Citadel-Kontrolle“, erwiderte der General. „Kapieren Sie es nicht? Wer auch immer die Arme geschlossen hat, wollte nicht unsere Feinde draußen halten, sondern uns! Das Ganze war eine Einladung an die Sovereign.“

Der Navigator sackte zitternd auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Aber das würde bedeuten, dass … dass …“

„Dass irgendjemand im Inneren der Citadel der Sovereign hilft“, meinte Nifun mit Grabesstimme. „Unser Feind ist hinter unseren Linien.“

Und der Turianer hatte genügend Schlachten in seinem Leben geschlagen, um zu wissen, was das für ihre Siegeschancen bedeutete.

°°°°°

Kaidan war sich nicht sicher, ob die Fahrstuhlfahrt auf die Spitze des Präsidiumsturms länger dauerte als sonst oder ob es ihm nur so vorkam. Er war so angespannt, dass es ihn nicht überrascht hätte, wenn seine Wahrnehmung verzerrt wäre. Dass der Aufzug jedoch plötzlich auf halbem Weg anhielt und sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rührte, war definitiv keine Einbildung.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Shepard und tippte hektisch auf seinem Universalwerkzeug rum. „Saren hat den Aufzug blockiert!“

„Kannst du die Blockade umgehen?“, fragte Liara, woraufhin Shepard frustriert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich komme nicht ins System.“

Hoffnungsvoll sah der Commander zu Kaidan, doch dieser hatte genauso wenig Erfolg.

„Dann gehen wir also doch zu Fuß“, knurrte Wrex und machte sich daran, die Fahrstuhltür aufzustemmen. Doch die hielt bemerkenswerterweise selbst einem Kroganer stand.

„Shit! Wir sitzen fest!“, rief Kaidan und versuchte erneut, die Aufzugkontrolle zu hacken. Wieder scheiterte er.

Shepard betrachtete nachdenklich die Tür und drehte sich dann um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Rückseite des Fahrstuhls: eine hohe Glasfront, die einen großzügigen Ausblick auf die Bezirke der Citadel gewährte.

„Wir gehen raus.“

Ungläubig starrten die anderen drei den Spectre an.

„Was war das gerade?“, fragte Kaidan nach. Er musste sich verhört haben.

„Wir gehen raus“, erwiderte Shepard unbeirrt. „Wir zerschießen das Glas und suchen uns von außen unseren Weg zur Turmspitze.“

Das klang nach einem simplen Plan, doch in Wahrheit war Shepards Vorschlag sehr gefährlich. Auch wenn man es im Inneren des Präsidiumsrings mit seinen Parks und dem blauen Himmel leicht vergessen konnte, war die Citadel immer noch eine Raumstation. Ein freischwebendes Gebilde mitten im Weltraum. Alles, was das Leben hier ermöglichte – Gravitation, Druck, Atmosphäre –, wurde künstlich erzeugt und beschränkte sich auf das Innere der Gebäude sowie ein gigantisches Kraftfeld entlang der fünf Arme, das nicht höher war als sieben Meter. Jedes Shuttle, das höher flog, jeder Wolkenkratzer, der darüber hinausragte, musste versiegelt sein, um die Leute im Inneren vor einem äußerst unangenehmen Tod zu bewahren.

Und Shepard schlug vor, diesen Schutz zu verlassen und den Präsidiumsturm von außen zu erklimmen?! Offenbar konnte der Spectre Kaidans Gedanken von seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn gleich darauf setzte er zu einer Erklärung an.

„Wir haben unsere Helme auf und wir aktivieren die Lebenserhaltung. Unsere Anzüge werden uns schützen. Der Sauerstoff in unseren Tanks reicht für mindestens eine Stunde. Damit gelangen wir ohne Weiteres bis zur Turmspitze.“

„Und was ist mit Schwerkraft?“, wollte Wrex wissen. „Wir werden da draußen dämlich durch die Gegend trudeln!“

Kaidan dachte nach. „Der gesamte Turm ist aus Metall und unsere Anzüge verfügen über Magnetstiefel …“, führte er an und der Biotiker konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er diesen Plan unterstützte. Aber was hatten sie für eine Alternative?

„Damit ist es beschlossen. Ausrüstung an!“, befahl Shepard. „Wir gehen raus!“

Hastig aktivierten die Kameraden ihre Magnetstiefel und die Lebenserhaltung ihrer Kampfanzüge. Dann zückte Shepard seine Pistole und zerschoss das Glas.

Kaidan spürte, wie die Luft in ihrer Fahrstuhlkabine nach draußen gesaugt wurde, und nur der magnetische Griff ihrer Schuhsohlen verhinderte, dass es ihnen genauso erging. Das vertraute Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit machte sich bemerkbar und trotz der dicken Isolierung seines Anzugs spürte Kaidan die eisige Kälte des Weltraums.

_Na das kann ja heiter werden._

Immerhin blieben sie von dem mörderischen Druckunterschied verschont. Kaidan wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde und das Wasser in seinen Zellen verdampfte. Er konnte sich weitaus angenehmere Tode vorstellen, als gefriergetrocknet zu werden.

Shepard führte sie durch das kaputte Fenster nach draußen, wobei er darauf achtete, immer wenigstens einen Fuß auf der metallischen Oberfläche zu behalten. Dann kippte ihre Welt um neunzig Grad und was eben noch eine Wand gewesen war, war nun ihr Boden. Mindestens ebenso gewöhnungsbedürftig war die plötzliche Stille. Natürlich gab es im Vakuum keinerlei Schall, und seine eigenen Schritte nicht zu hören, fand Kaidan äußerst befremdlich.

Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, als sie die Köpfe hoben. Die Sterne und das blassviolette Leuchten des Serpent-Nebels waren verschwunden. Weit über ihnen erstreckte sich eine Kuppel aus orangenem Licht und erst als Kaidan genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass er auf die erleuchteten Straßen der Citadel-Bezirke blickte, die kopfüber standen.

(Oder vielleicht war auch er derjenige, der auf dem Kopf stand. Manchmal war Gravitation ein schwer zu fassendes Konzept. Ganz besonders, wenn es keine gab.)

„Sie haben die Arme geschlossen!“, ertönte Wrex‘ Stimme über den Helmfunk. „Shit, das heißt, jemand greift die Station von außen an!“

„Nicht _jemand_ “, sprach Shepard grimmig. Seine Hand deutete nach vorne und Kaidan folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen. Scharf zog er die Luft ein.

Eine gigantische dunkle Masse zeichnete sich deutlich gegen die hellen Lichter der Bezirke ab und obwohl sie etliche hundert Meter entfernt war, gab es doch keinen Zweifel, worum es sich dabei handelte. Unbeirrt schwebte die riesige Gestalt Sovereigns heran und krallte sich schließlich an der Spitze des Präsidiumsturms fest. Es war verstörend zu sehen, wie perfekt der Reaper auf das Gebäude passte, fast so, als wäre …

 _Als wäre das schon immer die wahre Funktion des Turms gewesen,_ dachte Kaidan ernüchtert. Seit Virmire wussten sie, wer die wahren Erbauer der Citadel waren, doch erst jetzt begriff Kaidan wirklich, was das bedeutete. Diese Raumstation, das Herz der galaktischen Zivilisation, hatte in Wahrheit nur einen einzigen Meister und nur dieser allein kannte ihre Geheimnisse. Die Reaper hatten die Völker der Milchstraße Jahrtausende lang zum Narren gehalten.

„Shit! Sovereign wird versuchen, sich mit den Citadel-Systemen zu verbinden!“, rief Shepard. „Wir müssen uns beeilen und Vigils Datei hochladen, ehe Sovereign das Portal öffnet!“

Damit begann der wohl bizarrste Wettlauf in Kaidans gesamten Leben. An der Außenfassade eines Wolkenkratzers entlang, ohne irgendeine Atmosphäre und ohne Gravitation. Kaidan wusste, dass er seine Pistole umklammert hielt, und trotzdem musste er mehrmals auf seine Hände gucken, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich da war. Er spürte die harte, glatte Oberfläche unter seinen Fingern, aber nicht das Gewicht der Waffe. Herrje, er spürte ja nicht einmal sein eigenes Gewicht!

Jeder Schritt, den der Biotiker machte, fühlte sich schwerfällig und langsam an und es kam ihm nicht so vor, als würden sie sich auch nur einen Meter vom Fleck bewegen. Er musste eine ziemliche ungelenke Figur abgeben, aber es tröstete ihn zu sehen, dass Wrex und Liara genauso unbeholfen herumtorkelten wie er selbst.

Nur Shepard schien zu wissen, was er tat, und das war eine große Erleichterung.

„Du hast das schon mal gemacht, oder?“, fragte Kaidan ihn über Funk.

Der Helm des Commanders zuckte, was Kaidan als Nicken interpretierte. „Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit ist Teil der N4-Ausbildung.“

_Oh Shit, wenn das hier zur Ausbildung als N4 gehört, will ich nicht wissen, was für den N7-Rang nötig ist. Shepard ist wirklich ein zäher Mistkerl._

Es war nicht leicht, sich zur Spitze des Turms vorzuarbeiten. Kaidan hatte immer geglaubt, die Außenfassade des Gebäudes wäre glatt und eben, aber jetzt musste er erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Immer wieder musste ihr Team Metallröhren ausweichen oder über Fenstersimse klettern, was sie sowohl Kraft als auch Zeit kostete.

Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte des Weges bewältigt, als die ersten Geth vor ihnen auftauchten und das Feuer eröffneten. Es war seltsam, die Schüsse nicht zu hören, aber vermutlich hätten Shepards Flüche sie ohnehin übertönt.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!“, rief der Commander aufgebracht und hielt an, um das Feuer zu erwidern. Seine Kameraden taten es ihm gleich und sehr bald verfielen sie in einen stetigen Rhythmus aus Laufen, Anhalten, Schießen und Weiterlaufen. Es war nervenaufreibend und Kaidan wagte nicht zu fragen, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem Sovereign an den Turm angedockt hatte. Wie lange würde der Reaper brauchen, ehe er den alten Protheaner-Code überschrieben hatte und das Portal wieder einsatzbereit war?

_Uns läuft die Zeit davon!_

Als eine neue Welle von Geth heranrollte, entschied Kaidan, dass es an der Zeit war, ihre Taktik zu ändern.

„Hey, Liara“, sprach er über Funk und wartete, bis sich die Asari ihm zuwandte. „Weißt du, was wir jetzt gebrauchen könnten?“

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?“

„Gravitation.“

Durch das Visier ihres Helms sah Kaidan, wie Liara die Augen aufriss und eifrig nickte. „Du musst …“

„Ich weiß.“

Sie verloren keine Zeit mit weiteren Worten. Gleichzeitig aktivierten sie ihre Biotiken und Kaidan legte umgehend eine Barriere um ihr Team. Wrex begriff sofort, was die beiden vorhatten, und unterstützte den Lieutenant, indem er seine eigene Barriere errichtete.

Shepard sah irritiert zwischen den drei Biotikern hin und her, doch noch ehe fragen konnte, hob Liara ihre Hände. Direkt über der Gruppe von Geth bildete sich eine Singularität. Erst war sie klein, sogar kleiner als die, die Liara auf Noveria erschaffen hatte. Doch binnen Sekunden wuchs sie und dehnte sich aus, bis sie einen Durchmesser von fast zwei Metern hatte. Unerbittlich saugte sie alles ein, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war – oder was nicht von einem schützenden Masseneffektfeld abgeschirmt wurde. Ein Geth nach dem anderen verschwand in dem schwarzen Loch und nach einer halben Minute war der Weg vor ihnen frei.

Shepard lachte ungläubig auf und klopfte Liara auf den Rücken. „Gute Arbeit!“

Die Asari löste die Singularität auf und taumelte kurz. „Danke“, keuchte sie. „Ist es traurig, dass ich von alleine niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre? Wie gut, dass Kaidan auch unter Stress noch bei Verstand bleibt.“

Dafür erntete Kaidan seinen eigenen Rückenklopfer, diesmal von Wrex, der so heftig war, dass er Kaidan von den Füßen gerissen hätte, würden seine Stiefel nicht immer noch fest an der Außenwand des Turms haften.

Mehr Zeit zum Feiern blieb ihnen jedoch nicht und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Zum Glück tauchten keine weiteren Geth mehr auf und nach einigen weiteren zähfließenden Minuten stießen sie auf eine Wartungsschleuse, die sie wieder ins Innere des Turms führte. Die plötzliche Rückkehr von Schwerkraft, Druck und Schall war irritierend und sie alle brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu orientieren.

„Wir sind im Obergeschoss des Turms“, meinte Shepard nach einem Blick auf sein Universalwerkzeug. „Zur Ratskammer geht es hier entlang.“

Sie folgten dem Wartungstunnel und kamen schließlich in dem großen Raum heraus, der die gesamte obere Etage des Präsidiumsturms einnahm. Kaidan erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn das erste Mal betreten hatten, bei ihrer ersten Audienz vor dem Rat. Damals war er von der Schönheit und Eleganz des Raums beeindruckt gewesen und überall waren Menschen und Aliens herumgelaufen, um irgendwelchen wichtigen politischen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.

Doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu spüren. Die Bäume standen in Flammen, der Springbrunnen war versiegt und zahlreiche Wände wiesen Einschusslöcher auf. Kaidan sah keine Leichen, aber auf der ersten Treppe stiegen sie über eine Pfütze mit einer dicken, grünen Flüssigkeit hinweg: Salarianer-Blut. Kaidans Magen zog sich zusammen.

Zwei Geth traten ihnen in den Weg und wurde von Wrex‘ Biotiken achtlos beiseite geschleudert. Es beunruhigte Kaidan, dass Saren nicht mehr Wachen postiert hatte. Kamen sie zu spät?

Sie erklommen die letzte Treppe und betraten schließlich die Ratskammer. Der Balkon, auf dem sonst die drei Ratsmitglieder gestanden hatten, war leer, nicht jedoch das Podest davor. Eine einzelne Gestalt stand dort und blickte auf ein holografisches Display, welches vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. Kaidan musste nicht erst die markanten Stacheln erkennen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um einen Turianer handelte.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, Shepard“, höhnte Saren und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Die Stimme des Turianers klang seltsam in Kaidans Ohren, ohne dass er genau benennen konnte, was anders war als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Mit der Pistole im Anschlag trat Shepard auf Saren zu. „Rechtzeitig wofür?“

„Die letzte Konfrontation“, antwortete der Turianer. „Wir haben doch beide mit so einem Ende gerechnet.“

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, genau das hier zu vermeiden.“

Sarens Augen verengten sich. „Sie haben verloren, Shepard. Das wissen Sie, oder? In wenigen Minuten hat Sovereign die Kontrolle über alle Systeme der Citadel. Das Portal wird sich öffnen. Die Reaper werden zurückkehren.“

„Ich habe noch einige Asse im Ärmel“, erwiderte der Commander. „Also warum heben Sie nicht brav die Hände und treten von der Konsole zurück?“

Er hob seine Pistole und zielte geradewegs zwischen Sarens Augen, doch der Turianer schnaubte nur abfällig.

„Sie glauben, Sie wären mir überlegen, weil Sie in der Überzahl sind“, sprach er. „Aber ich habe mich seit unserer letzten Begegnung verändert, Shepard. Mich verbessert. Sovereign hat mich … mit Upgrades ausgestattet.“

Shepard starrte Saren ungläubig an. „Upgrades? Sie meinen, Sie haben ein Sovereign-Implantat? Sind Sie verrückt?!“

„Nicht verrückt, sondern vollkommen“, lautete die Antwort. „Ich sollte Ihnen danken, Shepard. Nach Virmire musste ich immer an das denken, was Sie gesagt haben. Dass Sovereign mich manipuliert. Mich indoktriniert. Die Zweifel begannen an mir zu nagen. Sovereign spürte mein Zögern und ich bekam ein Implantat, um meine Entschlossenheit zu stärken!“

„Haben die ihm auch neue Stimmbänder verpasst?“, murmelte Wrex. „Der Typ klingt, als würde er durch ‘ne Blechdose reden.“

Offenbar war Kaidan nicht der einzige, der den merkwürdigen Hall in Sarens Stimme bemerkt hatte.

„Nun habe ich keine Zweifel mehr“, fuhr der Turianer mit seiner Litanei fort. „Ich glaube an Sovereign. Ich verstehe, dass die Reaper organische Wesen benötigen. Schließen Sie sich uns an, Shepard, dann findet Sovereign auch einen Platz für Sie!“

Shepard schnaubte. „Oh Mann, jetzt ist er vollkommen durchgedreht. ‚Schließen Sie sich uns an.‘ Wirklich? Geht es noch klischeehafter?“

„50 Credits, dass er gleich noch etwas von Schicksal faselt“, erwiderte Wrex. Shepard ignorierte den Kroganer.

„Sovereign kontrolliert Sie durch die Implantate!“, rief er Saren entgegen. „Erkennen Sie das denn nicht?“

Der Turianer schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Beziehung ist symbiotisch. Organe und Maschine verbinden sich zu einer Einheit von Fleisch und Stahl. Die Stärken beider bleiben, die Schwächen verschwinden! Ich bin eine Vision der Zukunft, Shepard. Die Evolution allen organischen Lebens. Das ist unser Schicksal!“ – Bei diesen Worten grinste Wrex triumphierend. – „Schließen Sie sich uns an und erleben Sie Ihre Wiedergeburt!“

Für Kaidan klang das nicht unbedingt nach einem erstrebenswerten Dasein. Er mochte seine Organe so, wie sie waren, besten Dank. Und Sarens blecherne Stimme ging ihm bereits gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Verdammt, einem Teil von Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass das hier falsch ist!“, rief Shepard aufgebracht. „Sie sind immer noch ein organisches Wesen! Sie können dagegen ankämpfen!“

Kaidan erwartete einen weiteren fanatischen Redeschwall als Antwort, doch zu seiner Überraschung blieb Saren still. Irrte er sich oder wirkte der Turianer nachdenklich? Oder sogar … zweifelnd?

_Ist es möglich, dass …?_

Auch Shepard schien Sarens Zögern zu bemerken und sprach sofort weiter. „Sovereign hat noch nicht gewonnen. Ich kann verhindern, dass er die Kontrolle über die Station übernimmt. Treten Sie zur Seite, dann wird die Invasion nie geschehen! Wir müssen uns den Reapern nicht unterwerfen, um zu überleben! _Ihr_ _Volk_ muss sich nicht unterwerfen, Saren!“

Bei dem letzten Satz taumelte der Turianer einen Schritt zurück, als hätte Shepard ihn geschlagen.

„Vie-vielleicht haben Sie Recht“, murmelte Saren und für einen Moment klang seine Stimme wieder ganz normal. „Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Chance für … Aaaarrgh!“

Sarens Schmerzensschrei durchschnitt die Luft. Alarmiert sahen sie mit an, wie sich der Turianer an den Kopf griff und sein ganzer Körper sich krümmte.

„Was ist los?“, rief Shepard. „Was ist mit Ihnen?“

„Die … die Implantate … Sovereign ist zu stark“, keuchte Saren. „Ich kann nicht …“

Zitternd richtete er sich auf und sah Shepard in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht mehr gegen Sovereign ankämpfen. Also muss ich das Ihnen überlassen, Shepard. Leben Sie wohl.“

Und bevor irgendeiner von ihnen reagieren konnte, hielt sich der Turianer seine eigene Pistole an den Kopf und drückte ab. Fassungslos sahen sie mit an, wie Sarens Leichnam vom Podest stürzte und durch den Glasboden brach, der die Ratskammer vom Geschoss darunter abtrennte. Dann war er außer Sicht.

Für einen Moment sprach keiner ein Wort.

„Das war’s?“, fragte Wrex schließlich ungläubig. „Da jagen wir dieses Arschloch monatelang quer durch die Galaxie und jetzt knallt der sich einfach selbst ab?!“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel davon überhaupt noch Saren war“, erwiderte Shepard und steckte seine Pistole weg. Dann lief er zum Podest und berührte das Holo-Display. Abwechselnd gab er etwas in die Steuerkonsole und in sein Universalwerkzeug ein und wie auf Ilos schien er genau zu wissen, was er tun musste. Die Wirkung dieses Dechiffrierers wurde Kaidan immer unheimlicher, aber er musste zugeben, dass er verdammt nützlich war.

Shepards Kameraden warteten angespannt und zuckten zusammen, als dieser plötzlich einen triumphierenden Laut ausstieß.

„Es hat funktioniert!“, rief der Commander aufgeregt. „Vigils Datei ist hochgeladen. Ich habe die Kontrolle über die Citadel-Systeme. Ich kann …“

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Es war ein Geräusch, wie Kaidan es noch nie gehört hatte. Es klang metallisch und gleichzeitig wie der wütende Schrei eines Lebewesens. Das Dröhnen schien sich geradewegs in seinen Kopf zu bohren und als es nach scheinbar endlosen Sekunden wieder verstummte, atmete Kaidan erleichtert auf.

Doch diese Erleichterung schlug sofort in Sorge um, als er Shepard ansah. Die Augen des Commanders waren weit aufgerissen und sein Gesicht eine ganze Spur blasser.

„Dieses Geräusch …“, flüsterte er, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht.

Liara schlang die Arme um den Körper. „Ja, das war entsetzlich. Was war das nur?“

„Der Kriegsschrei der Reaper“, kam die Antwort des Commanders.

Die anderen sahen verwundert zu Shepard.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Kaidan. „Woher …“

„Ich bin mir sicher, weil ich dieses verdammte Geräusch seit Monaten in meinem Kopf höre, wann immer mein Gehirn sich entscheidet, diese verdammte Vision dieses verdammten protheanischen Senders abzuspielen!“, brach es aus Shepard heraus. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, ehe er tief durchatmete. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme ruhiger. „Ich habe nie begriffen, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Jetzt verstehe ich es.“

Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf der Stirn des Commanders und er warf einen vielsagenden Blick aus dem riesigen Fenster der Ratskammer.

„Sovereign ist sauer“, verkündete er grimmig und wie zur Bestätigung stieß der Reaper erneut seinen markerschütternden Schrei aus.

„Dann scheinst du offensichtlich was richtig gemacht zu haben“, meinte Kaidan. „Können wir von hier aus die Arme öffnen? Vielleicht kann die Citadel-Flotte Sovereign erledigen, bevor er die Kontrolle über die Station zurückerlangt.“

„Versuch, einen Kommunikationskanal zu öffnen“, schlug Liara vor. „Wir müssen wissen, was da draußen vor sich geht.“

Shepard nickte und bediente die Steuerkonsole. „Ich glaube, ich habe die Frequenz gefunden. Ich werde …“

_„… die Destiny Ascension. Hauptantrieb offline. Kinetische Barriere um 40 Prozent gesunken. Der Rat ist an Bord. Ich wiederhole: Der Rat ist an Bord.“_

Eine weibliche Stimme ertönte aus der Konsole, vermutlich eine Asari-Offizierin von der Destiny Ascension. Sie klang verzweifelt.

„ _Bitte, wenn uns irgendjemand hören kann: Wir brauchen Hilfe!“_ , flehte die Stimme.

Shepard biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war dem Commander anzusehen, dass er nichts lieber tun würde, als dem Flaggschiff der Citadel zur Hilfe zu kommen, aber was konnten sie von hier aus tun? Waren sie gezwungen, hilflos mit anzuhören, wie die Ascension unterging?

Doch in diesem Moment entschied sich das Universum, das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden.

_„Normandy an die Citadel. Normandy an die Citadel. Verdammt, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie das sind, Commander!“_

„Joker?!“, fragte Shepard verdutzt.

_„Puh, Sie leben noch! Garrus schuldet mir 30 Credits.“_

Shepard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Joker, wo stecken Sie?“

_„Wir sind im Andura-Sektor bei der gesamten Arcturus-Flotte.“_

Und plötzlich verspürte Kaidan wieder Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. „Das ist die Flotte von Admiral Hackett!“, sprach er aufgeregt. „Joker hat die Allianz geholt!“

 _„Naja, eigentlich war’s eher ’ne Zufallsbegegnung. Aber Admiral Hackett bestellt Grüße“_ , fuhr Joker fort. _„Hören Sie, wir haben den Notruf der Citadel empfangen, Commander. Wir können die Ascension retten. Öffnen Sie einfach das Portal an der Citadel, dann schicken wir die Kavallerie rein!“_

Wrex schnaubte. „Das würde ich mir gut überlegen, Shepard. Viele eurer Leute werden dabei draufgehen. Willst du wirklich Menschenleben opfern, um diese Arschlöcher von Ratsmitgliedern zu retten? Es wäre klüger, eure Flotte zurückzuhalten, bis sich die Arme öffnen und die Flotte Sovereign angreifen kann.“

Shepard schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier ist wichtiger als die Menschheit, Wrex. Die Reaper sind eine Gefahr für jede organische Spezies. Wenn wir jetzt nicht zusammenhalten, haben wir schon verloren.“ Der Commander gab etwas in die Steuerkonsole ein. „Okay, das Portal ist offen. Kommen Sie rein, Joker, und retten Sie die Ascension!“

_„Verstanden, Sir. Normandy out.“_

Kaidan nickte Shepard zu. „Der Rat ist dir hiernach einiges schuldig.“

„Vielleicht reicht es ja, um unsere kleine Meuterei zu vergessen“, erwiderte der Commander und lächelte schief. „Immer vorausgesetzt, wir werden diese mechanische Riesenzecke da draußen los, bevor sie die Apokalypse über uns bringt.“

„Was ist die Apokalypse?“, fragte Liara verwundert.

Shepard sah so aus, als wollte er antworten, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

„Weißt du was: Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir das hier überleben.“

°°°°°

Joker deaktivierte das Mikrofon, ließ aber den Kanal offen, für den Fall, dass Shepard weitere Befehle für ihn hatte. Dann warf er einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter zu Navigator Pressly. Joker gab es nur widerwillig zu, aber der Mann gab als Befehlshaber eine bessere Figur ab, als er erwartet hatte. Unbeirrt wies Pressly den Crewmitgliedern ihre Positionen zu und bereitete sie auf das kommende Gefecht vor, während er gleichzeitig über Funk das Manöver mit Admiral Hackett abstimmte.

Natürlich wäre es Joker tausendmal lieber gewesen, wenn Shepard die Befehle an Bord erteilt hätte, aber es beruhigte ihn zu sehen, dass sein Executive Office wusste, was er tat.

„In Ordnung, Joker, vollführen Sie den Portalsprung“, wies Pressly ihn an. „Die Flotte wird uns folgen. Wir bilden die Speerspitze.“

Joker grinste. Das war genau die Position, die der Normandy und ihrer Crew gebührte.

„Zu Befehl, Sir.“

Sie sprangen durch das Portal und fanden sich gleich darauf im Serpent-Nebel wieder. Vor ihnen lag die Citadel, wobei der Anblick der geschlossenen Arme etwas Befremdliches hatte. Um sie herum trieben zahlreiche Wrackteile und in einigem Abstand erkannte Joker die Destiny Ascension. Das riesige Asari-Schiff hatte schwere Schäden davongetragen und wurde von mindestens dreißig Geth-Schiffen umschwärmt, die ohne Erbarmen feuerten.

„Okay, die brauchen wirklich unsere Hilfe“, murmelte Joker. „Zeit für Heldentaten.“

Zur Rechten der Normandy materialisierte sich ein Kreuzer der Allianz und gleich darauf erschien ein weiterer zu ihrer Linken. Nach und nach tauchten immer mehr Allianz-Schiffe aus dem Portal auf, bis Joker nicht mehr in der Lage war, sie zu zählen. Der Anblick der Flotte erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und ohne zu zögern, nahm er seinen Platz an der Spitze der Formation ein. Sie verloren keine Zeit und eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Geth-Schiffe rund um die Ascension.

Die Geschütze der Normandy erwachten zum Leben und Joker war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Garrus seine Finger am Abzug hatte. Pressly mochte immer noch kein großer Freund von Turianern sein, aber auch er wusste, dass Garrus der beste Schütze war, den sie an Bord hatten. Der Navigator hatte deshalb nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und ihm einen Platz auf dem Geschützdeck zugewiesen. Und so wie es aussah, machte der Turianer da unten einen verdammt guten Job.

Als das erste der Geth-Schiffe in Stücke geschossen wurde, stieß Joker einen Jubelschrei aus. Er erwartete halb, dass Pressly ihn für diesen Ausbruch zur Ordnung rufen würde, doch ein Blick auf den Navigator zeigte dessen triumphierendes Grinsen. Joker brauchte einen Moment, ehe er diesen ungewohnten Anblick verarbeitet hatte. Vielleicht war der Stock in Presslys Arsch doch nicht so groß, wie er immer geglaubt hatte.

Gezielt nahm die Allianz sich ein Geth-Schiff nach dem anderen vor und obwohl auch ihre Seite Verluste erfuhr, wurde schon nach wenigen Minuten klar, wer die Oberhand in diesem Gefecht behalten würde. Für jeden Kreuzer, den die Allianz verlor, zerstörte sie gleichzeitig vier feindliche Schiffe. Als nach endlosen Minuten auch die letzte Geth-Fregatte in Flammen aufging, atmete Joker erleichtert auf. Der Pilot wusste, würde er seinem Gehirn auch nur für einen Moment erlauben, die Anzahl ihrer Toten zu schätzen, käme er locker auf ein oder zwei Tausend. Aber dennoch war das hier ein Sieg.

„Destiny Ascension, Sie sind gerettet“, funkte Joker. „Ich wiederhole: Sie sind _gerettet_!“

 _„Der Göttin sei Dank“_ , kam die Antwort. _„Wir stehen in Ihrer Schuld, Allianz.“_

 _„Noch ist der Job nicht beendet“_ , mischte sich die Stimme von Admiral Hackett ein. _„Die Citadel öffnet sich. Alle Schiffe reinfliegen. Konzentriert euch auf die Sovereign!“_

Tatsächlich, die Arme der Station bewegten sich wieder auseinander. Shepard musste herausgefunden haben, wie er sie bedienen konnte.

Sobald genügend Platz war, steuerte Joker die Normandy durch den sich öffnenden Spalt hindurch und ins Innere der Station. Sofort entdeckte er die Sovereign. Der Reaper hockte auf dem Präsidiumsturm wie ein hässlicher Weihnachtsengel auf der Spitze eines Tannenbaums. Es wurde Zeit, ihn von dort runterzuholen.

„Also auf in Runde zwei“, murmelte Joker und hielt mit dem Schiff geradewegs auf die Sovereign zu.

°°°°°

Als Shepard hörte, dass die Ascension und der Rat außer Gefahr waren, atmete er auf. Ohne Saren und die Geth hatten sie nur noch einen einzigen Feind, um den sie sich Sorgen machen mussten. Und zugegeben, dieser Feind war mächtig, aber dennoch war Sovereign nun allein. Und eine ganze Flotte der Allianz, noch dazu kommandiert von einem alten Haudegen wie Admiral Hackett, war eine Streitmacht, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte.

_Sie müssen es einfach schaffen, Sovereign zu vernichten!_

Shepards Aufgabe hier war erfüllt und alles, was er nun tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass es gereicht hatte. Vigil hatte gesagt, seine Datei würde Sovereign nur vorübergehend aus der Hauptsteuereinheit aussperren. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, den Reaper auszuschalten, ehe dieser die Kontrolle zurückerlangte … Shepard wünschte, er wäre in diesem Moment auf der Normandy. Dort könnte er sich wenigstens nützlich machen.

Sein Blick fiel nach unten auf das zersplitterte Glas, durch das Sarens Leichnam gestürzt war.

„Wir sollten sichergehen, dass er wirklich tot ist“, meinte Shepard zu seinen Kameraden. „Ich will keine unschönen Überraschungen erleben. Nicht, nachdem wir dem Mistkerl so lange hinterhergejagt sind.“

Die anderen stimmten zu und behutsam kletterten sie auf die untere Ebene. Dort befand sich eine Art Garten mit Steinbänken und grüner Rasenfläche. Vermutlich sollte er den Politikern zur Erholung dienen, wenn ihnen nach den stundenlangen Debatten die Köpfe rauchten. Die dunkelblaue Blutlache und der tote Turianer darin störte die Atmosphäre jedoch etwas. Wrex ging zu dem Leichnam und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, ehe er seine Pistole zückte und Saren ein weiteres Loch im Kopf verpasste.

„Wenn dieses Arschloch nicht vorher schon tot war, ist er es wenigstens jetzt“, meinte der Kroganer zufrieden.

„Eine Sorge weniger“, kommentierte Kaidan und Shepard konnte ihm nur vollen Herzens beipflichten. Es war etwas unbefriedigend, dass sie Saren nicht selbst hatten erledigen können, aber letzten Endes zählte nur, dass der Abtrünnige keine Gefahr mehr darstellte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Liara.

Shepard spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Kameraden auf sich. Ja, was jetzt? Sollten sie noch länger hier im Turm verweilen und das Hauptsteuerpult bewachen? Oder wäre es besser, diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen?

„Da draußen sind jetzt die Allianz-Schiffe“, überlegte er laut. „Die werden das Feuer auf Sovereign und den Turm eröffnen. Das könnte für uns hier übel ausgehen. Besser wir verschwinden.“

Kaidan nickte. „Wir sollten versuchen, Captain Anderson oder Botschafter Udina zu finden. Vielleicht wissen sie mehr darüber, was hier vorgeht, als wir.“

Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Sie machten sich gerade daran, den Garten zu verlassen, als plötzlich ein lautes Knistern hinter ihnen erklang. Alarmiert drehte Shepard sich rum und riss die Augen auf. Rote Blitze zuckten um Sarens Leichnam herum. Sie schienen direkt aus dem toten Körper zu kommen und ohne Vorwarnung rollte plötzlich eine Energiewelle durch den Raum, die Shepard und sein Team von den Füßen fegte. Benommen schüttelte der Spectre den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Ein Blick zu seinen Kameraden verriet ihm, dass alle unverletzt waren. Immerhin eine gute Nachricht.

Rasch sah Shepard wieder zu Sarens Leichnam und im nächsten Moment klappte seine Kinnlade nach unten. Der tote Turianer stand aufrecht und glühte in einem roten Licht, das aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien. Der gesamte Körper wandte sich und zuckte, so als litte er unerträgliche Schmerzen. Entsetzt sahen Shepard und seine Kameraden mit an, wie Sarens Haut und Fleisch dahinschmolzen, bis nur noch ein groteskes Skelett aus Knochen und Metall übrigblieb. Die Glieder des Turianers zogen sich in die Länge und es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie von Sehnen zusammengehalten wurden oder von den Kabeln, die sich durch den gesamten Körper zogen. Doch am verstörendsten war der Anblick von Sarens Schädel, aus dessen leeren Augenhöhlen ein rotes Licht herausstrahlte. Die Transformation hatte seinen Unterkiefer zerstört, sodass ein großes Loch in seinem Kopf prangte, durch das Shepard geradewegs in dessen Inneres blicken konnte. Alles, was er dort sah, waren noch mehr Kabel.

„Oh Scheiße“, murmelte Wrex. „Das ist echt krank.“

„Ich sagte ihm doch, das mit dem Reaper-Implantat war eine dämliche Idee“, erwiderte Shepard kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wie die Husk-Version eines Turianers aussieht.“

Liara verzog das Gesicht. „Ich lerne gerne neue Dinge, aber auf dieses Wissen hätte ich getrost verzichten können.“

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass dieser Saren hier friedlicher ist als der alte?“, fragte Kaidan und zückte seine Waffe.

Die Antwort darauf erhielten sie umgehend.

 ** _„Ich bin Sovereign“_** , kam es von der Kreatur, die eben noch Saren gewesen war. „ ** _Und diese Station gehört mir!“_**

Es war Shepard ein Rätsel, wie der Husk in der Lage war zu sprechen, denn sowohl die Zunge als auch die Stimmbänder des Turianers waren dahin.

„Du bist ein echt schlechter Verlierer, Sovereign, weißt du das?“, rief der Commander der Kreatur zu.

Diese zischte bedrohlich und sprang dann ohne Vorwarnung in die Luft. Fluchend eröffneten Shepard und seine Kameraden das Feuer, doch Saren war so flink, dass er jeder Kugel auswich. In einem Augenblick lungerte er in der Ecke rechts über ihnen, im nächsten Moment befand er sich in ihrem Rücken. Als Wrex schließlich einen glücklichen Treffer landete, prallte der Schuss wirkungslos an einer Energiebarriere ab.

„Das Ding hat Schilde! Wollt ihr mich verarschen?!“, brüllte der Kroganer aufgebracht.

„Dann müssen wir eben etwas anderes versuchen!“, rief Kaidan zurück und steckte seine Pistole weg. Er aktivierte seine Biotiken und riss eine der Steinbänke aus dem Boden. Mit einer Geste seiner Hand schleuderte er sie auf den untoten Turianer, doch noch bevor die Bank ihn erreicht hatte, schoss ein roter Blitz aus Sarens Brust und zerschmetterte sie.

„Ernsthaft, jetzt schießt dieses Ding auch noch mit Energieblitzen um sich?“, regte Wrex sich auf. „Das wird immer absurder!“

Es folgten weitere Blitze und rasch duckte sich das Team hinter die verbliebenen Steinbänke. Das würde kein so leichter Kampf werden, wie sie gehofft hatten.

„Ich nehm alles zurück“, sprach Shepard. „Diese Reaper-Implantante sind ziemlich praktisch. Nettes Upgrade. Also zumindest wenn man auf seinen freien Willen verzichten kann und so.“

„Danke, ich verzichte“, antwortete Kaidan trocken. „Irgendeine Idee, wie wir dieses Ding kleinkriegen?“

„Wie wär’s, wenn wir ihm alles entgegenschleudern, was wir haben?“

„Brillante Strategie. Lernt man sowas bei der N7-Ausbildung?“

„Jup. Wenn die Allianz schon Hunderttausende Credits in dich investiert, will sie sichergehen, dass du für alle Situationen gerüstet bist.“

„Gut zu wissen, dass meine Steuergelder sinnvoll eingesetzt werden.“

Shepard spürte förmlich, wie Liara mit den Augen rollte, auch wenn er es dank ihres Helms nicht sehen konnte. Okay, vielleicht war gerade nicht der beste Zeitpunkt für ein Wortgeplänkel mit Kaidan. Sie hatten derzeit andere Probleme.

„Also gut, hört zu: Wir verteilen uns und kreisen ihn ein. Bleibt dicht an der Wand, damit er nicht in eurem Rücken auftauchen kann!“, befahl Shepard. Es war keine besonders ausgefeilte Strategie, aber besser als nichts. Die anderen stimmten zu und dann sprinteten sie gleichzeitig in verschiedene Richtungen.

Sarens Kopf zuckte hin und her. Offenbar wusste der Husk nicht, welches der Teammitglieder er verfolgen sollte. Aber dann richtete er seinen Blick auf die Decke und Shepard wurde klar, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Oh Shit! Zurück, zurück!“, brüllte er in sein Funkgerät, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem gezielten Energiestoß brachte Saren die Decke über ihnen zum Einsturz und eine Lawine aus Schutt und Glas regnete auf Shepards Kameraden herab. Der Commander konnte gerade noch sehen, wie eine biotische Barriere aufflackerte, dann war er von seinem Team abgeschnitten.

Und allein mit dem untoten Turianer.

„Kaidan, Liara, Wrex! Hört ihr mich?“, fragte Shepard und bemühte sich, die Panik zu unterdrücken. „Antwortet mir!“

 _„Wir … wir sind okay“_ , erklang Kaidans Stimme in seinem Ohr und Shepard atmete auf. _„Aber wir stecken fest.“_

„Kein Wunder, das halbe Obergeschoss ist auf euch runtergekracht“, erwiderte der Spectre, während er und Saren sich abschätzend beäugten. Keiner von ihnen schien sich als Erster rühren zu wollen.

 _„Wir versuchen uns freizuschaufeln“_ , sprach Wrex. _„Aber das könnte ein Weilchen dauern.“_

„Macht nichts Leichtsinniges!“, befahl Shepard und kam sich dabei wie der größte Heuchler aller Zeiten vor. „Ich komme schon klar hier.“

 _„Shepard …“_ , hörte er abermals Kaidans Stimme und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er dessen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Gedanke brachte Shepard zum Lächeln

„Ich komme klar“, versicherte Shepard mit Nachdruck und richtete dann erneut seine Waffe auf den Husk.

„Also, Saren oder Sovereign oder wer immer du jetzt auch bist, jetzt sind’s nur noch du und ich. Ein guter alter Showdown, das hast du doch gewollt, nicht wahr?“

Der Husk blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und schoss eine Reihe von Energieblitzen auf Shepard ab. Eine ganze Weile schaffte der Spectre es, den Angriffen auszuweichen, und konnte sogar selbst ein paar Mal zurückfeuern. Die meisten Schüsse prallten wirkungslos an Sarens Schilden ab, doch dann fand einer sein Ziel und riss ein Loch in dessen rechten Arm.

Shepard erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment des Triumphes, aber schnell wurde klar, dass der untote Turianer sich nicht um den Treffer scherte.

 _Kann dieses Ding überhaupt noch Schmerzen empfinden? Können_ Reaper _Schmerzen empfinden?_

Shepard hoffte es. Er hatte große Lust, Sovereign leiden zu lassen. Doch lange war ihm seine Genugtuung nicht vergönnt, denn im nächsten Moment fanden gleich drei von Sarens Blitzen ihr Ziel und rissen den Commander ein weiteres Mal zu Boden. Stöhnend bemühte er sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Eine Alarmanzeige in Shepards Helm schrillte auf und verriet ihm, dass seine Schilde im kritischen Bereich waren. Noch so einen Treffer würde er nicht mehr wegstecken.

Aber immerhin, bis hierhin hatten seine Schilde ihren Dienst getan. Wenn Shepard das hier überlebte, würde er dem Hersteller seiner Kampfpanzerung einen Präsentkorb schicken.

Er hatte es bis auf seine Knie geschafft, als er das inzwischen vertraute Knistern von Elektrizität hörte. Instinktiv rollte der Commander sich zur Seite und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein roter Blitz genau dort einschlug, wo er eben noch gekniet hatte.

Das war zu knapp gewesen, selbst für Shepards Geschmack. Er beschloss, am Boden zu bleiben, um ein kleineres Ziel abzugeben, und rollte weiter über den Rasen. Erst als er eine Steinsäule in seinem Rücken spürte, wagte er es, innezuhalten und sich aufzurichten. In der Deckung der Säule stand er vorsichtig auf und suchte den Raum nach Saren ab. Doch von dem Husk war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Bevor Shepard begriff, was das hieß, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Griff um sein rechtes Handgelenk und dann wurde er die Höhe gezogen. Die Wucht, mit der er rücklings gegen die Säule gestoßen wurde, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und für einige Sekunden rang er nach Atem. Dann wurde ihm klar, in welcher Position er sich befand

Direkt vor ihm stand Saren und hielt ihn an einem Arm empor, als wäre der Commander nicht mehr als eine Stoffpuppe. Glühende Augenhöhlen starrten ihn an. Shepard versuchte, seine Hand aus Sarens Griff zu befreien, um seine Pistole zu benutzen, doch die Klaue des Husks hielt ihn wie ein Schraubstock gefangen. Shepards Schulter begann bereits zu protestieren und als Saren seinen Griff weiter verstärkte, zog Shepard schmerzhaft die Luft ein.

 ** _„Sie können nicht gewinnen“_** , sprach die Kreatur in Sovereigns dröhnender Stimme. **_„Dieser Körper ist dem Ihrem weit überlegen. Ihr organischen Wesen seid minderwertig.“_**

„Mag sein“, presste Shepard zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Aber weißt du, worin wir organischen Wesen richtig gut sind?“

Er stellte sich vor, dass der Husk verwirrt dreingeschaut hätte, wenn er noch so etwas wie Mimik besessen hätte.

**_„Worin?“_ **

„Im Improvisieren.“ Und damit riss Shepard seinen linken Arm in die Höhe, aktivierte per Sprachsteuerung sein Universalwerkzeug und gab dann den Befehl zur Überlastung. Das Brennen von Elektrizität machte sich in seinem Unterarm breit. Ohne zu zögern rammte Shepard seine Faust durch das klaffende Loch in Sarens Unterkiefer und sandte den Stromstoß direkt in dessen Schädel.

Sofort erschlaffte der Griff des Husks und Shepard fiel stöhnend zu Boden. Auf dem Rücken robbend bemühte er sich sofort, Abstand zu der Kreatur zu gewinnen, deren ganzer Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken begann. Rote Blitze zogen sich die metallene Wirbelsäule entlang und dann leuchtete Sarens Brustkorb auf, so als würde sich die gesamte Energie dort anstauen. Shepard schaffte es gerade noch, hinter einer Steinbank in Deckung zu gehen, als Sarens Körper sich aufblähte und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte.

Für einen Moment starrte der Commander auf die rauchenden Überreste des Husks, ehe er sich auf den Rücken rollte und erleichtert liegenblieb. Den pochenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter und das Brennen in seinem linken Arm ignorierte er für den Augenblick.

 _„Shepard, verdammt, was war das?“_ , drang Kaidans panische Stimme an sein Ohr. Ein hysterisches Lachen entfuhr Shepard und falls seine Kameraden dachten, ihr Commander hätte den Verstand verloren, behielten sie es freundlicherweise für sich.

 _„Shepard … alles in Ordnung?“_ , fragte Liara behutsam nach.

„J-ja“, japste Shepard und bemühte sich, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. „Alles in Ordnung. Saren ist eliminiert.“

 _„Diesmal endgültig, hoffe ich“_ , kam es von Wrex.

Verdammt, jetzt hatte dieser Kroganer es geschafft, Shepard paranoid zu machen. Es war praktisch unmöglich, dass Saren die Explosion überlebt hatte. Andererseits war der Turianer schon vorher tot gewesen, also widersprachen die Geschehnisse der letzten fünfzehn Minuten ohnehin bereits jedweder Logik. Also kam Shepard stöhnend wieder auf die Beine und schlurfte zu den Überresten des Husks, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser wirklich eliminiert war.

Viel war von ihm nicht mehr übrig: nur noch ein Stück des Schädels, verbunden mit dem oberen Teil des Rückgrats, an dem noch einige Rippen und etliche Kabel und Schläuche hingen. Und trotzdem schien noch ein bisschen Energie in dem Husk zu stecken, wenn Shepard das rote Flackern der Augenhöhlen richtig deutete.

„Ich würde sagen, du hast verloren, Sovereign“, murmelte der Spectre, denn ja verdammt, so viel Genugtuung durfte er sich erlauben. „Und die Flotte da draußen wird mit deiner anderen Form kurzen Prozess machen. Dein Plan ist gescheitert!“

Eine Reihe kratzender Geräusche kamen von dem Husk, die schließlich in Worte übergingen.

 ** _„Sie sind … Narren“_** , sprach Sovereign mit letzter Kraft. **_„Ein einziger Sieg … verhindert nicht das … Unvermeidbare.“_**

„Ach nein? So wie ich das sehe, bleibt das Citadel-Portal geschlossen. Der Rest der Reaper bleibt im Orkusnebel gefangen.“

**_„So naiv. Das Portal mag … geschlossen sein, aber es ist nicht unser … einziger Weg in Ihre Galaxie. Nur … der schnellste.“_ **

Shepard wurde bleich. Er musste sich verhört haben. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

**_„Sie kamen zu … spät, Mensch. Das Signal ist ausgesandt. Unsere … Legionen sind erwacht. Und sie sind auf dem Weg. Sie werden kommen und eure Welten … werden brennen. Alles, was Sie getan haben, war, Ihr Schicksal … hinauszuzögern.“_ **

„Wann?“, fragte Shepard fordernd. „Wann werden die Reaper hier sein? Antworte, du verdammtes Stück Blech!“

**_„Das ist … irrelevant. Sie … kommen …“_ **

Und damit erlosch das letzte bisschen Licht hinter Sarens Augenhöhlen und Sovereigns Stimme verstummte.

°°°°°

„Woohoo, das war ein sauberer Treffer!“, jubelte Joker und betrachtete das ansehnliche Loch, das in der Hülle der Sovereign klaffte. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, warum ihre Torpedos plötzlich hindurch drangen, nachdem zuvor jeder einzelne abgeprallt war. Aber er würde eine solche Gelegenheit bestimmt nicht hinterfragen.

„Die Schilde sind unten!“, verkündete er über Funk. „Das ist unsere Chance!“

 _„Ihr habt’s gehört, Männer“_ , schaltete sich Admiral Hackett ein. _„Feuer aus allen Rohren!“_

„Aber wieso sind die Schilde von dem Ding erloschen?“, murmelte Pressly neben Joker und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Tali sagte, sie hätte irgendeine Energieverbindung zwischen der Sovereign und dem Turm entdeckt. Wer weiß, was Shepard da drin schon wieder angestellt hat.“

Das sähe dem Commander ähnlich, ihnen den Arsch zu retten, während er nicht mal an Bord war.

Joker ging mit der Normandy auf Abstand und sandte einen Funkspruch an die Flotte.

„An meine Flanke! Wir fliegen rein!“

Drei der Allianz-Kreuzer tauchten hinter der Normandy auf und gemeinsam vollführten sie ein Wendemanöver. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit hielten sie auf die Sovereign zu und zerschossen die Verankerungen. Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich der gewaltige Reaper von der Turmspitze und schwebte zwischen den Armen der Citadel.

„Okay, Zeit für den Todesstoß.“

Irgendwo weit unten auf dem Geschützdeck feuerte Garrus ihren letzten Torpedo ab. Ohne die Schilde glitt er durch die Sovereign hindurch wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter.

Einige wenige Sekunden war alles still und dann zerriss es die Sovereign in einer einzigen Explosion in Stücke.

„Woooohooo! Geschafft!“

Nein, dieser Freudenschrei kam nicht von Joker (auch wenn er ihm auf der Zunge lag). Geschockt starrte der Pilot zu Navigator Pressly, der triumphierend die Arme in die Höhe riss und seinen Jubel zum Ausdruck brachte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe der Mann bemerkte, was er tat. Sofort senkte er die Arme und räusperte sich.

„Ja, ähm … gute Arbeit, Lieutenant“, murmelte er und versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Joker grinste breit. „Immer wieder gerne, Sir.“

Der Navigator erhob sich abrupt und murmelte etwas davon, nach der restlichen Crew zu sehen.

„Bringen Sie die Normandy ins Dock“, befahl er Joker. „Und kontaktieren Sie den Commander.“

„Aye, Sir. Seine letzte Position war auf der oberen Etage des Präsidiumsturms. Dort sollte … Oh Scheiße!“

Bei den letzten Worten des Piloten drehte sich Pressly alarmiert um. Er wollte bereits fragen, was Joker so erschreckt hatte, doch dann blickte er aus dem Fenster und die Frage erübrigte sich.

Die riesigen Trümmerteile der Sovereign schwebten im Raum zwischen den Citadel-Armen. Ohne Gravitation und Luftwiderstand trudelten sie ungebremst in die erstbeste Richtung, was die Raumschiffe in der Nähe zu Ausweichmanövern zwang. Der Turm, der im Zentrum des ganzen Chaos stand, hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen.

Und so sahen Pressly und Joker entsetzt mit an, wie ein Trümmerteil von der Größe der Normandy geradewegs in die Turmspitze krachte - genau durch die Fensterfront der Ratskammer.


	29. Ungehörte Warnungen

_„Warum gabst du mir zu sehen,_

_Was ich doch nicht wenden kann?_

_Das Verhängte muß geschehen,_

_Das Gefürchtete muß nahn.“_

_\- Auszug aus „Kassandra“, Verfasser: Friedrich Schiller,_

_frühes 19. Jahrhundert (galaktische Standardzeitrechnung), Erde_

°°°°°

Das Erste, was Anderson beim Betreten des Obergeschosses tat, war fluchen. Saren und seine Geth hatten einigen Schaden angerichtet und die Trümmerteile der Sovereign, die vor wenigen Minuten in den Turm gekracht waren, taten ihr Übriges. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Shepard und sein Team das Ganze heil überstanden hatten. Anderson bedeutete den beiden Allianz-Soldaten, die ihn begleiteten, wachsam zu sein. Mit gezückten Waffen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch den verwüsteten Raum, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sich noch irgendwelche Geth hier oben befanden. Der Captain konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shepard es versäumt hatte, das Geschoss sorgfältig zu säubern. Aber Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste, wie sie zu Hause auf der Erde zu sagen pflegten.

Als die drei Männer die Ratskammer erreichten, sahen sie, dass ein Großteil des Bodens weggebrochen war. Anderson konnte das Stockwerk darunter, eine Art Garten, sehen und als er einen Moment lauschte, war er sich sicher, Stimmen zu hören. Irgendjemand da unten war offenbar noch am Leben. Anderson hoffte, dass derjenige auf ihrer Seite war.

Der eingestürzte Boden gab eine gute Rampe ab und mit etwas Geschick gelang es den drei Soldaten, nach unten zu klettern. Der Garten hatte definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die meisten Steinbänke waren zerstört, dunkelblaues Blut benetzte den Rasen und die ganze hintere Hälfte des Raumes wurde von dem riesigen Trümmerteil der Sovereign versperrt.

_Verdammt, Shepard, wo stecken Sie?_

„Ist hier jemand? Können Sie mich hören?“, rief Anderson laut.

„Hier unten!“, kam die gedämpfte Antwort ein Stück zu ihrer Rechten.

Anderson und seine Männer machten sich sofort daran, den Schutt an jener Stelle beiseite zu schaffen. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Kroganer, eine Asari und ein Allianz-Offizier, die sich unter einer biotischen Barriere duckten.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen, Lieutenant Alenko“, grüßte Anderson den anderen Mann und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Captain Anderson“, sprach der Lieutenant erleichtert und ließ sich über die Trümmerteile helfen. „Wie viele Gefallen schulden wir Ihnen jetzt?“

„Ich lasse es Sie bei Gelegenheit wissen“, antwortete Anderson lächelnd, während seine Männer Doktor T’Soni und Urdnot Wrex aus dem Loch herauszogen. „Wo steckt Shepard?“

Alenkos Augen wurden groß. „Sie meinen, Sie haben ihn noch nicht gefunden?“

Der Lieutenant wirkte beunruhigt und so verloren sie keine Zeit und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Commander.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Anderson wissen, während sie Steine und Metallteile zur Seite räumten.

„Saren“, antwortet Alenko knapp. „Er war … ein Husk. Oder wie auch immer man die turianische Version eines Husks nennen kann. Er hat die Decke einstürzen lassen und uns von Shepard getrennt. Das Letzte, was ich von Shepard gehört habe, war, dass er Saren ausgeschaltet hat.“

Anderson nickte verstehend. „Admiral Hackett hat gemeldet, dass die Schilde der Sovereign plötzlich versagt haben. So konnte die Flotte diesem Ding den Todesstoß erteilen.“

„Sovereign ist vernichtet?“, fragte Doktor T‘Soni hoffnungsvoll. „Sind Sie sicher?“

„So hat es zumindest der Admiral vor ein paar Minuten berichtet“, erwiderte Anderson. „Und wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, habe ich keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln.“

Er deutete vielsagend auf das abgerissene Stück der Sovereign, das ihnen den Weg versperrte.

„Und … die Schlacht?“, fragte Alenko zögerlich. „Wie hoch sind die Verluste der Flotte?“

Anderson seufzte. „Ich war nicht dabei, Lieutenant, wir alle warten noch auf einen offiziellen Bericht. Aber nach dem, was ich über Funk mitbekommen habe, haben wir da draußen eine Menge guter Soldaten verloren. Die Normandy hat’s allerdings überstanden.“

Alenko wirkte gleichermaßen erleichtert und bestürzt. Der Captain konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Die Chancen standen hoch, dass jeder von ihnen wenigstens ein paar Bekannte und Freunde zu beklagen hatte.

Und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wuchs Andersons Befürchtung, dass Shepard einer dieser Verluste war. Nach Alenkos Schilderung musste das Trümmerteil der Sovereign genau dort eingeschlagen sein, wo er den Commander zuletzt gesehen hatte. War es wirklich möglich, eine solche Kollision zu überleben?

Andersons Hoffnung schwand bereits, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörten.

„Hallo? Ich … äh … könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen …“

Noch bevor die Worte ganz verklungen waren, hatte sich Alenko bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und Anderson beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Sie fanden Shepard am Boden liegend, eingeklemmt unter einem Stahlträger. Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre er verletzt, doch offenbar wollte Alenko sich unbedingt selbst davon überzeugen. Sofort kniete er sich neben den Commander und führte eine Diagnose mit seinem Universalwerkzeug durch.

„Ich bin okay, Kaidan, ehrlich, du musst nur …“, begann Shepard, doch der Lieutenant schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich bin hier der Militärsanitäter, Shepard, also halt einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe und lass mich meinen Job machen!“, bellte er zurück und konzentrierte sich weiter auf sein Universalwerkzeug. Zu Andersons Überraschung verstummte Shepard tatsächlich.

Die Augenbrauen des Captains wanderten in die Höhe. Dies war nicht unbedingt die Art, wie Allianz-Soldaten mit ihren Vorgesetzten sprechen sollten, und auch das vertraute Duzen zwischen den beiden irritierte ihn ein wenig. Andererseits war es als Soldat nichts Ungewöhnliches, enge Freundschaften zu seinen Kameraden zu knüpfen. Ganz besonders, wenn man monatelang gemeinsam auf Mission war.

Immerhin, Alenkos barsche Antwort sorgte dafür, dass Shepard tatsächlich stillhielt, bis der Lieutenant seine Diagnose abgeschlossen hatte. Anderson entschied sich, die Auswertung seiner Beobachtungen auf später zu verschieben. Sie hatten gerade weiß Gott genug andere Sorgen.

Schließlich verkündete Alenko, dass es sicher war, den Stahlträger zu bewegen. Anderson bekam nicht genau mit, welcher der anwesenden Biotiker das Metallstück mit seinen Kräften wegschleuderte, aber er war sofort zur Stelle, um Shepard auf die Beine zu helfen. Der Commander schien keine Probleme zu haben, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen, aber die Art, wie er seinen linken Arm vor die Brust hielt, machte Anderson misstrauisch.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm?“, fragte Lieutenant Alenko auch prompt und aktivierte schon wieder sein Universalwerkzeug.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Lektion ‚Überlasten von elektronischen Systemen‘ während deiner Techniker-Ausbildung?“, erwiderte Shepard und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Sagen wir es so: Die Sicherheitshinweise existieren aus gutem Grund.“

Alenko murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Anderson war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keine allzu freundlichen Worte waren. Shepard zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen. Ja, Anderson würde das Verhalten der beiden später ausgiebig auswerten müssen. Sobald sich das allgemeine Chaos gelegt hatte.

„Wie ist die Situation?“, wollte Shepard wissen und wurde ernst. „Um Saren haben wir uns gekümmert. Wie sieht es auf dem Rest der Citadel aus?“

Anderson erzählte dem Commander das Gleiche, was er schon Lieutenant Alenko mitgeteilt hatte.

„Die C-Sicherheit kümmert sich um die Geth auf der Station. Glücklicherweise beschränken sich die meisten Schäden aufs Präsidium“, erklärte er, während sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhren.

„Die meisten?“, hakte Urdnot Wrex nach.

„Der Turm ist nicht der einzige Ort, der von Trümmersteilen getroffen wurde. Die C-Sicherheit hat zwei Einschläge in den Bezirken gemeldet. Noch ist unklar, wie viele zivile Opfer zu beklagen sind.“

Doktor T’Soni seufzte. „Dieser Sieg hat uns viel gekostet.“

„Und wir haben weniger gewonnen, als wir erhofft hatten“, meinte Shepard. Alle Umstehenden blickten ihn überrascht an.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Commander?“, wollte Anderson wissen. Sie hatten gesiegt oder nicht? Saren war tot, die Sovereign vernichtet, der Citadel-Rat gerettet …

„Die Reaper sind auf dem Weg. Wir haben sie zwar aufgehalten, aber nicht gestoppt.“

Und schon war das winzige Triumphgefühl in Anderson erloschen.

„Aber … aber das Portal!“, stammelte Doktor T’Soni. „Es hat sich nicht geöffnet, oder?“

„Was für ein Portal?“, wollte Anderson wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm so einige Informationen fehlten.

„Das wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Captain“, begann Shepard und dann berichtete er Anderson alles, was sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung zugetragen hatte. Und das war offensichtlich eine Menge. Allein die vielen Informationen, die Shepard von Vigil erhalten hatte, reichten, um Andersons Kopf rauchen zu lassen. Und als er hörte, wie Shepard und sein Team in einem Mako durch ein Massenportal gesprungen waren, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das erklärt zumindest, wie Saren auf die Station und bis in den Präsidiumsturm gelangen konnte, ohne dass jemand es mitbekommen hat“, murmelte der Captain und führte die Gruppe aus dem Gebäude heraus durch das zerstörte Präsidium. Sein Ziel war die Krankenstation unten im Zakera-Bezirk und er hoffte, Shepard wäre zu abgelenkt von seinem Bericht, um es zu bemerken, ehe sie dort ankamen. Die Informationen des Commanders waren wichtig und mussten so schnell wie möglich dem Citadel-Rat und dem Allianz-Oberkommando mitgeteilt werden. Aber Anderson wollte verdammt sein, wenn er nicht vorher dafür sorgen würde, dass Shepards Verletzungen und die seiner Kameraden ordentlich behandelt würden.

„… und dann sagte Saren – oder das Ding, das vorher Saren gewesen war –, dass die Reaper trotzdem einen Weg zu uns finden werden“, beendete Shepard seine Ausführungen. „Sie werden kommen, Anderson. Wir dürfen uns nicht zurücklehnen und Däumchen drehen. Wir müssen nach einem Weg suchen, die Reaper endgültig zu stoppen. Oder uns auf eine Invasion vorbereiten!“

Verdammt, wie sollten sie das dem Rat klar machen? Diese Sturköpfe hatten schon nicht glauben wollen, dass _ein_ Reaper existierte. Wie zum Teufel sollten sie sie überzeugen, dass eine ganze Armee von diesen Ungetümen auf dem Weg zu ihnen war?

Darüber grübelte Anderson noch, nachdem er Shepard und sein Team auf der Krankenstation abgeliefert hatte (unter deutlichem Protest), und begab sich zur Allianz-Zentrale der Citadel. Wie gehofft hatte sich inzwischen auch Admiral Hackett dort eingefunden. Der alte Haudegen wirkte trotz ihres Sieges verstimmt und es brauchte kein Genie, um den Grund dafür zu erahnen. Immerhin war es seine Flotte gewesen, die von der Sovereign und den Geth dezimiert worden war.

„Admiral“, grüßte Anderson ihn. „Schön, dass Sie die Schlacht heil überstanden haben, Sir.“

„Gleichfalls, Captain“, erwiderte Hackett mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie nicht so leicht totzukriegen sind. Kennen Sie den Status von Commander Shepard?“

„Am Leben und weitgehend unverletzt. Aber er hatte beunruhigende Neuigkeiten.“

Hackett verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich hatte er das. Wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt, wenn dieser Tag positiv enden würde.“

Die beiden Männer betraten den Kommunikationsraum des Hauptquartiers, wo sich bereits andere hochrangige Offiziere der Allianz eingefunden hatten. Zu Andersons Missfallen war auch Botschafter Udina anwesend, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Die Führung der Allianz musste so schnell wie möglich alle verfügbaren Informationen austauschen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu klären. Zweifellos würde auch die Diplomatie dabei eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

Über Holo-Felder wurden weitere Angehörige des Oberkommandos zugeschaltet und schon nach kurzer Zeit befanden sich alle in einer regen Debatte über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden. Anderson bemühte sich, alle Informationen wiederzugeben, die er von Shepard erhalten hatte. Sehr bald war er froh, dass der Commander nicht persönlich anwesend war, um diesem Inquisitionskommando Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Vor allem Udina hinterfragte beinahe jeden zweiten Satz und je länger die Besprechung dauerte, umso mehr spürte Anderson die Zweifel bei den anderen Anwesenden.

Admiral Porter war schließlich derjenige, der diese Zweifel offen aussprach. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, ist die Aussage von Commander Shepard das einzige Indiz dafür, dass es sich bei diesem Angriff um mehr als die Tat eines einzelnen durchgeknallten Turianers handelt. Ich möchte dem Commander seine Taten nicht absprechen – wir werden seine Leistung gebührend ehren: Beförderung, Ordensverleihung, der ganze Schnickschnack –, aber es steht außer Frage, dass Shepard die vergangenen Monate unter erheblichem Stress stand. Und einige der Dinge, die er berichtet hat: Visionen, eine antike Rasse von Maschinenwesen, die uns auslöschen wollen … Sie müssen zugeben, das klingt doch sehr weit hergeholt.“

Admiral Hackett schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden hat meine Flotte gegen die Sovereign gekämpft und dabei erhebliche Verluste erlitten. Ich habe diesem Feind gegenübergestanden, Porter, und ich sage Ihnen: Dieses Schiff gehörte keiner Technologie an, die wir je gesehen haben!“

„Das werden die Untersuchungen der nächsten Wochen zeigen müssen“, erwiderte Botschafter Udina ungerührt. „Bis _stichhaltige_ Beweise vorliegen, dass die Soveregin wirklich ein Reaper war, vertritt der Citadel-Rat die Theorie, dass es sich dabei lediglich um ein besonders fortschrittliches Schiff der Geth gehandelt hat. Es wäre unklug, anderweitige Informationen zu verbreiten und eine Panik auszulösen. Die Bewohner der Citadel haben genug durchgemacht.“

„Geth, pah!“, ereiferte sich Hackett. „Wir haben die Geth dezimiert, kaum dass wir durch das Portal kamen. Zwischen ihren Schiffen und der Technologie der Sovereign lagen Millennien! Sie können nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass die Geth so etwas bauen konnten!“

„Dann war es womöglich Saren selbst“, meinte Admiral Porter. „Wir wissen, dass dieser Turianer über erhebliche Ressourcen und Kontakte zu kriminellen Vereinigungen verfügte. Wir haben keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass Saren für jemand anderen gearbeitet hat. Erst recht nicht für diese Reaper, an die Shepard so gerne glauben möchte.“

„Das ist Wahnsinn!“, mischte sich Captain Anderson ein. „Shepard hat uns nie einen Grund gegeben, an seinen Aussagen zu zweifeln! Warum sollte er lügen, was die Reaper betrifft?“

„Saren war in der Lage, eine so mächtige und weise Person wie Matriarchin Benezia zu manipulieren. Es wäre mehr als verzeihlich, wenn der Commander ebenfalls ein Opfer seiner …“

„Sie wollen daran glauben, weil es bequemer ist, als die Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen!“, rief Captain Anderson aufgebracht. „Dass es da draußen wirklich eine Armee von Reapern gibt, die nur darauf wartet, unsere Zivilisation auszulöschen!“

„Nun, für mich klingt _das_ noch viel weiter hergeholt“, meinte Botschafter Udina und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie gesagt, der Citadel-Rat betrachtet diese Tat als Einzelfall. Der nun vorüber ist, wie ich anmerken möchte. Ich rate der Allianz dringend, in dieser Angelegenheit dem Rat zu folgen. Wir wollen doch keine Uneinigkeit säen.“

Die Streitereien dauerten noch eine ganze Weile an und nur wenige der Anwesenden waren bereit, Hacketts und Andersons Standpunkt einzunehmen. Als die Besprechung schließlich vorüber war, verzogen sich die beiden Männer verstimmt in Anderson Büro und hielten ihren eigenen Kriegsrat.

„Wie dürfen das nicht zulassen“, sprach Anderson. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Shepards Warnung vor den Reapern auf taube Ohren stößt und die Angelegenheit unter den Teppich gekehrt wird! Wenn die Bedrohung real ist, haben wir nur eine Chance zu überleben, wenn wir uns dagegen wappnen. Und zwar sofort!“

„Das Allianz-Oberkommando wird der Linie des Citadel-Rats folgen“, meinte Hackett bitter. „Und die Ratsmitglieder sind zu noch größerer Verblendung fähig als diese Schwachköpfe. Wir brauchen Beweise für die Existenz der Reaper.“

„Der Citadel-Rat wird die Trümmerteile der Sovereign untersuchen lassen. Ebenso wie Sarens Leichnam – oder was davon übrig ist. Vielleicht finden die Wissenschaftler etwas, das die Ratsmitglieder überzeugt.“

„Vielleicht. Oder sie ignorieren alles, was sich an Beweisen auftut, und stecken weiterhin den Kopf in den Sand“, knurrte Hackett und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan.“

Der Admiral hob den Kopf und sah Anderson mit einem Blick an, der diesem verriet, dass ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde, was als nächstes aus Hacketts Mund käme.

„Wir benutzen Shepard.“

Jup, Andersons Ahnung war richtig gewesen.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?“, fragte der Captain und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er schätzte den Admiral, aber wenn dieser vorschlug, Shepard als Sündenbock zu missbrauchen, würde er ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen.

Hackett sah ihn mit festem Blick an. „Shepard hat Saren getötet. Shepard hat den Befehl gegeben, den Citadel-Rat zu retten. Nach dem heutigen Tag wird die gesamte Galaxie ihn als Helden feiern. Und einem solchen Helden werden die Leute zuhören. Wenn Shepard öffentlich vor der Rückkehr der Reaper warnt, wird ihn nicht mal der Rat mundtot machen können.“

„Was, Sie haben vor, Shepard zum Bauernopfer zu machen?“, meinte Anderson stirnrunzelnd. „Wir sollen von ihm verlangen, dass er sich gegen den Rat stellt? Gegen die Allianz? Die werden ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen!“

„Ich weiß, was wir ihm damit aufbürden“, erwiderte Hackett. „Und glauben Sie mir, mir gefällt die Vorstellung genauso wenig wie Ihnen. Aber es ist unsere beste Chance! Wenn die Bevölkerung Shepard zuhört, hat auch der Rat keine andere Wahl, als ihm zuzuhören.“

Anderson seufzte. Es war nicht fair, das von Shepard zu verlangen. Die Allianz war nicht gnädig gegenüber Soldaten, die aus der Reihe tanzten. Zugegeben, Shepards Spectre-Status würde ihm einigen Schutz bieten, aber wie viel nützte ihm das wirklich, wenn auch der Citadel-Rat mit ihm unzufrieden war? Doch mit etwas Glück wäre das nur vorübergehend. Mit etwas Glück würden sich wirklich Beweise finden lassen, dass die Bedrohung durch die Reaper real war, und das schon bald. Damit wäre Shepard rehabilitiert.

„Also gut“, stimmte Anderson schließlich widerwillig zu. „Was genau schlagen sie vor?“

°°°

Unauffällig zupfte Shepard am Kragen seiner Paradeuniform herum. Er fand es mehr als albern, sich derart herauszuputzen, obwohl der Platz, auf dem die Zeremonie stattfand, immer noch einem Trümmerfeld glich. Aber vermutlich würde das Kamerateam vom _CitadelNewsNet!_ schon dafür sorgen, dass nichts von der Zerstörung zu sehen war. Shepard wäre es mehr als recht gewesen, auf den ganzen Zirkus zu verzichten und sich wichtigeren Aufgaben zu widmen, aber sowohl der Rat als auch das Allianz-Oberkommando hatten darauf bestanden.

Shepard tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er nicht alleine im Rampenlicht stand. Die Ratsmitglieder wollten ihm persönlich für ihre Rettung danken, aber vor allem diente die Zeremonie dazu, die 2835 Soldaten zu würdigen, die beim Kampf um die Citadel ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Ein Anlass, den der Spectre voll und ganz unterstützte.

Seit der Schlacht waren fünf Tage vergangen, doch erst heute Morgen hatte Shepard es fertiggebracht, endlich die Liste der Gefallenen anzusehen. Viele der Namen darauf waren ihm bekannt gewesen. Zu viele, als dass er sich wirklich über ihren Sieg freuen konnte. Insbesondere in dem Wissen, dass die Reaper immer noch eine Bedrohung darstellten. Und anstatt Besprechungen abzuhalten und Pläne für eine wirkungsvolle Verteidigung zu schmieden, standen sie hier rum und verschwendeten ihre Zeit mit Lobhudelei. Es war frustrierend.

Nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte Shepard den ausschweifenden Reden der verschiedenen Würdenträger und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, verstohlene Blicke zu Kaidan zu werfen, der etwas abseits mit der Normandy-Crew Aufstellung bezogen hatte. Die Paradeuniform stand dem Lieutenant wirklich gut.

 _Wenigstens etwas Erfreuliches_ , dachte sich Shepard und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er durfte es nicht riskieren, dass eine Kameradrohne den Retter der Citadel dabei erwischte, wie dieser sich auf einer Trauerfeier amüsierte.

Um sich von seinen Gedanken über Kaidan abzulenken, legte Shepard sich noch einmal seine eigenen Worte zurecht, die er der Öffentlichkeit mitteilen wollte. Admiral Hackett und Captain Anderson hatten ihm sehr genau zu verstehen gegeben, was seine wahre Rolle bei dieser Zeremonie war. Er sollte Wellen schlagen, die nicht einmal der Rat würde ignorieren können.

Nun, darin war Shepard schon immer gut gewesen.

„… Auch wenn wir diese tapferen Soldaten, die ihr Leben gegeben haben, um das unsere zu retten, nicht zurückholen können, so werden wir ihr Andenken durch unsere Taten in Ehren halten“, drang plötzlich die Stimme der Asari-Ratsherrin zu ihm durch. Klang so, als würde nun endlich der interessante Teil der Ansprache folgen.

„Die Menschheit hat bewiesen, dass sie bereit ist, als Verteidiger und Beschützer unserer Galaxie aufzutreten. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie es wert sind, in unsere Reihen aufgenommen zu werden. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie es wert sind, mit uns im Citadel-Rat zu dienen.“

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge: Seit dem Beitritt der Turianer vor 1200 Jahren war keine Spezies mehr eingeladen worden, einen Sitz im Rat einzunehmen. Dass es ausgerechnet die Menschen waren, denen nun dieses Privileg zuteilwurde, würde einigen Unmut unter den anderen Rassen schüren, so viel war sicher.

Botschafter Udina jedoch zeigte sich über alle Maßen erfreut.

„Im Namen der Menschheit und der Allianz danken wir Ihnen für diese Ehre, die wir demütig annehmen“, sprach er würdevoll.

Natürlich hatten Udina und die Anführer der Allianz schon vor der Zeremonie gewusst, was der Rat plante. Shepard war sogar gefragt worden, wen er als Kandidaten für den menschlichen Ratsitz vorschlug, doch der Commander hatte tunlichst vermieden, sich in die Politik einzumischen. Die Chancen standen hoch, dass es Udina selbst werden würde, immerhin kannte sich kein Mensch besser in der galaktischen Diplomatie aus als der Botschafter. Shepard hätte zwar lieber jemand anderen auf diesem Posten gesehen, aber er konnte dem Rat keinen guten Grund nennen, Udina abzulehnen, außer seiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen den Mann. Und diese öffentlich zu äußern würde den Botschafter vermutlich noch mehr gegen Shepard aufbringen, als das ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Ja, es wäre definitiv besser, wenn Shepard sich aus der Sache heraushielt. Sollten die Politiker entscheiden, wer der erste menschliche Ratsherr wurde.

„Die Niederlage von Saren und den Geth steht für den Beginn einer neuen Ära für die Menschheit und den Citadel-Rat“, verkündete das turianische Ratsmitglied. „Und ebenso für die Spectres.“

Der Turianer sah Shepard erwartungsvoll an, also war das wohl das Stichwort für den Commander, seinerseits das Wort zu ergreifen. In dem Bewusstsein, dass mindestens ein Dutzend Kameras auf ihn gerichtet waren – ebenso wie die Augen von Admiral Hackett und Captain Anderson – trat er dem Ratsherr gegenüber und schüttelte dessen Hand.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dem Rat und der Galaxie zu dienen und den Frieden sicher zu stellen“, antwortete er floskelhaft. Dann holte er gedanklich tief Luft und bereitete sich auf seine nächsten Worte vor.

_Jetzt heißt es alles oder nichts._

„Doch wir dürfen nicht außer Augen lassen, welche Gefahren uns noch immer drohen“, fuhr er mit ernster Miene fort. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Udinas Gesichtszüge entgleisten, und auch die drei Ratsmitglieder sahen plötzlich so aus, als wollten sie Shepard unbedingt das Wort abschneiden. Es hatte eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft gegeben, die ganze Geschichte als den Angriff eines durchgeknallten Ex-Spectres samt seiner Geth-Armee zu behandeln. Ginge es nach dem Rat, sollten die Reaper nicht erwähnt werden, ehe es keine stichhaltigen Beweise für deren Existenz gäbe.

Nun, was Shepard betraf, so besaß er seiner Ansicht nach mehr als genug Beweise und wenn er jetzt nichts sagte, bestand die reale Befürchtung, dass die hohen Tiere die gesamte Geschichte totschweigen würden. Nie im Leben würde Shepard das zulassen.

„Saren und die Geth waren nur Handlanger für die Sovereign“, sprach er unbeirrt weiter. „Und Sovereign selbst war nur die Vorhut. Die Flotte der Reaper wird kommen. Hunderte, vielleicht sogar Tausende von ihnen. Eine Armee, die mächtig genug war, die Zivilisation der Protheaner auszulöschen. Doch gemeinsam werden wir einen Weg finden, sie aufzuhalten.“

Die Journalisten in der Menge tippten fieberhaft auf ihren Datenpads herum. Shepard gab dem Ganzen einen halben Tag, ehe seine Ansprache in jedem Winkel der Galaxie ausgestrahlt wurde. Besser er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Standpunkt eindeutig klar zu machen.

„Um Sovereign zu besiegen, bedurfte es einer ganzen Flotte. Um alle Reaper aufzuhalten, bedarf es der vereinigten Streitkräfte der gesamten Galaxie. Die Menschheit ist bereit, ihren Teil dazu beizutragen. Vereint mit den anderen Spezies sind wir stark genug, jede Herausforderung zu bestehen. Wenn die Reaper kommen, müssen wir Seite an Seite stehen. Wir müssen sie vereint bekämpfen. Und gemeinsam werden wir sie zurück in den Orkusnebel treiben!“

Er sprach über seine Erwartungen, dass der Rat alles nur Erdenkliche unternehmen würde, um sich gegen die Invasion zu wappnen, und verstummte schließlich. Damit war die Saat der Hoffnung gesät. Alles, was Shepard tun konnte, war nun zu hoffen, dass sie aufkeimen würde. Dass die Bewohner der Milchstraße seine Worte ernst nähmen und sich auf die Rückkehr der Reaper vorbereiteten.

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung der Ratsmitglieder (die nur mit Mühe ihren Unmut verbargen) drehte Shepard sich um und schritt vom Platz. Anderson hatte es organisiert, dass die Crew der Normandy direkt vor einem der Ausgänge Aufstellung bezog, und so war es für Shepard und seine Leute ein Leichtes, einen schnellen Abgang zu machen.

„Die Normandy ist vollgetankt und einsatzbereit“, murmelte Kaidan ihm zu, während sie die Docks ansteuerten. „Hackett hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir Startfreigabe haben.“

„Weitere Anweisungen?“, fragte Shepard nach.

Der Lieutenant schnaubte. „Du meinst, außer so schnell wie möglich die Kurve zu kratzen, ehe dir Udina an die Gurgel geht?“

„Ich habe ihm den Sitz im Citadel-Rat verschafft, auf den er so scharf war. Ich würde sagen, Udina und ich sind quitt. Ratsherr Sparatus hingegen sah so aus, als wollte er mir am liebsten die gesamte Hierarchie auf den Hals hetzen.“

„Du bist nicht glücklich, solange du nicht wenigstens einen Turianer gegen dich aufbringst, oder?“

„Was soll ich sagen, Sarens Tod hat ein Loch in meinem Leben hinterlassen.“

„Sei froh, dass er kein Loch _in dir_ hinterlassen hat“, erwiderte Kaidan. „Wie geht’s deinem Arm?“

Shepard rollte mit den Augen. Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass der Lieutenant diese Frage stellte.

„Meinem Arm geht es _gut_ , Kaidan, wie du sehr genau weißt. Du warst dabei, als sie mich von der Krankenstation entlassen haben. Und denk nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass du mich alle fünf Minuten mit deinem Universalwerkzeug scannst.“

Ertappt lief der Biotiker rot an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Sie betraten die Andockbucht, in der die Normandy vor Anker lag. Zu Shepards Überraschung entdeckte er Wrex, der am Geländer lehnte und gedankenverloren auf das Schiff starrte. Bei ihrem Näherkommen blickte der Kroganer auf.

„Shepard“, grüßte Wrex ihn knapp. „Sorry, dass ich nicht bei eurer kleinen Zeremonie dabei war, ich hatte was Wichtiges zu erledigen. Aber wie man so hört, hast du es auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft, dem Rat ans Bein zu pinkeln.“ Der Kroganer grinste und klang beinahe stolz.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Shepard. „Was war denn so wichtig?“

Schlagartig verflog Wrex‘ Grinsen und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Shepard breit. Was immer sein Freund ihm zu sagen hatte, es würde ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen.

„Ich hatte ein Treffen mit einer Asari. Sie befehligt ein kleines Frachtschiff und hat mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten.“

„Mitfahrgelegenheit?“

„Nach Tuchanka.“

„Du verlässt uns?“, fragte Shepard enttäuscht, obwohl er die Antwort bereits an Wrex‘ Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Ich muss“, erwiderte der Kroganer und sah dabei nicht allzu glücklich aus. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, Shepard: Die Reaper werden kommen und wenn wir ihnen nicht vereint entgegentreten, hat keiner von uns eine Chance. Aber so wie die Dinge auf meiner Heimatwelt laufen, sind die Kroganer nicht mal in der Lage, miteinander klar zu kommen, geschweige denn mit anderen Völkern. Jemand muss diesen Idioten Verstand einprügeln. Und so wie es aussieht, bin ich der einzige, der dazu in der Lage ist.“

„Ich verstehe. Und ich wüsste niemanden, der besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet ist als du. Aber es tut mir leid, mich von dir zu verabschieden, Wrex. Schätze, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dass mir ein übellauniger Kroganer den Rücken freihält.“

Wrex grinste. „Oh, gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an meine Abwesenheit. Was mich betrifft, ist das hier kein Abschied für immer. Wir Kroganer schließen nicht so leicht Freundschaften, Shepard, aber wenn wir es tun, haben unsere Freunde uns für den Rest ihres Lebens an der Backe.“

Shepard lachte auf. „Das freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte er und schüttelte Wrex die Hand. „Dann hoffe ich, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.“

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Und wenn es so weit ist, treten wir den Reapern gemeinsam in den Arsch.“

Nun, wenn das keine Abschiedsworte für die Geschichtsbücher waren, wusste Shepard auch nicht.

Trotzdem tat es ihm leid, seinen kroganischen Freund zurückzulassen, als sie die Citadel verließen. Für die nächsten Tage war er in denkbar schlechter Stimmung und seine Laune besserte sich nicht, als auch Tali verkündete, dass es für sie an der Zeit wäre, zu ihren Leuten zurückzukehren.

„Die Migrantenflotte muss vor den Reapern gewarnt werden. Die Quarianer sind völlig ahnungslos“, erklärte sie ihre Entscheidung. „Mein Volk braucht mich.“

Shepard versprach ihr, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sie zur Flottille zurückzubringen. Wenn nötig, würde er sie sogar höchstpersönlich mit der Normandy absetzen.

Aktuell befanden sie sich jedoch auf dem Weg ins Terminus-Gebiet. Einige Stunden nach ihrem Abflug von der Citadel hatte Admiral Hackett ihnen den Auftrag erteilt, in den abgelegenen Systemen zu patrouillieren. Offiziell sollten sie nach versprengten Geth-Einheiten Ausschau halten, aber Shepard machte sich keine Illusionen über die wahre Natur dieses Befehls: _„Bleiben Sie dem Citadel-Raum fern, bis der Rat Ihre Rede bei der Zeremonie verdaut hat, und überlassen Sie mir und Captain Anderson die Konsequenzen.“_

Damit konnte Shepard sehr gut leben. Er würde vermutlich nur einige Wochen seine Ruhe haben, ehe der Admiral ihn bitten würde, erneut Wellen zu schlagen. Und zwar so oft, bis der Rat die Bedrohung der Reaper offiziell anerkannte und die Truppen mobilisierte. Bis dahin würde Shepard mit den missbilligenden Nachrichten leben müssen, die ihm Udina täglich schickte. Und den deutlichen Kürzungen seines Spectre-Gehalts.

Seine Frustration über die Verblendung des Rates, die Trauer über die gefallenen Allianz-Soldaten, die Abwesenheit von Wrex und der nahende Abschied von Tali – dies alles reichte aus, um Shepards Gedanken für mehrere Tage zu vereinnahmen, sodass er zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und als es ihm endlich auffiel, war er sich erst nicht sicher, ob dies nur seiner Einbildung geschuldet war und er Dinge sah, die gar nicht da waren. Doch nach ein paar weiteren Tagen stiller Beobachtung verflogen seine Zweifel und wichen der Verwirrung.

Es hatte sich definitiv etwas verändert und diese Erkenntnis allein wurmte Shepard mehr als die Tatsache, dass er über eine Woche gebraucht hatte, um es zu bemerken: Kaidan ging ihm aus dem Weg. Seit ihrem Abflug von der Citadel hatten sie beide kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Sicher, Shepard hatte seinem Lieutenant Befehle erteilt und sie hatten miteinander Missionsdetails besprochen, aber nie hatte sich ein privates Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern ergeben. Und das obwohl mehr als genug Zeit gewesen wäre, denn für jeden Tag, den sie tatsächlich auf ein versprengtes Geth-Schiff stießen, vergingen mindestens drei Tage, an denen absolut nichts passierte.

Shepard machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sich langweilte, und verbrachte Stunden damit, mit seinen Crewmitgliedern zu plaudern. Doch Kaidan war in diesen Momenten oft unauffindbar und Shepard konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. War der Biotiker einfach schlecht drauf und wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden?

Die Verluste in der Schlacht um die Citadel hatten Kaidan schwer getroffen, insbesondere weil die Crew der SSV Cape Town zu den Gefallenen zählte. Shepard wusste, dass Kaidan über ein Jahr auf diesem Schiff gedient hatte, und sicher brauchte der Lieutenant Zeit, um seine toten Freunde und Kameraden angemessen zu betrauern. Shepard beschloss, ihm diese Zeit zu geben, und hielt Abstand. Doch als Tag um Tag verging, ohne dass sich etwas änderte, kamen Zweifel in ihm auf. Konnte es noch einen anderen Grund für Kaidans Distanziertheit geben?

Und dann kam Shepard ein Gedanke, bei dem sich ihm der Magen zusammenschnürte: War es möglich, dass Kaidan es sich anders überlegt hatte, was seine Beziehung mit Shepard betraf? Ging er Shepard deshalb aus dem Weg, um die Abfuhr, die er dem Spectre erteilen würde, so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern? Zugegeben, Kaidan hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ganz und gar nicht platonische Gefühle für Shepard hegte, aber dieses Gespräch lag gut einen Monat zurück. Damals waren sie flüchtige Meuterer gewesen, die nicht wussten, ob sie den Kampf gegen Saren und Sovereign tatsächlich überleben würden. Und obendrein hatten sie mit Ashleys Tod fertig werden müssen. Unter solchen Umständen war es leicht, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun und Gefühle zu gestehen.

 _Aber was, wenn Kaidan jetzt klar geworden ist, dass das doch nicht das ist, was er will?_ , dachte sich Shepard und starrte frustriert an die Decke seiner Kabine. Seine Schicht war vorbei und eigentlich wäre es das Klügste gewesen, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Doch Shepard war sich sicher, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, ehe er nicht endlich den Grund für Kaidans merkwürdiges Verhalten erfahren hatte.

Entschlossen stand er auf und schritt auf die Tür seiner Kabine zu. Er würde den Biotiker zur Rede stellen und wenn er ihn dafür aus dem Bett zerren musste! Doch dies war gar nicht nötig, denn kaum hatte Shepard einen Fuß aus seiner Kabine gesetzt, prallte er mit jemandem zusammen. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als ein gewisser biotischer Lieutenant, der so aussah, als hätte er gerade die Hand erhoben, um die Sprechanlage neben der Tür zu bedienen.

„Shepard!“, rief Kaidan und machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück. „Verdammt, du verpasst mir noch einen Herzinfarkt!“

„Selbst schuld, wenn du vor meiner Tür herumlungerst“, erwiderte der Commander und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe nicht gelungert! Ich wollte zu dir“, protestierte Kaidan. „Mist, du bist beschäftigt, oder? Ich kann ein anderes Mal wiederkommen …“

Shepard lächelte. „Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu dir. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir den gleichen Gedanken gehabt.“

Er trat zur Seite und ließ Kaidan in seine Kabine. Was auch immer sie einander zu sagen hatten, musste nicht im öffentlichen Teil des Schiffes besprochen werden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem anderen Mann einen Platz anbieten sollte, doch Kaidan kam ihm zuvor und ließ sich ohne Aufforderung an Shepards Tisch nieder. Sah so aus, als plante er, länger zu bleiben.

_Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?_

„Du warst auf dem Weg zu mir?“, fragte Kaidan. „Warum?“

„Vielleicht, weil wir beide nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben, seit wir die Citadel verlassen haben?“, erwiderte Shepard. Er setzte sich Kaidan gegenüber, wich jedoch dessen Blick aus. „Und ich bin nicht sicher warum. Ich meine, es ist viel passiert, und ich kann verstehen, dass du Zeit brauchst, das alles zu verarbeiten und wenn du es dir anderes überlegt hast, was dich und mich angeht, dann ist das okay, ich meine, es ist nicht okay, sondern ätzend, aber ich kann es verstehen und ich bin sicher, wir …“

„Woah, woah, woah, Shepard, stopp!“, unterbrach Kaidan seinen Redeschwall und klang dabei amüsiert. Das gab Shepard Hoffnung und als er es wagte aufzublicken, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sein Gegenüber lächelte.

„Okay, wie es aussieht, habe ich vorschnelle Schlüsse gezogen“, sprach Shepard und runzelte die Stirn. „Also sag _du_ mir, warum du mir seit zwei Wochen aus dem Weg gehst!“

Kaidan schnaubte. „Weil du anscheinend nicht der einzige bist, der vorschnelle Schlüsse zieht. Ich dachte, du bräuchtest Zeit nach allem, was passiert ist. Ich meine, die ganze Galaxie feiert dich als den Retter der Citadel, und ich weiß, dass dir der Rat im Nacken sitzt wegen dem, was du bei der Zeremonie gesagt hast, und dein Postfach quillt über von nervigen Reporteranfragen und ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen wegen dem, was du nach Virmire gesagt hast, und …“

„Okay, jetzt bin ich derjenige, der dich stoppen muss. Versteh ich das richtig, dass du dachtest, du müsstest _mir_ Freiraum geben, während ich dachte, ich müsste _dir_ Freiraum geben, und das ist der Grund, warum wir uns die ganze Zeit gegenseitig gemieden haben?“

„Sieht so aus“, erwiderte Kaidan lächelnd. „Ich denke, wir müssen dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten.“

Shepard lachte auf. „Offensichtlich. Alsooo … nur um alle Missverständnisse auszuräumen: Du stehst immer noch auf mich, ja?“

Dafür erntete er ein Augenrollen und einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Wider besseren Wissens finde ich dich immer noch attraktiv, ja“, meinte Kaidan und zog eine spöttische Augenbraue in die Höhe.

_Dieser unverschämte Mistkerl._

„Wider besseren Wissens? Autsch, das verletzt mein Ego.“

„Ich bin sicher, der Retter der Citadel kann ein paar Hiebe gegen sein Ego einstecken“, erwiderte Kaidan grinsend. Dann wurde sein Blick sanfter. „Also, zwischen uns ist alles gut, ja? Wir sind einfach nur zwei Idioten, die sich in Missverständnissen verfangen haben, weil sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, miteinander zu reden?“

„Zwischen uns ist alles gut“, bestätigte Shepard und wagte es, nach Kaidans Hand zu greifen. „Und wie geht es jetzt für uns weiter?“

Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Art von Antwort er auf diese Frage erwartete. Wollte er, dass Kaidan hier und jetzt über ihn herfiel? Der Gedanke hatte definitiv etwas Reizvolles und sollte der Biotiker irgendetwas in dieser Richtung versuchen, wäre Shepard zweifellos mit an Bord. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich erschöpft und emotional ausgelaugt. Was er jetzt wirklich nötig hatte, war ein Freund, kein Liebhaber.

Kaidan musterte Shepard abschätzend. Ahnte der Biotiker seine Gedanken? So musste es wohl sein, zumindest ließen seine nächsten Worte darauf schließen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen“, erwiderte Kaidan in sanftem Ton und drückte Shepards Hand. „Ich meine, nach allem, was passiert ist, und bei der Sturheit des Citadel-Rats kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht das Bedürfnis hast, deinen Frust abzuladen.“

Damit traf es Kaidan auf den Punkt und bevor Shepard richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, war er auch schon in eine Schimpftirade ausgebrochen und beklagte sich bei Kaidan ausgiebig über den Citadel-Rat, Botschafter Udina und die verblendeten Admiräle vom Allianz-Oberkommando. Kaidan pflichtete jedem seiner Sätze bei und das tat Shepards Gemütszustand überraschend gut.

Sie spekulierten, was wohl nötig wäre, um diese Sturköpfe von Politikern von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen und ob die Untersuchung von Sovereigns Überresten irgendwelche Beweise zutage fördern würde. Dann driftete ihr Gespräch zu den Gefallenen der Schlacht und sie tauschten Geschichten über die Kameraden aus, mit denen sie gedient hatten. Das Ganze ging über zu Anekdoten aus ihrer Jugend und ohne dass sie es merkten, vergingen mehrere Stunden, in der sie einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen (und einen Großteil davon einander bei den Händen hielten).

Als sie schließlich beide zu gähnen anfingen, erhob sich Kaidan und verabschiedete sich. An der Tür der Kabine löste er den Griff um Shepards Hand und ehe der Spectre wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er warme Lippen auf seiner Wange. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, kaum länger als ein Augenblick, aber Shepard fühlte jede einzelne Empfindung, die Kaidan damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

Die beiden Männer lächelten sich schweigend an, ehe der Lieutenant sich schließlich abwandte und Shepards Kabine verließ. Über beide Ohren grinsend ließ sich der Spectre auf sein Bett fallen und lachte laut auf. Händchenhalten und Wangenküsse – fast könnte man meinen, er und Kaidan wären zwei verknallte Schulkinder statt erwachsener Männer. Oder ein adeliges Liebespaar aus dem Mittelalter, das sich in einem langen und komplizierten Werbungsprozess befand.

Aber Shepard gefiel das langsame Tempo, das sie einschlugen. Es machte seine Beziehung zu Kaidan so viel realer und nach all den unmöglichen Dingen, mit denen er in den letzten Monaten konfrontiert worden war, konnte er einen Ruhepol in seinem Leben sehr gut gebrauchen.

°°°°°

Kaidan hatte nicht geplant, den Abend damit zu beenden, indem er Shepard küsste. Nicht mal auf die Wange. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen und sein Körper hatte reagiert, noch bevor sein Gehirn überhaupt in der Lage war, Veto einzulegen. Die Art, wie Shepard ihn nach dem Kuss angelächelt hatte, verriet ihm jedoch, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war.

Verdammt, Kaidan liebte diesen Mann. Das war nicht nur eine kleine Schwärmerei oder Bewunderung oder Lust oder … Es ließ sich nicht länger abstreiten: Kaidan liebte Shepard. Er liebte ihn und würde diesem waghalsigen, selbstlosen, unerbittlichen Mistkerl bis ans Ende der Galaxie folgen, so viel stand fest. Es war ihm sogar egal, wenn die Allianz ihn dafür feuern würde, solange er nur an Shepards Seite bleiben konnte.

Kaidan spielte mit dem Gedanken, auf dem Absatz umzukehren, wieder in die Kabine des Commanders zu stürmen und Shepard sofort seine Liebe zu gestehen. Aber es war spät, sie waren müde und außerdem war es für derartige Geständnisse viel zu früh.

 _Es gibt keinen Grund, die Dinge zu überstürzen_ , dachte Kaidan lächelnd. _Wir haben Zeit._

Der Lieutenant wusste es noch nicht, doch in kaum einer Woche würde er diese Entscheidung mehr bereuen als jede andere Entscheidung in seinem gesamten Leben.

Er würde sie bereuen, wenn der schrille Notfall-Alarm durch die Normandy hallte und er durch die brennenden Korridore des Schiffes rannte.

Er würde sie bereuen, wenn er aus dem schmalen Fenster einer Rettungskapsel blickte und mit ansah, wie das Wrack der Normandy auf den Planeten unter ihm stürzte.

Und er würde sie bereuen, wenn er in schwarzer Uniform zwischen hunderten anderer Allianz-Soldaten der Begräbniszeremonie beiwohnte, um den Tod von Commander John Shepard zu betrauern.

_Ende erster Teil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm … das war’s?  
> Ich weiß, dieser Schluss ist grausam, aber ich habe diesen Cliffhanger in exakt diesem Wortlaut seit über einem Jahr geplant. Also sei nachsichtig, lieber Leser, und gönn mir dieses kleine sadistische Vergnügen! ^^ Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß mit dieser Geschichte und wirst mir auch bei Teil 2 (und Teil 3) wieder Gesellschaft leisten. Bis dahin!


	30. Nachwort/Ankündigung zu Teil 2

Sooo, der erste Teil dieses Monstrums von Fanfiction ist fertig und ich muss sagen, ich bin mit dem Ergebnis doch sehr zufrieden. ^^

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei drei Personen bedanken:

Zuerst bei [varaxxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardmore/pseuds/varaxxian), für die vielen netten und geistreichen Kommentare unter dieser FF. Es war wirklich ein großer Motivationsschub für mich zu hören, dass immerhin _ein_ eingefleischter ME-Fan Freude an meiner Story hat. Ich hatte viel Spaß mit unseren kleinen Diskussionen. :D

Die zweite Danksagung geht an die liebe [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way), dafür dass sie so oft mit mir prokrastiniert und sich mit mir über unsere jeweiligen Werke ausgetauscht hat, wenn wir eigentlich arbeiten sollten. XD Unser Austausch hat mir auf jeden Fall an so mancher Stelle beim Schreiben weitergeholfen - und die Langeweile eines schnöden Arbeitstages vertrieben.

Und zu guter Letzt natürlich das größte Dankeschön von allen an meine allerliebste [Krawak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krawak/pseuds/Krawak). ^^ Ohne dich gäbe es diese Story gar nicht und wahrscheinlich hätte ich nicht mal mit dem FF-Schreiben angefangen, hätte ich nicht in dir einen so begeisterten Leser gefunden. Wann immer ich mal schlecht gelaunt bin, muss ich einfach nur unsere endlos langen WhatsApp-Diskussionen anschauen und bin wieder gut drauf. Also vielen Dank für all deinen lieben Kommentare, deine hilfreichen Anmerkungen, deine vielen Namensvorschläge für all die unbedeutenden Statisten-Charaktere und natürlich für deine Freundschaft. Hab dich lieb. ^^

So, nun aber genug vom schmalzigen Teil. Kommen wir zur Sache: Bevor ich unter diesem Teil endgültig einen Schlussstrich ziehe, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte zur Fortsetzung loswerden.

Die gute Nachricht: Teil 2 ist bereits in Arbeit. :D

Die zweite gute Nachricht: Es wird auch einen Teil 3 geben, schließlich ist Shepards Geschichte 'ne Trilogie.

Ähm, ja, und damit kommen wir auch schon zu den schlechten Nachrichten:

Erstens, ich habe noch nicht mal das erste Kapitel von Teil 2 fertig, dementsprechend wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis die gesamte FF fertig sein wird. Für Teil 1 brauchte ich etwas mehr als ein Jahr, aber ich kann absolut noch nicht einschätzen, ob Teil 2 eine ähnliche Länge haben wird oder nicht. ^^'

Zweitens, ich habe mich - nach reiflicher Überlegung - dazu entschieden, auch Teil 2 erst zu veröffentlichen, wenn er KOMPLETT fertig ist. Ich weiß, damit werde ich sicher so manche Leser hier auf AO3 enttäuschen, die sich bereits auf die Fortsetzung freuen, und das tut mir leid. Aber ich kenne mich und weiß, dass ich so einfach am besten arbeite. Deswegen hoffe ich, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ihr jetzt eine ganze Weile erstmal nichts von mir zu lesen bekommt. Nur so kann ich sicherstellen, dass ich euch am Ende das bestmögliche Ergebnis abliefere.

Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr trotz der längeren Wartezeit trotzdem wieder dabei sein werdet, wenn unsere Helden ihre Reise fortsetzen. ^^

Bis dahin!

Eure SMeerschwein


End file.
